THE HEIR ( CHANGKYU )
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: EPILOG/Prakuel SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU/"Sekali kau pergi maka sampai mati pun kau tidak boleh kembali!"/Dia 'lah Kim Changmin, sang pewaris Kim yang terkenal karena sikap dingin dan tanpa belas kasihannya!/"Kau yang memulai semua ini Cho Kyuhyun dan mulai sekarang hingga nanti, kau akan terjebak bersamaku! Selamanya!"/JUST PROLOG/CHANGKYU/RATE M/BL/NO BASH/NO WAR/NO PLAGIAT/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PYONGYANG, KORUT**

.

"Sekali kau pergi maka sampai mati pun kau tidak boleh kembali!"

Suara dingin nan tegas itu seolah merenggut semua kebahagiaan, harapan dan juga semangat hidup _yeoja_ muda yang sedang terisak tanpa suara seraya mengendong bayi kecil yang terlelap pulas tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya dimasa depan nanti. Ruang rawat di rumah sakit termewah Pyongyang itu seolah menjadi saksi akan nasib Kim Yumiko dan kedua bayi kembarnya!

"Jangan katakan itu...Hikksss...Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, _oppa_...Mereka anak-anakku!"

 _Namja_ muda dengan balutan busana resmi dan mantel panjang itu memandang sinis dan dingin pada _yeoja_ yang ternyata dengan tega telah mengkhianatinya dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri. _Yeoja_ yang ternyata tidak cukup kuat mendampinginya. "Aku bisa! Mereka adalah putra-putraku dan jika kau berani melanggar perintahku dan mencoba menemui mereka maka semua Jung terkutuk itu akan mati! Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapanku, bukan?"

Rasa dingin menjalar disekujur tubuh Yumiko yang bergetar hebat, dia tahu sekali Kim Young Woon tidak pernah mengingkari sumpah yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya itu. _Namja_ yang pernah sangat dicintainya itu sudah berubah! Dia bukanlah lagi sosok yang pernah membuat Yumiko jatuh cinta! Tempat ini sudah mengubah sosok penuh senyum hangat itu menjadi dingin dan tanpa perasaan!

"Aku akan pergi dengan si kembar!"pekik Yumiko keras, dia akan melawan _namja_ yang sudah berubah menjadi orang terdingin yang pernah dikenalnya itu.

Kim Young Woon menyeringai kecil melihat kepanikan dalam sorot mata itu. Sampai mati pun dia tidak akan membiarkan putra-putranya meninggalkan Korut. "Coba saja kalau bisa!"dengan langkah lebar _namja_ arogan itu pergi dari kamar VVIP itu. "Jaga kedua putra kembarku!"perintahnya dingin pada sejumlah pengawal yang ada didepan kamar itu.

.

.

.

" _Eommaaaa_...Jangan pergi...Jangan pergi...Hiksss...Minnie ikut...Mau ikut...Hiksss..."isak tangis kuat _namja_ kecil berusia 5 tahun itu terdengar sepanjang selasar dimana seorang _yeoja_ sedang menyeret beberapa koper besar sambil sesekali menghapus airmata yang juga terus membanjiri wajahnya yang terlihat pias.

Para pengawal yang ada di hampir disetiap sudut _mansion_ megah itu hanya menunduk tanpa berani melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ini adalah tempat dimana setiap kesalahan kecil bisa menyebabkan nyawa melayang dalam sekejab. Mereka telah dilatih untuk diam dan siap mati untuk sang penguasa tempat ini.

Yumiko menghentikan langkahnya karena tarikan pada gaun yang dikenakannya semakin kuat. Dengan perlahan, _yeoja_ itu membungkuk dan membelai sayang kepala kecil putranya yang sangat disayanginya. Hatinya begitu sakit tapi pilihan telah ditetapkan, dia tidak mungkin mundur lagi. Mungkin ini akan menjadi saat-saat terakhir dia bisa melihat dan memeluk Minnie kecilnya karena Yumiko sudah memilih untuk pergi dari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Korut.

"Minnie, dengarkan _eomma_..."ucap Yumiko menahan getaran tangis yang mendesak ingin keluar dari mulutnya. " _Eomma_ harus pergi, putraku. Kau sayang dengan Junsu? Kau ingin Junsu bahagia?"seru Yumiko pelan walaupun dia tahu putra kecilnya yang sedang mengangguk cepat itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya dengan sang suami, jenderal Kim Young Woon yang menguasai tempat diktator yang penuh dengan aturan dan hukuman ini!

"Kalau begitu, Minnie harus janji. Jaga baik-baik Jaejoongie! Jangan sampai dia terluka, ingat itu, _chagiya_!"

.

.

.

.

"Bunuh semua yang berusaha lari! Cari semua keluarganya dan bantai!"

"JANGAN...TOLONGGGG...JANGAN BUNUH KAMI!"

"AMPUNI KAMI...TOLONG...PEWARIS KIM..AMPUNI PUTRIKU..."

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN PUTRAKU! TIDAKKKKK!"

Dengan dingin dan mata tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun perintah mengerikan itu keluar dari mulut _namja_ jangkung berwajah tampan itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua isakan, jeritan, erangan bahkan permohonan dari para pengkhianat yang mencoba lari melalui perbatasan negaranya. Baginya hukumaan tetap harus dijalankan, siapa pun yang bersalah dan berkhianat harus mati!

Dia 'lah Kim Changmin, sang pewaris Kim yang terkenal karena sikap dingin dan tanpa belas kasihannya!

Hampir tidak ada yang bisa membuat hati _namja_ tampan berusia 20 tahun itu merasa tergerak dan tersentuh, hidupnya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh aturan dan juga didikan kuat sang _appa_ telah menjadikannya menjadi sosok kuat yang tidak akan bisa dirobohkan siapapun.

"Kita pergi, Chan! Pastikan tidak ada yang tersisa! Bakar semua _camp_ itu hingga rata, kapten Park!"perintahnya tajam pada para pengawal yang mengelilingi tempat hukuman penuh jeritan permohonan itu bersama _namja_ bertubuh besar yang ikut menyeringai kecil melihat parade mengerikan itu.

"Kau memang selalu tanpa ampun, Kim Changmin!"

.

.

.

.

Senyum jahil terlihat di wajah manis _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang memapah adiknya yang hanya bisa memasang tampang memelas. Si manja itu pasti berusaha meluluhkan kemarahan Changmin yang hampir meledak karena ulah nakalnya kali ini.

 _Namja_ remaja yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu berusaha tersenyum kecil pada sosok jangkung yang menatapnya dingin itu karena dia tahu dibalik wajah keras yang selalu ditunjukkan itu, Kim Jaejoong tahu _namja_ itu sangat menyayanginya!

"Tidak apa-apa koq, _hyungie_...Hanya luka kecil... _Jebal,_ jangan marah..."

"Joongie jatuh!"beritahu _namja_ berambut ikal itu tanpa takut bahkan cengiran tampak dibibirnya. Mungkin dia satu-satulah orang ditempat ini yang bisa berlaku begitu santai dihadapan _namja_ muda yang begitu ditakuti semua orang.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Kim Changmin mengambil alih tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang terkilir parah dikakinya. "Kau itu hanya pembawa masalah untuk adikku! Jangan pernah dekati Jaejoong lagi!"suara dingin itu terasa begitu menusuk dan mengerikan, namun hanya membuahkan seringai kecil di bibir Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku, Chwangie!"serunya nakal dengan nama panggilan yang begitu dibenci Changmin sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkan villa peristirahan jenderal Kim, sosok dingin yang menjadi penguasa Korut.

.

.

.

.

"KAU BAJINGAN TERKUTUK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN HAL BIADAB INI PADAKU! TERNYATA SELAIN SETAN, KAU ITU JUGA TIDAK PUNYA OTAK! PERGI SAJA KAU KE NERAKA!"

Cho Kyuhyun menjeritkan semua kemarahannya seraya membelitkan selimut tebal diranjang mewah itu disekeliling tubuhnya yang telanjang dan terasa remuk. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan terbakar. Mata sewarna _caramel_ itu menatap nyalang dan tajam pada _namja_ jangkung yang sedang menyesap segelas anggur dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan semua makiannya disofa merah yang seakan mengejeknya.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini Cho Kyuhyun dan mulai sekarang hingga nanti, kau akan terjebak bersamaku! Selamanya!"

Kim Changmin tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan _namja_ berambut ikal yang sudah membuat semua prinsipnya bergeser dan menghancurkan beberapa keyakinannya. "Lagipula kau mendesah hebat dan erotis dibawahku...Chwang...More...Harder..."goda pewaris Kim itu dengan nada nakal yang membuat warna merah menyebar diwajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dengan mata terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan dingin yang keluar dari bibir tipis yang selalu terlihat bengis tanpa seulas kelembutan pun dan sekarang Kyuhyun hampir pingsan melihat Kim Changmin, si darah dingin tersenyum dan mengodanya! Pewaris Kim itu memang iblis yang menjelma menjadi sosok tampan yang saat ini ingin sekali Kyuhyun bunuh dengan katana tajam kesayangannya!

"KAU ! Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku!"

.

.

.

JUST PROLOG^^

Jika banyak yang berminat maka akan dilanjutkan menjadi series.

SEE YOU^^


	2. THE HEIR 1

**Title :THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PYONGYANG, KORUT**_

 _ **.**_

"Biarkan aku pergi atau.."

Kim Young Woon membalas tajam tatapan mata penuh tekad dan berbalut airmata dari _yeoja_ sudah mendampinginya selama 5 tahun itu. _Yeoja_ yang tidak mau mengerti tentang beban berat yang ada dibahunya, _yeoja_ yang tidak mau mencoba untuk memahami kenapa dia melakukan semua hal yang menurut yeoja itu tidak manusiawi dan sangat kejam, _yeoja_ yang memilih pergi daripada mempertahankan apa yang telah mereka bangun.

"Atau apa? Mencoba mengancamku?"Suara Kim Young Woon terdengar datar, hampir tidak ada lagi hal dan ancaman yang bisa mengejutkannya. Peran sebagai pemimpin Korut memang telah banyak mengubahnya, tetapi itu harus!

Pilihannya hanyalah menjadi sosok yang kuat demi negara dan keluarga atau mereka semua akan dijajah dan berakhir tragis! Tentu saja, Kim Young Woon memilih untuk menjadi yang terkuat!

Yumiko terhenyak mendengar suara datar yang seakan tidak peduli pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tidak ada lagi suara hangat penuh cinta dari _namja_ yang dulu selalu mementingkan semua keinginan Yumiko. Yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya hanya sosok _namja_ kaku yang bisa membunuh semua lawannya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. "Aku sudah membubuhkan racun pada susu putra-putra kita! Biarkan aku pergi bersama mereka atau akan kubunuh diriku dan ketiga putraku!"Pekik _yeoja_ yang terlihat panik dan takut itu lantang.

DEG!

Racun?

Tangan Kim Young Woon terkepal erat hingga urat-urat tangan itu terlihat menonjol walaupun wajahnya tetap tidak menampakkan ekspresi. Apa yang sudah memasuki pikiran Yumiko hingga tega akan membunuh ketiga putra meraka, bahkan 2 diantaranya baru lahir! "Kau sudah gila!"Kecam _namja_ berwajah dingin itu keras. Mata hitam itu melirik kedua box kecil yang ada dikamar rumah sakit itu. Box tempat kedua bayi kembar mereka tidur lelap tanpa tahu keributan dan ancaman gila _yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkan mereka. "Mereka itu darah dagingmu dan kau tega akan membunuhnya? Hanya demi kebebasan yang belum tentu akan memberimu kebahagiaan?"

Senyum miris tersungging dibibir Yumiko yang terlihat pucat saat _yeoja_ itu mengangguk cepat. Memang dia sangat mendambakan kebebasan dan pergi dari tempat ini. "Aku tidak gila! Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anakku! Aku ingin putra-putraku hidup dilingkungan yang lebih baik dan itu bukan disini!"Tandasnya dengan suara yakin yang terdengar bergetar.

"Jadi menurutmu, lingkungan mafia tempat Jung Siwon itu lebih baik?"Kim Young Woon menembakan bom itu langsung, dia bisa menebak jika Yumiko mengira tidak ada yang tahu rencananya untuk kabur dengan Jung Siwon yang sudah menyusup ke negara ini dan sedang menunggunya di perbatasan.

Kaki Yumiko terasa lemas dan dingin meskipun selimut tebal sedang didekapnya dengan erat, bagaimana bisa _namja_ dingin dihadapannya tahu apa yang sedang direncanakannya? Dia sudah menyimpannya rapat-rapat, bahkan dia mengunakan ponsel khusus untuk menghubungi Siwon.

' _Ya tuhan, jangan bilang jika Young Woon sudah membunuh Siwon,'_ doa Yumiko dalam hati. Hanya mafia Jung itu satu-satunya harapan Yumiko untuk bebas dari semua kekangan ini dan pergi bersama ketiga putranya.

"Heran darimana aku tahu? Kau lupa ini dimana? Disini hanya kata-kataku yang berkuasa dan tidak ada 1 pun yang bisa luput! Bahkan tembok pun punya telinga untukku!"Seringai culas terkuak di bibir Kim Young Woon. "Kau boleh pergi, tapi tinggalkan semua putraku! Berani mengancam akan membunuh mereka? Anak Jung itu juga akan mati!"dengan ringan jenderal Kim mengucapkan ancamannya. "Kita lihat apa Jung itu akan memilihmu atau putra tunggalnya, Jung Yunho!"

"Jangan pernah libatkan putra Siwon! Kumohon oppa, mengertilah! Aku tidak putraku tumbuh besar ditempat penuh kekerasan ini! Mereka berhak mendapatkan masa kecil yang bahagia. Biarkan kami pergi!"Yumiko memohon seraya menjerit dan menangis keras.

Mata Kim Young Woon terpejam beberapa detik. Seburuk apapun hubungan mereka saat ini, dia tetap masih menyayangi Yumiko, _yeoja_ itu telah menjadi bagian dirinya selama bertahun-tahun yang berat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dalam lubuk hati terdalam, sang jenderal penguasa Korut ini tahu jika Yumiko bukanlah sosok yang mampu hidup ditempat yang membutuhkan tekad dan kerja keras ini. Fakta jika tempat ini memang bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk perkembangan putranya juga tidak lah keliru, tapi Kim Young Woon tetap tidak akan membiarkan semua putranya jauh darinyaMereka harus selalu ada didekatnya!

"Aku akan memastikan semua putraku bahagia! Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari kami karena putraku tidak membutuhkan seorang ibu yang lemah!"dengan tegas dan nada mengusir Kim Young Woon membalas jeritan keras Yumiko tadi.

Dengan isak tertahan Yumiko mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipinya, tidak menduga jika _namja_ berwajah dingin ini akan mengusirnya. "Junsu! Biarkan aku membawa Junsu! Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku!"Suara penuh tuntutan itu menyadarkan Kim Young Woon dari pikirannya yang sedikit kalut. Pemberontakan sedang terjadi dan dia juga harus menghadapi masalah pelik ini. Dengan langkah lebar, _namja_ Kim itu menghampiri Yumiko yang beringsut mundur di tempat tidurnya dengan sorot takut yang tergambar jelas.

"Kenapa Junsu? Karena dia lebih kuat dan sehat? Ibu macam apa dirimu itu? Kau mau meninggalkan Jaejoongie yang masih butuh perawatan itu? Kau mau membiarkan Changmin tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu? Dan kau bilang aku kejam dan tidak punya perasaan?"Desis Kim Young Woon tajam dan cepat. "Seharusnya kau bercermin Yumiko-sii! Orang yang kejam dan tidak bermoral itu adalah kau! _Yeoja_ yang dengan tega mengancam akan membunuh putra-putranya dengan racun!"

"Aku hanya hiksss...Aku tidak begitu!"Yumiko mengeleng kuat, dia bukan seperti yang dituduhkan suaminya. Dia hanya ingin bahagia bersama semua putranya, salah satu putranya jika tidak semuanya!

Mulut Kim Young Woon membentuk garis tipis, dia punya banyak masalah yang harus diselesaikan daripada menghadapi emosi labil Yumiko yang ingin pergi darinya. Jenderal muda itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Pastikan tidak ada yang keluar atau masuk ke dalam kamar ini selain dokter Choi! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada si kembar, segera laporkan padaku!"

"Siap, Jenderal Kim!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jenderal Kim Young Woon memimpin rapat harian bersama para menteri yang mendukung pemerintahannya dalam suasana hati yang tidak menentu karena masalah-masalah seperti berlomba untuk menyampirinya. Tuntutan Yumiko untuk pergi bersama semua anaknya, pemberontakan dari kubu yang ingin menjatuhkan kedudukkannya, perlawanan dari tawanan di camp-camp yang tersebar disekeliling Korut dan juga masalah keuangan yang terus merongrongnya!

"Pastikan saja semua tawanan itu patuh. Lakukan apa saja yang kau bisa menteri Cho!"perintah jenderal Kim pada menteri yang bertanggung jawab atas semua camp yang terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang berusaha membangkang atau merugikan pemerintahannya.

Menteri Cho mengangguk cepat, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya pada sang jenderal yang terlihat menguarkan aura dingin. Sekilas, _namja_ berusia 40-an itu melirik _namja_ berkulit gelap yang duduk disampingnya.

Choi Jin Hyuk, menteri keuangan itu tahu arti pandangan menteri Cho dan segera menatap pada kepala meja tempat sang jenderal duduk tegak. "Mianhe, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus anda tahu jenderal Kim.."ujar pelan untuk memulai, tahu apa yang akan diutarakannya ini akan berdampak besar bagi mereka semua.

"Katakan!"perintah sang jenderal singkat. Dia harus berpikir dingin jika ingin semua masalahnya selesai tanpa terlalu banyak mengorbankan apa yang dipegangnya dengan kuat.

Menteri Choi menghela nafas seolah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya saat menatap mata dingin pemimpin Korut itu. "Jung Siwon telah melakukan sabotase atas semua penjualan senjata kita dan banyak sekali konsumen yang menolak produksi kita dan itu sangat mengancam pemasukan yang sedang dibutuhkan negara! Tentu anda tahu jika mafia Jung itu adalah pemimpin dunia hitam se-asia!"

"Dasar bajingan licik!"raung jenderal Kim kasar, sangat mengerti kenapa Jung Siwon melakukan hal ini padanya. _Namja_ Jung itu tahu jika saat ini keuangan Korut sedang terancam dan ini pasti salah satu bentuk tekanan agar Kim Young Woon melepaskan Yumiko dan juga semua putranya.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menunduk takut dan terdiam, mereka tahu pasti apa sedang dihadapi oleh sang jenderal. Ini adalah saat penting dimana jenderal Kim harus memilih antara kepentingan negara atau keluarganya!

DRTTTTT...DRTTTT...

Bunyi ponsel memecahkan keheningan yang melanda ruang rapat itu, sekretaris jenderal Kim segera mengangkat ponsel yang terus berdering kencang itu. Wajah _yeoja_ itu terlihat pucat dan segera menghampiri sang jenderal yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu putra kembar anda!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda kecil butuh darah golongan AB resus negatif dan persediaan itu sedang habis. Kami harus segera melakukan transfusi!"beritahu suster rumah sakit itu dengan suara yang bergetar hebat. Dia takut sekali jika sang jenderal yang murka dan akan menghukumnya dengan salah satu hukuman mengerikan itu.

Kim Young Woon melayangkan tatapan dingin pada 2 yeoja yang seperti mengkerut dihadapannya. "Apa saja kerja kalian? Ambil saja darah Yumiko! Dia pasti punya golongan darah yang sama dengan putra kembar kami!"marah namja Kim itu seraya berjalan menuju ruang rawat _yeoja_ yang semalam bertengkar hebat dengannya.

"Nyonya tidak mengizinkan kami mengambil darahnya!"beritahu suster yang setengah berlari mengikuti langkah lebar jenderal kim bersama sejumlah pengawalnya. "Dia menjerit keras dan hampir saja membahayakan Junsu yang sedang digendongnya."tambah suster yang lain, mereka tidak mau disalahkan atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

BRAKKKKK...

"Apa maksudmu menolak memberikan darah pada Jaejoongie? Kau mau melihat anak kita mati? Ibu macam apa kau?"berang Kim Young Woon dengan wajah merah begitu masuk kedalam kamar rawat dimana Yumiko sedang menyusui Junsu yang langsung menangis kencang karena mendengar suara keras.

"Bawa Junsu keluar!"perintah jenderal Kim pada kedua perawat yang segera mengambil-alih bayi kecil itu dari tangan Yumiko yang berusaha mempertahankan bayinya. "Lepaskan Junsu atau akan kubunuh Jung Siwon yang sudah kutangkap!"bohong jenderal Kim dengan nada tajam.

Yumiko segera melepaskan cengkraman eratnya pada tubuh kecil bayinya. Matanya menatap nyalang sang suami yang seperti ingin menelannya hingga mati. "Kau bohong! Jung Siwon tidak akan semudah itu ditangkap. Biarkan aku pergi bersama Junsu!"tuntutnya lagi dengan mata penuh tekad itu. "Aku akan mendonorkan sebanyak mungkin darah yang dibutuhkan Jaejoongie!"tambah Yumiko yang sudah gelap mata, dia akan melakukan cara apa pun agar bisa lepas dari tempat ini.

"Iblis! Kau benar-benar _yeoja_ berhati iblis!"desis Kim Young Woon murka pada Yumiko yang terlihat acuh pada kemarahan dan bahkan ancamannya. "Berikan darah sialanmu itu dan pergilah sejauh mungkin dari pandanganku! Tapi ingat satu hal, aku akan mengambil kembali Junsu darimu suatu hari nanti!" sumpah Kim Young Woon sebelum meninggalkan ruang rawat itu. Dia tidak mau lagi melihat wajah _yeoja_ pengkhianat itu!

Kim Young Woon berjalan menuju ruang rawat anak dengan cemas, dia begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi putra kecilnya, apapun akan dilakukannya demi keselamatan bayi mungil itu. "Kau harus hidup, Jaejoongie meski _appa_ harus kehilangan Junsu untuk sementara."guman jenderal Kim saat melihat bayi kecil yang sedang tidak berdaya itu.

.

.

.

 **DUA HARI KEMUDIAN**

"Sekali kau pergi maka sampai mati pun kau tidak boleh kembali!"

Suara dingin nan tegas itu seolah merenggut semua kebahagiaan, harapan dan juga semangat hidup _yeoja_ muda yang sedang terisak tanpa suara seraya mengendong bayi kecil yang terlelap pulas tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya dimasa depan nanti. Hari ini ruang rawat di rumah sakit termewah Pyongyang itu seolah menjadi saksi akan nasib Kim Yumiko dan kedua bayi kembarnya!

"Jangan katakan itu...Hikksss...Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, _oppa..._ Mereka anak-anakku!"isak Yumiko yang baru saja menanda-tangani surat perceraiannya dengan jenderal Kim. Dia masih berharap hati jenderal Kim akan luluh dan membiarkannya pergi dengan ketiga putranya!

 _Namja_ muda dengan balutan busana resmi dan mantel panjang itu memandang sinis dan dingin pada _yeoja_ yang ternyata dengan tega telah mengkhianatinya dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri. _Yeoja_ yang ternyata tidak cukup kuat mendampinginya. "Aku bisa! Mereka adalah putra-putraku dan jika kau berani melanggar perintahku dan mencoba menemui mereka maka semua Jung terkutuk itu akan mati! Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapanku, bukan?"

Rasa dingin menjalar disekujur tubuh Yumiko yang bergetar hebat, dia tahu sekali Kim Young Woon tidak pernah mengingkari sumpah yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya itu. _Namja_ yang pernah sangat dicintainya itu benar-benar sudah berubah! Dia bukanlah lagi sosok yang pernah membuat Yumiko jatuh cinta. Tempat ini sudah mengubah sosok penuh senyum hangat itu menjadi dingin dan tanpa perasaan!

"Aku tetap akan pergi dengan si kembar! Juga Changmin!"pekikYumiko keras, dia akan melawan _namja_ yang sudah berubah menjadi orang terdingin yang pernah dikenalnya itu.

"Bukankah 2 hari yang lalu kau menuntut pergi membawa Junsu? Kenapa berubah pikiran? Karena Jaejoongie mulai membaik?"tuding _namja_ berwajah dingin itu tajam. "Ingin membawa pergi pewarisku? Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Yumiko-sii. Changmin tidak akan melangkah sedikit pun dari tempatnya saat ini!" Kim Young Woon menyeringai kecil melihat kepanikan dalam sorot mata itu. Sampai mati pun dia tidak akan membiarkan putra-putranya meninggalkan Korut. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa membawa mereka pergi!"dengan langkah lebar _namja_ arogan itu pergi dari kamar VVIP itu. "Jaga kedua putra kembarku!"perintahnya dingin pada sejumlah pengawal yang ada didepan kamar itu.

"Kau hanya bisa pergi jika aku sudah memastikan Jaejoongie sehat! Dan hanya Junsu yang bisa kau bawa!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Eommaaaa..._ Jangan pergi...Jangan pergi...Hiksss...Minnie ikut...Mau ikut...Hiksss..."isak tangis kuat _namja_ kecil berusia 5 tahun itu terdengar sepanjang selasar dimana seorang _yeoja_ sedang menyeret beberapa koper besar sambil sesekali menghapus airmata yang juga terus membanjiri wajahnya yang terlihat pias.

Para pengawal yang ada di hampir disetiap sudut _mansion_ megah itu hanya menunduk tanpa berani melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ini adalah tempat dimana setiap kesalahan kecil bisa menyebabkan nyawa melayang dalam sekejab. Mereka telah dilatih untuk diam dan siap mati untuk sang penguasa tempat ini.

Yumiko menghentikan langkahnya karena tarikan pada gaun yang dikenakannya semakin kuat. Dengan perlahan, _yeoja_ itu membungkuk dan membelai sayang kepala kecil putranya yang sangat disayanginya. Hatinya begitu sakit tapi pilihan telah ditetapkan, dia tidak mungkin mundur lagi. Mungkin ini akan menjadi saat-saat terakhir dia bisa melihat dan memeluk Minnie kecilnya karena Yumiko sudah memilih untuk pergi dari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Korut.

"Minnie, dengarkan _eomma_..."ucap Yumiko menahan getaran tangis yang mendesak ingin keluar dari mulutnya. " _Eomma_ harus pergi, putraku. Kau sayang dengan Junsu? Kau ingin Junsu bahagia?"seru Yumiko pelan walaupun dia tahu putra kecilnya yang sedang mengangguk cepat itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya dengan sang suami, jenderal Kim Young Woon yang menguasai tempat diktator yang penuh dengan aturan dan hukuman ini!

"Kalau begitu, Minnie harus janji... Jaga baik-baik Jaejoongie! Jangan sampai dia terluka, ingat itu, _chagiya_!"pesan Yumiko seraya menghapus airmata yang mengotori pipi putra kecilnya itu.

Malam itu ditengah hujan lebat Yumiko pergi meninggalkan mansion Kim, tempat dia pernah menjalani masa-masa indah dan sulit dalam hidupnya selama 5 tahun ini. Tempat ribuan kenangan telah diukirnya bersama _namja_ yang pernah dicintainya. _Namja_ yang sudah hilang karena terkubur oleh semua hal buruk ditempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Changmin kecil melihat box indah tempat adik bayinya sedang terlelap. Tangannya meraih jari-jari mungil yang terlihat begitu kecil. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa _eomma_ pergi, apa _eomma_ tidak menyayangi mereka lagi? Kenapa _eomma_ hanya membawa Junsu? Apa salahnya dan juga Jaejoongie yang hanya bisa menangis ini? Perlahan Changmin mencium kening halus baby Joongie yang mengeliat pelan dengan tinju kecil yang terkepal.

" _Hyungie_ akan selalu menjaga Jaejoongie..."bisik Changmin yang baru berusia 5 tahun itu dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR big thanks untuk semua changkyu lover^^ ini baru awal dari cerita so sabar ya, kenapa rate M? Karena Changmin suka sesuatu yang cepat hmpfh..*smirk* yang baca SYLY pasti tahu kan maksudnya.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Title :THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **2**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PYONGYANG, KORUT**_

"Kenapa _eomma_ pergi _appa_? kenapa Minnie ditinggal? Kapan _eomma_ pulang? Kenapa Junsu juga pergi? Kasihan Jaejoongie, _appa..._ _Uri maknae_ tadi menangis terus di rumah sakit...Wajahnya merah sekali, _appa_...Minnie juga nangis tapi _eomma_ tetap tidak ada!"setiap pertanyaan dan untaian kata yang terus keluar dari mulut _namja_ kecil yang sudah mengenakan piyama tidur itu semakin mengobarkan amarah kebencian dan rasa dendam dalam hati penguasa Korut yang hanya bisa memasang senyum terpaksa itu.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Kim Young Woon menduga jika 2 orang yang paling dipercayainya dalam hidup bisa mengkhianatinya dalam semalam dengan alasan memuakkan seperti dia yang sudah berubah dan kehilangan hatinya. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengerti jika dia juga harus memilih yang terbaik bukan hanya demi keluarganya tapi juga negaranya. Dan sekarang dengan tanpa berpikir panjang dan setitik nurani, Yumiko memintanya memilih nyawa Jaejoongie atau membebaskannya pergi!

Perlahan penguasa Korut itu meraih selimut bergambar _Cars_ diujung ranjang kecil Changmin dan menyelimuti tubuh pewaris kesayangannya hingga ke leher _namja_ kecil yang terus saja bertanya kemana ibunya itu tanpa bosan. Kim Young Woon mengusap sayang rambut yang menutupi kening putranya yang pasti kelelahan karena telah menangis sepanjang hari ini. "Jangan pikirkan tentang _eomma_ sekarang, putraku. Yakinlah suatu saat nanti kau akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, juga Junsu. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, _chagiya.._ _.Eomma_ menyayangimu dan juga _uri maknae,_ tapi sekarang dia harus pergi dulu dengan Junsu..." _Namja_ Kim itu tersenyum tipis saat mengatakan semua hal yang bahkan tidak dipercayainya itu. Kim Young Woon tahu akan menjadi jalan panjang baginya untuk dapat kembali memeluk putra kembarnya, Kim Junsu!

Sepasang mata Changmin yang sedikit bengkak itu mengerjap cepat, percaya pada apa yang diucapkan _appa_ -nya. Untuk Changmin, _appa_ selalu yang terbaik karena _appa_ tidak pernah berbohong padanya. "Tapi, Minnie rindu dengan _eomma_ dan Junsu. Apa masih lama kami bisa bertemu lagi?"tanya _namja_ kecil itu bingung karena _appa-_ nya tidak bilang kapan waktu pastinya.

"Lama tapi jagoan _appa_ harus sabar menunggu saat itu tiba. Mulai sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang kuat, pintar, tidak mudah kalah dan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoongie! Ingat selalu jika _uri maknae_ harus selalu menjadi yang terpenting!"Kim Young Woon menepuk pelan paha kecil dibawah selimut itu. Dia merasa sedikit lega karena tampaknya Changmin bisa menerima dengan baik apa yang sedang mereka alami.

Mata bambi Changmin yang masih sedikit basah itu terlihat bingung dengan semua perkataan sang _appa_ , namun mendengar nama salah satu adik kembarnya yang disebut sang _appa_ membuat senyum lebar terlihat diwajah tampan yang masih sedikit sembab itu. " _Neee_...Changmin akan jadi _namja_ yang paling kuat! _Uri maknae_ cantik sekali appa dan Changmin janji akan selalu menjaga uri Jaejoongie dengan baik..."Ucap _namja_ kecil itu dengan serius dan sorot mata penuh tekad yang membuat Jenderal Kim tertawa kecil, begitu bangga melihat pewarisnya yang pasti akan tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang kuat sebelum nada muram kembali mewarnai suara putra kecilnya itu.

Tangan kecil Changmin meremas erat lengan sang jenderal yang masih mengenakan setelan kerja itu. " _Appa_..Junsu? Apa benar Changmin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Junsu?"Bayangan jika salah satu adik kembarnya itu telah pergi bersama sang _eomma_ kembali membuat mata Changmin terasa panas.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi, _chagiya. Appa_ janji Junsu akan kembali pada kita!"Pelukan erat dan hangat dari _appa_ -nya selalu bisa membuat Changmin merasa aman dan yakin jika semua akan kembali seperti biasanya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu saat itu tiba!

Mata Jenderal Kim mengeras melihat bagaimana wajah kecil itu tersenyum senang dengan setiap janjinya. _'Kau lihat saja Yumiko, putra-putraku akan menjadi anak yang paling membanggakan meski tidak ada kau disamping mereka!_ ' dengan keras penguasa Korut itu mengusir pikiran yang akan membuatnya meradang dan kembali focus pada Changmin. "Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita akan ke rumah sakit dan membawa Jaejoongie pulang." _namja_ muda dengan raut wajah dingin itu mencium kening sang pewaris yang terlihat begitu tegar diusianya yang masih begitu dini.

Changmin mengangguk setuju dengan senyum lebar dan mencium kuat pipi sang _appa_ sebelum memeluk gulingnya," _S_ _aranghae, appa_!"

.

.

.

.

 **5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Ruang makan itu dipenuhi isak tangis keras dari _namja_ bertubuh kecil yang sedang ada dalam gendongan _namja_ tinggi besar yang masih mengenakan jas lengkap, bahkan dasi masih tersimpul erat pada kerah kemeja yang terlihat begitu pas badan itu. Tangan mungil si kecil yang terus memberontak itu sedikit merepotkan _namja_ yang sedang mengendongnya sambil berguman kecil menenangkannya.

Wajah kecil seindah malaikat itu tampak merah dan dipenuhi airmata dengan suara tangis yang terdengar lirih karena demam panas yang pasti membuat tubuh kecil itu tidak nyaman. Sesendok bubur pun tidak mau masuk dalam bibir semerah darah yang sekarang terlihat pucat itu. " _Chagiya_ , diamlah, jangan menangis terus. _Appa_ tidak mau Joongie sakit."Jenderal Kim terlihat lelah, _namja_ yang selalu terlihat keras itu sekarang tampak putus asa.

"Hiksss...Hiksss... _Hyungie..."_ erang _namja_ kecil itu berulang kali sejak Jenderal Kim pulang dari rapat panjang dan mengendongnya yang terus saja menangis dalam pelukan _baby sister_ yang sudah merawat dan menjaganya sejak bayi. "Joongie mau _hyungieeee, appa_...Hiksss..."rengek bocah kecil itu lagi, kali ini dengar suara yang melengking. Tidak peduli jika airmata dan liurnya sudah mengotori setelan mewah sang _appa_ yang terus mengusap lembut rambut dan mencium pipinya dengan penuh sayang.

Inilah saat yang paling dibenci Kim Young Woon, jika putra bungsunya sakit dan mereka kesulitan untuk membujuknya. Jaejoongie tumbuh menjadi bocah kecil yang mengemaskan namun keras kepala dan sangat manja pada Changmin karena mungkin putra sulungnya itu memang selalu menuruti apa saja kemauan dan permintaan permata hati mereka ini. "Apa dia meminum obatnya? Dokter Choi sudah memeriksanya?"Tanya Kim Young Woon pelan pada _yeoja_ muda yang sejak tadi berdiri diam disudut kamar yang dihiasi dengan gambar dan karikatur gajah kesukaan Jaejoong, sejak Jenderal Kim membuatkan kebun binatang besar untuk putra kesayangannya itu.

Victoria Song segera menjawab dengan cepat, dia begitu takut dengan sepasang mata yang selalu menatapnya dingin itu. "Tuan muda Joongie tidak mau minum obat tapi Dokter Choi sudah memeriksanya. Demam karena flu katanya. Sejak 2 jam yang lalu tuan muda menangis ingin agar tuan Changmin menemaninya."beritahu _yeoja_ itu dengan suara bergetar.

Sudah sang jenderal duga, putra kecilnya ini memang selalu mencari Changmin jika sedang sakit ataupun sedih tapi saat ini pewarisnya itu sedang berada lumayan jauh dari villa peristirahatan mereka ini untuk berlatih dengan beberapa guru bela diri yang ditugasi Jenderal Kim untuk mengajari putranya menjadi _namja_ yang kuat. "Sudah kau hubungi Hwang Min?"

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar tuan Changmin untuk kembali ke villa ini."sahut Victoria Song langsung. Hatinya selalu bergetar takut setiap bocah kecil yang selalu diperlakukan layaknya permata langka itu sakit karena penguasa tempat ini akan berubah menjadi iblis paling kejam jika menyangkut Kim Jaejoong!

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Suara langkah yang sedang berlari cepat diselasar villa besar itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Kim Young Woon yang sedang menepuk pelan tubuh kecil Jaejoongie yang terasa panas agar terlelap. Itu pasti Changmin, putra sulungnya yang sudah tidak sabar dan khawatir ingin melihat keadaan _maknae_ tersayangnya yang tiba-tiba sakit ini.

BLAM..

"Uhh..Uhh...Appa...Joongie?"

 _Namja_ kecil berusia 10 tahun yang baru masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dengan suara nafas yang terdengar cepat karena berlari itu langsung menghampiri tempat Jenderal Kim berdiri sambil mengendong tubuh kecil Jaejoong. Tangannya sontak terulur untuk mengusap pelan rambut lembut _maknae_ tersayangnya yang sedikit lembab karena keringat itu. Kim Changmin sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya ini, walaupun Jaejoongie sering nakal dan selalu susah untuk dibujuk.

"Joongie sakit? Tadi pagi dia masih sibuk bermain dengan ayunan didepan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"Tanya Changmin beruntun dengan nada pelan karena dia melihat sepasang mata doe adik kesayangannya sudah tertutup rapat, _namja_ kecil itu pasti tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sebelah tangan penguasa Korut itu menepuk ringan bahu ramping putranya yang sangat tinggi untuk anak berusia 10 tahun itu. "Joongie demam dan mencarimu. Dia akan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang biarkan _uri maknae_ tidur dulu!"

Jenderal Kim lalu berjalan pelan kearah ranjang besar yang tampak berantakan dengan puluhan boneka yang tersebar diatasnya. Dengan lembut dibaringkannya tubuh ringan putra bungsunya, matanya tidak lepas dari wajah kecil yang memerah dengan nafas yang terdengar tidak teratur itu. "Jaga dan awasi dia nona Song! Panggil aku jika Joongie bangun!"perintah Jenderal Kim pelan pada Victoria seraya menarik ringan lengan Changmin yang masih terpaku menatap adiknya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Kau terluka? Apa Mr. Bryan sangat keras?"

Jenderal Kim ternyata membawa Changmin ke ruang makan dan tersenyum senang melihat pewarisnya itu makan dengan begitu lahap. 5 tahun ini mereka jalani dengan baik walaupun tidak dipungkiri ada saat-saat dimana jenderal Kim merasa begitu berat karena harus membagi waktu antara semua tugas dan masalah Negara yang tidak ada habisnya dengan memberi waktu dan perhatian pada kedua putranya yang masih kecil.

"Sangat mudah! Aku bisa menembak dengan tepat, bahkan Mr. Bryan sangat kagum pada kemampuanku dan tadi _ahjuss_ i Hwang juga mengajariku mengunakan pedang. Sedikit sulit tapi aku yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik! Aku dan Chan juga pergi ke lapangan memanah saat _ahjussi_ pergi melihat _camp!_ _"_ jawab Changmin dengan seringai kecil yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran pada diri Kim Young Woon yang menebak jika putranya pasti sudah melakukan suatu kenakalan.

" Ada yang menarik dilatihan hari ini? Kau terlihat sangat senang...Mau membaginya dengan _appa_ , Changmin?"Tanya Jenderal Kim dengan tangan yang terulur mengusap noda makanan yang mengotori sudut bibir putra yang sibuk melahap semua hidangan di meja makan itu.

Sejak hari Yumiko meninggalkan mereka, Changmin memang menolak keras untuk dipanggil dengan Minnie lagi. Putra sulungnya itu berubah menjadi anak yang tegar dan jarang sekali menangis dan mengeluh. Changmin bahkan seolah mengubur segala sesuatu tentang ibunya dan juga tentang Junsu hingga akhirnya, suatu hari saat Jenderal Kim tanpa sengaja mendengar Changmin yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun bicara dengan Jaejoongie yang sedang sakit dan menangis meminta _eomma_ jika mereka hanya bertiga dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Jenderal Kim memutuskan untuk bicara dan bertanya pada Changmin apa maksud semua perkataannya itu, jawaban dari pewarisnya itu sangat mengejutkan _namja_ penguasa Korut yang selalu bertindak tegas itu. Sejak saat itu mereka berjanji tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Yumiko dan Junsu pada Jaejoong hingga waktunya tiba!

' _ **Karena Changmin tidak ingin**_ _ **J**_ _ **aejoongie tahu jika eomma dan**_ _ **J**_ _ **unsu masih hidup tapi mereka meninggalkan kami dan appa! Uri maknae tidak boleh sedih karena tahu eomma menolaknya!'**_

KLINGGG...

Suara sendok dan garpu yang diletakkan lumayan keras menyadarkan jenderal Kim yang sedang melamun. Dari sudut matanya _namja_ yang masih terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah itu melihat putra sulungnya sedang tersenyum penuh makna dengan tangan yang mengepal membentuk tinju kecil. "Ada bocah kecil yang sangat kurang ajar dan berani menantangku tadi, _appa_!"beritahunya dengan nada datar, meski mata bambi itu bersinar aneh.

Dahi Kim Young Woon mengeryit, sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Changmin karena sepengetahuannya tidak ada seorang pun ditempat ini yang berani menganggu pewarisnya yang sangat bandel namun cerdik. "Berani menantangmu? Dia tidak tahu siapa kau? Chansung?"tebak _namja_ Kim itu tidak yakin.

Tawa riang terdengar dari mulut Changmin yang sedang mengunyah _dessert_ berupa _black forest_ kesukaannya sebelum _namja_ berusia 10 tahun itu menelan makanannya dan menjawab pertanyaan bingung _appa_ -nya dengan suara keras. "Chansung? Tidak mungkin, _appa._ Dia itu sahabat terbaikku!"

" _Partner In Crime_ maksudmu? Kalian selalu saja melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat Joongie ketakutan dan mengamuk!"goda Kim Young Woon dengan setengah nada kesal pada Changmin yang menyengir lebar padanya. Mata keras penguasa Korut itu mengerjap pelan, dalam hati dia sedikit khawatir dengan kedekatan Changmin dengan putra salah satu menterinya itu. Dia tidak ingin putranya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. "Ckckckk... _Appa_ harap kalian akan bisa mempertahankan persahabatan itu selamanya! Jangan pernah saling mengkhianati!"nasehat Jenderal Kim yang mendapat anggukan pasti dari Changmin yang tahu apa tujuan kata-kata tegas _appa_ -nya itu. "Jadi siapa yang berani menantang pewarisku yang pintar ini? Akan _appa_ hukum seberat mungkin!"

" _Namja_ kecil berambut ikal dengan mata menyebalkan! Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya karena dia tiba-tiba saja muncul saat aku dan Chansung sedang berlatih memanah. Dengan gaya pongah dia menantang kami! _Appa_ tidak perlu menghukumnya lagi karena aku sudah membalas semua hinaannya itu! _Appa_ tahu? Dia itu begitu sombong walau sedang menahan tangis! Lihat ini bekas cakarannya!"mata bambi Changmin berkilat penuh emosi saat menceritakan semua itu pada Jenderal Kim yang mendengarkan dengan penuh minat.

Penguasa Korut itu melihat luka merah yang melintang dilengan putranya seraya bertanya dengan nada menyelidik,"Dan tadi kau bilang kau tidak terluka, Changmin-ah! Apa yang dilakukannya hingga kau menilainya sombong dan bagaimana kau membalasnya? Hmmm...Bagaimana kemampuan memanahmu sekarang? Ada kemajuan?"

Helaan nafas malas terdengar dari mulut _namja_ yang beranjak remaja itu, wajah Changmin terlihat lesu mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan sang _appa_ padanya dengan nada ingin tahu yang tidak disembunyikan. "Tetap sama _appa_...Kenapa aku selalu gagal membidik sasaranku? Bahkan Chansung lebih hebat dariku!"keluh Changmin dengan nada frustasi namun tiba-tiba Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung pada sang _appa_ yang sedang menyesap secangkir kopi.

" _Namja_ kecil itu bisa menembak tepat pada sasaran padahal dia itu sangat pendek! Dia membuatku kalah taruhan dan harus berlari mengitari lapangan tembak itu 3x dengan Chansung yang terus saja tertawa keras mengejekku!"cerita Changmin dengan suara mengebu-gebu hingga Kim Young Woon menaikkan alisnya, dia harus mencari tahu siapa _namja_ kecil itu, pikir sang jenderal namun terus dengan sabar mendengar setiap ucapan putranya. "Tapi aku yakin sekarang dia sedang menangis kencang hahahaha...Rasakan! Siapa suruh dia berani menantang dan menertawakan pewaris Kim!"Changmin tertawa licik setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang semakin membuat sang jenderal bertekad untuk mengenal siapa _namja_ cilik berambut ikal yang bisa membuat putranya yang pendiam ini terlihat senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa menduga _namja_ kecil itu menangis sekarang? Kau kalah dalam taruhan memanah dengannya? Hebat sekali _namja_ kecil itu, _appa_ jadi penasaran sekali."guman Jenderal Kim dengan senyum tipis karena melihat Changmin merengut tidak suka mendengarnya memuji _namja_ kecil yang sudah menghina dan mengalahkannya.

Seringai kecil terlihat diwajah Changmin yang sudah menunjukkan ciri-ciri dia akan menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang sangat tampan dan berkharisma. "Aku mematahkan busur kebanggaannya itu!"

.

.

.

.

Jeritan kencang Cho Kyuhyun tidak berhenti meskipun sang _appa_ sudah berjanji akan membelikan busur panah yang baru untuknya. _Namja_ kecil berusia 8 tahun itu mengamuk dan kesal sekali dengan si sombong yang sudah mematahkan busurnya saat dia dipanggil oleh pengasuhnya untuk minum _juice_. Si sombong dengan mulut tajam itu bahkan tidak bisa memanah dengan baik!

"Semua ini gara-gara _ahjumma_ Lee...Aku mau busur panahku yang lama!"tuntut Kyuhyun keras kepala dan tidak masuk akal karena mereka tidak mungkin memperbaiki busur yang sudah patah itu. "Si sombong itu akan membayar semua perbuatannya itu! Lihat saja balasanku nanti!"gerutu Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat yang membuat Cho Jae Hyun mendesah malas.

Menteri Cho ini begitu lelah dengan semua ulah nakal putranya yang baru berusia 8 tahun itu, dia selalu menyesalkan kenapa istrinya harus meninggal karena serangan jantung beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Hentikan semua ocehanmu itu dan makan! _Appa_ lelah sekali hari ini. Lagipula dengan siapa kau bertaruh tadi hingga busurmu dipatahkan? Choi bersaudara itu lagi?"seru _namja_ Cho itu sambil lalu seraya meletakkan beberapa menu di piring Kyuhyun yang masih kosong.

"Bukan _appa_! Choi Taeyang itu urusan kecil, dengan mudah aku bisa mengalahkannya!"seru Kyuhyun dengan nada sombong yang tidak disembunyikannya. _Namja_ kecil berambut ikal ini memang sering kali beradu mulut dengan kedua Choi bersaudara. "Dia itu tinggi dan punya mata dingin. Mulutnya tajam dan dia sudah menghinaku pendek! _Appa_ dengar? Dia bilang aku ini pendek!"adu Kyuhyun dengan suara melengking. "Bahkan Chansung ikut menertawakanku tadi!"seru _namja_ kecil itu lagi dengan berapi-api. "Tapi mulut mereka terbuka lebar saat aku berhasil memanah tepat sasaran!"

' _Namja tinggi dan bersama Chansung?_ ', pikir menteri Cho cepat hingga tiba-tiba sebuah nama melintas dibenaknya. "YA TUHAN! Cho Kyuhyun jangan bilang kalau tadi kau baru saja mengejek dan bertaruh dengan Pewaris Kim? Kita akan mati karena ulah nakalmu kali ini! Bagaimana jika sampai Jenderal Kim tahu?"raung menteri Cho dengan wajah merah menahan marah sedangkan putra kecilnya hanya menyeringai acuh.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia _appa,_ tapi memang tadi Chansung bersamanya saat berlatih menembak dan pedang dengan _ahjussi_ Hwang!"jawab Kyuhyun ringan. "Lagipula apa hebatnya pewaris Kim itu? Dia itu bahkan tidak bisa memegang busur dengan benar!"

"Dosa apa aku punya putra senakal ini!"lirih Menteri Cho geram.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers, followers, favorites, siders, guests. Gw senang banget karena respon untuk FF CHANGKYU ini bagus sekali. Untuk yang meminta adegan hot changkyu sabar ya, nanti pasti ada koq.

NB : seminggu gw hanya akan post 3 FF ya ^^

.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	4. THE HEIR 3

**Title :THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, NO FLAMER, alur** **LAMBAT** **, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **3**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PYONGYANG, KORUT**

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Suasana ruang kerja yang terasa begitu mencekam dalam keheningan itu membuat Menteri Cho merasa dia sedang digiring menuju salah satu tempat eksekusi yang biasanya digunakan penguasa Korut yang sedang menatap tajam padanya dengan sepasang mata paling dingin itu untuk menghukum tawanan atau pengkhianat Negara. Jantung Cho Jae Hyun hampir saja berhenti berdetak saat pagi tadi dia mendapat pemberitahuan dari salah satu sekretarisnya jika sang jenderal ingin menemuinya secara pribadi di _mansion_ Kim.

"Kau tentu tahu dan mengerti tujuan aku memanggilmu bukan, Menteri Cho?"

Suara datar dan mata dingin itu semakin menambah ketakutan Menteri Cho yang merasa keringat mulai membanjiri punggungnya serta membasahi kemeja yang dipakainya padahal ruang kerja sang jenderal dilengkapi dengan AC yang bersuhu sangat dingin. Dengan tangan yang saling meremas erat, Cho Jae Hyun memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan _namja_ berusia sebaya dengannya namun dengan status yang jelas sangat berbeda!

"Aku mohon maafkan putraku, Jenderal Kim. Dia itu masih kecil dan tidak tahu jika orang yang dijahilinya itu adalah pewaris anda. Aku akan menghukumnya...Ini tidak akan terulang lagi, jenderal."seru Menteri Cho cepat dengan suara bergetar dan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia begitu takut jika sang jenderal akan menghukum Kyuhyun yang dengan lancang sudah mempermalukan Kim Changmin, sang pewaris kecil itu!

.

.

Dalam hati Kim Young Woon tertawa keras melihat bagaimana Menteri Cho yang biasanya tampil dengan penuh percaya diri itu terlihat begitu ketakutan karena ulah putranya yang menurut penyelidikan orang kepercayaan jenderal Kim, memang sangat nakal dan sering berulah. "Tenanglah, Jae Hyun. Aku tidak mungkin menghukum seorang bocah kecil yang sudah bisa membuat Changmin menunjukkan ekspresi selain sikap dingin dan diam. Aku malah sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang kudengar sangat pintar."senyum tipis yang menenangkan diberikan jenderal Kim pada Menteri Cho yang tampak terkejut.

Penguasa Korut itu sengaja mengunakan nama depan Menteri Cho untuk menjelaskan bahwa situasi tidaklah semengerikan yang ada dalam benak menteri yang sudah banyak membantunya itu.

Rasa lega jelas terlihat pada wajah Menteri Cho yang sudah bisa tersenyum, walau mata itu masih terlihat tidak yakin dengan pujian sang jenderal pada putranya. " _Gomawo_ , Jenderal Kim. Kyunnie memang pintar dan aku sangat bangga padanya, memang dia itu sedikit nakal tapi Aku janji hal yang sama tidak akan terulang lagi dan aku akan melarang Kyuhyun untuk ikut denganku saat memeriksa camp!"

Jenderal Kim mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Menteri Cho yang terus bicara,"Tidak perlu melarang putramu untuk hal itu dan aku juga tidak akan menghukumnya. Tujuanku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin agar Kyuhyun masuk dalam latihan bela diri dan pengenalan senjata bersama kedua putra Choi Jin Hyuk! Dalam kelompok yang ada dalam bimbingan langsung dari Hwang Min itu juga ada Chansung dan beberapa orang pilihan yang tentu kau tahu mereka dipersiapkan untuk apa!" Kim Young Woon sudah memutuskan mungkin dia bisa mengunakan putra nakal dan pemberani Menteri Cho dimasa depan.

Deg!

Cho Jae Hyun begitu terkejut mendengar perintah halus namun tanpa cela untuk menolak yang baru saja diucapkan _namja_ penguasa tempat penuh aturan keras ini. Jenderal Kim meminta agar Kyuhyun, putra nakalnya itu berlatih secara intensif bersama putra-putra Choi yang memang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi tentara dan pengawal sang jenderal dimasa depan. Apa ini suatu keberuntungan atau kemalangan bagi Kyuhyun, putranya? Apa ini akan menjadi masa depan yang baik bagi sang putra yang walaupun sangat nakal tapi adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidup Cho Jae Hyun. Dia tidak pernah bermimpi jika Kyuhyun akan bekerja untuk Korut, Cho Jae Hyun selalu berharap putranya bisa menjadi orang yang hebat di luar Negara tempat dia dilahirkan ini.

"Baik, aku mengerti Jenderal Kim!"hanya itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Menteri Cho.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lesu dan pundak tertunduk lemas Menteri Cho berjalan menuju kantornya untuk mengurusi berbagai dokumen yang membutuhkan penanganannya. Setiap beberapa menit, _namja_ yang masih sangat gagah itu menghela nafas tajam, kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat setelah pembicaraan pribadi dengan sang jenderal tadi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menolak jelas bukanlah pilihannya karena Jenderal Kim bukan meminta melainkan memerintahkannya!

' _K_ _yuhyun akan menjerit lagi malam ini!_ ',pikir Cho Jae Hyun membayangkan reaksi putra kecilnya yang sangat suka bermain dan benci dengan semua aturan yang pasti mengikatnya jika Menteri Cho mengirimnya ke tempat pelatihan pribadi itu. Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya membuat _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu tidak melihat jika seorang _namja_ dengan senyum lebar terus memperhatikannya sejak dia memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Jae Hyun? Meja itu hampir saja kau tabrak!"seruan Choi Jin Hyuk dengan nada geli yang tidak disembunyikan itu menyadarkan Menteri Cho yang segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat jika teman sekerjanya sedang duduk berselonjor disofa tempat dia biasa menerima tamu.

Dengan lunglai Menteri Cho menjatuhkan diri disofa itu dan memejamkan matanya yang terasa lelah, ditambah denyut sakit dikepalanya. "Sangat buruk dan semua ini karena aku termakan bujukan Kyuhyun untuk membawanya ke camp minggu lalu! Ini benar-benar mimpi terburuk yang tidak pernah kubayangkan!"keluh Cho Jae Hyun.

"Apa yang terjadi di camp? Kyuhyun berulah lagi? Dia merusak salah satu senjata tuan Hwang?"tanya Choi Jin Hyuk penasaran karena dia sangat mengenal putra kecil Menteri Cho yang hampir setiap saat bermasalah dengan putranya, Choi Taeyang disekolah tempat mereka belajar dikelas yang sama.

"Dia menantang dan mengejek Kim Changmin. Hal itu sampai ditelinga sang jenderal yang tadi memintaku melakukan hal yang paling kuhindari."beritahu Menteri Cho dengan nada pasrah sekaligus putus asa. Dia bisa melihat sorot kasihan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata menteri Choi yang ditujukan padanya sebelum _namja_ yang selalu menangani masalah keuangan Korut itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Jangan bilang kalau Kyuhyun akan dikirim ketempat pelatihan itu juga?"melihat Cho Jae Hyun mengangguk pelan membuat menteri keuangan itu mengerang kecil dan terus berguman ya tuhan dan bencana. "Kau tahu, Jae Hyun? Kedua putraku juga akan dikirim kesana minggu depan! Padahal seperti yang kau tahu selama ini Seung Hun dan Taeyang hanya berlatih dengan guru bela diri yang kubayar! Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan dipilih, apalagi bersama Kyuhyun!"

Mata Cho Jae Hyun terbelalak, dia tahu apa yang membuat Choi Jin Hyuk merasa takut. Kyuhyun dan Taeyang itu bagaikan tikus dan kucing, dimana pun mereka berada maka hanya akan ada kekacauan dan perkelahian bodoh! "Aku harus pulang sekarang!"seru Menteri Cho cepat tanpa menunggu sahutan Choi Jin Hyuk yang masih termenung.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyungie_ mau kemana? Joongie ikut ya...Joongie mau ikut!"pinta _namja_ kecil berpipi _chubby_ yang sejak tadi mengikuti langkah Changmin yang terlihat sibuk mengelilingi kamar besarnya untuk mencari barang-barang yang mungkin dibutuhkannya saat tinggal seminggu di villa peristirahatan sang appa yang sudah dijadikan sebagai markas latihan khusus untuknya dan beberapa anak yang menurut penilaian Hwang Min akan menjadi calon pengawal yang kuat.

"HYUNGIEEEEEE JELEK! NANTI JOONGIE BAU!"pekik si kecil itu tidak terima karena Changmin bukannya menjawab permintaannya, malah mengendong dan memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga. _Hyung_ -nya itu bahkan mencium pipinya hingga basah.

Kim Changmin, _namja_ yang baru merayakan ulang tahun ke -10 itu terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana adiknya yang sangat mengemaskan itu dengan heboh mengusap pipinya hingga memerah dengan mata doe yang mendelik lucu padanya. "Kau tidak boleh ikut, Jaejoongie. _Hyungie_ bukan pergi untuk bermain tapi berlatih bertarung, biar nanti _hyungie_ bisa selalu melindungi _uri maknae_. "lagi-lagi Changmin mencium sayang kepala si kecil yang selalu berbau harum itu. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan semua kemanjaan Jaejoong.

Kerut tipis terlihat didahi Jaejoongie kecil yang terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti ucapan Changmin _hyung_ yang terus menciumnya. Tangan kecil itu menarik kuat rambut Changmin hingga _namja_ yang menginjak remaja itu menjerit keras. "Yak! Lepaskan rambut _hyung_ , _chagiya_! Bagaimana jika _hyung_ -mu yang tampan ini jadi botak?"Changmin memasang wajah memelas hingga hanya dalam beberapa menit pekikan, jeritan dan tawa kuat Jaejoong memenuhi kamar dan mansion luas itu.

"Ada apa ini?" suara tegas yang familiar itu menghentikan kegiatan Changmin yang sedang mengelitik Jaejoong yang memberontak terus hingga ranjang besar pewaris Kim itu terlihat kusut masai. Bocah kecil yang melihat _appa_ -nya sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar segera berdiri setelah sebelumnya, dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Changmin yang merutuk kesal.

"APPA!"

Tubuh kecil itu menghambur cepat dalam pelukan erat jenderal Kim yang langsung mengendong dan menciumnya dengan penuh sayang. Tangan besar itu mengusap rambut halus Jaejoong hingga bocah kecil memekik kesal dan marah dengan nada lucu. " _Appa_ sudah merusak rambut keren Joongie! Tadi nona Song sudah menatanya!"

"Dasar jelek!"ejek Changmin mengerling malas saat mendengar celetukan aneh itu sedangkan jenderal Kim tertawa keras. Apanya yang merusak tatanan karena rambut Jaejoong jelas-jelas telah berantakan dan mencuat lucu disekeliling wajah kecil yang begitu rupawan itu. " _Mianhe, appa_ akan meminta nona Song untuk menatanya lagi nanti dan Joongie itu adalah malaikat _appa_ yang paling tampan."seru Kim Young Woon saat melihat sepasang mata doe itu hampir menangis.

"Kau sudah siap?"Tanya jenderal Kim yang melihat ransel besar Changmin yang sudah tertutup rapat dan putra sulung kebanggaannya itu sedang mengenakan jaket parasut seraya mengangguk padanya. "Hwang Min sudah menunggumu didepan!"

CUP...CUP...CUP..

"ARGH! LEPAS...HYUNGIEEEEE..."tangan kecil Jaejoong mendorong wajah Changmin yang terus berusaha menciumnya dengan kuat dengan cengiran jahil. " _Appa_! Tolong Joongie... _Hyungie_ menjilat pipi Joongie...Isshhh JOROK!"teriak si kecil itu heboh sambil berusaha menghindari dari serbuan Changmin dengan bersembunyi dibahu lebar sang jenderal yang hanya bisa mendesah kecil walau dia senang melihat bagaimana kedua putranya tumbuh menjadi anak yang bisa membuat hatinya terasa damai sekaligus bahagia.

" _Hyungie_ akan pergi seminggu lebih jadi Joongie harus mau dicium 10x!"seruan keras berbalut ancaman dari Changmin itu membuat si kecil Jaejoong merengek keras, dia tidak mau pipinya menjadi korban keganasan _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Tidak boleh cium! Kecuali _hyungie_ mau mengajak Joongie kesana...Adilkan, _hyungie_?"tawar Jaejoong dengan suara mengemaskan yang membuat Changmin semakin berat untuk meninggalkan _maknae_ tersayangnya ini. " _Appaaaa_...Joongie mau ikut!"dengan keras tangan kecil itu menarik-narik jas jenderal Kim yang berjanji mereka akan mengunjungi Changmin nanti.

"Berangkatlah, Changmin. Berlatihlah dengan baik dan selalu ingat kau akan menjadi pewaris tempat ini jadi kau harus belajar lebih keras daripada yang lainnya! Buat _appa_ dan _uri maknae_ bangga padamu!"dengan ringan Jenderal Kim menepuk bahu ramping putra sulungnya yang menatapnya dengan mata yang memilik sorot tajam seperti miliknya.

"Sampai nanti, Jaejoongie jelek!"Changmin mencium kuat pipi Jaejoong yang menangis keras.

.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Sepasang mata Changmin langsung mengenali _namja_ berambut ikal yang beberapa minggu yang lalu pernah mempermalukannya di lapangan memanah begitu dia menginjakkan kaki diruang latihan super luas yang dibangun Jenderal Kim untuk melatih anak-anak yang berpotensi menjadi petarung hebat. Suara Changmin yang lumayan keras dan juga siapa dirinya, membuat ruang latihan yang tadinya penuh dengan suara sekarang hening dan sesepi kuburan!

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya untuk memulai latihan bela diri yang sebenarnya sangat dibencinya itu mendongak langsung saat mendengar suara dingin dan juga keheningan mendadak pada ruang latihan yang selalu ramai itu. Matanya yang berwarna caramel melihat sosok kurus dan tinggi yang sudah mematahkan busur kebanggaannya sedang berdiri dengan gaya _bossy_ didepannya.

' _Jadi ini dia si pewaris Kim yang membuatku sampai dihukum appa tidak boleh main game selama sebulan! Gara-gara dia juga sekarang aku harus berlatih tarung yang membuatku memar disekujur tubuh!_ 'batin Kyuhyun yang sontak berdiri dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, dia tidak akan kalah dengan pewaris menyebalkan ini. "Si sombong ternyata! Sepertinya ini akan jadi musim panas yang seru! Kenapa aku disini? Tentu saja karena aku lebih hebat darimu, bodoh!"cetus Kyuhyun dengan nada acuh dan mata menantang. Dia bahkan sepenuhnya mengabaikan suara terkesiap yang terdengar dari berbagai sudut ruang latihan.

"Berani sekali!"dengus Changmin menyampiri tempat Kyuhyun berdiri angkuh. Mata Changmin memicing pada _namja_ menyebalkan yang tingginya bahkan hanya mencapai bahunya itu. Senyum meremehkan terulas dari bibir pewaris Kim yang sudah menunjukkan sikap arogan diusia yang masih 10 tahun itu. "Kau yakin lebih hebat dariku, pendek? Sombong sekali dan tidak tahu diri!"desis Changmin tajam dan bisa dilihatnya _namja_ pendek itu mengepalkan tangannya, mata sewarna caramel itu seperti mengobarkan api permusuhan dengannya.

"Tuan muda, anda sudah datang?"sela Choi Seung Hun, putra sulung Menteri Choi sekaligus _namja_ tertua yang akan berlatih dibawah asuhan pelatih Hwang dengan nada cepat seraya membungkuk hormat pada Changmin yang masih menyeringai tajam pada _namja_ berambut ikal yang mendengus keras seraya menghentakkan kaki sebelum berlalu dari hadapannnya dengan mulut yang bergerak-gerak lucu.

Changmin mengikuti langkah cepat _namja_ pendek itu dengan sudut matanya seraya bertanya pada putra sulung menteri Choi yang masih berdiri disampingnya, "Siapa dia? Menyebalkan dan kurang ajar sekali sikapnya!"cela Changmin sambil memperhatikan ruangan luas yang dipenuhi matras dan alat latihan.

Choi Seung Hun menghela nafas lelah, dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi saat melihat sorot menantang dari mata Kyuhyun tadi. Sepertinya musim panas ini akan sangat berat untuk mereka semua tebak Choi Seung Hun dalam hati. Dalam camp pelatihan ini berkumpul semua orang yang diketahuinya hobi mencari masalah. Kemarin saja, Taeyang dan Kyuhyun sempat berkelahi hingga harus dipisahkannya hanya karena keduanya tidak mau bekerjasama dalam memanjat tebing buatan. Sekarang putra _ahjussi_ Cho itu malah menantang sang pewaris Kim yang baru saja tiba.

"Dia itu Cho Kyuhyun. Putra dari Menteri Cho dan baru seminggu ini bergabung dengan kami. Sikapnya memang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi dia anak yang baik dan sangat cepat belajar."sahut Seung Hun, remaja yang sudah berusia 14 tahun dan yang tertua diantara mereka. _Appa_ -nya telah mengingatkannya berkali-kali agar bisa membawa diri dan menjaga adiknya ditempat ini karena Kim Changmin itu akan menjadi pemimpin mereka dimasa depan.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."gumam Changmin pelan dengan seringai kecil yang lagi-lagi membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa merinding.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa!"

Suara mengejek yang lagi-lagi terdengar olehnya itu membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja terjatuh karena tendangan Choi Taeyang pada kaki kirinya segera berdiri dan membanting katana yang sedang dipegangnya dengan keras dilantai bermatras tebal itu. Tangannya sakit dan hampir melepuh karena berjam-jam memegang katana berat yang diberikan _ahjussi_ Park padanya apalagi dengan partner latihan semenjijikkan bungsu Choi, namun kata-kata menghina itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir menangis saat berbalik dan melihat si sombong Kim itu sedang berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pilar diruangan itu dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa tidak kau urus saja panah dan bujurmu itu! Kau pemanah paling payah yang kukenal!"seru Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi, dia tidak suka Kim sombong itu selalu meremehkan kemampuannya mengunakan pedang. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu sepenuhnya mengabaikan jika sekarang dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian semua teman-temannya yang tentu saja tidak akan berani membelanya.

Changmin berjalan tenang kearah Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat lucu dengan wajah merah penuh keringat dan rambut ikal yang lepek karena keringat. Hari-hari ditempat latihan ini menjadi tidak membosankan bagi Changmin sejak dirinya sibuk menganggu _namja_ kecil yang sangat berani itu. "Apa mauku? Berani sekali kau menanyakan apa mauku, Cho _evil_?"sengaja pewaris Kim itu juga meninggikan suaranya. Changmin sangat menikmati sorot ketakutan yang terpancar dari setiap mata yang ada diruangan itu.

Bukannya takut seperti yang lainnya, Kyuhyun malah mengangkat tinggi kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah dikenalnya ini. "Kenapa aku harus takut padamu? Karena kau adalah pewaris Kim yang terhormat itu? Huh...mengelikan sekali! Kau itu hanya si sombong yang kebetulan bermarga Kim!"decih Kyuhyun kasar, _namja_ kecil berambut ikal itu seolah lupa dimana dia sekarang.

"Kyu...Hentikan! Dia itu Kim Changmin! Kau bisa kena hukuman lagi nanti!"bisik Taemin yang mencekal kuat tangan Kyuhyun, takut sahabat baru yang berbagi kamar dengannya itu mengulangi tindakan cerobohnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

2 hari yang lalu Kyuhyun baru saja dihukum mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 20 kali karena telah membuat kursi yang akan diduduki pewaris Kim itu patah, untung saja saat itu Chansung yang menduduki kursi itu. Choi Taeyang yang melihat ulah Kyuhyun tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan untuk mengadukan hal itu langsung pada Hwang Min!

Tawa sinis yang terasa aneh untuk _namja_ berusaia 10 tahun keluar dari bibir tipis Changmin yang mencengkram erat tangan kecil Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat berani ya, Cho! Jarang sekali ada orang yang tidak takut padaku!"puji Changmin dengan nada sarkastik yang membuat semua orang menundukkan kepala kecuali hwang chansung yang terkekeh pelan melihat pertunjukkan didepannya. "Baik, kita lihat setangguh apa kau!"desis Changmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya merasa takut.

"Untuk satu minggu ke depan, Cho Kyuhyun yang akan membersihkan ruang latihan ini sendirian! Siapa pun yang membantunya akan berhadapan langsung denganku!"

Nafas Kyuhyun seolah berhenti saat mendengar suara keras itu. Bagaimana bisa si sombong Kim itu dengan seenaknya memperlakukannya seperti pembantu dan tidak seorang pun di ruangan ini berani membelanya? Bahkan _ahjussi_ Park yang melihat semua ini hanya diam? Tangan kecil Kyuhyun mengepal erat dan matanya bersorot marah melihat Changmin tersenyum penuh ejekan padanya.

"Kau itu iblis!"desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Changmin memajukan badannya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun dan berbisik lirih ditelinga _namja_ yang selalu membuatnya merasa terhibur dan tertantang ditempat membosankan ini. "Lawan aku terus dan _appa_ -mu akan menjadi salah satu penghuni camp!"

Mata _caramel namja_ berusia 8 tahun menunjukkan rasa terkejut dengan ancaman itu. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! _Appa_ -ku tidak bersalah!"geram Kyuhyun tertahan. Dia tidak mungkin menjerit seperti yang diperintahkan otaknya karena saat ini semua mata sedang tertuju padanya dengan berbagai sorot aneh. Hwang Chansung yang terkekeh pelan, Choi Taeyang yang tersenyum mengejek padanya serta tatapan mengasihani dari Lee Taemin.

"Aku bisa! Kau lupa? Aku adalah Kim Changmin, sang pewaris jenderal Kim!"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks a lot untuk semua CHANGKYU lover, reviews, followers, favourites, siders and guests. Masa remaja changkyu ini masih beberapa chap, so sabar ya.


	5. THE HEIR 4

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : This story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, NO FLAMER, alur** **LAMBAT** **, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PYONGYANG, KORUT**

.

 **VILLA KIM**

Malam itu sudah larut, bulan bulat diatas langit cerah itu memancarkan sinarnya dan membuat lorong panjang disalah satu selasar villa super luas itu terlihat temaram. Dengan langkah terseok-seok sosok kecil dengan bahu lunglai itu berjalan sambil menyeret tas ransel yang sebenarnya tidak berat itu. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan nyeri, otaknya terus menjeritkan ribuan kata makian untuk orang yang membuatnya selelah ini.

DRIETTTTT...

BLAMMM...

Dengan kasar Cho Kyuhyun melempar ranselnya ke sudut ruangan kamar yang masih diterangi lampu tidur itu. Dia tidak peduli jika ulahnya itu akan membangunkan teman sekamarnya yang mungkin saja sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun merasa semua hal ditempat terkutuk ini sangatlah tidak adil. "Dasar diktator! Iblis! Akan kubalas kau nanti, Kim!"desis _namja_ berambut ikal itu berulang kali.

BRAKKK...

BRAKKK...

Takut bercampur marah serta merasa tidak adil membuat Kyuhyun membanting semua barang-barang yang ada dikamar yang dibaginya bersama Lee Taemin, _namja_ seusia dirinya yang juga terpilih untuk berlatih bersama dengan pewaris sombong itu. Bagaimana mungkin iblis Kim itu mengancam untuk memasukan _appa_ -nya dalam salah satu camp yang mengerikan itu! Semua semakin berat untuk Kyuhyun sejak Kim Changmin muncul di tempat pelatihan yang ternyata memang dirancang untuk pewaris sombong itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau marah, Kyu. Lebih baik kau makan."tunjuk Taemin yang sejak tadi sebenarnya belum tertidur dan mengamati tingkah sahabat barunya itu pada 1 nampan yang sengaja dibawanya dari ruang makan karena Kyuhyun selalu melewatkan jam makan untuk membersihkan ruang latihan.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya pada salah satu kasur kecil dikamar itu. Dia sudah tidak merasa lapar karena terlalu lelah. _Namja_ berusia 8 tahun itu memejamkan erat matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya selama beberapa hari. "Aku takut, Tae...Takut... _Appa_ satu-satunya milikku."bisiknya lirih hampir tak terdengar. Setetes airmata bergulir dari mata Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup rapat. Senakal apapun Kyuhyun, dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa _appa_ -nya!

"Tuan muda hanya mengancammu, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya Kyu..."Taemin menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan duduk disisi kasur sempit Kyuhyun. Dia selalu berusaha menghibur dan menasehati Kyuhyun agar tidak menentang Kim Changmin. Tidak peduli sebesar apa pun rasa tidak suka yang menjalar dalam hati mereka, _namja_ bermarga Kim itu tetaplah putra dari penguasa tempat ini. "Sudah kubilang berulang kali, hilangkan sikap pembangkangmu itu! Tidak ada gunanya kau terus menantangnya! Kau harus pikirkan, kita disini bukan untuk beberapa hari!"cetus Taemin sedikit menyalahkan.

Mata Kyuhyun sontak terbuka mendengar suara Taemin yang sedikit meninggi itu. "Jadi maksudmu, kita harus diam dan membiarkan dia berbuat seenaknya? Aku tidak mau! Dia itu juga anak kecil seperti kita!"bantah Kyu langsung. "Seharusnya pelatih Hwang menegurnya! Dia tidak berhak untuk memberiku hukuman. Aku benci Kim iblis itu!"Kyuhyun memukul kuat bantal yang ada dipelukkannya.

"Kalau begitu, terserah padamu. Asal ingat, jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti berusaha mencelakainya lagi!"tandas Taemin seraya masuk dalam selimutnya, lebih baik dia tidur daripada berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya lelah karena semua latihan gila yang diterapkan ditempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Disaat semua penghuni villa mungkin sudah terlelap dalam mimpi, diruang latihan kecil yang hanya boleh dimasuki orang-orang tertentu tampak 2 sosok _namja_ masih sibuk berlatih dengan pedang kayu ditangan masing-masing. Keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya, rambut yang basah membuat wajah mereka terlihat berkilau. Tidak ada satupun senyum diwajah kedua _namja_ itu!

"Anda harus memegang pedang itu lebih kuat dan menghunuskannya tanpa ragu. Setiap keraguan bisa membawa bencana! Ambil setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk membunuh lawan anda!"suara Hwang Min terus terdengar dari sudut ruangan itu. Matanya terus mengikuti gerakan kedua _namja_ yang memang mendapat bimbingan khusus diluar pelatihan bersama yang lain. "Chansung jangan ragu menendang dengan kakimu itu! Lupakan jika dia itu sahabatmu, didepanmu sekarang adalah musuh terbesar yang harus kau kalahkan!"seru Hwang Min keras karena dia bisa melihat keraguan di mata putranya untuk membalas serangan agresif sang pewaris kecil.

Seringai kecil mengulas serentak dibibir keduanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersemangat dengan semua seruan pelatih mereka. "Mari kita lakukan dengan serius, Chan!"tantang Changmin yang kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

Chansung berkeliat secepat kilat sambil menangkis tending kaki sahabatnya itu. "Siapa takut? Ayo maju, tuan muda Kim. Aku tidak akan mengalah!"

Latihan itu berlangsung selama 2 jam sebelum Changmin dan Changsung terkapar ditengah ruangan itu dengan nafas tersengal yang hampir putus. Seluruh badan mereka seperti tak berasa dengan pikiran yang mengawang karena lelah, tubuh mereka dibanjiri keringat yang terus mengalir seperti air. "Aku merasa tidak akan bisa bergerak seminggu!"keluh Chansung yang menerima botol yang disodorkan Changmin padanya.

" _Appa_ -mu itu benar-benar penjelmaan setan, Chan! Dia bahkan tidak peduli aku ini putra jenderal Kim! Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti dia akan kukalahkan!"Changmin terkekeh kecil saat mengucapkan impiannya itu. Dia memang sangat mengagumi _ahjussi_ Hwang yang terkenal dengan reputasinya.

"HUHHH! Kau dan gelarmu itu tidak berarti untuk _appa_!"dengus Chansung seraya mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia memang sangat bangga pada sang _appa_ yang menjadi orang yang dipilih jenderal Kim untuk melatih sang pewaris. "Ah ya, ada apa dengan kau dan Kyu? Kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan. Dia terlihat sangat lelah!"Chansung berdiri dan menarik juga Changmin yang sebelumnya masih berbaring. Ruangan itu sudah kosong, Hwang Min pergi setelah latihan khusus itu selesai.

Sambil menutup pintu, Changmin melirik satu-satunya sahabat yang selalu bersamanya itu. "Keterlaluan? Kurasa tidak, dia itu sudah berani melawanku didepan semua anak dan bisa kau bayangkan jika itu terjadi saat kita dewasa nanti?"mata bambi itu terlihat dewasa untuk _namja_ yang baru berusia 10 tahun.

Beberapa saat mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga akhirnya Chansung menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Kau benar, Kim. Tidak ada orang yang boleh menentangmu sekarang ataupun nanti karena itu akan membawa bencana untuk kelangsungan Negara ini!"

Senyum lebar yang jarang ditunjukkan Changmin selain pada Jaejoong, adiknya terulas dibibirnya. Dengan kuat dia memeluk bahu Chansung yang lebih lebar darinya. "Aku tahu kau akan selalu mendukungku, Chan! Korut suatu hari akan menjadi milikku dan kau harus menjadi orang kepercayaanku!"

"Itu sudah pasti!"sahut Chansung dengan seringai lebar.

.

.

.

Hari, minggu dan bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Intensitas latihan di villa Kim juga semakin ketat dan berat. Beberapa _namja_ dipulangkan karena dinilai tidak mampu mengikuti semua aturan dan latihan berat yang diterapkan Hwang Min, menteri pertahanan sekaligus pelatih dalam camp khusus ini. Setiap bulan, _namja_ tinggi besar dengan kulit gelap yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Hwang Chansung itu mengadakan evaluasi seperti yang sedang berlangsung dalam ruang latihan _indoor_ saat ini.

Latihan fisik, pengenalan senjata, tarung, memanah, menembak, kemampuan mengunakan alat-alat komunikasi dan tentu saja pelajaran tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Negara dan pengetahuan umum lainnya diberikan pada _namja-namja_ yang nantinya akan menjadi orang-orang yang dibutuhkan Korut. Bakat setiap anak dipantau dengan cermat untuk menentukan apa yang akan diajarkan pada mereka.

"Perhatikan kakimu, Taeyang!"herdik pelatih Hwang dengan nada tinggi pada Choi Taeyang yang sedang kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi Lee Taemin yang selalu terlihat sangat tenang namun tanpa diduga berhasil menjatuhkan adik TOP yang selalu menyebalkan itu. "Apa kau mau kalah dengan Taemin?"cela pelatih Hwang untuk membangkitkan semangat Taeyang yang sekarang terlihat marah.

Disisi arena besar penuh bau keringat yang selalu menjadi saksi pembuktian _namja-namja_ kecil yang akan dibentuk menjadi sosok kuat untuk kepentingan Korut itu berdiri dengan sikap santai dan acuh sang pewaris Kim dengan Chansung yang sibuk mengunyah roti sambil memperhatikan duel yang berlangsung antara Lee Taemin si kecil manis dengan Choi Taeyang si Bengal pembawa masalah!

"Aku bertaruh si manis itu akan menang! Tidak kuduga dia secepat itu sekarang~~~~"seru Chansung dengan senyum lebar tanpa peduli remah-remah roti yang dikunyahnya mengotori seragam latihan milik Changmin yang hanya mendengus lirih. "Oiii, apa yang kau lihat tuan muda Kim? Serius sekali ~~"ejek Chansung yang sebenarnya tahu sejak tadi Changmin sibuk menatap Cho Kyuhyun dengan penuh dendam.

Tanpa menjawab ejekan Chansung yang sudah sibuk menatap Lee Taemin yang kembali menyerang Choi Taeyang tanpa ampun dengan penuh kekaguman, Changmin berjalan santai mendekati Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat sibuk bicara dengan Choi Minho sambil mengerak-gerakan tangannya.

"Daripada kalian sibuk bicara yang tidak penting sebaiknya lihat duel yang sedang berlangsung itu!"kecam Changmin dingin pada kedua _namja_ yang sontak diam dan memandangnya dengan sorot aneh, terutama Kyuhyun yang melengos kearah lain.

Minho yang tidak mau berurusan dengan sang pewaris Kim mengulas senyum kikuk diwajahnya. "Kami hanya sedang bicara tentang _game_ yang baru saja dikirimkan _ahjussi_ Cho pada Kyuhyun."beritahu _namja_ bermata besar itu tanpa diminta hingga Kyuhyun menyikut keras perut Minho dengan sikunya.

"Untuk apa kau beritahu dia? Dasar bodoh!"bentak Kyuhyun tertahan, mengabaikan _smirk_ tipis yang diwajah sombong Kim Changmin yang seolah mengatakan ' _L_ _ihat saja, bahkan temanmu itu takut padaku!_ '. Mata Kyuhyun menantang Changmin tanpa takut, dia sudah ditindas dan diperlakukan seperti pembantu, jadi apalagi yang harus ditakutinya? Batin Kyuhyun yang memang bandel. "Kenapa kau menghampiri kami, tuan muda Kim? Bukankah setelah ini giliran anda dengan Seung Hyun _hyung_? Kulihat dia sangat kuat dan cepat, anda mungkin harus berhati-hati."suara kyuhyun memang sopan namun nada ejekan jelas terdengar.

Menimbang apa yang ingin dilakukannya, Changmin tertawa kecil. Dia akan membuat Cho Kyuhyun tahu sehebat apa dirinya sekarang. "Aku sangat terharu kau mengkhawatirkanku, Cho _evil_ tapi lupakan itu karena aku disini untuk menantang Choi Minho naik ke arena itu untuk menghadapiku!"seru Changmin dengan suara keras yang membuat semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya, termasuk _ahjussi_ Hwang yang baru saja mengumumkan kemenangan Taemin dari Choi Taeyang langsung menghampirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Changmin? Lawanmu sudah ditentukan, kenapa kau menantang Minho?"tanya _appa_ Chansung itu sedikit bingung dengan ulah pewaris kecil yang selalu tidak bisa diduga ini. Lawan pertandingan ini sudah ditentukan melalui undian sejak bulan lalu agar semua anak bisa mempersiapkan diri dengan baik.

Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat Minho sudah gemetar ketakutan karena tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Changmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Peduli setan dengan semua hukuman gila Changmin untuknya. Saat ini dia harus berani membantu sahabatnya karena percuma saja menunggu orang lain buka suara, mereka semua pengecut dan takut pada Kim Changmin!

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menantang Minho? Kau ingin menang mudah? Licik sekali otakmu itu, Kim sombong! Atau kau itu pengecut?"tuding Kyuhyun marah dengan suara keras, dia tahu sekali Minho hanyalah korban dari si gila Kim Changmin karena putra dari teman _appa_ -nya itu berani bicara padanya atau mungkin karena Changmin tahu Minho tidaklah sekuat TOP!

Tawa geli terdengar dari Changmin yang jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresinya. "Aku pengecut dan ingin menang mudah? Tidak salah yang kau ucapkan itu? Sebelum kau bicara, sebaiknya gunakan otakmu itu Cho _evil_!"kecam Changmin tajam. "Kau takut Minho kalah ditanganku?"ejek Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun mendelik marah padanya. Mata sang pewaris jenderal Kim yang selalu tenang itu menatap seluruh ruangan itu sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali Chansung yang terbahak keras karena tahu sekali jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ingin menantang Choi Seung Hyun dan Choi Minho sekaligus dalam duel kali ini!"

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

' _ **...dia percaya diri, kuat dan sangat bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Aku yakin Changmin akan jadi namja yang sangat hebat, jenderal. Anda bisa melihatnya dalam video yang aku kirim, dia begitu mengagumkan bulan ini.'**_

Suara berat Hwang Min yang sedang menghubunginya untuk melaporkan perkembangan Changmin itu membuat Kim Young Woon tersenyum bangga. "Aku sedang melihatnya. Semua anak terlihat sangat hebat dan kuat dengan cara masing-masing."mata jenderal Kim terpaku pada duel antara salah satu putra Choi Jin Hyuk dengan _namja_ kecil berwajah semanis Jaejoong yang duduk tenang dilantai untuk melihat video yang mungkin dikira _namja_ kecil itu adalah salah satu _film action_ favoritnya. "Hwang Min, _gomawo_ untuk semua yang kau lakukan, terutama Chansung yang..."

' _ **Jangan pikirkan itu, Young Woon. Changmin anak yang baik dan aku senang mereka bisa berteman, jangan biarkan masa lalu itu menghantuimu.**_ 'sela Hwang Min yang sangat mengenal jenderal Kim karena mereka juga tumbuh bersama sebelum Kim Young Woon dikirim ke Amerika untuk belajar.

Jenderal Kim mengusap pelan wajahnya, mengusir rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya semudah itu. Selamat malam!"tanpa menunggu sahutan Hwang Min, Jenderal Kim menutup ponselnya. Dia tidak mau membicarakan hal yang akan mengingatkannya pada salah satu putra kembarnya!

" _APPAAAAA_! Itu _hyungie_ ~~~~~WOWWW, keren sekali. Joongie juga mau seperti itu!"pekik _namja_ kecil yang sudah mengenakan piyama tidur itu heboh saat mata doe-nya menatap pada layar besar yang memenuhi salah satu dinding kerja jenderal Kim. "Itu pedang sungguhan, _appa_? Kereeenn...Joongie mau...! Besok kita beli ya _, appaaaa_..."pinta Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok Changmin yang terlihat begitu dewasa.

"Akan kita beli besok. Sekarang duduk dengan tenang dan kita lihat Changmin _hyung_ , _arra_?"Jaejoong mengangguk cepat dan segera duduk bersila. Kim Young Woon yang juga sedang melihat kearah layar itu tersenyum bangga. Dia tahu putra sulung sekaligus pewarisnya itu tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya, Changmin terlihat begitu ahli mengunakan pedang tipis yang sangat tajam itu saat menghadapi salah satu Choi bersaudara dan juga...Choi Minho?

Setahu jenderal Kim setiap anak hanya akan menghadapi 1 lawan, tapi kenapa putranya menghadapi 2 lawan sekaligus meskipun terlihat dilayar jika Choi Minho begitu kaku dan ragu saat menyerang Changmin. Gerakan Changmin sangat gesit dan selalu tepat waktu, setiap langkah _namja_ kecil itu sepertinya penuh perhitungan. Jenderal Kim bahkan bisa melihat seringai dibibir tipis putra kebanggaanya itu saat berhasil menjatuhkan Choi Seung Hyun yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya sedangkan tinju tangan kirinya mengenai wajah Choi Minho yang langsung tersungkur disudut arena.

" _ **B**_ _ **angun dan hadapi aku dengan semua kemampuan**_ _ **kalian**_ _ **! Aku tidak suka ka**_ _ **lian**_ _ **mengalah,**_ _ **terutama kau,**_ _ **TOP!**_ _ **Lupakan siapa aku atau aku yang akan membuat kalian babak belur.**_ _ **"**_ suara datar Changmin bahkan terdengar tajam ditelinga jenderal Kim meski melalui audio video yang sedang diputarnya. Keringat tampak membasahi seluruh wajah Changmin yang penuh tekad dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Ciattt...Ciattt...Tendang! Ayoooo pukul dia _hyungieeee..."_ sorakan keras Jaejoong yang sedang meniru gerakan-gerakan Changmin itu mengalihkan sedikit fokus jenderal Kim dari video yang dikirimkan Hwang Min padanya. Putra kesayangannya itu tampak begitu lucu dan bahagia, senyum lebar tidak pernah lepas dari wajah seindah malaikat itu.

" _ **Tentu aku tidak akan ragu lagi, tuan muda**_."seru Seung Hyun yang sudah berdiri tegak sedangkan Minho berdiri disisinya dengan ragu. _**"Mianhe jika aku mungkin akan melukai anda."**_ jenderal Kim suka sekali dengan sifat sulung Choi yang selalu tenang itu.

Changmin tersenyum tipis, _**"Itu yang kutunggu, Seung Hun hyung dan kau, Minho mana keberanianmu? Buktikan jika kau pantas ada diantara kami semua! Bahkan Cho evil lebih berani daripada kau!"**_ cela Changmin tajam dan tanpa peringatan langsung meloncat kearah Choi Minho yang sekarang sibuk menghindari semua serbuan cepat sang pewaris Kim.

Evaluasi bulanan ini memang selalu dikirimkan Hwang Min setiap bulannya, jenderal Kim selalu mengawasi semua perkembangan fisik dan mental pewarisnya itu dengan teliti. Tidak ada satu pun yang luput perhatian _namja_ yang selalu bertangan dingin itu. "Jangan meloncat seperti itu Joongie..."larang Kim Young Woon saat melihat putra bungsunya melompat heboh diatas sofa meniru gerakan Changmin yang sudah terlihat dibanjiri keringat dilayar raksasa itu saat berhasil menendang Seung Hyun keluar arena.

Senyum dingin terlihat diwajah tampan putra sulungnya itu saat dinyatakan sebagai pemenang oleh Hwang Min. Mata jenderal Kim yang jeli bisa melihat jika dilayar itu Changmin sedang melemparkan seringai tajam pada salah satu _namja_ berambut ikal yang sepertinya marah pada putranya itu.

' _Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa Changmin terlihat membencinya? Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi disana._ 'putus jenderal Kim saat kamera sekarang menyorot wajah _namja_ kecil yang sekarang berdiri diatas arena itu dengan sebuah tongkat wushu panjang untuk menghadapi Chansung yang tertawa lebar.

" _A_ _ppa,_ Joongie mau seperti _hyungie_! Kapan kita kesana? Kenapa _hyungie_ tidak pulang? _Appaaaa_...Jangan diam saja! Huhhh, _appa_ tidak seruuuu!"Jaejoong menarik-narik dasi sang jenderal yang hanya tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana putra bungsunya yang selalu mengemaskan ini begitu ceria. Dengan sayang diusapnya kepala Jaejoong yang sedang merengut padanya.

"Besok Changmin _hyung_ pulang, jadi _uri maknae_ sabar saja. Kita akan main sepuasnya dengan _hyung_ -mu itu."beritahu jenderal Kim sambil memangku tubuh kecil _namja_ berusia 5 tahun yang sudah kembali serius melihat apa yang berlangsung dilayar didepan mereka dan tidak menanyakan seribu hal lain seperti biasanya.

Kim Young Woon terkekeh, Jaejoong kecil terlihat begitu antusias melihat video yang sekarang menunjukkan Cho Kyuhyun yang memegang tongkat wushu panjang dengan senyum licik dibibirnya baru saja memukul bahu Chansung dengan kuat hingga putra Hwang Min itu mengatupkan bibirnya menahan sakit. _**"**_ _ **A**_ _ **yo**_ _ **lawan aku**_ _ **,**_ _ **Hwang Chansung**_ _ **! Akan kub**_ _ **uktikan pada tuan muda sombong-mu itu jika dia tidak bisa terus meremehkanku**_ _ **!"**_ suara putra kecil menteri Cho itu begitu dingin sedangkan matanya menatap tajam pada Changmin yang berdiri disamping arena mengamati duel yang berlangsung.

" _ **Ckckckk...Sikap angkuh itu membuat kau lupa diri, Cho Kyuhyun! Arra, mari kita bermain serius sekarang dan jangan salahkan aku jika wajah manis itu terluka!**_ "tanpa aba-aba Chansung yang bertubuh besar itu menghantamkan tinjunya langsung pada wajah Kyuhyun yang untung saja sempat menghindar namun tekelan kaki panjang Chansung berhasil membuatnya jatuh dengan keras.

Tangan kecil Jaejoong yang memeluk leher jenderal Kim mengalihkan mata namja bertubuh kekar itu pada putranya dengan tatapan bertanya,"Jaejoongie ingin seperti _namja_ itu saja! Dia bisa memukul Chansung yang selalu mencubit pipiku. Hebat sekali, _appa~~~~~~~~~~"_

' _Cho Kyuhyun memang akan jadi namja yang hebat dengan semua keberaniannya itu_.'Jenderal kim bisa melihat _namja_ Cho itu melawan Chansung yang lebih cepat dan punya teknik hebat dengan sekuat tenaga. "Tentu saja _uri maknae_ nanti akan sehebat itu."

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : always say thanks to all readers. Senang sekali FF CHANGKYU ini bisa diterima dengan baik ya. Kenapa Changmin kasar sekali dengan Kyu? Mungkin karena selama ini pewaris Kim ini tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang berani melawannya. Okey see you soon and i hope you like this chapter^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Title :THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, NO FLAMER, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **5**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PYONGYANG, KORUT**

.

 **VILLA KIM**

"Seharusnya kau tolak saja! Dia tidak boleh seenaknya menantangmu karena itu menyalahi semua peraturan pelatih Hwang! Lihat keadaanmu sekarang!"omel Kyuhyun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sambil mengompres memar-memar yang ada disekujur tubuh Minho dibantu oleh Taemin yang hanya diam. "Sejak kapan si sombong itu bisa sehebat itu? Taktik apa itu? Pura-pura jatuh untuk mengelabuhi kalian? Dan dia bisa menggunakan pedang dengan tangan kiri...HUHHH...Aku yakin sekali dia itu curang! Kalian semua bodoh sudah bersorak dan memberinya selamat!"cecar _namja_ berambut ikal itu sadis tanpa henti tentang semua hal yang tidak disukainya dari seorang Kim Changmin yang dengan sukses menjadi juara 1 dalam evaluasi bulan ini.

Minho hanya meringis pelan tanpa niat menjawab satu pun omelan Kyuhyun karena semua itu tidak berguna untuknya. Apa yang terjadi di arena tadi sudah membuktikan mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa dihadapan Kim Changmin, sudah jelas pewaris muda itu memiliki segalanya, kemampuan dan kepintaran! Lagipula melawan sang pewaris hanya akan berakibat buruk. Mungkin Kyuhyun lupa pada memar yang sudah membiru disudut bibirnya karena pukulan Hwang Chansung yang bertarung seperti _bulldozer_ itu, pikir Minho sambil melirik Taemin yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Terlihat jelas _namja_ kecil berwajah manis itu terlalu malas mendengar semua ocehan Kyuhyun tentang Kim Changmin!

"Apa kau tidak bosan terus bicara tentang Kim Changmin itu?"tanya Minho yang akhirnya jengah. Pembicaraan itu terus membuatnya ingat akan kekalahan memalukan itu.

Cho Kyuhyun menyengir kecil seraya mengacak rambut ikalnya yang masih lembab karena keringat sambil mengumankan kata _mianhe_ beberapa kali. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup dalam hati kecilnya karena suka atau tidak, membicarakan pewaris Kim itu pasti mengingatkan Minho lagi tentang hasil pertandingan tadi.

Evaluasi bulanan kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan siapa Kim Changmin sebenarnya! _Namja_ yang seusia dengan Minho dan bahkan lebih muda dari TOP itu mampu bergerak sangat cepat tanpa kehilangan tenaga dan ketepatan dalam setiap pukulan dan tendangannya. Kim Changmin bertarung dengan dingin dan tanpa ragu, dia memanfaatkan tubuh tinggi dan kurusnya itu untuk menghindar dan membalas setiap tinju dan tendangan cepat lawannya, bahkan pewaris Kim itu mampu menggunakan senjata dengan tangan kiri!

"Aku masih bingung kenapa dia menantang Minho...Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakanmu kurang hebat..."mulai Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar saat melihat Minho memasang wajah kesal padanya dan Lee Taemin mendengus lirih. "Mungkin iblis Kim itu punya masalah dengan otaknya!"gerutu Kyuhyun. "Dan bisa kalian bayangkan? Kita akan terjebak bersamanya bertahun-tahun di villa ini! Aku benci sekali arrrghhhh..."erang Kyuhyun dramatis dengan wajah yang seolah tertindas, lupa jika sering kali karena ulahnya teman-teman segrup-nya 'lah yang akan menerima hukuman!

"Dia menantang Minho karena kau, Kyunnie!"

Suara dingin Taemin yang sedang mengoleskan obat lebam pada kaki Minho itu menghentikan semua pengerakan dan omelan Kyuhyun yang langsung menatap teman sekamarnya itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Kenapa bisa karena dia? Hari ini Kim Changmin bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padanya. "Apa maksudmu, Tae? Aku bersikap sebaik malaikat hari ini."bantah Kyuhyun cepat, mengabaikan mata Minho yang seolah mengejeknya.

Dengan gesit Taemin melompat turun dari tempat tidur Minho, dia berdiri langsung dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan senyum malas. Tangannya memukul kesal kepala Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat berhasil menghindar. "Sebaik malaikat? Kalau begitu otakmu juga sama bermasalahnya dengan pewaris Kim itu! Kalau saja kau tidak membela Minho saat Changmin menantangnya, mungkin Minho tidak akan terluka separah ini! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksi _ahjussi_ Choi nanti melihat Minho yang penuh lebam?"

Kyuhyun diam mendengar semua rentetan kata penuh emosi dan menyalahkan yang keluar dari mulut Taemin, tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa ini bisa menjadi salahnya. "Aku tidak tahu tujuannya tapi kurasa tuan muda Kim masih dendam karena kau mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan memanah semalam! Kau ingat? Kau bilang dia payah dihadapan semua orang."lanjut Taemin dengan nada yang melunak karena sebandel apa pun Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya.

" _O_ _moooo...Mianhe_ Minho-ah, aku tidak ingat itu, tapi dia memang payah-Aku hanya berkata jujur..."Kyuhyun meringis pelan, menyadari jika memang semua ini mungkin karena mulut tajamnya. Dia bisa melihat kedua temannya itu mencibir kesal.

Minho duduk pelan diatas kasur ruang rawat itu, punggung terasa sakit sekali karena beberapa kali jatuh dengan keras, lebam sebesar peta Korut bahkan mungkin terdapat disana. "Sudahlah, aku lelah dan sebaiknya kau obati luka dibibirmu itu, Kyu. Kulihat kau juga dihajar habis-habisan oleh raksasa Hwang itu."

Perlahan putra bandel menteri Cho itu meraba bibirnya yang memang terasa nyeri,"Hwang Chansung itu sungguh menyebalkan! Dia membuatku jatuh tepat dikaki iblis Kim itu...Haiaaazzz...Kalian lihat tadi? Kim Changmin menertawakanku! Lihat saja akan kubuat dia malu juga! Akan kubalas Chansung bulan depan!"seru Kyuhyun berapi-api dengan tangan terkepal erat dan mata yang seperti mengobarkan api. Lagi-lagi putra menteri Cho itu lupa siapa yang sedang dibicarakannya itu.

Helaan pasrah terdengar dari kedua _namja_ yang menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun ditempat pelatihan ini. "Sudah kubilang jangan cari masalah dengannya. Sekarang kau lihat akibatnya, Minho memar dan hampir mati ditangan tuan muda itu! Kau sendiri juga terluka! Apa itu tidak cukup?"cela Taemin seraya membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur sempit tempat Choi Minho duduk bersandar.

"bangunkan aku 1 jam lagi! Aku akan mimpi indah hari ini!" Taemin memejamkan matanya dengan senyum kecil. Dia sangat lelah namun senang karena bisa mengalahkan si bengal Choi Taeyang!

.

.

.

.

"Aku kesalllll ~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Ini semua karena kau, Kyunnie~~~~~~bla bla bla... Dasar Taeminie menyebalkan, aku ini sahabatmu! Harusnya kau membelaku, bukan iblis Kim sok keren itu!"keluh Kyuhyun setelah menirukan nada suara Taemin yang menyalahkannya tadi dengan gaya yang sangat lucu hingga sosok yang sedang memperhatikannya disalah satu sudut tempat itu hampir menyemburkan tawa kencang.

 _Namja_ Cho itu terus berjalan seraya menghentakkan kakinya,"Kenapa mereka terus menyalahkanku? Aku tidak berbuat apapun! Salahkah saja si sombong itu~~~~~Ughhh, bibirku sakit sekali...Dasar Chansung bodoh! Dia sudah membuat wajahku yang tampan ini terlihat mengerikan!"gerutu Kyuhyun tanpa henti seraya menelusuri lorong panjang yang akan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Dia bosan menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang tertidur diruang perawatan itu.

 _Namja_ berambut ikal itu tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ada yang mengikuti langkahnya dan mendengar semua ocehan dan gerutuannya dengan senyum lebar tanpa suara. Changmin tadinya ingin mengambil obat memar untuk Chansung tapi apa yang didengarnya saat didepan pintu rawat lebih menarik untuknya. Menganggu si bandel Cho ini tampaknya lebih menarik, pikir Changmin dengan seringai jahil.

"Hmpfh...Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi salahku, Cho evil? Temanmu itu saja yang bodoh dan tidak pantas ada disini! Dia bahkan tidak mampu membalas 1 serangan pun!"

Suara datar yang menyela gerutuannya membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan terdiam untuk sesaat karena rasa takut tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya. Sejak tadi dia hanya sendirian diselasar ini, kenapa sekarang dia seperti mendengar suara Kim Changmin yang sombong itu?

Perlahan Kyuhyun berbalik dan matanya sontak melebar, Kim Changmin berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan seringai menyebalkan itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Ingin mengejutkanku? Tidak akan berhasil dan temanku tidak bodoh!"desis Kyuhyun penuh benci.

Mata Changmin yang sedang menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun mengerling malas, "Apa pukulan Chansung sudah membuatmu bodoh? Kenapa aku ada disini? Kau lupa tempat ini adalah milikku, Kyunnie?"tangan Changmin terulur dan menyentuh sedikit memar membiru dipelipis Kyuhyun. "Sudah kau obati, bodoh?"Changmin tidak sadar jika mata Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan perlakuannya.

' _Kyunnie..._ '

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas, selama ini Kim Changmin tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, selalu menyebutknya _evil_ Cho tapi sekarang pewaris jenderal Kim yang sudah membuatnya sengsara ditempat ini memanggilnya Kyunnie? Apa pendengarannya rusak karena pukulan si gila Chansung? Apa dia berhalusinasi?

Dengan kuat Kyuhyun mengelangkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran bodohnya dan kembali melayangkan tatapan kesal pada Kim Changmin. "Tidak, tentu saja aku ingat tempat menyebalkan ini adalah milikmu, tuan muda Kim dan pukulan temanmu itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku! Aku bahkan yakin saat ini dia sedang mengerang kesakitan karena pukulan tongkatku!"sahut Kyuhyun angkuh sambil berbalik pergi, dia sedang malas berurusan dengan Changmin.

"Kalau tidak berarti apa-apa kenapa kau mengerutu sepanjang jalan tentang wajahmu? Kulihat wajah manis itu tetap seperti _evil_ dan Choi Minho itu pengecut yang tidak pantas jadi temanmu."ejek Changmin yang menjajari langkah Kyuhyun yang menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal.

Putra menteri Cho yang terkenal berani dan suka berulah tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendorong kuat bahu Changmin hingga pewaris jenderal Kim itu menabrak pilar yang tepat ada disampingnya dan langsung mencengkram lengan kurus Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi marah namun semburan cepat Kyuhyun menghentikan makian Changmin dan malah membuat wajah sang pewaris Korut itu seperti menahan tawa karena Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang marah seperti mengeluarkan asap dari kedua telinganya yang memerah.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Pergi dari hadapanku, pewaris jelek idiot! Dan bisakah sehari saja kau tidak mengangguku? Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa ucapanku di pertandingan memanah itu membuatmu malu tapi kumohon jangan pernah libatkan teman-temanku."

Seringai lebar membuat wajah Changmin yang tirus terlihat menakutkan,"Berhenti menganggumu? Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku bisa berbuat apa saja disini dan kau seharusnya diam! Satu lagi, walaupun aku jelek dan idiot apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Aku tetaplah Kim Changmin, sang pewaris jenderal Kim!"dengan kuat Changmin menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang mendelik tajam padanya. Pewaris jenderal Kim itu melangkah pergi dengan langkah ringan diikuti sorot penuh benci _namja_ berambut ikal yang diyakininya pasti sedang menyumpahinya.

"Selamat berlibur, Cho Evil Kyunnie!"seru Changmin kuat sebelum menghilang disalah satu lorong villa luas itu.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Sejak pagi buta _namja_ kecil itu sudah bangun dan membuat seisi mansion sibuk dengan tingkahnya yang seperti bos kecil dengan perintah-perintah aneh seperti membuat biscuit jahe yang menurut Jaejoong kecil sangat disukai Changmin _hyung_ -nya. Namja kecil itu tidak sabar untuk menunggu _hyung_ tersayangnya pulang. Perawat Song bahkan tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana kerasnya usaha Jaejoong yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu membantu beberapa pelayan untuk menganti penutup tidur sang pewaris Kim yang pulang untuk berlibur selama 1 minggu.

 _Namja_ kecil itu bukannya membantu karena kamar itu malah semakin berantakan dengan berbagai mainan aneh namun tidak ada yang melarangnya karena tingkahnya begitu mengemaskan dengan celemek mungil dan sapu kecil itu.

"Yang ini saja bibi Ma, _hyungie_ pasti suka...Lucu hehhehe...Ada gambar hamburger dan pizza-nya!" _namja_ kecil bermata doe itu menyerahkan sehelai _bedcover_ yang bergambar makanan pada pelayan yang hanya bisa menahan tawanya. "Lama sekali ya _hyungie..._ Joongie sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain. Kata _appa_ , kami akan jalan-jalan dan membeli pedang."celoteh Jaejoong cepat sambil terus menyodorkan _bedcover_ itu.

Bibi Ma gelalapan, bingung harus menjawab apa karena tatapan polos itu selalu membuatnya luluh tapi _bedcover_ itu sungguh tidak pantas lagi untuk tuan muda besar mereka yang akan menginjak usia remaja. Mata tua itu melirik cepat pengasuh muda yang langsung mengerti.

Song Xian, pengasuh muda itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih memegang _bedcover_ dengan senyum kecil. "Biarkan bibi Ma dan pelayan lain bekerja tuan muda. Ayo kita ke taman depan dan bermain dengan sepedamu."ajak pengasuh Song yang bisa melihat mata doe itu berbinar dan langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Joongie mau...Main ayunan juga ya!"

.

.

.

.

Gugup dan sedikit rasa takut membuat Cho Jae Hyun terus gelisah ditempat duduknya, matanya terus saja melirik kearah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Ini kedua kalinya dia dipanggil secara khusus untuk bertemu dengan sang jenderal Kim dan _namja_ Cho ini yakin sekali jika panggilan mendadak ini berhubungan dengan putranya.

"Apa ada bara api di kursi itu? Duduklah yang tenang!"sindir Choi Jin Hyuk yang juga sebenarnya merasa aneh karena panggilan ini tapi dia bukanlah _namja_ yang mudah terintimidasi hingga dengan mudah dia bisa mengendalikan rasa penasaran yang juga menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Menteri Cho mendesah frustasi, "Apa kau tidak takut? Ya, tuhan...Aku yakin sekali putra bandelku itu pasti berulah lagi dan mungkin saja..."Cho Jae Hyun mengusap kasar keringat yang membanjiri dahinya dengan sapu tangan yang terlihat kusut. "Kuharap Kyuhyun baik-baik saja karena aku bisa mati berdiri karena semua tingkahnya itu!"doa Menteri Cho setengah mengeluh yang membuat Choi Jin Hyuk tertawa kecil.

BLAM...

Pintu yang terbuka itu menunjukkan sosok tinggi besar berseragam militer yang baru melangkah masuk dengan wajah arogan dan penuh wibawa. Tidak ada seulas senyum pun dalam ekspresi dingin pemimpin Korut yang dikenal bertangan besi itu. "Maaf, sudah membuat kalian menunggu."sapanya datar saat telah duduk dibelakang mejanya.

Serentak Choi Jin Hyuk dan Cho Jae Hyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Menunggu dengan sabar apa yang pasti akan disampaikan sang jenderal pada mereka. Mata kedua menteri itu melirik beberapa map yang baru diletakkan oleh jenderal Kim dengan rasa penasaran karena mereka tahu itu adalah hasil evaluasi dari villa Kim yang pasti baru dikirimkan oleh Menteri Hwang.

"Aku memanggil kalian karena hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan tentang putra-putra kalian..."

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE : thanks to all followers, favourites, reviews dan untuk semua reader yang PM agar THE HEIR segera dilanjutkan. Sorry jika ini pendek sekali karena gw lagi di luar kota tapi semoga bisa memuaskan ya^^


	7. THE HEIR 6

**Title :THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, NO FLAMER, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PYONGYANG, KORUT**

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Ciatttt...Hiatttt...Bughhhh...Mati kau, Pikolo! KAMEHAMEEEEE..."

Jeritan melengking itu terdengar diseluruh ruang bermain luas yang dipenuhi berbagai mainan yang sekarang tampak berantakan seperti kapal pecah itu. Ditengah ruangan tampak Jaejoong kecil yang mengenakan kostum seperti tokoh kartun favoritenya sedang menghajar Changmin yang pura-pura kalah dan mengerang kesakitan diatas matras berbentuk huruf yang melapisi lantai keras ruangan itu.

"Ampun...Jangan bunuh aku! Ampun, Goku!"suara memohon itu terdengar begitu aneh keluar dari pewaris kecil yang biasanya selalu arogan dan egois itu sehingga beberapa pelayan mengulum senyum. Lihat saja tampang Changmin sekarang, berantakan dengan rambut yang mencuat seperti tidak keramas selama seminggu dan itu semua karena ulah adik tersayangnya yang terlalu bersemangat mengajaknya bermain ala pendekar.

Tangan kecil Jaejoong yang sedang membentuk tinju lucu terus saja memberi pukulan-pukulan ringan pada perut Changmin yang sudah terlentang dengan tangan mengibarkan bendera putih yang bergambar pokemon. "Ayo lawan Joongie. _Hyungie_ tidak seru sekali! Joongie ingin seperti _namja_ kecil yang mengalahkan Chansung itu! Dia keren sekali! Hiattttt...Tendang sana...Tendang sini!"celoteh Jaejoong kecil heboh seraya mulai memperagakan gerakan-gerakan yang dilihatnya dari video kemarin.

Changmin mengangkat alisnya bingung dan menatap penuh tanya pada pengasuh Song yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka bermain. "Mengalahkan Chansung? Apa maksud _dongsaeng_ -ku itu, noona?"tanya pewaris jenderal Kim itu seraya menerima botol minum yang disodorkan salah satu pelayan padanya.

"Tuan muda kecil semalam melihat video evaluasi anda dan tampaknya dia menyukai _namja_ kecil yang berhasil memukul tuan muda Hwang."beritahu pengasuh Song dengan senyum tipis, _yeoja_ muda itu selalu senang melihat semua polah tingkah Jaejoong yang begitu mengemaskan dan membuat mansion dingin ini terasa hangat.

Lihat saja sekarang _namja_ berumur 5 tahun itu sibuk mengambil tongkat _baseball_ mainannya dan bergaya sedang memukul boneka besar yang ada disudut ruangan dengan tendangan lucu. Changmin menghampiri adik kecilnya itu dan tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tubuh kecil hingga Jaejoong memekik keras sebelum tertawa senang dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher _hyung_ -nya itu. "Joongie suka pada _namja_ yang memukul Chansung? Yang berambut ikal dan pendek itu?"Changmin hanya ingin memastikan jika _namja_ yang dimaksud adiknya itu mungkin Cho _evil_ yang selalu diganggunya itu.

"Iya! Dia tidak pendek, _hyungie!"_ protes Jaejoong langsung dengan mata bulat yang mendelik aneh. "Kata _appa,_ namanya Cho Kyuhyun dan dia akan jadi pengawal Joongie nanti! Dia itu keren sekali bisa memukul Chansung yang suka mencubit pipi Joongie!"senyum lebar dan senang tampak diwajah imut Jaejoong saat bicara tentang orang yang sedang disukainya hingga Changmin hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati karena tahu pasti, Jenderal Kim pasti akan mengabulkan setiap permintaan adik kecilnya ini.

' _Hmpfh, sepertinya kita akan terus bertemu sepanjang hidup kita, Cho evil! Tidak buruk juga!_ 'Changmin menyeringai kecil sambil menurunkan Jaejoong setelah mencium pipinya dengan gemas hingga _namja_ kecil itu mengamuk, lalu mengandeng adiknya menuju ruang makan.

"Pipi Joongie melar, huuuweeee..."keluh Jaejoong sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah sambil mengikuti langkah lebar Changmin. " _Hyungie,_ kenapa makan lagi? Joongie masih kenyang. Ayo kita main saja! _Appa_ bilang nanti kita jalan-jalan beli pedang...Joongie ingin ketemu Kyuhyun! Dia itu seru tidak? Bisa main _hide and seek_? Pengawal _appa_ tidak seru, mereka semua tidak pandai sembunyi! Joongie bosan main dengan _noona_ Song! Bibi Ma juga tidak seru, larinya lambat!"celoteh Jaejoong cerewet tanpa titik koma yang membuat Changmin tergelak kuat. Dia benar-benar merindukan adiknya yang selalu ceria ini dan Changmin berjanji dalam hati, tidak ada yang boleh membuat permata hati Korut ini bersedih.

Sambil terus menyuapkan makanan ke mulut kecil yang terus bicara seraya mengunyah itu, tangan Changmin mengusap peluh tipis yang membasahi kening Jaejoong dengan sayang. Tidak lapar tapi Jaejoong terus saja dengan semangat makan dengan lahap. "Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat lucu dan _hyung_ yakin dia akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk Joongie. Nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya!" seru Changmin terkekeh melihat Jaejoong bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Apa _hyungie_ juga suka dengan Kyuhyun?"Changmin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan polos yang baru keluar dari mulut si kecil yang cerewet itu.

.

.

.

.

Cho Jae Hyun hampir saja melompat girang atau pun berteriak sekencang mungkin jika saja saat ini dia tidak sedang berjalan dengan Choi Jin Hyuk yang tetap memasang wajah membosankan itu. _'Dasar patung tak berperasaan!_ 'rutuk Menteri Cho dalam hati meski senyum tipis tidak berhenti terulas dibibirnya. Apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi, dan sebaliknya dia bisa melihat jalan indah menuju masa depan putra bandelnya, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan senyum aneh itu sebelum semua orang mengira jika salah satu menteri terbaik jenderal Kim sudah gila!"suara datar Menteri Choi menghentikan sebentar langkah ringan Menteri Cho yang mendelik tajam temannya itu.

Dengan ekspresi datar Choi Jin Hyuk menepuk pelan bahu Menteri Cho yang langsung mengelak dengan wajah masam. "Aku tahu kau senang, begitu juga diriku tapi kau harus bisa menahan dirimu. Apa yang dikatakan Jenderal Kim memang menguntungkan bagi masa depan putra-putra kita tapi jalan menuju tujuan besar itu pastilah tidak mudah!"ujar Menteri Choi bijak.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan mengecewakanku!"dengan penuh tekad Menteri Cho mengatakan hal itu sedangkan Choi Jin Hyuk hanya terkekeh kecil karena tahu pasti sifat Cho Kyuhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan putra bungsunya, Taeyang!

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Aku ingin putra kalian, Cho Kyuhyun dan juga TOP masuk dalam pelatihan khusus dengan pelatih Hwang!"suara tenang Jenderal Kim itu bukan sebuah permintaan melainkan perintah mutak yang tidak bisa ditolak. "Jadi mulai bulan depan, mereka hanya akan pulang 1 kali dalam sebulan tapi kalian diberikan izin khusus untuk menemui mereka kapan pun juga!"

Menteri Cho bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, sesekali dia melirik Menteri Choi yang malah dengan ringan mengucapkan _gomawo_ tanpa menanyakan pelatihan khusus apalagi? Apa tujuannya? Kenapa putra mereka yang terpilih dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang tanpa sadar ditanyakan Menteri Cho dengan lantang pada sang jenderal yang berdehem pelan melihat Cho Jae Hyun gelalapan dengan muka merah.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun? Apa anda tidak salah?"

Kim Young Woon bisa mengerti kebingungan atau pun sorot tidak percaya dari mata kedua menteri yang duduk didepannya dengan tegak itu. "Bagus sekali pertanyaan itu, Jae Hyun-sii."seru Jenderal Kim seraya menyerahkan beberapa map yang dibawanya tadi kepada kedua menteri yang sepertinya akan lama duduk dijabatan mereka. "Itu adalah laporan evaluasi dan kalian pasti tahu itu karena Kyuhyun dan juga Choi bersaudara akan pulang berlibur hari ini."

"Saya masih tidak mengerti."akhirnya Menteri Choi buka suara sambil membolak-balik puluhan lembar kertas yang berisi tentang nilai dan juga kemampuan kedua putranya. Rasa bangga terlihat dari wajah _namja_ tampan itu saat melihat beberapa foto yang menunjukkan putranya menjatuhkan lawannya.

Mata Jenderal Kim mengeras, apa yang dimintanya ini mungkin terlalu berlebihan dan egois untuk kedua _namja_ didepannya. Dia akan membuat masa kecil dan masa depan tiga orang _namja_ dipertaruhkan demi kedua putranya. Dengan keputusannya ini, Jenderal Kim telah menutup semua kesempatan ketiga _namja_ berbakat itu untuk keluar dari Korut selamanya!

"Dari hasil evaluasi itu, aku menilai jika kedua putra Choi akan menjadi _namja_ yang sangat tangguh dan sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi kepala satuan keamanan khusus yang akan dibentuk Korut. Aku yakin TOP dan Taeyang bisa menjadi orang-orang terbaik yang akan melindungi Korut dimasa depan."dengan mata tajam Jenderal Kim menatap Menteri Cho yang sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Dan untuk Kyuhyun, aku ingin dia menjadi pengawal Jaejoong saat waktunya tiba! Putra kecilku itu sangat menyukai putramu yang berani itu, Jae Hyun-sii."beritahu Kim Young Woon dengan senyum simpul mengingat bagaimana Jaejoongie-nya merengek untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat keren.

Kedua menteri dihadapannya terdiam dengan tangan yang mengenggam erat map yang berisi evaluasi putra mereka, bahkan Menteri Cho hampir melonjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Kyunnie? Putraku? Menjadi pengawal pewaris kedua anda? Ya tuhan..."

.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

 _ **.**_

Tepukan ringan dibahunya menyadarkan Cho Jae Hyun dari lamunan dan senyum bodohnya tentang apa yang berhasil diraih putranya yang bahkan masih sibuk bermain itu. "Kau harus membimbing Kyuhyun agar bisa menahan semua sikap pembangkangnya itu! Kudengar dia selalu mencari masalah dengan tuan muda Changmin di _camp_ itu!"seru Choi Jin Hyuk pada Menteri Cho yang langsung mengerang kesal.

"Anak itu memang susah diatur dan membuatku hampir mati karena serangan jantung setiap kali dia berulah! Bahkan Menteri Hwang kemarin menghubungiku karena Kyuhyun menumpahkan air es pada Chansung hingga putra menteri yang melatih anak-anak kita itu demam!"

Choi Jin Hyuk tertawa kecil, mereka memang punya masalah yang sama karena Taeyang juga selalu berulah di _camp_ itu. "Bukan hanya kau yang frustasi, aku juga dan tentu kau tidak lupa jika putraku terkenal sebagai si Bengal pembawa masalah!"

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Hahahhaa...Lepassss...Appaaaa tolong...Hahahha...Appaaa..."

Jeritan dan tawa kencang putra kecilnya yang pertama kali menyapa telinga Jenderal Kim saat dia memasuki pintu _mansion_ yang ditempatinya bersama kedua putra dan sejumlah pelayan serta pengawalnya. Tanpa sadar _namja_ berwajah dingin itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang keluarga tempat tawa itu terdengar dengan senyum tipis membayang diwajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau menganiya adikmu lagi, Changmin?"

Suara berat sang _appa_ menghentikan gerakan Changmin yang sedang mengelitik perut _maknae_ yang sedang berguling dilantai itu. _Namja_ yang dididik dengan keras untuk menjadi Pewaris Kim itu berdiri dan segera menghambur dalam pelukan kuat sang jenderal. Sekaku apa pun Changmin, dia tetaplah _namja_ kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang dari sang _appa._

"Wow, pemenang kita sudah bertambah tinggi! Kau sangat hebat dan _appa_ begitu bangga padamu!"ujar Jenderal Kim dengan nada bahagia yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. Dia memeluk erat tubuh kurus Changmin yang terlihat agak berotot itu.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeringai sombong pada sang _appa_ yang tampak begitu gagah dalam seragam militer. "Tentu saja aku harus menang dan mengalahkan mereka semua karena aku adalah pewaris Korut!"serunya pongah hingga Kim Young Woon tergelak.

"Tapi tadi _hyungie_ jatuh saat joongie pakai jurus kamehame! Sampai minta ampun!"sela Jaejoong kecil yang mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong sang jenderal yang langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil yang berbau harum itu.

"YAKKKK! Kau itu _maknae_ licik dan aku tadi hanya pura-pura!"sangkal Changmin tidak terima apalagi dilihatnya sang _appa_ memutar matanya dengan senyum mengejek.

Sang jenderal menatap sayang kedua putranya yang sibuk berdebat dengan suara melengking itu. Hatinya berdenyut kecil membayangkan sosok kecil lain yang jauh di Seoul dan sangat dirindukannya. Membayangkan bagaimana rupa sosok kecil itu, apa dia bahagia? Apa dia juga tertawa seceria Jaejoong? Apa dia juga secerewet Jaejoong yang sedang berkacak pinggang pada Changmin yang terus menggodanya?

' _Kau lihat Yumiko? Mereka bahkan bisa hidup bahagia tanpa kau!'_

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau! _Appa_ tidak bisa memaksaku!"

 _Namja_ berambut ikal itu membanting kasar garpu yang digunakannya untuk makan tadi diatas meja hingga menodai taplak seputih salju yang baru saja diganti oleh pelayan mereka tadi pagi. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ucapan _appa_ -nya tadi, pelatihan khusus apalagi? Apa yang sekarang ini belum khusus? Dia hampir kurus kering karena kekurangan nutrisi di _camp_ mengerikan itu! Dan sekarang, dia hanya boleh pulang 1x sebulan...Itu artinya selama 29 hari dia harus bertemu dan melihat wajah menyebalkan Kim Changmin!

Cho Jae Hyun mengunyah dengan santai _chicken garlic_ yang disajikan _ahjumma_ Im tadi. Sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi semua bantahan keras kepala dari putra kecilnya yang tidak pernah menurut tanpa ancaman keras itu. " _Appa_ tidak memaksamu. Itu perintah langsung dari Jenderal Kim."sahut _namja_ Cho itu santai.

"Tapi aku tidak mau _appaaaaa_..."erang Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas. "Aku ini tersiksa disana! _Appa_ tidak tahu? Pewaris kecil yang sok keren itu mem _bully_ -ku! Aku seperti pembantu disana, dia juga tidak memberiku makan dan _appa_ lihat ini, temannya yang seperti raksasa itu bahkan memukulku hingga wajah tampanku jelek!"adu Kyuhyun berapi-api dengan menambahi beberapa hal yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi untuk meluluhkan hati Menteri Cho. _"Appa_ ingin melihat putra appa yang tampan dan sangat jenius ini mati disiksa disana? _Appa_ tega sekali...Jahat sekali padaku yang tak berdosa dan sebaik malaikat!"

Senyum lebar tampak diwajah Cho Jae Hyun melihat semua usaha Kyuhyun untuk menghindar dari perintahnya kali ini. Putranya itu memang sangat cerdik dan licik, pantas saja sang jenderal memilih Kyuhyun untuk melindungi tuan muda Jaejoong saat dewasa nanti. "Apa putra _appa_ ini tega melihat _appa_ -nya yang tampan ini disiksa di camp Korut yang terkenal mengerikan itu? Apa kau mau _appa_ dibuang ke pengasingan dan kau menjadi budak kecil?"balas Cho Jae Hyun dengan nada tegas seraya berusaha meredam tawanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun memucat.

"Aku benci _appa_!"teriak Kyuhyun kencang seraya meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Dan _appa_ mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun yang nakal!"sahut Menteri Cho tak kalah kencang dengan tawa keras.

.

.

.

.

 **7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Dalam sekali lompatan Kyuhyun sudah kembali berdiri tegak dengan tongkat wushu itu ditangannya. Matanya tidak memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang terasa membakar dipunggungnya karena pukulan keras dari _namja_ jangkung yang sedang mencibir padanya dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Kau yakin? Aku cuma kasihan melihatmu kesakitan! Bibirmu yang seksi itu bahkan sudah membiru! Kasihan sekali!"nada suara mengejek dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu tidak jauh berbeda. Kyuhyun tahu sekali si sombong Kim ini tidak akan pernah berlaku lembut atau mengasihaninya. Bertahun-tahun mereka berlatih dengan guru-guru yang hampir sama membuat Kyuhyun sadar, Changmin sudah ada jauh didepannya. Bukan saja masalah tinggi badan, namun keahlian dan juga kemampuannya dalam bertarung. Bahkan sekarang Pewaris Kim itu mampu memanah tepat sasaran dari atas kuda yang sedang berlari kencang!

Dengusan kasar keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang ikut menyeringai kecil, dia tidak pernah takut pada _namja_ jangkung egois dan arogan yang selalu membuat semua orang gemetaran melihat mata dinginnya itu. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura baik padaku...Aku tidak butuh itu! Hentikan juga kata-kata mesummu itu!"tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun melayangkan tongkatnya cepat menuju Changmin yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Hampir kena, jika Changmin tidak menghindar secepat kilat kearah kiri dan menendang keras kaki Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ yang baru menginjak usia 15 tahun itu kembali tersungkur dan mengerang marah.

"Akan kubunuh kau, kim sialan! Berani sekali kau mengunakan cara licik itu!"kyuhyun bangkit dan langsung menghambur kearah changmin yang tersenyum sinis padanya. Tangannya menarik kasar kerah pakaian latihan _namja_ jangkung yang selalu membuatnya marah itu.

Changmin menatap langsung pada mata Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengobarkan api kemarahan itu. Wajah _namja_ yang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja itu terlihat manis walau dibasahi keringat. "Dibagian mana aku berlaku licik? Kau menyerangku, tentu saja aku harus menghindar dan membalas! Salahkan saja refleksmu yang lambat itu, _evil_ Cho!"ejek Changmin sadis. Dia akan membuat Cho Kyuhyun sadar siapa penguasa tempat ini!

"Hentikan!"

Suara husky Park Yoochun, asisten dari _ahjussi_ Hwang menghentikan gerakan Changmin yang akan mencengkram lengan lancang Kyuhyun yang masih menarik kuat pakaiannya. "Kau berani melarangku?"desis Changmin dingin pada _namja_ yang selalu memperlihat ekspresi datar tanpa emosi itu.

Park Yoochun tahu siapa _namja_ yang sedang berdiri menjulang dengan emosi tinggi dihadapannya ini tapi dia mendapat perintah langsung dari Jenderal Kim untuk mengawasi setiap tindakan Changmin yang terkadang sulit untuk dikendalikan itu.

"Aku tidak berani tapi Jenderal Kim ingin bertemu anda sekarang diruang kerja Menteri Hwang!"usai mengatakan itu Park Yoochun keluar dari ruang latihan itu dengan tenang, seolah tidak merasakan aura dingin dipunggungnya.

"Dasar namja pengecut! Dia takut padamu, Kim jelek!"sungut Kyuhyun pada Park Yoochun yang baru menghilang dibalik pintu. "Ouhhh...Kau menyakiti tanganku!"bentak _namja_ berambut ikal itu kasar saat tiba-tiba Kim Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menekan kuat bahunya pada dinding dibelakang mereka.

Mata bambi itu menatap dingin pada satu-satuya _namja_ yang tidak pernah takut untuk melawan dan menyerangnya ini. "Aku juga akan memastikan jika suatu saat nanti kau akan takut dan takluk padaku, Cho Kyunnie!"desis Changmin tajam seraya mencium kasar bibir Kyuhyun yang setengah terbuka.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks ya untuk yang selalu mengingatkan gw melanjutkan the heir. Jangan lupa reviews-nya semua fans pewaris kim. Thanks always to readers, followers, favourites, siders and guests.

SEE YOU NEXT YEAR^^


	8. THE HEIR 7

**Title :THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, NO FLAMER, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **VILLA KIM**

"Lama sekali dan kenapa dengan bibirmu itu?"

Pertanyaan pembuka Jenderal Kim itu membuat Changmin sedikit terkejut dan langsung menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa nyeri walau sang jenderal mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena masih sibuk memeriksa dan memberikan tanda tangan pada beberapa laporan yang ada didepannya. Dalam hati Changmin memaki keras _namja_ sialan yang sudah berani melukainya itu!

"Hanya luka kecil karena lawan latihanku, _appa_."sahut Changmin acuh seraya menjatuhkan dirinya didepan kursi meja kerja Menteri Hwang yang sedang digunakan Jenderal Kim. Dia bisa melihat foto Chansung yang sedang tersenyum bodoh dengan sebilah pedang di meja kerja yang penuh dengan map dan buku itu. "Kenapa _appa_ ada disini? Mana si manja itu?"Changmin melihat sekeliling ruang kerja luas itu dan tidak melihat sosok _maknae_ kecil yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu. 2 bulan ini dia memang tidak pulang ke mansion Kim karena sibuk berlatih dengan rantai besi dengan Park Yoochun dan hanya bisa melihat Jaejoong yang cerewet dari _video call_ setiap malam.

Kim Young Woon mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya mengenai laporkan tentang tawanan yang berusaha melarikan diri dari _camp_ utara, matanya memandang sang putra dengan penuh selidik. Sedikit tidak percaya ada yang berani melukai putranya yang terkenal arogan, dingin dan selalu menghadapi lawannya dengan penuh perhitungan itu. Senyum tipis terlihat diwajah keras sang jenderal yang tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa ingin tahu dalam hatinya. Dia sebenanya datang ketempat ini ditengah semua kesibukannya karena pemberitahuan Hwang Min tentang sikap keras kepala Changmin, namun luka lebam disudut bibir Changmin sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Joongie sedang ujian untuk kenaikan kelas. Dia sedikit marah karena lagi-lagi _appa_ melarangnya untuk datang ke tempat ini."sang jenderal berhenti saat dilihatnya Changmin seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi. "Apa latihanmu begitu berat hingga pewaris _appa_ yang selalu arogan ini terluka dan sekarang melamun?"sindir Jenderal Kim yang tahu jika Changmin paling benci memperlihatkan kelemahannya apalagi diremehkan.

Benar saja, wajah Changmin menggelap dan _namja_ muda yang sangat tampan diusia 17 tahun dengan garis wajah tegas itu menegakkan tubuhnya serta menatap dingin pada Jenderal Kim yang bersidekap menunggu jawabannya. "Ini karena Cho _evil_ sialan itu! Dia sudah bermain curang dan aku akan membalasnya. Dia tidak akan bisa lolos dariku lain kali!"geram Changmin yang tanpa sadar menyentuh lagi sudut bibirnya yang terluka dan masih berdenyut _. "Appa_ yakin akan memberikan posisi pengawal pribadi jaejoongie padanya? Aku lihat Choi Taeyang juga sangat berkualitas daripada iblis Cho menyebalkan itu!"sambung _namja_ jangkung itu dengan nada kesal yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Jenderal Kim yang mengulum senyum tipis.

" _Appa_ lebih memilih Kyuhyun karena walaupun dia sedikit liar tapi sangat bertanggung jawab sedangkan Taeyang penuh emosi dan sedikit labil. Keselamatan adikmu sangat penting, jadi kita harus memilih yang terbaik!"jawab Jenderal Kim tenang. Dia tahu penilaian Changmin sedikit banyak dipengaruhi masalah pribadinya dengan putra Menteri Cho yang sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun.

Changmin berpikir cepat, mengabaikan bayangan _namja_ berambut ikal yang terus memenuhi kepalanya dengan seringai memuakkan yang seolah mengejeknya itu. "Aku sarankan _appa_ mengadakan lomba atau sejenisnya. Jadi Cho Kyuhyun harus membuktikan dirinya dulu sebelum mendapatkan posisi penting itu! Lagipula kita masih punya waktu 3 tahun! Bisa saja sikap Taeyang berubah!"mata Changmin berbinar licik saat membayangkan Kyuhyun pasti akan mengamuk jika tahu harus bersaing dengan Taeyang musuh abadinya untuk menjadi pengawal Jaejoong.

Jenderal Kim terlihat memikirkan saran putranya yang semakin hari semakin licik namun tetap penuh perhitungan itu. Tampaknya Changmin berusaha menyingkirkan Cho Kyuhyun atau mungkin ingin membalas _namja_ Cho yang selalu berani melawannya itu, tapi Jenderal Kim setuju jika apa yang diperoleh melalui sebuah perjuangan dan kerja keras memang akan lebih dihargai daripada apa yang diberikan secara cuma-Cuma.

" _Appa_ setuju padamu, Changmin. Kita akan mengadakan lomba itu saat waktunya tiba walau _appa_ tetap yakin jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah kandidat yang terbaik dan akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Sekarang mari kita bicarakan tentang rencanamu melarikan diri ke Amerika bersama Chansung!"

Hati Changmin seolah berhenti berdetak saat mendengar nada datar yang keluar dari bibir tegas sang jenderal penguasa Korut yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata tajam penuh selidik itu. Tangan Changmin mencengkram erat kursi yang sedang didudukinya walau dia tetap memasang ekspresi dingin diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana _appa_ tahu?"tanyanya tenang.

.

.

.

.

Samsak tinju itu menjadi sasaran kemarahan Cho Kyuhyun yang terus meninjunya tanpa henti. _Namja_ berambut ikal yang sudah banjir dengan keringat itu bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakit dan kebas pada jari-jari tangannya yang mulai memar. Kepalanya terasa panas dan amarah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun meraih pedang panjang kesayangan pelatih Hwang untuk menebas kepala Kim Changmin yang brengsek itu!

" _Namja_ sialan! Bajingan tak berotak! Jika kau pikir aku akan takut karena kedudukan dan ancamanmu itu, maka kau salah besar! Aku benci padamu, Kim bodoh!"maki Kyuhyun berulang-ulang dengan suara penuh kemarahan yang tertahan. "Otak pewaris sialan itu benar-benar bermasalah!"rutuk Kyuhyun seraya menendang keras samsak tinju itu hingga membentur dinding ruang latihan itu sebelum dengan acuh menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai dingin dan menarik kasar rambutnya untuk menghilangkan bayangan menjijikkan yang terus berputar dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak!

"Hanya dalam mimpi kau bisa membuatku berlutut dan memohon, Kim Changmin!"desis Kyuhyun penuh dendam sambil menutup kedua matanya.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Sepasang mata caramel Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, tubuhnya membeku dan hatinya tiba-tiba saja berdetak seperti telah berlari puluhan Mil tanpa henti saat benda kenyal dengan rasa aneh itu tiba-tiba menguasai bibirnya dengan lumatan yang terasa begitu kuat. Sedetik yang lalu Changmin baru saja mendorongnya dengan kasar ke dinding hingga punggungnya terasa nyeri dan sekarang...Ya Tuhan! Iblis Kim ini sedang menciumnya!_

 _Kim Changmin mencium dan mengigit bibirnya!_

 _Bibirnya yang polos dan suci telah tercemar!_

 _TIDAKKKKKKK!_

 _Pikiran jernih itu masuk dalam kepala Kyuhyun yang sontak tersadar dan segera mendorong kuat tubuh jangkung Changmin walaupun tidak berhasil karena kedua tangan besar itu menekan keras kedua bahu Kyuhyun hingga terasa remuk. Kepala Kyuhyun mulai terasa sakit karena kekurangan oksigen. "Ughhh...Leeeepaas...Arghh...Changgg..."Kyuhyun berusaha memprotes dengan memberontak kuat, kepalanya terus bergerak ke kiri dan kanan untuk menghindari bibir Changmin yang terasa seperti api._

" _Hmmm...KIM! Ouchhh..."pekik Kyuhyun tertahan saat Changmin menekan kuat pipinya hingga mulutnya terbuka dan dengan cepat Kim mesum kurang ajar itu melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun hingga rasa geli yang aneh memenuhi seluruh diri namja berambut ikal itu. Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal membentuk tinju dan memukul dada Changmin dengan sekuat tenaga yang berhasil dikumpulkannya. Sedikit erangan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir Changmin yang tidak berhenti dari tingkah gilanya itu dan dengan kasar terus melumat dan mengigit bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah terasa berdenyut._

 _Merasa tidak ada gunanya memukul namja sialan yang sudah seenaknya merebut ciuman pertamanya itu membuat Kyuhyun gelap mata dan menendang bagian bawah Changmin sekuat tenaga. Cengkaram kuat itu sontak terlepas dan pewaris setan itu sekarang sibuk meringis dan memegang juniornya yang pasti sedang kesakitan walaupun matanya memicing marah pada Kyuhyun yang juga sibuk mengusap saliva yang membasahi dagu dan bibirnya yang membengkak._

" _Kau berani menendangku, Cho evil? Kau lupa siapa aku?"suara dingin Changmin yang sedang dibalut kemarahan mungkin akan membuat Kyuhyun takut jika saja namja berambut ikal itu sedang berpikiran jernih namun karena Kyuhyun juga sedang meradang karena perbuatan yang dianggapnya gila itu, maka reaksi putra Menteri Cho itu sangatlah diluar dugaan!_

 _BUGHHH..._

 _Suara pukulan keras dan sakit menggila pada wajahnya itu membuat Changmin sontak memaki kasar dan melupakan nyeri pada bagian bawahnya. Tangannya dengan cepat kembali mencengkram erat rahang Kyuhyun dan menghimpitnya pada dinding hingga namja berambut ikal yang tampak berantakan itu mau tak mau mendongak padanya. Sepasang mata coklat itu membalas tatapan dingin Changmin tanpa takut, "Berani sekali kau menendang dan sekarang memukulku, namja sialan! Cari mati? Sudah bosan hidup?"desis Changmin lagi dengan suara sedingin es dan mata berapi-api seolah akan membunuh Kyuhyun saat itu juga._

" _Kenapa aku harus takut padamu? Kau sudah melecehkanku! Pukulan dan tendangan itu bahkan tidak sepadan dengan perbuatanmu yang sudah gila! Apa otakmu bermasalah, iblis Kim? Kau lupa aku ini namja? Satu lagi, Itu ciuman pertamaku dan kau sudah mengambilnya, Kim sialan!"teriak Kyuhyun kasar pada Kim Changmin meski entah mengapa jantung berdetak dan seperti akan meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun semakin marah saat melihat Changmin yang dengan bibir mulai membiru malah menyeringai seperti iblis padanya._

" _Ciuman pertama? Bagus sekali! Kau sudah berani memukulku dengan tanganmu itu, maka akan kupastikan bukan hanya ciuman pertamamu yang akan kuambil tapi aku juga akan menjadi orang pertama yang menandaimu! Tidak peduli kau itu namja atau yeoja! Camkan itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan membuatmu berlutut dan memohon padaku!"usai mengucapkan ancaman dingin berbalut kemarahan itu, Changmin menarik kuat kepala Kyuhyun mengabaikan pekik kesakitan namja berusia 15 tahun itu dan mengigit keras bibir merah Kyuhyun hingga berdarah sebelum mendorong tubuh kecil itu dan keluar dari ruang latihan itu dengan membanting keras pintu yang tidak bersalah._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun memukul-mukul lantai yang didudukinya dengan tangannya yang sudah memar dan sedikit berdarah. Bayangan kejadian yang berlangsung 1 jam yang lalu itu tidak mau pergi dari kepalanya. Dia sudah berpikir keras dan tetap tidak menemukan alasan kenapa pewaris Kim yang selalu memusuhinya itu melakukan hal segila itu padanya, kecuali Kim Changmin sangat membencinya hingga begitu ingin merendahkannya!

"Sampai mati akan kulawan kau! Jangan kau pikir hanya karena tempat ini dan nasib kami semua berada ditanganmu akan membuatku takut, iblis Kim! Takluk padanya? Dalam mimpi pun aku tidak sudi!"ucap Kyuhyun seperti sumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau itu bangga Kyu!"

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba menyela diantara makian dan gerutuan Kyuhyun pada Changmin membuat _namja_ itu langsung terduduk dan berpaling kearah pintu. Disana telah berdiri _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar dengan senyum bodoh yang dia tahu adalah kaki tangan kim changmin yang sama menyebalkannya dengan pewaris jenderal Kim itu.

"Apa maumu? Tuan muda gilamu itu menyuruhmu mengangguku lagi? Kalian berdua memang iblis yang seharusnya tinggal di neraka!"maki Kyuhyun kasar dan tajam walau sedikit heran karena bukannya marah, Hwang Chansung malah tertawa keras.

Putra menteri sekaligus pelatih Hwang yang sangat ahli menggunakan pedang itu menghampiri tempat Kyuhyun duduk dan matanya mengerling penuh tawa saat melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang terluka dan bengkak. "Kelihatannya sangat kasar tapi setidaknya itu akan membuatmu selalu ingat. Apa kau menikmatinya? Asal kau tahu itu juga ciuman pertama Changmin. Kau sangat beruntung 'kan? Kapan lagi kau bisa mencium seorang calon pemimpin Korut dimasa depan?"komentar Chansung yang seenaknya namun mengejutkan itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan lupa akan keinginannya menghajar putra pelatih Hwang ini.

' _Ciuman pertama si iblis gila itu? Kenapa aku?_ ' Kyuhyun menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan baik. Dia tidak mau Chansung mengatakan pada Changmin jika dia sedikit senang dengan fakta itu. ' _Mungkin otakku juga sudah bermasalah karena merasa senang menjadi yang..._ 'Kyuhyun menggelang kuat untuk mengusir pikirannya yang mulai aneh walaupun dia tidak bisa mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar kencang.

"Kalian benar-benar gila! Menikmati sebuah pelecehan? Apa kau pikir otakku juga bermasalah seperti Kim Changmin? Aku tidak peduli dia itu calon pemimpin atau bahkan dewa sekalipun! Itu tetap suatu kesialan dan bukan keberuntungan!"raung Kyuhyun penuh amarah. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Si mulut ember itu bergosip denganmu? Dasar biadab!"cecar Kyuhyun tanpa henti hingga nafasnya tersengal.

Lama Chansung menatap _namja_ berambut ikal didepannya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menjerit dan pembangkang ini. Kenapa Changmin selalu menganggu dan sekarang bahkan menciumnya. "Terserah apapun pendapatmu Cho Kyuhyun! Asal kau tahu, hanya padamu saja Changmin sering menunjukkan emosi dan kemarahannya. Kau tentu tahu jika sahabatku itu sangat dingin dan arogan. Dia bahkan tidak punya teman ditempat ini!"guman Chansung seraya berdiri. Dia datang ke ruang latihan ini hanya karena rasa penasaran ingin melihat langsung rupa Cho Kyuhyun yang keras kepala ini.

Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah dan mendengus kasar mendengar semua ucapan Hwang Chansung itu. Dia tidak peduli apa dan bagaimana Kim Changmin itu! Baginya pewaris jenderal Kim itu adalah penganggu terbesar yang sudah menghancurkan semua impian masa kecilnya! Setiap jam, setiap hari bahkan setiap tahun hidup Kyuhyun selalu dipenuhi oleh perdebatan yang tiada habisnya dengan Kim _evil_ itu!

"Ini untukmu! Sampai jumpa, Kyu...Jangan sampai kau merindukan Changmin! Atau kalau rindu, buka saja benda kecil itu!"seru Chansung dengan tawa menggoda seraya memberikan sebuah _flash disc_ pada Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruang latihan itu dengan langkah lebar.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada benda kecil dalam genggamannya,"Siapa juga yang akan merindukan _namja_ gila pencuri ciuman itu! Lagipula apa isi benda ini?"gumannya malas.

.

.

.

.

"Anda yakin akan membiarkan mereka pergi selama 3 tahun? Apa itu tidak terlalu berbahaya disaat ada beberapa pihak yang ingin merugikan Negara dan mungkin saja mereka akan membahayakan keselamatan Changmin?"

Jenderal Kim mendengar semua ucapan Menteri Hwang itu dengan wajah datar, semua ini sebenarnya juga sangat berat untuknya. Melepaskan Changmin ke dunia diluar Korut, membiarkan pewarisnya itu melihat seperti apa dunia itu sebenarnya, menikmati masa mudanya yang tidak akan terulang lagi. Tanpa pengawalan lengkap, tanpa status sebagai pewaris Korut dan hanya ditemani oleh Chansung!

"Aku harus, Hwang Min dan jangan terlalu khawatir karena mereka bisa melindungi diri dengan baik. Selama ini Changmin selalu menjadi putra yang bisa kubanggakan, dia tidak pernah mengeluh padaku, tidak pernah membuatku khawatir jika dia tidak bahagia, menyembunyikan dan menyelesaikan semua kesulitannya sendiri ataupun dengan bantuan putramu. Jadi kupikir, kebebasan yang kuberikan ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mereka hargai. Biarkan mereka menikmati semua hal indah diluar Korut karena kau tentu tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti!"ucap Kim Young Woon bijak walau dia harus memerangi dirinya sendiri yang ingin sekali Changmin tetap berada dalam lindungannya.

Hwang Min terdiam dan merenungkan semua kebenaran dalam ucapan teman sekaligus orang yang harus dihormatinya itu. "Mereka akan menghadapi dunia politik yang kejam dan penuh dengan intrik! Menyelesaikan ratusan bahkan ribuan masalah yang mungkin akan menumpulkan nurani mereka!"

Jenderal Kim mengangguk pelan, menyetujui setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut menteri kepercayaannya itu, "Siapkan semua yang mereka perlukan, pastikan mereka aman dan jangan terlalu mengekang apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Mungkin aku terdengar kejam karena kebebasan ini seperti hadiah indah sebelum mereka harus menghadapi kejamnya politik Korut!"

"Kau hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, untuk masa depan mereka, Young Woon dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau tidak pernah membedakan antara Changmin dan Chansung!"

"Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?"Jenderal Kim tersenyum kecil melihat Hwang Min yang salah tingkah. "Setelah mereka pergi, aku ingin kau membiarkan Park Yoochun untuk melatih Jaejoongie karena aku pikir ini saatnya putra kecilku itu belajar untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri!"

.

.

.

.

Lee Taemin yang sedang mengobati memar ditangan Kyuhyun terkikik keras mendengar semua ocehan aneh temannya itu tentang luka dibibirnya yang katanya terkena tinju dari musuh terbesarnya, Kim Changmin saat mereka berlatih bersama atas perintah pelatih Hwang tadi.

Sekarang kedua _namja_ sekamar itu ada ditaman yang terdapat disebelah kiri villa Kim karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghubungi taemin yang sedang berlatih dengan Minho dengan nada setengah merengek dan mengancam akan memutus persahabatan mereka jika Taemin tidak menemuinya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membalasnya nanti! Kau lihat wajah tampanku jadi aneh karena ulahnya itu! Bibirku yang bengkak ini pasti akan diejek oleh Taeyang!"gerutu Kyuhyun hiperbolis karena luka dibibirnya itu bahkan tidak terlihat bengkak menurut Taemin.

"Jika aku lihat itu lebih seperti bekas gigitan atau mungkin ciuman liar daripada pukulan keras yang katamu dilayangkan oleh Changmin."ucap Taemin dengan nada polos dan senyum mengejek yang membuat pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas.

Untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena tebakan taemin yang benar, Kyuhyun mencubit kuat lengan Taemin hingga _namja_ cantik itu menjerit kesakitan. "Rasakan itu! Jangan asal bicara! Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya dan berpikir jika apa yang kau bilang itu benar, Lee Taemin-sii?"

"Pipimu merah padam, Kyu...Apa kau juga tiba-tiba demam?"goda Taemin terus dengan tawa lebar karena wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memberengut sangatlah lucu.

.

.

.

" _ **HYUNGIIIIIIEEEEE JELEK! Kenapa diam? Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa appa pergi ke villa tiba-tiba? Apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Apa dia masih suka melawanmu? Apa..."**_

"Diam sebentar, _maknae_ cerewet! Suaramu itu hampir membuat telingaku rusak dan Kyuhyun kesayanganmu itu baru saja menghajarku habis-habisan! Kau puas?"desis Changmin pelan karena sekarang matanya focus pada kedua _namja_ yang sedang berdebat heboh dan tidak menyadari jika Changmin berdiri tidak jauh dari taman luas itu.

Diseberang ponsel terdengar jeritan melengking Jaejoong yang begitu senang mendengar idolanya sejak kecil memukul _hyung_ -nya yang menyebalkan. " _ **Arghhhh, Kyu memang hebat sekali! Aku tidak sabar menunggu saatnya bertemu dengan Kyu...Kenapa pelatihan kalian lama sekali? Aku hampir berjamur menunggu Kyu bisa menjadi pengawalku!"**_ gerutu Jaejoong panjang lebar tanpa peduli Changmin tidak menjawabnya karena sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan yang membuatnya merasa senang sekaligus jengkel.

"Aku ini memang sial! Bisa kau bayangkan, Tae? Dari aku berumur 8 tahun sampai sekarang, selalu saja ada Kim Changmin mesum tidak tahu diri dan kurang ajar itu disekitarku! Apa salahku? Apa dosaku? Menyebalkan sekali!"keluh Kyuhyun memasang wajah teraniaya yang malah membuatnya terlihat menggelikan.

Dilihatnya Lee Taemin mendengus kasar dan menepuk kasar kepala Kyuhyun,"Bukankah sama saja untuk Changmin? Dia juga mungkin saja muak melihat tampang bodohmu itu setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun ini!"

"Enak saja! Tampangku tidak bodoh, aku ini sangat tampan. Lagipula kau itu temanku, kenapa malah membela iblis Kim itu?"pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Changmin tertawa dalam hati mendengar perdebatan yang semakin melenceng dari topic awal itu, bisa dilihatnya kedua _namja_ itu bahkan sekarang sudah berdiri dan saling melotot.

' _Aku akan sangat merindukan semua tingkah konyolmu itu, Cho evil!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all readers and reviews, senang banget karena THE HEIR ini dapat respons yang sangat bagus. Semoga tidak membosankan dan chapter depan maybe Changmin sudah akan berusia 20 tahun.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	9. THE HEIR 8

**Title :THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, NO FLAMER, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **MANSION KIM**

Dengan wajah ditekuk yang menunjukkan kekesalannya Jaejoong menikmati makan malam yang ditata dengan begitu indah oleh Bibi Im di meja panjang yang mungkin mampu menampung 50 orang tamu sekaligus. Sepasang mata doe itu seperti mengobarkan api saat menatap ponsel canggih yang ada disalah satu tangannya. Mulutnya sejak tadi tidak berhentinya mengerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya _hyung_ -nya hingga pengasuh Song yang duduk disampingnya tertawa kecil dan membelai sayang rambut hitam Jaejoong yang terasa begitu lembut.

" _Noona_ tahu? _Hyung_ jelek itu bahkan memutuskan sambungan telpon kami padahal aku sedang ingin menceritakan tentang hasil ujianku! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan dan sok penting sekarang. Akan kuadukan pada _appa_ nanti!"Jaejoong menusuk-nusuk _steak_ yang ada dipiringnya dengan geram.

Victoria Song yang sudah mengasuh remaja yang sedang mendumel lucu itu sejak bayi tahu Jaejoong hanya sedang kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya karena _mansion_ megah ini hanya dipenuhi para pengawal dan pembantu. "Mungkin tuan muda sedang sibuk berlatih atau mungkin saja dia sedang bersama Kyuhyun?"seru pengasuh Song yang sengaja menambahkan nama Kyuhyun dalam obrolan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin, _noona_! Tadi _hyungie_ cerita jika Kyu baru saja menghajarnya habis-habisan hahhahha...Semoga saja Kyu memukulnya dengan kuat biar _hyung_ -ku yang bodoh dan sok keren itu tidak mengacuhkanku lagi! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu Kyu-ku yang hebat itu selesai dari pelatihannya! Kami akan bersenang-senang menjahili Changmin _hyung_!"

Benar 'kan, bawa saja nama Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Jaejoong akan mulai membanggakan semua yang dilakukan putra Menteri Cho yang saat dewasa nanti akan menjadi pengawal yang bertugas untuk melindunginya. Dalam hati Victoria tersenyum, bayi kecilnya memang sangat mengemaskan bahkan Jaejoong tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan sepiring makanannya seraya membicarakan semua hal tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang makan, _chagiya_? Bagaimana ujianmu?"

Usapan sayang yang diikuti kecupan kuat dipipinya membuat Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh besar sang _appa_ yang selalu ada untuknya. Sesibuk apapun Jenderal Kim memang selalu menyediakan waktu untuk kedua putranya, terutama Jaejoong yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih dari seorang ibu. " _Appaaaaa_...Kau pulang? Joongie pikir _appa_ akan tinggal bersama Lord Voldamin yang bodoh itu di Villa Kim!"tuduh remaja itu langsung.

"Dan meninggalkan permata hati _appa_ kesepian? Tentu saja tidak!"sahut Kim Young Woon sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan mengumankan terima kasih pada Victoria yang mengulurkan secangkir teh. "Jadi bagaimana ujianmu? Kau bisa?"tanya sang jenderal penuh perhatian meski dia sudah tahu hasil ujian Jaejoong dari kepala sekolah sendiri.

Senyum sombong membuat wajah rupawan Jaejoong terlihat begitu mempesona hingga jenderal Kim selalu berucap syukur karena sampai sekarang bayi kecil yang dulunya lemah itu hidup dan bahagia walaupun Jaejoong tumbuh besar menjadi remaja keras kepala, egois dan sangat manja. "Tentu saja aku mengerjakan semuanya dengan mudah! _Appa_ lupa aku ini adalah putra kebanggaanmu?"

Jenderal Kim mengangguk puas seraya mengambilkan lagi beberapa potong ayam goreng kesukaan Jaejoong untuk putra bungsunya itu,"Bagus sekali! Jika begitu _appa_ akan memberimu hadiah kelulusan, mau tahu apa itu _maknae?"_

"Bertemu Kyu? Pergi ke villa? Jalan-jalan ke Disney land?"tebak Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat.

Jenderal Kim tertawa kecil, kedua putranya memang aneh karena yang satu selalu mencari masalah dengan putra Menteri Cho sedangkan yang lain begitu menyukai _namja_ berambut ikal itu, "Kau tidak bosan membicarakan Kyuhyun setiap hari?"

Si keras kepala bermata doe itu langsung menggeleng cepat dengan ekspresi cemberut, mulutnya mengunyah cepat ayam goreng ditangannya sebelum menjawab sang jenderal,"Kenapa harus bosan, _appa_? Aku suka dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sudah bisa membuat _hyungie_ kesal dan bahkan meninju si bodoh Chansung!"

Jenderal Kim tertawa keras mendengar jawaban yang selalu sama dari mulut Jaejoong, " _Arra_ , hadiahnya adalah _appa_ akan meminta Park Yoochun mulai mengajarimu bela diri, jadi saat bertemu dengan Kyu nanti kau akan mampu menandinginya. Kau tidak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun 'kan?"tantangan jelas terdengar dari suara Jenderal Kim yang membuat semangat bersaing Jaejoong membara.

"Huhh, aku bahkan akan lebih hebat dari mereka semua!"sahut Jaejoong pongah.

.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

Kepala Changmin tertunduk menatap ujung sepatu _sport_ dikakinya. Ini adalah hari yang berat untuknya, apa yang baru diputuskannya setelah bicara dengan Jaejoong yang cerewet dan tanpa sengaja mendengar potongan pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dengan Taemin membuat hatinya sedikit tidak rela walau tidak ada satu pun perkataan sang _appa_ yang salah. Kepentingan Negara memang harus selalu diutamakan, tidak peduli apapun yang akan kita rasakan nanti. Bukankah _appa_ juga melakukan itu, melepaskan salah satu adiknya demi menyelamatkan adiknya yang lain.

' _Aku akan pergi menjauh untuk mengapai semua impianku sekaligus untuk menentukan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti..._ 'Changmin menatap satu-satunya foto yang ada folder rahasianya dalam ponsel ditangannya.

"Kau boleh pergi ke Amerika dan mengejar semua mimpimu. 3 tahun! Hanya itu yang bisa _appa_ berikan. Kebebasan yang mungkin sangat terbatas tapi harus kau manfaatkan sebaiknya. Raihlah semua yang ingin kau capai, lakukan semua hal yang bisa membuat kau merasa cukup dan bahagia saat kau harus memulai hidup penuh aturan yang tentu kau ketahui karena kau adalah satu-satunya pewarisku! Kau harus bisa menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik dari _appa_! Menjadi _namja_ yang kuat, tegas, bijaksana dan mampu melindungi Korut dari segala hal, kau juga harus menjaga Jaejoong sebaik mungkin!"suara Jenderal Kim yang tenang tanpa riak namun sangat tegas itu membuat Changmin termangu beberapa saat.

 _Namja_ jangkung itu sempat berpikir jika semua impiannya meraih kebebasan akan tercapai jika dia bisa melarikan diri dari Negara ini bersama Chansung. Mereka ingin merasakan hidup bebas tanpa tekanan beberapa saat dan akan pulang menerima hukuman jika waktunya telah tiba. Sekarang, tanpa diduga Jenderal Kim datang dan menawarkan kebebasan itu untuk Changmin dengan catatan dia harus kembali dan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang bisa dibanggakan oleh sang _appa_.

BLAMMMM...

Bantingan pintu kamarnya itu membuat Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menyingkirkan sejenak semua kemelut yang harus dihadapinya. Matanya menatap Chansung dengan tajam dan mendesah kecil saat sahabatnya itu tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan sebuah _flashdisc_ padanya.

"Lain kali kau harus ingat jika tempat ini dipenuhi CCTV! Untung saja aku bisa mengelabui Yoochun _hyung_ yang mengawasi semua hal seperti induk ayam itu!"seru Chansung dengan nada sok mengurui yang membuat Changmin merasa tersenyum malas seraya menatap flashdisc ditangannya.

Melihat sahabatnya itu hanya menatap benda kecil yang ada ditangannya dengan mata nanar yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan seorang Kim Changmin membuat Chansung terkekeh geli dan bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tampak tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. "Kenapa kau menciumnya? Bukannya kau sangat membencinya? Dia itu salah satu orang yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan lagi pula apa istimewanya seorang Cho _evil_ yang selalu mengerutu itu? Walau kuakui dia itu sangat hebat saat bertarung!"ujar Chansung panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Changmin yang tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu!"jawab Changmin pendek.

Dengan malas Chansung membaringkan tubuhnya disalah satu ranjang dikamar yang mereka bagi sejak kecil itu. Tangannya meraih sebuah buku kecil berisi hal-hal yang ingin mereka lakukan jika bisa melihat dunia diluar Korut. Chansung sebenarnya bisa membaca apa yang sedang terjadi pada Changmin dengan mudah. "Sudah terbukti? Kau puas dengan jawabannya?"tanyanya penasaran.

Changmin tertawa kecil dan mengenggam erat _flashdisc_ yang ada ditangannya seraya membayangkan seraut wajah marah yang selalu membuatnya merasakan hal aneh yang berusaha dilupakannya karena masalah status dan gender yang mengikat kaki Changmin layaknya borgal kasat mata, namun apa yang terjadi di ruang latihan tadi menguatkan tekad Changmin untuk tidak melepaskan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa perjuangan terlebih dahulu. Bukankah jenderal Kim selalu mengajarkan jika Changmin harus meraih semua keinginan kita apapun jalan yang harus dilalui!

"Sangat puas dan aku akan mendapatkannya nanti! Sekarang ada yang harus kau tahu, Chan!"tiba-tiba Changmin menarik kuat tangan Chansung hingga temannya itu terduduk dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa? Tentang latihan kita atau tentang TOP yang diam-diam berlatih dengan Yoochun _hyung?_ Aku selalu merasa sulung Choi itu menyebalkan dan sangat kaku, seperti robot! Tempat ini sangat membosankan! _"_ kadang Chansung memang merasa sangat jenuh melewati semua latihan dan pelajaran yang seperti tidak ada akhirnya itu.

Tangan Changmin menguncang kuat bahu lebar temannya yang terkadang sangat bodoh itu dengan seringai lebar, "Bukan itu dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan siapa TOP berlatih! Lupakan saja mereka dan juga kebosananmu karena ada hal yang lebih penting..."sengaja Changmin menghentikan ucapannya untuk menunggu reaksi Chansung.

"Apa yang lebih penting? Kau sadar jika sudah jatuh cinta pada si pendek Kyuhyun? Atau mungkin kau berencana menyingkirkan Choi Minho yang selalu menempeli Kyuhyun kemana pun?"cerocos _namja_ bertubuh bongsor itu asal yang berbuah pukulan kuat Changmin dikepalanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Amerika secepat mungkin!"beritahu Changmin dengan mata berbinar.

Tubuh Chansung menegang dan reflek tangannya membekap kuat mulut Changmin dan mengabaikan tinju kuat Changmin di perutnya. "Ssttttttt...Pelankan suaramu, Chwang! Kau tahu bukan jika mata-mata Jenderal Kim ada disetiap sudut tempat ini? Bagaimana jika _appa_ -mu tahu kita akan melarikan diri ke Amerika? Aku tidak mau berakhir di _camp_ penyiksaan!"desis Chansung sambil menatap nyalang sekeliling kamar mereka.

Changmin mendorong kuat tubuh Chansung dan tertawa kecil melihat ketakutan dalam mata temannya itu. " _Appa_ sudah tahu dan dia memberi kita waktu 3 tahun untuk berpetualang mencari dan meraih semua impian kita! Jadi sekarang pertanyaannya, kau mau ikut atau tetap disini?"mata bambi itu mengerling nakal pada Chansung yang terlihat bodoh dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya!

Putra tunggal Menteri Hwang itu tiba-tiba meloncat tinggi seraya mengepalkan tinjunya keatas dengan cengiran lebar sebelum memeluk kuat tubuh kurus Changmin hingga mereka jatuh ke lantai. "Tentu saja aku ikut! Kapan kita berangkat? Hanya kita berdua? Tanpa pengawal? Bagaimana bisa Jenderal Kim memberikan izin? Apa ada syaratnya?"cecar Chansung ribut.

"Jangan bodoh! Tentu saja dengan sejumlah pengawal! Kau pikir _appa-_ ku akan membiarkan kita begitu saja tanpa pengawasan? Syarat? Lupakan saja! Semua itu tidak penting karena selama 3 tahun kita bisa melakukan apa saja! Club, pertandingan NBA, keliling dunia, mempelajari berbagai bahasa, mendaki semua gunung tertinggi, melihat semua hal yang pernah kita bicarakan, semuanya!"seru Changmin dengan penuh semangat. Itu semua adalah impiannya bersama Chansung sejak kecil dan mereka akan mencapainya.

Chansung mengangguk cepat menyetujui semua ucapan Changmin yang terlihat begitu antusias,"Jangan lupakan semua wanita cantik dan _sexy_ yang akan kubuat bertekuk lutut! Aku juga akan mencoba semua _wine_ terbaik, pertandingan sepak bola. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar!"timpalnya dengan seringai mesum yang membuat Changmin melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Tapi setelah 3 tahun kita harus kembali dan mulai menjalani hidup kita yang sudah ditentukan sejak kecil karena aku adalah pewaris Jenderal Kim yang akan memimpin Korut dimasa depan!"sambung Changmin dengan nada tegas. _'Aku akan kembali dan menepati ucapanku, Cho Kyuhyun!'_ batin Pewaris Kim itu dengan seringai kecil.

"Dan aku akan selalu ada disampingmu untuk mendukung semua yang akan kau lakukan, tuan muda Kim!"ujar Chansung seraya membuat gerakan menghormat pada Changmin yang tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

BRAKKKKK...

Suara bantingan pintu kamar yang dilakukan oleh Minho dan Lee Joon itu mungkin terdengar hingga diseluruh lantai 3 itu. Kyuhyun yang hampir terlelap karena ini adalah hari Minggu dimana dia bebas dari semua latihan dan tidak perlu melihat si sombong Kim sombong sontak terduduk saking terkejutnya karena berpikir ada situasi bahaya seperti penyerangan dari musuh mungkin, sedangkan Taemin sudah meraung marah dan menjambak kasar rambut Minho yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"DIA AKAN PERGI!"pekik Lee Joon yang masih memegang gagang pintu seolah itu adalah tali penyelamat hidupnya seraya menghindari tendangan yang diarahkan Taemin padanya sambil tetap mem _bully_ Minho yang sudah menjerit kesakitan. "Kalian dengar? Mereka akan pergi!"ulangnya sekali lagi karena kedua _namja_ pemilik kamar itu hanya memasang tampang bodoh.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang terasa begitu berat seraya menguap lebar, dia benar-benar tidak berminat untuk bergosip saat ini. "Siapa yang pergi? Dan kenapa kalian begitu heboh? Apa urusannya dengan kami?"tanya _namja_ berambut ikal itu acuh dengan suara parau.

"PEWARIS KIM DAN CHANSUNG AKAN PERGI KE AMERIKA!"

Suara kuat Choi Minho itu langsung membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, semua rasa kantuk lenyap dari matanya dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah melempar asal selimutnya dan menghambur keluar dari kamar yang dibaginya dengan Taemin bahkan tidak peduli pada Lee Joon yang ditabraknya hingga jatuh. Putra menteri Cho itu bahkan lupa untuk mengenakan sepatunya.

"Kenapa dia? Terkejut sekali, bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun senang dengan berita ini? mulai besok dia bisa belajar dengan tenang tanpa pewaris sombong itu!"Minho menatap bingung pada Taemin yang juga tampak terkejut.

Lee Joon yang masih merasa nyeri pada tulang ekornya mendengus malas,"Mungkin Kyuhyun ingin menantang Kim Changmin sebelum dia pergi! Aku juga ingin ke Amerika!"

.

.

.

.

"Kakimu harus diangkat lebih tinggi agar pisau kecil itu mengenai musuhmu, Chan!"

"Jangan menyerah, tuan muda! Jangkauan tangan anda bisa lebih dari itu! Fokus pada musuhmu, jangan pada pisau dikakinya!"

"Apa kau akan mengalah, Chan? Jika rantai itu kearah kiri maka kau harus menghindar kearah sebaliknya, kecuali kau ingin mati! Lupakan jika dia itu sahabatmu karena ditengah arena tempur, nyawamu sendiri adalah yang terpenting!"

Semua perintah, arahan dan kecaman dari _namja_ berjidat lebar yang berdiri disisi ruang latihan khusus itu kadang membuat Changmin ingin meraih pistolnya dan menembakkan pelurunya tepat pada kepala Park Yoochun yang menyebalkan itu. Hari-harinya dan Chansung semakin berat sejak pelatih Hwang meminta _namja_ yang diprediksi akan menjadi ajudan Jenderal Kim itu untuk melatih mereka. "Aku tidak heran kenapa ayahmu begitu menyukainya, Chan! Dia benar-benar batu!"desis Changmin dingin seraya terus menyerang Chansung yang berkelit cepat menghindari rantai panjang bermata pisau ditangan pewaris Kim itu sembari berusaha melukai partner latihannya itu dengan pisau tajam yang terpasang disepatunya.

"Abaikan saja dia! Ini latihan terakhir kita bersamanya dan besok mata kita akan berpesta karena tidak perlu melihat jidatnya itu selama 3 tahun!"sahut Chansung acuh dengan suara keras tanpa peduli pada tatapan marah Park Yoochun yang tidak mungkin berani menghukum mereka.

Selama beberapa menit kedua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu terus saling menyerang tanpa bicara lagi. Changmin mengerahkan semua keahliannya untuk mengalahkan Chansung, namun temannya itu adalah tipe petarung acuh tanpa emosi yang bisa dengan mudah mengelak dari setiap serangannya meski beberapa kali rantai besi itu mengenai lengan dan kakinya.

"Cukup sampai disini!"

Seruan kuat Park Yoochun itu sontak menghentikan serangan kedua _namja_ itu. "Aku ucapkan selamat bersenang-senang untuk anda tuan muda Kim dan tentu saja untukmu juga, Chansung. Tetaplah berlatih meski tidak ada aku atau pelatih Hwang disana!"ucap Park Yoochun dengan nada kaku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan latihan itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"gerutu Chansung kuat yang diiringi tawa kecil Changmin yang sedang mengelap keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Apa yang ada di otaknya cuma latihan?"keluh Chansung dengan nada muak.

Daripada menanggapi keluhan Chansung yang tidak ada habisnya, Changmin memilih mengenakan pakaian bersihnya dan mulai melangkah ke pintu,"Aku ingin mengambil minum dulu, kau mau tunggu disini atau kembali ke kamar membereskan barangmu?"

"Kau pergi saja. Aku masih mau menikmati hari terakhir kita di ruang penyiksaan ini!"

Changmin mengeleng tidak mengerti namun tetap berjalan tegak meninggalkan Chansung yang tampaknya akan segera terlelap.

.

.

Perlahan _namja_ jangkung itu menyusuri koridor yang akan membawanya ke _pantry_ saat mendadak langkahnya terhenti karena telinganya menangkap suara kaki yang sedang berlari cepat menuju tempatnya berdiri. Dengan mudah Changmin bisa menebak siapa orang yang berani mencarinya tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja sebelum aku membalasmu, iblis Kim?"

Seringai kecil mengulas dibibir Changmin sebelum dia berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan penampilan paling konyol yang pernah dilihatnya. Bayangkan saja _namja_ berambut ikal itu hanya mengenakan piyama tidur bergambar beruang-beruang kecil dan tanpa alas kaki. Jangan lupakan rambut ikalnya yang mencuat kesegala arah!

"Kau tampak menakjubkan dengan poni terikat itu, Kyunnie.."ucap Changmin geli, tanpa bisa menahan nada menggoda dalam suaranya. Dia mungkin akan selalu mengingat penampilan aneh Kyuhyun ini disaat perjalanan mereka terasa membosankan. "Apa kau kehilangan sepatumu, Cinderella?"ejek Changmin sebelum tertawa kecil.

' _Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Memalukan sekali! Tenang, Kyuhyun! Jangan biarkan iblis gila perebut ciuman ini mengalahkanmu, apalagi mengejekmu!_ 'heboh Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menahan tangannya untuk melepaskan ikatan aneh pada poninya.

Dalam sekejab pipi chubby Cho Kyuhyun merah padam, dia tidak bisa menahannya karena tatapan tajam Kim Changmin itu tiba-tiba membuatnya takut dan sedikit gentar. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kim! Kudengar kau mau ke Amerika, apa itu benar? Pengecut sekali kau! Mau lari dari pembalasanku? Kau takut jika suatu hari aku akan mengalahkanmu ditengah arena tanding dan disaksikan semua orang yang akan tunduk padamu, pewaris Kim?"

Sepasang mata bambi itu menatap intens wajah merah _namja_ berumur 15 tahun yang terus saja bicara ketus dan keras dengan jari yang terus ditudingkan ke arah Changmin. "Aku ini tidak pernah takut dan kau bisa membalasku saat aku pulang nanti, Kyu."suara pewaris Jenderal Kim yang terdengar begitu tenang dan tangan yang terulur mengusap ringat pipinya itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Ckckckk...Dasar menyebalkan! Jangan sentuh aku! Lihat saja iblis Kim, saat kau kembali nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam 1 pukulan!"umpat Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sebelum berbalik, dia tidak mau lagi melihat wajah Changmin dan harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum air bodoh dimatanya menyeruak keluar tanpa izin.

Tangan Changmin mencengkram erat lengan berotot Kyuhyun yang sudah akan melangkah pergi. "Ingat perkataanmu itu, Cho _evil._ Jangan lupa kalau kau ingin membalasku!"suara tegas itu terdengar seperti mendesak Kyuhyun untuk berjanji.

"Aku tidak akan lupa, jadi kau harus cepat pulang dan siap-siap menerima kekalahanmu!"sahut Kyuhyun tajam sambil menyentakkan tangannya.

Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Changmin saat matanya terus mengikuti sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir menghilang disudut tangga. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat tapi Changmin yakin dia akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang saat ini dilepaskannya!

.

.

.

 **3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pertama kali, Chwang?"

Pertanyaan Chansung itu membuat Kim Changmin yang sudah berubah menjadi namja dewasa yang sangat tampan dan arogan itu menyeringai kecil dengan mata menyipit yang sedang menatap awan dilangit Korut yang tidak berubah sejak mereka pergi 3 tahun yang lalu ke Amerika.

"Memastikan jika apa yang menjadi milikku tidak diambil orang lain!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers and reviews. Apa yang bakal terjadi chap depan? Apa semudah itu hubungan changkyu?


	10. THE HEIR 9

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Pesawat pribadi berlambang bendera Korut itu baru saja mendarat dan dari tangga pesawat turun 2 orang _namja_ muda bertubuh tinggi dengan mantel panjang dan kacamata hitam yang membingkai mata mereka. _Namja_ yang bertubuh lebih kurus berjalan didepan dengan gaya angkuh dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang hanya mengangguk kecil saat sejumlah pengawal dan tentara membungkuk hormat padanya.

Setelah 3 tahun yang dipenuhi dengan petualangan liar, perjalanan ke berbagai tempat yang bahkan tidak bisa dihitung lagi, kenikmatan hidup sebagai individu bebas yang tidak terikat apapun juga, akhirnya sekarang Kim Changmin telah kembali ke Negara tempat dia akan mengabdikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya sebagai pewaris Jenderal Kim Young Woon yang memerintah Korut dengan tangan besi. Changmin kembali sesuai janjinya untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai orang yang kelak akan mengantikan sang jenderal sebagai penguasa Korut!

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pertama kali, Chwang?"

Pertanyaan Chansung yang berjalan disampingnya itu membuat Kim Changmin yang sudah berubah menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang sangat tampan dan arogan itu menyeringai kecil dengan mata menyipit yang sedang menatap awan dilangit Korut yang tidak berubah sejak mereka pergi 3 tahun yang lalu ke Amerika.

"Memastikan jika apa yang menjadi milikku tidak diambil orang lain!"sahut Changmin tanpa ragu sambil membayangkan seraut wajah yang selalu mengisi malamnya dimana pun dia berada. Senyum nakal dan menantang itu selalu mengalihkan Changmin dari setiap godaan yang hampir menjatuhkannya.

Chansung terbahak mendengar jawaban cepat itu. Sejak kecil Changmin memang selalu teguh pada pendiriannya, apa yang sudah diklaim sebagai targetnya tidak akan pernah bisa lolos. "Tampaknya kau harus menyingkirkan Choi Minho untuk bisa mendapatkan _namja_ pembangkang itu!"cetus Chansung asal.

" _Namja_ itu hanyalah debu yang bisa dengan mudah kuhilangkan!"pergi selama 3 tahun bukan berarti Changmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di villa Kim. Dia punya mata-mata yang melaporkan segala hal kecil yang terjadi disana, termasuk apa yang dilakukan Choi Minho yang bodoh itu!

"HYUNGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Jeritan lantang yang diikuti pelukan erat dipinggangnya itu sedikit mengejutkan Changmin sebelum _namja_ jangkung itu tertawa kecil dan mengangkat tubuh ramping adik kesayangannya yang ternyata sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang begitu menawan. " _Bogosippo, Maknae_! Kau cantik sekali!"dengan gemas Changmin mencium pipi Jaejoong dan mengacak rambut berwarna hitam legam itu hingga adiknya yang cerewet itu memekik keras.

"Ck, jangan lupa aku ini _namja!"_ tangan Jaejoong meninju kuat perut Changmin hingga _hyung_ -nya itu meringis kecil karena tenaga adik kecilnya tidak bisa diremehkan. "Kau tinggi sekali, _hyung_! Ini tidak adil!"keluh Jaejoong saat dia harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Changmin yang semakin tampan. "Ayo pulang! _Appa_ menunggu dirumah..."ajak Jaejoong seraya menarik tangan besar Changmin menuju limusin yang sudah menunggu mereka. "Yak, Chansung jelek! Kau juga ikut pulang karena _ahjussi_ Hwang sekarang juga ada di _mansion_!"seru Jaejoong ketus pada Chansung yang sejak tadi mengerling nakal padanya.

Dengan jahil Chansung menarik sejumput rambut Jaejoong hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu berusaha menginjak kakinya. "Apa kau bilang? Aku yang setampan ini kau bilang jelek? Apa matamu itu bermasalah tuan muda Kim Jaejoong?"ejeknya tajam pada adik kesayangan Changmin yang juga sangat disayanginya itu.

"Mataku baik-baik saja dan kau memang jelek dan bodoh, Hwang Chansung!"bentak Jaejoong sambil membanting pintu mobil tanpa menghiraukan _hyung_ -nya yang terkesima melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

DOR DOR DOR

Tembakan-tembakan itu tepat pada sasaran padahal _namja_ yang sedang memegang pistol itu menutup matanya dengan sehelai kain hitam. Selama 3 tahun ini, Cho Kyuhyun belajar dengan sangat giat tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Semua hal yang diajarkan para pelatih di villa ini diterimanya tanpa mengerutu. Kyuhyun berubah dari _namja_ yang pembangkang menjadi _namja_ pendiam dan dingin sejak kepergian sang pewaris Kim.

Awalnya Menteri Cho merasa aneh dengan perubahan drastic sifat putra tunggalnya itu, namun lambat laun _namja_ paro baya itu sangat bersyukur karena hampir tidak pernah terdengar lagi pertengkaran atau perkelahian antara Kyuhyun dengan Taeyang kecuali diatas arena tanding untuk evaluasi bulanan. Tidak ada lagi keluhan atau pun rengekan tentang betapa bosannya Kyuhyun tinggal di villa Kim.

"Hebat sekali, Kyu! Semua tepat pada sasarannya!"puji Taemin dengan tawa kecil saat Kyuhyun membuka penutup matanya dan meletakkan senjatanya yang digunakannya. "Aku selalu heran bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?"kerut bingung membuat wajah manis Lee Taemin terlihat lucu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menjejeri langkah sahabatnya itu,"Hanya insting! Kau juga bisa melakukannya jika tidak sibuk dengan semua computer dan sandi-sandi itu!"

"Itu keahlianku dan aku diharuskan belajar lebih giat!"ujar Taemin setengah mengeluh.

Suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang terbuka, menghentikan obrolan kedua _namja_ yang baru selesai dari latihan menembak itu. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat melihat sosok _namja_ tinggi bertubuh kurus yang selama beberapa bulan berusaha dihindarinya itu datang menghampirinya.

"Apa?"tanya Kyuhyun singkat pada Choi Minho yang selalu menatapnya dengan sorot aneh itu.

"Musuhmu sudah kembali!"beritahu Minho pada Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah datar.

Seluruh sistem tubuh Kyuhyun sontak membeku dan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat mendengar kalimat singkat yang dia tahu pasti artinya itu walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tidak menampakkan apapun. ' _Ternyata kau menepati janjimu, iblis Kim.'_ batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Semua kerja kerasnya terbayarkan, Kim Changmin telah kembali dan Kyuhyun akan membuktikan pada pewaris Kim itu jika sekarang dia lebih kuat daripada 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Minho!"jawab Kyuhyun dingin seraya kembali melangkah tanpa peduli pada tatapan geram dari Minho ataupun ekpresi bingung Taemin yang hanya diam melihat sikapnya yang begitu acuh.

Choi Minho mengepalkan tangannya dengan rahang mengetat, dia berpikir jika kabar yang dibawanya ini akan membuat Kyuhyun senang dan mau bicara dengannya seperti dulu namun hasil yang didapatnya sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. "Tentu saja urusanku karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membiarkan pewaris Kim itu menganggumu!"

Dengusan malas keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun,"Darimana kau tahu dia akan mengangguku lagi? Sekarang kita semua telah dewasa! Masa kecil dan remaja kita sudah berlalu, jadi sebaiknya kau pikirkan tugas yang sudah menunggu kita!"ucapnya telak, terlalu malas meladeni _namja_ yang dulunya adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Tidak terima dengan jawaban tajam Kyuhyun membuat Minho nekat mencekal lengan _namja_ Cho itu hingga Taemin terkesiap kecil. "Kapan kau akan menerima perasaanku, Kyu?"desak Minho tajam pada _namja_ yang selalu saja mengelak jika dia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku ini _namja_ , jadi kau sudah tahu bukan jawabannya?"nada dingin dan tajam itu lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang langsung menyentakkan tangannya dari cekalan Minho. "Ayo, Tae...Aku lelah dan ingin segera istirahat!"

Taemin menghela nafas lelah dan merasa kasihan melihat raut wajah Minho yang begitu terpukul karena penolakan Kyuhyun yang untuk kesekian kalinya itu. "Hentikan semua usahamu itu, Minho karena sejak dulu pintu itu sudah tertutup untukmu!"ucapnya bijak.

Tanpa peduli pada wajah keras Choi Minho atau apa yang Taemin katakan pada _namja_ Choi itu, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang menembak itu dengan hati senang. 3 tahun berlalu dengan cepat namun dia tidak pernah melupakan hari dimana pewaris Kim itu berjanji padanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya pada Kim Changmin, namun satu hal yang pasti. Itu bukan lagi perasaan benci!

"Aku akan menunggu saat kau muncul dihadapanku, iblis Kim!"guman Kyu dengan seringai kecil saat menatap langit biru Korut.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Asyik! Jadi kita akan ke villa? Bertemu Kyuhyun?"

Jenderal Kim mengulum senyum tipis melihat Jaejoong begitu senang mendengar apa yang baru disampaikannya. Putra bungsunya itu bahkan tidak sadar sudah mencengkram leher kucing yang baru dibelikan jenderal Kim terlalu keras hingga makhluk malang itu mengeong aneh.

"Kau mau membunuh kucingmu, Joongie?"Changmin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut adiknya yang sangat lucu itu saat menatap kucing dalam pelukannya yang hampir mengamuk. "Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Yoochun _hyung, maknae_?"tanya Changmin penasaran karena dari sedikit informasi yang didapatnya, Jaejoong ternyata sangat hebat dalam memainkan pedang.

Sepasang mata doe itu berkilat nakal saat melihat kedua _namja_ yang baru kembali itu menatapnya dengan sorot penuh ingin tahu. "Sangat baik! Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkan 5 pengawal _appa_ sekaligus! Selain Yoochun _hyung_ , sekarang aku juga berlatih dengan TOP yang mengajariku cara memainkan pisau. Saat bertemu Kyuhyun nanti, aku akan menguji semua yang kupelajari!"cerocos Jaejoong dengan bersemangat.

"Apa bagusnya _namja_ Cho itu? Kau tidak bosan membicarakannya sejak kecil? Mengalahkan 5 pengawal saja sudah bangga!"cela Chansung seraya melirik Changmin yang diam-diam mengulum senyum.

Hwang Min memukul keras kepala Chansung dan mendelik tajam pada _namja_ muda yang sudah bersikap begitu tidak sopan didepan jenderal Kim yang harus mereka hormati itu sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa senang melihat sahabat _hyung_ -nya itu terlihat takut sekarang. "Maaf atas kelakuanku yang tidak sopan, jenderal."ucap Chansung sopan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Kim Young Woon mengangguk acuh, ini adalah hari bahagia karena kedua putranya ada bersamanya. Jenderal yang masih terlihat tampan dan kekar itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pewaris yang sekarang tampak begitu gagah dan dewasa walaupun sikap dingin Changmin tidak berubah. Tampaknya perjalanan itu membawa banyak perubahan pada kedua _namja_ itu. "Apa kau siap untuk memulai tugas pertamamu, Changmin?"

Suara berat sang _appa_ membuat Changmin yang sedang menggoda Jaejoong terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja _, appa._ Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan membanggakanmu, tapi aku punya sebuah permintaan sebelum memulai tugas resmi pertamaku sebagai pewaris Kim!"bibir Changmin mengulas senyum tipis yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"Apa itu?"

Dari sudut matanya, Changmin bisa melihat Chansung terlihat sedikit gelisah. "1 bulan di villa Kim untuk berlatih karena aku ingin menyegarkan semua ingatanku tentang pelajaran yang kuterima. Aku juga ingin tahu sistem yang diterapkan Menteri Hwang dalam mengelolah semua _camp_ kita. Tentu _appa_ tidak keberatan bukan?"meski itu diucapkan dengan nada santun namun jelas tersirat Changmin ingin agar permintaannya itu dipenuhi.

Untuk apa berlatih lagi jika selama 3 tahun di Amerika Changmin juga berlatih setiap hari dengan beberapa guru bela diri dan juga Chansung yang ikut dalam perjalanan itu, pikir jenderal Kim curiga dengan tujuan sang putra. "Baiklah, kita semua akan pergi ke villa Kim besok. Sekarang istirahatlah!" sang jenderal mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang segera berdiri disampingnya.

"Sampai nanti malam, _hyungie. Ahjussi_ Hwang, senang bertemu dengan anda!"ucap Jaejoong sopan namun jelas-jelas mengabaikan Chansung yang terus mengedip jahil padanya.

Baru beberapa langkah sang jenderal berjalan bersama Jaejoong yang terdengar mengumankan tentang pedang dan latihan, tiba-tiba penguasa Korut yang dingin itu berbalik dan menatap langsung pada Chansung yang baru akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Changmin," Dan Chansung, mulai saat ini kau kuangkat sebagai pengawal pribadi Changmin!"

Putra Menteri Hwang itu sontak berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi tegang. "Akan saya lakukan dengan baik, jenderal!"Chansung menghormat ala militer pada jenderal Kim yang segera berlalu dari ruang tamu itu dengan Jaejoong dalam rangkulannya.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

Tempat itu tidak banyak berubah, tetap terlihat sedikit menakutkan karena berada tepat ditepi hutan yang masih dipenuhi hewan liar. Pagar tinggi beraliran listrik yang seingatnya berwarna coklat telah diganti menjadi warna hitam serta penjagaan tempat itu sepertinya diperketat karena Changmin melihat ada beberapa pos penjagaan baru di setiap sudut yang strategis.

"Kenapa penjaga yang berjaga semakin banyak? Bukankah ini sudah tengah malam, apa ada yang terjadi?"

Hwang Min yang mendengar pertanyaan _namja_ muda itu segera ikut melihat apa yang sedang menjadi objek pengamatan putra tunggal sang jenderal yang memaksa untuk datang ke villa ini tanpa menunggu pagi, bahkan tanpa peduli pada raut marah sang jenderal yang ingin agar mereka berangkat bersama Jaejoong besok. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu sejumlah tahanan berusaha melarikan diri dari _camp_ dengan menyuap seorang penjaga!"

"Wow...Kau pasti bercanda, _appa_?"nada tidak percaya terdengar jelas dari Chansung yang duduk didepan dengan supir namun melihat menteri Hwang tampak serius, mata Chansung terbelalak, "Berani sekali mereka, _appa_...Jadi apa mereka tertangkap?"tanyanya lagi.

Ekspresi Hwang Min berubah dari datar menjadi terlihat begitu puas,"Tentu saja! Saat itu tengah malam dan kebetulan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang berjaga di menara pengawas dengan Lee Joon. Semua tahanan berhasil ditangkap kembali meski ada sedikit perlawanan!"ungkapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Aku benar-benar bangga dengan putra Menteri Cho itu. Sekarang dia begitu dewasa dan tenang."

"Apa Kyuhyun terluka?"tanya Changmin mendadak tepat saat mobil mereka memasuki gerbang tinggi yang baru terbuka dan mobil mereka melaju menuju pintu depan villa.

"Tidak! Dia salah satu yang terbaik sekarang!"umum menteri Hwang bangga.

Chansung tergelak kecil sambil melirik pada Changmin yang masih terlihat begitu tenang menatap keluar jendela. "Tentu saja dia harus jadi yang terbaik, _appa_."seru Chansung ambigu yang membuat menteri Hwang mengeryitkan dahinya.

Perlahan seringai tipis terukir dibibir Changmin membayangkan jika dalam waktu beberapa jam mungkin dia akan bertemu dengan Cho _evil_ yang pembangkang itu. Apa Kyuhyun masih secerewet dulu? Atau benarkah dia telah berubah seperti informasi yang kuterima, tebak Changmin dalam hati. Inilah salah satu alasan Changmin mempercepat kedatangannya ke villa tanpa menunggu sang jenderal yang harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah terlebih dulu ataupun Jaejoong yang pasti besok pagi akan mengamuk karena tidak menemukannya.

"Aku ingin berkeliling villa dulu. Kalian istirahatlah! Jangan ikuti aku!"perintahnya tegas.

Begitu mobil berhenti Changmin langsung turun dan memasuki villa luas itu tanpa menunggu atau peduli pada anggapan kedua _namja_ Hwang yang memandangnya dengan 2 ekspresi yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Setengah melamun Kyuhyun menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi kerlip bintang itu. Hatinya masih sedikit kesal saat mengingat apa yang disampaikan Park Yoochun padanya dikantor _namja_ itu kala mereka bertemu setelah perdebatan kecil Kyuhyun dengan Choi Minho diruang menembak. Jujur Kyuhyun kecewa sekaligus merasa tertantang dan itu membuatnya terlalu gelisah untuk memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya memilih untuk berbaring diatas kursi taman _favourite_ -nya.

" _Besok Jenderal Kim akan datang bersama tuan muda kecil. Beliau ingin mengadakan semacam pertandingan untuk memilih pengawal tuan muda Jaejoong! Aku tahu kau dipersiapkan untuk posisi itu sejak kecil, namun tujuan pertandingan ini hanya untuk mengetahui seberapa mampu dirimu untuk berpikiran dingin dan bertindak sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan."suara datar Park Yoochun itu benar-benar menyebalkan ditelinga Kyuhyun yang langsung meradang tanpa peduli jika namja Park didepannya adalah salah satu mentor yang harus dihormatinya._

" _Apa sang jenderal meragukanku? Siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam pertandingan itu? kenapa begitu mendadak? Jelaskan padaku, hyung! Aku menghabiskan bertahun-tahun ditempat ini karena alasan itu dan sekarang..."_

 _Park Yoochun mengangkat tangannya dengan tatapan menusuk,"Tenanglah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tetap akan terpilih karena tuan muda Jaejoong tidak akan menerima orang lain selain kau! Choi Taeyang, Lee Joon dan juga Park Hae Jin akan menjadi peserta. Ini hanya semacam pembuktian yang diusulkan pewaris Kim!"beritahu namja menyebalkan itu acuh seolah ini bukan hal yang penting untuk Kyuhyun._

 _Sepasang mata caramel Kyuhyun menyipit dengan tangan terkepal erat dan wajah memerah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Park Yoochun. "Ternyata dia! Baik, akan kulakukan dan kubuktikan pada iblis Kim terkutuk itu jika aku yang terbaik!"usai mengatakan itu dengan nada paling dingin, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kerja itu dengan kepala tegak._

Kyuhyun mendengus saat mengingat potongan percakapan itu,"Apa sebenarnya maumu, iblis Kim? Mempermalukanku dihadapan sang jenderal? Silakan bermimpi!"rutuk _namja_ berumur 18 tahun itu kesal dengan mulut yang terus mengumankan berbagai makian pada bayangan Kim Changmin yang ada dibenaknya.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah, Kyunnie!"

Suara arogan nan familiar itu sedikit mengejutkan Kyuhyun namun tidak membuatnya membuka mata karena berpikir jika suara Changmin itu pasti hanya khayalannya semata karena perasaan sedang kacau dan semua itu karena pewaris sialan yang baru saja kembali dan langsung menganggu hidupnya. "Jika iblis Kim itu ada didepanku, akan kutampar kuat-kuat wajah sombong yang berani sekali membandingkanku dengan si gila Taeyang!"senyum kecil terukir dibibir Kyuhyun saat membayangkan hal itu.

"Kau begitu merindukanku sampai bicara sendiri?"

Kali ini bukan saja suara bernada ejekan itu terasa begitu dekat namun Kyuhyun juga merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dipipinya. Dengan jantung berdebar kencang Kyuhyun membuka pelan matanya dan langsung melihat seringai paling menyebalkan dari _namja_ yang sudah menganggunya sejak dia berumur 8 tahun!

"YAKKKK! Jauhkan wajah jelekmu itu dari hadapanku!"bentak Kyuhyun yang sontak terduduk, emosinya tiba-tiba saja meledak saat melihat Kim Changmin baru saja dipikirkannya sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dan sedang menatapnya tajam dengan mata sedingin es itu. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"tanya Kyuhyun ketus meski matanya diam-diam mengagumi sosok jangkung berwajah tampan yang tampak begitu dewasa itu.

Tawa sombong keluar dari mulut Kim Changmin yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan mata yang seperti melihat kedalam kepala Kyuhyun. "Kenapa aku disini? Tentu saja untuk menerima pembalasanmu. Apa kau siap, Cho _evil_?" Dalam hati Changmin senang karena sikap Kyuhyun padanya tidak berubah, tetap tajam dan ketus.

"Dasar bajingan licik! Kau sengaja menantangku sekarang? Agar tubuhku lelah dan besok aku akan kalah dari si gila Taeyang di pertandingan besok?"tuduh Kyuhyun yang langsung berdiri dan berniat mendorong tubuh Changmin yang dirasa terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia benar-benar ingin menampar wajah tampan dengan seringai iblis itu. "Kau salah besar, bodoh! Aku tidak akan mundur bahkan jika kau yang menjadi lawanku! Menjadi pengawal Jaejoong adalah..."

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, jantungnya yang sudah berdebar kencang sejak tadi sekarang seolah berhenti berdetak dan kakinya terasa seperti jelly. Lumatan kuat itu membuat bibirnya terasa panas sekaligus mengelitik dengan sensasi aneh. Ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman kasar Changmin diruang latihan 3 tahun yang lalu. Tangan besar itu menarik kuat tubuh Kyuhyun hingga masuk dalam pelukan yang anehnya terasa tepat itu. ' _Sejak kapan Kim Changmin setinggi ini? Kenapa aku tidak merasa canggung dengan ciuman kurang ajar ini? ya tuhan! Kami ini sama-sama namja!_ ', pikiran Kyuhyun terus berputar hingga tanpa sadar dia mendesah kecil.

Changmin menyeringai tipis melihat ekpresi kosong Kyuhyun yang sedang mencengkram kuat bagian depan mantelnya. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk kecil bibir tebal yang terasa kenyal itu agar terbuka, dengan sengaja jari-jari Changmin membelai pelan tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ Cho itu mendesah dan Changmin bisa melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat itu.

"Akhirnya kau diam juga, Kyunnie dan bibirmu masih semanis dulu!"bisikan lembut ditelinganya itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sontak mendorong kuat dada bidang Changmin hingga pelukan intim itu terlepas.

Sepasang mata caramel itu seperti mengeluarkan api saat menatap sang pewaris Kim yang menyeringai kecil seraya menjilat pelan bibirnya sendiri. "Kau gila! Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!"raung Kyuhyun marah sambil mengusap kasar bibirnya yang berdenyut aneh. "Aku ini _namja_ dan status kita itu bagaikan bumi dan langit, tuan muda!"desis Kyuhyun tajam sebelum meninggalkan taman itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kita ini _namja_ dan status tidaklah berarti untukku, Cho Kyuhyun! Sejak awal hingga akhir kau adalah milikku!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. THE HEIR 10

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILLA KIM**

BLAM...

Pintu kamar yang berada disudut lantai 3 villa Kim itu dibanting kuat Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya jatuh terduduk tepat didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat kakinya yang terasa begitu lemas sedangkan jantungnya berdetak liar seolah dia telah berlari sejauh puluhan mil. Tanpa sadar sejak berlari meninggalkan taman itu, Kyuhyun terus saja meraba bibirnya yang berdenyut kecil dan masih terasa seperti Kim Changmin!

"Ini gila! Apa Amerika sudah mengubah orientasi iblis Kim itu?"guman Kyuhyun berulang kali sambil terus mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa yang sempat membuat pikirannya mengabur dan terlena menikmati lumatan yang anehnya terasa tepat. "Tapi sebelum ke Amerika, dia juga pernah melakukan hal gila ini padaku!"erang Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam erat dan membiarkan memory-nya kembali memutar apa yang terjadi 30 menit yang lalu. Kejadian yang sama dengan apa yang pernah terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu diruang latihan tepat 1 hari sebelum Changmin berangkat ke Amerika.

" _...bibirmu masih semanis dulu..."_

Dengan hati kacau Kyuhyun memukul lantai kamarnya saat mengingat bisikan sensual yang disertai nafas hangat sang pewaris Kim yang tadi memeluknya dengan begitu intim. "Kau tidak boleh memikirkan Changmin, apalagi tentang ciuman itu Cho Kyuhyun! Dia musuhmu sekaligus orang yang akan kau hormati! Kalau harus ingat Kim Changmin itu adalah pewaris Jenderal Kim sedangkan kau hanya ditakdirkan sebagai pengawal adiknya. Terlebih kalian adalah _namja_ , tidak akan ada masa depan untuk kalian!"doktrin Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara tegas meski kedua tangannya yang saling meremas terasa dingin karena hatinya terus menjeritkan hal yang berbeda dengan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya seraya beringsut kearah ranjang besar dikamar yang sekarang ditempatinya sendiri. 1 bulan yang lalu tanpa alasan jelas pelatih Hwang memanggilnya dan mengatakan jika Kyuhyun diberi kamar baru sebagai penghargaan karena dia telah mengagalkan pelarian sejumlah tawanan _camp._

"Taeminie, aku butuh saranmu..."lirih Kyuhyun pelan. Disaat seperti ini dia begitu merindukan teman yang sejak kecil berbagi kamar dengannya itu. "Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku marah dan menampar kuat mulut _namja_ sialan itu! Aku ini seorang _namja_ dan calon pengawal dari tuan muda Kim! Tidak seharusnya pewaris sialan itu menciumku seolah dunia akan kiamat besok. Lihat saja akan kubalas apa yang dilakukannya padaku!"Kyu menggerutu panjang lebar sambil meremas erat selimutnya.

Wajah menyebalkan nan arogan Kim Changmin yang sedang menyeringai itu lagi-lagi terlintas dibenak Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk tidur dan berharap apa terjadi ditaman hanyalah mimpi buruknya!

"Menyingkirlah dari kepalaku iblis Kim karena aku butuh tenaga untuk mengalah si bodoh Taeyang besok!"desis Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya. Dia memang seharusnya memikirkan pertandingan besok yang akan menentukan masa depannya daripada ciuman bodoh dari makhluk paling arogan!

.

.

.

.

Ruang latihan yang dipenuhi alat olahraga dan berbagai senjata tajam itu tetap penuh dengan suara senjata ataupun makian keras meski hari sudah beranjak tengah malam dan sebagian penghuni tempat itu sudah terlelap. Disetiap sudut ruang yang terang benderang itu masih terlihat _namja-namja_ bertubuh kekar penuh peluh yang sedang berlatih sendiri maupun dengan partner mereka dengan berbagai senjata yang disediakan oleh para pelatih professional yang didatangkan Menteri Hwang dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan perasaan gilamu itu!"kecam Lee Joon dengan nada tajam pada Minho yang sibuk berlari dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan di _treadmill_ sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Mata Minho memicing tajam pada sahabatnya yang sedang mengangkat barbell itu,"Tutup mulutmu itu, Joon! Aku menyukainya sejak kecil!". Rasa terbakar dikakinya tidak menghentikan Minho untuk mempercepat larinya. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menyingkirkan bayangan wajah dingin Cho Kyuhyun yang menolaknya bahkan tanpa berpikir dalam benaknya.

"Tapi dia tidak menyukaimu lebih dari sahabat! Lagipula seperti kata Kyuhyun, dia itu _namja_ dan kita tinggal di Korut! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ada orang yang tahu perasaan gilamu itu pada Kyuhyun!"Lee Joon lelah melihat hubungan Minho dan Kyuhyun menjadi kaku dan canggung ditambah Taemin selalu mengeluh jika masalah ini akan menjadi berbahaya jika sampai diketahui pelatih Hwang. Mereka adalah 1 tim yang harus selalu saling percaya dan tidak ada boleh perasaan lain yang mungkin bisa mengacaukan kerjasama mereka!

"Aku tidak peduli masalah itu! Sekarang pewaris sialan itu kembali dan kau tahu apa yang kutakutkan?"Minho tidak pernah suka dengan Kim Changmin yang arogan dan sok berkuasa apalagi pewaris Jenderal Kim itu selalu ada disekitar Kyuhyun. 3 tahun tanpa pewaris Kim itu adalah berkah untuk Minho yang bebas melakukan apa saja bersama putra Menteri Cho yang dicintainya sampai hari dimana dia mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Kyuhyun langsung menjauhinya!

Wajah Lee Joon terlihat bingung, "Apa hubungan pewaris Kim yang kembali dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang menolakmu? Hmpfh, aku yang besok harus bertanding didepan jenderal Kim saja tidak sefrustasi dirimu." Semakin hari Lee Joon merasa Minho semakin aneh jika sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun.

Minho menatap tajam mata Lee Joon saat mengatakan hal yang paling ditakutkannya sejak dia menyadari perasaannya pada Kyuhyun 1 tahun yang lalu,"Jika Kim Changmin menyukai Kyuhyun maka tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku!"

"KAU GILA!"jerit Lee Joon kuat tanpa peduli pada semua tatapan aneh yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidur dimana semalam?"

Suara Chansung terdengar aneh diantara kuapan lebar yang hampir membelah wajah tampannya. Putra Menteri Hwang itu dengan acuh duduk didepan Changmin yang sedang menikmati sarapannya diruang pribadi mereka sambil meraih segelas jus jeruk dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Dikamar Appa. Aku tidak mau menganggumu yang sudah mendengkur seperti kerbau!"Changmin hanya melirik sekilas sahabatnya itu sebelum kembali focus pada _gadget_ ditangannya yang sedang memutarkan video evaluasi yang diadakan pelatih Hwang tiap bulan.

Mata Chansung melebar dan tidak terima saat mendengar sindiran itu. "Aku ini lelah sekali, tuan muda! Kita baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh dan kau tanpa perasaan langsung menarikku ke tempat ini. Tubuhku hampir pingsan karena kurang istirahat."keluh Chansung yang mulai sibuk mengambil beberapa roti bakar dan ham.

"Kau menemuinya? Apa dia berubah? Bagaimana reaksinya saat melihatmu? Semakin ketus? Semakin manis? Atau dia malah berlari untuk memelukmu dengan tangis haru?"Chansung memberondong Changmin dengan pertanyaan tanpa jeda setelah sebagian dari roti bakar di meja sarapan itu sudah berpindah ke perutnya.

Seraya meraih cangkir kopi miliknya, Changmin tersenyum misterius yang membuat Chansung semakin penasaran dan melemparnya dengan potongan kecil roti bakar yang dengan mudah dihindari pewaris tampan itu. "Kau terlalu banyak melihat drama picisan, Chan!"komentar Changmin acuh, tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Chansung.

"Huhh! Dari seringai mesummu itu aku bisa menebak jika kau puas dengan apa yang kau temui!"tebak Chansung tanpa ragu.

Beberapa saat tidak terdengar obrolan diantara 2 _namja_ yang sibuk serapan itu hingga Changmin meletakkan serbetnya dan mulai berdiri. "Aku akan melihat pertandingan itu dari jauh! Kau ikut?"ajaknya pada sahabat sekaligus pengawalnya yang juga sudah berdiri.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak sabar melihat sehebat apa Kyu-mu itu sekarang."seru Chansung dengan nada menggoda yang diikuti senyum lebar. "Kalau perhitunganku tidak keliru maka dalam waktu 1 jam sang jenderal dan adikmu yang cerewet itu akan tiba."

Mengingat Jaejoong membuat Changmin mengerang dalam hati. Dia yakin sekali _maknae_ yang sangat disayanginyaitu akan bertingkah menyebalkan karena mereka pergi saat dia tidur semalam.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa _hyung_ diam-diam datang kesini tanpa mengajakku tadi malam?"

Sepasang mata doe itu bersinar tajam, tidak ada senyum diwajah rupawan Kim Jaejoong yang sedang berkacak pinggang didepan _hyung_ paling menyebalkan yang sudah dengan tega meninggalkannya untuk datang sendiri ke villa Kim padahal mereka awalnya berencana untuk datang bersama sang _appa_ yang dilihat Jaejoong sudah duduk dan sibuk bicara dengan menteri Hwang dan beberapa pelatih.

Changmin memamerkan senyum lebarnya sambil meraih bahu ramping Jaejoong dan memeluk kuat _namja_ cantik yang memberontak keras seraya berusaha menginjak kakinya dengan sepatu boots yang dikenakannya. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus _hyungie_ selesaikan dulu. Nah, _maknae_ daripada kau ribut dan berusaha melukaiku, lebih baik kita lihat pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai. Kau bisa melihat Cho _evil_ yang kau idolakan itu!"bujuk Changmin dengan senjata andalannya.

"Jangan panggil Kyuhyun seperti itu dan aku tidak mau melihatnya bersamamu!"sahut Jaejoong angkuh sambil berjalan dengan kaki dihentakkan saat meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Jenderal Kim melihat ke sekelilingi ruangan luas yang sudah dipenuhi para pengawal atau pun para _namja_ muda yang menerima pelatihan khusus ditempat ini. Ditengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah arena yang nanti akan digunakan sebagai tempat bertanding. "Hanya 4 peserta? Artinya ini akan cepat. Bagaimana jika kita berburu beberapa jam, Hwang Min?"ajak sang jenderal pada Hwang Min yang duduk disampingnya.

"Akan kuatur, jenderal!"setuju Hwang Min seraya memberi isyarat pada Park Yoochun yang langsung mengangguk mengerti sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ada alasan kenapa kau memilih ketiga _namja_ ini sebagai lawan Kyuhyun?"mata sang jenderal yang baru saja membaca profile singkat ke 4 _namja_ yang akan bertanding terlihat penasaran saat menatap Menteri Hwang.

 _Namja_ paro baya yang menjadi penanggung jawab Villa Kim itu terlihat memikirkan sebentar sebelum memberikan alasannya. "Selain mereka itu yang terbaik, ketiga _namja_ itu juga merupakan rival utama Kyuhyun terutama Choi Taeyang! Mereka tidak dekat kecuali Lee Joon, jadi aku yakin pertandingan ini akan berlangsung adil!"

" _Appa!_ Kapan akan dimulai? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"

Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya menghentikan pertanyaan Jenderal Kim yang akan diajukannya pada Menteri Hwang. "Sebentar lagi, _uri maknae_. Kau sudah bertemu _hyung_ -mu?"tanya sang jenderal seraya tersenyum tipis menatap wajah merengut putra bungsunya.

"Itu dia!"tunjuk Jaejoong malas pada salah satu pintu diruangan itu.

Mata tajam Jenderal Kim mengarah pada titik yang ditunjuk Jaejoong. Dari tempatnya duduk Kim Young Woon bisa melihat jelas pewarisnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya serius dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat menahan marah. _'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara mereka? Kenapa Changmin sepertinya tidak menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?',_ curiga sang jenderal meski tetap memasang wajah datar.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong terlihat unik!"

Komentar singkat dari suara familiar itu sontak menghilangkan tawa kecil dibibir Changmin yang perlahan berbalik dan melihat Cho Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya dalam balutan kaos hitam ketat dan celana hitam yang membentuk tungkai panjangnya dengan begitu sempurna. Rambut ikal sewarna malam itu membingkai wajah manis Kyuhyun dan membuatnya terlihat peri nakal.

"Kau terlihat bagus dalam warna hitam!"puji Changmin dengan seringai kecil sementara matanya menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Dagu Kyuhyun sontak terangkat, mulutnya berdecih tidak suka meski dadanya berdebar liar saat menangkap nada kagum dalam suara berat itu. "Tidak perlu memuji! Pertandingan hari ini tidak akan terjadi jika bukan karena kau dan otak licikmu itu!"tuding Kyuhyun tajam. Dia tidak tahu setan mana yang sudah menariknya kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati Kim Changmin yang berdiri dipintu samping ruangan yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat pertandingan itu. Seharusnya kejadian semalam membuat Kyuhyun menghindar sejauh mungkin dari iblis Kim yang punya 1001 rencana busuk ini!

"Kau tahu? Baguslah! Jadi sekarang buktikan padaku ditengah arena itu apa yang kau pelajari selama 3 tahun itu! Aku ingin menilai apa kau pantas menjaga adikku!"kata-kata penuh tantangan sekaligus meremehkan itu membuat emosi Kyuhyun serta merta bangkit. Ingin sekali dia menerjang _namja_ sombong yang sedang menyeringai licik itu jika tidak mengingat dimana mereka saat ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal membentuk tinju dikedua sisi tubuhnya saat melihat sorot menantang dimata bambi pewaris Kim yang berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapannya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam dirinya seperti api yang sedang menjilat semua kemampuan berpikirnya. "Dasar bajingan sombong! Akan kuperlihatkan jika kau tidak bisa meremehkanku lagi sekarang! Sejak kecil aku dilatih untuk tugas ini dan kau tidak pantas meragukan kemampuanku! Stop!"bentak Kyuhyun cepat saat melihat tangan Changmin terulur untuk menyentuhnya.

Mata Changmin serta merta berubah sedingin es, dia tidak suka ada yang berani membantahnya didepan umum. Sambil menyeringai tajam, Pewaris Kim itu maju selangkah hingga dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun dilehernya. "Kau takut, Cho _evil?_ Bukankah kau seorang _namja_? Seharusnya sedikit sentuhan dibahu tidak akan kau tolak bukan?"dengan sengaja Changmin menyentuh sekilas pipi Kyuhyun dengan ujung jarinya.

"Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku, Kim Changmin! Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja di Amerika? Atau mungkin Kutub Selatan!"kecam Kyuhyun asal ditengah amarah dan debaran liar dijantungnya. Sentuhan kecil itu terasa membakar pipinya yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat.

"Kau akan mati dalam kesedihan jika Changmin tidak kembali, Cho Kyuhyun!"goda Chansung yang sejak awal melihat perdebatan kecil itu dalam diam. Percikan api seperti menyelimuti tubuh kedua _namja_ yang mungkin tidak sadar jika mereka berdiri begitu dekat seperti pasangan yang sudah tidak sabar untuk saling melumat.

Rasa lega menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara Chansung yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari debar aneh yang tidak mau dipikirkannya. "Huhhh! Aku lupa jika virus itu selalu ada bersamamu!"mata Kyuhyun menyorotkan sinar menghina yang tidak disembunyikannya pada Chansung yang hanya tertawa geli.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, _my_ Kyu!"bisik Changmin dingin saat Kyuhyun berjalan cepat melewatinya karena pertandingan akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyerah, Taeyang? Hanya itukah kemampuanmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap sinis pada musuh besarnya sejak kecil yang baru saja dibantingnya. Berani sekali _namja_ kurang ajar itu ingin merebut apa yang sudah menjadi haknya sejak awal. Dia telah ditetapkan sebagai pengawal Kim Jaejoong sejak berumur 8 tahun, jadi Kyuhyun tahu semua kompetisi ini hanyalah formalitas dan pembuktian pada _namja_ berseragam militer yang sedang duduk tegak dikursi kebesarannya itu karena akal licik pewaris menyebalkan yang terus mengawasi Kyuhyun dari sudut ruangan pertandingan itu.

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan dengan tangan kosong aku bisa membuatmu terkapar!"sesumbar Taeyang seraya berdiri tegak dan kembali meraih pedangnya yang terjatuh karena tendangan kaki Kyuhyun tadi.

"Buktikan sekarang!"tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun melompat tinggi seraya melayangkan tendangan kuat pada salah satu bahu Choi Taeyang sehingga hampir saja _namja_ berambut cepak itu kembali melepaskan pedangnya. Si bodoh Taeyang adalah lawan terakhirnya dan Kyuhyun ingin semua cepat selesai hingga ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah menjerit kelelahan!

Merasa dipermalukan oleh Kyuhyun yang selalu saja menjadi rivalnya, Taeyang menyerang dengan membabi buta, mengeluarkan semua keahliannya mengunakan pedang bermata tajam itu. Sasarannya adalah perut ataupun bahu Kyuhyun. Sialnya _namja_ berambut ikal itu mampu menghalangi semua serangannya dan sekarang malah menyerangnya dengan dingin dan sangat akurat dengan pedang tipis miliknya. Beberapa kali ujung pedang itu hampir mengenai Taeyang jika saja dia tidak berkelit cepat.

Nafas kedua _namja_ yang masih sibuk saling bertarung ditengah arena besar itu sudah tersengal, terutama Choi Taeyang yang bertarung dengan penuh emosi dan ambisi untuk menang sedangkan wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lelah dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh rampingnya. Semua mata menatap kagum pada kedua _namja_ yang memang harus diakui sangat hebat dan terlatih itu.

"Aku lihat Cho Kyuhyun sudah tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang sangat hebat dan pintar mengendalikan emosinya."nilai Jenderal Kim yang memang melihat langsung duel itu bersama Jaejoong yang terus saja bersorak dan mengatakan jika Kyuhyun-nya pasti akan menang.

Hwang Min mengangguk setuju pada penilaian orang terpenting Korut yang duduk disampingnya,"Cho Kyuhyun memang banyak berubah sejak Changmin pergi ke Amerika! Mungkin karena kehilangan teman berdebat, jadi dia menjadi lebih dewasa dan sangat berkonsentrasi pada semua pelajaran yang diterimanya."

.

.

.

.

"WOW! Aku tak menyangka si pendek itu begitu cepat dan beringas sekarang!"

Kim Changmin berdiri diam disudut ruangan latihan yang pernah mengukir banyak kenangan dalam hidupnya, terutama dengan _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang sibuk melayangkan tinjunya pada Choi Taeyang yang sudah terjatuh. 3 tahun berlalu dengan cepat dan keputusannya tidak pernah berubah walaupun dia tahu jalan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diimpikannya akan sangat berat. Jadi, dia bermaksud untuk melakukan semua hal untuk membanggakan _appa-_ nya terlebih dahulu, mencapai semua yang diinginkan sang jenderal untuknya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan memilih seseorang yang lemah dan mudah ditaklukan?"nada tajam dalam suara Changmin membuat Chansung mengeryit bingung karena dia sempat berpikir jika pewaris Jenderal Kim itu menggoda Cho Kyuhyun hanya untuk mengusir rasa jenuh.

"Jadi kau tetap pada pendirianmu itu? Bagaimana jika Jenderal Kim sampai tahu hal itu? Hidup Cho _evil_ itu bisa dalam bahaya! Sang jenderal bisa membunuhnya!"suara pelan Chansung terdengar panik namun mulut _namja_ itu terbuka lebar saat melihat wajah arogan sang Pewaris Kim.

Sepasang mata bambi itu menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar karena berhasil melumpuhkan Taeyang. "Itu tak akan terjadi karena Jaejoong pasti akan membelanya mati-matian. Lagipula aku akan menjalankan rencanaku dulu."suara Changmin terdengar ringan namun penuh keyakinan.

"Dia akan benci padamu, Chwang!"seru Chansung sambil meringis.

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya tersenyum acuh,"Biarkan saja! Apa kau pernah mendengar jika untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga maka kita juga harus mengorbankan bukan saja jiwa tapi juga hati kita?"

"Kau gila! Dulu aku sempat berpikir jika kau hanya penasaran atau bosan karena ditempat ini kita tidak bertemu seorang _yeoja_ pun!"desis Chansung cepat sambil melihat sekeliling mereka dengan mata tajam. Pembicaraan mereka ini tidak boleh terdengar atau diketahui siapa pun!

Seringai dingin mengukir dibibir tipis Changmin saat matanya menangkap senyum sombong Kyuhyun padanya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Lee Taemin. "Mungkin aku akan semakin gila. Apa kau siap, Chan? Kita akan mulai permainan otak untuk mengalahkan sang jenderal!"

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Kuharap kita menang karena jika tidak maka matilah kita semua!"Chansung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada Changmin yang langsung meninju kuat lengan sahabatnya yang akan selalu mendukungnya.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan! Kita tidak akan mati, sekarang daripada kau sibuk mengoceh lebih baik pergi dan cari tahu segala hal tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Choi Minho yang sudah berani sekali mendekati mangsaku!"perintah Changmin cepat dan tergesa melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang pertandingan itu.

Chansung bisa dengan mudah menebak kemana Changmin akan pergi. "Siap tuan muda Kim! Apapun untukmu!"serunya kuat diakhiri tawa terbahak.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau ini bajingan gila!"

Kyuhyun menendang kuat perut Changmin namun Pewaris Kim itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tubuhnya. Cengkraman tangan _namja_ yang sedang menyeringai itu dilengannya malah semakin kuat dan membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang kelelahan sedikit takut.

"Kau ingat yang kukatakan sebelum aku pergi?

" _Ciuman pertama? Bagus sekali! Kau sudah berani memukulku dengan tanganmu itu, maka akan kupastikan bukan hanya ciuman pertamamu yang akan kuambil tapi aku juga akan menjadi orang pertama yang menandaimu! Tidak peduli kau itu namja atau yeoja! Camkan itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan membuatmu berlutut dan memohon padaku!"_

Potongan kenangan yang hampir selalu menganggu mimpi Kyuhyun terlintas begitu saja dan membuatnya seluruh tubuhnya membeku,"Otakmu bermasalah iblis Kim! Dalam mimpi sekali pun itu tidak akan terjadi!"jerit Kyuhyun kuat sebelum Changmin menciumnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Big hugs and so many thanks untuk semua reviews (60 review WOW), followers, favourites, siders, guests. Gw gak pernah mengira THE HEIR akan mendapat tanggapan sebagus ini. untuk yang mengharapkan NC mungkin 1-2 chap ke depan karena ChangKyu adalah couple yang sama-sama keras kepala, so gk mungkin Kyuhyun menyerah secepat itu tanpa melawan bukan?

SEE YOU SOON^^


	12. Chapter 11-FP

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILLA KIM**

"Kau mengalahkan Lee Joon itu aku sama sekali tidak heran, bahkan si mulut besar Taeyang juga bukan suatu keajaiban tapi kau bisa mengalahkan si robot Park Hae Jin! Aku benar-benar takjub dan hampir pingsan, Kyu! Saudara pelatih Park itu adalah lawan yang paling dihindari semua orang karena dia itu sangat cepat dan kita tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya!"

Suara ribut Taemin yang menjadi latar sepanjang langkah malas Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai 3 itu sedikit menyadarkan pikiran _namja_ berambut ikal yang hampir tidur sambil berjalan. Dia begitu lelah hari ini, terlebih semalam Kyuhyun hampir tidak dapat memejamkan matanya karena pikirannya terus saja tertuju pada seorang iblis yang tadi baru saja mengancamnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Pernah kau bayangkan andai dia ada di tim kita? Kita akan menjadi tim terbaik!"Taemin terus saja mengoceh tentang Park Hae Jin yang sangat diidolakannya sejak pelatih Park datang dan memperkenalkan mereka pada adiknya yang akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. "Ckck, aku seperti bicara pada tembok!"gerutu Taemin pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tidak jelas pada setiap ucapannya. Temannya itu bahkan berjalan dengan mata setengah terpejam!

KLIK...

Bunyi kunci yang diputar Taemin sontak membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dan langkahnya dipercepat. Dengan asal dilemparnya tas besar dan juga katana miliknya ke seberang ruangan luas yang ditempatinya sendiri itu. "Aku benar-benar butuh tidur! Tubuhku hampir pingsan karena lelah!"keluhnya seraya mendekati ranjang besar yang begitu menggodanya.

SRETTTTT...

"Bau-mu begitu mengerikan! Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mandi, baru setelah itu tidur! Aku tidak rela kau mengotori ranjang indah ini dengan bau keringatmu itu, Kyunnie!"cerocos Taemin cerewet sambil mendorong tubuh lemas Kyuhyun kearah kamar mandi di sudut ruangan.

Kyuhyun memaki kasar dan tidak masuk akal pada dorongan kuat Taemin yang hampir membuatnya tersungkur itu, "Kau gila, Tae? Aku hampir jatuh! Bagaimana jika wajah tampanku ini sampai terluka? Apa kau bisa menggantinya? Lagipula ini kamarku, bodoh!"dengan kuat Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi itu karena dilihatnya Taemin hanya menatap acuh padanya dengan mata bersinar nakal.

"Mandi yang bersih, Kyu!"jerit Taemin kuat dengan senyum licik begitu mendengar suara air mengalir ditengah gerutuan Kyuhyun yang terdengar samar.

Perlahan Taemin mengelilingi kamar luas dengan perabotan lengkap yang sedikit membuatnya iri itu namun segera disingkirkannya pikiran bodoh yang bisa menganggu persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun dan kembali tersenyum nakal. Cepat dibereskannya beberapa barang Kyuhyun yang berantakan dan juga menyemprotkan pewangi yang diam-diam dibawanya.

Dengan puas Taemin melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sekarang rapi dan beraroma manis itu, dia benar-benar berharap apa yang sedang dilakukannya ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan yang akan merusak persahabatan mereka. "Kyu, aku dipanggil pelatih Park! Aku pergi ya!"teriak Taemin kuat saat ponselnya bergetar pelan.

"Tutup pintunya!"jawab Kyuhyun samar diantara suara air _shower_ yang terus mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah dan ingin segera bertemu dengan ranjangnya yang nyaman.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hati Changmin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah aneh Lee Taemin yang mengendap-endap diantara pilar lantai 3 yang sebenarnya kosong karena hampir semua penghuni villa itu sedang berada di ruang latihan dan sebagian ikut berburu dengan sang jenderal dan pelatih Hwang ke hutan begitu pertandingan tadi selesai.

"Kau tidak perlu mengendap seperti maling, Lee Taemin!"

Suara dingin yang menegurnya itu membuat Taemin terkejut dan sontak berdiri tegak meski kepalanya tertunduk menatap sepatunya. Mengenal Kim Changmin sejak kecil tidak pernah mengubah perasaan takut dan canggung yang dirasakannya pada sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan mata sedingin es itu. "Aku hanya memastikan tidak ada orang disini, tuan muda!"sahut Taemin dengan suara tenang meski jantungnya berdetak kencang karena jawabannya itu terdengar bodoh ditelinganya sendiri.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang kuperintahkan?"tanya Changmin mengacuhkan jawaban _namja_ yang merupakan teman baik Kyuhyun itu. "Angkat kepalamu saat bicara denganku, Lee Taemin!"herdik Changmin tajam pada Taemin yang terus menunduk. Dia paling tidak suka pada orang yang bicara tanpa menatap langsung padanya.

Tergesa Taemin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus kearah sang pewaris Kim yang memasang ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya. Melihat raut wajah tampan yang seperti menyimpan kekejaman itu dalam hati Taemin tiba-tiba menyesali apa yang dilakukannya selama ini walaupun dia hanya menjalankan perintah!

Menolak perintah langsung dari sang pewaris Kim sama saja dengan cari mati dan Taemin tidak mau itu!

"Kyuhyun sedang mandi dan aku tidak mengunci kamarnya sesuai perintah anda!"Taemin menahan kuat getaran yang mungkin terdengar dari suaranya, terlebih dia bisa melihat sorot dingin dan licik dari sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya penuh selidik itu.

Changmin menyeringai kecil, jika Kyuhyun berpikir telah lolos darinya maka itu salah besar karena sekali Kim Changmin menargetkan mangsanya, maka dia akan memburunya hingga mangsa itu ada dalam genggamannya. "Bagus! Sekarang pergilah ke ruang latihan, temui pelatih Park sesuai yang kau katakan padanya tadi!"perintah Changmin dengan nada mengusir pada _namja_ berwajah manis yang ternyata sangat pandai dalam menjalankan semua perintahnya itu.

"Tuan muda..."panggil Taemin ragu pada _namja_ jangkung yang sudah berjalan lurus menuju kamar yang ada dipojok lantai 3 itu. "Anda tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, bukan?"tanyanya gugup saat dilihatnya Changmin sedikit membalikkan tubuh kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan mata tajam itu.

Rahang Changmin mengeras karena pertanyaan lancang itu. Apa yang dilakukannya pada Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah urusan siapa pun. Sejak dia mematahkan panah Kyuhyun dan _namja_ itu menangis seraya memakinya, Kim Changmin telah memutuskan suka ataupun tidak _namja_ bengal itu akan jadi miliknya. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk bertanya, Lee Taemin! Tugasmu hanya mengawasi Kyuhyun untukku!"tegas Changmin final yang membuat Taemin hanya sanggup mengangguk kecil dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugas, Kyu. Kuharap kau tidak akan membenciku! Dia mengancam akan menghancurkan keluargaku jika aku menolaknya!"guman Taemin sambil berlari cepat menuju ruang latihan. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir dan khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Ya, itulah tugas yang dilakukan Lee Taemin selama 3 tahun ini! Menjadi mata-mata bagi Kim Changmin yang jauh di Amerika namun selalu memantau semua kejadian yang melibatkan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang lepas dari pengamatan Changmin. Pewaris Kim itu bahkan tahu perasaan Choi Minho pada Kyuhyun dan bagaimana dengan tegas Kyuhyun menolak dan menjauhi _namja_ Choi itu!

.

.

.

.

"Kau curang _, hyung!"_

Kim Jaejoong menjerit kesal seraya melempar pedang kayu yang tadi dipegangnya dengan kuat. Mata bulatnya melotot garang pada TOP yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Latihan dengan salah satu mentornya ini memang selalu membuat Jaejoong bersemangat sekaligus ingin menjerit kuat karena TOP tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan sedikit pun untuk berkelit dari kejaran pedang _namja_ yang akan diangkat sebagai ketua tim Alpa itu.

"Apa anda akan senang jika aku pura-pura kalah?"pancing TOP yang tahu pasti sifat tak mau kalah namun sangat adil dari putra bungsu kesayangan sang jenderal itu.

 _Namja_ ramping berpakaian serba hitam itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan suara ribut untuk melampiaskan rasa gusarnya,"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi berikan aku sedikit ruang! _Hyung_ itu lebih tinggi dan sangat ahli dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu. Seharusnya _hyung_ tahu jika aku baru belajar mengunakan pedang selama beberapa bulan!"teriak Jaejoong kencang dengan ekspresi sombong yang membuat bibir TOP berkedut menahan tawa.

"Itu bukan alasan, tuan muda! Musuhmu tidak ingin tahu sudah berapa lama kau belajar mengunakan pedang. Mereka bahkan akan menghajarmu tanpa perlu tahu kau bisa atau tidak dalam bertarung!"ujar TOP bijak yang hanya membuahkan dengus keras dari _cherry_ _lips_ muridnya yang bandel itu.

"Baik! Kita coba sekali lagi dan akan kupastikan _hyung_ tidak akan menang mudah!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan TOP yang berdiri dengan kedua kaki terbuka, Jaejoong yang sudah kembali mengenggam pedang kayunya menyerang _namja_ itu cepat. Dia memanfaatkan tubuh kecilnya untuk bergerak menghindari setiap serangan terukur TOP yang selalu tanpa ragu itu. Disatu saat Jaejoong harus melompat keatas untuk menghindari sabetan pedang itu dikakinya, disaat lain _namja_ berumur 15 tahun itu harus melompat kebelakang seraya berputar karena pedang panjang TOP mengincar bahunya.

"Dasar sial! Jika terus seperti ini aku akan kalah!"erang Jaejoong pelan dengan wajah merah karena kesal dan panas. Dalam keadaan terdesak, _namja_ berwajah rupawan itu ingat jika jenderal Kim pernah mengajarinya cara untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. Sedikit licik namun sangat pantas untuk dicoba.

SRETTTTT...

"Argh!"

TOP mendesis kecil saat lengan kirinya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit dan dilihatnya mulai mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari luka goresan yang lumayan panjang. "Anda curang, tuan muda!"komentar TOP datar saat melihat pisau kecil yang jatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam hati dia mengagumi kecepatan dan ketepatan lemparan Jaejoong, tidak mematikan namun sangat melumpuhkan untuk sementara.

Senyum nakal mengulas diwajah rupawan Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu puas. "Yang terpenting aku menang! Bukankah _hyung_ sendiri yang mengajarkan jika aku harus mengunakan segala siasat untuk menang!"dengan nakal putra bungsu jenderal Kim itu membalikkan kata-kata yang pernah TOP diajarkan padanya.

"Anda benar, tuan muda! Untuk menang semua cara harus kita lakukan!"setuju TOP dengan senyum meringis pada Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengam senyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Sambil bersenandung kecil dan mengusap kuat rambutnya yang basah Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh rileks dan segar. Mandi memang jawaban yang tepat untuk menghilangkan bukan saja bau keringat karena pertandingan tapi juga untuk mengusir semua pikiran bodoh yang melekat dalam kepalanya sejak kemarin.

"Kau terlihat segar!"

Suara familiar itu membuat Kyuhyun begitu terkejut hingga menjatuhkan handuk yang sedang dipegangnya tadi. Sepasang matanya menatap tidak percaya pada sosok iblis berwajah tampan yang baru saja dipikirkannya sekarang terlihat nyaman duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Kamarku sudah dikunci tadi!"jerit Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilau marah. Tidak bisakah sehari dilewatinya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari pewaris sialan jenderal Kim ini? "Letakkan ponselku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyentuhnya, iblis Kim!"tambah Kyuhyun seraya menghambur cepat dan penuh emosi menuju ranjangnya yang diduduki Changmin untuk merebut ponselnya.

Sepasang mata Changmin bersinar panas saat menelusuri seluruh tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang hanya berbalut _bathrobe_ hitam dengan ikatan longgar yang memperlihatkan dada putihnya yang cukup berotot. Rambut ikal yang masih setengah basah itu membingkai wajah manis yang merah padam menahan marah itu. _Namja_ yang sedang murka dan ingin menghajarnya itu pasti tidak menyadari jika kondisinya benar-benar dalam bahaya saat ini.

"Kau tidak punya banyak teman, tapi kulihat seseorang yang kau beri nama kodok mengirim pesan aneh beberapa kali. Menarik sekali!"komentar Changmin dengan nada aneh seraya berkelit dari tangan Kyuhyun yang terus terulur untuk merebut kembali ponsel miliknya.

Tanpa berpikir Kyuhyun naik keatas ranjangnya, berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya yang pesannya terus saja dibaca oleh Changmin sambil terkekeh kecil. Pewaris Kim itu benar-benar terlihat berbeda saat ini, namun Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pikiran bodohnya itu dan memaki dalam hati kenapa lengan Changmin begitu panjang "Hentikan! Kau tidak boleh mengusik privasiku! Bajingan sialan! Kembalikan ponselku!"pekik Kyuhyun kuat saat dilihatnya jari-jari Changmin mulai membuka aplikasi foto miliknya.

"Kau wangi sekali, _my_ Kyu..."bisik Changmin yang tiba-tiba melepaskan ponsel Kyuhyun dan menarik kuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada didekatnya hingga mereka terjatuh diatas ranjang besar itu. Tanpa peduli pada ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun yang begitu lucu, Changmin memerangkap tubuh yang hanya ditutupi _bathrobe_ itu dibawahnya, menyusupkan wajahnya dileher jenjang itu dan mulai menyesap kulit beraroma manis pelan lalu menjilatnya dengan gumanan pelan yang bernada arogan.

"Aku mengingankanmu, Cho _evil!"_

Kyuhyun yang untuk sesaat masih terkejut dengan perubahan situasi yang begitu mendadak itu tersadar saat dirasakannya lehernya basahnya dan suara menyebalkan Kim Changmin tepat ditelinganya. Enak saja ingin memilikinya! Kyuhyun bukanlah barang yang bisa seenakknya dibeli oleh iblis gila ini hanya karena rasa penasaran atau apapun yang ada dalam otak kotor pewaris gila ini!

"Lepaskan aku! Kau ini bajingan gila! Kita ini _namja!"_

Kyuhyun menendang kuat perut Changmin namun Pewaris Kim itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tubuhnya, malah Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika dari dada hingga kakinya melekat erat pada tubuh jangkung Kim Changmin yang ternyata sangat kekar. Dia bahkan dengan mudah mencium aroma _aftershave_ milik _namja_ sialan itu karena mulut mereka begitu dekat. Cengkraman tangan _namja_ yang sedang menyeringai itu dilengannya juga semakin kuat dan membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang kelelahan mulai sedikit takut.

"Kau ingat yang kukatakan sebelum aku pergi?"bisik Changmin tajam seraya menyelusupkan tangannya ke balik _bathrobe_ Kyuhyun yang sudah tersingkap dibagian depannya.

" _Ciuman pertama? Bagus sekali! Kau sudah berani memukulku dengan tanganmu itu, maka akan kupastikan bukan hanya ciuman pertamamu yang akan kuambil tapi aku juga akan menjadi orang pertama yang menandaimu! Tidak peduli kau itu namja atau yeoja! Camkan itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan membuatmu berlutut dan memohon padaku!"_

Potongan kenangan yang hampir selalu menganggu mimpi Kyuhyun terlintas begitu saja dan membuatnya seluruh tubuhnya membeku,"Otakmu bermasalah iblis Kim! Dalam mimpi sekali pun itu tidak akan terjadi! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"jerit Kyuhyun kuat sebelum Changmin menciumnya dengan kasar.

Tekanan kuat dibibirnya sontak membuat Kyuhyun memberontak keras, tangannya menarik kasar rambut belakang _namja_ sialan yang terus saja melumat dan mengigit kecil bibirnya dengan seduktif. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menutup rapat mulutnya, dia tidak mau kejadian semalam terulang! Kim Changmin tidak boleh menjajah bibirnya lagi! Tanpa peduli pada rasa lelah diseluruh tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mengeliat kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari kukungan intim tubuh jangkung Changmin karena bisa dirasakannya tangan sialan pewaris Kim yang menyusup ke balik _bathrobe_ mulai membelai pelan paha dalamnya dan...

Tangan besar itu meremas pelan bagian selatan Kyuhyun, menyentuhnya dengan cara sensual yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya. "Uahhhhh..."Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak mampu menahan desahan kuat keluar dari mulutnya yang langsung ditutupi bibir dan lidah panas Changmin yang menerobos masuk tanpa izin. Semua gerakan Kyuhyun hanya menambah intens ciuman sepihak itu dan jemari panjang yang sedang meremas pelan bagian selatannya membuat kepala Kyuhyun mulai terasa ringan meski sebagian dirinya terus meneriakkan agar dia melawan!

" _ **Kau tidak boleh kalah, Cho Kyuhyun! Lawan dia! Jangan biarkan dia merasa berkuasa atasmu!"**_ jerit logika Kyuhyun yang sedang berperang dengan hatinya yang memohon agar dia diam dan menikmati saja semua kegilaan ini.

Sang logika menang! Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciuman kuat Changmin, lidahnya balas membelit lidah pewaris Kim itu dengan intim. Ciuman itu basah, panas dan penuh gairah yang meledak-ledak. Saliva mengotori dagu keduanya, tangan Kyuhyun yang semula menarik kasar rambut Changmin sekarang dilingkarkan disekeliling leher kekar itu.

Diam-diam Changmin menyerigai kecil, dia senang dengan reaksi Kyuhyun ini walaupun dia tahu semua hanya karena Cho _evil_ ini pasti tidak mau merasa dikalahkan. Seraya menyesap pelan kulit leher Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang terlena itu, Changmin membuka lebar paha _namja_ manis yang tanpa sadar melingkari pinggangnya, menelusuri bagian rahasia Kyuhyun yang diyakininya belum pernah tersentuh.

Dia akan menandai pemberontak kecil yang sudah berani menolak dan menarik kasar rambutnya ini. Beberapa ciuman kecil dileher jenjang itu Changmin labuhkan sebelum memberikan _kissmark_ yang membuahkan erangan kecil dari bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang mendesah tertahan karena apa yang dilakukan jemarinya.

"...Uhmmm...Sakit! Lepaskan, bodoh!"pekik Kyuhyun tertahan diantara desahan kecil yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Tanpa peduli pada ringis kesakitan itu, Changmin menarik kuat tubuh Kyuhyun agar melekat pada tubuhnya. Ditatapnya lekat wajah dengan mata terpejam erat itu. "Kau akan jadi milikku, Cho Kyuhyun!"bisik pewaris jenderal Kim itu tepat saat dia merasakan bagian selatan Kyuhyun yang mengeras menyemburkan bukti gairah _namja_ berambut ikal itu ditangannya.

Nafas Kyuhyun tersengal, matanya yang masih berkabut mulai tersadar apa yang baru terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dengan tenaga yang hampir terkuras, Kyuhyun mendorong kuat tubuh Changmin yang masih menidihnya. Bisa dilihatnya bibir sialan itu mengulas senyum kemenangan dan sepasang mata bambi itu bersinar licik saat melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Kau terasa manis, _my_ Kyu~~~~~~"suara Changmin terdengar sedikit parau dan mata Kyuhyun hampir melompat keluar saat dilihatnya iblis gila itu menjilat jemarinya sendiri yang masih berlumuran bukti gairah Kyuhyun tadi.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar aneh dan perutnya terasa dipenuhi sayap kupu-kupu saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata tajam Changmin. Semua ini terlalu gila, apa yang mereka lakukan ini salah! Mereka sama-sama _namja_ dan mungkin jenderal Kim akan memenggal kepala Kyuhyun jika tahu apa yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama dengan pewarisnya yang mungkin sudah tidak waras ini.

"Akan kubunuh kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Otakmu tertinggal di Amerika?"jerit Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat dan pipi merona antara malu dan marah. Bagaimana bisa dia tadi mendesah seperti orang kehilangan akal dan membiarkan sang pewaris Kim melakukan semua hal gila itu padanya?

Ya, tuhan! Dia bahkan membiarkan Kim Changmin melihat dan menyentuh tubuh telanjangnya! Ini sungguh memalukan!

Dengan gaya acuh Changmin berdiri dari ranjang yang sudah berantakan itu dan mulai merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut, matanya melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan _bedcover_ walaupun bibir bengkak dan _kissmark_ dilehernya itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan apa yang baru mereka bagi bersama.

"Mencium dan menyentuhmu! Apa itu salah?"tanya Changmin ringan dengan seringai kecil yang hampir membuat Kyuhyun menerjangnya jika tidak mengingat tubuhnya telanjang dibalik _bedcover._ "Dan seingatku, kau juga membalasnya dengan sangat bersemangat, _my_ Kyu!"bisik Changmin seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga begitu dekat dengan wajah manis Kyuhyun yang merah seperti mengeluarkan asap.

Emosi mengalahkan akal sehat Kyuhyun yang langsung mencengkram kuat tangan Changmin yang akan menyentuh pipinya. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi atau akan kubunuh kau! Aku juga tidak peduli kau itu pewaris dan penguasa tempat ini! Kau dengar itu, Kim Changmin?"desis Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam tanpa takut.

Changmin tertawa keras melihat keberanian _namja_ yang sejak kecil memang selalu menentangnya ini. Akan sangat menarik untuk melihat Cho Kyuhyun menyerah padanya nanti. "Apa aku harus takut dengan ancamanmu? Kau tidak akan bisa lolos dariku, Cho Kyuhyun!"tegas Changmin dengan nada tegas sebelum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkramnya dengan mudah.

"Aku ini _namja_ dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkanku dengan mudah, iblis Kim! Aku akan melawanmu!"desis Kyuhyun dengan tangan terkepal erat. Ketertarikan Kim Changmin padanya bukan hanya salah tapi juga akan membawa masalah besar untuknya!

Tawa tipis terukir dibibir yang selalu menyeringai licik itu, kata-kata Kyuhyun malah terdengar seperti tantangan baginya. Tanpa peduli pada emosi yang terpancar dari sepasang mata sewarna caramel itu, Changmin mengecup kecil bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm...Satu lagi,aku tidak peduli kau itu _namja,_ Cho _evil_!"bisiknya tepat sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu dan Kyuhyun yang mengamuk hingga tanpa sadar melempar ponselnya hingga hancur berantakan.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks a lot untuk semua reviews yang penuh antusias (OMG! Almost 70 reviews!), anyway welcome to new reader. Apa taemin akan ketahuan? Gimana dengan minho? Seberapa keras kyuhyun akan melawan? Maybe belum NC tapi foreplay panas boleh'kan?

SEE YOU SOON ^^


	13. THE HEIR 12

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILLA KIM**

.

Setiap langkah panjang itu disertai seringai puas yang terukir dibibir tipis sang pewaris Kim karena dia telah menemukan jawaban dari keraguan kecil yang diam-diam tersimpan dihatinya. Cho Kyuhyun memang selalu menolaknya dengan alasan status dan gender, namun balas ciuman yang menggebu tadi membuktikan cepat atau lambat, Cho _evil_ itu akan takluk dan mendesah kuat untuknya! _Namja_ itu memang keras kepala dan selalu menentangnya namun itulah hal yang membuat Changmin tertarik dan tidak pernah bosan untuk menganggunya.

"Hidupkan semua CCTV lantai 3 lagi!"perintah _namja_ jangkung berusia 20 tahun itu melalui ponselnya sambil menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang kerja sang jenderal yang sedang pergi berburu.

Walaupun 3 tahun meninggalkan villa Kim, bukan berarti Changmin diam dan tidak mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi ditempat ini melalui beberapa mata-matanya selain Lee Taemin yang pasti mengira hanya dia 'lah orang yang ditugasi mengawasi Kyuhyun. Menjadi pewaris dari seorang jenderal penguasa Korut membuat Changmin tidak pernah menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada seseorang! Selalu ada rencana cadangan dalam setiap tindakan yang diambilnya!

"Tuan muda..."

Sepasang mata Changmin menggelap saat melihat sosok _namja_ yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja Jenderal Kim. "Apa saja yang kau kerjakan?"desis Changmin dingin pada _namja_ yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam dari mata sang pewaris Kim. "Sekali lagi kau gagal maka akan kubuat kau melihat sendiri apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya!"tidak ada nada lembut dari suara sedingin es itu.

"Kumohon, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi!"ucap _namja_ itu tergesa dengan wajah tegang.

Changmin mengetatkan kepalan tangannya sebelum mendengus kasar dalam hati karena dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan _namja_ yang terlihat takut padanya ini. "Pergilah! Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan! Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat kita bersama!"

Tanpa peduli pada _namja_ itu, Changmin melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan sang jenderal seraya memikirkan beberapa kejadian di villa ini yang merupakan bagian dari rencana yang akan melancarkan tujuan utamanya. Sejak awal Changmin tahu jika sang jenderal tidak akan menerima begitu saja keinginannya yang sangat menyalahi aturan dan bertentangan dengan pikiran kaku jenderal Kim. Oleh karena itu Changmin harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuat _appa_ -nya itu mau tidak mau mengubah keputusannya kelak.

"Aku akan memanfaatkan rasa sayang _uri maknae_ pada Kyuhyun untuk kepentinganku sendiri! Bukankah _appa_ yang mengajarkan jika aku harus berusaha mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan tanpa peduli betapa berat rintangan yang harus kusingkirkan!"

Kim Changmin tersenyum licik membayangkan semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini sembari mulai memeriksa setumpuk folder penting tentang tawanan di _camp_ yang akan sangat berguna untuknya nanti. _Namja_ jangkung ini juga yakin Chansung pasti sedang melakukan bagiannya!

Permainannya melawan kekuasaan sang jenderal akan segera dimulai!

.

.

.

Tanpa peduli pada perut yang terasa terbakar karena tendangan dari _partner_ latihannya, Choi Minho kembali berdiri dan mengusap sedikit darah disudut bibirnya. Marah, cemburu, benci berkumpul di kepalanya yang terasa hampir meledak karena tidak kuat menahan semua rasa itu.

Di pintu samping arena pertandingan tadi, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Minho melihat bagaimana Kim Changmin bicara dan berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Hal yang membuat Minho kesal adalah Kyuhyun terlihat santai dan bersemangat saat bicara dengan pewaris yang baru kembali dari Amerika itu, sangat berbeda jika dihadapannya.

Dingin dan acuh!

"Ayo kita mulai lagi!"ajaknya dengan posisi siap menyerang walaupun tubuhnya sudah menjerit kelelahan. Rasa frustasinya perlu dilampiaskan dan arena tarung ini merupakan pilihannya.

"Kita hentikan saja, Minho! Aku tidak mau kau terluka~~~ istirahatlah!"tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minho, _namja_ berkepala plontos yang tadi mengalahkan Minho itu keluar dari ruang latihan yang hanya digunakan oleh beberapa orang _trainer_ muda.

.

.

.

"Kulihat kau cukup hebat, Choi Minho!"

Suara yang terdengar mengejek itu membuat Minho yang sedang terbaring ditengah arena membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Dilihatnya Hwang Chansung sudah berdiri didekatnya dengan senyum lebar yang menyebalkan itu. Satu lagi orang yang paling tidak disukai Minho ditempat ini, putra pelatih Hwang yang selalu ada disamping sang pewaris Kim dan menurut desas desus akan segera diangkat secara resmi menjadi pengawal Kim Changmin _. Namja_ yang akan melakukan apa saja perintah dari Kim Changmin tanpa bertanya ataupun berpikir.

"Apa maumu?"tanya Minho malas tanpa berniat untuk berdiri.

Chansung tergelak keras mendengar suara ketus dan ekspresi benci yang tidak disembunyikan Choi Minho itu. Dia tahu sekali apa yang membuat _namja_ didepannya ini terlihat begitu marah sekaligus putus asa. Hati memang gila namun Chansung telah melihat sendiri bagaimana sahabat sekaligus orang yang harus dijaganya merencanakan hal paling nekad yang akan membahayakan nyawa banyak orang yang dilibatkan.

"Apa mauku? Kau akan terkejut jika tahu apa yang kuinginkan darimu, Minho-sii!"sahut Chansung acuh seraya meraih pedang tipis yang tergeletak begitu saja disudut arena berbau keringat itu.

Helaan nafas lelah dihembuskan Minho yang beranjak berdiri dan menatap datar pada _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedang memperhatikan pedang ditangannya dengan ketertarikan berlebihan. _"Mianhe,_ Chansung-sii. Aku lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat, jadi selamat malam!"ujar Minho meraih tas besar miliknya. Tidak ada gunanya dia bicara dengan Hwang Chansung yang pasti ada disini karena perintah Kim Changmin.

"Choi Minho!"

Seru Chansung dengan suara keras dan memasang senyum lebar saat _namja_ yang dipanggilnya berbalik dan menatapnya dengan sorot bingung. "Jika aku jadi kau maka aku akan tahu pasti dimana tempatku!"ujar Chansung ambigu sambil mengacungkan pedang itu kearah dada Minho yang tersentak dan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

"Selamat istirahat!"tambah Chansung dengan tawa kecil meski tatapan matanya menajam saat melihat punggung tegak Minho menghilang dari pintu ruangan itu. "Sayang sekali kau telah berani menganggu apa yang tidak akan pernah jadi milikmu, tuan Lee!"guman Chansung dingin tanpa seulas senyum pun yang tersisa dari wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Laptop kecil itu terus memutar ulang video berdurasi 10 menit yang sudah ditonton beribu kali oleh Kyuhyun yang duduk meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah mengenakan piyama. Lelah ditubuhnya tidak mampu membawanya terbuai ke alam mimpi karena bayangan apa yang baru terjadi dikamarnya ini terus menghantuinya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya juga berdenyut aneh setiap kali bayangan iblis Kim yang sedang mencumbunya itu melintas dikepalanya.

"Kau tidak boleh memikirkannya! Dia itu _namja_!"Kyuhyun terus saja mengulang kata-kata itu seperti mantra untuk memperkuat keyakinan dirinya walaupun matanya tidak bisa lepas dari video yang disimpannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Kenangan singkat yang membuat semua perasaannya berubah pada sang pewaris Kim yang selalu mengisi harinya sejak kecil.

Hari pertama, minggu pertama dan bulan pertama Changmin pergi adalah saat terberat bagi Kyuhyun. Dia begitu terbiasa dengan semua ejekan dan ucapan sinis yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ bertubuh tinggi kurus yang hampir setiap hari berada disekitarnya. Mata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar selalu berusaha mencari bayangan Changmin disetiap sudut villa tempat mereka tinggal selama bertahun-tahun. Dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam Kyuhyun mulai menyimpan sedikit harapan tentang hal yang bahkan tidak berani diucapkannya.

"Kenapa kau harus kembali dan melakukan semua hal itu, Chwang? Aku membencimu!"lirih Kyuhyun seraya meraba bekas merah dilehernya. "Kau membuatku lemah!"tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetar memeluk erat kedua kakinya sendiri.

Sepasang mata caramel yang terus melihat bagaimana kedua remaja dalam video itu berciuman mulai memanas. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar airmata yang hampir menetes dari sudut matanya dan mendengus kasar. "Dia itu pewaris sang jenderal! Dia akan menjadi orang paling berkuasa di Korut! Semua ini salah dan dia pasti hanya sedang mempermainkanku!"herdik Kyu pada dirinya sendiri.

Logika Kyuhyun terus memaksanya untuk mempercayai kata-kata itu sedangkan hatinya menjeritkan jika dia harus mencari bukti seperti apa sebenarnya perasaan iblis Kim itu padanya dan jika memang benar Kim Changmin serius seperti yang terlihat dalam mata tegasnya itu, maka Kyuhyun harus memperjuangkannya!

" _ **Satu lagi,aku tidak peduli kau itu namja, Cho evil!"**_

Suara tajam dan tegas itu terus melemahkan hati Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya akan jadi sekacau ini dengan kembalinya Kim Changmin yang arogan dan pemaksa. Dia terlalu mengenal pewaris berwajah iblis hingga tahu Changmin tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum Kyuhyun jatuh untuknya!

" _Jangan bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak mau menjadi sosok penting bagi sang pewaris? Apa kau tidak ingin semua orang takut dan hormat padamu? Lagipula dia tidak peduli kau itu juga namja! Ini kesempatan yang tidak akan terulang 2x!"_ bisik iblis dalam kepala Kyuhyun dengan seringai jahatnya.

" _Tidak, Kyuhyun! Kau harus menjauh darinya! Kim Changmin itu berbahaya dan berhubungan dengannya hanya akan membuatmu dan menteri Cho terlibat dalam masalah besar! Kau harus menjauhinya! Demi dirimu sendiri dan juga...demi Changmin!"_ logika Kyuhyun juga terus menjeritkan kata-kata bijak yang sangat berbeda dengan iblis dalam kepalanya yang merengut tidak suka.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menutup laptop miliknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang masih tercium aroma pewaris muda yang sudah melakukan hal-hal intim dengannya. Dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana panasnya lidah itu dimulutnya, bagaimana nakalnya jari itu dibagian rahasia tubuhnya. Pipi Kyuhyun memanas memikirkannya!

"Kau terlarang untukku, Chwang! Mulai besok aku akan bersikap diam dan menganggap apa yang terjadi tadi tidak lebih dari mimpi! Aku ini hanya Cho Kyuhyun, pengawal tuan muda Kim Jaejoong!"putus Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan seringai dari wajah tampan yang sudah menciumnya dengan kasar itu bermain dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

BLAM...

BRUKKK...

Tidak peduli pada keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, Minho menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang kecil miliknya dalam kamar yang dibaginya bersama Lee Joon yang mungkin ikut berburu bersama sang jenderal. Dalam diam Minho memikirkan ucapan aneh Chansung padanya tadi, sedikit rasa curiga menyelimutinya namun segara disingkirkannya.

"Apa maksudnya tadi? Dia sedang mengancamku? Pasti dia hanya berkata asal seperti biasanya!"Minho tertawa kecil karena sempat memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu. Untuk apa Chansung mengancamnya? Jelas-jelas mereka tidak pernah bertikai bahkan hampir tak pernah bicara karena Chansung jarang sekali berlatih bersama dengan mereka.

"Lebih baik aku tidur dan memikirkan cara menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Kim Changmin!"

.

.

.

.

Perburuan semalam sukses besar. 2 ekor kijang dan beberapa kelinci dan seekor harimau liar berhasil dibawa pulang, sang jenderal terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat saat menceritakan tentang perburuan itu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu antusias mendengarnya hingga melupakan sarapannya dan terus berkomentar ribut.

"Lain kali _appa_ harus mengajakku! Aku mau menembak sendiri kijang itu!"tuntut remaja itu dengan mata berbinar. "Dimana harimau itu _appa_? Dikandang?"Jaejoong benar-benar ingin segera melihat binatang buas itu.

Kim Young Woon mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum tertawa keras melihat tekad diwajah menawan putra bungsunya yang selalu bersemangat untuk mencoba hal-hal baru itu. "Pasti _appa_ akan mengajakmu lain kali!"setuju jenderal Kim seraya menyodorkan sepotong roti bakar untuk Jaejoong yang langsung mengunyahnya. " _Appa_ dengar kau melukai lengan TOP dalam latihan semalam."ujar sang jenderal sambil lalu dengan mata menyelidik.

Tergesa Jaejoong mengunyah roti bakar dimulutnya dan meneguk cepat _orange juice_ didepannya sebelum bicara pada sang _appa_ yang terlihat akan menertawakannya. "Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan sedikit pun! Menyebalkan sekali, _appa_...Aku begitu lelah dan ingin segera berenang, jadi aku ingat apa yang pernah _appa_ ajarkan! Pisau itu hanya melukai sedikit lengannya!"jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar sebagai pembelaan dirinya.

Sang jenderal mengangguk mengerti, dia memang diam-diam mengajari sendiri putra kesayangannya ini seni bertarung dengan alasan agar Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang tangguh dan tidak akan diremehkan. "Bagus sekali, _uri maknae_! Kau memang harus ingat setiap hal yang _appa_ ajarkan. Ingatlah selalu kau harus melakukan segala cara untuk meraih kemenangan!"

" _Appa_ tak perlu khawatir! Joongie akan selalu ingat semua itu!"Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengedip penuh arti pada sang jenderal yang terlihat bingung. "Joongie ingin melihat harimau itu sekarang _appa_!"pintanya tidak sabar.

Tawa keras keluar dari sang jenderal yang terkenal dingin dan kejam. Tangan besar yang sudah membunuh puluhan musuh itu mengusak sayang rambut putra bungsunya. "Kita akan melihatnya setelahrapat _appa_ dengan Menteri Hwang. Sekarang Yoochun yang akan menemanimu!"ujar Jenderal Kim seraya melirik ajudannya yang sejak tadi menjaga pintu ruang makan pribadi itu.

" _Appa_ tidak seru!"keluh Jaejoong dengan mata memicing tajam.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan matamu Kyu? Kau tidak tidur semalaman? Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Kenapa kau tidak mencariku? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau sakit?"cecar Taemin tanpa henti dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas dari suara dan ekspresi wajahnya karena penampilan Kyuhyun pagi ini terlihat sedikit berantakan dan sangat aneh. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu mengenakan kaos berleher tinggi yang sangat tidak tepat untuk musim panas apalagi untuk latihan pagi.

Semalaman Taemin juga tidak bisa memejamkan matanya memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Kim Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Dia takut sekali jika _namja_ dingin yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum itu menyakiti sahabatnya, meski diam dan menjalankan semua perintah dari pewaris jenderal Kim itu, Taemin tidaklah bodoh! Dia tahu, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua perintah Changmin itu!

" _Apa Kim Changmin juga punya..."_ pikiran itu begitu saja melintas dalam benak Taemin yang langsung menggeleng cepat dan segera mengatur ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar. Itu hanya pikiran bodoh! Sang pewaris Kim tidak mungkin segila Choi Minho!

Langkah malas Kyuhyun berhenti disudut ruangan latihan itu, tanpa melirik Taemin yang berjalan disampingnya Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan katananya. "Suaramu membuat kepalaku semakin sakit, Tae!"keluh _namja_ berambut ikal itu singkat seraya menjatuhkan tas latihannya dan mulai melakukan pemanasan kecil. Selelah dan sekacau apapun pikirannya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melewatkan latihan paginya.

Taemin terdiam mendengar nada ketus itu. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya. Apa sahabatnya itu mulai mencuragainya? Atau mungkin Changmin mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya? Tidak! Bukankah pewaris Kim itu sendiri yang mengatakan jika tidak ada seorang yang akan tahu apa yang sudah Taemin lakukan untuknya!

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Kyu. Mungkin saja pukulan dari salah satu penantangmu membuatmu luka dalam hingga amnesia atau apa..."sahut Taemin asal dan menyengir lebar saat melihat sorot bingung dimata Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bodoh!"cela Kyuhyun malas, mengabaikan wajah Taemin yang berubah lucu dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan kaki dihentakkan keras ke lantai.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Cho _evil_! Memikirkanku semalaman?"

Lagi-lagi suara arogan yang sangat dikenalinya terdengar tepat ditelinganya bersamaan dengan nafas hangat yang mengelitik setiap inderanya. Dengan rahang mengetat dan tekad sekuat baja sesuai dengan perjanjian Kyuhyun dengan dirinya sendiri, dia berbalik dan menatap datar pada Kim Changmin yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan seringai licik.

"Jauhi aku!"desisnya pelan dan tegas.

Changmin tergelak mendengar suara tajam itu. Dia tahu Cho Kyuhyun sedang menahan dirinya, itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana _namja_ itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya pada gagang katana miliknya. "Sekarang akan kulakukan tapi tidak selamanya! Larilah secepat mungkin karena aku akan selalu bisa menangkapmu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun! Dan yang semalam itu bukan mimpi!"bisiknya tajam seraya mengulum kuat telinga Kyuhyun yang langsung mendorong dada bidang itu seraya melirik cepat kesekeliling ruangan yang masih sepi.

"Bagian mana dari kata jauhi aku yang tidak kau mengerti, tuan muda? Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku ini salah? Kau sengaja? Apa kau begitu membenciku hingga ingin merendahkanku? Ingin mempermainkanku? Ingin melihatku..."murka Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah karena dia tidak mungkin berteriak dan memancing keinginantahuan orang lain diruangan ini.

Tanpa peduli pada semua perkataan kasar dan tudingan Kyuhyun padanya, Changmin mendekati _namja_ pemberontak itu, mendorongnya ke sudut ruangan dan menangkup kuat pipi yang memerah karena marah padanya itu,"Mulut manismu ini boleh mengatakan apa pun! Otakmu yang kaku itu juga boleh berpikir sesukamu, namun saat ini permainanku telah dimulai dan mau tidak mau kau akan bersamaku hingga kereta ini berhenti melaju!"bukan hanya kata-kata itu yang terdengar aneh untuk Kyuhyun, senyum Changmin bahkan terlihat menakutkan dan sangat mengerikan baginya yang langsung termangu sejenak dan bahkan tidak memberontak seperti biasanya saat Changmin melumat singkat bibirnya dengan mata menyorotkan rasa puas.

"Apa maksudmu? Permainan apa? Kenapa aku terlibat?"suara Kyuhyun bergetar, rasa dingin dan takut tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya saat otaknya mencerna apa yang baru dibisikan sang pewaris Kim itu tepat didepan wajahnya. ' _Jadi Changmin serius dengan semua ini? Atau aku hanya menjadi salah satu pion dalam permainan gila yang dikatakannya tadi?'_ ,pikiran-pikaran buruk dan khawatir tumpang tindih dalam benak Kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku, iblis Kim! Jangan pergi seperti pengecut!"jerit Kyuhyun tertahan saat melihat Changmin malah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dengan senyum misterius itu.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa peduli pada jeritan tertahan Kyuhyun yang pasti sedang berpikir hal terburuk tentangnya, Changmin berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti pribadinya. "Yoochun _hyung_? Temui aku di ruang latihan! Aku ingin kau menjadi partnerku karena Chansung sedang pergi!"perintah Changmin cepat pada ajudan baru sang _appa_.

Secepat mungkin _namja_ jangkung itu mengganti pakaiannya, latihan adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menyalurkan semua gairahnya yang selalu tersulut karena Cho Kyuhyun! Ingin sekali Changmin mengikuti nafsu binatangnya dan menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang ganti. Mencium kuat mulut kurang ajar itu hingga mendesahkan namanya berulang kali namun sayangnya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat!

"Perburuan sudah dimulai dan kau akan terperangkap, Cho _evil_!"

.

.

.

.

 **PYONGYANG, KORUT**

"Dijodohkan dengan Kim Changmin, calon penguasa Korut yang tampan itu? Yang baru kembali dari Amerika? Aku mau, _appa!_ Kapan?"

 _Namja_ paro baya itu tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban putrinya yang penuh dengan semangat. Pertunangan itu jika terlaksana akan membawa banyak keuntungan untuknya karena dia yakin sekali pikiran pewaris jenderal Kim itu tidak sekaku sang jenderal dan mungkin saja dia bisa mempengaruhi _namja_ muda yang pasti penuh ambisi itu untuk memperlancar usahanya dibeberapa tempat yang sangat berpotensi.

"Secepatnya! _Appa_ akan membicarakan usul ini pada sang jenderal begitu dia kembali dari Villa Kim!"sahut _namja_ berparas licik itu dengan seringai kecil karena sebenarnya rencana besar ini bermula dari bisikan sambil lalu seorang _namja_ yang sangat mengenal watak Kim Changmin!

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers yang selalu sangat antusias dengan THE HEIR. Update 2x sebulan seperti request salah satu reader. Semoga puas dan tidak membosankan ya.

Untuk pertanyaan apa akan semakin berat untuk ChangKyu? Tentu saja, reaksi jenderal kim tentu gak akan mudah dan menerima begitu saja. Banyak yang harus dilalui changmin untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Untuk pertanyaan, kenapa part jaejoong selalu banyak dan ada di setiap chapter. Itu karena the heir ini adalah prakuel dari SYLY dan juga kyuhyun adalah pengawal jaejoong yang nanti akan berperan besar dalam hubungan ChangKyu.

OKEY, SEE YOU SOON^^


	14. Chapter 13- KIM'S

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, NO PLAGIAT.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILLA KIM**

.

Park Yoochun membawa Jaejoong yang sedang mengendong kucing kecilnya menuju kandang kuda karena remaja itu berkata ingin melihat kuda yang baru saja dibelikan sang jenderal untuknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tepat di pintu depan villa, ponsel Yoochun berbunyi. "Aku akan mengangkatnya dulu."katanya sopan pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk membelai bulu kucingnya yang terus mengeong.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana tuan muda!"tepat pada saat Yoochun menutup ponselnya dari sebelah kiri lorong villa Taeyang muncul dengan nafas tersengal. Wajah adik kandung TOP itu masih terlihat memar dibeberapa bagian saat dia membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong yang tampak tertarik melihat salah satu penantang Kyuhyun itu.

"Pewaris Kim menyuruhku menemuimu _, hyung_!"seru Taeyang cepat pada Yoochun yang hanya mengangguk datar.

"Bukankah kau itu yang dikalahkan Kyuhyun dalam pertandingan? Kau terlihat cukup hebat semalam, tapi sayang tetap Kyu yang menang!"sela Jaejoong dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Taeyang mengangguk dengan wajah masam bercampur malu padanya.

Mata Yoochun bisa menangkap sinar jahil dari sepasang mata doe Jaejoong, namun perintah dari Kim Changmin tidak bisa diabaikannya. "Taeyang, tolong temani tuan muda Jaejoong karena aku dan Changmin akan berlatih sebentar. Awasi dia dengan baik! Jangan lengah sedikit pun!"perintah park Yoochun pada salah satu murid kesayangannya yang langsung mengangguk dan berdiri tegak.

"Aku mendengar itu, Yoohun _hyung_!"sambar Jaejoong tidak suka. " _Hyungie_ memanggilmu sekarang?"tanya Jaejoong kemudian dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk melihat harimau itu tanpa sepengetahuan sang jenderal yang sedang sibuk mengadakan rapat dan sepertinya _namja_ berambut _spike_ didepannya ini mudah dikelabuhi.

Ajudan baru jenderal Kim itu hanya berguman datar mengiyakan sebelum membungkuk kecil pada Jaejoong dan meninggalkan remaja nakal itu bersama Taeyang yang tampaknya sudah melupakan sedikit rasa kesalnya dan sedang terpesona pada sosok Kim Jaejoong hingga tidak sadar jika remaja itu sedang merencanakan ide yang sangat berbahaya.

Mata Choi Taeyang tidak berkedip saat menatap lekat _namja_ bermata besar yang sedang mengendong kucing berwarna hitam dihadapannya. Selama ini dia memang mendengar jika putra bungsu jenderal Kim punya rupa yang sangat menawan, ternyata kenyataannya Kim Jaejoong bukan saja menawan tapi sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_!

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Taeyang-sii?"cela Jaejoong dingin karena tatapan Taeyang membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Ayo kita ke kandang kuda sekarang!"Jaejoong melangkah cepat meninggalkan Taeyang yang segera berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

"HARIMAU ITU LARI! HARIMAU ITU LARI!"

"AMBIL SENJATA KALIAN!"

"KITA HARUS MENANGKAPNYA! CEPAT!"

"TEMBAK DAN BIUS HARIMAU LIAR ITU!

Jeritan kuat dari beberapa pengawal itu membuat Jaejoong dan Taeyang yang baru saja tiba di area kandang kuda begitu terkejut hingga saat kucing kecilnya melompat turun dari gendongannya, remaja itu hanya diam. Jaejoong masih terpana melihat bagaimana para pengawal _appa_ -nya sibuk mengejar harimau yang besar dan terlihat liar itu dengan senapan laras panjang ditangan mereka.

"Tuan muda, kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau anda terluka!"ajak Taeyang panic karena keadaan disekitar kandang kuda begitu kacau. Jika Jaejoong sampai terluka maka habislah dia dan semua keluarga Choi!

Putra bungsu jenderal Kim itu mengabaikan suara panic Taeyang dan sibuk melihat kearah mana kucingnya berlari,"ARRGHHHH KUCINGKU!"teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram kuat lengan Taeyang yang berdiri disampingnya. "PERGI DAN SELAMATKAN KUCINGKU, BODOH!"dengan marah Jaejoong meneriakkan perintahnya pada Taeyang yang malah hanya melotot seperti idiot.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA KALAU KUCINGKU MATI!"ancam remaja itu histeris saat melihat kucing kecilnya tepat ada dihadapan harimau buas yang terus mengaum keras itu sedangkan para pengawal bodoh yang memegang senjata itu hanya berdiri seperti patung, beberapa bahkan berlari bersembunyi dibalik tong-tong besar yang berisi pakan.

Seluruh tubuh Taeyang membeku melihat pemandangan dihadapannya terlebih saat ancaman Jaejoong itu dicerna oleh otaknya. "SELAMATKAN KUCING ITU! JANGAN BIARKAN HARIMAU ITU..."jeritan kuat adik kandung TOP itu terhenti karena apa yang ditakutkannya sedang terjadi. Semua pengawal terdiam dan melirik takut pada Jaejoong yang berdiri disana dengan wajah marah penuh airmata.

Mata Jaejoong memanas saat melihat bagaimana harimau besar itu menerkam kucing kecilnya yang tak berdaya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Tanpa berpikir remaja berumur 15 tahun itu menyambar senapan berburu panjang dari tangan salah satu pengawal bodoh yang berdiri disekitar kandang kuda itu dan menembak kearah harimau yang sedang berlari memasuki hutan walaupun meleset.

DOR DOR DOR

"TUAN MUDA! BERHENTI!"teriak Taeyang dengan suara mengelegar saat dilihatnya Jaejoong berlari cepat kearah kandang. "Sebagian kejar harimau itu! Yang lain bantu aku menghentikan tuan muda! Ya Tuhan, kita semua akan mati jika tuan muda Jaejoong sampai terluka!"kekacauan terjadi seiring dengan jeritan keras Taeyang yang terdengar begitu panic terlebih para pengawal itu melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

Putra bungsu Kim Young Woon itu melompat naik keatas salah satu kuda sang jenderal sembari membawa senapan besar itu untuk mengejar harimau besar yang sudah berlari cepat memasuki hutan lebat yang ada disekeliling Villa Kim. Wajah rupawan itu terlihat begitu marah dengan sepasang mata doe yang bersinar tajam.

"Matilah kita semua!"erang beberapa pengawal yang juga sudah duduk diatas kuda dan berusaha secepat mungkin mengejar bayangan Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang dibalik hutan lebat itu.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Suara bantingan pintu yang didengarnya itu tidak menghentikan gerakan cepat Changmin yang sedang menyerang dan berusaha menjatuhkan Park Yoochun dengan pedang besar miliknya. Adrenalin mengalir cepat dipembuluh darah sang pewaris jenderal Kim itu saat melihat bagaimana ajudan _appa-_ nya tanpa ragu membalas semua serangannya dengan pedang bergerigi tajam dan terlihat sangat berniat untuk mengalahkannya. Dari sudut matanya, Changmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun juga sedang berlatih bersama Park Hae Jin yang juga sama cepat dan dinginnya dengan _hyung-_ nya, Park Yoochun.

Yoochun yang meladeni _namja_ muda yang tampaknya sedang menyimpan emosi itu melihat sekilas pada keributan yang terjadi dipintu yang terbuka lebar. "Sepertinya pengawal itu ingin bicara denganmu!"beritahu Yoochun yang sedang berkelit dari ujung pedang Changmin yang terus saja mengincar perutnya dengan melompat cepat ke belakang.

Sepasang mata dingin Changmin terlihat datar saat _namja_ jangkung itu menghentikan serangannya pada Yoochun dan menurunkan pedangnya. Dengan gerakan indah Kim Changmin melompat turun dari arena tarung dan menghampiri seorang pengawal berseragam yang tampak begitu pucat dan gemetar saat memberi hormat padanya.

"Apa?"tanyanya singkat dengan mata tajam dan suara dingin.

Hal yang paling dibenci Changmin selain orang yang menganggu tujuannya, adalah orang yang menganggu sesi latihannya. Terlebih dia saat dia benar-benar ingin melampiaskan emosi dan libidonya karena ulah _namja_ berambut ikal yang sialnya terlihat begitu penuh gairah dan semangat pantang menyerah saat melawan Park Hae Jin yang bertarung seperti robot itu.

"Tuan muda kecil mengejar harimau yang mengigit kucingnya kedalam hutan!"

Laporan cepat dari pengawal yang tampak begitu ketakutan itu membuat para _namja_ terlatih diruangan itu membeku seketika. Ruangan luas itu sontak hening tanpa suara dan menyisakan mata yang saling melirik ngeri menunggu reaksi sang pewaris Kim yang terlihat menahan murka. Mengejar seekor harimau? Apa putra bungsu jenderal Kim sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya? Bagaimana jika dia terluka? Bisa-bisa seluruh penghuni Villa Kim ini akan mati ditiang gantungan!

PLAK! BUGH! PLAK!

Dengan emosi yang memenuhi kepalanya karena mendengar laporan pengawal yang gemetar seperti orang bodoh itu, Changmin menampar dan menendang kuat pengawal itu hingga terlempar jauh darinya. "Apa saja yang kalian kerjakan? Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan Jaejoong mengejar harimau liar? Kalian sudah bosan hidup?"desis Changmin dingin dengan mata penuh ancaman yang membuat pengawal dan semua orang dalam ruang latihan itu menunduk ngeri.

"Aku akan mencarinya!"

Semua mata sontak terangkat dan mengarahkan tatapan tajam mereka pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Park Yoochun yang langsung mengangguk menyetujuinya tanpa melirik pada Changmin yang sedang meraih pedangnya. "Kyuhyun yang akan pergi mencari tuan muda Jaejoong!"putus Yoochun cepat karena dia ingin semua masalah ini selesai tanpa ada pertumpahan darah dari para pengawal yang tidak bersalah.

"Ini akan menjadi tugas pertamamu Kyu dan lakukan sebaik mungkin. Utamakan keselamatan tuan muda apa pun yang terjadi! Bunuh saja harimau itu kalau kau diharuskan untuk memilih!"perintah Yoochun cepat sesuai dengan jabatan sebagai ajudan sang jenderal tanpa menyadari jika ada sepasang mata bengis yang menatap benci padanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memasukkan sejumlah peluru yang diberikan Lee Taemin padanya dalam saku jaket parasutnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang erat senapan yang berisi peluru bius yang harus digunakannya.

"Baik, aku mengerti!"

.

.

.

Mengejar harimau? _Maknae_ kecil itu memang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang setengah-setengah, maki Changmin dalam hati meski matanya mengobarkan aura benci pada Park Yoochun yang berani bertindak _bossy_ dihadapannya. Dengan cepat Changmin bisa menebak bahwa Kyuhyun ingin mengambil kesempatan dari insiden ini dan membuktikan jika dirinya memang layak menjadi pengawal Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah lebar, pewaris jenderal Kim itu berdiri didepan Yoochun yang terlihat sedang menyodorkan sebuah senapan pada Kyuhyun yang siap untuk berangkat. "Tidak! Aku sendiri yang akan pergi mencari Jaejoong!"sela Changmin kasar dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat lengan atas Kyuhyun saat _namja_ berambut ikal itu akan melangkah keluar ruang latihan.

Bibir Kyuhyun menipis menahan amarah yang selalu dirasakannya pada _namja_ egois yang bisa terlihat begitu tenang padahal adik kesayangannya sedang berada di hutan lebat dengan seekor harimau buas. "Aku ini pengawal tuan muda Jaejoong dan dia sedang dalam bahaya! Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk pergi!"dengan kuat Kyuhyun berusaha menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman sekuat besi itu.

"Aku bisa dan kau belum secara resmi diangkat!"desis Changmin yang tidak peduli saat ini mereka telah menjadi tontonan dari para pengawal dan orang-orang yang ada diruang latihan ini. "Kau sudah berani menentangku, Cho _evil_? Punya 9 nyawa?"cela Changmin dingin.

Kyuhyun berdecih lirih dan tanpa takut menantang mata dingin yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi mengancam itu. "Apa aku harus takut? Kau mau mendepakku dari posisi itu? Coba saja kalau bisa, iblis Kim! Kau bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa mengatur apa yang ingin kulakukan! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi. Semarah apapun dia pada _namja_ brengsek didepannya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mempermalukan Changmin dihadapan semua orang.

Melihat situasi yang mulai tak terkendali dan percikan api diantara 2 _namja_ yang sedang saling melotot itu, Yoochun segera berdiri diantara Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang mungkin sudah lupa dimana mereka sekarang. Ajudan jenderal Kim itu berusaha menghalangi pandangan ingin tahu dari mata yang penasaran melihat pertengkaran yang tidak pernah terjadi selama 3 tahun.

"Kita akan terus berdebat atau pergi mencari Jaejoong? Setiap detik sangatlah berharga! Sang jenderal akan mengamuk jika tahu anda menghalangi tugas pertama Kyuhyun ini!"tegas Yoochun dingin dan puas saat mendengar sang pewaris Kim memaki pelan seraya melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyeringai padanya sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

' _Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena berani melawanku didepan semua namja bodoh ini, Cho evil!'_ , batin sepasang mata dingin Changmin yang seperti mengobarkan api saat mengikuti bayangan punggung Kyuhyun. "Kau urus masalah pencarian itu, _hyung_! Jangan biarkan sang jenderal tahu. Katakan pada pelatih Hwang, sebisa mungkin tahan _appa_ -ku diruang rapat hingga aku bisa menemukan Jaejoong!"setelah mendesiskan perintah itu, Changmin juga bergegas pergi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bertindak seperti orang bodoh karena mencari Jaejoong di hutan yang selalu menjadi jalur pelarian tawanan itu.

.

.

.

Mata Park Yoochun tidak buta, dia yakin sekali ada sesuatu diantara pewaris muda itu dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang tanpa takut selalu menentang dan melawan Changmin tapi mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari semua kecurigaannya selama ini.

"Dengar! Aku ingin semua orang dalam ruangan ini berpencar ke hutan itu! Bunuh saja harimau itu karena yang terpenting adalah keselamatan tuan muda Jaejoong!"dalam sekejab ruangan itu kosong begitu perintah keluar dari mulut Yoochun, menyisakan TOP dan Park Hae Jin yang berdiri diam.

"TOP! Pergi dan laporkan masalah ini pada pelatih Hwang. Setelah itu kau juga pergi dan cari Taeyang! Apa saja yang dilakukan adikmu itu? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi disaat dia sedang mengawasi tuan muda Kim?"kecam Yoochun dengan tatapan membunuh pada Top yang terlihat serba salah.

"Akan segera kulakukan!"

Setelah ruangan itu hanya menyisakan mereka berdua, Yoochun menatap adiknya yang selalu minim ekspresi itu. "Pergilah ke kandang dan bereskan situasi disana! Ckck, akan terjadi kekacauan dan pasti akan ada nyawa yang melayang!"gerutu Yoochun sebelum melangkah pergi tanpa menyadari Park Hae Jin menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun memacu kuda coklat miliknya dalam hutan lebat itu. Matanya memandang cepat keseluruh tempat yang ditumbuhi pepohonan tinggi serta dihuni oleh bermacam binatang liar yang memang sengaja dibiarkan untuk perburuan sang jenderal, berusaha mencari sosok Kim Jaejoong yang pasti juga sedang ada disekitar hutan ini.

"TUAN MUDA KIM!"teriak Kyuhyun kuat dan dia bisa mendengar gema suaranya sendiri dalam hutan lebat ini. "TUAN MUDA DIMANA KAU?"Kyuhyun berteriak keras lagi, tanpa peduli pada suaranya yang mulai serak atau punggungnya yang dibanjiri keringat karena terus memacu cepat kudanya dalam hutan yang masih asing untuknya.

Suara gemerisik dedauanan diantara suara sayup para pengawal yang memenuhi hutan ini untuk mencari putra bungsu sang jenderal membuat Kyuhyun menarik kuat tali pacu kudanya. Mengendalikan kuda besar itu untuk diam dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Samar didengarnya auman harimau tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk diatas kuda.

"Itu pasti dia!"guman Kyuhyun seraya menghapus keringat yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari punggung kudanya dan berlari ke sumber suara karena dia yakin harimau itu pasti akan kabur jika dia menggunakan kuda.

.

.

.

.

Tangannya yang berkeringat membuat senapan dalam genggamannya hampir terlepas, didepan sana harimau jelek yang sudah menerkam kucing kesayangannya tampak garang dan bersiap melompat untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Jaejoong menyesal sudah meninggalkan kuda sang _appa_ dan mengendap-endap untuk mendekati harimau buas yang sedang membersihkan kukunya yang berlumuran darah dengan lidah panjang itu.

Perlahan dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari harimau besar itu Jaejoong melangkah mundur, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara meski daun kering yang terpijak sepatu _boots_ nya berbunyi nyaring ditelinganya. "Jangan bermimpi kau bisa mendekatiku harimau jelek!"desis Jaejoong pelan meski hatinya berdegub takut karena dilihatnya harimau itu juga mulai melangkah pelan seraya membuka mulutnya seolah memamerkan taringnya pada Jaejoong yang mulai menyesali tindakan bodohnya mengejar sendiri harimau itu.

"Sebelum kau menerkamku, akan kubunuh kau!"panic mewarnai Jaejoong yang tergesa melangkah mundur seraya mengacungkan senjatanya dan menembak kearah harimau itu tanpa memperhitungkan bisa saja sasarannya meleset. "ARRRRRGHHHHH..."tanpa sadar Jaejoong menjerit kuat dan terjatuh ke tumpukan dedaunan kering saat melihat harimau yang ternyata tidak berhasil dibunuhnya melompat tinggi kearahnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

DORR...DORRRR...DORRR...

"Anda tidak terluka?"

Jaejoong yang sudah meringkuk dibalik pohon besar di hutan itu begitu terkejut saat melihat harimau yang sedang dikejarnya dan baru akan menerkamnya tiba-tiba saja sudah mati didepan sana diikuti suara tembakan yang berdesing kuat didekatnya. Kesadaran menghampirinya saat matanya menangkap seraut wajah familiar berambut ikal yang selama ini begitu disukainya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Lirih suara lembut itu pelan dan dalam sekejab langsung berteriak heboh saat Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang senapan berburu mengangguk kecil seraya membantunya berdiri dengan senyum lebar penuh percaya diri yang selama ini hanya dilihat Jaejoong melalui video-video evaluasi.

"Omo! Kau hebat sekali, Kyunnie! Kau membunuh harimau kurang ajar yang sudah menerkam kucingku! Dia memang pantas mati! Kau tahu darimana aku ada di hutan? Apa kau diperintahkan untuk mencariku?"cecar Jaejoong ribut dengan wajah berseri senang seolah melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya geli, bayangannya tentang Kim Jaejoong yang sombong dan arogan menghilang dengan sendirinya saat melihat bagaimana putra bungsu jenderal Kim itu terlihat begitu ramah dan ceria. Wajah rupawan yang selama ini didengarnya dari beberapa orang yang pernah bertemu langsung dengan Jaejoong tampak merona sehat dengan senyum lebar itu.

"Ayo kita pulang tuan muda. Semua orang sedang mencari anda dan aku yakin..."kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti saat telinganya mendengar derap kuat kuda yang mendekati tempat mereka berdiri dan tak lama sekelompok pengawal tiba bersama Kim Changmin yang terlihat murka saat melompat turun dari kuda berwarna hitam yang tampak lelah karena ditunggangi tanpa pelana oleh sang pewaris Kim.

"Apa yang ada dalam kepala bodohmu itu, _maknae_?"jerit Changmin kasar pada Jaejoong sebelum memeluk erat tubuh ramping remaja berusia 15 tahun itu. Changmin merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat mendengar bunyi tembakan yang akhirnya menunjukkan padanya dimana keberadaan adik kesayangannya ini. "Harimau itu bisa membunuhmu! Kau ingin tahu rasanya tercabik-cabik?"desis Changmin seraya menguncang kuat bahu ramping Jaejoong yang hanya diam menatapnya karena mengerti jika saat ini _hyung_ -nya sedang ketakutan.

"Sudah selesai?"suara dingin yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ yang tadi tertawa riang saat bicara dengannya itu membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat dan sontak menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tertarik. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan harimau bodoh itu membunuhku! Dia akan mati sebelum bisa mendekatiku!"suara lembut itu terdengar penuh percaya diri dan tidak terdengar setitik rasa takut pun disana.

Changmin menatap dingin pada adiknya yang keras kepala itu. Ingin sekali dia mencekik leher jenjang Jaejoong saat melihat sorot tajam dari sepasang mata doe itu. "Ulahmu kali ini akan membuat banyak orang dihukum!"seru _namja_ jangkung itu kesal. "Kau pikir _appa_ akan diam dan memelukmu dengan airmata haru?"geram Changmin tepat diwajah angkuh Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong terkepal membentuk tinju kecil saat mendengar ucapan Changmin, dalam hati dia tahu saat ini pasti sang jenderal sedang mengamuk dan nanti akan menghukumnya namun tetap saja kucingnya mati dan ada yang harus dihukum untuk itu!

Dan sudah pasti itu bukan dirinya!

"Biar saja! Itu memang salah para pengawal itu! Kenapa mereka diam saat kucingku diterkam? Seharusnya mereka langsung menembak harimau itu begitu dia melarikan diri dari kandang!"seru Jaejoong dengan mata berkilat marah pada para pengawal yang langsung menundukkan kepala mereka.

' _Ternyata semua Kim sama saja!'_ ,nilai Kyuhyun dalam hati saat melihat bagaimana tingkah arogan Jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Kim Changmin yang berdiri menjulang disampingnya dengan wajah masam menahan marah.

"Jadi kau menimpahkan kesalahan pada mereka?"

Tanpa takut Jaejoong membalas tatapan dingin Changmin yang bertanya padanya,"Kenapa? ada masalah denganmu, _hyungie?_ Kucingku mati dan harus ada yang disalahkan!"teriak Jaejoong kasar seraya berlari menuju kuda sang jenderal yang ditungganginya tadi dan berlalu dari hutan itu diikuti sejumlah pengawal yang langsung mengejarnya.

Dengan kasar Changmin mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan keringat. Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan egois memang selalu bisa membuat emosinya teraduk. Ketakutannya bahkan hilang dan tergantikan dengan amarah saat melihat bukannya minta maaf, Jaejoong malah menyalahkan para pengawal.

"Ternyata tuan muda Kim itu sama persis denganmu!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all readers yang sudah mau mengisi kotak reviews dan memberi semangat ya. Untuk sebagian yang membaca SYLY pasti uda bisa menebak donk kenapa nantinya changkyu direstui. Untuk yang terus menanyakan masalah NC, itu bakal ada di chap 15 dan mungkin akan sedikit HURT mulai chap depan.

DON'T BE SILENT READER!


	15. Chapter 14 - CRUEL KIM CHANGMIN!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ternyata tuan muda kim itu sama persis denganmu!"

Ucapan pelan bernada sindiran yang khas itu terdengar oleh Changmin yang sedang mengatur emosinya dan memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari kemarahan sang jenderal, menyadarkan sang pewaris Kim jika saat ini Kyuhyun masih berdiri disana dengan senapan ditangan dan menatapnya tajam. Seringai kecil yang menyebalkan terlihat dibibir ranum yang sudah dilumatnya beberapa kali itu.

"Ckck, dan aku juga baru tahu ternyata ada yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Changmin yang dingin murka. Aku harus banyak belajar pada Jaejoong nanti."guman Kyuhyun acuh dengan senyum mengejek khasnya.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun? Ingin aku membungkam mulutmu?"

Suara kasar berbalut ancaman itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan mendekati bangkai harimau itu takut. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan semua sikap aneh, arogan dan egois Kim Changmin padanya. "Kalian itu sama-sama keras kepala dan egois."cetus Kyuhyun acuh karena kepalanya sudah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengambil kulit harimau yang indah itu.

"Kalian pergilah dulu!"usir Changmin dingin pada beberapa pengawal yang tersisa tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Kyuhyun yang meliriknya sembari menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang terlihat menantang dimatanya.

Setelah memastikan hanya mereka yang tertinggal ditengah hutan lebat itu, Changmin berjalan cepat dan merenggut kasar bahu Kyuhyun yang sedang membungkuk pada bangkai harimau itu agar berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan mata tajam itu. "Aku egois dan keras kepala? Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!"bentak Changmin kasar tanpa peduli pada kerut kesakitan yang tampak diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan padamu untuk diam di villa dan biarkan kami yang mencari Jaejoong! Kau ingin mati? Sudah bosan hidup? Bagaimana jika tadi kau gagal menembak harimau itu? Mungkin saat ini kami akan menemukan mayatmu!"Changmin memaki kasar _namja_ keras kepala yang selalu menentang setiap ucapannya tanpa takut itu.

Dalam relung hati terdalamnya Kyuhyun bersorak senang melihat sinar takut dan cemas dalam sepasang mata dingin yang sedang meraung marah padanya ini namun janji yang dibuatnya sendiri tidak akan dilanggarnya. Kim Changmin terlarang untuknya dan dia harus bisa membuat pewaris Kim ini benci dan pergi dari hidupnya yang sudah sangat kacau tanpa harus ditambah dengan perasaan gila yang terus mendesak keluar dalam hatinya ini.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, tuan muda! Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!"desis Kyuhyun pelan seolah Changmin tidak akan mengerti jika dia menjeritkan kata-kata tajamnya diwajah tampan yang terlihat berkilau karena keringat itu. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang karena tubuh mereka hampir berdempetan. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Changmin menerpa wajahnya dan hidung Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma sabun cukur yang digunakan sang pewaris Kim.

Dengan penuh tekad, Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan semua perasaannya dan memasang ekspresi datar yang menjadi keahliannya,"Satu lagi, aku ini adalah pengawal Jaejoong! Jadi sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mencarinya, menjaganya bahkan mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya! Kau tidak punya kuasa untuk melarangku!"seru Kyuhyun dingin dan telak pada Changmin yang menatapnya dengan sorot tajam.

Pewaris jenderal Kim itu tergelak kasar mendengar penolakan dan perlawanan langsung yang keluar dari mulut kurang ajar Cho Kyuhyun. Dia mungkin akan percaya jika _namja_ pemberontak ini membencinya jika saja bahu yang sedang dipegangnya kuat itu tidak bergetar pelan dan sepasang mata Kyuhyun tidak mengkhianati kata-katanya yang dingin dan sangat kasar itu.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik, Cho _evil_! Kau akan menjadi pengawal Jaejoong, menjaganya dengan baik dan buatlah adikku itu sayang padamu, bergantung padamu hingga akan selalu berada dipihakmu sekali pun kau melakukan kesalahan besar! Pastikan itu atau kau akan lihat apa yang akan kulakukan pada Choi Minho yang sudah berani menyatakan perasaan padamu!"Changmin menyeringai lebar seolah dia hanya mengatakan hal remeh pada Kyuhyun yang terbelalak terkejut dan tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

" _Kim Changmin tahu jika Minho suka padaku! Itu artinya pewaris brengsek ini pasti memata-matai setiap tindakanku selama ini!",_ tebak Kyuhyun marah karena berani sekali Changmin menjajah privasinya hingga sejauh itu.

Emosi Kyuhyun sontak terpancing karena perintah sekaligus ancaman aneh nan arogan yang diucapkan Changmin dengan seringai licik itu. Sekuat tenaga didorongnya bahu bidang itu walaupun Changmin tidak melepaskannya sedikit pun. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau selalu mengancamku dengan hal-hal aneh? Dan sekarang perintah gila! Apa hubungan perasaan Jaejoong dan juga Minho dengan semua ini?"pekik Kyuhyun marah.

"Jawab aku kali ini! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa melibatkan aku?"desak Kyuhyun kasar dengan mata berkilau penuh emosi. Dia tidak mau menjadi seperti orang bodoh lagi dihadapan Kim Changmin.

Rahang sang pewaris Kim mengetat,"Kau tidak perlu tahu saat ini! Lakukan saja semua perintahku!"tegas Changmin sembari menarik kuat rambut ikal Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ Cho itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bereaksi, mulut Changmin sudah melumat kasar bibir tebal itu. Mengigitnya kuat hingga rasa asin terasa dilidah keduanya.

Tinju Kyuhyun memukul kuat perut Changmin, berharap agar ciuman intim itu terlepas karena dia tidak mau selalu menjadi tempat pelampiasan _namja_ gila ini namun berdasarkan pengalamannya, Changmin tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum Kyuhyun membalas perlakuan gilanya bahkan pewaris jenderal Kim itu kembali mengigit kuat bibir Kyuhyun yang berdenyut nyeri.

" _Kau memang bisa membuat jantung berdebar kencang tapi jangan harap aku akan tunduk padamu semudah itu, iblis Kim!",_ geram Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sakit dibibirnya membuat putra Menteri Cho itu mengamuk dan balas menarik kuat rambut Changmin, mengigit kuat lidah sialan yang sedang menelusuri rongga mulutnya itu. Tak berhenti hingga itu, tangan Kyuhyun yang lain turun kebagian selatan Changmin dan meremas kuat junior pewaris brengsek itu hingga Changmin mengerang sakit dan pelukan erat itu terlepas.

"Beraninya kau!"mata Changmin menatap bengis pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PYONGYANG, KORUT**

Mobil _sport_ hitam itu melaju kencang ditengah jalan sepi yang menuju luar kota, music _rock_ terdengar menghentak keras dari _speaker_ mobil yang sedang dikemudikan oleh seorang _namja_ muda berwajah tampan yang mengenakan kacamata hitam. Hwang Chansung, _namja_ yang sedang bernyanyi mengikuti suara sang musisi _rock_ dengan penuh semangat itu menyeringai lebar saat memikirkan betapa bodohnya _namja_ tua yang ditemuinya dalam salah satu pesta tertutup.

"Ternyata sangat mudah untuk mengelabuhi _namja_ licik dan tamak itu! Satu langkah dan beberapa pujian kecil saja, dan GOTHCA! Sekarang kalian telah menjadi pion yang bisa dengan mudah dimainkan Changmin!"tawa keras Chansung meledak saat memikirkan bagaimana drama yang disutradarai sang pewaris Kim ini akan berakhir nantinya.

3 tahun yang mereka lalui di Amerika telah banyak mengubah kepribadian Chansung dan Changmin menjadi sangat kompleks dan kompetitif. Menghalalkan semua cara untuk mencapai tujuan adalah salah satu pelajaran terpenting yang mereka dapat selama perjalanan menjelajahi negeri asing itu. Mungkin sang jenderal sendiri akan sangat terkejut jika tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh pewarisnya yang sangat licik dan cerdik itu demi mencapai obsesi yang sudah disimpannya dalam hati selama bertahun-tahun.

DRRTTTTT...

Ponsel Chansung bergetar pelan saat mobil yang dibawanya hampir memasuki wilayah villa Kim. Kode aneh yang tertera di _displa_ y ponsel membuat Chansung segera menghentikan mobilnya dan menjawab panggilan pribadi yang seharusnya baru akan terjadi 1 bulan lagi saat langkah pertama Kim Changmin telah dimulai.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menghubungiku dulu!"desis Chansung tajam dan kasar pada si penelepon yang mungkin sekarang merasa sangat terkejut dan marah.

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang terdengar hingga akhirnya suara beraksen aneh memenuhi telinga Chansung yang sedang merasa kesal dan memaki dalam hati karena harus berurusan dengan sampah yang harus segera mereka singkirkan begitu tidak dibutuhkan lagi!

" _ **Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian menepati janji!"**_

Tangan Chansung mencengkram kuat kemudi mobilnya, suaranya yang biasanya penuh tawa sekarang terdengar berat dan tajam,"SHIT! Kau meragukan kami? Jika perjanjian itu batal maka yang akan rugi adalah kau! Bukan kami yang bisa dengan mudah mencari orang lain untuk bekerjasama!"sembur _namja_ bertubuh besar itu kasar.

" _ **Tidak! Tidak! Maafkan! Jangan batalkan perjanjian itu! Aku berjanji tidak akan menghubungimu lagi hingga waktunya tiba! Bos-ku hanya ingin memastikan saja!"**_ ucap suara berlogat aneh itu cepat dengan nada ketakutan yang terasa pekat.

Seringai lebar Chansung saat mendengar suara ketakutan itu membuat wajah tampan yang kekanakkan miliknya terlihat kejam,"Bagus! Kau tentu sangat mengenal tuan muda-ku bukan? Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan dirimu sendiri! Nyawa temanmu akan selamat jika kau penuhi permintaan kami!"seru Chansung ringan namun dengan ancaman yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Mata Chansung mengeras saat mematikan ponselnya. Sejak awal dia tahu orang-orang itu tidak bisa dipercaya! Sedikit tergesa _namja_ Hwang itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya agar segera tiba di Villa Kim karena dia harus menemui Changmin secepatnya!

.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

.

PLAKKK...

Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir TOP yang baru saja mendapatkan tamparan keras dari sang jenderal yang mengamuk karena mendengar jika putra bungsunya mengejar seekor harimau liar yang sudah menerkam kucingnya hingga mati kedalam hutan lebat yang mengelilingi _camp_ tawanan ini.

"Apa saja yang kalian kerjakan? Bagaimana mungkin adikmu bisa seceroboh itu? Kalian dilatih keras untuk menjadi pengawal hebat! Bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengawasi seorang remaja!"

TOP yang hanya berdiri tegak dengan wajah datar disamping Park Yoochun yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun kali ini untuk membela salah satu murid terbaiknya itu. "Kami memang salah, jenderal! Kami pantas dihukum."ucap TOP dengan suara yang tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Kalian memang akan mendapat hukuman jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong!"berang Kim Young Woon dengan mata sedingin es pada putra sulung Menteri Choi yang diketahuinya sedang berusaha melindungi kesalahan adiknya, Taeyang yang membiarkan Jaejoong mengejar harimau liar ke dalam hutan.

Kim Young Woon memasang ekspresi keras walaupun dalam hati dia terus berdoa agar putra bungsu yang terluka sedikit pun. "Yoochun! Cari tahu apa mereka sudah menemukan Jaejoong atau belum! Kirim lagi sejumlah pengawal ke hutan itu! Aku mau putraku ada disini dalam waktu 1 jam!"perintah jenderal Kim yang sudah merasa tidak sabar dan takut jika putra tersayangnya itu terluka.

Menteri Hwang juga hanya bisa diam saat menghadapi situasi yang tidak pernah mereka duga ini. Ditengah rapat tadi TOP datang dan menyampai sesuatu padanya tentang perintah sang pewaris Kim yang memintanya untuk mengulur waktu agar sang jenderal tidak keluar dari ruang rapat karena tuan muda Kim nekad masuk ke hutan mengejar harimau liar yang membunuh kucingnya, namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Sang jenderal yang selalu menepati janji pada putra bungsunya itu curiga dan akhirnya semua terbongkar hingga TOP harus menerima tamparan itu.

"Tenanglah, Young Woon. Semua pengawal terbaik, bahkan Cho Kyuhyun telah diperintahkan untuk mencarinya. Changmin memimpin sendiri pencarian itu jadi dia pasti bisa menemukannya. Jaejoong anak yang pintar, dia akan baik-baik saja."guman Menteri Hwang yang sangat tahu jika saat ini sahabatnya yang memasang wajah bengis itu sedang ketakutan.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kim Young Woon merasa sangat takut kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah dijaganya layaknya permata termahal. Tidak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong lepas dari pengawasannya, kejadian hari ini sangat mengejutkannya. "Aku akan mati jika sesuatu terjadi padanya!"desis Jenderal Kim dingin seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang kerja itu.

.

.

.

.

Dengan telapak tangannya Kyuhyun menghapus saliva bercampur darah yang mengotori dagu dan lehernya, matanya memancarkan api saat mendorong kasar bahu Changmin yang sedang menjilat pelan bibirnya sendiri yang juga sekarang memiliki luka kecil.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti semua perkataanku? Jangan bicara padaku! Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi dan kau tidak bisa memerintahku seenaknya! Aku ini bukan bawahanmu!"sembur Kyuhyun marah. Ingin sekali dia menampar wajah sialan itu, namun entah mengapa tangannya tidak mau bergerak.

Semua penolakan, kemarahan, dan makian itu hanya menambah rasa penasaran Changmin pada sosok berambut ikal yang diyakininya akan menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirinya dimasa depan. "Kau akan jadi bawahanku karena mulai bulan depan akulah yang akan mengatur segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _camp_ tawanan dan pelatihan khusus ini!"ujar Changmin tegas.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Pelatih Hwang adalah pemimpin tempat ini! Aku tidak suka melihat kau ada ditempat ini!"protes Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar memperlihatkan ketakutannya akan keberadaan Changmin disekitar dirinya.

Lagi-lagi Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun namun kali ini tanpa kekasaran, bahkan terkesan lembut yang membuat Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung pada reaksi tubuhnya yang tidak menolak sentuhan itu. "Kau ingin aku tidak bicara denganmu? Tidak menyentuhmu? Tidak mendekatimu?"bisik Changmin pelan dengan sorot aneh dan tersenyum licik saat melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Akan segera kau dapatkan itu! Pastikan kau tidak menangis karena permintaanmu sendiri Cho _evil_!"ujar Changmin dengan bibir yang tersenyum misterius walaupun sepasang mata gelap itu terasa membakar seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan ingin sekali menarik ucapannya tadi.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa matanya tiba-tiba memanas saat melihat punggung Kim Changmin yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya. "Jadi benar semua ini hanya permainanmu, Chwang."lirih Kyuhyun pelan seraya mengigit keras bibirnya yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja pribadi bernuansa gelap dan kaku itu terasa hening dan mencekam karena dibalik meja besar itu duduk sang jenderal Kim yang sedang menatap marah pada putra bungsunya yang berdiri tegak dengan kepala tertunduk, siap untuk menerima hukuman yang pasti akan dijatuhkan sang jenderal.

Changmin yang tiba di villa beberapa menit setelah Jaejoong sekarang berdiri bersisian dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu cemas dan mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong hingga melupakan penampilannya yang berantakan. Changmin berharap sang _appa_ tidak terlalu keras pada Jaejoong, dia juga ingin semua segera selesai karena ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Ingin membuatku mati berdiri?"bentak Kim Young Woon kasar hingga jantung Kyuhyun seperti terenggut dari tempatnya padahal bukan dirinya yang menjadi sasaran penguasa Korut itu

Kali ini sang jenderal benar-benar murka. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan menyesal Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan salah satu putra yang paling disayanginya membuat Kim Young Woon memutuskan Jaejoong harus menerima hukuman yang akan selalu diingatnya agar remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu tidak pernah gegabah dalam membuat keputusan.

"Ambilkan cambuk!"perintahnya dingin pada Changmin.

Sepasang mata bambi Changmin melebar," _Appa!"_ protesnya langsung, berharap sang jenderal hanya mengertak dan tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin mencambuk adiknya.

Rahang sang jenderal mengeras, dia tidak suka ada yang membantah apalagi mempertanyakan keputusan yang dibuatnya,"Kau dengar apa yang kuucapkan bukan, Kim Changmin? Ambilkan cambuk sekarang!"perintahnya lagi kali ini dengan suara tajam.

.

.

Titah itu mutlak dan Changmin sepenuhnya mengabaikan sorot permohonan dalam mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat meremas kuat kedua tangannya. Dengan langkah cepat Changmin menghampiri lemari senjata dan mengambil cambuk untuk sang jenderal yang sudah berdiri didepan Jaejoong yang tidak lagi menunduk melainkan memasang wajah datar tanpa takut.

Jaejoong berdiri tegak tanpa bersuara. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan ingin melarikan diri namun dia bukan pengecut dan tidak pernah diajarkan untuk lari dari masalah. Dia tahu ini memang salahnya dan _appa_ pasti sangat takut saat mendengar dia berkuda tanpa pelana untuk mengejar seekor harimau liar yang melarikan diri dari kandang.

CTARRRRR...

Lecutan cambuk itu membakar punggungnya hingga mata Jaejoong memanas dan dia mengigit kuat bibirnya untuk menahan jeritan kesakitan. Ini pertama kalinya sang jenderal menghukum berat dirinya. 5 cambukan dan dia merasa hampir mati dan kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi! Pastikan rasa sakit cambuk itu terekam dalam kepalamu ini!"suara berat sang jenderal terdengar bergetar ditelinga Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar Kim Young Woon tanpa peduli pada rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

"Hiksss... _Appaa...Appaaa...Mianhe..."_ tangis remaja cantik berumur 15 tahun pecah didada lebar sang jenderal yang sedang berbalut seragam militer. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sang _appa_ mengusap sayang kepalanya dan membisikkan betapa dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang.

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membuatku khawatir! Kau tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun, ini akan menjadi kali pertama dan terakhir aku menghukummu! Kau dengar itu, _chagiya_?"

Jaejoong mengusap cepat airmatanya dan mengangguk cepat,"Tapi para pengawal bodoh itu hanya diam saat kucingku diterkam!"adu remaja itu seraya membiarkan sang jenderal mengendong tubuhnya dan mulai meneriakkan beberapa perintah pada Kyuhyun yang masih tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyuhyun, panggil dokter!"

"Changmin! Pastikan semua daerah disekitar villa bebas dari hewan liar! Kalau perlu bangun lagi gerbang tinggi beraliran listrik! Hukum semua pengawal yang lalai! Aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang!"

Pewaris jenderal Kim itu mendesah kesal dalam hati, dia tidak suka melihat adiknya kesakitan walau apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong hari ini sedikit banyak menguntungkan salah satu rencananya. "Akan kulakukan itu, _appa_ dan tenang saja para pengawal itu akan mendapatkan hukumannya!"

.

.

.

.

"Hukum cambuk 30 kali dan kurungan selama seminggu untuk semua pengawal yang gagal mengejar tuan muda Kim! Hukum mati penjaga kandang harimau!"

Suara dingin dan tanpa sedikit emosi pun itu terdengar keras di aula besar villa Kim yang terasa hening dan mencekam karena tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Semua menerima hukuman itu tanpa menentang sedikit pun. Park Yoochun hanya menatap datar pada _namja_ muda yang ternyata bahkan lebih dingin daripada sang jenderal.

.

.

.

"Kim Changmin tunggu!"

Seru Kyuhyun keras dengan nafas tersenggal saat dia berhasil menghalangi langkah pewaris Kim yang berwajah iblis itu. "Kumohon jangan berikan hukuman seberat itu. Tidak ada yang mengira jika harimau itu akan kabur!"pinta Kyuhyun cepat.

Seringai kejam terukir dibibir tipis Changmin saat melihat kebaikan yang terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan permohonan,"Jadi kau mau menggantikan mereka untuk menerima hukuman? Kau siap mati untuk mereka?"tanyanya dengan nada sedingin es.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau begitu kejam?"Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika Changmin bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Kali ini tawa sinis Changmin yang dilihat Kyuhyun sebelum pewaris jenderal Kim itu bicara dengan nada arogan dan kejam yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat takut padanya untuk pertama kali. Selama ini Changmin memang selalu dingin dan kejam namun bukan tanpa perasaan.

"Kau harus ingat satu hal, Kyuhyun! Kita tinggal di Negara dimana setiap kesalahan harus mendapatkan hukuman, bahkan Jaejoong juga dihukum. Jadi kenapa aku harus berbaik hati pada para pengawal bodoh yang tidak menjalankan tugasnya?"

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka dan tertutup sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan kemarahan yang dirasakannya, "Kejam! Dimana hatimu? Apa kau tidak punya perasaan? Sebagian dari mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Kau baru tahu kalau aku tidak punya perasaan dan hati? Menyedihkan sekali kau, Cho _evil!_ Sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat bukan, apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan kekuasaan yang kumiliki!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Chapter depan akan diupdate tanggal 11 mei. Thanks a lot untuk semua reviews, follow dan favourite-nya. Kenapa dengan changmin? Apa sih yang sedang direncanain?

.

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER DEPAN**

"kau sudah mendapatkan datanya? Apa benar dia ada disini?"

"itu benar tuan muda! dia ada disini, dalam salah satu camp yang dijaga ketat!"sahut namja yang mengenakan penutup wajah itu datar.

"bukankah itu bagus? dia itu calon penguasa Negara ini sedangkan aku hanya pengawal dari adiknya! Kami tidak pantas bertingkah seperti sahabat!"guman kyuhyun setengah menghibur dirinya sendiri yang ingin sekali menjerit dan meminta changmin menjelaskan kenapa namja itu mendiamkannya.

"appa pikir aku akan menolak? Sayang sekali aku tidak bodoh appa karena bertunangan dengan putri menteri lee itu akan membuka jalanku untuk memasarkan senjata kita ke wilayah rusia yang sangat potensial. Itu akan memberi banyak keuntungan yang bisa kugunakan untuk proyekku!"seru changmin tegas dengan seringai licik.


	16. Chapter 15 A- HURT ME!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 15-A**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILLA KIM**

Dengan langkah diseret dan tubuh lelah Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dan menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai yang terasa dingin. Membiarkan kegelapan dan keheningan kamar menemaninya, saat ini perasaannya terasa begitu kacau. Apa yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini membuat Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Suka atau pun tidak, si kejam Kim Changmin adalah calon pengganti Jenderal Kim!

 _Namja_ brengsek sekaligus bajingan mesum yang sudah membuat hidupnya kacau balau itu suatu hari nanti akan menjadi sosok berkuasa yang harus selalu dipatuhinya!

Dalam sudut terdalam hati Kyuhyun selalu ada tempat tersendiri untuk sosok yang selalu menyeringai licik itu. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan dilakukan Changmin nantinya, Kyuhyun yakin perasaan yang dibencinya itu tidak akan berubah. "Kenapa kau sekarang tidak punya perasaan, Chwang? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"lirih Kyuhyun pelan dengan mata terpejam.

Raut wajah kesakitan Taeyang dan puluhan pengawal lainnya memenuhi pelupuk mata Kyuhyun saat dia mengingat apa yang terjadi di tiang hukuman malam ini. Keselamatan Kim Jaejoong memang penting, namun hukuman yang dijatuhkan Changmin juga sangat mengerikan bagi sebagian pengawal yang bahkan tidak bersalah.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh luka kecil disudut bibirnya,"Apa kau juga akan menghukumku seberat itu jika aku yang melakukan kesalahan?"Kyuhyun memeluk erat lututnya yang gemetar saat menyadari kalimat terakhir yang ditujukan Changmin padanya saat mereka ada di hutan. "Kau bahkan terasa sangat jauh sekarang, Chwang!"tanpa sadar setetes air mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Apa karena permintaanku? Kenapa kau menurutinya kali ini?"tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang bergema dalam kepala Kyuhyun yang terasa sakit itu.

Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan jika dirinya dan pewaris jenderal Kim itu tidak akan punya masa depan yang sama karena Kyuhyun yakin Changmin hanya menganggap semua yang dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun hanya permainan dan tantangan karena dia selalu berani untuk menentang _namja_ muda yang arogan itu.

.

.

.

.

BLAM

Perlahan Changmin masuk dalam kamar pribadinya dan melihat Chansung sudah duduk didepan laptop. Tampaknya putra Menteri Hwang itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu karena Chansung hanya melirik sekilas pada Changmin yang sudah membuka semua pakaiannya dan masuk dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan membuang rasa bersalahnya karena telah membuat Kyuhyun salah paham dan mungkin sekarang sedang mengutuknya, Changmin menghampiri Chansung yang tengah menikmati sekaleng bir dingin.

"Kau berhasil?"tanyanya singkat pada _namja_ yang paling dipercayainya.

Cengiran lebar Chansung sudah menjelaskan semuanya,"Tentu saja, dia memakan umpan kita dengan cepat. Tapi ada masalah lain!"seru Chansung kesal seraya memberi kode yang langsung dipahami Changmin.

"Cepat katakan karena aku ingin melakukan sesuatu malam ini!"tuntut Changmin tajam karena waktunya memang tidak banyak. Perasaannya terasa aneh sejak melihat sorot kecewa dimata Kyuhyun tadi.

Wajah Chansung terlihat ragu saat menyampaikan apa yang mungkin akan membuat Changmin mengamuk karena kesalahan kecil bisa menghancurkan seluruh rencana nekad yang disusunnya. "Mereka menghubungiku dan ingin agar kau melakukan bagianmu dalam waktu 1 bulan! Aku benci harus berurusan dengan mereka!"gerutu Chansung.

"Akan kulakukan secepatnya! Besok aku akan melakukan langkah pertama agar _appa_ menyerahkan pengawasan _camp_ padaku dan juga kekuasaan penuh untuk melakukan semua yang kuinginkan ditempat ini!"Changmin berkata seolah itu hal yang mudah.

Chansung bisa melihat raut wajah Changmin yang sepertinya sedang menyimpan masalah dan dia tahu sekali satu-satunya masalah dalam otak temannya itu hanyalah _namja_ pembangkang itu. "Kau yakin bisa menjauhi dia untuk sementara? Apa kau sudah memikirkan semuanya? Kulihat dia begitu membenci keputusanmu tadi!"rasa penasaran pekat mewarnai suara Chansung yang tahu jika sahabatnya itu hampir gila karena Cho Kyuhyun!

Dibenci Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah masalah berat untuk Changmin karena dia tahu pasti si pembangkang itu pasti punya perasaan untuknya, buktinya walau menolak pada awalnya tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun selalu membalas ciumannya dengan penuh semangat dan jika Kyuhyun benar membencinya, dia pasti sudah melawan keputusan Changmin tadi dihadapan semua orang tanpa peduli pada apapun.

"Huh! Aku bisa melakukannya selama 3 tahun jadi untuk menunggu selama 6 bulan atau lebih itu bukan masalah besar! Kau pastikan saja _namja_ Choi itu tidak mendekatinya lagi. Jika dia masih nekat, singkirkan saja!"perintah Changmin dingin.

' _Tidak bisa bertemu didepan umum, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan Cho evil itu lepas begitu saja!'_ ,Changmin menyeringai kecil memikirkan ide yang terlintas di kepalanya dan pastinya melibatkan Kyuhyun.

Mata Chansung berputar malas saat melihat seringai temannya yang pasti punya rencana licik itu,"Kau melakukan semua kegilaan ini tanpa tahu apa dia punya rasa yang sama denganmu. Kadang aku pikir kau mulai gila, tuan muda!"ejeknya telak.

"Jika aku gila maka, kau dan dia juga harus gila bersamaku!"sahut Changmin acuh.

Chansung terbahak keras dan meninju ringan bahu sahabatnya, dia selalu suka sisi Kim Changmin yang hanya diketahuinya ini,"Ck, kejam sekali tapi kurasa akan menarik melihat semua pion berjalan sesuai keinginanmu walau pada akhirnya mereka akan keluar dari permainanmu tanpa nyawa!"

Kedua _namja_ muda bertubuh tinggi itu selalu berbagi rahasia itu saling berbagi seringai kejam yang akan menimbulkan rasa takut bagi musuh-musuh mereka!

"Tentu saja karena akulah yang akan menjadi eksekutornya. Sekarang ayo kita temui orang itu. Aku ingin memastikan semua sudah diatur! Kita harus selangkah lebih maju!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan datanya? Apa benar dia ada disini?"

Suara dingin Changmin bergema di dinding goa dalam hutan tempat dia melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan salah satu kaki tangan yang akan membantu rencana besarnya. Semua orang yang setia dan berpihak pada pewaris Jenderal Kim ini menjalankan perintahnya tanpa bertanya apa sebenarnya tujuan dari Kim Changmin melakukan semua hal berbahaya yang mungkin akan membuat mereka kehilangan nyawa ini.

"Itu benar tuan muda! Dia ada disini, dalam salah satu _camp_ yang dijaga ketat!"sahut _namja_ yang mengenakan penutup wajah itu datar.

Changmin tersenyum puas sebelum kembali memberikan perintahnya,"Bagus, jalankan saja rencanamu itu. Buatlah dirimu berguna dihadapan para tawanan itu dan kita akan lakukan semua pada hari yang sudah ditentukan! Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu!"

"Anda bisa menyerahkan semua tugas itu padaku!" _namja_ bersuara datar itu memberi hormat sebelum menghilang tanpa suara dari hadapan Changmin yang terlihat puas.

Setelah melihat _namja_ itu pergi, Chansung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendengus kecil seraya tertawa,"Ckck, aku tidak menyangka si wajah robot itu ada gunanya juga. Kalau Yoochun _hyung_ tahu, mungkin dia akan mati berdiri!"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir untuk apa aku menyuruhnya pulang dan bergabung dengan pasukan khusus kita?"Changmin mulai berjalan menuju pintu goa, tidak ada yang boleh melihat dia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Dengan cepat kedua _namja_ itu bergerak cepat diantara pohon besar di hutan yang mengelilingi Vila Kim,"Dasar licik! Kau memanfaatkan semua orang bahkan akan membuang beberapa nyawa untuk tujuan gilamu itu. Kyuhyun seharusnya bangga karena kau memilihnya!"

"Cho _evil_ itu akan menyesal karena sudah berani menolakku!"Changmin mendengus pelan.

.

.

.

.

1 minggu setelah peristiwa cambuk itu, semua berjalan seperti biasanya walaupun suasana tegang sedikit menyelimuti Villa Kim. Tidak ada yang berani membuat keributan ataupun melawan perintah karena telah melihat bagaimana kejamnya pewaris Jenderal Kim menjatuhkan hukuman. Latihan pagi dan semua kegiatan lainnya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada yang membantah.

Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun melakukan semua latihannya dalam diam, menghindari Choi Minho yang terus berusaha mendekatinya, menghibur Jaejoong yang harus segera kembali ke ibukota karena sang jenderal sudah menunggunya disana, dan memasang ekspresi acuh jika tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Changmin yang terlihat begitu sibuk dan hampir tak pernah muncul lagi di arena latihan karena menurut bisikan yang Kyuhyun dengar, sekarang pewaris Jenderal Kim itu resmi menjadi pengawas dari _camp_ dan pelatihan ini.

"Aku merasa aneh melihat kalian tidak berdebat lagi!"bisik Taemin yang sedang menemani Kyuhyun berlatih dengan tongkat panjang.

Tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Taemin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengusir denyut aneh dihatinya. Dia juga merasa aneh dengan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini! Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir jika hari dimana Kim Changmin akan bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya akan datang. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan sosok dingin Changmin yang bahkan berjalan melewatinya seolah Kyuhyun hanya bayangan tak terlihat.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun berdiri diam dan menatap sendu punggung lebar itu, bertanya-tanya apa Changmin menganggap apa yang terjadi kamarnya adalah selingan? Apa Pewaris Kim itu sudah lupa pada semua ucapannya tentang tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun adalah _namja_?

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dia itu calon penguasa Negara ini sedangkan aku hanya pengawal dari adiknya! Kami tidak pantas bertingkah seperti sahabat!"guman Kyuhyun setengah menghibur dirinya sendiri yang ingin sekali menjerit dan meminta Changmin menjelaskan kenapa _namja_ itu sekarang mendiamkannya.

Mata bulat Taemin berputar malas seraya menghindari serangan lemah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak konsentrasi. "Tidakkah kau terlalu jauh menilai, Kyu? Aku hanya bilang aneh sekali tidak melihat kalian berdebat lagi! Lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi sahabat Changmin?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan wajah memanas, terlebih dilihatnya senyum mengejek Taemin padanya. "Aku hanya...Sudah lupakan! Ayo kita berlatih lagi!"elak Kyuhyun cepat.

"Hanya apa? Merindukan Changmin?"goda Taemin yang langsung melompat mundur menghindari tongkat yang diayunkan Kyuhyun kearahnya dengan cepat dan penuh dendam.

.

.

.

.

Dalam ruang panel yang berisi ratusan monitor yang menunjukkan setiap sudut villa, Changmin duduk dan melihat pada salah satu monitor dengan mata tajam. Dia begitu merindukan Kyuhyun yang selalu menentangnya dengan mata berani dan mulut tajam itu. Mendiamkan _Evil_ Cho itu membuat Changmin merasa emosinya bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Aku mendengar Yoochun _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang anda dan juga Kyuhyun pada sang jenderal!"guman Lee Joon pelan tanpa melirik sekilas pun pada Changmin yang duduk disampingnya.

Tangan Changmin meremas kuat pegangan kursinya saat mendengar laporan dari salah satu orang yang mengawasi Kyuhyun selama ini. "Lalu?"tanyanya singkat dengan mata yang tidak lepas melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Taemin.

Lee Joon, salah satu orang yang menjadi mata-mata Changmin selama 3 tahun ini sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak melirik pada _namja_ yang sekarang menjadi penguasa villa ini,"Sang jenderal meminta Yoochun _hyung_ mengawasi anda dan melaporkan semua yang terjadi di villa ini!"bisiknya pelan karena ruangan ini dilengkapi CCTV.

"Sepertinya anda harus berhati-hati! Jika Jenderal Kim tahu sebelum semua yang anda inginkan tercapai maka Kyuhyun akan dalam bahaya!"tambah Lee Joon lagi seraya membuang rasa bersalahnya pada Minho yang pasti akan membencinya jika tahu apa yang selama ini dilakukannya.

Mata Changmin menggelap saat mulutnya memaki pelan,"Sial! Cari tahu dari mana Park Yoochun mendapat informasi itu dan bungkam orang itu!". Dia harus mempercepat rencana lain untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan sang jenderal yang tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Hapus rekaman selama aku ada di ruang panel!"perintahnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

BLAM

"Kyunnie temani aku ke hutan!"

Ketukan cepat diikuti pintu kamar yang dibuka sebelum dia memberi izin dan juga perintah aneh yang keluar dari mulut Kim Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja hendak melepaskan _sweater_ yang dikenakannya melotot terkejut dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada privasinya selain Kim Changmin!

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke hutan dan kau harus menemaniku!"

Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar dan segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Apa anda sudah minta izin?"tanya Kyuhyun sopan dan diam-diam mendesah frustasi saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tersenyum lebar seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. _Hyungie_ tidak akan marah dan saat ini _appa_ sudah kembali ke ibukota! Aku hanya ingin berpetualang bersamamu!"desak Jaejoong setengah memaksa. "Apa kau akan menolak pekerjaan pertamamu sebagai pengawalku? Kau takut pada _hyung_ -ku?"sindir Jaejoong halus pada Kyuhyun yang sontak merasa tertantang.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih cepat mantelnya dan sebelum berubah pikiran dia segera menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. "Ayo pergi sebelum hari gelap!"gumannya tenang sedangkan putra bungsu sang jenderal yang nakal itu sudah melonjak senang.

.

.

.

Senyum jahil terlihat di wajah manis _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang memapah adiknya yang hanya bisa memasang tampang memelas. Si manja itu pasti berusaha meluluhkan kemarahan Changmin yang hampir meledak karena ulah nakalnya kali ini. Bayangkan saja saat hari hampir gelap dan Chansung datang dengan kabar jika Jaejoong tidak ada di kamarnya. Hal itu sontak membuat Changmin ingat akan perintah tegas sang jenderal agar dia tidak lalai menjaga adiknya itu.

Kim Jaejoong yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu berusaha tersenyum kecil pada sosok jangkung yang menatapnya dingin itu karena dia tahu dibalik wajah keras yang selalu ditunjukkan itu, Kim Jaejoong tahu _hyung-_ nya itu sangat menyayanginya!

"Tidak apa-apa koq, _hyungie_...Hanya luka kecil... _Jebal,_ jangan marah..."Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum meski dalam hati dia mulai mengutuk dahan pohon yang membuatnya terjatuh saat lomba lari dengan Kyuhyun di dalam hutan.

Jantung Kyuhyun sebenarnya berdebar begitu kencang saat dia melihat Kim Changmin dalam jarak sedekat ini setelah beberapa hari ini pewaris Jenderal Kim itu seperti menghindarinya dan bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada. "Joongie jatuh!"beritahu Kyuhyun tanpa takut bahkan cengiran tampak dibibirnya. Mungkin dia satu-satulah orang ditempat ini yang bisa berlaku begitu santai dihadapan _namja_ muda yang begitu ditakuti semua orang.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Kim Changmin mengambil alih tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang terkilir parah dikakinya. "Kau itu hanya pembawa masalah untuk adikku! Jangan pernah dekati Jaejoong lagi sebelum kau tahu tugasmu sebagai pengawalnya adalah melindunginya, bukan menuruti keinginannya!"suara dingin itu terasa begitu menusuk dan mengerikan, namun hanya membuahkan seringai kecil di bibir Cho Kyuhyun meski sepasang mata caramel itu sudah berubah gelap.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku, Chwangie!"serunya nakal dengan nama panggilan yang dia yakininya akan dibenci Changmin sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkan villa peristirahatan jenderal Kim dan sosok dingin yang akan menjadi penguasa Korut di masa depan.

.

.

.

.

Kemarahan, kesedihan dan rasa bingung bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak Kyuhyun dan hatinya terasa begitu sesak saat dia terus berlari cepat menuju kamar yang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah dan menyembunyikan semua perasaan sedihnya. Sosok keras dengan suara dingin yang tadi menatapnya dengan tajam bukanlah Kim Changmin yang dikenalnya dan sudah menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu!

"Kau bahkan membenciku sekarang! Apa aku sudah tidak ada artinya, Chwang?"guman Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nanar seolah Changmin sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Seraya memeluk tubuh sendiri Kyuhyun tertawa miris saat mengingat Changmin yang mengatakan dirinya hanya pembawa masalah untuk Jaejoong. Apa yang diinginkannya sekarang benar-benar terjadi! Iblis Kim itu mengabaikannya! Andai saja Kyuhyun bisa memutar waktu, maka dia tidak akan menuntut hal gila itu kepada Changmin yang ternyata sangat serius menanggapinya!

.

.

.

.

 **PYONGYANG**

"Jadi kau tidak menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan putri Menteri Lee?"

Mata tajam Jenderal Kim menatap penuh selidik pada pewarisnya yang tampak begitu tenang menerima usulnya. Awalnya Jenderal Kim berpikir Changmin akan menolak bahkan menentang keputusan sepihaknya itu namun reaksi yang didapatnya sungguh di luar dugaan karena Changmin malah mengangguk yakin dengan senyum kecil.

" _Appa_ pikir aku akan menolak? Sayang sekali aku tidak bodoh _appa_ karena bertunangan dengan putri Menteri Lee itu akan membuka jalanku untuk memasarkan senjata kita ke wilayah Rusia yang sangat potensial. Itu akan memberi banyak keuntungan yang bisa kugunakan untuk proyekku!"seru Changmin tegas dengan seringai licik.

Kim Young Woon diam dan memikirkan setiap perkataan Changmin tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi wajahnya. Dia tahu putra sulungnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibelakangnya walau dia masih belum mengetahui apa rencana itu. "Baiklah, pertunangan itu akan dilakukan bulan depan."putus jenderal Kim kemudian.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat seperti apa wajah putri Menteri Lee?"pancing Jenderal Kim pada putra sulungnya yang selalu penuh kejutan itu.

"Tidak perlu!"jawab Changmin langsung dengan senyum tipis _,"Karena dia hanyalah salah satu pion agar Cho Kyuhyun bisa berdiri tegak disampingku tanpa kau menentangnya, appa!",_ sambung _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu dalam hati. Dia ingin semua pembicaraan ini cepat selesai agar dia bisa kembali ke Villa Kim karena dia kembali ke ibukota hanya untuk mengantar Jaejoong yang sedang melakukan perang dingin dengannya.

Tidak menolak bertunangan tapi juga tidak ingin tahu seperti apa wajah calon tunangannya, sang jenderal tertawa dalam hati seraya memutuskan untuk mengikuti dulu permainan Changmin yang ternyata sama licik dengannya,"Baik, sekarang kita bicarakan masalah _camp_ yang kau tangani. Kudengar kau menaruh beberapa jebakan di hutan. Untuk apa?"

"Hanya tindakan pencegahan karena aku mendengar laporan dari Menteri Hwang jika ada tawanan yang pernah mencoba untuk kabur! Aku juga menugaskan para trainer yang berusia 18 tahun untuk melakukan jaga malam!"

Selama beberapa menit Jenderal Kim menghujani Changmin dengan puluhan pertanyaan tentang rencana dan langkah apa yang akan diambilnya tentang _camp_ dan juga proyek senjata yang akan dijalankan bersama Menteri Lee nanti.

.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

"Kalian dengar gossip itu? Kim Changmin akan bertunangan!"

DEG!

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghentikan ayunan pedangnya pada Lee Joon dan berbalik cepat kearah suara yang didengarnya tadi. Memang hampir 3 hari ini Kyuhyun tidak melihat bayangan Kim Changmin dimana pun. Dia berpikir mungkin saja Changmin sibuk dengan pekerjaan administrasi atau ribuan hal lain tentang _camp_ yang harus diawasinya.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"tanya salah satu _namja_ diantara kelompok kecil itu yang dikenali Kyuhyun sebagai teman berlatih Minho.

"Dengan putri Menteri Lee!"

"Kudengar _yeoja_ itu sangat cantik. Beruntung sekali Changmin!"

Bertunangan? Changmin? Apa yang kudengar itu benar? Kyuhyun mengenggam erat pedangnya hingga telapak tangannya terasa sakit. Dia berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang terus menjerit jika semua yang didengarnya adalah kebohongan! Tidak mungkin dalam waktu semendadak ini Changmin akan bertunangan! Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah melihat Changmin bertemu dengan seorang _yeoja_ pun!

" _Bisa saja mereka bertemu di mansion Kim dan saling jatuh cinta!"_ ,bisik iblis dalam hati Kyuhyun yang seperti menertawakannya. _"Ini semua salahmu sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau menolak Changmin? Sekarang rasakan akibatnya! Dia pergi dan kau? Hanya jadi pecundang!"_ desis iblis jahat itu dalam kepalanya hingga Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mendesis tajam.

" _Tenanglah, Kyu. Pasti ada jawaban dibalik semua sikap aneh dan kabar pertunangan ini! Bukankah Changmin bilang dia tidak peduli kau seorang namja? Bukankah dia selalu berkata kau itu miliknya?",_ sisi baik Kyuhyun seolah menenangkan semua kekacauan dalam hati dan kepala _namja_ berambut ikal itu.

Lee Joon yang bisa membaca pertentangan dalam sepasang mata Kyuhyun yang mengeras, mendekatinya dan perlahan menepuk bahu yang terasa sangat tegang itu. "Ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Kau lelah?"tanyanya seolah tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun terkejut dengan gossip pertunangan itu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lee Joon, dengan langkah panjang Kyuhyun menghampiri sekumpulan _namja_ yang selalu menjadi teman berlatihnya juga,"Bisakah kalian diam? Ini bukan tempat untuk bergosip!"cela Kyuhyun bengis pada beberapa temannya yang hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Bukankah bagus jika Kim Changmin bertunangan? Itu artinya dia akan menikah dan Korut akan segera punya penerus!"sela Minho tanpa peduli dengan sorot tajam di mata Kyuhyun yang seperti ingin membungkamnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang mendengarnya, Minho-sii! Itu hanya gossip!"kecam Kyuhyun dengan suara sedingin es.

Tawa lebar diwajah Minho serta ucapannya yang menyebalkan hampir saja membuat Kyuhyun menyerang _namja_ brengsek yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya itu jika saja dia tidak ingat jika sekarang semua mata sedang menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Oh, tentu saja, Kyunnie. Aku ini selalu merasa senang jika Pewaris Kim yang harus kita hormati itu bahagia! Seharusnya kau juga ikut bahagia!"Minho kembali tersenyum lebar yang diikuti anggukan setuju yang lainnya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Surprise! Fast Update setelah ngobrol dengan My baby Wonkyu yang sudah memberikan inspirasi untuk chapter ini. Semoga semua suka dan responsnya baik. Kenapa chap 15 A karena gw pernah janji NC akan ada di chap 15 kan? At least, give your feedback, reader-sii!

.

.

 **TEASER CHAP 15 B**

"Kau menaruh sesuatu dalam minuman itu, iblis Kim!"

"Tubuh indah ini hanya milikku!"desis Changmin kasar saat mulutnya bermain di dada Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar membusung seolah memberi izin.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku!"desisnya terbata-bata karena sekarang Kyuhyun yakin minumannya telah dicampur obat perangsang. "STOP!"

"Sekarang kau tak akan bisa lari dariku lagi!"desis Changmin ditelinga Kyuhyun meski dia tahu mungkin _namja_ Cho itu tidak mendengarnya karena sibuk mendesah.


	17. Chapter 15 B- NC!

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	18. Chapter 16- SARANGHAE

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILLA KIM**

DRTTT...

Getaran ponselnya menghentikan langkah cepat Chansung yang sedang mengendap-endap menuju _camp_ utara tempat team rahasia Changmin sudah menunggunya malam ini. Dia sangat mengenal nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel hingga tanpa ragu mengangkatnya seraya perlahan masuk ke salah satu gudang pakan di sekitar tempat itu. Tidak ada yang boleh mendengar pembicaraannya!

"Ada apa?"

" _ **Zivon menghubungimu?"**_ tanya suara beraksen aneh itu langsung begitu mendengar suara Chansung yang setengah berbisik.

Hwang Chansung memaki tanpa suara, pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi disana karena nama pria sialan yang ditanyakan itu sama saja dengan masalah. "Ya, dia ingin memastikan perjanjian itu. Bos-mu mulai mencurigai sesuatu?"mata awas Chansung melihat kesekeliling tempat itu, memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya.

" _ **Mungkin. Dia ingin memastikan Lucien segera kembali! Kau tahu bukan apa tujuanku membantu kalian?"**_ tanya suara berlogat asing itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedikit menuntut.

Seringai kecil mengukir di wajah Chansung saat mengingat perjanjian yang dibuat Changmin dengan pria asing yang mereka temui 2 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah arena tarung gelap di Eropa. "Tenanglah, Dimitri! Semua akan selesai sesuai rencana kita dan kau akan menjadi pemimpin Petrova, teman!"ucapnya santai. _"Dan kau akan menjadi pemasok senjata yang paling setia untuk Changmin!"_ sambung Chansung dalam hati.

Gelak tawa terdengar beberapa detik sebelum Dimitri kembali bicara _ **,"Hampir sebagian sudah ada ditanganku tapi kita tetap harus waspada pada wanita yang sanggup membunuh ayahnya sendiri! Aku yakin Katerina punya rencana lain jika sampai Changmin melanggar kesepakatan kita!"**_

"Dan Changmin juga punya rencana cadangan. Siapkan saja semua pasukanmu, D! Pastikan saja kau terus memberikan informasi pada kami!"

Chansung menghela nafas frustasi begitu mematikan ponselnya. Dia mulai ragu dengan kerjasama Changmin dengan organisasi kejam yang selalu mengunakan kekerasan dan nyawa sebagai taruhan itu. Dengan cara apapun mereka harus bisa menguasai Dimitri Petrova sekaligus organisasi senjata itu nanti!

Awalnya rencana itu terdengar brillian dan menguntungkan, Changmin akan melepaskan kekasih Katerina dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memimpin pasukan untuk menangkapnya agar Jenderal Kim bisa melihat betapa hebatnya _namja_ yang dicintai Changmin itu dan akan merestui mereka jika waktunya tiba, dan disamping itu Changmin dapat menyingkirkan Menteri Lee yang bekerja sama dengan Katerina serta jaminan pasokan senjata dari Dimitri yang merencanakan kudeta.

Melalui 1 tembakan, 2 burung akan berada ditangan seorang Kim Changmin!

.

.

.

.

Tidur Kyuhyun mungkin terasa tidak nyaman hingga _namja_ Cho itu mengeliat beberapa kali dalam tidurnya sebelum sebuah kesadaran tiba-tiba membuatnya terbangun diikuti ingatan tentang Changmin yang melakukan hal gila pada tubuhnya hingga Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk ditengah ranjang dengan tatapan bingung dan untuk sesaat berpikir mungkin tadi dia hanya sedang bermimpi.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan tersenyum karena pikiran bodohnya itu saat sepasang matanya yang masih terasa berat tiba-tiba menyadari keadaan dirinya! Dia telanjang dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupinya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak merah kissmark! Bagaimana bisa? Apa semua itu bukan mimpi? Dia tidak percaya ini! Kim Changmin membencinya dan selalu mengatakan dirinya adalah pembawa masalah, jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika tadi mereka...Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat kepalanya!

TIDAK! DIA TIDAK MAU PERCAYA JIKA TADI CHANGMIN MENJEBAK DAN MELECEHKANNYA!

Saat akan beringsut turun dari ranjang yang baru disadari Kyuhyun bukanlah ranjangnya, dia merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya dan nyeri yang mengerikan pada bagian belakangnya hingga semua tadi disangkalnya mulai terasa nyata dan apa yang dipikirnya mimpi itu adalah sebuah kenyataan!

"Apa yang..."suara Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendadak kamar itu dipenuhi cahaya terang dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas sosok berkulit _tan_ yang sedang duduk dengan gaya _bossy_ disudut ruangan dengan sepasang mata gelap yang menatapnya tajam diikuti seringai mesum yang sangat dikenalinya. "Ya Tuhan! Ternyata semua itu bukan mimpi!"lirih Kyuhyun pelan dengan mata yang mulai mengobarkan amarah.

.

.

Hati Changmin berdesir pelan melihat penampilan berantakan Kyuhyun yang menggoda ditengah ranjang yang menjadi tempat mereka bercinta 2 jam yang lalu. "Sudah bangun, My Kyu?"sapaan lembut dan panggilan itu serta merta memancing emosi Kyuhyun yang dengan kasar melemparkan beberapa benda yang ada di nakas ranjang kearah Changmin yang tersenyum padanya.

"KAU BAJINGAN TERKUTUK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN HAL BIADAB INI PADAKU! TERNYATA SELAIN SETAN, KAU ITU JUGA TIDAK PUNYA OTAK! PERGI SAJA KAU KE NERAKA, KIM CHANGMIN! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Cho Kyuhyun menjeritkan semua kemarahannya seraya membelitkan selimut tebal di ranjang mewah itu disekeliling tubuhnya yang telanjang, lengket dan terasa remuk. Bagian bawahnya juga terasa sakit dan terbakar, namun sebisa mungkin diabaikannya. Sepasang mata sewarna _caramel_ itu menatap nyalang dan tajam pada _namja_ jangkung yang malah menyesap segelas anggur dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan semua makiannya di sofa merah yang seakan mengejeknya.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini Cho Kyuhyun dan mulai sekarang hingga nanti, kau akan terjebak bersamaku! Selamanya!"

Kim Changmin tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan _namja_ berambut ikal yang sudah membuat semua prinsipnya bergeser dan menghancurkan beberapa keyakinannya serta mengubahnya menjadi _namja_ egois yang overprotektif. "Lagipula kau tadi mendesah hebat dan erotis dibawahku...Chwang, jangan berhenti... _More...Harder_...Kau lupa semua itu, _my_ Kyu?"goda Pewaris Kim itu dengan nada nakal menirukan suara desahan Kyuhyun yang membuat rona merah menyebar diwajah pucat Kyuhyun yang merasa ingin mengubur dirinya dalam dinding sekarang juga.

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar tidak percaya dan semakin marah saat mendengar godaan bernada sensual yang keluar dari bibir tipis Changmin yang selalu terlihat bengis tanpa seulas kelembutan pun dan sekarang disaat Kyuhyun hampir meledak karena menahan emosinya, dia malah melihat Kim Changmin, si darah dingin tersenyum lembut dan mengodanya!

Pewaris Kim itu memang iblis yang menjelma menjadi sosok tampan yang saat ini ingin sekali Kyuhyun bunuh dengan katana tajam kesayangannya! Si brengsek Kim itu sudah menjebaknya, melecehkan dan merendahkannya di saat dia akan segera bertunangan dengan _yeoja_ lain! Dimana sebenarnya hati dan otak Kim Changmin?

"KAU ! Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku!"

Ancaman Kyuhyun terdengar sedingin es dan tangannya meraih cepat vas di samping tidur, melemparkannya lagi kearah Changmin yang bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang, entah karena takut atau sesuatu yang lain saat dilihatnya sang pewaris Kim yang hanya mengenakan handuk kecil untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal! Sudah berulang kali kukatakan kau itu milikku!"desis Changmin tajam saat dia sudah berdiri menjulang disamping ranjang dengan tangan yang menarik kuat selimut yang sedang dipertahankan Kyuhyun yang menatap berang padanya.

.

.

Tanpa peduli pada sakit membakar di tubuhnya serta tangannya yang bergetar hebat, Kyuhyun memeluk erat selimut yang melindungi tubuh polosnya seraya menatap benci pada Changmin yang sepertinya senang melihatnya dalam situasi tersudut. "Bajingan mesum! Kau akan bertunangan dan sekarang seenaknya saja kau melecehkan dan mengklaim diriku sebagai milikmu! Mati saja kau, iblis Kim!"sembur Kyuhyun penuh emosi seraya mendorong kuat dada telanjang Changmin yang malah menarik kuat selimutnya.

Changmin menghela nafas pelan, dia tahu akan sangat sulit meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan sedang marah besar ini. Apa yang dilakukannya memang salah dan tidak bermoral tapi dia tidak peduli selama Cho Kyuhyun bisa menjadi miliknya. Dengan cara apapun Changmin harus bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dan kerjasama dari Kyuhyun jika ingin semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun seperti korban teraniaya karena ulahnya membuat Changmin melepaskan selimat yang ditariknya, tangannya sekarang malah membelai lembut rambut ikal yang berantakan itu dan dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun terdiam, mungkin terkejut dengan sentuhannya yang kali ini jauh dari kata kasar.

"Aku tidak melecehkanmu! Kita bercinta!"

Changmin melempar kenyataan yang berusaha dibantah keras oleh Kyuhyun yang memicing tajam padanya. "Terserah apa yang mau kau pikirkan, Kyu tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu putri Menteri Lee hanyalah pion yang akan kugunakan untuk melancarkan rencanaku! Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya! Dia sama sekali tidak penting!"guman Changmin ringan.

Kenapa Changmin terlihat jujur? Dia bahkan tidak berusaha melakukan apa yang kupikirkan! Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung, dia tidak terbiasa dengan Changmin yang terlihat tenang dan sabar menghadapi amukannya ini. Kim Changmin yang biasa akan balas mengancam, mengintimidasinya dan bahkan mungkin sudah kembali melecehkannya saat ini.

"Pembohong! Rencana! Rencana! Hanya itu saja yang kau bisa katakan hingga aku mulai muak! Lepaskan aku sekarang! Biarkan aku pergi!"Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Changmin yang berusaha memeluknya.

Dia tidak boleh termakan kata-kata manis beracun Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang sudah menjebaknya dengan obat perangsang!

"KITA BERCINTA? Kau salah besar, Kim! Huh, aku berpartisipasi karena terpaksa!"sembur Kyuhyun garang tanpa takut meski pun jantungnya berdebar liar karena sentuhan tangan panas Changmin di bahunya.

Rahang Changmin mengetat karena menahan emosinya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang marah dan pasti tidak akan percaya pada semua ucapannya namun dirinya tidak akan menyerah, Changmin memeluk kuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus memberontak untuk melepaskan diri tanpa menyadari jika selimut yang menutup tubuhnya sudah melorot hingga menampak dada putih yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ dan membuat gairah _namja_ jangkung yang sedang memeluknya kembali bangkit.

Changmin menyingkirkan hasrat liarnya untuk melemparkan tubuh penuh _kissmark_ itu ketengah ranjang dan kembali bercinta gila-gilaan. Pewaris jenderal Kim itu memilih menangkup wajah pucat Kyuhyun saat kembali bicara dengan suara tenang. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu, Kyu! Kau tentu tahu jika sang jenderal tidak akan menerima hubungan ini, bukan?"jemari panjang Changmin membelai lembut pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun.

' _Lawan dia! Jangan biarkan dia mempengaruhimu lagi! Dia mungkin hanya akan memperlakukanmu sebagai pemuas nafsu binatangnya! Bangun, Cho Kyuhyun!'_ , jerit logika Kyuhyun panic karena sekarang dia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Changmin yang sedang memeluknya kuat. Dia bahkan bisa mencium bekas aroma percintaan mereka dari seluruh tubuh tinggi berotot itu!

"Karena itu lepaskan aku!"desis Kyuhyun dingin dengan sorot datar. "Menikah saja dengan _yeoja_ brengsek itu!"tambah Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada benci yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Penolakan itu sudah diduga Changmin sebelumnya hingga ia mendengus malas,"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!"tegas Changmin mutlak. Sekilas dia menangkap nada cemburu dalam suara Kyuhyun tadi. "Karena aku akan melakukan apa saja agar _appa_ menyetujui hubungan kita, meski dengan cara terlicik yang akan mengorbankan banyak nyawa!"seringai kejam terulas dibibir tipis Changmin yang sudah berulang kali menciumnya.

Melihat seringai dan juga kesungguhan tatapan tegas Changmin itu membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dibanjiri rasa takut yang pekat. Kata-kata tegas Changmin tadi terdengar begitu menakutkan untuknya. Yang baru dikatakan Changmin padanya sama saja artinya dengan menentang kekuasaan sang jenderal dan akibatnya pasti akan sangat mengerikan.

"Apa maksudmu, Chwang? Jangan berbuat hal gila! Kau tidak boleh menentang Sang Jenderal Kim!"jerit Kyuhyun tertahan seraya mencengkram kuat tangan Changmin yang sekarang membelai punggungnya dengan gerakan pelan yang menggoda namun diabaikannya. "Hentikan semua yang sudah kau rencanakan! Jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan semua orang!"tuntut Kyuhyun cepat namun saat melihat senyum kejam itu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa jika semua sudah terlambat dan dia hampir membeku saat mendengar jawaban dari mulut Changmin.

Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari sepasang mata Kyuhyun itu membuat Changmin bahagia dalam arti yang aneh. Rasa takut dan nada panic dalam suara Cho Kyuhyun sudah membuktikan jika _evil_ Cho itu punya perasaan yang sama dengannya dan mungkin takut jika dirinya mungkin akan terluka!

"Hal gila? Menghentikannya? Hahhahha...Rencanaku bahkan sudah mulai berjalan dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetap bersikap seperti biasanya! Jangan khawatir tentang _appa_ -ku! Jadilah pengawal Jaejoong yang paling disayanginya, tetap bersikap acuh saat kita bertemu di depan umum, abaikan saja _yeoja_ aneh yang akan menjadi tunanganku sampai semua rencanaku berhasil dan yang terpenting, jauhi Choi Minho!"

Setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut tegas Changmin menambah ketakutan yang seperti mengisi setiap pembuluh darah Kyuhyun. Pergolakan dingin terjadi di hatinya, disatu sisi dia bersorak senang mendengar Changmin melakukan semua tindakan nekad itu untuknya walaupun logikanya juga terus berteriak agar Kyuhyun jangan pernah luluh karena impian terpendamnya tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Takdir tidak akan bisa diubah semudah itu! Kim Changmin adalah pewaris Jenderal Kim yang terlarang untuknya!

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Changmin yang memeluk ringan kedua bahunya, tanpa sadar merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing dibahu lebar itu"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"tanya Kyuhyun pelan seraya melempar jauh logikanya dan membiarkan hatinya yang sedang bahagia menarikan tarian kemenangan.

Suara bergetar dan tatapan tidak yakin yang berbalut ketakutan itu membuahkan senyum lembut yang tidak pernah diumbar Changmin pada siapapun, dipeluknya erat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang bersandar padanya,"Kau tahu jawaban kenapa aku melakukan semua itu Cho Kyuhyun!"bisik Changmin lembut seraya mencium pelan bibir merah Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak merasakan lumatan pelan dibibirnya karena kepalanya sibuk berpikir untuk mempercayai atau mengabaikan apa yang didengarnya hingga Changmin menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. "TIDAK! Aku pasti hanya berkhayal atau kau memang pembohong licik! Jangan permainkan aku terus!"Kyuhyun mendorong kuat dada Changmin meski tidak berhasil.

" _Saranghae, My_ Kyu dan kau tahu pasti aku tidak berbohong!"wajah Changmin terlihat tegas sedangkan tangannya memeluk kuat tubuh polos Kyuhyun. Dia telah menunggu moment ini selama bertahun-tahun, tahu jika jalannya untuk memiliki Kyuhyun tidak akan mudah karena status dan juga gender mereka!

Tinju Kyuhyun terhenti di udara. Jantung seolah berhenti berdetak dan matanya terbelalak tidak percaya! Setetes airmata mengalir turun tanpa izin darinya!

KIM CHANGMIN MENCINTAINYA!

Dia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang Kim Changmin bahkan tidak pernah berani dimimpikannya! Cinta yang disimpannya selama ini dalam sudut terkecil dalam hatinya akhirnya terbalas!

"Hikss...Ini pasti hanya mimpiku! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"isak Kyuhyun lirih seraya menutup rapat matanya dan membukanya lagi setelah beberapa saat namun sosok Changmin yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan sekarang tersenyum sambil memegang erat jemarinya tidak menghilang.

"Dasar bodoh!"goda Changmin meski dia cukup puas melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sangat lucu. "Wajah manismu sungguh berantakan, _my_ Kyu..."perlahan Changmin menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi pucat itu.

Kim Changmin yang baru saja mengusap pelan pipinya tetap duduk disana dengan seringai khasnya yang menyebalkan. "Ya Tuhan! Ini nyata!"Kyuhyun mengerang pelan sebelum tiba-tiba menghambur dalam pelukan Changmin yang tampak terkejut namun segera merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Jika kau sampai mempermainkanku dan membohongiku, bersiaplah untuk mati dengan pelan dan menyakitkan ditanganku! Kau dengar itu, iblis Kim?"suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin dan penuh ancaman. " _Nado saranghae,_ Chwang..."bisik Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun berdoa keras supaya keputusannya ini tidak salah. Bisa saja dia menolak untuk percaya dan tetap mempertahankan rasa bencinya pada Changmin namun Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah orang bodoh dan picik! Dia tahu jika ini akan menjadi satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk mendapat Kim Changmin meski harga yang dibayarnya pasti sangat mahal!

Changmin bisa melihat pertentangan sedang terjadi dalam diri Kyuhyun dan itu pasti melibatkan dirinya. "Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kau berumur 8 tahun!"Changmin tersenyum saat melihat raut tidak percaya Kyuhyun. Mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir yang sedang mencibirnya sebelum kembali bicara seraya memeluk tubuh polos Kyuhyun. "Jadi tidak ada permainan dan kebohongan dalam satu-satunya perasaan tulus yang kujaga untukmu, Cho _evil_! Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat, aku tidak akan pernah berubah!"guman Changmin ambigu.

"Ckck, aku tidak peduli! Lakukan saja apa maumu!"Kyuhyun terlalu bahagia saat ini untuk peduli pada apa saja kekejaman yang mungkin akan dilakukan Changmin nantinya. Dia juga tidak mau memikirkan tentang masalah mereka dengan Jenderal Kim saat ini meski dalam hati dia merasa begitu takut. "Tapi sekarang aku akan membalasmu!"seru Kyuhyun keras seraya beringsut naik ke pangkuan Changmin dan langsung menarik kasar rambut namja Kim itu.

Keryit kesakitan terlihat diwajah Changmin yang tertawa kecil,"Membalasku? Wow, kau harus membuat daftar panjang untuk itu, _my_ Kyu! Kuharap balasanmu akan selalu berhubungan dengan diriku yang diatas dan kau yang mendesah dibawahku!"bisik Changmin nakal dengan bibir yang menyesap kuat leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang tersaji didepannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah keras walau mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan kecil, baru saja Changmin berkata cinta padanya dan sekarang _namja_ brengsek berotak licik itu dengan mudahnya sudah memikirkan tentang masalah ranjang tanpa memikirkan jika tubuh Kyuhyun yang baru dilecehkannya masih sakit dan remuk.

Kim Changmin memang _namja_ menyebalkan yang egois dan mesum dalam satu paket!

"Kau sangat keterlaluan kali ini, Chwang! Obat perangsang? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau juga harus meminum obat sialan itu baru akan kuanggap kita impas!"

.

.

.

.

Pria asing yang sedang memberontak kuat dalam cengkraman Park Hae Jin itu terlihat kotor, kurus, tidak terawat dan sangat menyedihkan di mata Lee Taemin. Jika bukan karena tugas dan juga perintah dari Pewaris Kim maka dia akan menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari sosok yang sedang dipegang kuat oleh Park Hae Jin yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kondisi _camp_ yang dijaga paling ketat ini.

"Kau mau terus berdiri disana atau melakukan tugasmu?"

Herdikan dingin diantara teriakan berbahasa asing itu menyadarkan Taemin yang langsung mengeluarkan jarum suntiknya dan melakukan tugasnya seraya mematikan semua pikirannya. Tangan Taemin bergerak cepat dan tidak sampai semenit pria asing itu sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri. "Kita lakukan sekarang!"guman Taemin datar seraya mulai menorehkan pisau operasinya.

Selain sebagai ahli dalam memecahkan sandi, Taemin juga mendalami ilmu kedokteran sebagai spesialisasinya. Kedua keahliannya itulah yang membuat Changmin tertarik dan akhirnya memastikan _namja_ berwajah manis yang sangat pandai bersandiwara itu bergabung dalam team rahasianya yang diketuai Chansung yang mengawasi langsung apa saja yang sedang anak buahnya lakukan.

"Selesai!"

Taemin terlihat puas dan menyeringai kecil pada Park Hae Jin yang segera membaringkan pria yang terborgol itu disudut ruangan yang sangat tidak steril itu. "Dia akan bangun 48 jam lagi dan setelah itu kau bisa lakukan bagianmu, Park-sii!"usai mengatakan itu Taemin segera keluar dari ruangan kotor yang dibencinya itu.

"Taemin, bisa kita bicara?"

Langkah cepat Taemin yang ingin segera kembali ke villa untuk membersihkan dirinya dari bau menjijikkan camp utara itu berhenti saat sosok familiar yang sangat berperan dalam team rahasia yang dibentuk Pewaris Jenderal Kim menghalangi jalannya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Update-an paling telat ya? Tapi semoga semua fans THE HEIR masih menunggu ya. Thanks always untuk semua reviews, followers, fouvorite, guests, and siders. Sungguh gak pernah mengira jika reviews FF ini bisa mencapai 800. WOW! ChangKyu Shipper KEREN!

Okey, Apa yang akan terjadi dibeberapa chap berikut? Apa changmin akan ketahuan? Apa rencananya berjalan lancar? Bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun pada putri menteri lee? Give me your idea, readers!

.

.

 **TEASER UNTUK BEBERAPA CHAPTER KE DEPAN!**

Jenderal Kim juga pernah mengusulkan hal yang sama pada Changmin namun pewarisnya itu menolak tegas dan malah membicarakan tentang bisnis senjata yang digeluti Menteri Lee. Itu juga keanehan yang membuat Jenderal Kim mencurigai tujuan Changmin mau bertunangan dengan putri dari Menteri Lee.

"Kita pergi, Chan! Pastikan tidak ada yang tersisa! Bakar semua _camp_ itu hingga rata, kapten Park!"

"aku mau kembali sekamar dengan taemin!"

"coba saja kalau kau bisa! Selangkah saja kau keluar dari kamar ini maka lee taemin akan mati!"

"bajingan! Kau kembali mengancamku pewaris sialan? Kau pikir nyawa temanku adalah mainanmu? Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau melukai minho seperti itu?"

Changmin meringis kesakitan karena luka tembak dilengan yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Pandangan matanya terasa kabur dan pikirannya mulai berkabut, mungkin karena dirinya terlalu banyak menghirup asap dari gedung yang sedang terbakar ini.

"Ini tempat berbahaya! Kau ingin mati?"Bentak changmin lagi seraya menarik tangan kyuhyun yang tidak memegang senaapan. "Kita harus pergi! Gedung ini akan meledak! Katakan pada semua pengawal yang datang bersamamu!"

.

OKEY SEE YOU 2 WEEKS!


	19. Chapter 17- AKU TAHU, KYU!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 ** _'_** ** _I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PYONGYANG, KORUT**

Menteri Lee tersenyum lebar dalam hati saat mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jenderal Kim yang duduk dengan gaya arogan dibalik meja kerjanya. Dia sudah memimpikan saat ini selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah menyangka jika tawaran itu akan datang dari sang jenderal sendiri. Pertunangan ini akan memastikan kelancaran bisnis yang digelutinya serta menjamin jabatannya sebagai menteri luar negeri Korut!

"Tentu saja aku menyetujui semua tawaran itu, Jenderal Kim. Suatu kehormatan bagi keluarga kami jika tuan muda Kim menyukai putriku. Ini akan menjadi sebuah penyatuan yang hebat karena aku sangat yakin putriku adalah pasangan yang paling tepat untuk pewaris anda."ujar Menteri Lee dengan wajah bahagia.

Sebenarnya Kim Young Woon tidak terlalu suka pada menteri yang sedang tersenyum licik itu karena menurut laporan mata-matanya Menteru Lee sering melakukan bisnis illegal dibalik punggungnya itu namun Jenderal Kim merasa sangat sulit menyingkirkannya karena selain Menteri Lee selalu pandai berkelit, dia juga bisa mendapatkan keuntungan besar yang sangat dibutuhkan Korut.

 _"_ _Jangan berpikir jika aku bodoh hingga tidak tahu apa tujuanmu menerima tawaranku ini tanpa mempertimbangkannya sedikit pun! Aku sudah memerintah Korut selama 20 tahun, jauh sebelum kau menjadi menteri!",_ Jenderal Kim menyeringai dalam hati karena dia bisa membaca jelas semua niat busuk dari Menteri Lee.

Pertunangan ini tidak akan dilakukan jika saja Jenderal Kim tidak mendengar bisikan tentang apa yang dilakukan Changmin bersama putra Menteri Cho yang sekarang menjadi pengawal Jaejoong. Awalnya jenderal kim ingin langsung bertanya dan menghentikan apa yang mungkin sedang berlangsung antara kedua _namja_ muda itu. Akan tetapi, setelah dia melihat bagaimana Jaejoong sangat menyukai Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya membatalkan niatnya itu dan memutuskan tidak perduli apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin selama pewarisnya itu tidak keluar dari jalur yang sudah ditentukannya.

 _"_ _Kita tidak bisa memastikan Choi Minho itu tidak berbohong. Bukankah kau sendiri tahu jika namja muda itu tidak menyukai Changmin sejak kecil? Jadi saranku, jangan bertindak gegabah dan kita tunggu laporan dari beberapa orang yang sudah kutempatkan disekeliling Changmin maupun Cho Kyuhyun! Lagipula ini terlalu aneh, putra Menteri Cho itu selalu saja bersitegang dengan Changmin, bagaimana bisa mereka punya hubungan?"_

 _Saat itu Jenderal Kim juga berpikir tidak mungkin 2 orang yang selalu bermusuhan itu punya hubungan tertentu namun laporan terbaru yang diterimanya membuat sang jenderal mengambil langkah besar. "Apa kau punya saran lain? Aku harus memastikan putra sulungku itu masih menyukai seorang yeoja. Bagaimana jika perjodohan? Walau aku sendiri tidak yakin Changmin yang keras kepala itu mau menerimanya begitu saja!"_

Menurut pendapat Hwang Min yang tahu apa masalah yang sedang diselidiki sang jenderal secara diam-diam, satu-satunya _yeoja_ muda yang saat ini pantas bersanding dengan pewarisnya hanyalah putri Menteri Lee yang berusia 19 tahun. Ini langkah yang paling tepat, mereka bisa memastikan Changmin tidak keluar dari jalur sekaligus mengawasi segala kelicikan Menteri Lee.

Lagipula sang jenderal juga sangat penasaran dengan permainan yang sedang dilakukan Changmin hingga beberapa camp disekitar Villa Kim sekarang dijaga begitu ketat!

"Pertunangan akan dilakukan secepat mungkin. Kau bisa mengurusnya dengan sekretarisku dan melaporkan setiap perkembangannya pada ajudan Park!"Jenderal Kim dengan mudah bisa melihat jika Menteri Lee sangat senang dengan tawaran perjodohan ini.

"Apa tuan muda tidak ingin bertemu dulu dengan Lee Seohyun, putriku? Mungkin mereka bisa saling mengakrabkan diri sebelum hari pertunangan."usul Menteri Lee masih dengan senyum lebar.

Jenderal Kim juga pernah mengusulkan hal yang sama pada Changmin namun pewarisnya itu menolak tegas dan malah membicarakan tentang bisnis senjata yang digeluti Menteri Lee. Itu juga salah satu keanehan yang membuat Jenderal Kim mencurigai tujuan Changmin mau bertunangan dengan putri dari Menteri Lee.

"Tidak perlu! Saat ini Changmin sedang sibuk mengurus masalah _camp_ dan nantinya dia juga akan segera ikut mengurus masalah Korut terutama dalam bisnis senjata kita."

"Baik, aku mengerti, Jenderal Kim."

Menteri Lee menyeringai lebar saat meninggalkan ruang kerja Jenderal Kim dengan langkah ringan. Pertunangan ini akan sangat menguntungkan baginya terlebih saat Jenderal Kim menyerahkan kepemimpinan Korut pada putranya yang masih muda dan pasti belum mengerti tentang cara kotor dan manipulative untuk menjalankan sebuah negara.

"Jika Kim Changmin yang menangani masalah senjata maka akan sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengendalikannya sekaligus mendapatkan lebih banyak uang dari semua organisasi mafia!"

.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

Dengan langkah tergesa dan sedikit berlari kecil Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengganti pakaian _casual_ nya menjadi setelan olahraga menuruni tangga lantai 3. Dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk menjemput Jaejoong yang sekarang juga tinggal di Villa Kim. Seminggu terakhir Kyuhyun begitu kewalahan mengatur jadwalnya sendiri karena ulah si iblis Kim yang selalu saja menyeretnya ke kamar pribadi Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu tanpa peduli pada semua alasan Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana jika ada yang curiga atau bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kebersamaan mereka.

"Awas saja kau, iblis Kim! Akan kubuat kau menyesal jika sampai aku ditegur pelatih Hwang lagi hari ini!"gerutu Kyuhyun kesal meski dia tidak mampu menghentikan senyum bahagia yang terukir dibibirnya saat mengingat semua hal manis yang terjadi selama seminggu terakhir ini.

.

.

.

 _Seperti malam sebelumnya, Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil mengerutu karena kelelahan tiba-tiba dikejutkan saat ada sepasang tangan yang menariknya ke balik salah satu pilar besar yang tersebar disekeliling villa. Refleks Kyuhyun akan menyerang orang yang sudah menariknya itu namun lumatan lembut dibibirnya dan pelukan intim di pinggangnya menghentikan semua makiannya._

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu, my Kyu..."bisikan itu terdengar setiap kali Kim Changmin, namja yang menariknya tadi membiarkannya mengambil nafas diantara ciuman panas yang mereka bagi bersama dan membuat Kyuhyun mulai terlena. Tangan besar Changmin menangkup lembut wajah Kyuhyun agar terangkat menghadapnya. "Bayanganmu memenuhi kepalaku seharian ini, Cho evil!"erang Changmin pelan seraya menyesap kuat bibir Kyuhyun yang setengah terbuka._

 _Jemari Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik kasar rambut Changmin agar namja egois yang sedang menelusuri bibirnya dengan lidah yang sepanas api itu berhenti. "Kau gila! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kau disini? Siapa yang kemarin bilang jika kita tidak boleh terlihat bersama?"desis Kyuhyun tertahan sambil melirik cepat ke sekeliling lantai 3 tempat kamarnya berada._

 _Bukannya khawatir, Changmin malah tertawa kecil melihat kepanikan Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak sadar jika tangannya sudah meremas kuat jas yang dikenakan Changmin. "Ayo pergi! Aku ingin kau bersamaku malam ini!"suara bass Changmin terdengar sarat perintah saat menarik Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menggerutu untuk berjalan cepat ke sebuah lemari berisi piala yang ternyata adalah sebuah jalan rahasia yang bisa membawa mereka ke kamar pribadi Changmin yang ada disudut lain dari villa luas yang digunakan sebagai tempat pelatihan ini._

 _Dan pagi ini, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terbangun dalam pelukan tubuh tinggi berotot Kim Changmin yang telah memeluknya semalaman. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun tetap berbaring dan menatap lembut wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu damai tanpa sekilas pun kelicikan yang biasa tergambar disana. "Saranghae, my Chwang. Kuharap kita bisa selalu bersama selamanya."guman Kyuhyun pelan._

 _Semua ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh terlarang ini kapan pun juga walaupun masih ada banyak tembok tinggi yang akan menghalangi setiap langkah mereka. "Aku yakin kami pasti akan berhasil melalui semuanya!"perlahan Kyuhyun bangun dan berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Changmin yang melingkari tubuh polosnya._

 _"_ _Mau kemana? Matahari bahkan belum terbit!"guman Changmin dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Selimutnya yang tersikap dan memperlihatkan hampir seluruh tubuh polosnya membuat pipi Kyuhyun tanpa sadar merona merah._

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku! Ini hampir jam 5 pagi dan kau tahu latihan akan dimulai setiap jam 8 dan aku harus menjemput Jaejoong."jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada sabar yang dibuat-buat sambil membalas tatapan tajam Changmin yang sedang tertuju pada bagian lehernya yang dipenuhi kissmark. "Iblis Kim! Lepaskan aku!"ulang Kyuhyun lagi saat Changmin malah menariknya hingga kembali berbaring dalam pelukannya._

 _Dengan tubuh besarnya, Changmin memerangkap Kyuhyun yang sekarang berbaring dibawahnya dengan wajah kesal,"Kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong dan latihan itu daripada aku yang sedang kesakitan? Dimana nuranimu itu, Cho evil?"tanya Changmin sambil menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras hingga Kyuhyun mendesah kecil._

 _"_ _Sudah tenggelam ke dasar lautan!"jawab Kyuhyun langsung meski tangannya mulai turun dan memanjakan bagian selatan Changmin yang terasa begitu keras dan panas dengan gerakan nakal dan menggoda._

 _Sepasang mata Changmin menggelap saat dirasanya sentuhan jemari lembut yang begitu disukainya itu, ingin sekali dia melesakkan dirinya kedalam tubuh Kyuhyun jika dia tidak mengingat ada banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus mereka lakukan. Cukup making out dan foreplay selama Kyuhyun sedang bertugas, putus mereka setelah malam bersejarah yang membuat Kyuhyun harus berpura-pura demam itu._

 _"_ _Uhmm...Lebih cepat..."desis Changmin seraya melumat kasar bibir Kyuhyun yang menyeringai nakal padanya sementara tangannya sendiri membelai lembut bokong halus yang bagaikan godaan setan untuknya. Changmin tersenyum puas dalam hati saat mendengar desahan kuat Kyuhyun saat dia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya dalam kehangatan yang begitu sempit itu. "Ck, tajam sekali ucapanmu itu, chagiya. Ternyata mulut manis ini hanya mengeluarkan desahan indah saat aku bergerak liar diatasmu."guman Changmin parau dengan seringai licik._

 _Kesal melihat seringai menyebalkan itu mendorong Kyuhyun mencakar kuat punggung Changmin dengan jari-jarinya,"Ohhh...Chwang! Disana...Ahhmm..Sialan kau!"racau Kyuhyun diantara rasa nikmat sekaligus kesal yang sedang dirasakannya pada namja iblis yang terus saja bermain dibagian bawah tubuhnya seolah tidak ingat jika Kyuhyun tidak boleh terlambat pagi ini._

 _Nafas keduanya terengah-engah setelah foreplay panas yang melibatkan jari dan lidah yang membuat mereka mencapai klimaks di pagi hari itu. Kyuhyun menghapus selapis keringat yang membasahi dada kekar Changmin saat dia merebahkan kepalanya di perut Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu. Sudah hampir jam 6 pagi namun Kyuhyun tak peduli lagi!_

 _"_ _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan, Chwang? Kenapa camp utara sekarang terlarang untuk semua trainer? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan disana?"tanya Kyuhyun pelan saat dirasanya Changmin membelai ringan rambut ikalnya yang pasti sangat berantakan._

 _Untuk sesaat Changmin terdiam, menimbang situasi yang sedang dihadapinya dan akhirnya memutuskan ini bukan saat Kyuhyun untuk tahu karena dia yakin sekali Cho evil yang keras kepala ini pasti akan mulai merasa takut atau mengkhawatirkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang lupakan itu dulu dan balas ciumanku, my Kyu!"dengan gerakan cepat Changmin menarik tubuh polos Kyuhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya._

 _Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan melingkarkan kakinya disekeliling pinggang namja berwajah dingin yang sangat mesum dibalik semua sikap kejamnya itu. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan bagian selatan mereka saling berhimpitan dan menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya mendesah lirih. "Uhhmm...Pemaksa...Oohh...Hati-Hatilah, Chwang!"guman Kyuhyun diantara ciuman kecil mereka sebelum Changmin melepaskannya pergi._

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pikirannya yang terus berkelana saat pintu kamar Jaejoong sudah terlihat dihadapannya. Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi datar andalannya setelah beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang selalu berdebar kencang saat membayangkan _namja_ jelmaan iblis yang mungkin saat ini sedang menikmati sarapan bersama pengawalnya yang gila.

TOK TOK TOK

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu, namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar hingga dia mulai mendengus malas. Pasti Kim Jaejoong masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut tebalnya. Haruskah Kyuhyun membangunkannya setiap hari? Hey, dia ini pengawalnya! Bukan seorang _nanny_! Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan kunci kamar Jaejoong yang dimilikinya.

"Tuan muda, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sangat terlambat!"

Perlahan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri disamping ranjang Jaejoong mulai memanggil remaja 15 tahun itu sambil sesekali menepuk ringan pipinya yang menyembul dari balik selimut.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong terbuka dan saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah menjulang diatas dengan wajah kesal, adik Kim Changmin itu malah tersenyum malas dan kembali memeluk bantalnya. "5 menit lagi, Kyu. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja! Semalam kau menyiksaku hingga hampir mati!"alasan yang basi yang sudah sangat dihafal Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun memaki keras nasib sialnya yang harus berhubungan dengan 2 Kim paling tidak masuk akal dalam hidupnya. "Kau bangun sekarang atau aku akan menyuruhmu lari keliling camp sebanyak 50 putaran!"suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin saat menyerukan ancaman yang sontak membuat Jaejoong terduduk sebelum menghambur cepat ke kamar mandi sambil mengeluh tentang kejamnya Kyuhyun yang sudah berani menindas anak seorang Jenderal Kim.

"Cepatlah! Waktumu 5 menit lagi, tuan muda!"teriak Kyuhyun lagi meski bibirnya sudah menyunggingkan senyum karena berhasil menakuti Jaejoong yang sangat benci berkeringat itu dengan hukuman lari yang ditakuti Kim muda itu.

.

.

.

.

"APA SEBENARNYA MAUMU, TAEM? INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN!"

Teriakan marah Choi Minho memenuhi arena tanding yang dipenuhi oleh _trainer_ dari beragam usia itu. Dengan kasar _namja_ bermarga Choi itu mengusap darah yang baru saja mengalir dari hidungnya yang mendapat hantaman kuat dari tinju Lee Taemin yang hanya memasang ekspresi polos sambil menatapnya.

"Jangan menyalahkanku! Ini latihan dan kau sendiri yang tidak menghindar!"seru Taemin lantang sambil kembali memasang posisi untuk kembali menyerang Minho.

Dari sudut matanya Taemin bisa melihat Hwang Chansung berdiri di pinggir arena itu mengawasinya dengan sorot mata tajam sedangkan disisi lain ruangan itu Lee Joon yang sedang mengangkat _barbell_ hanya mampu menatap sendu pada Minho yang sedang tersungkur dan berusaha untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

 _"_ _Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak membangkang, Minho-ah.",_ keluh Taemin dalam hati meski dia tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun pada wajah manisnya yang dipenuhi keringat. "Ayo maju dan selesaikan ini!"seru Taemin kuat seraya kembali menyerang Minho dengan tendangan dan tinju keras yang selalu menjadi andalannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau harus bisa menjauhkan Choi Minho dari Kyuhyun! Jika tidak, maka Changmin tidak akan ragu untuk menyingkirkannya. Tentu kau tahu apa maksudku, bukan Taemin-sii?"_**

Dengan jelas Taemin mengingat semua kata-kata dingin yang keluar dari mulut pengawal setia sang pewaris Kim yang mencegatnya malam itu. Walaupun tidak suka melihat bagaimana Minho mendekati Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas menolaknya, namun Taemin juga tidak ingin sahabatnya sejak kecil itu mati bodoh hanya karena cinta sepihaknya. Jadi, Taemin memutuskan dia akan mengunakan segala cara agar Minho melupakan Kyuhyun secepatnya! Kalau perlu dia akan mengunakan akal liciknya agar Minho jatuh dalam pelukannya!

BUGHH!

"Brengsek kau!"maki Minho tajam karena kali Taemin mencekalnya keras hingga terbanting diatas arena berbau keringat itu. Minho bahkan bisa melihat beberapa temannya sibuk menertawakan kekalahannya.

Tawa kecil menyembur dari mulut Taemin yang berhasil menjatuhkan Minho untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. "Aku menang!". Entah apa yang membuat Minho begitu lambat hingga bisa dengan mudah dikalahkannya. "Dengarkan aku, jangan dekati Kyuhyun lagi jika kau dan semua keluargamu masih ingin bernafas!"desis Taemin pelan saat dia membantu Minho yang sedang meringis untuk berdiri.

Untuk sesaat Minho terdiam dan menatap tidak percaya pada wajah manis Taemin yang sedang memapahnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Baru saja Taemin mengancamnya? Jadi benar dugaannya jika ada kelompok tertentu yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu diantara para _trainer_ yang akan menjadi pengawal khusus Korut ini? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

"Jelaskan maksudmu!"seru Minho dengan suara tertahan saat dilihatnya Taemin sudah melompat turun dari arena tanding dan mengabaikannya. "Kalian pikir aku bodoh dan akan menyerah begitu saja? Akan kubongkar konspirasi yang sedang terjadi di tempat ini!"Minho menatap sengit pada Hwang Chansung yang menyeringai kecil padanya.

.

.

.

.

Changmin meremaskan kuat laporan yang baru diterimanya dari Menteri Hwang tentang kerjasama yang akan dilakukan sang jenderal dengan salah satu pedagang senjata Argentina yang diketahuinya sangat licik namun bisa memberikan mereka keuntungan yang berlipat ganda.

BLAM...

Melihat Chansung masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan senyum nakal ikut mendorong Changmin menyeringai kecil karena tahu apa yang diperintahkannya sudah dilakukan. Cepat atau lambat seisi villa akan tunduk padanya. "Semua beres! Kurasa Taemin memang bisa diandalkan!"beritahu Chansung seraya menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa panjang yang ditempati pewaris muda yang penuh ambisi itu.

"Sergei punya hubungan baik dengan Menteri Lee. Aku yakin ada rencana dibalik penawaran kerjasama ini!" komentar Chansung sekilas saat melirik laporan yang sedang dibacanya sahabatnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Baru saja Changmin akan menanggapi pendapat Chansung saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka tanpa diketuk sebelumnya. Disana berdiri TOP yang terlihat penuh keringat dan sedikit panic. "Sesuatu terjadi?"tanya Changmin pelan seraya berdiri.

"Ada sekelompok petani yang berusaha membantu tawanan di camp bagian barat untuk melarikan diri. Sekarang Yoochun _hyung_ sudah bergerak kesana. Dia memintaku untuk memberitahu hal ini pada anda!"lapor TOP cepat dengan wajah tegang karena ini akan menjadi tugas pertamanya di lapangan.

Rahang Changmin mengeras mendengar kesalahan yang pasti dilakukan penjaga camp hingga pelarian itu bisa terjadi. "Kita kesana sekarang!"putus cepat seraya mengenakan mantelnya. "Apa semua pemberontak itu sudah ditangkap? Ada yang berhasil melarikan diri? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas camp barat?"cecar Changmin sambil melangkah cepat bersama Chansung yang akan ikut bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu Kyuhyun tidak melihat sekilas pun bayangan Changmin di sekitar dirinya walaupun Hwang Chansung tampak beberapa kali masuk dalam ruang latihan tempat Kyuhyun sedang mengajarkan cara menembak dan memanah pada Jaejoong yang ternyata sangat cepat menguasai semua yang diajarkannya meski sambil menggerutu.

"Kyu, tanganku hampir putus memegang busur berat ini!"

Benar bukan? Lagi-lagi permata hati sang Jenderal Kim mengeluh dengan wajah memelas yang mendorong Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam yang sedikit lembab karena keringat itu. "Baik, hari ini cukup."setuju Kyuhyun saat melirik pada jam diatas dinding ruang latihan pribadi itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyu. Bagaimana jika besok kita belajar tentang sandi saja? Kulihat itu sangat menarik. Apa bisa?"tanya Jaejoong sambil memasukkan beberapa barangnya dalam ransel sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya diambang pintu.

Inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Kim Jaejoong karena meski suka mengeluh, adik Changmin ini sangat suka belajar dan tidak pernah ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau lelah, tuan muda? Mau melihat latihan di arena tanding?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

 ** _1 MESSAGE DELIVERED._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku ingin bicara denganmu malam ini. Datanglah ke kamar lewat jalan rahasia yang sudah kuberitahu."_**

"Apa kalian melakukan hal-hal seperti berciuman, saling memasukkan lidah dan yang lainnya?"

Suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat dengannya membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Sepasang matanya menatap horror pada Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menyeringai padanya dengan mata penuh makna. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, tuan muda? Ciuman apa?"dalam hati Kyuhyun memaki suaranya yang terdengar aneh.

"Aku tahu, Kyu...Aku tahu semua yang terjadi!"

Jaejoong tertawa keras sambil kembali melangkah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang mungkin masih terkejut berdiri diam disana. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan bisa mengganggu kehidupan orang-orang yang selalu menganggapnya anak kecil yang mudah dibohongi.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always untuk semua reviews . apa yang akan dilakukan changmin pada para penghuni camp yang berusaha melarikan diri? Apa benar Jaejoong tahu? Di tunggu feedback-nya.

Chapter depan adalah pesta pertunangan dan sedikit pertunjukan aroganisi sang pewaris Kim!

PS : CHAPTER 18 akan diupdate TGL 4 JULY


	20. Chapter 18- SARANGHAE, MY REAL FIANCE

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILLA KIM**

"Apa semua sudah kau lakukan Dokter Jang?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir! Semua sesuai dengan rencana dan pekerjaan Lee Taemin bagus sekali. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat bekasnya!"komentar sosok berjas putih terlihat sedang memeriksa denyut nadi seorang pria asing yang memang sengaja mereka buat agar terus tertidur.

Park Hae Jin tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian salah satu dokter yang baru saja didatangkan Kim Changmin tentang kemampuan Lee Taemin yang memang sangat mengagumkan meski usianya masih sangat muda. Tempat pelatihan ini memang dipenuhi oleh para _namja_ berbakat yang telah dilatih sejak kecil demi kepentingan Korut.

"Jika dia tidak hebat maka Pewaris Kim tidak mungkin memilihnya! Pastikan saja pria itu tidak bangun sampai waktunya tiba! Jangan lupa anda juga harus memeriksa semua organ segar itu, dokter!"guman adik kandung Park Yoochun itu sembari berjalan keluar dari salah satu ruangan di _camp_ utara yang sudah diubah sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai unit gawat darurat sebuah rumah sakit dan dijaga ektra ketat.

Rencana besar sang Pewaris Kim bukan saja melibatkan perdagangan senjata dan pembasmian para pengkhianat dalam pemerintahan Jenderal Kim namun juga pengembangan penelitian transpalasi organ tubuh yang saat ini menjadi bisnis yang bisa mendatangkan keuntungan besar yang nantinya akan digunakan Kim Changmin untuk membangun Korut yang menurutnya masih sangat tertinggal jika dibandingan Negara maju lainnya.

Semua _namja_ yang bergabung dalam _team_ rahasia yang dibentuk sang Pewaris Jenderal Kim atau pun yang setuju menjadi pengikut setianya juga mempunyai impian dan tujuan besar yang sama. Membangun Korut yang mereka cintai meski harus mengorbankan nyawa ribuan orang nantinya!

.

.

.

.

Beberapa _jeep_ hitam yang membawa Changmin dan juga sejumlah pengawal bersenjata melaju kencang diantara jalanan penuh debu dan batu menuju wilayah camp barat yang memang terletak paling dekat dengan sebuah desa kecil yang ditempati oleh para penduduk yang mengolah lahan pertanian untuk bertahan hidup.

"Kau sudah dapat informasi siapa saja pemberontak yang berusaha melarikan diri?"tanya Changmin dengan suara tajam tanpa menoleh pada TOP yang memegang kemudi mobil.

Sambil menghela nafas pelan, TOP melirik sekilas sang Pewaris Kim yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah dingin. Dia sedikit takut menanti reaksi _namja_ yang beberapa waktu yang lalu baru saja menjatuhkan hukuman berat pada adiknya dan juga sekelompok pengawal hanya karena lalai dalam menjaga Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang sekarang akan terjadi pada para pengawal camp barat yang sudah gagal menjalankan tugas mereka?

"Para pemberontak itu bekerjasama dengan beberapa mafia amatiran yang menyelundupkan narkotika melalui perbatasan kita 1 tahun yang lalu! Dari informasi yang diberikan Yoochun _hyung,_ mereka membayar sekelompok petani yang bertugas mengantar pakan setiap minggu."TOP mengatakan semua yang diketahuinya dengan suara datar.

Seringai dingin terukir dibibir Changmin yang melihat kepulan asap di kejauhan yang menandakan mereka hampir tiba di camp barat. "Cukup besar juga nyali mereka tapi setelah hari ini, akan kulihat masih adakah yang berani membantu para tawanan untuk melarikan diri dari camp yang sekarang berada dibawah pengawasanku!"suara Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu terdengar acuh namun setiap orang bisa merasakan ancaman kejam dibaliknya.

Seluruh pengawal yang berada dalam _jeep_ yang sama dengan sang Pewaris Kim saling melirik cepat dengan tangan yang semakin erat menggenggam senjata mereka. Kekejaman sudah biasa mereka lihat namun aura dingin dari _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang baru menyeringai itu membuat rasa takut perlahan merayap di seluruh tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

"Kebakaran kecil ini terjadi karena ulah para petani itu! Dari beberapa yang berhasil ditangkap, mereka mengaku jika para tawanan yang berusaha lari itu berjanji untuk membawa mereka ikut serta menjamin kehidupan mereka nanti!"

Dengan cepat Chansung melaporkan semua informasi yang berhasil diperolehnya karena tadi Changmin memerintahkannya untuk datang lebih dulu ke camp barat ini dengan menunggang kuda. Perjalanan dengan mobil akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dan pewaris Jenderal Kim itu tidak mau satu pun tawanan berhasil melarikan diri hidup-hidup.

"Dimana Park Yoochun? Apa dia sudah bisa mengendalikan situasi? Aku tidak suka mendengar jeritan para tawanan itu!"desis Changmin dengan wajah datar meski hatinya sedang menahan marah karena apa yang terjadi ini seperti menantangnya untuk mengambil keputusan ekstrim!

"Dia sedang memeriksa sel-sel lain! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"Chansung melirik cepat sahabatnya yang hanya memasang ekspresi dingin. Ini adalah masalah pertama yang dihadapi Changmin setelah dia mengambil alih pengawasan camp dari tangan Menteri Hwang yang sudah kembali ke ibukota.

Seraya berjalan cepat disamping Chansung yang sedang menunggu jawabannya, sepasang mata tajam Changmin mengamati situasi ditempat itu begitu kacau karena teriakan para tawanan lain yang pasti juga berusaha untuk lari. Disisi lain, Changmin juga bisa melihat para pengawal yang sedang bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing untuk mengejar beberapa tawanan yang sepertinya berhasil masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kumpulkan semua pengawal yang bertanggung jawab dan juga keluarga para petani yang sudah berani membantu para tawanan itu untuk melarikan diri! Aku juga ingin kau nanti memisahkan semua pengawal yang tidak terlibat. Introgasi mereka karena aku yakin sekali ada pengkhianat! Ck, mereka benar-benar perlu diberi hadiah terbaik agar tidak melupakan hari ini!"

Dengan mudah Chansung yang tumbuh besar bersama Changmin bisa melihat kilat kejam dalam sorot mata _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang sedang mengamati sekeliling camp barat yang diyakininya sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan pelajaran paling mengerikan dari sang Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang sedang menyeringai penuh ancaman itu.

"Itu yang pertama kali kulakukan saat sampai disini! Para pengawal sudah mengumpulkan mereka semua yang terlibat disisi timur camp. Untuk masalah introgasi akan kulakukan secepatnya! Aku juga sudah memerintahkan para pengawal menembak mati saja yang berhasil masuk ke hutan!"Chansung terus bicara sambil menunjukkan tempat dimana sekelompok orang yang sudah tampak babak belur dikumpulkan.

"Ayo kita kesana! Akan kubuat mereka menyesal karena sudah berani memberontak!"

.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

Kim Jaejoong adalah putra bungsu kesayangan Jenderal Kim sehingga dengan mudah dia bisa mencari tahu semua jalan rahasia dalam villa besar yang digunakan sebagai pusat pelatihan ini dari ruang kerja sang Jenderal di _mansion_ Kim dan apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya saat kebosanan melandanya di villa yang hanya berisi alat latihan tarung ini tanpa satu pun konsol _game?_

 _Yeah,_ menjelajahi semua jalan rahasia disekeliling villa inilah yang dilakukannya! Ternyata sangat menarik untuk melihat apa yang tersembunyi dibalik dinding tebal setiap kamar, terutama kamar _hyung_ -nya yang menyebalkan itu!

"Tuan muda tunggu!"

Senyum kemenangan terulas dibibir merah Jaejoong saat dia mendengar panggilan keras Kyuhyun sekaligus cengkraman ringan di lengannya. Wajah manis pengawalnya tampak sedikit pucat dengan sorot mata panic dan takut yang tidak mampu disembunyikan Cho Kyuhyun darinya. "Mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Kyu? Atau aku harus mencari tahu sendiri?"sengaja Jaejoong memasang ekspresi datar yang menurut ajaran sang jenderal akan membuat musuh kita merasa gentar dan terancam.

"Baik, akan kujelaskan, tapi tidak sekarang! Kumohon anda tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun. Ini semua kesalahanku! Aku yang memulai...Aku yang...Chwang tidak..."dengan kasar Kyuhyun mengigit kuat bibirnya yang bahkan tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya yang terdengar begitu berantakan dan aneh. Baru seminggu dia merasa bahagia karena bisa bersama Changmin yang sangat dicintainya sejak kecil namun sekarang semua...

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Dia benar-benar takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Jenderal Kim padanya! Kenapa Kim Jaejoong bisa tahu hubungan yang berusaha mereka sembunyikan? Bagaimana aku mengatakan semua ini pada Changmin? Apa ini akan membahayakan Changmin? Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menjerit dan menangis keras karena Tuhan seperti sedang mempermainkan hidupnya! Dia sungguh tidak rela harus berpisah dari Changmin secepat ini!

Gelak kecil tersembur dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong saat dilihatnya wajah sedih dan takut Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada _hyung_ -nya. "Mulutku akan terkunci, Kyu! Percayalah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapa pun."guman Jaejoong masih dengan senyum lebar seraya memeluk ringan bahu Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu tegang.

"Tapi, ini..."Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap bingung pada remaja yang tidak bereaksi layaknya orang lain saat mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dengan sang Pewaris Kim. Apa ini maksud ucapan Changmin padanya waktu itu?

" _Kau akan menjadi pengawal Jaejoong, menjaganya dengan baik dan buatlah adikku itu sayang padamu, bergantung padamu hingga akan selalu berada dipihakmu sekali pun kau melakukan kesalahan besar!"_

Masih dengan cengiran nakalnya, Jaejoong menarik kuat lengan Kyu yang sedang setengah melamun menuju ruang arena tanding. ''Kau tahu, Kyu? Selain _hyung_ -ku yang arogan dan menyebalkan itu dan juga _appa_. Kau itu satu-satunya orang yang paling kusayangi. Jadi aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja agar kau dan iblis Kim yang sudah memakan bibirmu setiap malam itu tetap bersama."Jaejoong berkata dengan nada ringan yang diikuti kedipan menggoda. "Kudengar kau terus mendesah keras, apa itu sangat nikmat, Kyu? Apa tidak terasa sakit?"

Wajah Kyuhyun merah sempurna saat mendengar semua ucapan dan pertanyaan frontal Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang menyengir lebar padanya seolah masalah yang mereka bicarakan ini tidaklah serius. Seolah Kyuhyun tidak sedang merasa begitu takut tentang masa depannya. "Dengar, tuan muda. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena anda mau menyimpan rahasia ini dan aku..."

" _Yeah,_ aku tahu kau mau bilang kau juga menyayangiku."ujar Jaejoong percaya diri sambil memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun yang masih terasa begitu tegang dan sedingin es. "Kita jadi ke arena tanding, bukan?"tanyanya lagi dengan nada riang yang benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin berteriak keras karena sungguh frustasi dan bingung menghadapi sikap aneh Kim Jaejoong yang bisa menerima dengan mudah hubungan terlarangnya dengan sang Pewaris Jenderal Kim.

" _Persetan dengan semuanya! Selama Kim Jaejoong diam maka hubunganku dengan Changmin akan aman! Akan kubuat remaja ini sayang dan tergantung sepenuhnya padaku!"_

Setelah memutuskan itu, perlahan Kyuhyun menata emosi dalam dirinya dan kembali memasang raut wajahnya yang datar saat menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Tentu kita jadi ke arena tanding, tuan muda!", jika Kim Jaejoong bisa bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, maka Kyuhyun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu, tuan muda...Anda tidak bisa menjatuhkan hukuman seberat itu hanya karena kesalahan segelintir orang!"

Dengan nafas tersenggal dan tubuh yang dibanjiri keringat Park Yoochun sekarang berdiri didepan Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang hanya menatap dingin padanya. Sebagai ajudan Jenderal Kim, Yoochun merasa sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan Kim Changmin yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar didepan sekumpulan pengawal, tawanan dan para petani yang berlutut dengan tangan terikat dan wajah lebam yang memancarkan ketakutan.

"Kesalahan segelitir orang? Apa _hyung_ lupa ada berapa banyak yang berusaha melarikan diri hari ini?"Chansung mendengus kecil seraya menatap malas pada Park Yoochun yang sedang mencoba menjadi pahlawan dari para pengkhianat yang sejak tadi menangis dan memohon ampun itu.

Park Yoochun menggeram pelan mendengar sindiran tajam dari putra Menteri Hwang yang selalu mendukung setiap keputusan Kim Changmin itu. Dia yang tadinya sedang memeriksa seluruh sel-sel yang tersebar di camp barat berlari secepat mungkin menuju sisi timur camp yang tidak terlalu luas ini saat mendengar laporan dari TOP jika Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang telah tiba akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada semua pemberontak dan pengawal yang gagal menjalankan tugas. Selain itu, seluruh camp barat juga akan dibakar!

"Tuan muda Kim..."Yoochun menelan suaranya saat melihat Kim Changmin meyeringai padanya dengan sorot mata yang bahkan lebih tajam dan dingin daripada sang jenderal yang selalu mengambil keputusan tegas.

Dalam hati Changmin tersenyum puas melihat Park Yoochun yang mencoba menentangnya sekarang terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah lupa siapa yang menjadi pengawas seluruh camp tawanan ditempat ini, Kapten Park? Sekarang, tutup mulutmu dan lakukan saja bagianmu!"seru Changmin tajam tanpa peduli pada para pengawal tempat itu yang terlihat takut padanya.

"Aku mengerti, tuan muda! Maafkan kelancanganku!"sahut Yoochun dengan suara keras dan wajah datar. Dari sudut matanya Yoochun bisa melihat Hwang Chansung tergelak tanpa suara melihatnya mau tak mau harus mematuhi perintah Kim Changmin, sang Pewaris Jenderal Kim.

.

.

.

"Bunuh semua yang berusaha lari! Cari semua keluarganya dan bantai!"

"JANGAN...TOLONGGGG...JANGAN BUNUH KAMI!"

"AMPUNI KAMI...TOLONG...PEWARIS KIM..AMPUNI PUTRIKU...DIA TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN PUTRAKU! TIDAKKKKK!"

Dengan dingin dan mata tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun perintah mengerikan itu keluar dari mulut _namja_ jangkung berwajah tampan itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua isakan, jeritan, erangan bahkan permohonan dari para pengkhianat yang mencoba lari melalui perbatasan negaranya. Changmin bahkan tidak mengeryit ngeri saat para pengawal memukul sadis ataupun menembak langsung para pemberontak itu didepan matanya.

Baginya hukuman tetap harus dijalankan, siapa pun yang bersalah dan berkhianat pada dia dan negaranya harus mati! Tidak ada yang boleh lolos dari pedang kematian miliknya!

Dia 'lah Kim Changmin, sang Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang terkenal karena sikap dingin dan tanpa belas kasihannya!

Hampir tidak ada yang bisa membuat hati _namja_ tampan berusia 20 tahun itu merasa tergerak dan tersentuh, hidupnya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh aturan dan juga didikan kuat sang _appa_ yang telah menjadikannya menjadi sosok kuat dan tegas yang tidak akan bisa dirobohkan siapapun.

"Kita pergi, Chan! Pastikan tidak ada yang tersisa! Bakar semua _camp_ itu hingga rata, Kapten Park! Pindahkan tawanan yang tersisa ke camp timur!"perintahnya tajam pada para pengawal yang mengelilingi tempat hukuman penuh bau kematian dan jeritan permohonan itu bersama _namja_ bertubuh besar yang ikut menyeringai kecil melihat parade mengerikan itu.

"Kau memang selalu tanpa ampun, Kim Changmin!"puji Chansung yang selalu berjalan tepat disamping sahabatnya itu. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan Pewaris Jenderal Kim ini akan membuat setiap orang yang mencoba berkhianat berpikir ulang!

Senyum dingin terulas diwajah tampan Changmin yang sedang berjalan cepat menuju _jeep_ yang sudah menunggunya tanpa menghiraukan pembantaian yang sedang terjadi dibelakangnya. "Kita akan menggunakan tempat ini untuk tujuan besar. Besok kau harus kembali dan membereskan semuanya, Chan! Para dokter itu butuh tempat dan kurasa camp barat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat!"guman Changmin pelan seraya melirik Chansung yang sekarang tersenyum lebar karena tadi dia sempat bingung kenapa camp barat harus dibakar!

"Serahkan saja padaku! Aku akan mengatur semuanya dan sepertinya Kai akan jadi orang yang cocok untuk mengawasi tempat ini!"

Selama ini Menteri Hwang memang membagi camp tawanan menjadi 4 tempat namun sekarang hanya camp bagian utara dan camp bagian selatan yang mendapatkan penjagaan paling ketat karena disanalah Changmin memindahkan sejumlah tawanan berbahaya yang mungkin bisa dimanfaatkannya suatu saat nanti sedangkan camp bagian timur diisi oleh para pengkhianat yang berusah melarikan diri dari Korut.

Beberapa minggu ini Changmin memang sibuk mencari tempat dimana dia bisa melakukan proyek pribadinya tanpa diketahui sang _appa_ karena Changmin tahu sang jenderal menempatkan banyak sekali mata-mata disekeliling villa Kim untuk mengawasinya dan juga Kyuhyun _._ Kekacauan yang terjadi di camp barat hari ini seperti memberi jalan keluar bagi masalah kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

"Aku tidak mau ikut ke pesta itu!"

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras saat menolak dengan tegas apa yang baru diminta Changmin darinya. Ternyata ini hal penting yang mendorong Changmin menyuruhnya datang ke kamar yang selama seminggu lebih menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan malam. Apa _namja_ sialan yang sedang menuang minuman itu tidak mengerti perasaannya?

Dengan tenang Changmin yang saja kembali dari Camp barat meneguk segelas _sherry_ miliknya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi besar kesukaannya. Sepasang mata gelapnya menatap tajam penuh intimidasi pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Dia sangat mengerti sekali apa yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun tapi untuk mencapai tujuannya, mereka harus bisa menyampingkan semua perasaan sentimental dan mengutamakan hasil dari rencana besar yang dijalankan Changmin saat ini.

"Harus! Kau tidak boleh lari dari semua yang harus kita hadapi. Ini hanya awal dari semuanya dan masih banyak lagi yang akan terjadi nantinya. Apa yang kau takutkan, Kyu? Bukankah kau tahu pertunangan itu hanya kebohongan? Dimana Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan berani menantangku bertarung itu? Apa dia sudah menyerah hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini?"

Suara dingin dan mata tajam Changmin seolah menyiramkan air dingin ke kepala Kyuhyun yang sadar jika dirinya sudah bertindak sangat tidak masuk akal. Semua ucapan Changmin itu benar, dia sudah memilih untuk percaya pada Changmin maka yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah melakukan segala hal, tidak peduli apa pun itu agar hubungan mereka berhasil.

" _Arra,_ aku akan ada disana! Puas, Pewaris Kim yang egois?"desis Kyuhyun garang dengan sorot mata yang tidak kalah tajam dari Changmin yang terlihat lelah. "Dan aku tidak takut pada apapun!"sambung Kyuhyun sengit seraya merebut gelas _sherry_ Changmin dan meneguknya cepat.

Changmin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi marah dan kesal Kyuhyun yang sangat familiar untuknya. Perubahan dalam hubungan mereka memang tidak merubah sama sekali sikap ketus dan menyebalkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Sangat puas, Cho _evil_ yang pemarah. Sekarang kemarilah, kepalaku sakit melihatmu berjalan terus dihadapanku! Hari ini sangat berat untukku!"

Meskipun kesal pada sikap arogan Changmin yang selalu suka bertindak seenaknya, Kyuhyun yang sudah mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi di camp barat tetap melangkah mendekati Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang dicintainya itu. "Jangan berusaha merayuku. Aku sedang membencimu, iblis Kim! Apalagi kau..."semburan marah Kyuhyun terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara lembut Changmin yang sekarang menggenggam erat jemarinya setelah memasangkan sesuatu di lehernya.

" _Saranghae_ , Kyu...Mungkin aku akan jarang sekali mengucapkannya dan kita juga tidak akan semudah ini bertemu jika tinggal di mansion Kim namun setiap kali kau merindukanku, kau bisa melihat cincin yang ada di kalung ini."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub liar saat tangannya menggenggam erat kalung yang baru dipasangkan Changmin di lehernya dan melihat ukiran nama dibalik cincin sederhana yang sangat indah itu. "Apa maksud semua ini, Kim Changmin?"suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar sedangkan matanya menuntut jawaban dari Changmin yang terlihat begitu tenang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau akan bertunangan 2 hari lagi dan sekarang kau memberiku cincin? Lelucon macam apa ini, Kim Changmin-sii?"teriak Kyuhyun parau dengan mata yang mulai terasa panas karena airmata kemarahan yang mendesak keluar. Perasaan Kyuhyun terasa kacau balau antara sedih, senang dan juga takut pada masa depannya yang terasa begitu gelap.

Tidak ada seringai licik atau sorot mata dingin yang tampak diwajah tampan Changmin yang sekarang tersenyum tipis dan menarik tubuh tegang Kyuhyun hingga jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya. Dia begitu mencintai satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya begitu protektif. Tangan Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu mengusap lembut wajah pucat dengan mata berkilat yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia itu.

" _My sweet evil,_ tidak ada lelucon dalam hubungan kita! Kau adalah satu-satunya dan tak akan pernah tergantikan. Seorang Kim Changmin tidak akan pernah mengubah apa yang sudah ditentukannya! Lihat ini, Cho _evil_!"Changmin tertawa kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun terperanjat melihat sebuah cincin yang juga melingkar di jarinya. " _Yeoja_ Lee itu hanya akan menjadi pion untuk semua rencanaku!"bisik Changmin tegas seraya mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah mengukir senyum lebar.

Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar erat dileher kekar sang Pewaris Kim yang malam ini kembali membuktikan betapa seriusnya perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin semua yang mereka lakukan ini gila tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. "Kuharap kau menyingkirkan _yeoja_ menyebalkan itu secepatnya! Jangan menyentuhnya apalagi menciumnya karena aku tidak akan mengampunimu, iblis Kim!"tegas Kyuhyun dengan seringai kecil sambil memutuskan ini bukan saatnya mengatakan pada Changmin jika adik kesayangannya telah mengetahui tentang hubungan terlarang mereka ini.

Dengan kasar Changmin melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun bergantian sedangkan namja yang duduk dipangkuannya itu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah mereka saling membelit dengan gerakan yang selalu disukai keduanya. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang sedang mereka bagi, Changmin menggendong tubuh kekasihnya itu menuju ranjang besar yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Ini yang kusukai darimu, Cho _evil_! Tetaplah berpikiran dingin apapun yang terjadi kelak dan kita memang akan menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi langkah kita!"

.

.

.

.

 **2 HARI KEMUDIAN**

 **MANSION KIM**

BLAM!

"Tuan muda, tunggu! Anda tidak boleh..."

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya saat melihat Jaejoong yang keras kepala langsung menghampiri Kim Changmin tanpa peduli pada larangannya. Kemarin mereka datang ke mansion Kim dan Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin melakukan apa yang diminta Changmin darinya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun didepan orang lain walaupun kamar yang diberikan pada Kyuhyun terletak pada sayap yang sama dengan _namja_ yang sedang menatap tajam padanya sambil mengelus pelan cincin yang melingkar di jari kelingkingnya.

" _Hyung,_ kau serius ingin bertunangan dengan _yeoja_ mengerikan itu? Kau tahu tadi aku melihatnya memaki beberapa pengawal dengan kasar hanya karena mereka menjatuhkan sebuah hiasan rambut. Sungguh tidak sopan!"adu Jaejoong yang menerobos masuk ke kamar Changmin bersama Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal karena lelah mengejar _maknae_ nakal yang suka sekali mencari masalah itu.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun mendelik cepat pada Changmin yang mengacuhkan Jaejoong dan malah mengedip nakal padanya melalui cermin setinggi badan tempat Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu sedang merapikan rambutnya. "Tuan muda, anda tidak boleh bicara seperti itu."desis Kyuhyun tajam seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk keluar dari kamar Changmin yang terlihat begitu maskulin.

"Kenapa tidak Kyu? Aku tidak suka dan benci sekali pada _yeoja_ itu! Dia pasti sangat menyebalkan dan _hyungie_ sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya. Akut tidak setuju _hyungie_ bertunangan dengannya!"wajah menawan Jaejoong terlihat begitu kesal dan suaranya sangat ketus saat menatap berang pada Changmin yang sudah tertawa kecil.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengutuk nasib sialnya yang terjebak diantara kedua Kim paling tidak masuk akal ini. "Tapi tuan muda, pertunangan tidak boleh dihentikan! Jenderal Kim akan sangat marah!"Kyuhyun merendahkan suaranya sambil berusaha membujuk Jaejoong yang terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengagalkannya? Lagi pula dia itu akan merebut Changmin _hyung_ darimu! Kau tidak boleh diam, Kyu!"protes Jaejoong sambil berbisik pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya karena dia bisa melihat jika Changmin mendengar jelas bisikan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu.

Masih dengan senyum simpul dibibirnya, Changmin mendekati kedua _namja_ yang masih sibuk saling mendelik dan berbisik dengan suara tajam itu. "Jadi dengan siapa aku paling cocok _, maknae_ cerewet?"tanya Changmin sambil diam-diam meraih jemari Kyuhyun dan membelainya pelan.

"Dengan Kyu tentunya!"sahut Jaejoong cepat dengan senyum penuh kemenangan seraya melirik jahil pada tangan kedua _namja_ dihadapannya yang sudah bertautan.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong itu saat dia sedang berusaha melepaskan genggam erat tangan Changmin pada jemarinya. "Lepaskan aku, iblis Kim! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?"desis Kyuhyun seraya melirik kearah pintu kamar Changmin yang sedikit terbuka.

Bukannya menuruti permintaan ketus Kyuhyun padanya, Changmin malah menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga masuk dalam pelukannya dan mencium cepat bibir _namja_ berambut ikal yang sudah 2 hari ini tidak tidur bersamanya itu tepat didepan mata Jaejoong yang malah bersorak heboh.

" _Saranghae, my real fiance..."_ bisik Changmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun yang sudah merona merah.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : sorry banget ya chapter 18 ini telat banget dari jadwal yang sebelumnya gw janjikan tapi sudah cukup panjang untuk menebusnya kan"? Holiday membuat semua jadwal up berantakan. Semoga pada mengerti dan always thanks to all reviews, readers, followers, and favourite. Thanks juga untuk yang setia menunggu dan selalu mengingatkan ya. Hope all of you like this chapter!

SEE YOU SOON ^^


	21. CHAPTER 19 - JEALOUS!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO REMAKE, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANSION KIM**

" _Appa..."_

Dengan langkah lebar dan senyum riang Kyuhyun setengah berlari untuk memeluk kuat Menteri Cho yang baru saja tiba di mansion Kim untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan sang pewaris Jenderal Kim yang ingin sekali Kyuhyun hancurkan jika saja dia tidak memikirkan tujuan besar yang ingin dicapai Changmin melalui pertunangan palsu dengan putri Menteri Lee itu.

"Kau terlihat begitu menakjubkan, Kyunnie."dengan penuh kerinduan Menteri Cho memeluk kuat serta mencium kedua pipi putra tunggalnya yang jarang sekali bisa ditemuinya sejak Kyuhyun terpilih sebagai pengawal putra bungsu sang jenderal. Sekarang Kyuhyun kecilnya terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus manis dengan rambut ikal yang mengelilingi wajah yang sedang tersenyum itu. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menemui _appa_ saat kau datang?"raut wajah Menteri Cho yang agak kesal membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku sedikit sibuk mengurus ini dan itu. Tentu _appa_ tahu bagaimana sifat tuan muda Kim, bukan? Lagipula ini bukan hari liburku!"Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil seperti mengajak sang _appa_ untuk sepakat dengannya.

Menteri Cho tersenyum lebar dan mengandeng lengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika putra kecilnya yang nakal dan pembangkang sekarang telah menjadi salah satu _namja_ hebat yang terpilih sebagai pengawal putra kesayangan sang Jenderal Kim yang terkenal manja dan suka berulah.

"Apa dia sangat merepotkanmu?"gelengan cepat Kyuhyun membuat Menteri Cho bisa bernafas lega karena menjadi pengawal Kim Jaejoong itu sangatlah berbahaya sekaligus menguntungkan bagi karir Kyuhyun dalam pemerintahan Korut.

Dengan sikap manja yang jarang ditunjukkannya Kyuhyun mengecup pipi sang _appa_. Dia tahu Menteri Cho mengkhawatirkannya namun itu tidaklah perlu. Saat ini Kyuhyun sangat bahagia karena dengan menjadi pengawal Jaejoong membuatnya bisa selalu berada didekat sang Pewaris Kim yang dicintainya,"Sekarang kami sudah berteman dan Jaejoong tidak senakal yang digossipkan. Hanya sedikit jahil!"

"Bersabarlah... _Appa_ yakin kau pasti bisa."seru Menteri Cho bangga seraya mengusak rambut ikal putranya yang tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian pada _yeoja_ bergaun hijau yang berdiri disamping Menteri Lee dan sedang tersenyum lebar karena pujian dari beberapa tamu undangan. Jaejoong sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin _hyung_ harus bertunangan dengan _yeoja_ Lee itu jika sebenarnya _hyung_ -nya itu mencintai Kyuhyun yang dilihat Jaejoong sedang tertawa riang dengan Menteri Cho yang baru saja datang.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau menyesali pertunangan ini, Nona Lee! Tidak ada yang boleh membuat Kyu bersedih!"desis Jaejoong pelan sambil mengingat potongan percakapannya dengan Changmin yang terlihat begitu berbeda saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun 1 jam yang lalu.

 _Kim Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana hyung-nya mencium mesra pengawal yang sangat disayanginya. Saat ciuman panas itu usai karena Kyu mendorong kuat bahu hyung-nya, Jaejoong terbahak keras karena dia bisa melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang merona bahkan namja berambut ikal yang biasanya selalu bersikap kaku dan sedikit acuh itu sekarang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kim Changmin yang menyeringai licik._

" _Jadi jelaskan padaku kenapa hyung harus bertunangan dengan putri Menteri Lee?"tanya Jaejoong sambil bersidekap meski dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa mengatur raut wajahnya namun tetap berada dalam rengkuhan hyung-nya itu memberi isyarat agar dirinya diam. "Kau akan menyakit hati Kyuhyun, hyung bodoh!"kecam Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal dan marah. "Apa hyungie sedang mempermainkan Kyu?"tudingnya lagi dengan nada yang semakin dingin._

 _Tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang sedang merengkuh erat bahu Kyuhyun yang terus beringsut menjauhinya, Kim Changmin menatap adik bungsunya dengan penuh selidik sebelum seringai tipis terukir dibibirnya. "Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang hubungan kami, maknae? Apa kau mengintip?"tebak Changmin tepat hingga membuat Jaejoong gelalapan dengan ekspresi lucu._

" _Aku tidak mengintip!"bantah remaja berparas menawan itu cepat. "Hanya tidak sengaja melihat kalian sedang saling memakan bibir!"sambungnya dengan senyum nakal. "Apa rasanya begitu nikmat hingga hyung-ku yang menyebalkan dan sedingin es ini menjerit kuat, Kyu?"tanya Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek yang diakhiri tawa kecil saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan._

" _Aku akan mati karena malu, Chwang!"erang Kyuhyun tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya yang pasti sudah merah padam dari dada bidang Changmin karena setiap ucapan frontal yang keluar dari mulut Kim Jaejoong yang ternyata punya bakat sebagai stalker._

 _Dengusan malas keluar dari mulut Changmin yang sangat mengenal tabiat adiknya yang selalu ingin tahu dan tidak akan berhenti sampai tujuannya tercapai. Sifat mereka yang satu ini memang sama persis dengan sang Jenderal Kim. "Dengar Jaejoong! Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau tahu tentangku dan Kyuhyun tapi aku mau kau tetap diam karena jika appa sampai tahu..."_

" _Aku tahu...Aku tahu!"sela Jaejoong acuh sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kalimat yang bermaksud mengancamnya. "Aku tidak akan bicara demi Kyuhyun tapi hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau harus bertunangan dengan Yeoja Lee itu?"desak Jaejoong tanpa peduli pada mata tajam Kim Changmin yang seolah ingin membunuhnya._

 _Kyuhyun yang bisa merasakan jika Changmin sedang menahan dirinya, akhirnya berjalan mendekati Jaejoong seraya melepaskan rengkuhan kuat Changmin di bahunya. "Changmin harus melakukan itu agar sang jenderal tidak mencurigai hubungan kami dan aku akan baik-baik saja."guman Kyuhyun dengan suara tegas yang sepertinya dipercayai Kim Jaejoong yang segera meraih tangannya._

" _Apa sangat berbahaya jika appa sampai tahu?"melihat anggukan cepat Kyuhyun dan wajah serius Changmin membuat Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh pengawal yang sudah disukainya sejak kecil itu. "Kalau begitu aku akan diam dan menjaga rahasia ini agar Kyuhyun tidak berada dalam bahaya!"setuju Jaejoong tanpa bertanya apapun lagi._

 _Diam-diam Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong sedang memeluknya. Keduanya berbagi senyum kecil karena Jaejoong yang mendukung mereka adalah salah satu poin penting dalam hubungan keduanya. "Gomawo, tuan muda. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang anda lakukan ini."bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengusak rambut Jaejoong hingga remaja itu menggerutu._

" _Maknae, tunggu sebentar!"tergesa Changmin menghalangi Jaejoong yang hampir saja keluar dari kamarnya. Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu bisa melihat jika adiknya menunggunya bicara dengan ekspresi malas. "Aku ingin kau selalu membantu Kyuhyun dan mengawasinya untukku! Bisa kau lakukan itu untukku?"pinta Changmin pada Jaejoong yang selalu tak tertebak._

Dahi Jaejoong mengeryit dalam saat kembali mengingat pesan _hyung_ -nya yang terdengar sedikit aneh itu. Kenapa dia harus membantu dan mengawasi Kyuhyun? Kenapa dunia orang dewasa begitu rumit dan penuh rahasia? Ckck, kepalaku sakit memikirkan semua hal membingungkan itu. Lagipula yang diinginkan Jaejoong sudah tercapai. Cho Kyuhyun menjadi pengawalnya sekaligus kekasih Changmin!

"Lebih baik aku mencari ide untuk mengganggu _yeoja_ jelek itu!"putus Jaejoong dengan seringai jahil.

.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kalian siap?"

Hwang Chansung bertanya dengan suara keras sambil mengelilingi salah satu ruangan luas yang berhasil mereka bersihkan dalam 2 hari di camp barat yang sekarang akan menjadi tempat operasi rahasia mereka. Kotak-kotak besar berisi senjata dan amunisi terlihat disalah satu sudut ruangan itu sementara alat-alat kedokteraan yang baru saja sampai ada disisi lainnya.

Rencana besar sang Pewaris Kim akan segera dimulai!

"Semua akan selesai dalam waktu 1 bulan namun untuk pemindahan beberapa objek yang sensitive baru dapat kita lakukan besok!"lapor Kai, _namja_ berkulit _tan_ yang terpilih sebagai pengawas tempat ini selain Park Hae Jin yang harus selalu kembali ke Villa Kim agar tidak dicurigai oleh Park Yoochun, _hyung_ -nya.

Lee Taemin tersenyum simpul melihat Kim Kai yang berdiri disampingnya begitu senang dan percaya diri karena terpilih diantara ratusan _namja_ yang dilatih di Villa Kim. "Kami juga sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan dan CCTV telah dipasang diseluruh tempat ini dalam radius 10 km! Hanya saja, aku merasa kita harus meletakkan ranjau atau sensor gerak ditempat ini karena tentu kau tahu jika banyak mata yang mengawasi setiap tindakan kita!"dengan cekatan Taemin menyerahkan sebuah map berisi laporan pada Chansung yang langsung sibuk membacanya sekilas.

"Kau benar sekali, Taemin. Apa yang kita lakukan ini tidak boleh tercium oleh siapa pun hingga Changmin berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya!"Chansung menyeringai kecil pada Lee Taemin yang setiap hari selalu mengejutkannya. "Kai, pastikan besok kau mengawasi para pengawal yang akan memasang sensor gerak! Periksa mereka dan jangan sampai ada musuh yang menyusup!"perintah Chansung pada Kai yang hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan kita harus memulai proyek kedua itu, Chan?"

Pertanyaan dingin itu membuat Chansung tertawa dan langsung menepuk keras bahu Park Hae Jin yang selalu bersikap kaku itu,"Kau sudah tidak sabar, Park? Secepatnya begitu kita mendapatkan izin dari Changmin! Aku juga tidak sabar untuk memulai bisnis baru yang akan mendatangkan jutaan Won itu! Bagaimana dengan pembagian tempat ini? "dalam hati Chansung memuji ketajaman penilaian Changmin yang bisa menemukan _namja-namja_ yang punya pikiran yang sama dengan mereka.

Segera Park Hae Jin membuka sebuah lembar biru didepan meja besar dan menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksudnya pada Chansung yang terlihat berpikir. "Sector C akan menjadi gudang senjata dan Sector A akan menjadi tempat tinggal para pengawal asing. Apa kita harus memasukkan _chip_ itu pada mereka?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Menurutku _chip_ itu bisa membawa keuntungan sekaligus masalah!"guman Taemin pelan meski ketiga _namja_ lainnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas nada ragu dalam suara ahli sandi sekaligus dokter dalam _team_ mereka itu.

"Jelaskan maksudmu, Tae! Jangan berbelit, aku harus bergegas ke ibukota karena ketidakhadiranku di pesta pertunangan itu bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan Jenderal Kim."

Wajah manis Lee Taemin terlihat kesal saat membalas tatapan tajam dari Chansung yang terdengar tidak sabar dan sedikit arogan itu. "Baik, Hwang! Maksudku, jika kita menanamkan _chip_ itu dan mereka tertangkap maka tentu saja itu akan jadi masalah besar!"serunya ketus karena walau mereka ada di team yang sama bukan berarti Taemin harus menyukai si menyebalkan Hwang Chansung!

"... _Chip_ itu bisa saja digunakan pihak musuh..."timpal Kim Kai lugas yang langsung dihadiahkan _deathglare_ dari Park Hae Jin yang mencetuskan ide tentang _chip_ itu dulu.

Pendapat Taemin itu sangat benar, _chip_ itu sangat penting namun juga berbahaya,batin Chansung meski dia tetap mempertahankan raut wajah datar seperti biasanya. Keraguan adalah hal mewah bagi Chansung karena dia harus selalu yakin pada setiap keputusan yang diambilnya untuk rencana besar Pewaris Jenderal Kim.

"Kalian benar! Park, kalau begitu besok temui Dokter Jang dan minta dia mencari solusi yang terbaik agar kita bisa mengawasi semua objek itu tanpa _chip_! Sekarang kalian boleh pergi dan Taemin, aku ingin bicara dulu denganmu!"

Setelah memberi hormat singkat Kim Kai dan juga Park Hae Jin meninggalkan ruangan luas yang mereka gunakan untuk rapat itu hingga yang tersisa hanya Taemin yang masih memasang wajah kesal bersama Chansung yang menatap tajam padanya dan pasti akan mengingatkannya lagi pada tugas yang mulai dibencinya.

"Taemin, jangan lupakan tugasmu. Ini waktu yang tepat karena Kyuhyun akan ada di ibukota selama beberapa waktu! Kau sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil dan menurutku, kau bahkan lebih menarik dari _evil_ Cho itu. Jadi apa susahnya membuatnya jatuh dalam pelukanmu?"Chansung mengeryit bingung sekaligus marah pada _namja_ berparas cantik dihadapannya.

Mata bulat Taemin berkilat marah saat membalas tatapan tajam Chansung tanpa takut. Sebenarnya si Hwang ini sedang memuji atau menghinanya, geram Taemin dalam hati sebelum bicara dengan nada ketus,"Dia itu keras kepala dan bahkan tidak menanggapi rayuanku! Menyebalkan sekali padahal seperti yang kau bilang, aku ini jauh lebih manis daripada Kyu!"

"Berusahalah lebih kuat! Kendalikan dia jika kau tidak mau dilenyapkan!"desis Chansung tajam saat berjalan cepat meninggalkan Taemin yang masih mendumel lirih.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian. _Appa_ senang sekali akhirnya kau mendapatkan pasangan yang begitu menjanjikan. Jaga baik-baik keberuntunganmu kali ini, putriku karena melalui Kim Changmin semua akan kita dapatkan dengan mudah!"Menteri Lee tersenyum puas sambil memeluk erat tubuh putrinya.

Lee Seohyun tersenyum kecil saat membalas pelukan hangat dari _appa_ dan _umma_ -nya. Dia juga sangat senang bisa bertunangan dengan Kim Changmin yang begitu tampan, mempesona dan terlihat sangat misterius. Hati Seohyun berdebar kencang saat dia pertama kali melihat sekilas calon tunangannya siang tadi. Dia sungguh tak menyesal menuruti perintah sang _appa_ agar mau ditunangkan dengan pewaris muda itu.

"Tentu saja dia pasangan yang sangat pantas, _appa._ Tak akan kubiarkan sang Pewaris Kim lolos dari genggamanku! Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan pesonaku dan dia akan membuatku menjadi _yeoja_ yang paling dihormati dan berkuasa di seluruh Korut!"guman Seohyun riang dengan mata penuh ambisi yang mendorong Menteri Lee dan istrinya tertawa kecil.

"Mereka datang! Pasang wajah polosmu, Seohyun!"tegur Nyonya Lee saat melihat beberapa menteri berjalan kearah mereka sambil tersenyum dan membicarakan sesuatu.

Menteri Cho dan Menteri Choi yang tidak pernah menduga jika Kim Changmin akan bertunangan secepat ini apalagi dengan putri Menteri Lee yang selama ini dicurigai sang jenderal sebagai pengkhianat memutuskan untuk menyapa keluarga Menteri Lee yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Malam, Menteri Lee. Kami sungguh tidak menyangka jika akhirnya kau akan menjadi keluarga Jenderal Kim. Ini sungguh mengejutkan bukan?"sindir Menteri Choi halus karena dia memang tidak pernah menyukai Menteri Lee yang selalu punya seribu rencana busuk.

"Ah, kau terlalu menyanjung Menteri Choi. Ini hanya sebuah keberuntungan yang patut disyukuri. Aku juga sangat terkejut saat tahu Pewaris Kim telah memilih putriku!"Menteri Lee tersenyum lebar pada Choi Jin Hyuk yang selalu berusaha mencari kesalahannya. " _dan begitu Changmin menjadi pemilik Korut, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kutendang ke neraka!"_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Tangan Menteri Cho terulur untuk menyalami Menteri Lee yang menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat,"Tentu saja harus kau syukuri. Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi calon istri dari sang Pewaris Kim. Apa putrimu dan Kim Changmin saling mengenal sebelumnya?"tanya Menteri Cho seraya menatap penasaran pada _yeoja_ yang terus saja menyunggingkan senyum manis pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang tamu mansion Kim yang penuh dengan suara orang yang sibuk bicara dan saling bertukar kabar sontak hening saat dari tangga yang melingkar disisi kanan mansion, sang jenderal turun bersama dengan pewarisnya yang terlihat begitu tampan dalam balutan _tuxedo_ hitam. Seluruh tamu yang hadir sontak membungkuk hormat pada penguasa Korut yang bertangan besi itu.

"Selamat malam untuk semua tamu yang hadir dalam pesta pertunangan antara Pewaris Jenderal Kim, Changmin dan juga putri Menteri Lee, Seohyun. Acara pertukaran cincin akan segera dilangsungkan."umum juru bicara sang jenderal dengan nada formal.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat saat melihat sosok jangkung kekasihnya yang berwajah dingin melangkah penuh percaya diri bersama sang jenderal untuk menghampiri Lee Seohyun dan keluarganya yang sudah menunggu dengan senyum bahagia ditengah ruang tamu mansion Kim yang sudah ditata dengan begitu indah.

" _Seharusnya itu adalah tempatku! Hanya aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang pantas bersama dengan Sang Pewaris Kim!"_

Walau merasa sangat kesal Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali berpikiran jernih dan mengabaikan sisi gelap dalam hatinya yang terus menjerit agar dia mengagalkan pesta pertunangan yang dibencinya ini,"Akan kupastikan kau membusuk di neraka jika berani menyentuh sedikit pun milikku!"desis Kyuhyun setajam pisau saat dilihatnya Lee Seohyun tersipu malu saat Changmin tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Aku mendukungmu, Kyu! Akan kita buat _yeoja_ jelek itu tahu rasa karena sudah tersenyum sombong dan merasa bangga hanya karena bisa menjadi tunangan _hyung_ -ku!"

Hampir saja Kyuhyun terlonjak saat melihat Kim Jaejoong sudah berdiri disampingnya dan bicara padanya dengan nada berapi-api seolah dirinya dan bukan Kyuhyun yang sedang merasa gusar. "Sejak kapan anda disini, tuan muda Kim?"tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Senyum jahil itu mengubah paras menawan Kim Jaejoong menjadi semakin menggemaskan,"Sejak kau menatap Lee Seohyun dengan sorot membunuh dan bicara sendiri! Apa kau ingin merobek wajah penuh _make up_ itu? Aku siap membantumu!"mata doe itu berkilat nakal saat membalas tatapan menyelidik Kyuhyun.

"Ckck, apa Changmin memintamu melakukan sesuatu? Dia menyuruhmu untuk mengawasiku, tuan muda?"tebak Kyuhyun dan langsung tahu jika memang itu yang diminta Pewaris Kim itu saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tersenyum kaku sebelum menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyu! Kau itu pengawalku, tentu saja aku mencarimu dan kau harus selalu bersamaku dimana saja, kapan saja. Lagipula untuk apa aku menuruti perintah dari _hyung_ -ku yang menyebalkan itu!"ujar remaja yang selalu pintar bicara itu diplomatis.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendengus malas pada Jaejoong yang tersenyum kecil padanya,"Terserah padamu saja, anak nakal!"gumannya pasrah karena percuma saja memaksa Jaejoong untuk bicara. _"Licik sekali. Aku yakin iblis Kim itu menyuruhnya mengawasiku!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Acara pertukaran cincin bisa dimulai."

Sepasang mata tajam Kim Changmin yang baru menerima sebuah kotak perhiasaan dari salah satu pengawal sang jenderal tidak pernah lepas dari sosok berambut ikal yang sedang berdiri tepat disamping Jaejoong yang menyeringai kecil seolah mengejeknya. Dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit tegang meski tetap memasang ekspresi datar andalannya.

" _Ini hanya awal, my Kyu...Setelah semua selesai, aku yakin kita akan bisa bersama tanpa takut pada siapa pun.."_ batin Changmin sambil terus memaku Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Mungkin Changmin memang keterlaluan karena memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk melihat pesta pertunangan ini namun Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya tidak akan kalah apalagi menyerah hanya karena sedikit rintangan yang pasti bisa mereka lalui. Seringai kecil yang baru tertangkap mata Changmin adalah buktinya!

Semuanya berlangsung cepat dan tanpa moment romantis. Sang Pewaris Kim memakaikan cincin di jari manis Lee Seohyun dengan wajah datar dan senyum kaku sedangkan putri Menteri Lee itu tersenyum bahagia saat menggenggam tangan pewaris Jenderal Kim itu untuk memakaikan cincin yang berukiran lebih rumit.

Cincin yang sama dengan yang melingkar indah di kalung Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi tunanganmu, Changmin-sii."suara Lee Seohyun terdengar sedikit bergetar dengan pipi merona merah saat mendongak menatap wajah tampan sang Pewaris Kim yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya.

Rasa gusar menyeruak dalam hati Changmin saat menatap _yeoja_ yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya itu, "Senang mendengarnya, Seohyun-sii."ujarnya ringan dengan seulas senyum sopan dibibirnya.

"Kuharap kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang selalu saling setia dan mendukung satu sama lain. Tolong jaga putriku, Changmin."seru Menteri Lee yang menepuk bahu Changmin dengan senyum lebar.

Dalam hati pewaris Jenderal Kim itu tertawa geli melihat bagaimana semua pion bermain sesuai dengan keinginannya. "Pasti, Menteri Lee dan aku juga berharap anda akan membantuku dalam bisnis baru yang sedang kujalankan."Changmin tersenyum penuh arti pada Menteri Lee yang terdiam dengan wajah terkejut yang tidak mampu disembunyikannya.

"Tentu...Aku akan membantu.."sahut Menteri Lee terbata dengan senyum gugup seraya melirik pada Jenderal Kim yang sedang bicara dengan beberapa orang.

Selama beberapa saat Changmin meladeni para menteri yang mengajaknya bicara dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Lee Seohyun yang seharusnya menjadi pusat perhatiannya malam ini. " _Appa_ , bisakah aku permisi sebentar? Kulihat Chansung baru saja datang dan aku ingin menyapanya."guman Changmin pelan pada sang jenderal saat tanpa sengaja dilihatnya sosok berambut ikal yang selalu mampu membuatnya bergairah sedang berjalan cepat menuju bagian barat mansion.

"Pergilah! _Appa_ dan Menteri Lee juga harus membicarakan sesuatu."

.

.

.

BYUR BYUR

Tanpa peduli pada percikan air yang membasahi sedikit kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya, Kyuhyun terus saja membasuh wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas dikepalanya. Dia benci sekali harus melihat Changmin memakaikan cincin sialan itu di jari Lee Seohyun yang ingin sekali dia bunuh dengan katana kesayangannya!

"Dasar _yeoja_ sialan! Dia itu hanya milikku dan jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya! Akan kucincang kau menjadi serpihan sebelum bisa menyentuhnya lagi!"desis Kyuhyun tajam sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri melalui kaca kamar mandi.

"Sedang membuat deklarasi cinta untukku, Cho _evil_? Manis sekali!"

KLIK...

Suara pintu yang dikunci dan juga hembusan nafas hangat dilehernya begitu mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang refleks berbalik, sepasang matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata dingin sang Pewaris Kim yang sedang menyeringai lebar padanya dan sudah mendesak tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membentur wastafel dibelakangnya sebelum memenjarakannya dalam pelukan intim yang sedikit menyesakkan.

"Kau...Apa yang ehhmmmm..."pertanyaan Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam ciuman yang dilabuhkan Changmin dengan kuat dan sedikit memaksa dibibirnya.

Lidah nakal dan sepanas api itu bahkan tanpa peduli menerobos dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun, menghisap kuat lidahnya dengan cara yang selalu mampu membangkitkan sisi binatang dalam diri Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa panas meski tangannya tetap berusaha mendorong tubuh jangkung itu agar menjauh darinya karena bisa saja seseorang melihat pewaris Jenderal Kim itu berada di kamar mandi ini bersamanya.

"Euhhmm...Gilaaa..Ahh..Kau mengigitku lagi!"geram Kyuhyun seraya memeluk kuat leher Changmin dan mulai membalas ciuman kasar itu dengan sama kuatnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menandai _namja_ menyebalkan yang sedang melecehkannya ini namun Kyuhyun sadar jika dia tidak boleh melakukannya, setidaknya malam ini dimana semua orang pasti memperhatikan segala hal tentang pewaris Jenderal Kim ini.

Dengan nafas tersengal Changmin melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan menangkup wajah kesal Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menjilat pelan bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya itu sebelum bicara dengan nada arogan seperti biasanya,"Jangan pikirkan hal-hal bodoh! Semua yang kau lihat hanya kebohongan yang tidak akan menjadi nyata meski _yeoja_ itu memohon dan bersimpuh dibawah kakiku! Selamanya hanya Cho Kyuhyun dan tidak akan ada yang lain!"tegasnya final.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun mengecup pelan sudut bibir Changmin seraya membersihkan saliva yang mengotori dagu _namja_ bermata paling dingin yang pernah dikenalnya itu. "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, iblis Kim! Tapi aku juga tidak suka melihat dia menyentuhmu! Aku benci dan... sedikit cemburu!"guman Kyuhyun pelan dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

" _Hmpfh_ , jadi sekarang kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat Choi Minho berusaha mendekatimu, bukan?"tanya Changmin dengan nada menggoda seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang refleks meninju perutnya hingga Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu mengerang sakit sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Dasar bajingan! Kau ingin membuatku cemburu?"tuduh Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat penuh dendam karena mengingat dia tadi bahkan sempat mengaku cemburu!

Kemarahan Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuk Changmin yang malah mengangkat tubuh ramping itu hingga duduk diatas wastafel dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan disisi kiri dan kanan kaki jenjang yang harus mengelilingi tubuhnya sebelum malam ini berakhir.

"Apa aku berhasil, Cho _evil_? Mana hadiahku?"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always untuk semua readers yang berkenan memberikan reviews, followers, favourites, guests dan pastinya **puluhan ribu siders** yang masih setia membaca The Heir. Hampir 1 bulan ya gak update, semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan karena Chapter depan beberapa hal keras akan dimulai.


	22. Chapter 20 - I HATE YOU, LEE SEOHYUN!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILLA KIM**

"Apa yang kalian temukan?"

Sembari terus memeriksa beberapa pekerjaannya Park Yoochun langsung bertanya pada sejumlah pengawal yang baru saja masuk dalam ruang kerjanya. Sebelum mereka menjawab, Yoochun sudah bisa menebak jika apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh para anak buahnya ini tidak menghasilkan apapun. Orang yang sedang dicurigainya itu terlalu licik dan cerdik untuk melakukan kesalahan.

"Tidak ada! Semua aman, Kapten Park!"

Mendengar jawaban tegas itu Taeyang sontak berdiri, matanya menyorotkan ketidakpercayaan sekaligus kebingungan pekat,"Tapi, aku sungguh melihat sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam tadi memindahkan sesuatu dari camp utara! Aku tidak bohong, _hyung_!"serunya setengah berteriak pada Park Yoochun yang hanya menatap datar padanya.

"Mungkin kau sedang mengantuk dan konsentrasimu menurun, Taeyang. Bukankah kemarin malam kau patroli dan pagi ini harus membantu TOP _hyung_ memasang peralatan baru di sayap kiri villa?"guman Lee Joon telak dengan nada ringan yang membuat wajah Taeyang memerah.

"Kau juga melihatnya, Lee Joon! Kita sama-sama berada di ruang panel tadi!"jerit Taeyang seraya menahan emosinya karena tidak mungkin Lee Joon tidak melihat apa yang dilihatnya! Dia yakin sekali ada yang melakukan sesuatu di camp utara!

Dengan santai Lee Joon mengangkat bahunya seraya membalas tatapan tajam Park Yoochun padanya. "Kau bisa menanyakan ini pada yang lainnya, Kapten Park. Kami sungguh tidak melihat apa yang dikatakan Taeyang tadi! Camp utara dijaga ketat seperti biasanya!"tegasnya dengan wajah datar.

Tahu jika sebentar lagi Park Yoochun akan meledak marah mendorong TOP untuk menarik kuat tubuh Taeyang yang hampir menyerang Lee Joon yang terlihat begitu tenang menghadapi amukan adiknya. "Cukup! Hentikan perdebatan kalian dan kita akan lihat melalui CCTV apa yang kau ceritakan tadi, Taeyang! Izinkan aku memeriksa ruang panel, Kapten!"pinta TOP karena dia yakin tidak mungkin adiknya berani berbohong.

" _Kau tidak akan menemukan apapun TOP karena aku sudah menghapus semua buktinya!"_

Park Yoochun mengangguk sembari memasang ekspresi kaku,"Pergilah dan segera laporkan apa yang kau temukan, TOP!"ada yang sedang berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu dibelakangku, batin Yoochun saat ketiga _namja_ yang sangat dipercayanya itu keluar dari ruangannya sambil berdebat pelan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **MANSION KIM**

"Habis bersenang-senang?"

Sindiran bernada godaan dari _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedang bersandar disamping pintu kamar mandi itu tidaklah terlalu mengejutkan Kim Changmin yang malah tertawa kecil seraya merapikan kembali _tuxedo_ nya yang sedikit kusut karena ulah _namja_ berambut ikal yang pasti sedang menyumpahinya dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan!"sahut Changmin dengan seringai tipis tanpa peduli pada kilat menggoda yang terus terpancar dari mata Chansung yang terkekeh pelan dan mengulurkan sebotol parfum untuknya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini? Kau yang terus menelponku tadi?"Changmin menyemprotkan parfum favourite-nya itu beberapa kali sebelum mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi yang akhirnya terbuka sedikit dan memperlihat sekilas wajah keruh Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakan.

"Apa lagi maumu, iblis Kim? Mati saja kau sana!"suara itu memang begitu pelan namun Chansung bisa merasakan kemarahan tertahan dibalik pertanyaan singkat itu.

Bukannya merasa gusar atau tersinggung dengan seruan bernada kurang ajar itu, sang Pewaris Kim malah tertawa pelan dan mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dari celah pintu yang terbuka,"Wow, menantangku lagi, Cho _evil_? Nanti kita lanjutkan, sekarang pakai ini!"goda Changmin frontal seraya mengulurkan parfume miliknya pada Kyuhyun yang ingin sekali menampar wajah menyebalkan yang sedang menyeringai mesum padanya itu.

Hwang Chansung kembali tergelak saat dilihatnya botol kecil itu menghilang dari tangan Changmin dan pintu kamar mandi itu dibanting keras. Sepertinya hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang mampu mendorong Changmin memperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya. "Kekasihmu itu benar-benar kasar dan jelmaan iblis!"komentarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin tadi.

"Ayo, kita harus segera kembali ke ruang tamu karena kau tidak boleh menghilang terlalu lama! Tunangan palsumu pasti sedang mencarimu!"Chansung langsung menarik kuat lengan Changmin yang masih terlihat ragu. "Jaejoong sudah menunggu dibalik pilar itu, dia akan mengawasi Kyu!"beritahu Chansung yang bisa menebak jika saat ini sahabatnya sedang merasa sedikit khawatir.

Lambain tangan sang _maknae_ yang sedang menyeringai lebar padanya sedikit mengurangi kekhawatiran Changmin karena jujur saja apa yang baru dilakukannya bersama Kyuhyun memang sangat berbahaya. Mansion ini penuh dengan mata-mata sang jenderal dan ini bukan saatnya semua orang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan putra Menteri Cho itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita kembali berakting!"guman Changmin dingin, tidak ada lagi senyum tipis di wajah tampan yang sekarang terlihat begitu kaku meski disampingnya Chansung berjalan sambil terus menggerutu tentang si kejam Kim sudah kembali.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gusar Kyuhyun meneguk kembali gelas minumannya dan berharap pesta menyebalkan ini segera berakhir. Kali ini bukan karena dia membenci Lee Seohyun namun karena dia sudah merasa sangat risih dengan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Meski parfum Changmin sudah disemprotkannya berulang kali namun tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa aroma maskulin dari Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu masih melekat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh, lihat Kyu, _yeoja_ Lee itu sekarang berdiri sendirian! Ini saatnya, ayo kita kesana!"

Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun karena jeritan tertahannya, Kim Jaejoong terus saja menarik kuat lengan Kyuhyun sambil berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Lee Seohyun yang terlihat seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya ditengah keramaian pesta karena sepertinya Menteri Lee sibuk bicara dengan para koleganya. Putra kesayangan Jenderal Kim itu juga menghiraukan penolakan Kyuhyun yang terus mengatakan jika apa yang akan mereka lakukan sangat tidak sopan.

"Sang jenderal akan marah, tuan muda!"keluh Kyuhyun saat tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Changmin yang sedang menatap tajam padanya dari seberang ruangan dengan seringai mesum. "Dan Pewaris Kim juga sedang melihat kita!"Kyuhyun harus berusaha mencegah Jaejoong yang pasti akan berulah lagi.

Sepasang mata doe itu mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun sebelum bicara dengan nada cepat dan tajam,"Tentu saja _hyungie_ akan terus melihatmu! Kau mau Changmin _hyung_ melihat _yeoja_ Lee itu setelah apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar mandi tadi?"Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat kilat marah bercampur malu di mata Kyuhyun yang sekarang mengikuti langkahnya. " _Appa_ juga tidak akan marah padaku. Kita harus membuat _yeoja_ Lee itu tahu jika dia tidak lebih dari boneka _hyung_ -ku!"

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam semua hal gila?"erang Kyuhyun pelan karena setiap ucapan Jaejoong semakin tidak masuk akal baginya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan sangat kekanakan dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti saat ini si iblis Kim pasti sedang menertawakan nasib sialnya.

Dengan acuh Jaejoong mendengus malas,"Karena kau kekasih Changmin _hyung!_ _His real fience_! Kau lupa itu, Kyu?"cetusnya telak pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mendesah kalah.

" _Yea_ h, aku memang kekasih dari iblis Kim paling menyebalkan dan mesum..."gerutu Kyuhyun seraya melotot bengis pada Changmin yang masih berdiri disisi lain ruang tamu itu dan dilihatnya sudah tertawa bersama Hwang Chansung.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama? Semua beres?"

Chansung harus berdehem beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan tawa dari suaranya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Changmin yang sekarang terlihat begitu serius,"Banyak sekali mata yang mengawasi gerak gerik kami namun untungnya Lee Joon berhasil mengalihkan semuanya!"

"Muatan sudah dipindahkan? Aku memang tahu jika Yoochun akan menugaskan para anteknya untuk mengawasi setiap tindakanmu! Kita harus selangkah lebih cerdik darinya!"sorot mata Changmin mengeras setiap kali mengingat ajudan sang _appa_ yang selalu menentang setiap keputusannya dan pastinya melaporkan semua yang dilakukannya pada sang jenderal.

Meski Chansung juga merasa kesal karena apa yang dikatakan Changmin itu benar namun putra Menteri Hwang itu tetap mengulas senyum lebar karena tidak ada yang boleh curiga dengan pembicaraan serius mereka ditengah pesta pertunangan ini. "Sudah dan proyek kedua bisa segera dimulai begitu kau setuju! Kai mengawasi semuanya disana!"

"Bagus, lakukan saja secepat mungkin. Aku akan sangat membutuhkan dana itu sebelum Katerina mengirimkan senjatanya! Pastikan semua berjalan lancar, Chan!"

 _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu mengangguk pelan seraya menatap tajam pada Changmin yang sepertinya masih memikirkan pembicaraan mereka. Rencana besar Changmin untuk memajukan Korut sekaligus mendapatkan restu dari Jenderal Kim memang sangat berbahaya dan penuh resiko namun menurut Chansung itu setimpal dengan hasilnya nanti.

"Kau mengenakan cincin, Chwang? Tidak kusangka! Apa Kyuhyun mengamuk? Atau dia hanya diam? Aku sungguh penasaran dengan reaksinya tadi!"sengaja Chansung mengalihkan pembicaraan pada topic yang selalu bisa membuat Changmin merasa lebih baik.

Benar saja, wajah dingin Kim Changmin berubah drastis. Seringai tipis terukir diwajah tampan Pewaris Kim yang sedang menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Jangan bertanya terlalu banyak, Chan. _My_ Kyu bukanlah _namja_ manja yang penuh drama. Dia bisa menerima semua rencanaku dengan baik! Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah salah memilih!"

Chansung berdecih lirih mendengar sanjungan Changmin yang berlebihan pada Cho Kyuhyun yang kasar dan menyebalkan. "Sombong sekali. Lihat kearah jam 9! Sepertinya Jaejoong dan kekasihmu itu sedang mengancam tunangan palsumu dan Jenderal Kim sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka."

"Biarkan saja! Aku yakin Kyuhyun dan _maknae_ kecil itu bisa mengatasinya. Jangan ragukan kemampuan Jaejoong yang sangat pandai mencari alasan dan berpura-pura."

.

.

.

Seraya membawa piring kecil berisi beberapa potong _sandwich_ dingin, Lee Seohyun mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah karena sejak tadi berusaha mencari Kim Changmin yang ternyata dilihatnya sedang sibuk bicara dengan seorang _namja_ bertubuh besar diseberang ruang tamu. Seharusnya ini hari bahagianya tapi dia malah merasa terasingkan karena tunangannya mengacuhkannya sepanjang malam.

" _Noona,_ kau bisa duduk bersama kami jika mau."

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah pelan Seohyun yang segera memalingkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dan melihat Kim Jaejoong sedang duduk bersama seorang _namja_ berambut ikal disalah satu meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Bolehkah?"Seohyun bertanya sambil tersenyum manis. Dia harus memberi kesan yang baik pada putra kesayangan Jenderal Kim ini.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau sendirian, _noona_? Apa _hyung_ -ku sudah mengabaikanmu?"Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada polos seraya memasang ekspresi bingung yang hampir saja membuat Kyuhyun terbahak karena si nakal ini memang pintar sekali bersandiwara.

Selama beberapa saat Seohyun terdiam, bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Kim Jaejoong sampai akhirnya perasaan kesal yang sejak tadi menumpuk dihatinya mendorong Seohyun untuk bertanya langsung pada _namja_ berparas menawan yang pasti lebih mengenal sifat sang Pewaris Kim.

"Hmm, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"Seohyun tersenyum senang saat melihat Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. "Apa Changmin-sii selalu kaku dan sedingin itu? Dia bahkan tidak bicara sepatah kata pun padaku. Maksudku, apa _hyung-_ mu... "kalimat Seohyun membeku di udara saat dia melihat ekspresi polos Kim Jaejoong berubah menjadi sedingin es. Sama seperti Changmin yang mengabaikannya semalaman padahal mereka baru saja saling menukar cincin 5 menit yang lalu.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyeringai puas karena ternyata _yeoja_ Lee ini mulai merasa marah dan kesal karena sudah diabaikan oleh sang Pewaris Kim. Ini bagus sekali dan Kyuhyun akan terus memastikan Changmin akan selalu mengacuhkan _yeoja_ ini. Selamanya jika perlu!

"Pewaris Kim memang selalu bersikap dingin dan kaku. Anda akan terbiasa nanti tapi saranku jangan pernah membuatnya marah! Changmin itu bukan seorang penyabar!"Kyuhyun berguman datar sambil memasukkan sepotong _cake_ mini dalam mulutnya.

Mendengar kalimat yang terdengar seperti sedang mengguruinya itu membuat Seohyun yang sudah merasa jengkel langsung menatap tajam pada _namja_ berambut ikal yang sepertinya sangat mengenal sifat tunangannya,"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau begitu lancang memberiku saran? Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu!"herdiknya kasar dengan nada sombong yang sungguh salah jika ditujukan pada Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja memancing kemarahannya.

"Namaku, Cho Kyuhyun dan aku adalah putra dari Menteri Cho, sahabat Kim Changmin sejak kecil dan juga pengawal dari tuan muda Kim Jaejoong!"jawab Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama angkuhnya dengan Lee Seohyun. "Kau marah karena aku lebih mengenal sifat dari tunanganmu itu, Seohyun-ssi? Menggelikan sekali!"Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil saat melihat tangan _yeoja_ itu terkepal erat.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan tawanya saat melihat langsung bagaimana Kyuhyun menghadapi rivalnya itu dengan penuh percaya diri,"Dengar _noona,_ kuperingatkan kau untuk selalu bersikap sopan pada Kyuhyun karena aku bisa saja membuat _hyung_ -ku memutuskan pertunangan kalian kapan saja! Masih banyak putri dari menteri lain yang menurutku lebih pantas untuk menjadi pendamping calon penguasa Korut!"

Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kim Jaejoong yang dipikirnya ramah itu begitu tajam dan penuh ancaman hingga Seohyun terhenyak tidak percaya,"Kau..."

"Apa? Ingin marah? Kuperingatkan kau, _noona_! Jangan mencoba mengadu atau mengatakan apapun pada Menteri Lee karena itu akan berakibat sangat buruk! Tentu kau tahu bukan jika aku adalah kesayangan sang jenderal dan juga Changmin _hyung._ Keinginanku akan selalu dituruti!"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat Lee Seohyun sangat terkejut dengan serangan dari Kim Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan dirinya tidak menyukai _yeoja_ Lee itu. "Nikmati pesta ini, Seohyun-ssi dan semoga pertunanganmu lancar..."sisi iblis Kyuhyun benar-benar puas.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

"Sudah kubilang kau pasti hanya salah lihat, Taeyang!"guman Lee Joon yang duduk berselonjor disalah satu kursi yang tersebar di ruang panel.

Sorot marah terlihat jelas di mata Choi Taeyang yang terus menatap kearah deretan computer yang menunjukkan kejadian di camp utara beberapa jam yang lalu. Taeyang yakin sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya tapi kenapa apa yang seharusnya ada rekaman itu hilang begitu saja. "Ini sungguh tidak mungkin karena aku melihat dengan jelas sekelompok orang itu, _hyung_."ujarnya bersikeras mempertahankan argumennya.

"Apa kau yakin sudah memutar CCTV yang tepat, Daesung?"tanya TOP pada _namja_ yang menurut Taeyang juga melihat apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil daesung itu menghela nafas kesal tanpa peduli pada wajah dingin TOP yang sekarang menjadi kepercayaan Kapten Park. "Tentu saja, TOP! Apa yang dikatakan Taeyang itu baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Kaset CCTV bahkan belum diganti. Kau pasti tahu kita mengunakan sebuah kaset untuk 2 hari!"jawabnya telak.

Logika TOP tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Dari sejumlah orang di ruang panel ini, tidak ada satu pun yang mendukung pernyataan adiknya yang terlihat begitu marah dan frustasi. "Istirahatlah, Taeyang. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah!"putusnya.

.

.

.

"Yoochun _hyung_ , apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Tanpa membuang waktu, TOP langsung kembali ke kantor Yoochun dan melaporkan apa yang ditemukan di ruang panel. Atasannya itu terlihat berpikir keras dan selama beberapa menit diam hingga akhirnya rasa penasaran membuat TOP nekad bertanya.

"Keanehan!"guman Yoochun pelan seraya menatap rekaman CCTV yang diberikan TOP.

Dahi putra sulung Menteri Choi itu mengeryit bingung,"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Keanehan apa?"

Sudah berulang kali Yoochun memutar kembali rekaman itu dan tidak terlihat apapun yang dikatakan Taeyang meski naluri Yoochun mengatakan jika adik TOP itu tidak mungkin berani berbohong padanya. "Camp utara dijaga ketat dan hampir seluruh tempat itu bukan saja dipenuhi CCTV tapi juga oleh sensor gerak! Bagaimana bisa Taeyang melihat sesuatu yang tidak ada?"

"Jadi maksud _hyung,_ adikku itu tidak berbohong atau berhalusinasi?"TOP sedikit ragu saat menanyakan itu karena dia tidak mau Taeyang dihukum lagi. Adiknya memang ceroboh tapi tidak mungkin berbohong!

"Aku tidak tahu, TOP tapi aku yakin sesuatu yang besar sedang berlangsung dalam villa ini dan tugasmu adalah mencari tahu!"perintah Yoochun tegas pada TOP, satu-satunya _namja_ yang menurutnya dapat dipercaya saat ini.

" _Mianhe, hyung_. Bukan aku tidak merasa curiga atau tidak sependapat denganmu. Hanya saja CCTV tidak menunjukkan apapun bahkan bayangan seekor kucing saja tidak!"

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Jenderal Kim tersenyum tipis sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk erat lengan kekar sang _appa_ yang sangat menyayanginya dan selalu menuruti semua keinginannya. "Kulihat kalian sudah akrab! Apa kau sudah makan, _maknae?"_ tidak ada sikap dingin dan kejam yang terlihat pada sosok Jenderal Kim jika dia sedang bicara dengan putra kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja sudah _appa_...Lezat sekali!"sahut Jaejoong cepat, menceritakan apa saja yang dimakannya bersama Kyuhyun sepanjang malam ini. Sepasang mata doe itu berbinar ceria dan terlihat begitu polos yang pasti akan mengecohkan orang yang tidak mengenal kepribadian aslinya.

"Selamat malam, Jenderal Kim."sapa Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk hormat pada penguasa Korut itu.

Sang jenderal tersenyum formal seraya memberi tanda agar Kyuhyun kembali duduk. "Tidak perlu terlalu kaku, Kyu. Kita akan sering bertemu nantinya!"ucap sang jenderal yang diam-diam mengamati putra Menteri Cho yang menurut informannya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pewarisnya. _"Sepertinya itu hanya isu karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan Changmin yang arogan dan Kyuhyun yang dingin menjadi pasangan."_ batin sang jenderal meski dia tetap akan menyelidiki apa yang didengarnya.

" _Appa,_ tadi _noona_ Seohyun menghina Kyu! Dia pikir Kyu hanyalah pengawal biasa!"adu Jaejoong yang bisa merasa jika sang jenderal sedang menatap penuh selidik pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat acuh dan memasang ekspresi datar. "Dia bahkan mengherdik Kyuhyun dengan nada keras!"tambah Jaejoong dengan nada sedih untuk mengalihkan perhatian a _ppa_ -nya dari kekasih _hyung_ -nya.

Tuduhan itu begitu mengejutkan Seohyun yang langsung terlihat pucat karena sekarang mata tajam sang jenderal sudah tertuju padanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan itu, Jenderal Kim. Itu salah paham! Benarkan, Kyuhyun-ssi?"ucapnya cepat dengan sorot yang menyiratkan permohonan pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tak membenarkan apa pun.

"Sebagai tunangan pewarisku, kau harus mulai belajar tentang tata krama dan cara mengendalikan setiap ucapanmu, Seohyun. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu bisa saja menjadi senjata bagi musuhmu!"tanpa basa basi Jenderal Kim menegur keras _yeoja_ muda yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

Segera Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan tajam sang jenderal yang seolah sedang mengulitinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menghina atau merendahkan siapa pun, itu hanya salah faham, Jenderal Kim. _Mianhe_ , Kyuhyun-ssi!"tergesa Seohyun meminta maaf pada Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya mendengus sinis padanya.

"Kyuhyun adalah pengawal pilihan Jaejoong. Dia juga putra Menteri Cho sekaligus teman masa kecil dari Changmin. Mulai hari ini, aku harap kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu karena aku tidak suka ada gossip atau apapun tentang sifatmu!"tegas sang jenderal lagi meski dia menangkap seringai senang Jaejoong yang pasti sengaja menyudutkan putri Menteri Lee itu.

" _Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau membuatku malu dan ditegur keras di malam pertama aku menjadi tunangan Kim Changmin! Akan kubalas kau dan Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **MANSION KIM**

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun membuka dan membanting kuat pintu kamar yang diberikan padanya di bagian utara mansion luas itu setelah mengantar Jaejoong. Malam ini akan masuk dalam daftar salah satu malam yang paling dibencinya karena dia harus melihat si iblis Kim memakaikan cincin sialan itu ke jari _yeoja_ paling menyebalkan yang harus diberinya senyum manis hanya karena Jenderal Kim memilih menghabiskan malam dengan duduk bersama dengan putra kesayangannya!

"Jika bukan karena Jaejoong atau pun rencana besar Changmin maka akan kupastikan Lee Seohyun mati dengan garpuku tadi!"gerutu Kyuhyun seraya membuka semua pakaiannya dan melemparnya asal sebelum melangkah acuh tanpa sehelai benang pun menuju kamar mandi di pojok kamar. Rasa kesal bahkan membuat _namja_ berambut ikal itu lupa membuka lampu kamarnya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat dilihatnya _bathtub_ besar dalam kamar mandi mewah itu sudah terisi penuh sedangkan dia ingat sekali tadi karena terburu-buru Kyuhyun bahkan hanya mandi menggunakan _shower._ "Mungkin pelayan _mansion_ yang melakukannya! Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu repot mengisinya lagi!"sambil tersenyum senang Kyuhyun masuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah dalam air yang beraroma lavender itu.

Dengan mata terpejam Kyuhyun meraih sebuah _shower puff_ dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Air hangat itu terasa begitu nyaman terlebih saat mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri karena tindakan mesum Changmin yang tidak memikirkan tempat tadi. Ditengah lamunannya tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada tangan yang sedang meraba bagian dalam pahanya hingga putra Menteri Cho itu sontak membuka lebar matanya dan bersiap untuk menyerang orang kurang ajar yang sudah berani masuk dalam kamarnya dan menyentuhnya seperti itu.

"Kau? Aku sudah mengunci pintunya!"

Changmin tertawa kecil menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya begitu lucu, kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan polos, basah dan bersiap menyerangnya dengan tinju terkepal kuat dengan ekspresi marah namun sekarang raut wajah manis itu terlihat begitu bingung bercampur kesal saat melihat Changmin yang sedang duduk disamping _bathtub_ besar itu.

"Tentu saja dari pintu! Kau tidak mengajakku bergabung, _my_ Kyu?"goda Changmin yang sudah mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang terlihat jelas olehnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan dalam kamar mandi tadi belum cukup untuk memuaskan gairahnya yang selalu terasa bergejolak setiap kali menatap wajah datar tunangan aslinya ini.

Kesal karena sikap arogan Pewaris Kim itu dan sedikit rasa malu mendorong Kyuhyun meraih _shower puff_ basah yang terlupakan tadi dan melemparnya kearah Changmin yang tidak menghindar melainkan tetap menyeringai mesum padanya. Hati Kyuhyun berdetak semakin kencang saat Changmin sudah melepas celana panjang yang membalut kakinya.

"Apa kau akan menurut jika aku menolak, iblis Kim?"sindirnya telak sambil mencengkram kuat pinggiran _bathtub._ "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Mesum!"desis Kyuhyun marah seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh berkulit tan yang penuh otot indah milik sang Pewaris Kim.

Dengan gaya arogannya Changmin melangkah masuk dalam _bathtub_ besar itu dan langsung menarik tubuh polos Kyuhyun hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. "Kau yang terindah untukku, _my_ Kyu! _Saranghae_..."bisiknya dengan senyum lembut yang tidak pernah ditujukannya pada siapa pun.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Always thanks to all reviews, favourites, followers and welcome to new reader. Juga thanks banget ya untuk yang tidak bosan meski ini uda puluhan chap. Tentu saja jenderal kim tidak akan diam, apa yang akan terjadi pada kyuhyun jika sampai ketahuan? Yang pasti tidak mungkin mudah namun sang pewaris kim akan tetap ada untuknya.

Tenang saja, ini ff CHANGKYU, so pasti cerita hanya akan terfokus pada mereka dan yang lain hanya selingan.

.

 **TEASER CHAP 21**

"nado saranghae, kim changmin. Aku tidak peduli kau itu sekejam iblis atau apa pun karena aku akan selalu berdiri disampingmu!"tegas kyuhyun dengan mata penuh tekad.

"taeyang, ambil mobil dan kejar mereka ke perbatasan. Bawa sejumlah pengawal! Bunuh saja yang melawan!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kau terluka, Chwang...siapa yang menembakmu? Aku akan memanggil dokter!"

"tidak! Kau harus bisa mengeluarkan peluru ini, kyu! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika aku terluka atau semua akan terbongkar!"

"aku yakin sekali tembakanku mengenai salah satu penyusup itu!"

.

.

 **SEE YOU NEXT MONTH ^^**


	23. Chapter 21- LIFE IS A CHOICE

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **RUSIA**

"Jadi ini malam pertunangan Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu dengan putri Menteri Lee?"

Dimitri Petrova mengangguk singkat sembari meneguk _cognac_ dalam gelasnya dengan acuh tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan Katerina yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Dia sudah terlalu bosan dan muak dengan gaya sok berkuasa sepupunya yang saat ini menjadi pemimpin organisasi. Dalam hati Dimitri berharap Kim Changmin segera melakukan rencana pertamanya!

"Kenapa kau bertanya sepupu? Apa kau mulai tertarik pada pewaris muda yang jauh lebih tampan dari Lucien itu?"Dimitri tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah cantik Katerina terlihat gusar karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, Kim Changmin memiliki segala hal yang tidak dimiliki si pembunuh bayaran menyedihkan, Lucien Osborne.

"Apa menurutmu ini kebetulan? Tentu kau tidak lupa jika Menteri Lee adalah salah satu informan penting kita bukan?"tanya Katerina dengan suara tajam seraya mengabaikan sindiran halus dari sepupunya yang culas karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi dalam organisasinya meski dia belum tahu apa itu.

Hampir saja Dimitri tergelak keras melihat usaha Katerina yang sedang mencoba mengintimidasinya dengan suara dingin itu. "Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak! Itu bukan urusan kita karena kita hanya perlu memastikan kekasihmu yang tercinta kembali setelah kau mengirimkan senjata itu!"tegasnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menusuk dari sorot mata sedingin es milik Katerina yang sedang duduk angkuh di kursi kebanggaannya.

"Jika dia tidak membawa Lucien padaku sesuai yang dijanjikan maka akan kupastikan orang-orang terdekatnya dibunuh! Akan kubuat pria muda itu sadar jika Katerina Petrova tidak pernah bermain dengan ancamannya!"seringai keji mengulas dibibir merah darah wanita yang bahkan tega membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri demi kekuasaan dan cinta butanya pada pembunuh bayaran yang tak berguna.

Dengan mudah Dimitri tahu jika Katerina sedang berusaha memancing reaksinya dari ancaman mengerikan itu namun dia bukanlah orang baru dalam bisnis ini, jika Katerina berpikir dia akan terus memimpin organisasi Petrova bersama dengan Lucien maka sepupunya itu telah menancapkan kuku tajamnya pada musuh yang salah karena Dimitri Petrova akan membuat sepupu tersayangnya itu menyesali semua tindakannya selama 2 tahun ini.

"Lakukan saja yang kau mau, _Boss!_ Selama itu menyenangkan hatimu. _"_ ucap Dimitri datar sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya yang ditutupi topeng kecil. _"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang mati selama organisasi ini menjadi milikku dan kau menjadi budakku, sepupu!"_ guman Dimitri dalam hati seraya menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Aku benci dan ingin sekali merobek mulut _yeoja_ Lee yang tidak tahu diri itu! Berani sekali dia meremehkanku! Posisi kami sama, anak dari menteri yang bekerja untuk pemerintah Korut!"

Sambil memainkan gelembung busa yang hampir habis dari air _bathtub_ yang sudah terasa dingin itu, Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar nyaman di dada bidang sang Pewaris Kim menggerutu dengan nada marah bercampur kesal pada Changmin yang setengah berbaring sambil memeluknya erat. Pagi hampir menjelang namun keduanya bahkan tidak merasa lelah ataupun mengantuk setelah kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan selama 3 jam terakhir.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, _my_ Kyu?"tangan Changmin membelai pelan rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang hampir mengering. Hanya dengan menyentuh _namja_ yang selalu melawannya dengan berani dan penuh semangat ini Changmin bisa merasakan berbagai emosi memenuhi dirinya. "Abaikan saja pion yang akan segera kita singkirkan itu!"dengan gerakan cepat Changmin membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga duduk menghadapnya diatas pangkuannya.

Dengusan kasar keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit membengkak sedangkan jemarinya tanpa ragu menarik kasar rambut Changmin yang terlihat menyepelekan perasaannya. "Mengabaikannya itu sangat mudah tapi aku benci dengan wajah sombongnya yang terus membanggakan statusnya sebagai tunanganmu! Ingin sekali aku menjerit didepan wajah menyebalkannya itu jika dia itu hanya tunangan palsu!"geram Kyuhyun sambil mendesis pelan karena Changmin dengan kasar kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Kecemburuan yang jarang sekali ditampakkan Kyuhyun ini begitu menyenangkan hati Changmin yang langsung meraup ganas bibir tunangannya itu tanpa peduli pada gerakan cepat Kyuhyun yang berusaha melawannya. "Akan kubuat Lee Seohyun tahu jika dia bukanlah siapa pun! Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar!"putus Changmin sepihak dengan senyum arogannya.

"Kau bajingan sialan, Kim Chwangie! Akan kubunuh kau jika berani menyentuh _yeoja_ sialan itu sedikit pun!"ancam Kyuhyun seraya menggigit kuat bahu Changmin yang sedang mengendongnya tanpa peduli tubuh telanjang mereka yang basah sudah mengotori lantai kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

Beberapa _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam tampak memenuhi salah satu kamar rahasia di lantai 3 villa luas yang dijadikan tempat pelatihan itu untuk para tentara khusus Korut. Pagi hampir menjelang namun setiap computer yang ada di kamar tanpa ventilasi itu masih menyala dan menunjukkan semua lokasi penting yang mengeliling seluruh villa, termasuk ruang kerja pribadi Park Yoochun.

"Sudah kubilang Yoochun _hyung_ tidak akan semudah itu ditipu! Dia pasti akan mulai mencari tahu! Kita harus lebih waspada lagi!"Park Hae Jin mengusap kasar wajahnya saat mendengar laporan terbaru yang diberikan Lee Joon padanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu teledor, Yesung!"desis Park Hae Jin dingin bercampur marah pada _namja_ yang terlihat menyesal.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika Taeyang akan tiba-tiba masuk dalam ruang panel karena Chansung sudah mengatur semua yang bertugas malam adalah anak buahnya, yaitu kita!"guman Yesung pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. "Daesung sudah membersihkan semua. Tidak akan ada jejak!"tambahnya berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari amukan para teman se _team_ -nya.

Disudut ruang tempatnya melepas lelah karena baru kembali dari _camp_ barat, Taemin mengerang kesal sambil melempar sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Memang tidak ada jejak tapi kau sudah membuat Yoochun _hyung_ penasaran dan curiga!"semburnya kesal pada sahabatnya dalam kelas sandi itu. "Dasar sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Jika Pewaris Kim tahu hal ini, matilah kita!"dengan langkah cepat Taemin menghampiri yang lainnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mencari cara agar _hyung_ -ku itu sibuk dengan masalah lain dan tidak akan sempat untuk mengecek CCTV itu lagi!"

Lee Joon mengangguk cepat saat mendengar usul Park Hae Jin itu. Mereka harus melakukan apapun agar perhatian ajudan Jenderal Kim itu teralihkan. "Aku akan mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Taeyang! Dia itu suka sekali berkompetisi dan kita harus manfaatkan itu dengan baik!"

"Lakukan itu karena aku punya tugas lain yang sangat penting!"Taemin melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang melalui jalan rahasia di kamar itu. Dia butuh mengistirahatkan otaknya yang mulai lelah dengan semua permainan berbahaya ini.

.

.

.

 **1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

 **VILLA KIM –** _ **CAMP**_ **UTARA**

"Kita harus menyiapkannya sekarang, Dokter Jang! Paket harus segera dikirimkan!"

 _Namja_ berusia 40-an yang mengenakan jas putih serta kacamata itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum melirik sekilas pada Lee Taemin yang berdiri disamping tempat tidur objek yang beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka tidurkan untuk alasan tertentu. Waktunya telah tiba untuk objek itu dibangunkan karena pertukaran akan segera dilakukan dalam beberapa hari!

Rencana besar Pewaris Kim akan dimulai!

Nyawa Lucien Osborne akan ditukar dengan 1000 peti senjata dan C4 yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Katerina Petrova pada sang Pewaris Kim!

"Aku sudah menyuntikkan obat itu dan dalam 48 jam dia akan bangun. Semua ingatan tentang apa yang kita lakukan padanya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini juga tidak akan diingatnya! Kau bisa mengendalikannya selama _chip_ itu ada dalam kepalanya!"ujar Dokter Jang sambil memeriksa sejumlah berkas tentang laporan kesehatan pria asing yang akan menjadi awal dari rencana Kim Changmin itu.

Sekilas Taemin melirik Park Hae Jin yang hanya diam berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi datar,"Bagaimana cara kita memindahkan yang satu ini ke _camp_ barat? Penjagaan semakin ketat dan jika kita mengganti pengawal..."gumannya pelan meski dia tahu Dokter Jang bekerja untuk Changmin tapi tetap saja mereka harus sangat berhati-hati karena setiap sudut tempat ini dipenuhi mata-mata sang jenderal.

"Dokter Jang, pastikan semua organ itu berfungsi baik karena pengiriman juga akan segera dilakukan begitu Pewaris Kim datang! Anak buah Kai akan datang mengambil yang tersisa dan tetaplah bersikap tenang!"seru Park Hae Jin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taemin yang sudah terlihat kesal padanya. "Kita pergi!"seusai mengatakan itu, Park Hae Jin berjalan cepat keluar dari salah satu ruang di _camp_ utara itu.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya berjalan cepat diantara puluhan CCTV yang pasti sedang dikendalikan Lee Joon sebelum tiba di halaman samping villa. "Bisakah kau bicara? Aku bosan sekali harus bekerjasama dengan robot!"sindir Taemin yang benar-benar benci diacuhkan.

"Sedikit keributan akan terjadi besok, ditengah kekacauan itu objek akan dipindahkan tapi untuk itu besok malam kau harus bersama dengan targetmu terus dan usahakan kau membawanya sejauh mungkin dari _camp_ utara! Jika dia melawan atau apapun itu, bunuh saja! Bukankah kau sudah bosan menjalankan tugasmu yang satu itu atau kau mulai punya perasaan padanya?"

Untuk sesaat Taemin terdiam mendengar nada penuh kecurigaan itu sebelum berdecak sinis pada Park Hae Jin yang kaku dan sangat dingin,"Kau memang gila, Hae Jin-ssi! Akan kulakukan itu tapi pastikan kau mengatakan rencanamu pada Kai karena aku tidak mau dia terluka karena robot sepertimu..."tanpa menunggu sahutan _namja_ Park itu Taemin masuk ke villa dengan senyum riang.

"Siapa yang bilang aku menyukai Choi Minho?"gumannya acuh seraya bersenandung kecil.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Bunuh saja jika sudah tak berguna!"

Dari tempatnya berbaring ditengah ranjang yang masih berantakan Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengaran dan sudah sepenuhnya mengabaikan majalah otomotif yang sedang dibacanya sambil menunggu Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja dihubungi Chansung yang memang sudah kembali ke Villa Kim setelah pesta pertunangan selesai.

Seminggu ini memang terasa berat bagi Kyuhyun karena dia harus melihat Lee Seohyun yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Changmin dengan berbagai cara yang membuatnya kesal walaupun pewaris tampan itu menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun untuk mengacuhkan _yeoja_ Lee yang hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke _mansion_ dengan alasan ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Jaejoong yang bahkan selalu memasang ekspresi masam pada _yeoja_ yang selalu mengumbar senyum palsu itu.

"Pastikan semuanya dikirim tepat pada waktunya dan jangan lupa paket pertama dari Katerina akan tiba 2 hari lagi! Kalian sudah menyiapkan semuanya? Ingat, kita tidak boleh gagal!"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung saat melihat ekpresi Changmin begitu serius saat mendengarkan laporan Chansung yang sepertinya sangat penting. Sebenarnya paket apa yang sedang dibicarakan Changmin? Siapa itu Katerina? Kenapa masalah ini sepertinya begitu penting sehingga Chansung harus menganggu waktu mereka ditengah malam seperti ini? Apa ini berhubungan dengan rencana besar Changmin? Apa waktunya telah tiba?

"Baik, Chan...Aku akan kembali ke villa sebelum besok malam. Pastikan semua sudah kau atur dan hubungi lagi Dimitri! Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan!"Changmin berdesis tajam saat menutup ponselnya seraya berjalan menuju meja kerja yang ada disudut kamar pribadinya.

Kebingungan semakin menjadi-jadi dalam kepala Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ berambut ikal itu memutuskan untuk bangun, meraih kimononya dan berjalan pelan menuju sosok sang Pewaris Kim yang sedang sibuk membuka beberapa dokumen tanpa peduli pada tubuh jangkungnya yang masih telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chwang? Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh berkulit gelap itu dari belakang. Mencium lembut bahu kuat yang selalu siap menjadi tempatnya bersandar. "Kau akan kembali ke villa besok? Siapa Katerina dan Dimitri itu?"tanyanya lagi sambil berusaha menahan ingin tahunya.

Dengan lembut pewaris Jenderal Kim itu meremas jemari yang sedang melingkari perutnya sebelum berbalik untuk menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat menunggu jawaban darinya dengan sorot mata menuntut. "Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, Kyu."elak Changmin seraya menutup _file_ yang sedang dibacanya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Apa kau akan marah jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang...Kejam?"suara Changmin memang terdengar begitu tenang namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan besar itu semakin kuat memeluknya.

Dalam diam Kyuhyun melihat keraguan dan sebersit ketakutan dalam sepasang mata bambi Changmin yang terus menatapnya tajam. "Sekejam dan segila apapun, aku tetap akan mencintai iblis Kim ini!"guman Kyuhyun tegas karena dia memang mencintai pewaris arogan ini dan semua sifat buruknya. Dia lebih memilih Changmin mengatakan semuanya walau sangat buruk daripada membohonginya dengan hal-hal manis.

"Katerina dan Dimitri itu adalah bagian dari organisasi mafia Rusia. Untuk mendapatkan dana segar agar rencanaku berjalan, kami melakukan kerjasama dengan mereka untuk penjualan organ para tawanan _camp_!"Changmin mengatakan fakta mengerikan itu dengan nada ringan dan ekspresi datar.

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memucat dan perutnya langsung terasa mual saat mendengar apa yang sudah dilakukan Changmin pada tawanan _camp_. Kukunya yang tajam tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat bahu Changmin hingga pasti akan menyebabkan luka pada tubuh pewaris Jenderal Kim itu. "Aku...Bagaimana bisa kau...Tapi..."suara Kyuhyun menghilang saat merasakan aura dingin disekeliling tubuh telanjang kekasihnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memikirkannya, _my_ Kyu? Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar sangat kejam dan tidak manusiawi untukmu tapi..."ucapan Changmin terhenti karena tanpa disangka Kyuhyun mencium kuat bibirnya sebelum tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menangkup wajah arogan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Disudut hatinya yang terdalam, Kyuhyun sadar jika yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu salah dan sangat kejam namun mereka hidup dalam Negara yang mempunyai aturan yang sangat kaku dan hanya yang terkuatlah yang akan bertahan. _"Aku mencintai Changmin dan untuk itu aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan jika dia bukanlah namja baik hati!"_ Lagipula Kyuhyun tahu jika alasan Changmin melakukan semua kekejaman itu adalah karena dirinya.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Pewaris Kim! Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin membuat keputusan yang akan merugikan Korut! Hidup ini memang pilihan dan aku sangat mengerti mengapa kau harus memilih jalan itu!"Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkan kegelisahan yang pasti sedang bersemanyam dalam hati Changmin.

Kepercayaan dari _namja_ yang paling dicintainya itu sangat berarti bagi sang Pewaris Kim yang kembali memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, " _Saranghae, my_ Kyu...Jangan pernah menyerah atau pergi dariku!"Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega yang tanpa sadar ditahannya karena dia sempat berpikir jika Kyuhyun akan marah dan mungkin pergi begitu tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kemana aku harus pergi? Aku terlalu mengenalmu, Chwang! Jika aku pergi kau pasti akan mengobrak-abrik semua tempat dan menemukanku dengan mudah!"seru Kyuhyun percaya diri hingga Changmin mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya itu.

Ketegangan yang melingkungi keduanya sudah menghilang dan sekarang Changmin kembali bersikap arogan dan menjengkelkan seperti biasanya,"Jika kau berani pergi maka akan kumasukkan Menteri Cho dalam salah satu _camp_..."

"Mencoba mengancamku, Pewaris Kim? Jahat sekali!"Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan melumat pelan bibir Changmin yang akan kembali berdebat dengannya. " _Nado saranghae,_ Kim Changmin. Aku tidak peduli kau itu sekejam iblis atau apa pun karena aku akan selalu berdiri disampingmu!"tegas Kyuhyun dengan mata penuh tekad.

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau akan kembali ke villa hari ini? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Suara tajam dan penuh selidik sang jenderal menghentikan Changmin yang akan mengambil segelas kopi,"Tanyakan saja pada putra kesayangan _appa_ itu _._ Aku ini hanyalah pesuruh baginya!"seru Changmin malas seraya memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong yang akan menjadi alibi mereka untuk pergi ke Villa Kim.

"Aku ingin berlatih, _appa_. Liburan kali ini membuatku kesal karena tunangan _hyungie_ yang menyebalkan itu selalu saja berusaha mengajakku melakukan ini dan itu yang tidak kusukai!"adu Jaejoong langsung begitu merasakan tepukan Kyuhyun dipahanya. "Bukankah lebih baik aku belajar bela diri dari Yoochun _hyung_ di villa? Lagipula Kyuhyun juga pasti merindukan sahabatnya."dengan mudah Jaejoong membuat sang jenderal percaya pada alasannya meski dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin memintanya melakukan ini.

Jenderal Kim tersenyum melihat wajah menawan putra bungsunya yang sedang merengut kesal sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya dengan ganas. Jaejoong memang selalu bisa mengubah suasana hati sang jenderal. " _Arra,_ kalian semua boleh pergi dan Kyu, jaga baik-baik anak nakal ini."

"Aku ini sebaik malaikat dan _appa_ bilang aku nakal? Menyebalkan sekali!"gerutu Jaejoong pelan yang membuat semua orang di meja makan itu tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sirine bahaya berbunyi keras tepat pada saat mobil Changmin dan beberapa pengawalnya hampir mencapai pintu depan Villa Kim. Sepasang mata bambi sang Pewaris Kim memicing tajam saat melihat kearah dimana kekacauan akan dimulai. Chansung memang selalu bisa diandalkan jika mengenai ketepatan waktu, puji Changmin dalam hati sambil menyeringai kecil pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit tegang walau sudah diperingatkan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti.

Keributan yang sudah direncanakan ini akan membuat Park Yoochun sibuk dan lengah sehingga Kim Kai bisa segera memindahkan semua organ itu termasuk Lucien Osborne yang mungkin saat ini sudah bangun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"salah satu pengawal Changmin yang sudah turun dari mobil mencegat dan bertanya pada beberapa pengawal yang berlarian dengan senjata lengkap menuju _jeep_ terbuka yang siap berangkat.

"Ada situasi darurat di _camp_ utara! Beberapa tawanan berbahaya mencoba kabur dan melukai sejumlah penjaga! Sekarang kapten Park dan yang lainnya sudah menuju kesana!"beritahu pengawal itu dengan wajah tegang pada Changmin yang sudah berdiri disamping mobil dengan ekspresi dingin bersama Kyuhyun dan juga Jaejoong.

Mendengar laporan itu Kyuhyun segera menggenggam kuat lengan Jaejoong yang sepertinya terkejut melihat banyaknya pengawal bersenjata,"Ada apa ini Kyu? Apa kita harus melapor pada _appa_? Bagaimana jika para tawanan itu menyerang kita?"tanya remaja yang baru berusia 15 tahun itu gugup.

"Tidak perlu, tuan muda. Aku yakin sekali semua tentara terlatih di Villa Kim mampu mengatasi situasi ini."ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Jaejoong sambil mengawasi Changmin yang sepertinya sedang menghubungi _team_ -nya. "Jangan takut apalagi bersikap pengecut! Sebagai putra sang jenderal, anda harus berani menghadapi semua situasi bahaya!"

"Aku tidak takut! Jaga ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Akan kubunuh semua tawanan itu jika perlu!"Jaejoong menatap berang pada pengawal kesayangannya yang malah tertawa lebar dan mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang. "Kau sengaja memancingku, Kyu! Dasar menyebalkan!"kecam Jaejoong sinis dengan tinju terkepal.

Changmin yang diam-diam ikut mendengar percakapan kecil itu mengulum senyum simpul pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya berhasil memancingkan sifat berani dan arogan adik kesayangannya yang manja itu. "Dengar _maknae_ , aku dan Kyu harus pergi memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Kau masuklah ke dalam villa dan cari Lee Joon atau Daesung di ruang panel, mereka akan melindungimu! Pastikan saja seluruh villa sudah dikunci dan aktifkan sensor gerak! Kau mengerti?"

Walaupun wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat namun Jaejoong mengangguk cepat pada setiap perintah Changmin padanya. "Tapi apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Bagaimana jika kau atau Kyu terluka? Jika keadaan memburuk, haruskah aku melapor pada _appa_?"cecar Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar meremas kuat lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak disamping _hyung_ -nya yang malah menyeringai kecil padanya.

Wajah Changmin mengeras saat melihat sekilas rasa takut dimata Jaejoong, dia tidak membutuhkan seorang adik yang pengecut. "Aku dan Kyu akan baik-baik saja. Jangan pikirkan kami! Ingat kau itu adalah putra Jenderal Kim! Jangan pernah perlihatkan ketakutanmu itu pada siapapun, mengerti?"melihat Jaejoong kembali mengangguk cepat, Changmin tersenyum kecil dan segera meraih senjata salah satu pengawalnya, tangannya menarik kuat lengan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat ragu untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Bawa tuan muda masuk ke villa, jaga dia baik-baik!"perintah Changmin pada sejumlah pengawal pribadinya.

.

.

.

"Hati-hatilah, Kyu! Bunuh saja yang menghalangimu! Jangan lengah dan jika sesuatu diluar rencana terjadi, maka kau harus segera mencari gua itu! Terus nyalakan alat komunikasimu itu!"guman Changmin cepat dengan nada lirih pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan sejumlah peluru pada senapan panjang yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

Kyuhyun menangkap nada khawatir dalam suara Changmin, "Aku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan! Jaga dirimu juga, Chwang!"tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Changmin yang juga sedang menggunakan alat komunikasi ditelinganya, Kyuhyun segera berlari cepat dan melompat keatas _jeep_ yang sudah dipenuhi anak buah Changmin yang sudah menunggunya.

Rencana besar sang Pewaris Kim sudah dimulai malam ini dan Kyuhyun harus membuang semua rasa ragu dan takut dalam dirinya karena Changmin membutuhkan orang yang dapat membantu dan mendukungnya, bukan seseorang yang akan membuatnya selalu khawatir!

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini, Tae?"

Lee Taemin terkekeh kecil saat melihat kebingungan diwajah Minho yang sedang melihat ke sekeliling ruang tempat latihan tembak. Taemin sengaja memilih tempat ini karena ruang tembak adalah satu-satunya tempat kedap suara sehingga bisa dipastikan Minho tidak akan mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di luar.

"Memintamu mengajariku cara menembak yang benar, apa itu salah?"sengaja Taemin menunjukkan ekspresi polos dan senyum manis miliknya.

Harus Minho akui jika hatinya selalu berdesir lembut jika melihat senyum manis Taemin walau sayang sekali dia terlanjur menyukai Kyuhyun sejak kecil. "Tidak biasanya..."gumannya seraya memalingkan kepalanya dan melangkah menjauh Taemin.

Diam-diam Taemin menyeringai kecil melihat Minho yang sedikit gugup saat dirinya berdiri begitu dekat. Semoga kali ini dia berhasil karena jika gagal lagi, maka Taemin tidak akan mau bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Biar saja Park Hae Jin yang melakukan bagiannya jika Minho melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti mendekati Kyuhyun lagi atau mengadu pada Kapten Park tentang hubungan rahasia sang Pewaris Kim dengan sahabatnya.

"Jangan besar kepala, Minho. Ini karena Kyuhyun sekarang tidak bisa membantuku lagi!"seru Taemin seraya mengenakan kacamata pelindung.

Segera Minho mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Taemin karena dia tidak mau mati bosan hanya melihat _namja_ berparas cantik itu berlatih. "Huh! Dia bahkan tidak pernah membalas pesanku! Menyebalkan sekali!"gerutunya dengan wajah merengut.

Mata Taemin terbelalak tidak percaya saat mendengar apa yang dilakukan _namja_ gila yang sedang memasukkan peluru dalam pistol itu. "Kau mengiriminya pesan? Untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau masih menyukainya? Dasar gila! Kalian itu _namja_ dan kita tinggal di Korut, kalau kau lupa!"bentak Taemin kasar tanpa peduli pada kilat marah di mata Minho.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tae...Luruskan lenganmu dan bidik dengan tepat sasaranmu!"desis Minho seraya memperbaiki posisi tangan Taemin yang memang disengaja.

" _Dasar keras kepala!"_ maki Taemin dalam hati seraya mulai menembak.

.

.

.

Sambil berlari cepat menuju kandung kuda yang bisa membuatnya mencapai _camp_ utara lebih dulu, Changmin menyeringai kecil saat membayangkan kekacauan yang sudah diciptakan Chansung dan juga Park Hae Jin yang memang sengaja melepaskan beberapa tawanan berbahaya yang berpikir mereka bisa menyuap kedua _namja_ yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Changmin itu. Semua ini memang harus dilakukan dan beberapa nyawa akan dikorbankan untuk menyelundupkan Lucien keluar dari _camp_ tanpa ketahuan.

"Kau sudah menunggu ditempatmu?"tanya Changmin pada Chansung melalui alat komunikasinya sambil memasang pelana pada kuda kesayangannya.

" _ **Tenang saja, aku sudah disini dan Richard juga sudah siap dengan helikopternya!"**_ sahut Chansung diseberang sana dengan suara keras. " _ **Park Hae Jin sudah memasang C4 tidak jauh dari jalanan menuju kearah pegunungan. Pastikan saja Kyuhyun tidak akan bergerak ketempat itu. Begitu bom itu meledak, kami akan segera terbang!"**_

Dengan mudah Changmin melompat keatas kuda hitam miliknya dan segera memacu kuda jantan itu menuju arah _camp_ utara yang terletak tepat disamping hutan dan dikelilingi gunung tinggi. "Kyu sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya! Bagaimana dengan Kai? Dia sudah sampai?"tanya Pewaris Kim itu setengah menjerit karena kudanya berlari secepat angin.

" _ **Dia mungkin sedang memindahkan semua organ itu sekarang dan Yesung membantunya. Daesung juga sudah mematikan semua CCTV yang tersebar disekitar kamar penyimpanan itu. Semua yang seharusnya mati di tiang gantungan akan menjemput ajal mereka malam ini!"**_

Seringai puas terulas diwajah tampan Kim Changmin karena dia yakin sekali rencana pertamanya ini akan berhasil tanpa halangan berarti. Semua tawanan yang bertekad lari dari siksaan _camp_ yang mengerikan itu pasti akan melawan habis-habisan. Kepintaran ajudan sang jenderal tidak mungkin akan menang melawan kelicikan Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu sendiri.

"Bagus sekali, Chan. Pastikan tidak ada kesalahan karena aku benci kalah!"

.

.

.

BUGH...BUGH...

Dengan penuh kemarahan Yoochun melayangkan tinju dan tendangan kuatnya pada para tawanan yang sudah melukai sejumlah prajurit yang berjaga, melawannya dan sekarang juga mencoba kabur dengan membuat keributan besar. Situasi begitu kacau karena para tawanan yang berhasil keluar itu juga membebaskan puluhan tawanan lain yang langsung berlarian ke segala arah untuk kabur.

"Hubungi villa! Minta bantuan lagi! Jangan biarkan 1 pun dari mereka melarikan diri!"perintah Yoochun keras pada TOP yang berada tak jauh darinya dan sedang melawan beberapa pria asing yang ditawan di _camp_ utara karena menyelundupkan senjata.

"Akan segera kulakukan, kapten!"teriak TOP seraya menghindari tendangan salah satu pria berkulit hitam itu yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. "Akan kubuat kalian menyesal karena sudah mencoba lari!"geram putra sulung Menteri Choi itu saat membalas pukulan pria itu dengan penuh emosi.

Ditengah kesibukannya mengendalikan kekacauan yang bisa menimbulkan banyak korban ini, Yoochun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dibalik semua kejadian ini. _Camp_ utara dijaga dengan begitu ketat, bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa melarikan diri dan membuat keributan sebesar ini jika tidak ada pihak dalam yang membantu!

"Akan kutemukan siapa orang dibalik semua ini!"geram Yoochun yang baru menyadari jika dia tidak melihat bayangan Hwang Chansung yang seharusnya ada disini membantunya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Sorry telat banget untuk update the heir bulan ini dan itu pun hanya bisa setengahnya karena gw mengeditnya sambil kerja. Dealine kerjaan menumpuk tapi gw janji bulan ini akan 2x update karena semua pasti ingin tahu kenapa pewaris kim bisa sampai tertembak. Apa choi minho akan berakhir ditangan taemin? Dan apa yang bakal Jaejoong lakukan saat tahu pemberontakan di camp utara adalah bagian dari rencana hyung-nya?

Anyway, thanks to all readers, reviews, followers, favourites, siders and guests yang tidak bosan untuk mengikuti FF panjang ini. Semua komen kalian selalu bisa memberikan ide untuk setiap chapter the heir. Untuk yang menanyakan ini akan berapa chapter, jujur gw tidak tahu tapi semoga tidak melewati 30.

SEE YOU VERY SOON


	24. Chapter 22- DAMN! WE WILL DIE!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANSION KIM**

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku, _ahjumma_? Apa kau lupa jika aku adalah tunangan Pewaris Kim?"

Lee Seohyun yang sedang berdiri angkuh ditengah ruang tamu mewah kediaman Jenderal Kim mendelik tajam pada _ahjumma_ Song yang baru saja memberitahunya jika saat ini sang Pewaris Kim tidak ada di ibukota. Dia sengaja datang malam ini dengan tujuan mengajak tunangannya yang selalu bersikap dingin itu untuk makan malam bersama dan apa yang ditemukannya?

Wajah menyebalkan seorang pelayan tua yang berani membalas tatapannya dengan sorot mata tajam dan menusuk!

"Tidak, Nona Lee. Tadi pagi Pewaris Kim, tuan muda Jaejoong dan sejumlah pengawal berangkat ke Villa Kim."suara _ahjumma_ Song terdengar begitu datar. Dia tidak menyukai _yeoja_ sombong yang sedang berusaha keras mencari perhatian dari kedua tuan muda yang diasuhnya sejak kecil.

Dalam diam, Seohyun berusaha mencari kebohongan dari mata _ahjumma_ Song walau yang didapatkannya hanya tatapan menyebalkan itu. "Bawakan aku secangkir _earl grey tea_! Pastikan tidak terlalu panas atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!"perintah Seohyun dengan nada mengancam yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Akan segera saya antarkan, Nona Lee."guman _ahjumma_ Song datar. "Dan anda tidak perlu mengancam saya!"sambungnya dengan senyum dingin pada Lee Seohyun yang sepertinya begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan beraninya.

"Kau berani membantahku, _ahjumma_? Aku ini adalah tunangan Changmin jadi sudah seharusnya kau melayaniku!"

Tanpa sadar Seohyun kembali berdiri seraya membentak kasar dan menatap berang pada _yeoja_ paro baya yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai kehadirannya. _'Ternyata memang benar kata appa, aku harus mulai menunjukkan taringku pada para pelayan dan pengawal mansion ini sebagai awalnya!_ 'batin Seohyun geram.

"Saya bukanlah seorang pelayan melainkan pengasuh tuan muda Jaejoong!"jawab _ahjumma_ Song lagi dengan senyum kaku. ' _Dan kau tidak akan pernah lebih dari seorang tunangan karena tuan mudaku mencintai sosok lain yang jauh lebih baik!'_

 _Ahjumma_ Song sudah tinggal dan bekerja di _mansion_ Kim selama berpuluh tahun. Sikap arogan dan kejam bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya apalagi sekarang yang berdiri dihadapannya hanyalah putri manja dari seorang menteri yang menjilat pada sang jenderal.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa kau datang Seohyun?"

Mulut Seohyun yang hampir saja mengeluarkan makian pada _ahjumma_ Song refleks terkatup rapat saat mendengar suara tajam yang bersumber dari sang jenderal yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah kaku bersama sejumlah pengawal. Disisi lain, Victoria Song sudah mengulum senyum karena kucing kecil yang tadi dengan angkuh berusaha menunjukkan taringnya itu sekarang gemetar dan terlihat pucat.

"Selamat datang, Jenderal Kim."

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

Ruang panel begitu sibuk dan terasa sempit karena dipenuhi sejumlah _namja_ berwajah datar yang bertugas memantau setiap sudut villa maupun _camp_ tawanan yang tersebar disekitar villa luas yang menjadi tempat pelatihan khusus ini. Jaejoong terlihat panic melihat kearah layar yang menunjukkan situasi di _camp_ utara yang tampak begitu mengerikan karena setiap prajurit dan bahkan Yoochun _hyung_ sedang sibuk bertarung dengan para tawanan yang terlihat begitu beringas.

"Lee Joon, cepat temukan dimana _hyung_ -ku! Kau juga harus menemukan posisi Kyuhyun untukku!"perintah Jaejoong pada salah satu pengawal Changmin tanpa peduli pada kesibukan Lee Joon yang sedang menangani puluhan CCTV dengan teliti sambil sesekali bicara melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

Lee Joon yang tahu dirinya harus menjaga adik kesayangan Pewaris Kim ini berusaha bersikap sopan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari CCTV yang harus diawasinya. "Tuan muda Kim pasti belum tiba di _camp_ dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia baru saja melaporkan posisinya padaku. Sebaiknya anda duduk dan jika aku menemukan hal penting, anda akan segera kupanggil!"

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong berkilat kesal saat mendengar suara sopan yang lebih terdengar seperti nasehat itu. Dia tahu para pengawal Changmin menganggapnya tidak lebih dari anak kecil yang rapuh dan harus selalu dijaga dengan baik namun suatu hari nanti akan Jaejoong buktikan pada semua orang jika anggapan itu salah besar!

"Aku ingin mendengar laporan darimu dalam 15 menit, Lee Joon-ssi atau kau akan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu!"ancaman dingin itu membuat Lee Joon begitu terkejut karena keluar dari mulut remaja yang biasanya tertawa riang sambil mengejek Taeyang.

.

.

.

 **CAMP UTARA**

Disisi lain _camp_ terluas di Villa Kim itu, tepatnya disalah satu kamar rahasia, dokter Jang dan sejumlah _namja_ berpakaian gelap dengan topeng diwajah sedang sibuk memasukkan sesuatu dalam beberapa _box_ raksasa yang sepertinya memang dirancang khusus. Tangan mereka bekerja cepat sambil berguman dengan suara bernada rendah.

"Semua organ itu sudah dimasukkan dalam truk dan kita bisa berangkat begitu Park Yoochun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengejar tawanan yang kabur!"ujar Kai cepat melalui alat komunikasinya yang tersambung dengan semua anggota _team_ -nya yang sedang menunggu di luar Villa.

" _ **Aku juga hampir mencapai tengah hutan! Pastikan saja kekacauan itu semakin menggila sehingga hyung-ku tidak sadar jika aku menghilang!"**_ suara Park Hae Jin terdengar sedikit tersenggal karena _namja_ itu pasti sedang berlari cepat.

Suara berat Hwang Chansung tiba-tiba saja juga masuk dalam saluran percakapan itu dan membuat Kai sedikit tersentak apalagi nada perintah pengawal utama Pewaris Kim itu begitu tajam dan sedikit mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Kai melirik pada objek yang masih terbaring tidur tanpa tahu kekacauan yang terjadi karena dirinya.

" _ **Bekerjalah lebih cepat! Aku hampir berlumut menunggu kalian disini! Dalam waktu 1 jam anak buah Petrova akan sampai disini untuk menukarkan senjata itu dengan pria bodoh yang harus kalian pastikan tetap hidup! Kesalahan sedikit saja maka kalian tahu apa hukumannya, bukan?"**_

Rahang Kim Kai mengetat dengan adrenalin yang menggila karena apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini memang sangat beresiko. Dengan mata sedingin es, _namja_ yang direkrut Changmin karena kemampuannya merangkai bahan peledak itu segera memberikan perintah tegas pada sejumlah anak buahnya yang berjaga di sekitar kamar rahasia itu.

"Beberapa dari kalian keluarlah dan lakukan apa saja untuk menambah keributan! Bakar saja salah satu gudang pakan, jika perlu! Pastikan Park Yoochun tetap sibuk!"

.

.

.

Saat Changmin tiba, situasi _camp_ utara sudah begitu kacau. Terlihat olehnya gudang pakan yang terbakar dan para prajurit yang berusaha memadamkan api. Raungan kemarahan, jeritan kesakitan dan suara tembakan terdengar hampir disetiap sudut tempat yang digunakan untuk menawan para pemberontak paling berbahaya atau orang-orang yang berpotensi menghancurkan pemerintah Korut.

Segera Changmin melompat turun dari kudanya dan mulai membantu para prajurit yang sedang berusaha melumpuhkan sejumlah tawanan yang memang sengaja dilepaskan untuk menambah kekacauan.

Dari sudut matanya, Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu juga melihat Park Yoochun yang dibantu TOP dan juga Taeyang yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan situasi bertarung dengan para tawanan berwajah sangar yang sedang melakukan perlawanan keras sedangkan sebagian yang lain tampak sudah mulai berlari kearah hutan atau pun gunung yang memang mengelilingi _camp_ yang paling ditakuti itu.

"Ini jauh lebih menarik daripada yang kubayangkan!"Changmin menyeringai kecil seraya menembakkan pistol ditangannya pada dada salah satu tawanan yang akan menghantam kepala Park Yoochun dengan sebuah balok kayu dari belakang.

Yoochun yang mendengar desingan peluru yang begitu dekat dengannya sedikit terkejut apalagi saat berbalik, matanya langsung melihat mayat tawanan yang baru saja dibunuh oleh Kim Changmin yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah kaku menahan marah dan pistol yang masih mengeluarkan bau mesiu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada, Yoochun-ssi?"herdik Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu langsung, mengacuhkan situasi kacau disekeliling mereka. "Kau ingin _camp_ ini hancur karena kelalaianmu itu?"Changmin menatap tajam pada TOP yang sepertinya ingin membela Park Yoochun yang sudah menggepalkan tangannya.

Dalam hati Yoochun sedikit terkejut dan bingung saat membalas tatapan tajam _namja_ jangkung yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah dingin, bagaimana bisa putra sang jenderal tiba-tiba muncul ditengah kekacauan ini. Bukankah seharusnya Pewaris muda yang selalu bersikap meremehkannya ini masih berada di ibukota.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Semua begitu... TUAN MUDA! AWAS, DIBELAKANGMU!"

.

.

.

Mobil _jeep_ yang membawa Kyuhyun dan sejumlah pengawal Changmin menuju _camp_ utara melaju cepat di jalanan berbatu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara tentang apa yang sedang terjadi disatu-satunya _camp_ yang selalu dijaga ketat itu. Tugas mereka hanyalah menjalankan apa yang sudah diperintahkan Sang Pewaris Kim dengan benar karena kegagalan harus dibayar dengan nyawa mereka!

"Kalian lihat itu? Disebelah utara!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun tersentak mendengar suara teriakan salah satu pengawal yang sudah berdiri meski _jeep_ yang mereka tumpangi tetap melaju cepat. Matanya segera melihat kearah yang ditunjuk pengawal bertubuh tinggi itu. "Ada yang mencoba lari melalui gunung! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka lepas!"serunya dengan nada tajam saat menyadari yang mereka lihat adalah beberapa tawanan _camp_ yang hampir memasuki gunung yang mengelilingi _camp_ utara.

"Tapi Pewaris Kim sudah memperingati kita, terutama kau untuk tidak masuk ke gunung itu apapun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun-ssi!"protes pengawal berwajah kaku yang sejak tadi duduk disampingnya dengan nada rendah.

Inilah yang membuatnya benci pada sikap arogan Changmin yang selalu saja berusaha melindunginya walau tahu Kyuhyun sangat mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. "Ck, jadi kita hanya akan diam seperti orang bodoh dan membiarkan tawanan itu kabur?"sindirnya telak yang membuat pengawal itu mengetatkan rahangnya.

"Dia pasti akan mati jika bom itu meledak!"desis pengawal itu pelan karena jika terjadi sesuatu pada Cho Kyuhyun, dia 'lah orang pertama yang pasti akan mati ditangan sang Pewaris Kim yang kejam itu.

"Kau bisa menjaminnya?"sergah Kyuhyun cepat dan tersenyum puas saat melihat pengawal pribadi kekasihnya itu terdiam tanpa mendebatnya kali ini. "Kita kejar! Pastikan dia tertangkap sebelum waktu yang ditentukan itu! Aku akan berusaha menghubungi Changmin atau Lee Joon di markas!"putusnya cepat sambil memberi perintah tegas pada pengemudi _jeep_ yang langsung menancap gas kearah gunung.

Jika tujuan Changmin melakukan semua ini adalah untuk mendapatkan dana sekaligus kepercayaan mutlak dari sang jenderal maka Kyuhyun juga bisa memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk menunjukkan kemampuan dan keberaniannya pada sang jenderal.

.

.

.

Mendengar teriakan peringatan dari Yoochun itu membuat Changmin refleks menghindar ke kiri seraya berbalik cepat dan melayangkan tendangan kuat pada tawanan yang sudah berani mencoba menyerangnya dengan sebuah batangan besi dari belakang. Dengan beringas tawanan itu kembali berdiri dan mencoba menyerangnya namun sayang sekali Changmin selalu bertarung dengan dingin hingga tanpa ragu kali ini dia menghantam kuat kepala tawanan itu ke tanah sebelum menginjak kuat perutnya dengan sepatu boots-nya yang bergerigi.

DOR DOR DOR

Emosi dan kemarahan dingin mendorong Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu menghujani tawanan berpakaian lusuh itu dengan beberapa kali tembakan hingga nyawanya melayang seketika dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Itu hanya sedikit ganjaran untuk orang yang sudah berani melawanku!"desis Changmin dengan seringai kejam yang membuat kekacauan ditempat itu sontak berhenti.

Sebagian tawanan yang tadinya masih melawan keras sekarang berdiri diam dengan tangan yang masih memegang balok ataupun senjata lainnya walau mata mereka semua sekarang terpaku pada sosok jangkung yang baru saja membunuh salah satu tawanan dengan begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan!

"Anda tidak bisa membunuh mereka begitu saja tuan muda! Jenderal Kim akan..."cegah Yoochun yang benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kim Changmin tepat didepan matanya.

Pembunuhan massal yang terjadi di _camp_ barat beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak boleh terulang!

Sebagai ajudan sang jenderal, Yoochun tahu hukum yang berlaku di Negara ini. Semua tawanan yang melawan dan mencoba kabur itu memang pasti akan dihukum berat, bahkan mungkin dijatuhi hukuman mati tapi nanti, setelah mereka mengatakan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa meloloskan diri dari jeruji besi beraliran listrik dan juga sensor gerak yang mengililing _camp_ atau mungkin siapa yang orang yang membantu mereka.

' _Dimana sebenarnya Hae Jin saat aku membutuhkannya? Bukankah tadi dia masih ada disini membantuku melawan para tawanan? Aku yakin sekali ada yang tidak beres karena tidak biasanya Pewaris Kim melakukan sesuatu tanpa Hwang Chansung yang belum juga terlihat hingga saat ini!'_

Dengan kasar Yoochun menghentikan pikirannya yang mulai berbahaya karena tanpa sadar dirinya sudah mencurigai pewaris sang jenderal yang sedang memandang dingin setiap tawanan yang terlihat menunduk ketakutan itu. "Sang Jenderal mungkin tidak akan setuju dengan tindakan yang anda ambil!"gumam Yoochun sambil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang _camp_ ini ada dibawah kekuasaanku dan hanya perintahku yang harus kaujalankan, Kapten Park! Jadi, kuperintahkan kau menembak mati semua yang masih mencoba untuk kabur atau melawan! Sekarang ikat mereka semua, cambuk 50 kali!"titah Changmin dengan raut wajah sedingin es pada Park Yoochun yang tampak ingin membantah perintahnya lagi.

Meski tidak setuju dengan perintah kejam itu, yang bisa Yoochun lakukan saat ini hanya mematuhinya. Dengan langkah cepat _namja_ Park itu mulai mengumpulkan para tawanan bersama sejumlah pengawal. Beberapa dari mereka yang masih mencoba kabur langsung ditembak dan harus merenggang nyawa. Suasana kembali kacau, kali ini bukan karena pertarungan tapi karena bunyi tembakan dan jeritan memohon ampun.

"Taeyang, ambil mobil dan kejar mereka yang mungkin sedang menuju ke perbatasan disebelah utara. Bawa sejumlah pengawal! Bunuh saja yang melawan! Jangan biarkan mereka melewati gerbang!"perintah Changmin pada adik TOP yang langsung melirik bingung pada Park Yoochun yang hanya bisa mengangguk disamping Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja mengambil alih semuanya.

Baru saja Taeyang mulai berjalan menuju _jeep_ , saat langkahnya terhenti dan tiba-tiba saja putra Menteri Choi itu kembali berlari kearah Changmin,"Tapi, tuan muda. Aku..."cicit Taeyang yang sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan sorot mata Changmin yang berkilau aneh. Dia memang diajarkan untuk membunuh semua musuh Korut namun Taeyang belum pernah melakukannya!

"Lakukan perintahku atau kutembak kau sekarang juga!"desis Changmin dengan suara tajam pada _namja_ berambut cepak yang langsung berlari menjalankan perintahnya. "Dan sebagian dari kalian ikut aku menyisiri hutan. Aku yakin sekali pasti ada yang memilih bersembunyi untuk menunggu situasi aman!"

Mata Yoochun kembali melebar. Tidak salah dengarkah dia jika Pewaris Kim yang sombong ini ingin memburu para tawanan itu sendiri?

"Tunggu, tuan muda...Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Sebaiknya kita memanggil Chansung atau adikku saja yang melakukan tugas berbahaya itu!"saran Yoochun berusaha mencegah Changmin yang baru saja mengambil senjata dari tangan salah satu penjaga.

Dalam hati Changmin menyeringai kecil, dia tahu pasti ajudan _appa_ -nya itu sedang memancingnya untuk mengatakan dimana Chansung berada saat ini. "Kalau begitu hubungi Park Hae Jin sekarang. Minta dia menyusulku ke hutan dan untuk masalah Chansung, itu bukan urusanmu, kapten!"desisnya dingin sebelum mulai melangkah kearah gerbang yang memisahkan _camp_ utara dengan hutan liar dengan sejumlah pengawal bersenjata lengkap.

Rahang Yoochun mengeras, dia tidak mau lagi dibodohi _namja_ muda yang arogan dan sangat meremehkannya itu. "TOP, kejar adikmu dan pastikan dia tidak membunuh semua tawanan yang harus kita introgasi hidup-hidup!"desisnya pelan pada sulung Choi yang langsung mengangguk dan menjalankan tugas dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku yakin sekali kau dan sahabatmu itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu tuan muda!"gumam Yoochun pelan sebelum memberi isyarat pada beberapa anak buah yang setia padanya untuk ikut masuk dalam hutan mengejar sang Pewaris Kim.

Dia harus membuktikan kecurigaannya!

.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

"Ya Tuhan! Lee Joon kau harus melihat ini?"

Suara teriakan itu menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang sedang mondar mandir di ruang panel tanpa peduli langkah berderapnya mungkin sudah menganggu konsentrasi para _namja_ yang sedang sibuk mengawasi CCTV. Tergesa remaja bermata bulat itu menghampiri Daesung, _namja_ yang baru saja berteriak memanggil Lee Joon yang terlihat masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Apa? Aku sedang sibuk memantau bagian selatan!"sahut Lee Joon acuh. Matanya lelah karena mengawasi puluhan layar dan dia tidak butuh drama aneh Daesung yang sering berlebihan.

"Gunung! Kyuhyun masuk ke gunung itu dengan pengawal yang pergi bersamanya?"teriak Daesung lagi. Kali ini dengan nada takut yang tidak disembunyikannya dan membuat seluruh _namja_ di ruangan itu, termasuk Jaejoong bergegas mengerubungi tempatnya dan melotot pada sejumlah layar yang menunjukkan wilayah pegunungan yang mengelilingi _camp_ utara.

Kedua mata Seungri terbelalak tidak percaya saat sudah melihat apa yang dimaksudkan Daesung. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas kuat bahu Daesung yang terasa begitu tegang. Seluruh tubuh _namja_ yang baru bergabung dengan _team_ rahasia Pewaris Kim itu mendadak mati rasa karena sosok Kyuhyun yang ada dilayar itu sedang berlari cepat memasuki gunung dengan senapan laras panjang ditangan kanannya.

"Ini gila! Cepat hubungi Park! Kata padanya untuk menon-aktifkan benda itu! Matilah kita jika sesuatu sampai terjadi pada Kyuhyun! Pewaris Kim pasti tidak akan ragu membunuh kita semua!"desak Seungri yang terlihat begitu ketakutan meraih ponsel khusus yang digunakan _team_ mereka untuk berkomunikasi.

Dalam sekejab ruang panel itu semakin sibuk. Setiap orang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka dan bicara dengan nada cepat dengan siapa pun yang mereka hubungi. Jaejoong yang masih berdiri bersidekap, mengamati layar yang terus menunjukkan posisi Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang bertarung dengan beberapa tawanan yang dengan cepat berhasil dilumpuhkannya dengan tembakan dikaki. Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah serius kekasih _hyung_ -nya itu namun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Lee Joon dan yang lainnya begitu khawatir.

"Kita harus bisa mencegahnya masuk ke tengah gunung, Hwang! Ini bencana besar kalau benda itu sampai meledak saat dia disana!"teriakan berang Lee Joon itu membuat seluruh ruang panel terasa diselimuti ketegangan. "Harus ada yang kesana dan memaksanya menjauh dari gunung itu!"raung Lee Joon lagi sebelum membanting alat komunikasi mereka.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi melihat ketakutan dan kepanikan anak buah Changmin itu akhirnya tidak mampu lagi berdiam diri. Dia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya sedang terjadi dan itu melibatkan Kyuhyun karena semua pengawal Changmin terlihat begitu takut akan amukan _hyung_ -nya. Dengan wajah dingin Jaejoong mendekati Lee Joon yang sudah pucat pasi dan memegang ponselnya seperti tali penyelamat.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengejar tawanan yang lari kearah gunung? Jelaskan padaku dan jangan coba untuk berbohong karena jika kalian melakukan itu maka aku akan menghubungi sang jenderal detik ini juga!"ancamnya dengan nada kasar yang membuat semua _namja_ diruangan panel terdiam dan saling melirik bingung.

"Tapi...Ck, kami tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu tuan muda! Ini sangat berbahaya dan anda masih..."ucapan Lee Joon terhenti oleh tamparan keras yang membakar pipinya.

PLAKKK

"Kau ingin mengatakan aku masih kecil? Kau pikir siapa dirimu, Lee Joon-ssi? Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun atau kubunuh kau!"dengan nekad Jaejoong merebut pistol yang ada dipinggang Seungri dan menempelkan ujung pistol itu ke kepala Lee Joon yang langsung terdiam karena terkejut.

Daesung melihat kilau dingin dimata putra bungsu Jenderal Kim yang sepertinya tidak ragu untuk menembak. "Ada C4 di sekitar gunung itu dan...YAKKKK TUAN MUDAAAA...MAU KEMANA KAU? TUAN MUDA JAEJOONG!" Daesung yang belum selesai menjelaskan sontak menjerit panic saat melihat Kim Jaejoong yang sudah berbalik dan menghambur keluar dari ruang panel begitu saja.

"Ya Tuhan, matilah kita semua! Siapa pun kejar dia!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun masuk ke gunung itu?"

" _ **Dia mengejar beberapa tawanan yang masuk ke gunung itu! Kami juga melihat Kyuhyun sudah berhasil melumpuhkan 2 dari 6 orang yang masih bersembunyi!"**_

Sambil terus berlari cepat diantara pepohonan dan semak yang tumbuh liar di hutan yang mulai gelap itu, Changmin memaki kasar laporan yang baru saja diterimanya dari Lee Joon yang terdengar ketakutan dan panic. Bayangan jika saat ini kekasihnya itu ada disekitar gunung yang akan mereka ledakan membuat seluruh tubuh Changmin terasa dingin dan otaknya terus memerintahkan agar dirinya segera pergi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun-nya.

"Hubungi siapa saja! Bawa Kyuhyun keluar dari gunung itu! Waktu kalian hanya 30 menit dari sekarang!"bentak Changmin seraya melihat sekilas jam tangan yang melingkari tangannya. Hatinya begitu ketakutan tapi dia juga yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya. "Siapa saja yang mengerti tentang bom, pergi dan matikan benda sialan itu! BATALKAN LEDAKAN DI GUNUNG! KALIAN DENGAR?"perintahnya lagi dengan nada yang semakin tajam.

Ini benar-benar masalah besar yang tidak pernah diperkirakannya!

Disatu sisi, Changmin sedang mengejar beberapa tawanan sebagai alibi agar dia bisa mencapai tempat Chansung sedang menunggunya bersama Park Hae Jin di perbatasan yang bisa menghubungkan antara _camp_ utara dan _camp_ barat. Disisi lain, Changmin juga tahu jauh dibelakangnya, ajudan sang _appa_ yang mencurigainya pasti sedang mengejar dan memata-matai dirinya.

" _ **Akan segera kami lakukan, tuan muda! Tenanglah, kami pasti bisa mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari sana! Taemin akan dalam perjalanan kesana!"**_ sahut suara Daesung yang terdengar lebih tegas.

"Kalian semua akan kubunuh jika dia sampai terluka sedikit pun!"ancam Changmin telak sebelum memutuskan alat komunikasinya.

Dalam hati Changmin terus berdoa agar Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia tahu pasti kekasihnya itu tidak akan gegabah meski sangat keras kepala. Rencana besarnya ini tidak boleh sampai mengorbankan nyawa satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya mau melakukan semua kegilaan ini. Seharusnya tadi dia bawa saja Kyuhyun bersamanya daripada membiarkan kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu menggunakan _jeep_!

"Tuan muda...Yang mengejar kita semakin banyak!"beritahu salah satu pengawal yang berlari cepat disampingnya.

Tanpa memperlambat kecepatan larinya, Changmin menoleh kebelakang dan memang benar dia bisa melihat sejumlah titik merah hampir 700 meter dari mereka melalui kacamata _infrared_ yang dipakainya. "Pakai topeng kalian dan lepaskan seragam itu sekarang! Kita berpencar dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengikutiku lagi setelah persimpangan itu!"

"Baik, kami mengerti!"

Dan setelah itu semua pengawal itu melakukan bagian mereka sesuai instruksi dari sang Pewaris Kim yang sudah berlari secepat kilat untuk menghindari setiap jebakan yang ada di hutan ini. Tujuan utamanya memang bukan menangkap tawanan yang lari tapi memastikan Katerina Petrova sudah mengirimkan senjatanya sebelum Lucien Osborne siap diterbangkan ke Rusia!

Saat tahu hanya tersisa Josh, pengawal pribadi yang selalu bersamanya selain Chansung, Changmin yang sedang berlari cepat bergegas kembali menghidupkan alat komunikasi khusus ditelinga kirinya. Beberapa detik tidak terdengar suara apapun hingga Changmin mulai khawatir hingga suara menyebalkan itu terdengar dan membuatnya emosi seketika.

" _ **Kau menganggu! Aku sedang sibuk!"**_

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Cho _evil?_ Ingin membuatku mati karena khawatir? Keluar dari gunung itu sekarang juga atau aku akan kesana dan mengeluarkanmu sendiri!"herdik Changmin kasar dengan suara tertahan apalagi saat dia menangkap suara pertarungan dan nafas tersengal Kyuhyun ditelinganya.

Dengan jelas Changmin juga mendengar suara tawa jahil yang selalu mampu membuat perasaannya campur aduk. _**"Ck, kau takut aku mati iblis Kim? Manis sekali! Aku akan keluar dalam 10 menit! Dengan semua tawanan yang mencoba lari ini!"**_

.

.

.

"Kapten mereka menghilang!"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu! Tadi mereka masih ada didepan kita!"bentak Yoochun kasar pada salah satu pengawal yang baru saja melaporkan jika sang Pewaris Kim dan rombongan pengawalnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Itu benar, kapten! Mereka semua menghilang...Kami tidak melihat apapun lagi dalam jarak 500 meter!"lapor pengawal lainnya tak lama kemudian yang membuat wajah Yoochun menggeras.

Laporan kedua itu membuat Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kesekeliling hutan yang mulai gelap itu. "Kita berpencar dan jika kalian melihat tawanan yang kabur atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan, segera lumpuhkan tapi jangan bunuh!"perintahnya tegas sebelum mengambil jalur kiri.

Wajah Yoochun sudah bersimbah peluh namun ajudan Jenderal Kim itu tidak peduli karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah dia bisa mengejar Kim Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang padahal tadi jelas masih ada didepan mereka dengan sejumlah anak buah yang dibawanya.

"Lihat sebelah kiri dan aku akan melihat sebelah kanan!"desis Yoochun pada sejumlah anak buah yang ikut bersamanya.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang bersuara, semua bersiaga dengan senjata yang siap ditembakan. "Kapten! Ada sesuatu disebelah selatan anda!"

Cepat Yoochun berbalik kearah yang dimaksud anak buahnya dan benar dia memang melihat beberapa semak liar disekitar sana bergerak liar seperti ada yang baru saja melewatinya. "Kita kearah sana!"putusnya cepat. _"Akan kutemukan apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mengejar para tawanan itu sendiri!_ "tekad Yoochun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, Changmin hampir mencapai bagian terakhir sebelum perbatasan dimana Chansung dan Park Hae Jin pasti sedang menunggunya saat berondongan tembakan tiba-tiba terdengar tak jauh darinya. "Dasar bajingan! Dia tidak lelah terus mengejarku sejauh ini! Josh, ambil arah utara! Sesatkan dia atau pengawal yang dibawanya!"perintah Changmin pada Josh yang hanya mengangguk sebelum berlari menjauh.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan bukti apapun, Kapten Park!"dibalik topeng hitam yang dikenakannya Changmin menyeringai lebar sambil menghindari setiap tembakan yang terus diarahkannya dengan lompat tinggi dan cepat yang dipelajari dari si sombong Dimitri beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Baru saja Changmin akan melompat kearah kanan untuk menhindari tembakan yang terus berasal dari sebelah kiri saat apa yang tidak diperkirakannya terjadi. "Arghh! _Damn!_ Berani sekali dia menembakku!"erang Changmin tertahan sambil menahan sakit karena peluru yang baru saja menembus lengan kanannya terasa membakar seluruh kulitnya.

"Chan, ini aku. Kalian lakukan saja semuanya tanpa aku! Park Yoochun terus mengejarku dan aku akan berusaha membawanya sejauh mungkin dari perbatasan selatan! Pastikan setiap kotak senjata itu asli sebelum kau menunjukkan wajah Osborne pada mereka!"

" _ **Akan kulakukan Chwang! Hati-hatilah karena menurut Hae Jin, hyung-nya itu bisa sangat licik!"**_

Rahang Changmin terkatup rapat menahan sakit saat memberi perintah cepat pada Chansung tanpa mengatakan jika dirinya tertembak. Bukannya berhenti berlari karena luka ditangannya yang terus mengucurkan darah, sang Pewaris Kim malah semakin mempercepat larinya karena sekarang tujuannya adalah sampai ke _camp_ utara dengan sejumlah tawanan yang sudah dipersiapkan anak buahnya.

Tanpa luka tembakan atau pun darah ditangan kanannya!

"Licik? Aku ini berkali lipat lebih licik dan kau itu terlalu naïf jika berpikir bisa menjebakku dengan taktik murahan seperti ini, Park Yoochun!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk semua reader yang tidak boring dan selalu memberikan ide dan saran yang bagus banget. Chapter ini hampir semua changmin so yang changmin lover pasti senang 'kan? Mungkin ini terlalu detail, tapi gw hanya ingin mengambarkannya dan bukan men-skip beberapa bagian agar cerita menjadi lebih cepat. Maaf banget jika ada yang mengeluh cerita ini terlalu detail.

To mbak Deva : idenya dipakai dan Jaejoong tentu saja gk akan jadi anak penurut.

PS : MLW AKAN DI UPDATE PALING CEPAT KAMIS, KALAU TIDAK MINGGU DEPAN.

SEE YOU ALL NEXT MONTH!


	25. Chapter 23- LOVE, TRICKERY, WORRIED!

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	26. Chapter 24 - SIAPA YANG MENEMBAKMU?

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur lambat, typos, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERBATASAN KORUT**

" _Camp_ utara kacau balau tapi anak buah kita sudah berhasil mengendalikannya! Kabar buruknya, Park Yoochun ikut mengejar Pewaris Kim ke hutan bersama sejumlah anak buahnya. _Hyung_ -mu yang mengerikan itu juga meminta kedua Choi bersaudara untuk mengejar tawanan yang lari ke perbatasan sebelah utara!"

Laporan cepat dari Kim Kai yang baru saja tiba dengan truk besar yang berisi organ dan objek penting itu membuat Chansung yang bisa merasakan jika Changmin sedang berada dalam bahaya refleks memaki pelan tentang sifat menyebalkan Park Yoochun tanpa peduli pada reaksi Park Hae Jin yang berdiri dengan wajah datar disampingnya.

Situasi ini semakin kacau saja setiap menitnya, terlebih mereka belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada Cho Kyuhyun yang nekad masuk ke gunung yang akan diledakkan untuk menyamarkan suara helicopter mereka. Chansung yang sangat mengenal Changmin tahu sahabatnya itu pasti sedang berperang dalam hati antara pergi menyelamatkan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu atau memastikan rencana besar yang telah disusunnya selama ini berhasil.

"Berapa waktu yang dimiliki Kyuhyun sekarang?"suara tajam Chansung seperti menuntut kejujuran dari Park Hae Jin yang meringis kecil sambil berguman 15 menit. "Kalau kita bisa melewati malam ini, kau harus mulai mengajarkan Taemin bagaimana cara menjinakkan bom! Jangan hanya sibuk saling melumat!"desis Chansung dingin pada Kim Kai yang langsung tersenyum kaku.

Mata Park Hae Jin memicing tajam sebelum menyeringai kecil pada Kim Kai. Ternyata ini alasan Lee Taemin tidak serius menjalankan tugasnya mendekati Choi Minho yang berpotensi membahayakan hubungan Pewaris Kim dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh tak terduga!

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Chan. Kita semua tahu Kyuhyun itu sangat cerdik dan dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Setelah barang itu kita terima, biarkan saja Kai yang pergi sendiri sedangkan kau bisa langsung menuju gunung itu untuk memastikan situasi Kyuhyun dan aku sendiri akan pergi mencari _hyung_ -ku!"

Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Chansung yang berusaha focus pada tugas penting yang masih harus dilakukannya,"Baik, kita lakukan saranmu itu, Park! Ck, kalian akan melihat sendiri apa yang bisa dilakukan Changmin jika _namja_ Cho itu sampai terluka!"dari kejauhan Chansung melihat beberapa mobil dan sebuah truk besar melaju kearah mereka.

Putra tunggal Menteri Hwang yang selalu menjadi orang kepercayaan Pewaris Kim itu segera berdiri tegak dengan senjata terangkat seraya memberi tanda pada sejumlah pengawalnya agar bersiaga, termasuk Park Hae Jin dan Kim Kai. Malam ini mereka akan menerima beberapa paket istimewa dari Petrova setelah menunjukkan bukti jika Lucien Osborne masih hidup!

"Bersiaplah, mereka datang!"

.

.

.

Teriakan nyaring Jaejoong itu segera mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari setiap arahan Taemin tentang jalur tercepat yang bisa mereka ambil. Apa yang dilihatnya membangkitkan semua insting bertahan hidup Kyuhyun karena didepan mereka sekarang berdiri tegak 2 tawanan berbadan besar yang bisa dipastikan sedang berusaha menghalangi mereka untuk keluar dari gunung.

"Enak saja kalian ingin keluar dari gunung ini dan membiarkan kami mati seperti binatang!"salah satu tawanan itu meraung marah sambil mengarahkan balok besar yang dipegangnya kearah Kyuhyun, sepertinya tawanan itu sudah tahu tentang bom yang tertanam di gunung ini.

"Jika kami mati maka putra kesayangan jenderal kejam itu juga harus ikut mati bersama kami! Jadi jangan berharap bisa keluar! Langkahi mayat kami dulu jika kau bisa!"seru yang lainnya dengan seringai menyeramkan dan mata yang berkilau membunuh.

Ancaman mengerikan itu membuat ketakutan mulai memenuhi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja dibanjiri keringat dingin. Mata kedua tawanan itu menatapnya dengan sorot yang begitu kejam seperti ingin menelannya. Dalam sekian detik Jaejoong sadar mereka serius ingin membunuhnya dan tidak akan ragu melakukannya dengan kejam.

Meski sedang ketakutan, Jaejoong tetap tidak mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan kedua tawanan itu. Dia bisa bertarung, dia diajari semua cara melindungi diri dan dia juga sudah membuktikan dirinya mampu membunuh tapi Kim Jaejoong tetap hanyalah remaja 15 tahun yang tidak pernah menghadapi musuh secara nyata!

Selama ini Jaejoong hanya bertarung menghadapi Yoochun dan beberapa guru bela diri lainnya yang pasti akan menyerah atau mengalah untuknya!

"Kyu..."lirih Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang juga sudah basah oleh keringat dan diliputi aura ketegangan yang bisa dirasakannya.

Mendengar suara kecil yang sarat ketakutan itu, Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang sungguh tidak menyangka mereka akan dihadang refleks maju selangkah untuk menutupi tubuh kecil Jaejoong. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras dan matanya menajam, ini bukan saatnya dia untuk merasa takut apalagi ragu. Dia adalah pengawal Jaejoong dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi remaja ini dengan cara apapun!

Hidup mereka sedang dipertaruhkan dan sekarang pilihan mereka hanya satu! Dibunuh atau membunuh!

"Jangan perlihatkan rasa takutmu, Jaejoongie. Percayalah kita pasti akan keluar dari tempat ini sebelum bom meledak karena aku akan membunuh kedua tawanan itu secepat mungkin! Lagipula aku masih punya pistol yang berisi peluru! Jadi tenanglah, tuan muda."

Melihat senyum kecil yang terasa kaku di bibir Kyuhyun itu membuat Jaejoong tahu jika kekasih _hyung_ -nya sedang berbohong padanya karena jika pistol itu memang masih berisi peluru maka Kyuhyun pasti sudah menembak kedua tawanan itu tanpa ragu. _Jika Kyuhyun saja begitu berani, kenapa aku harus takut? Lagipula aku juga harus bisa menjaga Kyu untuk hyungie,_ pikir Jaejoong nekad. Semua rasa takut yang tadi memenuhi hatinya seolah lenyap tak berbekas, Jaejoong tersenyum penuh percaya diri pada kekasih _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Aku tidak takut selama ada kau! Kita akan hadapi mereka bersama, Kyu! Jadi waktu yang terbuang tidak akan semakin banyak!"ucapnya tegas dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun yang pasti akan melarangnya, putra kesayangan Jenderal Kim itu sudah melompat maju kedepan dan mulai menyerang salah satu tawanan yang sedang tertawa mengejek keberaniannya.

Selama beberapa detik Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya, terlalu terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang sudah membuang semua rasa takutnya dan mulai bertarung dengan cara yang begitu indah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin percaya diri jika mereka tidak akan mati. _"Adikmu memang sangat hebat, Chwang. Dia memang pantas disebut permata hati Korut."_ batin Kyuhyun dengan seringai lebar seraya mulai maju menghadapi lawan yang tersisa untuknya dengan emosi dingin.

Jika Jaejoong bertarung masih dengan perasaan ragu dan sedikit kaku, maka Kyuhyun menghabisi musuhnya dengan cepat dan tanpa keraguan. "Matilah kau!"tanpa ampun _namja_ berambut ikal itu menghantam balok kayu yang berhasil direbutnya pada kepala tawanan yang sudah terjatuh dan memohon ampun lewat sorot mata yang redup itu.

Disisi lain, Jaejoong menggunakan gagang senapan Kyuhyun untuk melumpuhkan tawanan yang dihadapinya. Sepatu _boot_ s yang dikenakan remaja cantik itu menginjak kuat perut tawanan yang melotot tidak percaya karena dirinya bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang remaja kurus dengan penampilan yang tidak menyakinkan.

BUGHHH...

Kyuhyun yang tahu jika Jaejoong masih merasa takut untuk mengakhiri nyawa seseorang segera mengambil pisau kecil yang terselip di pinggangnya dan melempar tepat pada jantung tawanan yang sudah tersungkur. Darah perlahan mulai membanjiri dada tawanan yang mati dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka lebar itu.

"Ayo pergi! Kau harus bisa berlari secepat mungkin Jaejoong! Jangan pernah berhenti apapun yang terjadi!"dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun menarik tangan remaja yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut melihat tindakan kejam yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Taemin, aku akan segera keluar!

"Aku mengerti Kyu!"

" _ **Kami akan bersiap! Cepatlah...Waktu kalian hanya 5 menit!"**_

.

.

.

 **PERBATASAN KORUT**

" _ **Ledakan gunung itu sekarang! Kyuhyun sudah aman bersamaku!"**_

Laporan dari Lee Taemin itu membuat ketiga _namja_ yang baru saja melakukan pertukaran dengan Petrova itu bisa bernafas lega dan saling berbagi senyum lebar. Ancaman akan amukan dari sang Pewaris Kim sekarang telah hilang karena kekasih tercintanya yang keras kepala itu sudah aman dan keluar dari gunung itu!

"Ayo kita pergi Kai dan lakukan bagianmu, Park!"

Dengan senyum lebar Chansung menepuk kuat bahu Park Hae Jin yang hanya menyeringai sebelum berlari cepat bersama Kim Kai kearah helicopter yang sudah menunggu mereka. Organ dan objek penting itu akan dipindahkan ke _camp_ barat sebelum besok malam diterbangkan ke Rusia, sedangkan Chansung sendiri harus kembali ke Villa Kim dalam waktu 2 jam sebelum Park Yoochun semakin mencurigai dirinya yang menghilang selama kekacauan terjadi.

" _Katerina Petrova tidak akan pernah menduga jika Lucien Osborne yang dicintainya akan menjadi mata-mata bagi Pewaris Kim!"_ batin Chansung dengan seringai licik saat matanya menatap sosok pria asing yang masih tertidur itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa peduli pada kegelapan malam dan jebakan berbahaya yang memenuhi hutan, Park Yoochun dan para pengawalnya berlari secepat mungkin untuk segera tiba di _camp_ utara yang berjarak 2 km lagi. Dia bertekad akan membuktikan sesuatu malam ini juga karena Yoochun semakin yakin apa yang terjadi di _camp_ utara bukanlah kebetulan, tidak mungkin para tawanan itu bisa lepas begitu saja. Jika dirinya berhasil menemukan orang yang ditembaknya itu, maka semua konspirasi akan terbongkar!

SRETTTT..TAP..TAP...

Bunyi gemerisik dedaunan dan langkah kaki yang sedang berlari cepat membuat Yoochun memberi isyarat agar kelompoknya berhenti. Ada yang sedang berlari kearahnya dan mungkin saja itu Kim Changmin. Akan menjadi sebuah prestasi yang sangat bagus jika Yoochun bisa menangkap basah pewaris muda yang sangat mencurigakan dan mulai membuatnya gerah itu.

" _Hyung!"_

Panggilan dari suara familiar itu membuat Yoochun menghembuskan nafas yang ditahannya terlebih dalam beberapa detik dia melihat sosok Hae Jin yang muncul dari balik salah satu pohon besar dengan nafas terengah dan tubuh banjir keringat. "Darimana saja kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang tadi?"herdik Yoochun dengan suara pelan setelah memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk pergi dulu.

"Aku mengejar tawanan itu kearah barat dan setelah aku kembali ke _camp_ , prajurit yang ada disana memintaku untuk mencarimu atau Pewaris Kim."

Mata Yoochun menatap tajam penuh selidik pada adiknya yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu. "Apa kau menemukan Pewaris Kim? Apa kau melihat atau mendengar sesuatu di hutan itu?"tanyanya setelah memutuskan tidak mungkin Hae Jin melakukan hal-hal aneh diluar sepengetahuannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihat apapun!"

.

.

.

Mobil _jeep_ itu melaju kencang meninggalkan gunung yang baru saja meledak dan menimbulkan percikan api yang membumbung tinggi, juga bunyi yang begitu keras untuk menutupi suara baling-baling helicopter yang sedang membawa bagian penting dari rencana pertama Changmin. Wajah semua pengawal terlihat berseri karena ledakan itu adalah tanda jika semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana dan mereka akan mendapat pujian dari sang Pewaris Kim.

"Semua aman! Kuulangi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun sudah bersamaku! Situasi aman dan kau tidak perlu kembali kesini, Chan!"

Dari tempatnya duduk di kursi belakang bersama Jaejoong yang sepertinya kelelahan dan masih sedikit _shock,_ Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Taemin, sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu berbeda dan sedang sibuk memberikan laporan dengan suara tegas yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun dengar pada beberapa orang tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini sangatlah aneh untuk Kyuhyun karena sepengetahuannya, Taemin itu pendiam dan tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan siapa pun, selain dirinya!

Sejak kecil Kyuhyun mengenal Taemin. Mereka bersahabat dekat dan berbagi semua cerita rahasia tapi malam ini Kyuhyun sadar, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak pernah Taemin katakan padanya dan itu sungguh membuatnya kecewa. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, dia tahu sekali kemunculan Taemin untuk mematikan bom itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Karena yang tahu ada bom tertanam di gunung itu hanyalah para pengikut setiaChangmin.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, Lee Taemin-ssi!"desis Kyuhyun dingin tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan sedikit pun rasa kecewanya pada Taemin yang baru saja melepaskan _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya dan sekarang berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot yang penuh penyesalan.

Taemin melirik sekilas pengawal pribadi Changmin yang memegang kemudi sebelum kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu dingin. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyu...Aku hanya...Dengar Kyu, aku melakukan semua ini dengan alasan tertentu dan salah satunya itu karena kau!"

Dengusan malas refleks keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat mendengar alasan klise itu. Apa hubungan dirinya dengan fakta jika Taemin ternyata adalah bagian dari _team_ rahasia yang dibentuk Changmin? Apa Taemin adalah orang yang selalu melaporkan keadaannya pada Changmin? Apa Taemin pernah tulus ingin menjadi sahabatnya? Atau semua persahabatan mereka selama ini hanya kebohongan besar yang diciptakan Changmin untuknya?

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Ternyata selain ahli sandi, sekarang kau juga ahli meramal! Hebat sekali!"kecam Kyuhyun yang mulai terbawa emosi karena pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai dugaan buruk yang ditakutinya. "Apa kau pernah menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, Taeminie? Atau selama ini kau bersamaku hanya karena perintah dari Changmin?"

Mata yang berkilat menahan amarah dan kesedihan itu sangat dikenali Taemin yang selalu bersama Kyuhyun setiap hari. Dia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun sangat kecewa dan merasa dibohongi. Dalam hati, Taemin memaki kasar Kim Changmin yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi pelik ini. _"Aku harus bisa mendinginkan masalah ini sebelum kami tiba di camp utara."_ tekad Taemin dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya!

"Kau itu satu-satunya sahabatku, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bahkan rela mati untukmu! Semua ini juga kulakukan karena aku sangat menyayangimu! Aku hanya berusaha menjagamu selama Changmin pergi! Memastikan tidak ada yang mendekatimu tapi sekali pun aku tidak pernah bermaksud berbohong padamu. Percayalah, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kejujuran dalam sepasang mata Taemin yang berkilat karena airmata yang ditahan sahabatnya itu. Dia juga bisa mendengar kejujuran dari setiap kalimat tegas yang terucap dari mulut Taemin. Tapi bisakah dia percaya jika selama ini Taemin berbohong hanya demi dirinya? Itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal!

"Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti, Tae..."gumam Kyuhyun pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari mata Taemin yang sedang memohon pengertiannya.

Walau duduk diam dan hanya mendengar perdebatan sengit antara Kyuhyun dan Lee Taemin yang sekarang terlihat begitu sedih namun Jaejoong bisa merasakan ketegangan yang menyelimuti _jeep,_ terutama Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat kecewa _._ "Kyu, ada apa? Apa kau marah pada _hyungie_?"tanyanya pelan.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong yang selalu menaruh kepercayaan padanya itu membuat Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan meremas kuat jemari remaja yang dengan berani masuk ke gunung yang penuh dengan tawanan berbahaya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, tuan muda. Sekarang istirahatlah. Kau pasti kelelahan."Kyuhyun mengukir senyum kecil untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang sepertinya kali ini memilih menuruti ucapannya.

Ditengah lamunannya _, earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinga Kyuhyun bergetar pelan. Dengan malas dia menghidupkan alat itu dan langsung bicara. "Jangan khawatir, Chwang. Aku baik-baik saja. Kami semua sedang menuju ke _camp_ utara sekarang. Sekarang Jaejoong juga ada bersamaku!"beritahu Kyuhyun cepat sambil menyingkirkan dulu perasaan marah dan kecewanya pada Changmin karena seburuk apapun yang terjadi sekarang atau pun nanti, dia sudah bersumpah akan terus percaya dan hanya mencintai Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu.

" _ **Apa kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa anak nakal itu ada bersamamu, Kyu?"**_

Teriakan Changmin yang sepertinya sangat terkejut itu membuat telinga Kyuhyun sedikit berdenging namun diabaikannya. "Akan kujelaskan nanti! Kami akan sampai dalam 5 menit!"beritahunya lagi sebelum mematikan _earphone_ ditelinganya tanpa peduli pada Changmin yang pasti mengamuk disana.

Walaupun sangat mencintai Kim Changmin namun bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan diam dan menyingkirkan semua amarahnya tanpa meminta penjelasan langsung dari si arogan yang ternyata sudah mengendalikan hidupnya selama ini!

.

.

.

 _Camp_ utara yang beberapa jam lalu penuh dengan kekacauan, teriakan kesakitan dan juga pertarungan antara para penjaga dan tawanan yang berusaha melarikan diri sekarang terasa begitu hening mencekam dan diselimuti aura dingin yang sangat menakutkan. Keadaan menegangkan itu tercipta sejak kembalinya sang Pewaris Kim dari hutan yang mengelilingi _camp_ bersama para pengawalnya dengan sejumlah tawanan yang sudah babak belur dan dalam keadaan terikat.

"Itu adalah hukuman kecil untuk yang berani mencoba melarikan diri!"

Diam-diam semua tawanan yang baru saja tertangkap dan sekarang dipaksa berlutut dibawah todongan senapan yang siap menghancurkan kepala mereka melirik takut kearah yang sedang ditunjuk oleh pewaris Jenderal Kim yang berdiri ditengah arena _camp_ yang masih penuh dengan bekas pertarungan dengan gaya arogan dan mata sedingin salju es.

Disepanjang tiang cambuk yang memang ada disetiap _camp_ , terikat sejumlah tawanan yang sudah tak berdaya dengan tubuh lemas penuh luka bekas cambuk yang terus mengalirkan darah segar.

"Ikat juga yang baru tertangkap! Pastikan semua menerima hukuman yang sama dan jangan lepaskan sebelum 3 hari!"suara dingin Kim Changmin terdengar keras ditengah _camp_ utara yang sehening kuburan. "Yang mencoba melawan atau kabur, bunuh langsung!"perintahnya ringan dengan seringai kejam yang membuat semua tawanan menunduk takut.

"TIDAKKKK! LEPASKAN KAMI! PEWARIS KIM TOLONG!"

"AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN LARI LAGI! TOLONG! TOLONG!"

"ARRGHHH! KUMOHON AMPUNI KAMI! TOLONG! PEWARIS KIM TOLONG!"

Teriakan ketakutan dan permohanan ampun sontak kembali memenuhi _camp_ utara saat para pengawal menyeret paksa semua tawanan yang tertangkap kearah tiang cambuk dan mulai mengikat mereka sebelum hukuman cambuk itu dilaksanakan. Mata dingin Changmin melihat semua itu tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

Baru saja Changmin akan memberikan perintah lain saat matanya melihat Park Yoochun dengan sejumlah pengawalnya dan juga Park Hae Jin berlari cepat menuju _camp_ dengan nafas tersengal dan tubuh yang dibanjiri keringat. Sepertinya ajudan kepercayaan _appa_ -nya itu sudah berusaha begitu keras untuk mengejarnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berhasil menangkap satu pun tawanan itu, Kapten Park. _Hmpfh_ , aku mulai meragukan kemampuanmu sebagai ajudan sang jenderal!"

"Anda sudah kembali? Secepat ini? Lewat jalur mana? Kenapa kami sama sekali tidak melihat anda di hutan itu, tuan muda?"

Dalam hati Changmin menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dia bisa melihat sorot tidak percaya sekaligus menyelidik dalam sepasang mata tajam Park Yoochun yang terus melirik kearah lengan kanannya yang tertutup mantel panjang. _"Sayang sekali, Park karena kau tidak akan menemukan bukti sekecil apapun!"_ batin Changmin seraya berjalan mendekati Yoochun yang terus menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"Apa aku juga harus memberi laporan padamu, Kapten Park? Apa kau lupa siapa yang menjadi penanggung jawab seluruh _camp_ di Villa Kim sekarang?"

Rahang Yoochun mengetat menahan marah saat mendengar nada sarkasme yang begitu tajam dari mulut sang Pewaris Kim yang menatapnya dengan sorot meremehkan. "Maaf, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda, tuan muda!"dengan nekad Yoochun beranjak maju dan sengaja menepuk kuat lengan kanan Changmin, "Tapi sepertinya anda tidak terluka."serunya seraya menambah tekanan pada lengan kanan Changmin meski _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu terlihat begitu tenang dan tidak ada perubahan ekspresi apapun.

" _ **Jika benar dia orang yang berhasil kutembak, seharusnya dia sudah mengeryit atau mengerang kesakitan. Jadi siapa orang-orang yang kulihat di hutan tadi?"**_

" _Hyungieeee..."_

Panggilan keras yang diikuti pelukan erat dari Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama Cho Kyuhyun membuat Park Yoochun mau tak mau harus melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan kanan Changmin yang sekarang sudah berbalik dan focus pada adiknya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dan mulai memeriksa setiap tawanan yang tertangkap itu, Kapten Park!"usir pewaris muda itu langsung.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoochun yang mengeram kesal dibelakangnya, Changmin bergegas menarik tangan Jaejoong menjauhi tempat hukuman seraya memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun yang hanya diam juga mengikutinya,"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama Kyuhyun? Apa kau melakukan hal aneh lagi, _maknae_? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tetap di villa?"desisnya tajam pada Jaejoong yang malah melotot padanya.

"Kyuhyun dalam bahaya! Ada bom di gunung itu. Tentu saja aku harus pergi untuk menolongnya!"sahut remaja keras kepala dengan suara pelan yang tak kalah tajam.

Ingin sekali Changmin menjerit marah terlebih saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong sedang mengulum senyum. "Dasar bandel! Kalau _appa_ sampai tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi maka Kyu akan berada dalam masalah besar! Tindakanmu itu sudah membahayakan Kyu dan benar-benar penuh resiko, _maknae_!"herdik Changmin kasar.

"Aku sudah masuk ke gunung yang kau ledakan itu untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun-mu dan sekarang balasannya, kau mengomeliku? Dasar _hyung_ jahat! Aku benci padamu!"seru Jaejoong kesal sambil menghempaskan tangan Changmin dan berlari kearah _jeep_ dimana Taemin sedang menunggu setelah menyerahkan tawanan yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Kyunnie? Aku begitu takut saat mendengar laporan Lee Joon!"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat gurat frustasi dan kelelahan diwajah tampan Changmin yang masih dipenuhi keringat dan sedikit kotor. Ingin sekali dia menanyakan tentang masalah Taemin namun Kyuhyun tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat karena Changmin pasti punya banyak sekali masalah yang harus dibereskannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah maju hingga jaraknya dengan Changmin hanya tinggal selangkah. Tanpa peduli pada semua mata yang mungkin sedang memperhatikan interaksi mereka, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas lembut jemari kasar Changmin yang langsung membalas remasannya dengan kuat dikuti sorot mata tajam yang terus menelusuri seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Chwang. Intinya, kami baik-baik saja, bahkan Jaejoong itu sangat hebat dan berani. Kau akan kagum jika melihat caranya bertarung."Kyuhyun bicara dengan seulas senyum tipis dibibirnya untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran sang Pewaris Kim yang sedang mengelus pelan telapak tangannya.

Melihat senyum kecil itu, Changmin merasa sebagian dari ketakutannya hilang begitu saja meski kemarahan tetap terselip dalam hatinya. "Apa kau terluka? Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Kyu? Tindakanmu sangat berbahaya dan bisa saja aku kehilanganmu tadi! Jangan pernah lakukan hal nekad yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri lagi!"

Suara Changmin terdengar tegas dan sedikit marah namun sarat dengan kekhawatiran pekat ditelinga Kyuhyun yang ingin sekali memeluk tubuh jangkung itu, mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Namun yang bisa dilakukannya tetap hanyalah membalas remasan kuat jemari Changmin.

"Aku tidak terluka parah! Hanya beberapa lecet dan memar. Selesaikan semua urusanmu dan aku akan bawa Jaejoong pulang. Kita bicara lagi nanti, Chwang!"

.

.

.

BLAM...

Suara pintu kamarnya yang ditutup pelan dan langkah kaki bersepatu _boots_ yang familiar itu membangunkan Kyuhyun yang hampir saja terlelap karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Selama berjam-jam dirinya dan Jaejoong yang akhirnya memilih kembali tidur di kamarnya sendiri menunggu kabar dari Changmin yang sepertinya begitu sibuk mengatur segala masalah yang timbul karena kekacauan malam ini.

Dengan gerakan kaku _namja_ berambut ikal itu duduk, mengusap matanya yang terasa berat dan menatap sayu pada sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang baru saja melempar asal mantel panjangnya disalah satu sofa yang berada di sudut kamar. "Kau baik-baik saja, Chwang? Bagaimana? Semua beres?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku dan jika Park Yoochun tidak bertindak lebih jauh, maka sang jenderal juga tidak akan pernah curiga!"Changmin berusaha tidak berdesis tajam saat lukanya terus bergesekan dengan _sweater_ nya yang mungkin sudah basah oleh darah. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun mengerjap cepat saat Changmin menghidupkan lampu kamar dan membuat ruangan itu terang benderang. Dengan tatapan penasaran _namja_ Cho itu terus mengikuti setiap gerakan Changmin yang sekarang sedang membuka _sweater_ hitam yang membalut tubuh tinggi dan berotot yang selalu dikaguminya itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau terluka, Chwang..."pekik Kyuhyun tertahan saat melihat lengan kanan Changmin yang terbalut kain kasa sudah basah oleh darah. Tergesa putra Menteri Cho itu berdiri dan memaki kasar selimut yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh. "Siapa yang sudah menembakmu? Aku akan memanggil dokter!"suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu khawatir sedangkan wajahnya memucat saat berusaha memeluk dan menyentuh balutan di luka Changmin yang sepertinya sudah membengkak.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka Changmin menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang bermaksud akan memeluknya,"Stop, aku bau darah! Biarkan aku mandi dan membersihkan diri dulu, Kyu!"cegahnya cepat, dia tidak mau mengotori Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenakan piyama bersih dengan darahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli!"desis Kyuhyun tegas dengan mata berkilat marah sebelum memeluk kuat tubuh jangkung Changmin yang akhirnya membalas pelukannya dengan sama eratnya. Rasa takut membuat suara Kyuhyun terdengar gemetar,"Darahnya banyak sekali. Kita harus memanggil dokter! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, Chwang!"setitik panic mewarnai suara Kyuhyun yang berusaha kuat untuk tetap tenang.

Changmin mengatup rapat bibirnya saat rasa panas dan terbakar itu kembali terasa olehnya saat Kyuhyun membuka cepat kasa yang sudah dibasahi darah segar itu. Suntikan yang diberikan pengawalnya memang hanya mampu menghilangkan sakit itu selama 3 jam dan sejak 1 jam yang lalu dibawah tatapan tajam dan menyelidik Park Yoochun yang terus mengikutinya, Changmin harus berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun pada lengannya.

"Ini tidak parah! Kau harus bisa mengeluarkan peluru ini, Kyu! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika aku terluka atau semua yang kita lakukan malam ini akan terbongkar!"ujar Changmin pelan saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah membuka semua kain kasa dan sekarang terdiam dengan wajah pias karena melihat lukanya yang mengangga.

"Tapi bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanpa sadar sebutir airmata Kyuhyun mengalir di pipinya yang terlihat pucat. Dia bisa mengeluarkan peluru itu, mereka diajarkan tentang penyelamatan pertama namun Kyuhyun tidak yakin dia mampu melakukan itu pada Changmin yang dibawah sinar lampu terlihat begitu pucat.

Melihat keraguan di mata yang biasanya penuh percaya diri itu mendorong Changmin untuk menangkup kuat wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya. "Keluarkan peluru itu sekarang juga, Cho Kyuhyun atau karena rasa pengecutmu itu, kau lebih suka melihatku mati kehabisan darah?"desisnya tajam dan kasar karena Changmin tahu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun patuh adalah dengan mendorong ego kekasihnya itu hingga ke batas kesabarannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, iblis Kim! Aku bukan pengecut dan kau tidak akan kubiarkan mati!"sergah Kyuhyun sama kasarnya. "Tapi, itu akan sakit sekali tanpa obat bius, Chwang! Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku melakukannya padamu?"bentak Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan suara gemetar sementara tangannya meremas kuat jemari tangan kiri Changmin yang tidak terluka.

 _See? Masalah selesai!_ , batin Changmin tersenyum puas meski raut wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi keringat karena menahan sakit tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun. "Aku bisa menahannya! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah keluarkan peluru itu secepat mungkin! Untuk masalah obat dan yang lainnya, Chansung akan menyelinap kesini dalam waktu beberapa jam!"Changmin tersenyum dan mengecup kuat pipi Kyuhyun. "Hapus airmatamu itu karena aku akan baik-baik saja!"tegasnya lagi.

"Dimana semua pengawal sialanmu itu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai tertembak? Siapa yang melakukannya? Akan kubunuh orang itu! Berani sekali...Hikss..."amarah dan makian Kyuhyun terhenti saat Changmin menarik kuat tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat masuk kembali dalam pelukan eratnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan cara yang selalu mampu membuatnya diam.

Dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka, Changmin mengusap sayang rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak mengatakan apapun saat mereka bertemu di _camp_ utara tadi. Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu menahan kemarahan dan ekspresi wajahnya jika tahu Changmin tertembak dan itu akan menghancurkan semua rencananya karena Changmin yakin Park Yoochun sangat mencurigainya walaupun tidak memiliki bukti apapun!

"Aku baik-baik saja _, my_ Kyu. Ini hanya luka kecil! Hentikan tangisanmu itu!"

"Aku tidak menangis, iblis Kim! Mataku hanya kelilipan!"protes Kyuhyun langsung seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Changmin dan mengusap kasar airmata yang masih membasahi pipinya. "Aku akan mengeluarkan peluru sialan itu dan kau harus mengatakan padaku siapa orang telah melakukannya!"tuntutnya final.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang menatap garang pada Changmin yang malah menyeringai kecil. "Dan setelah itu kita akan bercinta habis-habisan!"bisik Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu dengan nada nakal sebelum tertawa pelan melihat rona merah dipipi pucat kekasihnya yang sudah berbalik sambil menggerutu tentang percuma saja menangis dan khawatir.

.

.

.

"Tawanan kabur dan Jaejoongie hampir saja terluka karena kabur dari penjagaan kalian untuk menyelamatkan Cho Kyuhyun?"

" _ **Itu benar, Jenderal Kim! Tuan muda Jaejoong menyelinap ke gunung yang tadi meledak...Keadaan camp utara kacau. Beberapa tawanan mati sedangkan yang berhasil ditangkap kembali sedang menjalani hukuman."**_

"Terus laporkan setiap informasi yang kau dapatkan!"

Tangan Kim Young Woon mengepal erat pada gagang telepon yang baru saja diletakkannya. Sepasang matanya menatap tajam pada kegelapan langit malam Korut yang dipenuhi bintang. Kecurigaannya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan pewarisnya yang pemberontak itu sepertinya cepat lambat akan segera terbukti. _"Aku mulai yakin jika semua rencana Changmin ini berhubungan dengan putra Menteri Cho itu!",_ tebak sang jenderal dalam hati karena dia tidak buta untuk menangkap sorot mata tajam yang selalu dilayangkan pewarisnya itu pada Cho Kyuhyun saat mengira tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Besok kita berangkat ke Villa Kim dan setelah kita tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Changmin dibelakangku. Singkirkan informan itu secepatnya!"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatirkan itu."

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

 **NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always untuk semua reviews, followers, favourites, siders, guests untuk The Heir. Semoga tidak boring ya karena ini uda mencapai puncak konfliks walau pun mungkin masih lumayan jauh dari akhir. Untuk chapter-chapter depan Changkyu akan semakin sering terluka untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka ditengah semua intrik dan konflik.**

 **Untuk siders yang semakin bertambah, tidak ada salahnya 'kan menunjukkan diri kalian di kolom review? Setidaknya berikan sedikit respect kalian yang akan menambah semangat gw untuk melanjutkan The HEIR.**

SEE YOU SOON.


	27. Chapter 25 - DANGEROUS PLANS

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	28. Chapter 26 - PLEASE, LET HIM LIVE

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAMP UTARA**

"Pagi tadi TOP menemukan beberapa pengawas _camp_ dalam keadaan terbunuh!"

Ingin sekali Changmin mengabaikan keberadaan Park Yoochun yang terus saja bicara tentang kejanggalan dari pemberontakan para tawanan semalam dan berlari secepat kilat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang _camp_. Dari kode khusus Chansung padanya, Changmin langsung tahu jika sesuatu sedang terjadi dan Kyuhyun sedang berada dalam bahaya. Sahabat sekaligus pengawalnya itu bahkan terlihat gelisah meski terus mengumbar senyum mengejek pada Park Yoochun agar ajudan kepercayaan sang jenderal itu tidak mencurigai gelagat mereka.

"Mungkin saja mereka dibunuh para tawanan yang kabur itu..."komentar Changmin acuh seraya pura-pura melirik jam yang melingkari tangannya. Dia harus membuat alasan apapun agar bisa segera kembali ke Villa Kim sebelum terlambat.

Berjalan tepat disamping sang pewaris Kim membuat Chansung bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura kegelisahan Changmin yang dibalut pertahanan diri kuat yang bagaikan lapisan kedua sosok bertubuh jangkung itu. "Chwang, kita harus segera kembali. Aku baru ingat jika kau punya janji untuk latihan memanah dengan Jaejoong. Sebaiknya kita bergegas jika tidak ingin _maknae_ cerewet itu menjerit."seru Chansung seraya memasang ekspresi seakan dia memang baru saja mengingat jadwal penting itu.

Sepasang mata gelap Changmin berkilau sesaat sebelum menimpali alasan yang dibuat Chansung dengan lugas seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Park Yoochun yang sepertinya lagi-lagi mencurigai mereka jika dilihat dari sorot menyelidik dalam bola mata _namja_ Park itu. Dalam hati, Changmin memaki kasar _namja_ menyebalkan yang dipilih sang _appa_ sebagai ajudan kepercayaan ini.

"Kau benar, Chan. Aku juga lupa karena semua kejadian ini. Baiklah, ajudan Park. Aku harus pergi sekarang dan silakan lanjutkan penyelidikanmu. Pastikan kau menemukan sesuatu yang berguna!"

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

Dari balik pilar besar yang sedang mengarah ke pintu ruang kerja Jenderal Kim yang dijaga ketat oleh sejumlah pengawal, Lee Taemin berjalan mondar mandir dengan wajah pucat dan jantung yang berdetak liar karena dipenuhi ketakutan pada apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun didalam sana. Ini sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu sejak pintu berwarna coklat itu tertutup rapat dan membuat Taemin semakin takut dan gelisah.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa sang jenderal sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong semalam? Apa Kyuhyun akan dihukum berat? Ya Tuhan, kenapa Changmin lama sekali!"

Mulut Taemin memang tidak berhenti mengeluhkan apa saja sambil terus melirik kearah pintu kerja Jenderal Kim. Dia langsung menghubungi Chansung begitu melihat para pengawal sang jenderal yang berwajah sangar itu membawa Kyuhyun pergi bahkan tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Ini aneh dan sangat mengkhawatirkan. Taemin terlonjak saat _earpiece_ yang terpasang ditelinganya tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

" _ **Pewaris Kim sudah dalam perjalanan!"**_

Taemin menghembuskan nafas leganya saat mendengar suara laporan Park Hae Jin yang bertepatan dengan lewatnya Kim Jaejoong yang berlari begitu cepat dan masih lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya. Ini baru rencana pertama sang Pewaris Kim dan tampaknya keberadaan kelompok lain dalam villa ini akan mempersulit pergerakan mereka. Jalan satu-satunya adalah Taemin harus segera mengatakan pada Changmin jika ada yang sedang berusaha menyelidiki hubungan _namja_ jangkung itu dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Mata para penghuni villa terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok mungil yang masih dalam balutan piyama Hello Kitty berlari cepat melalui mereka. Semuanya sontak saling melempar tatapan bingung karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Kim Jaejoong yang selalu tampil sempurna mengenakan piyama dan berlari cepat tanpa alas kaki.

" _Apa yang terjadi hingga putra kesayangan sang jenderal bertingkah seaneh itu?"_ batin hampir semua trainer yang tanpa sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak peduli pada semua tatapan terperangah yang diarahkan padanya.

"Kenapa villa jelek ini luas sekali? Harusnya _appa_ memasang lift di setiap lantai. Jadi, aku tidak perlu berlari seperti dikejar hutang! Aku bahkan sudah berkeringat seperti sapi!"keluh Jaejoong dengan nada kesal sambil berbelok menuju lorong luas yang akan membawanya ke ruang kerja sang jenderal yang berada disebelah barat bangunan super luas ini.

Pintu coklat berukiran rumit dengan sejumlah pengawal berbadan kekar yang sedang berjaga didepannya itu sekarang hanya berjarak 500 meter dari Jaejoong yang mulai merasa lelah dan tersengal. Kakinya bahkan hampir mati rasa. Jika bukan karena Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan mau melakukan hal bodoh sepert ini. Bayangkan saja hari ini Jaejoong pasti akan menjadi bahan gossip bagi semua penghuni villa.

"Tuan muda anda tidak bisa masuk sekarang!"

Cegah _namja_ yang dikenali Jaejoong sebagai kepala keamanan sang _appa_ saat dia baru saja akan membuka pintu ruang kerja itu. "Kau berani melarangku, _ahjussi_ Ming?"desis _namja_ yang baru berumur 15 tahun ini dengan nada sedingin mungkin yang membuat beberapa pengawal saling melirik cepat sebelum bergeser dari pintu dan membiarkan Jaejoong mendorong pintu kayu itu dengan kasar.

Langkah kaki remaja berwajah rupawan itu terhenti ditengah ruang kerja sang jenderal, sepasang mata doe Jaejoong bahkan terbelalak tidak percaya saat melihat pemandangan yang berlangsung dihadapannya. Dalam hati, Jaejoong langsung berdesis kasar dan memaki _hyung_ -nya yang tidak masuk akal dan terlalu paranoid itu.

" _Kau harus membayar mahal karena sudah membuatku malu, Kim Changmin!"_ rutuknya dalam hati saat berjalan dengan wajah masam mendekati sang _appa_ yang sedang mengedipkan mata dengan jahil padanya.

.

.

 **CAMP BARAT**

"Apa aku bisa menemui Pewaris Kim sebelum kita berangkat ke Rusia?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkah Kim Kai yang baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan tempat Lucien Osborne ditempatkan. Dia hanya datang untuk memastikan pembunuh bayaran itu tidak melakukan hal-hal bisa membuat mereka semua dalam masalah. Perlahan Kai berbalik dan kembali mendekati pria asing itu. Menimbang sebentar apa yang harus dikatakannya sebelum mengukir seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Mungkin bisa. Aku akan menghubungi Pewaris Kim dan mengatakan padanya jika anda ingin menemuinya dulu."

"Siapa yang akan membawaku keluar dari negera ini? Apa semua aman?"

Keraguan dan setitik ketakutan terdengar jelas dari suara Lucien yang pasti akan melawan habis-habisan jika sampai tertangkap dan dimasukkan kembali dalam camp utara yang mengerikan itu. "Tentu saja aman karena pengawal pribadi sang Pewaris Kim yang akan mengantar anda langsung ke markas Petrova, semua akan sesuai perjanjian."sahut Kai lagi dengan suara datar untuk menenangkan Lucien yang terlihat gelisah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semuanya dan aku pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan pertolongan kalian ini."

Kai hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali berbalik dan berjalan keluar. _"Dasar bodoh! Kau sungguh berpikir jika Pewaris Kim akan menolongmu hanya karena niat baik? Ckck, selamat datang dalam permainan kami, tuan Osborne!",_ gumamnya dalam hati sambil menyeringai kecil.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

TAP TAP TAP

Dengan langkah cepat setengah berlari, kedua _namja_ muda bertubuh tinggi itu menyusuri beberapa koridor lebar yang akan membawa mereka ke kantor pribadi Jenderal Kim jika sedang berada ditempat ini. Wajah Changmin begitu tegang dengan bibir yang sudah membentuk garis tipis, dia bahkan lebih khawatir pada keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang daripada saat kekasihnya itu berada didalam gunung yang akan diledakkan.

"Jangan tunjukkan raut wajah itu, Chwang!"tegur Chansung dengan suara sepelan mungkin sambil tetap berjalan cepat. Dia hanya takut jika sang jenderal yang sangat cerdik itu tahu apa yang terjadi antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya dari ekspresi wajah pewarisnya yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

Dengan kasar Changmin menatap dingin sahabatnya dan langsung berdesis tajam,"Diamlah! Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!"Tanpa peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan Chansung yang sudah memaki pelan, Changmin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat melihat sosok Lee Taemin yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pilar.

"Mereka belum keluar!"

Suara tegang berbalut takut milik Taemin itu membuat jantung Changmin berdetak semakin menggila. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tidak berhasil mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari ruangan sang jenderal? Bukankah _appa-_ nya itu akan selalu memenuhi semua permintaan adiknya? Apa yang sedang terjadi didalam saja? Apa Jenderal Kim sedang mengintrogasi Kyuhyun secara pribadi? Ya Tuhan, kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar sudah membuat mereka dalam masalah!

"Aku akan masuk sekarang."Putus Changmin kemudian, mengabaikan sorot tidak setuju yang dilayangkan Chansung padanya. "Jangan mencegahku, Chan!"Desisnya telak saat melihat Chansung yang akan mencoba menghalangi langkahnya.

Changmin tidak peduli jika rencana besar yang mereka susun selama bertahun-tahun ini akan terbongkar hari ini karena jujur dia lebih takut jika _appa_ -nya yang kejam dan bertangan besi itu melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Kyuhyun. Dia hanya tidak mau ambisinya untuk mengubah Korut menjadi negera yang lebih maju dan berkembang akan membuatnya kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

" _ **Dia tidak menemui Jaejoong melainkan sang jenderal dan Hwang Chansung tidak ikut masuk. Apa aku harus menunggu dia keluar?"**_

Mendengar laporan TOP itu, dahi Yoochun semakin mengeryit. Apa maksud semua ini? Dia tahu jika latihan memanah dengan Jaejoong itu memang hanya sebuah alasan namun tidak sekalipun dia menduga jika pewaris licik itu akan menemui sang jenderal. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin Jenderal Kim ada di Villa Kim dan Yoochun tidak diberitahu? Apa ada yang lebih penting bagi sang jenderal daripada pemberontakan yang terjadi di _camp_ utara?

"Tidak perlu! Sekarang pergilah ke bagian perawatan dan cari informasi apa ada anestesi yang hilang atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk luka tembak."perintah Yoochun pada sulung Choi yang sangat dipercayainya itu.

" _ **Akan segera kulakukan, hyung..."**_

.

.

Pintu ruang kerjanya yang diketuk pelan sebelum terbuka lebar membuat Jenderal Kim yang sedang meneguk secangkir kopi hitam menyeringai kecil dalam hati. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi bahkan sebelum melihat pewarisnya berjalan masuk dengan wajah datar dan sorot mata tajam yang langsung mengarah ke satu titik. Sepertinya kecurigaannya selama ini perlahan mulai terbukti tapi Kim Young Woon memutuskan dia akan tetap diam sebelum tahu apa hubungan antara putra Menteri Cho ini dengan semua hal yang dilakukan Changmin dibelakangnya.

"Apa ini kejutan? Kau ingin bergabung dengan kami untuk makan siang, Changmin?"

Langkah Changmin terhenti, dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memaki kasar. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan semua dugaan buruk yang bergelayut dibenaknya selama 1 jam yang hampir membuatnya gila. Bagaimana bisa sang _appa_ yang dikiranya sedang mengintrogasi Kyuhyun, malah terlihat santai menikmati makan siang bersama tunangannya dan juga adiknya yang mendelik garang padanya.

"Tentu saja jika _appa_ mengajakku juga."Sahut Changmin dengan senyum lebar.

Dalam hati lagi-lagi Jenderal Kim memuji pengendalian diri putranya, andai saja dulu dia bisa bersikap seperti Changmin saat ini. Mungkin saja dia tidak akan kehilangan salah satu putra kembarnya dan sekarang keluarga mereka akan lengkap, namun itu semua masa lalu dan sekarang yang lebih penting adalah Jenderal Kim harus membuktikan pewarisnya akan menjadi seorang penguasa yang jauh lebih hebat darinya.

"Bukankah kau sedang berada di _camp_ utara bersama Park Yoochun? Apa yang membuatmu kembali secepat ini?"Tanya sang jenderal dengan nada penasaran seraya memberi isyarat agar Changmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya juga memasang topeng dingin diwajahnya.

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kembali terlihat tegang, Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan dan memutuskan dia harus mengalihkan perhatian sang _appa_ lagi. "Kita akan terus bicara tentang peristiwa semalam? Perutku sudah sakit karena lapar, _appa!"_ selanya cepat saat Changmin baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang jenderal.

"Apa kau pikir kali ini bisa mengelabuhi _appa, maknae_? Kau juga harus menjawab apa yang membuatmu begitu nekad pergi ke gunung yang hampir meledak itu? Apa kau tidak merasa takut?"desis sang jenderal dengan nada tinggi dan senyum yang sudah menghilang dari wajahnya.

Bukannya takut dengan ekspresi dingin diwajah sang jenderal yang selalu berhasil membuat musuhnya gentar, Jaejoong malah menjawab langsung pertanyaan penguasa Korut itu dengan nada yang sama tingginya ditambah mata yang seperti menyorotkan api hingga Kyuhyun yang melihatnya begitu terkejut dan langsung melirik cepat pada Changmin yang terlihat acuh dan malah sibuk memindahkan beberapa sosis ke piringnya.'

"Aku harus menolong, Kyu dan kenapa aku harus merasa takut? _Appa_ lupa jika aku ini adalah putramu? Bukankah _appa_ selalu berkata, putra Jenderal Kim tidak boleh bersikap pengecut? Aku bahkan berhasil melumpuhkan 2 tawanan itu sendirian." Jaejoong menyeringai lebar pada sang jenderal yang menatapnya dengan sorot ragu yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Benarkah itu, Kyuhyun? Apa anak nakal ini sehebat itu?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diarahkan padanya itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut walau dia bisa langsung menjawabnya dengan suara tenang karena tangan kiri Changmin meremas kuat pahanya. "Anda akan sangat kagum jika melihat bagaimana tuan muda Jaejoong bertarung. Dia cepat dan sangat hebat."pujinya tulus.

Sang jenderal berdecak kagum saat menatap putra bungsunya yang sedang tertawa sombong karena pujian dari pengawal kesayangannya itu. "Kalau begitu sepertinya _appa_ harus memberikan hadiah untuk guru-guru yang mengajarimu."seru Jenderal Kim yang sontak membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Huh! Seharusnya _appa_ itu memujiku, bukan semua guruku yang menyebalkan itu!"

Seakan tidak mendengar gerutuan itu, sang jenderal sekarang menatap dingin pada Kyuhyun yang sekuat tenaga berusaha terlihat tenang. "Dan untuk kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Jika kejadian ini terulang lagi, maka kau akan dihukum berat sesuai dengan peraturan."ancaman tajam itu diucapkan sang jenderal dengan suara datar.

"Aku mengerti itu, Jenderal Kim."sahut Kyuhyun tanpa membantah.

Melihat ancaman langsung sang _appa_ pada kekasihnya hampir saja menghancurkan pengendalian diri Changmin walau akhirnya dia mengalihkan emosinya itu dengan mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Chansung yang pasti sedang merasa khawatir. Changmin tahu sang _appa_ sengaja memintanya duduk disamping Kyuhyun, terus melayangkan tatapan menyelidik pada mereka dan bahkan mengancam Kyuhyun hanya untuk memancing reaksinya.

"Changmin, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan."seru sang jenderal saat makan siang selesai dan Jaejoong bersama Kyuhyun sudah berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruang kerja itu.

.

.

Begitu pintu ruang kerja sang jenderal tertutup dibelakang mereka, Jaejoong langsung saja menghentakkan kakinya dan memasang wajah merengut pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dan sedang menebak apa yang dibicarakan penguasa Korut itu dengan pewarisnya. Walau terlihat ramah, namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan aura dingin yang menguar diseluruh tubuh besar sang jenderal setiap kali menatapnya.

" _Appa_ itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia sengaja membuat kita ketakutan, Kyu. Aku bahkan berlari cepat dari kamarku saat _hyungie_ meneleponku. Kau tahu..."

"Tuan muda, kembalilah ke kamar. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."sela Kyuhyun cepat saat melihat Jaejoong akan kembali bicara sementara tangan remaja itu sudah melingkar dilengannya.

Sesaat Jaejoong termangu dan menatap lekat pada wajah manis kekasih _hyung_ -nya yang terlihat khawatir sebelum seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya. "Ckck, kau pasti ingin menemui si arogan itu dulu."tuduhnya telak yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku sebelum mengangguk. "Oke, aku akan kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidur cantikku."putus remaja berwajah rupawan itu dengan nada ringan sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang gelisah.

.

.

Setelah ruang kerja itu hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Sikap kaku dan dingin sang jenderal sontak menyelimuti ruangan luas itu. Changmin yang duduk dihadapan ayahnya tahu ini bukan saatnya lagi berbasa-basi. Dia tumbuh besar dibawah didikan keras sang jenderal dan tahu pasti tidak akan adalah kesalahan yang lolos tanpa hukuman.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Changmin? Bukankah sudah kutekankan berulang kali jika keselamatan adikmu harus selalu menjadi prioritas? Bagaimana bisa kau meminta Kyuhyun yang seharusnya menjaga adikmu untuk ikut membantu menangkap tawanan yang kabur dan membiarkan Jaejoong bersama para trainer yang menjaga ruang CCTV? Keputusan bodohmu itu hampir saja mencelakakan adikmu di gunung yang meledak itu!"

Teguran keras itu menghilangkan semua ketakutan Changmin yang berpikir _appa_ -nya akan membahas tentang tawanan yang mati atau pun kabur. "Karena aku pikir _uri maknae_ akan patuh pada perintahku, _appa_. Villa ini sangat aman dan dijaga ketat. Kalau untuk masalah aku meminta Kyuhyun melakukan pengejaran, itu karena dia sangat kompeten dan punya kemampuan bela diri yang sangat hebat dibandingkan yang lain."jawab Changmin ringan seraya membalas tatapan tajam sang jenderal.

"Tapi itu tetap bukan alasan. Sekali lagi ini terjadi, maka bukan hanya Cho Kyuhyun tapi kau juga akan dihukum berat. Kau dengar itu, Kim Changmin? Aku bahkan masih bisa menarik keputusanku untuk membiarkan kau mengawasi dan mengendalikan seluruh _camp_ ini!"

Rahang Changmin mengetat saat melihat sorot keji dalam sepasang mata dingin sang jenderal yang akan selalu memegang ucapan yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya itu, secara tidak langsung Jenderal Kim sudah mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun meski dengan menggunakan nama Jaejoong sebagai alasan. Sepertinya rencana Changmin untuk memanfaatkan adiknya itu sekarang malah akan membahayakan kekasihnya.

"Akan kupastikan ini tidak terulang lagi, _appa_. Saat ini semua sudah berhasil kukendalikan."

.

.

DRTTT...DRTT...

Ponsel Changmin bergetar pelan saat dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan sang jenderal. Pesan singkat yang dibacanya membuat _namja_ jangkung itu memaki pelan sebelum berjalan cepat menuju ruangan dimana _team_ -nya sudah menunggu. Masalah sepertinya terus saja bermunculan dan semakin mengacaukan harinya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya menunggu Changmin dibalik salah satu pilar yang berada disekitar ruang kerja sang jenderal itu mengeryit bingung saat melihat wajah tampan Pewaris Kim itu mengeras setelah membaca sesuatu di ponselnya. Rasa curiga dan penasaran mendorong Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk memanggil Changmin dan memilih untuk diam-diam mengikuti kekasihnya itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin bingung saat melihat Changmin naik ke lantai 3 dan menghilang dibalik lemari besar yang diketahuinya adalah jalan rahasia menuju kamar _namja_ jangkung itu. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun berdiri dan menimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya sebelum rasa penasaran membuatnya perlahan membuka lemari itu dan mulai berjalan di kegelapan lorong sempit itu.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di ceruk yang akan menghubungkannya dengan kamar Changmin namun saat dia mengintip dari sebuah lubang kecil, tidak terlihat siapa pun dalam kamar itu sehingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan hingga suara tajam yang sangat familiar untuknya membuatnya bukan saja berhenti melangkah namun juga sangat terkejut.

"Pastikan dia terluka parah dan setelah itu kita punya alasan mengeluarkannya. Saat dia sudah berada diluar, singkirkan dia tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan."

Dari lubang kecil yang ada didinding itu, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin sedang bicara dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya, terutama Taemin yang tadi menolak untuk menemani menunggu Changmin dengan alasan harus melakukan sesuatu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru saja menemukan ruangan rahasia dimana para pengikut setia sang Pewaris Kim berkumpul dan menyusun siasat.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya. _Hyung_ -ku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun padaku, selain hukuman kedisiplinan."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang saat menebak apa maksud ucapan Park Hae Jin itu? Siapa orang yang akan mereka lukai dan kenapa Changmin ingin agar orang itu juga segera dilenyapkan juga? Sebenarnya apa lagi yang disembunyikan Changmin darinya? Tidak cukupkah semua yang baru diketahui Kyuhyun semalam tentang Taemin yang ternyata adalah bagian dari _team_ rahasia itu?

"Baik, lakukan itu pada evaluasi besok. Jangan sampai rencana ini bocor. Kita harus bergerak secepat mungkin."suara Changmin kali ini terdengar begitu dingin dan membuat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar karena dia tahu pasti seseorang akan dibunuh atas perintah kekasihnya ini.

Tergesa Kyuhyun berbalik untuk keluar dari lorong rahasia itu tanpa sadar jika semua _namja_ yang berada di ruang rahasia itu tahu kalau dia baru saja mengintip dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka karena sejak awal Changmin tahu dia diikuti. Sedikit pun dia tidak ingin menyakiti sosok yang dicintainya itu, namun dia memang harus melakukan apa yang diperlukan. Mereka semua akan dalam bahaya jika sampai Choi Minho tahu lebih jauh.

"Kau harus membuatnya mengerti mengapa kita harus melakukan ini."suara Taemin memecah keheningan ruangan rahasia itu. "Suka atau tidak, Minho adalah adalah teman kami sejak kecil."lanjutnya dengan wajah muram.

.

.

Dengan perasaan kacau dan gelisah, Kyuhyun mondar mandir didalam kamarnya dan memikirkan kembali percakapan singkat yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya. Dia terus berusaha menebak siapa yang dimaksud Changmin atau pun Park Hae Jin. Seseorang yang akan dilukai saat evaluasi besok, itu artinya target Changmin adalah salah satu trainer, tapi siapa orangnya dan kenapa dia harus disingkirkan? Meski sudah bisa menerima jika Changmin pasti akan melakukan hal-hal buruk dan kejam untuk mencapai tujuannya, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa sedih saat memikirkan kemungkinan dia akan kehilangan teman-temannya dalam proses itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, _My_ Kyu?"

Pelukan erat yang diikuti bisikan parau ditelinganya itu sedikit mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang terlalu larut dalam lamunannya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk? Aku sudah menguncinya!"suaranya terdengar kesal sedangkan matanya menatap tajam pada Changmin yang sedang menyeringai kecil padanya.

"Kunci tak akan bisa menghalang Kim Changmin!"sahut Pewaris Kim itu dengan nada arogan seraya mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang mencibir padanya.

Meski perasaan marah, kesal dan gelisah sedang memenuhi hati Kyuhyun, namun dia tetap membalas pelukan erat Changmin. Seburuk apapun yang terjadi, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meragukan _namja_ tampan yang sedang memagut bibirnya ini. "Aku mengerti sekarang!"desisnya penuh arti seraya menggalungkan lengannya dileher kekar pewaris tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau mengerti Cho _Evil_?"tanya Changmin hati-hati.

Setelah tahu Kyuhyun mengintip dan mendengar apa yang sudah diputuskannya, Changmin bergegas mencari kekasihnya ini. Dia tidak mau ada ketegangan apalagi perdebatan dalam hubungan mereka. Seburuk apapun yang akan dilakukannya, Changmin sudah berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun meski itu akan sangat menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat sorot ragu di mata gelap itu. "Kau yang mengatur agar aku mendapatkan kamar ini!"serunya telak. "Sejak awal aku sudah curiga bagaimana mungkin trainer seperti diriku bisa mendapatkan kamar semewah ini."sambung Kyuhyun seraya melihat kesekeliling kamar mewahnya yang berperabot lengkap.

"Lama sekali kau menyadari rahasia kecil itu!"gumam Changmin sembari menangkup wajah manis Kyuhyun dan kembali melumat bibir tebal milik kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang menyimpan suatu kegelisahan dalam sepasang mata sewarna caramelnya.

Cukup sudah semua basa-basi tentang kamar, putus Kyuhyun saat membalas ciuman kasar Changmin padanya dengan sama kasar dan kuatnya. Kyuhyun melampiaskan semua emosinya dengan menghisap bibir bawah pewaris tampan itu sebelum memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Changmin mengerang dan memeluknya semakin erat. Saat merasakan bukti gairah _namja_ itu diantara tubuh mereka, Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh jangkung itu.

"Kau sudah tahu aku mencuri dengar, Chwang."bisik Kyuhyun yakin dengan nafas yang masih tersengal saat tautan bibir mereka lepas sementara Changmin sudah menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Tanpa peduli pada gairah yang sudah berkumpul di pusat tubuhnya, Changmin mengusap sayang rambut ikal Kyuhyun sebelum bicara dengan suara pelan. "Ya, aku tahu kau melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti kenapa ini harus dilakukan."matanya menatap lekap wajah Kyuhyun yang perlahan terlihat pucat.

"Siapa dan kenapa?"lidah Kyuhyun terasa keluh saat menanyakan apa yang sejak tadi mengelayuti pikirannya itu. Seluruh tubuhnya tegang saat menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis yang baru menciumnya habis-habisan.

Changmin menghela nafas berat sebelum bicara,"Seseorang yang sangat kau kenal dan salah satu alasannya, dia adalah orang yang sudah melaporkan pada sang jenderal jika kita menjalin sebuah hubungan. Alasan lainnya, dia mengatakan jika ada kelompok lain dari villa ini yang sedang berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan."tangan Changmin meremas kuat jemari Kyuhyun yang sudah terasa dingin.

"Tapi...Tapi, tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan cara lain, Chwang? Semua trainer di villa ini adalah teman masa kecil kita. Aku...aku..."Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika kedua matanya mulai terasa panas saat membayangkan satu-persatu _namja_ yang selalu bersamanya dalam tawa dan tangis selama tinggal di villa ini.

"Apa sekarang kita akan bersitegang karena hal ini, _My_ Kyu? Aku tahu dan sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Mereka memang tumbuh besar bersama kita namun saat ini, kita dan mereka memiliki jalan dan tujuan yang sudah berbeda. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika hidup ini adalah pilihan?"

Suara tegas Changmin yang terdengar penuh tuntutan itu seperti menampar keras kesadaran dan keyakinan Kyuhyun tentang apa yang akan selalu menjadi prioritasnya, terlebih saat dia mengingat luka tembak di lengan kanan Changmin. Tidak! Semua boleh mati dan terluka, dia tidak peduli! Selama _namja_ yang dicintainya ini baik-baik saja. Silakan hujat Kyuhyun kejam dan tak punya perasaan namun dia memang sudah menentukan pilihannya sejak berumur 15 tahun.

"Ya, dan aku sudah dan akan selalu memilihmu, iblis Kim!"gumamnya dengan suara tegas sebelum memeluk erat tubuh Changmin dan terisak pelan dilehernya. "Tapi, kumohon biarkan dia hidup. Minho pasti melakukan semua itu karena aku..."

.

.

Pesawat pribadi berlambang ular itu sudah terbang tinggi di angkasa dengan membawa paket penting yang nantinya akan ditukar dengan sebuah dokumen rahasia berisi nama orang yang berniat membunuh sang Pewaris Kim 4 tahun yang lalu. Dari sudut matanya, Chansung bisa melihat jika Lucien Osborne masih merasa sedikit kesal karena Changmin tidak punya waktu untuk menemuinya dan hanya sempat melakukan _video call_ singkat.

"Situasi camp sedang kacau karena apa yang kami lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu."seru Chansung sambil lalu seraya menerima sekaleng minuman dari Kim Kai yang sekarang duduk didepan Lucien Osborne.

Pembunuh bayaran itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari awan yang mengumpal ke wajah tampan pria yang diketahuinya sebagai pengawal pribadi Pewaris Kim. "Katakan padaku apa yang diinginkan Kim Changmin dari semua ini?"tanya Lucien dengan suara dingin.

Dalam hati Chansung harus mengakui jika Lucien akan menjadi orang yang berguna untuk mereka jika saja situasinya berbeda. "Tentu saja senjata dan kerjasama dari Petrova. Itu akan menguntungkan bagi pemasukan Korut."sahut Chansung diplomatis dengan senyum lebar yang sepertinya tidak berhasil mengelabuhi pembunuh yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Aku ini masih lemah, namun tidak bodoh tuan Hwang! Aku tahu pasti Negara kalian. Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan Pewaris Jenderal Kim?"

Kali ini Kim Kai yang tertawa geli mendengar sergahan kasar itu,"Kami butuh uranium yang dimiliki oleh Katerina Petrova dan mungkin kau satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang bisa mengambilnya!"serunya telak sambil mengedipkan mata setelah melihat isyarat dari Chansung yang mengizinkannya bicara.

"Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu benar-benar licik!"geram Lucien dengan tangan terkepal erat saat menangkap seringai dingin dari bibir kedua pria muda yang akan mengantarnya ke Rusia.

Memintanya untuk mencuri uranium milik Katerina sebagai ganti balas jasa meski tahu kemungkinan Lucien untuk berhasil sangat kecil sedangkan bahaya jika dia sampai tertangkap adalah mati! Hidup memang sebuah pilihan dan sekarang Lucien dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan yang sama buruknya!

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Hampir 2 bulan THE HEIR tidak update. Semoga semua fans pewaris kim masih setia menunggu FF yang panjangnya ngalahin jalur busway ini. Untuk selanjutnya akan di update regular 2 minggu sekali, atau mungkin lebih cepat.

Thanks untuk yang selalu luangi waktu memberikan reviews, thanks juga untuk new readers, new follower and favourite.

 **Fiona Maple** : Untuk pertanyaan apa ff ini akan ditulis sampai Changkyu mendapatkan baby Ryu, itu tergantung pada review ya.

 **ILoveDdeokbokkie :** Semua pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

 **TEASER NEXT CHAPTER**

"Aku melihat kim changmin mencium cho kyuhyun! Kau dengar itu appa? Tunanganku berciuman dengan seorang namja!"Teriak seohyun garang.

"Ya tuhan, chwang. Bagaimana jika ini hanya jebakan? Bisa saja informanmu salah!"

"Walau ini jebakan aku tetap harus pergi karena aku yakin sekali orang yang ingin menyingkirkanku ini dulu bekerjasama dengan petrova!"

"Ini tempat berbahaya! Kau ingin mati?"Bentak changmin lagi seraya menarik tangan kyuhyun yang tidak memegang senaapan. "Kita harus pergi! Gedung ini akan meledak! Katakan pada semua pengawal yang datang bersamamu!"

.

 **SEE YOU SOON ^^**


	29. Chapter 27- RUSIA

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **RUSIA**

Hawa dingin yang begitu menggigit dan angin yang berhembus kencang menyambut seluruh tubuh besar Hwang Chansung yang sudah berbalut mantel tebal saat Ricardo membuka pintu pesawat besar berlambang ular yang baru saja mendarat di lapangan udara pribadi milik keluarga Petrova yang tepat berada di belakang villa mewah yang berdiri angkuh disisi gunung yang diselimuti salju yang memang turun sepanjang tahun di negara ini.

"Sepertinya kita telah ditunggu."

Kim Kai bergumam pelan sambil menyeringai kecil pada Lucien yang juga sudah berdiri disamping mereka. Keduanya sepertinya berhasil menjalin persahabatan dalam perjalanan singkat ini. Dalam hati, Chansung kagum pada Kai yang sebenarnya dipilih Changmin karena sifatnya yang seperti bunglon itu. Putra menteri luar negeri Korut ini adalah salah satu _namja_ muda yang paling cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan _team_ yang dibentuk Changmin, terlebih dengan masuknya Kai membuat mereka bisa mengendalikan Taemin yang awalnya selalu menolak untuk bergabung dalam _team._

"Jangan lupa apa yang harus kau lakukan nanti, Mr. Osborne."desis Chansung sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Lucien Osborne yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sambil mengikat simpul pada mantel yang diberikan Kim Kai padanya, Lucien membalas tatapan pengawal pribadi Pewaris Kim itu dengan sama tajamnya sebelum menyeringai kecil yang terlihat berbahaya. "Kau khawatir jika aku akan berkhianat, Hwang?"serunya acuh.

Tahu pasti apa yang harus dilakukannya mendorong Kai langsung merengkuh bahu bidang Lucien dan melempar senyum lebar pada pembunuh bayaran itu sebelum pura-pura menggerutu pada Chansung yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Mereka harus bisa menyakinkan Lucien Osborne jika Kai akan menjadi sahabat yang selalu membelanya dari Chansung yang terus saja bersikap penuh kecurigaan.

" _ **Setelah 3 tahun terkurung dan tersiksa dalam camp utara dan tidak pernah bicara pada siapa pun. Aku yakin sekali hal pertama yang diinginkan Osborne setelah bebas adalah seorang sahabat yang bisa mengerti dan akan selalu membelanya! Pada saat itu tiba, maka kau harus menjalankan peranmu dengan baik, Kim Kai!"**_ perintah tegas Changmin itu sudah seperti mantra yang tidak pernah dilupakan Kai sejak Lucien Osborne tiba di camp barat dan berada dibawah pengawasannya.

"Santailah, Chan. Aku yakin sekali jika Lucien punya semacam etika untuk tidak menggigit orang yang sudah mengeluarkannya dari kematian. Benarkan, Lucien?"tanyanya dengan nada menggoda seraya menggedipkan matanya pada Lucien yang mendengus kecil sebelum seulas senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya.

Sebenarnya insting Lucien terus menjerit keras agar dia tidak terlalu mudah percaya pada _namja_ berkulit eksotis yang memperlakukannya seperti sahabat ini. Namun sisi lain dirinya, sisi yang rapuh dan terus saja merasa gelisah sejak keluar dari camp itu, memintanya untuk percaya pada Kim Kai. Terlebih Lucien memang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan semua ketakutan yang berusaha disembunyikannya.

"Tentu saja aku punya etika. Setidaknya aku akan memastikan Kai bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari markas Petrova."sahut Lucien sambil melangkah turun dari tangga pesawat bersama Kai yang diam-diam mengedipkan matanya pada Chansung yang sudah menyeringai puas.

Sepertinya rencana Changmin memang sangat hebat, Lucien Osborne masuk dengan mudah dalam perangkap Kim Kai yang menggerikan. Setelah memasukkan senjata yang disodorkan Ricardo padanya, Chansung juga segera turun dan menjajari langkah Kai dan juga Lucien yang sedang menuju ke sejumlah pria asing bersenjata yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Jangan terlalu sombong, Osborne karena jika aku mau, kau akan segera kembali ke camp utara detik ini juga dan tidak ada satu orang pun di muka bumi ini yang sanggup mengeluarkanmu dari sana lagi!"Chansung berdesis tajam dengan ekspresi keras sebelum melangkah cepat mendahului keduanya meski dia masih bisa mendengar suara Kai yang terkesan membela pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Ckck, jangan bersikap terlalu kaku, Chan...Lucien hanya bercanda denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILLA KIM**

Teriakan penuh semangat dan ketegangan pekat menyelimuti salah satu arena tarung di ruangan evaluasi yang terletak di Villa Kim. Semua mata saat ini sedang tertuju pada satu titik dimana Park Hae Jin baru saja menendang kuat perut Choi Minho hingga _namja_ muda itu tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Evaluasi bulanan kali ini memang sangat menentukan karena para trainer yang berumur diatas 18 tahun akan segera mendapatkan tugas resmi pertama mereka di pemerintahan Korut.

Dari sudut matanya, Park Hae Jin bisa melihat jika Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri bersama Taemin disudut ruangan terlihat tegang dan menahan diri. Dengan mudah adik kandung ajudan Jenderal Kim ini bisa menebak jika perintah sang Pewaris Kim pagi ini adalah karena permintaan putra tunggal Menteri Cho itu dan Hae Jin hanya berharap apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini tidak akan membawa masalah pada akhirnya.

"Kau akan terus mengerang seperti bayi? Ayo berdiri, pengecut!"desis Hae Jin dengan suara tajam dan sorot mata dingin tanpa ekspresi yang membuat semua yang sedang melihat pertarungan ini bersimpati pada Minho yang terlihat susah payah untuk bisa berdiri tegak.

Seraya menahan sakit diperutnya karena tendangan kuat dari si robot yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin melenyapkannya, Minho berusaha untuk berdiri tegak meski kepalanya yang terbentur keras sedikit berkunang. "Aku bukan pengecut! Akan kubuktikan jika ada konspirasi busuk dalam Villa terkutuk ini!"geramnya kasar sebelum tiba-tiba melompat dan melayangkan tinjunya kearah Park Hae Jin yang dengan mudah berkelit dan sekali lagi menendang kuat Minho hingga jatuh, kali ini di punggungnya hingga semua yang menonton pertarungan terakhir ini melongo tak percaya.

"Apa dia akan membunuh Minho?"

"Kau lihat itu? Minho bahkan sampai memuntahkan darah!"

"Panggil Yoochun _hyung,_ cepat!"

Melihat Choi Minho yang hampir pingsan di sudut arena tarung yang beraroma keringat dan darah itu, bukannya bersimpati, Park Hae Jin malah menyeringai kecil. Dengan langkah ringan dia mendekati target yang harus dibiarkannya hidup hanya karena _namja_ Cho yang sangat dicintai sang Pewaris Kim. Perlahan Hae Jin membungkuk didepan tubuh yang sudah babak belur itu hingga dia yakin hanya Minho-lah yang bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Bukankah kau sudah diperingatkan untuk tetap diam? Ini adalah sedikit peringatan jika kau masih ingin terus bernafas besok!"

Jantung Minho dipenuhi ketakutan pekat dan tubuhnya sontak dipenuhi keringat dingin saat melihat sorot dingin penuh ancaman serta seringai keji yang terukir dibibir tipis adik kandung Park Yoochun itu. Sejak awal evaluasi ini, dia sudah curiga karena selama ini dia dan Park Hae Jin berada di kelas yang berbeda hingga tidak mungkin dia harus menghadapi _namja_ yang disebut robot ini.

Minho yakin sekali evaluasi bulan ini penuh dengan konspirasi untuk melenyapkannya!

"Euggh...Kau dan tuanmu itu akan mendapat balasan setimpal karena apa yang kalian lakukan padaku! Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan diam!"sergah Minho dengan suara tercekat sambil mengusap darah segar dibibirnya sebelum membiarkan kegelapan membawanya.

Bukannya takut dengan ancaman itu, Park Hae Jin malah tergelak pelan dan membuat semua orang terdiam saat melihatnya. Tawa adalah sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat diwajah datar _namja_ yang selalu bertarung cepat dan tanpa ekspresi itu.

.

.

Ruang kerja itu terasa hening dan sedikit mencekam setelah Park Yoochun menanyakan atau lebih tepatnya menuding Changmin sebagai orang yang berada dibalik pemberontakan para tawanan di _camp_ utara sekaligus yang sudah menyebabkan salah satu tawanan terpenting menghilang dan belum ditemukan sampai saat ini meski seluruh wilayah gunung, hutan dan perbatasan sudah ditelusuri.

"Apa anda ingin menjelaskan sesuatu? Dimana Lucien Osborne berada saat ini?"

Sepasang mata gelap Changmin menatap dingin pada Park Yoochun yang tidak disangkanya berani datang dan bertanya langsung padanya dengan nada menuduh sekaligus menuntut yang hampir saja memancing emosinya. "Itu pertanyaan yang lebih tepat kuajukan padamu, Kapten Park! Bukankah pengawasan villa diserahkan padamu jika aku harus kembali ke ibukota? Apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga para tawanan itu bisa melarikan diri dengan begitu mudah?"bukannya menjawab, Changmin malah membalikkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada yang jauh lebih tajam.

"Dia itu seorang pembunuh berbahaya dan sang jenderal pasti akan marah besar jika tahu tawanan khusus itu menghilang."

Yoochun tidak peduli pada pertanyaan tajam dan bersayap _namja_ muda yang sedang berusaha menunjukkan kekuasaan padanya itu. Yoochun sudah terlalu lelah berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu dan akhirnya diputuskannya untuk mengkonfrontasi langsung _namja_ muda yang dicurigainya ini walau dia tidak bisa membuktikan jika Changmin adalah sosok bertopeng hitam yang ditembaknya.

Bibir tipis Changmin berkedut menahan tawa saat menyadari jika ternyata Yoochun bahkan belum mengatakan kecurigaannya ini pada Jenderal Kim yang masih berada di villa. "Oh, jadi sang jenderal belum tahu? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini darinya? Apa karena takut dihukum karena kelalaianmu?"ucapnya penuh sarkasme sebelum menyeringai lebar.

"Sepertinya percuma saja aku mencoba bicara baik-baik pada anda, tuan muda."geram Yoochun dengan wajah memerah. "Baiklah, jika anda tidak mau berkata jujur maka aku akan mencari sendiri semua jawaban teka-teki ini dan setelah menemukannya, orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu adalah sang jenderal!"kali ini Yoochun mencoba untuk mengancam walau hatinya mengatakan Kim Changmin tetap akan bungkam.

Ancaman telak itu tidak sedikit pun merubah ekspresi diwajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu tenang,"Kau sedang mencoba mengancamku, Kapten Park?"tanyanya dengan nada ringan dan saat melihat Yoochun yang hampir meledak karena emosi, Changmin malah menambah lagi ucapannya dengan nada bergurau,"Kuucapkan selamat mencari dan semoga kau beruntung!"

"Anda sedang bermain dalam bahaya besar, tuan muda. Berhentilah sebelum semuanya terlambat!"desis Yoochun tajam sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Changmin dengan langkah berderap.

Dibalik meja kerjanya, Changmin tersenyum dingin melihat pintu yang baru ditutup kasar oleh ajudan sang _appa_. "Aku tidak akan bermain jika tahu akan kalah. Kau lihat saja nanti, Yoochun _hyung_ , aku akan mengubah Korut sesuai dengan impianku!" _dan saat itu terjadi semua akan bisa menerima Kyuhyun untuk berdiri disampingku_ _sebagai pasanganku,_ sambung Changmin dalam hati.

.

.

Perasaan Kyuhyun sungguh terombang-ambing saat melihat apa yang berlangsung di arena tarung yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Taemin yang sepertinya sangat menikmati pertarungan yang tidak seimbang itu. Di arena yang selama belasan tahun menjadi tempat mereka membuktikan diri itu, Park Hae Jin sedang menghajar habis-habisan Minho yang menjadi sahabat mereka sejak kecil. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berlari ke tengah arena dan menghentikan semuanya.

"Kau lihat itu, Kyu? Sudah kubilang kalau Park Hae Jin akan sangat sempurna jika berada dalam 1 _team_ dengan kita!"seru Taemin dengan senyum lebar sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang setegang senar gitar.

Suara penuh semangat dan senyum lebar Taemin itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun untuk sesaat,"Apa tidak ada setitik pun rasa kasihan dalam hatimu, Taem?"tanyanya lirih sambil menatap tajam pada wajah manis Taemin yang sudah berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan rahasia apapun darinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

Dengan mudah Taemin bisa melihat keraguan dalam kedua bola mata sahabatnya yang terus melirik kearah petugas medis yang sedang menggotong Minho yang pingsan. "Dia itu akan menghancurkan semua rencana Pewaris Kim. Dia bahkan akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian dan mungkin saja akan membuatmu serta seluruh keluargamu di hukum Jenderal Kim."desis Taemin dengan nada rendah yang begitu tajam.

Hati kecil Kyuhyun tahu jika semua ucapan Taemin itu benar. Dia akan kehilangan Changmin dan mungkin juga membahayakan ayahnya jika Minho tidak segera disingkirkan, namun tetap saja mereka punya ratusan kenangan manis bersama _namja_ tampan bermata bulat itu dan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun melupakannya begitu saja. Dia tidak mampu bersikap acuh seperti Taemin yang seperti sudah sangat berubah.

"Aku tahu semua itu, Taem. Hanya saja..."

"Lupakan semua itu dan sebaiknya kau mulai berkemas. Kalian akan kembali ke ibukota, bukan? Daripada sibuk memikirkan hal bodoh, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan tunangan palsu Changmin itu!"sela Taemin cepat dengan senyum mengejek sambil menarik Kyuhyun yang sudah mendelik tajam padanya keluar dari ruang evaluasi.

.

.

Wajah sendu Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disudut ranjang sambil menatap sebuah foto adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Changmin saat dia masuk ke kamar yang ditempati kekasihnya itu jika tidak sedang tidur bersamanya di kamar pribadinya yang terletak disudut lain Villa Kim. Perlahan _namja_ jangkung itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya erat dari belakang walau dapat dirasanya tubuh kekasihnya itu begitu tegang.

" _Mianhe, My_ Kyu..."bisiknya lembut tepat sebelum mencium sekilas pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang terasa lembab. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Changmin tahu jika _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya ini baru saja menangis dan semua karena dirinya yang mungkin kali ini sudah sangat kerterlaluan.

Dekapan erat ditubuhnya dan juga permintaan maaf tulus dari Changmin yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin itu perlahan membuang semua kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang semula menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun dan merubahnya menjadi kekuatan. Changmin memang sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dan tidak mungkin untuk berbalik lagi, lagipula Kyuhyun tahu pasti pewaris Jenderal Kim ini melakukan semua itu karena dirinya. Jadi, dia juga akan melakukan segalanya demi keselamatan Changmin, meski untuk itu Kyuhyun mungkin harus membunuh sahabat terbaiknya.

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf! Kau hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, Chwang. Aku hanya merasa sedih, kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini. Jika saja,..."melihat tatapan tajam dari mata gelap itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan tersenyum tipis seraya membalas pelukan Changmin dengan sama eratnya.

"Jangan pernah berandai, Kyu."gumam Changmin tegas sebelum melumat kuat bibir Kyuhyun yang terbuka untuk mendebatnya. Lidahnya mendesak masuk dan mulai menggoda rongga hangat sosok _Evil_ yang sudah mengubah bukan saja orientasi seksualnya namun juga seluruh tujuan hidupnya.

Desahan pelan Kyuhyun yang lolos saat Changmin memperdalam ciuman mereka dan menggigit pelan bibirnya mulai membangkitkan gairah panas yang memang selalu berkobar diantara mereka. Tangannya menekan kuat leher Kyuhyun agar tidak bergerak sementara bibirnya kembali menorehkan _kissmark_ baru dileher jenjang yang berhiaskan seuntai kalung indah yang diberikannya. Changmin mengerang geram saat tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi masih melingkari lehernya ternyata sekarang sudah turun dan meremas kuat dirinya yang sudah terasa panas dan sekeras kayu.

Nafas Changmin memburu dan seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya terasa terbakar saat berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya yang ingin merobek semua lapisan kain yang masih menutupi tubuh indah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap sayu padanya. Lidah kecil yang sedang menjilat sendiri bibirnya yang berkilau karena saliva hanya semakin menambah rasa frustasi Changmin yang akhirnya memilih melumat sekali lagi bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu harapanmu itu tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang mari lupakan tentang dia dan berkemaslah, kita harus kembali ke ibukota dalam 2 jam. Sang jenderal tidak akan menunggu lebih lama."Changmin tersenyum saat melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka dan melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang bersemu merah.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya, menjilat dan menggigit pelan rahang kasar sang Pewaris Kim yang terus menatapnya dengan mata berkilat tajam. "Aku tidak suka kita kembali kesana."keluhnya manja. Sifat yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun selain Changmin yang sekarang terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut ikalnya.

"Karena _yeoja_ itu?"tebaknya dengan nada menggoda yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dan cubitan kuat diperutnya. "Dia itu hanya sebuah pion dan jangan terlalu dipikirkan."seru Changmin yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ Cho itu sekarang duduk tepat diatas pangkuannya.

Refleks Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya disekeliling pinggang Changmin dengan tangan yang kembali terkalung sempurna dileher kekar _namja_ licik itu. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membiarkannya mendekatimu sedikit pun atau akan kubunuh dia!"desisnya tajam seraya menggigit pelan telinga Changmin sebelum mengulumnya kuat.

Mendengar ancaman kejam yang diikuti godaan nakal itu, Changmin sontak mendesah kasar sebelum tertawa keras,"Ckck, ini baru Cho _Evil_ yang kukenal. Percaya diri dan kejam, bukan _namja_ cengeng yang melankolis."pujinya dengan nada mengejek seraya menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan memangut kuat bibir tebal yang terbuka untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Dasar brengsek kau, Iblis Kim! Jika bukan karena kau dan semua rencanamu, mungkin aku sudah menghambur ke tengah arena dan meninju keras wajah sombong Park Hae Jin itu!"

Kemarahan dan emosi Kyuhyun itu kembali membangkitkan gairah dan hasrat dalam diri Changmin yang memang sedang ditahannya. Sekarang pewaris Jenderal Kim itu memilih untuk mengabaikan waktu mereka yang terbatas dengan membaringkan tubuh sintal kekasihnya itu ditengah ranjang tanpa peduli dirinya sudah menjatuhkan tumpukan baju yang akan dimasukkan Kyuhyun dalam koper besar yang sudah terletak di sudut lantai kamar itu.

"Lagipula, untuk apa mendekati _yeoja_ Lee itu jika aku memiliki kekasih paling liar dan panas di dunia?"bisiknya seraya memamerkan seringai mesum sebelum menarik kasar kaos yang dikenakan Kyuhyun yang sudah tertawa riang.

.

.

 **RUSIA**

"Selamat datang kembali, Luc. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Saat ini semua sudah berada dalam kuasaku dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Dengan sama hangatnya Lucien Osborne memeluk erat tubuh ramping Katerina Petrova yang berbalut mantel merah walau sebuah suara dalam kepalanya terus saja berbisik agar dirinya waspada dan tidak percaya pada wanita yang masih menjadi kekasihnya ini. Suara-suara yang terus saja berbisik jika benar Katerina mencintainya maka seharusnya wanita yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin Petrova ini sudah mengeluarkannya dari _camp_ terkutuk itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan bukan sekarang!

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kat. Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kualami selama berada di camp terkutuk itu."suara Lucien terdengar datar saat melepaskan pelukan Katerina dari tubuhnya meski tangan mereka masih bertautan erat. _"Dan sekarang aku akan mencari tahu siapa orang yang sudah menjebakku hingga harus mendekam dalam camp itu, kau dan semua Petrova harus membayar mahal penderitaanku!"_ sambung Lucien dalam hati seraya melirik Kim Kai yang berdiri dibelakang Hwang Chansung.

Tangan Katerina meremas kuat lengan pria Yunani yang sangat dicintainya ini. Pria yang membuatnya rela membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri hanya untuk merebut kekuasaan dan kekayaan Petrova. "Lupakan semuanya! Kita akan menguasai dunia sekarang!"serunya dengan senyum sombong yang membuat Dimitri yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sontak menyeringai tajam.

"Kupikir sudah cukup semua ungkapan rindu itu. Nona Petrova, sekarang tolong berikan dokumen yang sudah kau janjikan!"

Sarkasme tajam yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang dikenalnya sebagai pengawal pribadi Kim Changmin itu sontak memancing kemarahan Katerina yang benci pada orang yang berani menentangnya. "Kenapa kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan dokumen perjanjian rahasia itu, tuan Hwang?"seringai kejam mengukir dibibir pemimpin Petrova itu.

"Karena kau mencintai Lucien..."sahut Chansung ringan dengan senyum penuh arti sambil mengeluarkan sebuah medali kecil dari sakunya.

Melihat medali kecil ditangan Hwang Chansung itu tiba-tiba saja Katerina merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hingga tanpa sadar diremasnya kuat jemari Lucien yang ada digenggamannya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"bentaknya kasar pada pengawal sang Pewaris Kim yang terlihat begitu percaya diri ditengah markasnya.

Chansung tertawa kecil melihat sekilas sorot takut dimata wanita cantik yang sayang sekali sudah menjadi target Dimitri itu. "Ck, tidak pernah kusangka jika seorang Katerina Petrova begitu naif. Kau tentu tidak berpikir sang Pewaris Kim akan mengirimku ke sarang musuh tanpa rencana bukan?"sindir Chansung tajam sambil memainkan medali kecil ditangannya.

"Mereka sudah memasang bom di tubuhku. Aku aka meledak dalam waktu 1 jam jika kau tidak segera memberikan dokumen itu!"

Mendengar ucapan pelan Lucien itu membuat kemarahan sontak memenuhi seluruh tubuh ramping Katerina yang tiba-tiba saja sudah merebut pistol salah satu pengawalnya dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Chansung yang terlihat begitu tenang meski Kim Kai dan para pengawal yang datang bersamanya juga sudah mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

"Dasar para bajingan! Berani sekali kalian mempermainkan kesabaranku! Aku bisa saja membunuh kalian semua saat ini juga!"teriak Katerina marah karena selain si arogan Kim Changmin yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani menentang kekuasaannya.

Tanpa peduli pada suasana mencekam diruangan itu dan juga puluhan todongan senjata yang bisa saja mengambil nyawanya, Chansung menyeringai kecil seraya melangkah mendekati Katerina Petrova. "Kenapa tidak? Kau hanya memiliki sebuah organisasi, dan tentu kau tidak lupa jika sang Pewaris Kim memiliki sebuah negara dengan sekumpulan pembunuh terlatih, bukan?"serunya dengan suara keras yang disengaja walau bisa dilihatnya Dimitri sedang mengulum senyum lebarnya.

"Kami bahkan bisa menghancurkan Petrova dalam semalam!"dengan mudah Chansung membalikkan ancaman Katerina dengan sebuah fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah siapa pun.

Bibir merah Katerina mengatup membentuk garis tipis sementara tangannya yang masih memegang pistol sudah terkulai lemas. "Berikan mereka dokumen itu, Z dan kau, Dimitri usir mereka sekarang juga dari markas!"perintahnya tegas sambil menatap benci pada Hwang Chansung yang sudah tertawa keras.

"Pilihan yang sangat bijak, nona Petrova. Selamat tinggal dan semoga saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau akan menyadari jika dirimu itu hanyalah secuil debu tak berguna dalam genggaman sang Pewaris Kim!"

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Dan sang Pewaris Kim memang membuktikan semua janjinya pada Kyuhyun. Kehadiran Lee Seohyun yang tiba-tiba saja diminta sang jenderal untuk tinggal di _mansion_ Kim dengan alasan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga Jenderal Kim hanyalah membuahkan sakit hati dan rasa kesal pada _yeoja_ muda yang sudah menetapkan Kim Jaejoong dan juga Cho Kyuhyun menjadi musuh terbesarnya.

Hampir setiap saat Lee Seohyun harus menahan emosinya dan pura-pura bersikap sabar dan santun dihadapan penghuni mansion yang lain terutama sang jenderal karena setiap kali dia berusaha mendekati sang Pewaris Kim selalu saja putra bungsu penguasa Korut itu atau pun pengawalnya yang sombong selalu saja menggagalkan rencananya dengan 1001 cara seperti yang terjadi sore ini!

"Cicipilah kue ini, Changmin- _ssi_. Aku membuatnya sendiri tadi pagi."dengan senyum manis dan sikap anggun tak tercela Lee Seohyun meletakkan sepiring kue kecil yang tampak menggiurkan di meja kerja Changmin yang penuh dengan berkas penting.

Senyum palsu dan sikap yang dibuat-buat itu sungguh mulai membuat _namja_ berwajah dingin itu kesal,"Bawa pergi! Aku tidak suka manis."guman Changmin singkat bahkan tanpa melirik kearah kue itu.

Penolakan tajam itu membuat Lee Seohyun diam-diam merasa kesal. Tidak ada satu pun usahanya yang mampu membuat Kim Changmin tertarik apalagi memujinya. Semua yang dilakukannya selalu terasa salah dimata _namja_ tampan yang mulai disukainya ini tapi Seohyun tidak akan pernah menyerah. Dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Pewaris Kim ini mencintainya!

TOK TOK TOK

"Boleh aku masuk, Pewaris Kim?"

Changmin segera meletakkan berkas yang sedang dibacanya saat mendengar suara datar familiar yang sepertinya sedang menyimpan kekesalan samar. "Tentu saja. Apa yang membuatmu punya waktu menemuiku, Kyu?"tanya Changmin seraya menahan tawa karena dia bisa melihat jelas tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan Kyuhyun pada Lee Seohyun yang memasang wajah sombong yang sungguh tidak pantas itu.

"Ini waktu istirahatku dan kupikir kita bisa berlatih bersama selama 1 jam!"seru Kyuhyun yang masuk ke ruang kerja Changmin tanpa menyapa sedikit pun _yeoja_ Lee yang sangat dibencinya. Dia memilih langsung berdiri disamping Changmin yang masih duduk santai di kursinya. "Wow, ada kue kering...Boleh aku mencicipinya?"tanyanya dengan senyum lebar meski matanya sudah berkilat nakal.

Changmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti sengaja ingin mengganggu Seohyun yang sudah terlihat semakin kesal dan menahan marah. "Makan saja, Kyu!"serunya sambil berdehem pelan yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir tertawa.

Mata Seohyun terbelalak tidak percaya saat melihat pengawal yang dibencinya itu dengan santai akan memakan kue yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya untuk tunangannya. "Tidak boleh! Ini kue yang khusus kubuat untuk Changmin- _ssi_!"bentaknya kasar sambil merebut kue yang sudah berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Dengan gaya tak kalah angkuhnya, Kyuhyun membersihkan remahan kue ditangannya sebelum menatap dingin pada _yeoja_ yang ingin sekali dicekiknya. "Ck, asal kau tahu Seohyun- _ssi._ Chwang itu tidak pernah suka makanan manis dan satu-satunya kue kering yang disukainya hanya kue jahe yang dibuat oleh _ahjumma_ di Villa Kim!"serunya dengan nada tajam tanpa peduli pada ekspresi Lee Seohyun yang seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Lagipula apa kau yakin kue ini layak dikonsumsi, nona Lee? Bentuk dan warnanya saja sungguh meragukan!"lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan nada mengejek dan tawa penuh sarkasme dibibirnya yang membuat Changmin akhirnya ikut tersenyum kecil.

Cara bicara Kyuhyun yang seolah sangat mengenal Changmin dan juga penghinaan langsung itu membuat Seohyun meledak dan langsung memaki kasar Kyuhyun yang hanya menyeringai kecil padanya. "Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Kyuhyun _-ssi_? Apa hak-mu menilai kue ini layak atau tidak? Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu waktu kami?"bentak Seohyun yang benar-benar ingin mencakar wajah angkuh Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu.

"Mengganggu kalian? Ya Tuhan, itukah yang ada dalam pikiran picikmu itu, nona Lee? Aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku tentang kue dan kau langsung menudingku dengan tuduhan aneh! Hebat sekali tunanganmu ini, tuan muda!"dengus Kyuhyun telak dengan suara sinis.

Melihat situasi yang semakin memanas, Changmin segera berdiri disamping _namja_ berambut ikal yang tersenyum sinis pada Lee Soehyun. "Dengarkan aku, Seohyun- _ssi._ Jangan pernah membuatkanku kue, minuman atau apapun lagi karena jika aku mau, pelayan _mansion_ ini bisa menyediakannya! Jalankan saja tugasmu sebagai tunanganku!"tegas Changmin dengan nada final.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Changmin- _ssi_..."Seohyun berusaha bersikap anggun meski rasa kesal dan marah sudah memenuhi seluruh dirinya saat matanya melihat bagaimana Changmin meletakkan tangannya dengan santai dibahu _namja_ Cho yang jelas-jelas membencinya.

Remasan kuat tangan Kyuhyun dilengannya membuat Changmin menelan kembali bentakan yang sudah ada diujung lidahnya dan memilih bicara dengan suara ketus. "Tidak perlu! Apa yang kau lakukan itu hanya membuatku risih! Sekarang pergilah, cari sesuatu untuk kau kerjakan dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"usirnya langsung tanpa basa basi.

" _Rasakan itu Lee Seohyun! Itu akibatnya karena kau sudah berani sekali mencoba untuk merebut perhatian Changmin dariku!"_ desis Kyuhyun dalam hati sementara ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat puas saat melihat wajah merah Seohyun yang menahan marah.

"Ayo kita latihan Kyu. Sepertinya seluruh tubuhku mulai kaku..."

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir saat mendengar kata-kata penuh arti dari bibir sang Pewaris Kim yang sedang menyeringai padanya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, nona Lee. Semoga kau akan beruntung lain kali karena Pewaris Kim ini sangat sulit untuk didekati!"ucapnya riang pada Lee Seohyun yang sepertinya masih terkejut karena diusir Changmin dengan begitu acuh.

"Apa benar kita akan latihan? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, _My_ Kyu."dengan langkah tergesa Changmin menarik cepat Kyuhyun untuk berjalan menuju ruang latihan yang ada disisi lain mansion mewah itu tanpa tahu jika ada yang mengikuti mereka.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always untuk yang masih terus mengikuti THE HEIR. Thanks juga untuk semua reviews yang mengatakan jika FF ini bagus dsb. Gw hanya berusaha untuk meneruskannya the heir hingga tamat dan semoga saja tidak lama lagi ya. Targetnya mungkin 35 chapter.

Sesuai janji 2 minggu, dan untuk Chapter depan mungkin sebulan karena akan masuk bagian krusial. Okey, see you soon dan thanks untuk yang memberikan satu-dua baris reviews.


	30. Chapter 28 - MY LOVELY FIANCE

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	31. Chapter 29 - HE'S MINE!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **MANSION KIM**

"Kau punya saksi untuk menguatkan bukti ini?"

Park Yoochun sontak terdiam dengan wajah pias saat mendengar pertanyaan dingin yang diikuti dengan tatapan tajam dan sangat menusuk itu. Jantungnya berdegub kencang sementara keringat dingin mulai membasahi kepalan tangannya. Yoochun tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya jika tanggapan sang jenderal akan setenang ini saat mendengar adanya kemungkinan konspirasi yang sedang direncanakan oleh pewarisnya.

"Tidak, Jenderal. Kami tidak menemukan satu pun saksi atau bukti lain. Tapi, saya yakin sekali semua kejadian yang terjadi di villa Kim belakangan ini dan juga hilangnya tawanan bernama Lucien Osborne dari _camp_ utara saling berhubungan."sahut Yoochun dengan suara tenang tanpa emosi meski dalam hati dia mulai menyesali tindakannya yang terlalu tergesa datang melapor kepada sang jenderal.

Ekspresi datar terlukis diwajah tampan sang jenderal yang duduk arogan dibalik meja kerjanya. "Apa hanya karena kebetulan itu, kau berani menuduh pewarisku sebagai otak dibalik semua kejadian itu? Ck, kau bahkan tidak berhasil menemukan sosok bertopeng yang menurutmu berhasil kau tembak itu! Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir jika pemberontakan mungkin terjadi karena kelalaianmu sebagai pegawas _camp?"_ walau tidak ada nada marah sedikit pun dalam suara berat sang jenderal namun Yoochun bisa melihat jelas kilau membunuh dalam sepasang mata terdingin yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"Maaf, Jenderal."seru Yoochun kuat seraya membungkukkan badannya. Setiap ucapan penguasa Korut itu benar karena walau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, Yoochun tetap tidak bisa membuktikan jika Kim Changmin adalah sosok bertopeng hitam yang ditembaknya malam itu.

Seraya menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila, Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan dingin sang jenderal. "Tentu saja saya tidak akan berani menuduh Pewaris Kim. Saya hanya merasa..."

Tidak suka melihat ada orang yang berani menilai pewarisnya mendorong sang jenderal menyela cepat ucapan ajudan kepercayaannya itu. "Aku sungguh terkesan dengan nyalimu kali ini, kapten Park! Tapi, jangan pernah lupa dimana posisimu!"desis sang jenderal dengan nada tajam yang menyiratkan ancaman dingin. Perlahan Jenderal Kim berdiri dan berjalan mendekati ajudannya dengan aura dingin yang seperti menyelimuti seluruh tubuh besarnya.

"Dan, sejak kapan kau bekerja menggunakan perasaanmu?"tanya sang jenderal seraya mencengkram kuat bahu Yoochun yang terasa begitu tegang dan mengulum senyum puas saat melihat sekilas ketakutan dalam mata _namja_ yang berdiri dihadapannya. " _Nah_ , karena kau sudah berani melemparkan semua tuduhan itu, maka aku ingin kau mencari bukti kuat tentang keterlibatan pewarisku. Jika kau tidak bisa menemukan bukti atau saksi itu, maka bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman!"sergah Jenderal Kim, kali ini dengan seringai keji yang membuat seluruh tubuh Yoochun membeku.

Berkali-kali Yoochun menyesali tindakannya malam ini. "Saya mengerti, Jenderal dan sekali lagi maafkan saya. Secepatnya saya akan mencari semua bukti dan saksi itu."janjinya tegas karena memang hanya itu yang bisa Yoochun lakukan saat ini jika tidak ingin menerima hukuman mengerikan dari Jenderal Kim yang terkenal berhati dingin.

"Bagus! Sekarang pergilah dan jangan sampai Changmin melihatmu ada di ibukota!"usir sang jenderal dengan nada datar dan senyum tipis yang menakutkan.

Begitu pintu ruang kerjanya kembali tertutup rapat, Jenderal Kim segera berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Tangannya meraih sebuah kertas yang tadi diberikan Park Yoochun padanya. Catatan tentang hilangnya seorang tawanan berbahaya yang selama ini berada disebuah sel khusus di _camp_ utara. Mata sang jenderal membaca cepat setiap baris laporan singkat itu sedangkan hatinya perlahan dipenuhi sedikit kecemasan meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kau benar sekali, Hwang Min. Putraku akan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang jauh lebih berani dan licik dariku."gumamnya pelan pada seorang _namja_ yang baru saja keluar dari balik sebuah pintu rahasia seraya melempar kertas ditangannya kearah perapian.

Hwang Min, _namja_ paro baya yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi pelatih dan pengawas _camp_ mengganti Menteri Cho hanya tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara sang jenderal yang terdengar bangga bercampur kesal itu. "Bahkan seorang Park Yoochun yang sangat teliti pun tidak mampu menemukan jejak apapun. Changmin berhasil tumbuh menjadi calon pewaris yang bukan saja hebat tapi juga sangat cerdik dan licik. Bukankah itu sesuai yang kau inginkan, Young Woon?" kedua _namja_ yang sudah melewati berbagai kesulitan bersama itu sekarang berbagi seringai lebar dan saling menepuk bahu.

Jika Changmin berpikir selama ini dia bisa bergerak dengan mudah tanpa ketahuan maka semua itu salah besar karena Jenderal Kim tidak mungkin memerintah Korut selama puluhan tahun jika dia bukan seseorang yang cerdik dan licik. Tidak sekali pun sang jenderal melepaskan pengawasannya dari pewarisnya itu. Setiap hal yang dilakukan Changmin selalu diketahuinya walau sampai saat ini sang jenderal tetap memilih diam karena dia ingin tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan pewarisnya itu.

" _Pewarismu melakukan semua hal berbahaya dan penuh resiko ini hanya demi bisa bersama orang itu..._ "

"Dan itu tidak lepas dari bantuan putramu, teman. Ditangan keduanya aku yakin sekali Korut akan menjadi semakin maju dan semua menteri yang berpikiran kaku itu mau tidak mau harus tunduk pada perintah pewarisku!"desis sang jenderal seraya menghalau bisikan hatinya dan memilih untuk tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi masam sahabatnya.

Hwang Min memang sangat kesal saat tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan putranya yang nakal itu bersama Changmin walau akhirnya dia setuju dengan sang jenderal untuk tetap diam dan mengawasi kedua _namja_ muda yang sungguh tak terduga itu. "Untuk masalah yang satu itu, apa yang akan..."mulainya dan langsung terdiam saat melihat tatapan tajam penguasa Korut itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu sekarang. Lebih baik kita lihat saja apa lagi yang akan dilakukan putra kita untuk Negara ini." Meski belum terucap tapi Jenderal Kim bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan sahabatnya. Sebuah fakta mengejutkan tentang pewarisnya yang masih belum bisa diterimanya walau dia juga tidak mungkin menghindari topik itu selamanya.

Sambil menghela nafas Hwang Min bertanya lagi tanpa mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sedikit keraguan diwajahnya. "Kau tidak takut jika Changmin mungkin saja akan melewati batas karena dia?" dari ekspresi wajah sang jenderal yang terlihat muram, Hwang Min tahu mereka tidak akan mudah menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah besar yang satu itu .

"Jika saatnya tiba, aku yakin semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku."seru sang jenderal tegas sambil menyembunyikan keraguannya. "Selama putraku bahagia dan Korut memiliki seorang penerus, aku tidak peduli hal lain!"tambahnya lagi dengan suara pelan dan mata yang berkilau aneh.

Mengenal sang jenderal sejak lama membuat Hwang Min dengan mudah mengerti apa maksud dibalik kalimat ambigu itu. "Awalnya kupikir kau akan melakukan sesuatu padanya, mungkin menyingkirkannya dari hidup Changmin?"serunya hati-hati sambil memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi Jenderal Kim yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Menyingkirkannya?"gumam sang jenderal pelan sebelum tertawa miris. "Pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku tapi kemudian aku melihat bagaimana cara Changmin menatapnya. Kau tahu, Hwang? Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Changmin yang penuh dengan gairah hidup, putra kecilku seperti kembali lagi padaku..."

Dalam hati Hwang Min selalu berharap agar Changmin bisa bersikap lebih hangat. Dia juga sedih melihat _namja_ muda itu selalu bersikap kaku dan dingin pada semua orang, bahkan termasuk pada sang jenderal. "Kau akan menerimanya..."seru _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu yakin dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya, dengan beberapa persyaratan yang harus Changmin patuhi jika dia ingin Cho Kyuhyun tetap hidup dan bersamanya!" Jenderal Kim menyeringai lebar saat menatap tajam pada foto kedua putranya yang selalu ada diatas meja kerja.

.

.

Kecupan lembut didahinya membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan malas _namja_ berambut ikal itu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sebelum membuka lebar kedua matanya. Sosok jangkung yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya dan sedang tersenyum geli seraya menatapnya sudah terlihat berpakaian rapi. Dari sudut matanya Kyuhyun melihat jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Masih terlalu dini untuk memulai hari terlebih saat ini mereka bukan berada di Villa Kim yang mewajibkan latihan pagi.

"Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini? Sesuatu terjadi? Apa kau akan pergi, Chwang?"cecarnya tajam dengan sedikit nada khawatir pada Changmin yang sekarang duduk disampingnya dan mulai mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan dengan lembut.

Ekspresi panic bercampur cemas diwajah manis Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun membuat Changmin gemas. Tanpa sadar Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu sudah mencium dan mencubit pipi _chubby_ tunangannya yang sontak mendesis marah itu sebelum memeluk tubuh ramping itu kuat. "Sudah lupa dengan permintaanmu sendiri, Master Cho?"tanya _namja_ berkulit eksotis itu sambil mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang memeluk manja lengannya dan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"pekik _namja_ Cho itu tiba-tiba sambil tertawa riang dan melupakan kantuknya. "Ayo sekarang, Chwang! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"dengan penuh semangat Kyuhyun melompat turun dari ranjang, mengabaikan sedikit nyeri dibelakang tubuhnya dan mulai menarik kuat lengan Changmin yang masih duduk diranjangnya yang berantakan. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu bahkan sepertinya sudah lupa jika dirinya masih telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Sepasang mata gelap Changmin berkilat penuh gairah saat melihat sejumlah _kissmark_ yang menghiasi bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Seringai tipis membayang dibibirnya sementara tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuh indah itu dalam pelukannya. " _Hmpfh,_ kau terlihat lezat, _My_ Kyu. Bagaimana jika kita sedikit berolahraga dulu?"rayu Changmin dengan tangan yang sudah membelai bokong polos Kyuhyun walau delikan garang yang diarahkan padanya membuat Changmin meringis kecil dan menjauhkan tangannya.

"Dasar bajingan mesum! Apa yang semalam belum cukup?"cela Kyuhyun tajam dengan suara sinis meski dengan senang hati dia membiarkan Changmin menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. "Ini sudah terang, Chwang. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi jika tidak ingin ada yang melihatmu keluar dari kamarku."serunya saat sudah berada didalam _bathtube_ yang ternyata sudah berisi air hangat.

Bukannya langsung pergi, Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu malah duduk dipinggiran _bathtube,_ menangkup wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung sebelum mencium lembut bibir merah _namja_ yang akan selalu menjadi prioritasnya ini. "Dengar, Kyunnie. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku berjanji, suatu hari nanti kita tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan hubungan ini karena kau akan berdiri disampingku dengan kepala tegak." Changmin menatap tajam mata indah Kyuhyun yang berkilau saat mengucapkan semua itu.

"Dan aku akan menunggu hingga waktu itu tiba dengan sabar, Chwang."bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat dan senyum lebar sedangkan tangannya terulur untuk memeluk leher Changmin dan mencium rahang _namja_ jangkung itu sekilas. "Ingat buatkan sesuatu yang lezat atau kau harus menjadi pelayanku sehari lagi."ujar Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi riang dan mata yang menyorotkan ancaman lucu saat melepaskan pelukan Changmin di tubuh telanjangnya yang sudah basah.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum riang selalu menghangatkan hati Changmin yang dingin sejak kepergian Yumiko belasan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang dia punya seseorang untuk berbagi, seseorang yang akan selalu menyambutnya dalam pelukan hangat meski nantinya dia melakukan hal terburuk sekali pun. Seseorang yang akan Changmin lindungi dengan semua kemampuan dan kekuasaannya, tidak akan dibiarkannya seorang pun menyentuh apalagi sampai melukai sosok terkasihnya ini.

"Aku bahkan rela menjadi pelayan setiamu seumur hidup, Master Cho."sahut Changmin sambil menyeringai penuh arti yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menjerit kesal dan mendorongnya kuat.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan itu terasa hening karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang bicara. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang sesekali terdengar. Dari tempatnya duduk diantara Changmin dan Jaejoong yang terus menendang kakinya seraya memasang ekspresi menahan mual, Kyuhyun yang tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya harus pura-pura terbatuk sebelum meneguk cepat jus-nya. Terlebih saat dilihatnya wajah Lee Seohyun yang pias saat menatap horror pada makanan dipiringnya walau _yeoja_ sombong itu tetap mencoba bersikap anggun.

Disisi lain, Changmin yang juga mengikuti arah tatapan mata Kyuhyun malah menyeringai penuh arti. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu mengambilkan lagi seiris _bacon_ yang terlihat mengerikan itu untuk _yeoja_ yang langsung melotot ngeri itu. "Makanlah yang banyak, Seohyun _-ssi_. Kau terlalu kurus."seru Changmin dengan nada penuh perhatian seraya menahan ringisan kesakitannya karena cubitan kuat Kyuhyun di pahanya.

"Kenapa rasanya seaneh ini? Apa kau mengganti koki kita, Nona Song?"

Hampir saja Kyuhyun menyemburkan _toast_ mentega yang sedang dikunyahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan tajam sang jenderal pada _ahjumma_ Song yang gelalapan dan langsung menatap kesal pada Changmin yang malah bersikap acuh. "Tidak, Jenderal. Semua hidangan untuk sarapan ini dibuat Pewaris Kim."beritahu pengasuh Jaejoong itu dengan nada membela diri.

"Changmin yang memasak semua ini? Kau yakin itu, Nona Song?"tanpa sadar sang jenderal yang terlihat sangat terkejut menaikkan nada suaranya sambil menunjuk beberapa jenis makanan yang terhidang diatas meja makan.

" _Appa_ masih tidak percaya? Tidak mungkin bukan koki kita yang hebat itu membuat _bacon_ kering yang asin apalagi _toast_ yang gosong dan pahit?"tanya Jaejoong penuh sarkasme seraya menyeringai lebar karena mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengganggu _hyung-_ nya.

Dengan jahil Kyuhyun juga diam-diam mengedipkan matanya pada Changmin yang dengan tenang sedang meneguk kopi hitam yang dibuatkannya tadi. "Kau sedang berencana membunuh kami semua, Pewaris Kim?"godanya sambil terkekeh pelan seraya mengabaikan tatapan benci yang dilayangkan Lee Seohyun padanya. Bahkan dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menuangkan lagi secangkir kopi untuk Changmin yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Itu pasti rencananya, Kyu. Bayangkan saja bagaimana menderitanya perutku karena harus menelan bacon asin yang beracun itu!"timpal Jaejoong lagi dengan ekspresi memelas yang membuat sang jenderal langsung terlihat khawatir.

Dengan kesal Changmin meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menatap berang pada Jaejoong yang sedang berakting teraniaya didepan sang jenderal. "Diamlah, _maknae_! Lagipula aku tidak membuat semua hidangan ini untukmu! Jika perutmu sampai sakit, salahkan saja sistem tubuhmu yang lemah itu!"herdiknya kasar walau sepertinya tidak berhasil menakuti Jaejoong yang malah memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Aku yakin bukan hanya perutku saja yang akan terasa sakit nanti, _hyung_ bodoh!"decih Jaejoong yang tidak pernah mau kalah sambil melirik cepat pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga ingin sekali ikut menggoda Changmin namun saat melihat semua makanan yang terhidang dan mengingat _namja_ jangkung yang dicintainya sudah berusaha memasak, hatinya menghangat dan bahagia. "Tapi menurutku, rasa makanan ini..."sengaja Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Jaejoong sudah tersenyum lebar karena berpikir pengawal kesayangannya pasti akan mendukungnya.

"Sangat mengesankan dan tidak terlalu buruk. Aku suka..."tambah Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus sambil kembali mengunyah _toast_ yang memang sedikit gosong.

Melihat senyuman itu, perasaan kesal Changmin pada Jaejoong sontak menguap dan berganti dengan sekilas tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya bahkan meremas lembut jemari _namja_ itu yang ada dibawah meja,"Tentu saja kau harus suka, Cho _Evil_! Rasa masakanku tidak akan seaneh itu jika kau tadi tidak menggoda dan menciumku!"bisiknya penuh arti sedangkan tangannya mulai berkeliaran membelai paha Kyuhyun dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Chwang bodoh!"geram Kyuhyun tertahan dengan suara lirih seraya berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datar diwajahnya. "Kau lupa dimana kita, iblis Kim?"herdiknya lagi dengan jantung yang sudah berdebar kencang, takut sang jenderal yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Changmin padanya.

Larangan adalah sesuatu yang akan dilanggar dan itu yang sedang dilakukan Changmin sambil menyeringai licik. "Kenapa? Tadi kau bahkan memintaku tidak berhenti..."Bukannya menjauhkan tangannya, Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu sekarang malah menggeser tangannya hingga menyentuh bagian selatan Kyuhyun dan membuat _namja_ berambut ikal itu mendesis tajam.

Dari tempatnya duduk di kepala meja, Jenderal Kim melihat semuanya walau mungkin Changmin berpikir tidak ada yang memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada putra Menteri Cho yang sudah terlihat kesal itu. Interaksi keduanya terlihat begitu tepat sekaligus salah di mata sang jenderal yang masih belum bisa menerima jika pewarisnya lebih memilih seorang _namja_ pembangkang daripada _yeoja_ cantik yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

Disisi lain, Seohyun juga sedang melayangkan tatapan benci dan membunuh pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu santai berbisik-bisik dengan tunangannya. _"Karena kau sudah berani merebut perhatian Changmin dariku, maka akan kupastikan kau mati dengan lambat dan sangat menyakitkan, namja jalang!"_ desisnya penuh dendam dalam hati sementara kepalanya sudah penuh dengan rencana busuk.

.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi yang berakhir dengan perginya sang jenderal dengan wajah kesal dan _ahjumma_ Song yang mengomeli Changmin tentang tidak boleh lagi mendekati dapur, sekarang sambil menggerutu pelan Kyuhyun menyusuri selasar yang akan membawanya ke kamar Jaejoong yang sedang mengadakan aksi mogok latihan karena Changmin tidak memberinya izin untuk mengajak Kyuhyun ke pusat perbelanjaan malam nanti.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter sebelum Kyuhyun mencapai kamar bungsu Kim saat insting tajamnya berbisik jika ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Seringai kecil perlahan terukir dibibir _namja_ berambut ikal itu saat dia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan langsung berbalik hanya untuk menatap dingin pada penguntit amatir yang terlihat sangat terkejut itu.

"Ada yang kau inginkan dariku?"tanya Kyuhyun langsung tanpa sedikit pun nada ramah pada _yeoja_ menyebalkan yang sangat dibencinya itu.

Jantung Lee Seohyun seperti berhenti berdetak saat melihat tatapan dingin yang seperti ingin membunuhnya dari mata gelap itu namun dia tidak akan mundur. Dia harus melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan semua penghalangnya. "Aku ingin kau menjauhi tunanganku! Jangan mencoba untuk menggoda Changmin lagi!" suara lembut _yeoja_ cantik itu sekarang berubah tajam, Seohyun seperti sedang menunjukkan sosok aslinya.

Mendengar desisan tajam yang berisi perintah itu bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah tertawa sinis sebelum menatap dingin pada Lee Seohyun yang terlihat begitu sombong. "Tunangan kau bilang? Menggelikan sekali saat melihatmu yang sedang membanggakan status kosong yang tidak berarti itu!"kecam Kyuhyun tajam dengan nada meremehkan saat melirik cincin murahan yang melingkari jari manis _yeoja_ Lee itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Cho Kyuhyun! Ini akan menjadi peringatan pertama sekaligus terakhir untukmu! Jauhi Kim Changmin atau kau akan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyingkirkan _namja_ menyedihkan sepertimu dari jalanku!"

Kata-kata kasar penuh ancaman dan penghinaan itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun goyah sedikit pun, jika dia ingin bisa bersama Changmin selamanya maka Kyuhyun memang harus belajar untuk kuat menerima segala yang mungkin terjadi dalam hidupnya nanti. _Yeoja_ sombong yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan gaya arogan ini bahkan hanya salah satu rintangan kecil yang harus segera disingkirkannya jika dia sudah merasa bosan.

"Wow, jadi sekarang kau mengancamku, Seohyun _-ssi_?"

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati _yeoja_ yang baru menabuh genderang perang dengannya itu. "Usaha yang sangat mengesankan!"sindirnya tajam dengan seulas senyum mengejek yang sudah menghiasi bibirnya. " _Hmpfh,_ atas dasar apa semua tuduhan bodohmu itu? Dan, berani sekali kau memintaku menjauhi Changmin!"sergah Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Lee Seohyun yang terlihat gugup.

"Aku melihat kau menggodanya! Bahkan dengan tidak tahu malunya, kau sudah mencium tunanganku yang jelas-jelas seorang _namja_! Dasar jalang!"bentak Seohyun marah dengan tangan yang terangkat tinggi untuk menampar wajah Kyuhyun walau niatnya itu tidak pernah terlaksana karena dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun sudah menahan dan memelintir tangan kurus itu dengan kuat.

"ARRHHH...LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN! Kubunuh kau!"

Jeritan tertahan, wajah _shock_ dan kemudian ringisan kesakitan Lee Seohyun itu malah membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh senang sebelum menyentakkan kuat tangan kurus _yeoja_ Lee itu. Sepasang matanya juga sudah dipenuhi kilau kepuasan saat melihat ketakutan diwajah cantik Lee Seohyun yang beringsut mundur menjauhinya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun memutuskan dia sudah bosan bersikap seperti anak baik.

"Ternyata kau yang mengintip dan mengganggu kemesraan kami."seru Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur takut yang dibuat-buat. "Tolong, kumohon jangan katakan apa yang sudah kau lihat pada siapa pun..."dari senyum licik yang terlukis dibibir Lee Seohyun sekarang, Kyuhyun bisa menebak jika _yeoja_ itu pasti sedang berpikir jika Kyuhyun takut dan sedang memohon belas kasihan darinya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku mengatakannya pada arghhh..."suara Seohyun yang arogan dan penuh kemenangan itu sontak berganti dengan ringisan saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah mencengkram kuat lengannya. Dia bahkan tidak melihat lagi ekspresi takut dan memohon yang tadi ada diwajah datar putra Menteri Cho itu.

Kebingungan dan ketakutan yang menyelimuti tubuh kurus Lee Seohyun itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat berkuasa. "Ck, tapi bagus juga jika kau sudah melihat kami berciuman. Jadi, sekarang aku tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura ramah padamu karena itu sangat membosankan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin sangat mengejutkan tunangan palsu Changmin itu.

" _Nah_ , asal kau tahu, _yeoja_ sombong. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun juga menyukai Pewaris Kim dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah jadi milikku!" tidak ada lagi senyum sinis diwajah manis Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat dingin dengan sorot mata menantang dan seringai kejam yang mengancam dibibirnya.

Tubuh Seohyun mendadak saja gemetar dan sedingin es saat melihat kilau aneh di mata Cho Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dingin. "Dasar _namja_ jalang tidak tahu diri! Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga. Berani sekali kau merayu dan mejerumuskan tunanganku dalam hubungan terlarang yang penuh dosa!" dengan kasar Seohyun menyerukan sumpah serampahnya seraya mencakar kuat lengan Kyuhyun dan mengabaikan hatinya yang menjerit takut.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Lee Seohyun. Hanya saja kau perlu tahu 1 hal, aku tidak pernah kalah dalam setiap pertandingan atau pertaruhan!" sekali lagi dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyentakkan lengan Seohyun walau bekas kuku _yeoja_ itu sekarang tercetak jelas di lengan kirinya.

Dengan tangan terkepal menahan marah Seohyun melangkah mundur meski mulutnya terus mengeluarkan ancaman pada Kyuhyun yang tampak acuh. "Lihat saja akan kupastikan kau disiksa dengan kejam hingga kau sendiri yang nantinya akan memohon padaku untuk dibunuh!"ancaman mengerikan itu tidak sedikit pun membuat Kyuhyun mengeryit takut.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan ancaman bodoh itu? Sayang sekali kau sudah memilih lawan yang salah!"desis Kyuhyun tajam sebelum berbalik dan berjalan santai menuju kamar Jaejoong tanpa menyadari jika ada yang merekam apa yang baru saja terjadi di selasar itu.

.

.

Sambil terus mendengarkan laporan Kim Kai yang baru saja tiba di _camp_ barat setelah perjalanan panjang mereka dari Rusia, Changmin membaca cepat _email_ baru yang baru saja dikirimkan salah satu pemasok senjata mereka. Jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana maka dalam waktu 3 bulan Changmin akan bisa membeli alat khusus yang diincarnya beserta beberapa ilmuwan Amerika yang akan bekerja untuknya sesuai dengan perjanjian yang dibuatnya 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Terus pantau dan jangan lengah karena Lucien itu tidak bodoh. Ingat, kau harus bersikap layaknya teman baik yang selalu siap mendengar semua keluhannya!"titah Changmin dengan suara dingin pada _namja_ seusia dirinya yang selalu mampu melakukan penyamaran dengan sangat baik.

Diujung saluran ponsel itu, Kim Kai tergelak kecil mendengar perintah itu. _**"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, tuan muda. Semua berjalan dengan sangat baik. Saat ini tidak ada orang yang dipercayai Lucien selain diriku!"**_ serunya dengan nada bangga dan penuh percaya diri yang membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"Dan pastikan situasinya tetap seperti itu sampai aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi..."

BRAKKK!

Pintu ruang kerjanya yang dibanting kuat dari luar membuat Changmin yang masih ingin memberikan beberapa perintah lagi pada Kim Kai merasa terkejut bercampur marah. Selain Kyuhyun, tidak ada lagi yang berani masuk ke ruangannya tanpa izin kecuali 1 orang yang terkadang ingin dibunuhnya jika tidak mengingat mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan orang menyebalkan itu adalah satu-satu orang yang bisa dipercayai Changmin selain belahan jiwanya yang saat ini pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan adiknya yang manja di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, Kai." tanpa menunggu sahutan dari anggota _team_ -nya itu, Changmin mematikan ponselnya dan langsung mendelik tajam pada Chansung yang sudah duduk dihadapannya dengan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa. "Apa kau hidup di hutan? Dimana kau letak sopan santunmu, Hwang?"Sindir Changmin tajam seraya kembali membaca _email-_ nya.

Chansung hanya tergelak geli saat melihat wajah kaku sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak membentangkan _red carpet_ untuk menyambut kepulanganku? Atau kau sedang menahan frustasi seksual karena Kyuhyun yang pemberontak itu menolakmu?"godanya tajam sebelum mulai bicara dengan penuh semangat tanpa peduli pada Changmin yang berdesis kasar padanya.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah rela bertaruh nyawa untukmu, Chwang! Bayangkan saja aku harus masuk ke markas Petrova yang sangat mengerikan itu! Kau tahu? Kepalaku yang berharga ini bahkan hampir saja diledakkan wanita gila itu!"cerita Chansung dengan suara berapi-api dan ekspresi lucu sedangkan Changmin hanya mendesah kesal.

"Mana dokumennya?"tanya Changmin singkat seraya mengabaikan cerita Chansung yang pasti sudah dilebih-lebihkan. "Dan sebagai informasi, aku tidak pernah khawatir kepalamu yang berisi pikiran mesum itu meledak! Malah lebih bagus karena kita bisa menukarnya dengan otak yang lebih waras!"senyum mengejek dibibir tipis Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu berubah menjadi gelak tawa saat melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya yang sudah merengut.

Sikap acuh dan sangat menyebalkan Changmin itu hanya membuat Chansung mendengus geram sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari balik mantelnya. "Kau pasti akan sangat terkejut setelah membaca dokumen ini! Dugaan awal kita meleset walau tidak sepenuhnya salah!"gumamnya pelan dengan penuh penekanan. Tidak ada lagi senyum dan ekspresi bercanda di wajah serius Chansung saat ini.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang bersuara di ruang kerja Changmin yang kedap suara dan dipenuhi CCTV itu. Pewaris muda itu membaca setiap lembar kertas dalam dokumen itu dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi walau Chansung yang duduk didepannya bisa merasakan aura membunuh mulai menyelimuti tubuh jangkung sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, semua itu bukan atas perintah Menteri Lee. Dia juga hanya orang suruhan." Seraya mengendalikan berusaha emosi yang seperti menjilat seluruh logikanya untuk berpikir dingin, Changmin menutup kasar dokumen rahasia yang baru bisa didapatnya setelah menyerahkan Lucien Osborne pada si wanita Petrova itu.

Sorot mata Changmin yang dingin dan penuh dendam itu mendorong Chansung mengangguk cepat sebelum kembali bicara dengan suara tenang. "Itu benar, Chwang! Ada orang lain yang ingin kau mati hingga posisimu sebagai Pewaris Jenderal Kim bisa direbut dengan alasan Jaejoong masih terlalu muda untuk itu! Bahkan aku yakin sekali jika rencana pembunuhan itu berhasil 2 tahun yang lalu, maka saat ini mereka pasti sedang mengincar nyawa adikmu!" _dan Cho Kyuhyun mungkin juga berada dalam bahaya, jika ada yang tahu hubunganmu dengannya_ , sambung Chansung dalam hati.

"Awasi terus keluarga Lee dan jangan lengah, Chan! Aku yakin sekali mereka akan melakukan kesalahan nantinya."perintah Changmin dengan seringai kejam yang sudah terukir dibibirnya. "Sebelum mereka bisa membunuhku atau menyentuh Jaejoong, kita harus melenyapkan mereka semua hingga menjadi debu! Kau siap untuk bermain, Chan?"

Bukannya bergedik ngeri mendengar rencana kejam itu, Chansung malah kembali tertawa riang dan mengangguk setuju. "Aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar mencium bau darah!"cetus Chansung ringan. Dia memang sudah tidak sabar lagi menggunakan pisau operasinya yang tersimpan rapi di kamarnya untuk memutilasi setiap musuh Changmin yang bodoh itu!

DRTTTT...

Ponsel Changmin yang bergetar sebelum mulai berbunyi nyaring itu memutuskan aura mencekam yang tadinya menyelimuti ruang kerja itu. Tergesa Changmin menyambar ponsel pribadinya yang hanya diketahui beberapa orang itu, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan firasat buruk yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajah tampan Pewaris Kim itu sontak berubah dingin dan sekarang aura membunuhlah yang keluar dari seluruh tubuh jangkung yang sudah berdiri menjulang dengan sorot mata sedingin es.

"Lakukan apa saja dan segera temukan orang yang sudah menabraknya! Perketat penjagaan di seluruh rumah sakit, aku akan segera kesana! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kalian semua akan kubunuh!"

Mendengar setiap kalimat tajam Changmin yang seperti sedang menahan amarah dan emosi itu, Chansung bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya yang baru saja mematikan ponselnya dan sekarang memukul-mukul meja kerjanya dengan beringas. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? siapa yang ditabrak?"tanyanya hati-hati sambil menatap penuh selidik pada wajah dingin Changmin yang terlihat penuh emosi.

"Kau siap menggunakan pisau operasimu, Chan? Karena aku ingin kau menyiksa semua orang yang sudah berani sekali mencoba untuk membunuh tunanganku!"

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : **The Heir is back dan semoga semua readers setianya masih menunggu ya, seminggu lebih gw mengedit chapter 1 sampai 28 dan baru sadar gw nulis cerita apaaan sih? Panjang benar dan penuh konflik/intrik aneh sampai mikir ini bakal diendingi dengan cara yang gimana biar semua puas.**

 **So, untuk semua readers yang masih menunggu, untuk semua new reader yang mungkin baru baca dan untuk semua CKS, give me your reviews, tunjukan diri kalian dan jangan terus menjadi silent readers.**

 **SEE YOU SOON.**


	32. THE HEIR 30 - REVENGE!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **CHAPTER 30**

 **.**

 ** _'I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'_**

 **.**

 **4 HOUR EARLIER**

" _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Namja jalang itu tidak boleh sampai merebut Changmin dari tanganku! Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu adalah milikku, tunanganku!"_

 _Dengan marah Lee Seohyun mondar mandir dalam kamarnya di mansion Kim. Ancamannya tadi sepertinya tidak berguna karena baru saja Seohyun melihat Kyuhyun dengan santainya pergi bersama Kim Jaejoong yang memang selalu menempel pada namja penggoda yang berposisi sebagai pengawal pribadinya itu. Seohyun benci sekali menghadapi situasi dimana dirinya tidak bisa melakukan atau mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya._

" _Andai saja appa percaya padaku, sekarang si jalang itu pasti sekarang sudah menjadi mayat! Dia tidak mungkin bisa tertawa riang apalagi mengancamku seperti tadi!"geram Seohyun yang saat ini ingin sekali membunuh Cho Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan kejam, terlebih saat bayangan menjijikkan yang dilihatnya tadi pagi kembali melintas dikepalanya._

 _ **Pagi tadi Seohyun terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya selama beberapa hari ini. Mimpi tentang Changmin yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka dan lebih memilih bersama si brengsek Cho Kyuhyun yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihatnya menangis dan memohon agar Pewaris Jenderal Kim memilihnya. Tidak bisa tidur lagi mendorong Seohyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil segelas air didapur namun langkah kakinya malah terhenti diambang pintu dapur.**_

" _ **Coba ini, My Kyu..."**_

 _ **Sambil tersenyum hangat Changmin menyuapkan sesendok omelette beraroma harum yang baru saja dibuatnya ke mulut Kyuhyun yang duduk diatas meja dapur, mengawasinya membuat sarapan. "Kau suka? Ini menu yang paling kukuasai."beritahu namja jangkung yang sudah berpakaian rapi itu dengan bangga seraya menunduk untuk mencium sekilas sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang mencibirnya.**_

" _ **Lumayan tapi kau terlalu banyak menambahkan susu."komentar Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi serius setelah menelan omelette yang sebenarnya sangat lezat. "Seharusnya kau beri lebih banyak keju, pasti rasanya lebih enak." dalam hati Kyuhyun sudah tertawa geli melihat ekspresi merengut diwajah tampan Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu.**_

 _ **Kilau jahil dalam mata indah itu mendorong Changmin untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang selalu disukainya. "Susu itu bagus agar kau tumbuh lebih tinggi, Cho Evil."godanya sambil tersenyum mengejek walau kedua tangannya sudah menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan kembali melabuhkan ciuman singkat pada bibir merah yang sudah terbuka untuk mendebatnya.**_

" _ **Jadi, kau merasa aku ini pendek, Iblis Kim? Berani sekali!" delik Kyuhyun garang setelah ciuman singkat yang berubah menjadi lumatan kasar itu lepas, tangannya yang sekarang melingkari leher kekar Changmin langsung menarik kasar rambut Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang arogan itu.**_

 _ **Ulah nakal Kyuhyun itu membuat Changmin meringis kecil walau dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tunangannya yang menguarkan aroma apel segar. "Walau pendek tapi kau selalu terasa pas dalam pelukanku, My Kyu."bisiknya pelan dan penuh arti tepat didepan bibir merah Kyuhyun yang hampir menyentuh bibirnya.**_

" _ **Sekarang balas ciumanku!"perintah Changmin kasar dengan suara berat karena gairah yang mulai membakar tubuhnya setiap kali dia memeluk namja keras kepala yang akan selalu dilindunginya ini.**_

 _ **Mata tajam Changmin yang sudah berbalut gairah itu membuat hati Kyuhyun berdebar kencang. Bibirnya mulai melengkung membentuk senyum nakal,"Haruskah? Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau, tuan muda?" sengaja dia bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit mendesah sementara tangan kanannya sudah menyusup diantara tubuh mereka yang sedang berpelukan.**_

 _ **Dengan mudah Kyuhyun tahu jika namja yang rela melakukan apa saja untuknya ini sudah terangsang dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan berubah liar. "Kau sudah terasa panas dan keras, Chwang..."bisiknya nakal seraya meremas ringan pusat gairah Changmin yang memang sudah menggeras sempurna.**_

 _ **Rahang Changmin mengetat, sentuhan ringan itu seperti membebaskan sisi liarnya yang langsung menarik kasar kepala Kyuhyun hingga bibir mereka bertabrakan. "Buka mulutmu sekarang, Luv...Biarkan aku masuk!"titahnya dengan suara tajam yang tidak mau dibantah walau Kyuhyun malah terkekeh pelan sebelum menuruti keinginan barbar itu.**_

" _ **Eughhh...Tanganmu, Chwang..."desahan kecil itu lolos dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun saat Changmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan sekarang beralih menjelajahi lehernya dengan lidah sepanas api itu. "Lebih cepat...Akhh..."desisnya tajam saat seluruh tubuh mulai menggigil karena menahan gairah saat tangan nakal Changmin yang sudah ada dibalik celananya melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dibenci sekaligus disukainya.**_

" _ **YAK! Apa hyungie memaksaku bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk melihatmu menindas Kyu di meja dapur?"**_

 _ **Suara marah Kim Jaejoong itu bukan hanya menyadarkan kedua namja yang sudah hampir bercinta di meja dapur itu. Namun, suara remaja itu juga sontak mengembalikan kesadaran Seohyun yang tanpa sadar jatuh terduduk didekat sebuah lemari, tempatnya dari tadi mengintip. Airmata marah bahkan sudah membasahi kedua pipinya yang pucat pasi sedangkan tangannya gemetar hebat meremas jubah tidurnya.**_

" _Kau memang namja jalang, Cho Kyuhyun!"teriak Seohyun sambil melempar sebuah gelas yang ada dalam jangkauan tangannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. "Ayo berpikirlah, Seohyun! Kau harus bisa temukan cara untuk menyingkirkan namja Cho itu secepatnya, kalau perlu bunuh saja dia sebelum Pewaris Kim semakin jatuh dalam godaanya!"herdik yeoja berambut panjang itu pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Selama beberapa saat Seohyun berdiri diam dan menimbang apa yang akan dilakukannya sampai sebuah ide terbersit dalam benaknya. Seringai keji tampak dibibirnya saat putri Menteri Lee itu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Sedikit ketakutannya saat mengingat mata dingin Cho Kyuhyun segera disingkirkannya karena saat ini yang terpenting bagi Seohyun adalah tidak ada yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk menjadi first lady Korut mendampingi sang Pewaris Kim._

" _Aku ingin kau melenyapkan seseorang untukku!"perintahnya cepat dengan suara tajam begitu panggilan itu tersambung._

.

.

 **NOW**

Tanpa peduli pada sejumlah besar pengawal bersenjata yang datang bersamanya dan sekarang sudah menyebar di seluruh rumah sakit, Changmin langsung berlari cepat menuju unit gawat darurat. Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu bahkan mengabaikan semua kepanikan yang timbul karena kedatangannya yang mendadak itu. Seluruh pikiran Changmin sekarang hanya tertuju pada sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya, sosok yang bahkan akan dilindunginya dengan nyawanya sendiri, sosok yang tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun meski dunia mungkin akan hancur disekeliling mereka.

Wajah tampan Changmin juga tidak menunjukan emosi apapun meski sorot dalam mata gelapnya yang berkilat seperti mengobarkan api dendam yang akan membakar habis semua musuhnya. Saat Jaejoong dengan suara gemetar mengatakan Kyuhyun ditabrak dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit, seluruh hati dan jiwa Changmin seolah tercabut hingga dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kemarahan yang sekarang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Joongie..."gumam Changmin pelan saat dia sampai di UGD dan melihat adiknya yang dijaga beberapa pengawal sedang duduk disalah satu kursi panjang sambil menelungkupkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya.

Dalam hati Changmin bersumpah siapa pun orang yang sudah menyebabkan adiknya menangis dan belahan jiwanya terluka akan membayar mahal semua ini. Kim Changmin bukanlah seorang pemaaf, jadi dia akan membalas semua kesakitan yang dirasakan 2 orang yang paling dikasihinya ini ribuan kali lipat.

Mendengar suara berat Changmin dan langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, Jaejoong segera mengangkat kepalanya dan sontak berdiri untuk memeluk _namja_ jangkung yang terlihat sedang menahan marah. " _Hyungie.._ Hiks..Hiks..Ini salahku...Karena aku hiks...Kyu...Kyuhyun berdarah banyak sekali." dalam pelukan kuat Changmin yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman, Jaejoong mulai menangis dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan tangisanmu, Jaejoongie dan katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"bentak Changmin dengan suara tertahan walau tangannya tetap memeluk kuat tubuh Jaejoong terus yang gemetar hebat. Ini pertama kalinya Changmin melihat adiknya yang manja dan sangat egois menangis untuk orang lain, sebelumnya Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada semua orang di sekelilingnya.

Ingin sekali Changmin mendesak Jaejoong bicara walau akhirnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menghembuskan nafas frustasi dan menarik adiknya untuk duduk. "Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kau sudah melihatnya? Apa yang dokter katakan padamu?" Changmin berusaha bertanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut meski dia hampir tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

Saat ingin hal yang paling diinginkannya adalah masuk ke ruang UGD itu dan memeluk Kyuhyun untuk memastikan jika _namja_ yang dicintainya itu baik-baik saja. Changmin benar-benar takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Dia takut sekali kehilangan satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang mampu membuatnya merasa bahagia diantara semua tekanan berat sebagai pewaris sang jenderal yang terkadang sangat menghimpitnya.

Ekspresi takut diwajah tampan _hyung-_ nya itu membuat Jaejoong termangu sesaat, terlebih saat dirasanya tangan yang sedang mencengkram kuat lengannya sudah sedingin es. Seraya mengendalikan dirinya yang juga sedang ketakutan dan khawatir pada kondisi Kyuhyun yang belum juga keluar dari ruang UGD, Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menceritakan semua yang dialaminya tadi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kami sedang menuju mobil karena sopirku lama sekali dan aku sudah lelah. Di parkiran yang sepi itu tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bilang padaku jika ada yang mengikuti kami. Jadi, kami berjalan dengan cepat dan aku langsung berusaha menghubungi 2 pengawalku yang sedang membeli minuman dan makanan kecil." suara Jaejoong semakin menghilang dan dia mulai merasa takut hingga tanpa sadar sudah meremas kuat kedua tangannya saat melihat wajah Changmin yang sudah menyiratkan kemarahan.

Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Changmin berdiri dan menatap garang pada Jaejoong yang sudah kembali terisak kecil. "Apa maksudmu 2 pengawal, Kim Jaejoong? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun karena situasi saat ini sedang tidak aman?"raungnya masih dengan suara tertahan seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah para pengawalnya yang ingin mendekat.

"Hikss..Kami hanya pergi untuk membeli alat menggambarku!"protes Jaejoong pelan dengan wajah yang menyiratkan penyesalan karena dia juga tidak mau pengawal kesayangannya terluka parah.

Jika tidak mengingat statusnya dan juga banyaknya orang yang sedang mengawasinya, ingin sekali Changmin menjerit kasar pada adiknya yang sangat keras kepala ini. "Cepat selesaikan ceritamu dan jangan bertele-tele lagi! Apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan? Kau melihat seseorang? Mobil seperti apa yang menabrak Kyu? Kau ingat plat-nya? Katakan sesuatu yang berguna agar aku bisa membunuh semua bajingan itu!"cecar Changmin kasar tanpa peduli pada sorot kesal di mata bulat Jaejoong yang masih basah.

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Awalnya ada yang mencoba menembak kami dan Kyuhyun melindungiku dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian kami berlari cepat untuk mencari tempat aman sedangkan Kyuhyun membalas tembakan itu namun kami tidak bisa melihat satu pun penembaknya. Saat kupikir situasi aman, kubilang pada Kyu jika aku bisa mencapai mobil kami. Jadi, aku mulai berlari cepat kearah mobil kami tapi dari arah lain sebuah mobil _van_ tiba-tiba saja datang dan mau menabrakku sedangkan disisi lain juga muncul _motor sport_. Jadi, Kyuhyun..."

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi!"desis Changmin dingin seraya menatap tajam pada pintu UGD yang masih tertutup rapat.

Changmin memang tidak perlu lagi mendengar kelanjutan cerita Jaejoong. Dia tahu pasti Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa saja demi menyelamatkan adiknya ini. Tunangannya itu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan pasti lebih rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar putra kesayangan Jenderal Kim ini tidak terluka. Disatu sisi, Changmin senang Jaejoong baik-baik saja namun disisi lain, jiwa Changmin sedang mengamuk dan dia akan membunuh semua orang yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun berada di ruang UGD.

" _Hyung_ , mungkin kau harus lihat rekaman ini."dengan suara pelan dan tangan yang gemetar Jaejoong menyerahkan ponselnya pada Changmin yang hanya menatap dingin _gadget_ canggih itu. "Eh, mungkin rekaman itu ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan tadi."tambah Jaejoong lagi walau keraguan terlihat jelas diwajah rupawan miliknya.

Dengan kasar Changmin merebut ponsel itu dan membuka video berdurasi beberapa menit yang dimaksud adiknya. Perlahan tapi pasti raut wajah Changmin mengeras seperti menahan marah. Seraya mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Jaejoong padanya, Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan menghubungi Chansung yang memang sedang menuju tempat kejadian kecelakaan.

"Chan, cepat cari Lee Seohyun dan bawa dia ke tempat biasa! Akan kubuat _yeoja_ sialan itu memohon untuk mati!"

Dari tempatnya berdiri disamping Changmin, tubuh Jaejoong sudah menggigil takut. Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi membunuh dalam wajah tampan _hyung_ -nya yang selama ini selalu tersenyum lebar saat menggoda atau menjahilinya. Pagi tadi Jaejoong memang tidak sengaja merekam perdebatan sengit antara Lee Seohyun dan Kyuhyun didekat kamarnya, tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah menduga jika _hyung_ -nya akan bereaksi sekejam ini setelah melihat rekamannya.

" _Hyung_ , tapi belum tentu kalau..."tatapan dingin penuh ancaman itu serta merta membuat Jaejoong diam tepat pada saat pintu UGD terbuka dan sejumlah dokter berjalan keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil _van_ hitam itu terlihat sama dengan sejumlah mobil lain yang memenuhi parkiran pusat perbelanjaan yang mulai sepi karena Korut memang menetapkan jam malam untuk semua daerah yang menjadi pusat bisnis. Dalam _van_ berkaca gelap itu, Chansung dan sejumlah pengawal pribadi Changmin duduk dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Semua _namja_ yang mengenakan penutup wajah itu terus melayangkan pandangan tajam mereka pada pintu utama gedung mewah itu.

"Semua jalan keluar dari areal gedung ini sudah dijaga ketat! Dia tidak akan bisa lari!"lapor salah satu pengawal yang duduk didepan sejumlah monitor yang menunjukkan sekeliling tempat yang mulai gelap karena matahari sudah terbenam.

"Itu pun kalau dia sadar jika kita sedang mengincarnya."kelakar pengawal berbadan kecil yang sedang menyiapkan senjata laras panjangnya yang langsung diikuti tawa dari hampir semua _namja_ yang ada di van besar itu.

Dari tempatnya duduk dibagian depan mobil bersama Josh yang ditugaskan Changmin untuk menemaninya, Chansung menyerigai kecil membayangkan siapa yang begitu bodoh merencanakan pembunuhan pada _Evil_ Cho yang sangat dicintai sahabatnya. "Sepertinya kita akan berpesta malam ini, Josh. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Taemin? Dia pasti akan suka mendapatkan banyak organ segar."sambil bicara mata tajam Chansung terus mengawasi tablet ditangannya yang menunjukkan posisi semua anak buahnya.

Segera setelah Changmin menerima kabar kecelakaan itu dan pergi dengan tergesa sambil menjeritkan perintahnya, Chansung langsung melakukan tugasnya. Datang ke tempat kecelakaan dan berusaha menemukan semua petunjuk yang bisa digunakannya untuk menemukan si penabrak. Sayangnya mereka tidak menemukan jejak atau bukti yang kuat selain keterangan seorang pejalan kaki yang melihat sebuah _van_ hitam yang memiliki goresan panjang.

Semua teka-teki aneh itu terpecahkan saat Changmin menghubunginya dan mengirimkan sebuah rekaman video. Sekarang mereka punya seorang tersangka yang ternyata sedang bersenang-senang didekat tempat kejadian.

"Mereka akan tiba dalam beberapa jam."sahut Josh singkat dan datar seperti biasanya.

Mendengar itu Chansung mengangguk kecil. Otaknya sedang sibuk berpikir siapa saja yang paling diuntungkan dari percobaan pembunuhan yang tak terduga ini. Benarkah sasaran mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan bukan Jaejoong yang juga ada ditempat kejadian? Siapa orang ingin membunuh putra Menteri Cho itu? Atau apa ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun? Sang jenderal? Putri Menteri Lee itu?

Siapa pun orang bodoh itu, dia sudah berhasil membangkitkan amarah mengerikan Changmin yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik sikap dingin dan santunnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu jika sampai pelakunya, jika benar Lee Seohyun berhasil ditemukan? Kematian bahkan terdengar seperti hadiah yang lebih indah!

" _ **Ada 3 mobil yang bergerak keluar dari pintu barat! Mereka mengarah ke lokasi yang berlawanan! Team B sudah mengikutinya!"**_

" _ **Ckck, kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja kulihat...Ya Tuhan, Pewaris Kim pasti akan marah besar dan menyiksanya dengan kejam!"**_

" _ **Yes! Aku menemukan van itu, Chan! Warna hitam dengan goresan dibagian kiri!"**_

Wajah tampan Hwang Chansung dipenuhi senyum puas saat mendengar setiap laporan anak buahnya yang memang sangat hebat dan selalu dapat diandalkan. "Siap pada posisi kalian masing-masing. Jangan biarkan mereka lolos, tangkap semuanya hidup-hidup karena aku ingin sedikit berlatih dengan pisau favoritku!"perintahnya dengan suara riang tanpa peduli pada tatapan sinis Josh yang sudah menjalankan mobil _van_ mereka dengan kencang.

" _ **Kami mengerti!"**_

.

.

12 jahitan dibagian kepala dan luka tembak dibahu sebelah kiri!

Rahang Changmin mengetat dan ekspresi wajahnya membeku saat mendengar penjelasan sejumlah dokter yang menangani kondisi Kyuhyun yang sampai sekarang masih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri setelah operasi yang dijalaninya. Perlahan _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu menyeret langkah kakinya yang terasa berat menuju ranjang yang berada ditengah kamar VVIP yang sudah dijaga ketat para pengawal kepercayaannya. Sekali pun dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika sosok keras kepala dan pembangkang yang sangat dicintainya ini akan terbaring diam tak berdaya.

Sepasang mata Changmin menggelap saat menatap tajam sosok ramping yang dibalut pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru jelek itu. Tangannya terulur dan mulai menyusuri wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kemarahan yang memenuhi dirinya seolah mendesak keluar dan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan saat Changmin meraih dan meremas jemari yang terasa dingin itu. Hatinya seperti ditikam belati tajam berulang kali saat melihat perban putih yang sekarang menutupi sebagian rambut ikal tunangannya.

"Siapa pun orang yang sudah berani melakukan ini padamu akan membayarnya dengan sangat mahal, _My_ Kyu. Kau ingat? Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti apalagi sampai melukaimu! Akan kubunuh mereka semua!" suara dingin Changmin yang dipenuhi amarah dan rasa khawatir terdengar bergetar pelan saat berbisik lirih pada Kyuhyun yang menurut dokter mungkin akan segera terjaga.

Tadi pagi mereka baru saja bercinta dengan penuh gairah, bahkan Changmin yang selalu bersikap dingin rela memasak hanya demi _namja_ yang dicintainya sejak kecil ini. Sekarang, hanya dalam selang waktu 10 jam, sosok angkuh dan pemberani yang tidak pernah ragu menerima semua sisi kejamnya harus terbaring diam karena ada manusia bodoh yang sudah berencana untuk membunuhnya.

"Ayo bangun dan buka matamu, Cho _Evil_! Apa kau ingin membuatku semakin takut dan khawatir. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku? Jadi, jangan biarkan apa yang terjadi hari ini mengubah apa yang sudah kita rencanakan!" Changmin berdesis tajam meski tangannya tetap lembut mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang terluka.

Ditengah perasaan khawatirnya, Changmin berusaha sekeras mungkin tetap mengunakan logikanya. Memastikan tidak seorang pun yang tahu tentang kejadian ini, terutama sang jenderal atau Menteri Cho hingga dia berhasil menemukan dimana _yeoja_ terkutuk yang dicurigainya itu. Jaejoong yang sudah pulang setuju untuk membantunya menyembunyikan rahasia ini sedangkan para dokter dan semua pengawal yang berada dibawah kekuasaannya tidak akan berani membuka mulut mereka kecuali ingin mati.

"Eugh... "

Suara erangan pelan yang lolos dari belahan bibir pucat itu menghentikan otak Changmin yang sedang menyusun rencana pembalasannya. Tangannya refleks meremas ringan jemari Kyuhyun yang memang berada dalam genggamannya. Seulas senyum bahagia sudah terlukis dibibir Changmin saat dilihatnya sepasang mata indah sewarna _caramel_ itu mengerjap pelan sebelum terbuka dan melihat sekeliling ruangan itu dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau bisa mendengar suaraku, Kyunnie? Apa yang kau rasakan? Masih sakit?"tanya Changmin tanpa mampu menyembunyikan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya bahkan dengan tergesa dia berdiri dan pindah ke sisi ranjang.

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun merasa bingung sebelum mulutnya meringis tajam saat merasakan nyeri dibagian bahunya. Tangannya juga tanpa sadar bergerak naik untuk menyentuh pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Dia tidak mampu berpikir, seperti ada kabut pekat dalam kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat. "Rumah sakit...Kenapa?"gumamnya lirih sembari menatap lemah pada Changmin yang terus membelai ringan kepalanya.

Perlahan kesadaran itu datang dan membuat Kyuhyun langsung berusaha untuk duduk walau Changmin menahan lembut tubuhnya agar tetap berbaring. "Ada penyerangan dan percobaan pembunuhan! Apa Jaejoong baik-baik saja? Dia tidak terluka 'kan? Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya? Mereka sangat professional!"seru Kyuhyun cemas seraya mengabaikan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya dan juga denyut menggila di kepalanya.

"Lupakan semua itu dulu dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan, _Luv_? Kau tadi tertembak dan mendapat sejumlah jahitan. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu!"

Ekspresi khawatir dan suara lelah Changmin itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan balas meremas kuat jemari _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. Sebenarnya dia merasa mual dan sangat lemas, namun Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil agar Changmin tidak merasa semakin khawatir. Pewaris Kim yang dicintainya ini harus selalu kuat agar mereka bisa segera menemukan siapa orang yang berencana membunuh Kim Jaejoong sore ini.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Chwang. Aku sudah baik-baik saja walau bahuku sedikit nyeri dan kepalaku juga terasa berdentum." Kyuhyun memang tidak sedang berbohong, tatapan mata tajam Changmin seolah menghilangkan sebagian rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Sekarang dia juga merasa sangat aman dan dilindungi karena genggaman erat tangan besar itu.

Changmin memaki kasar saat mendengar keluhan yang sudah diperkirakannya. Dengan lembut direngkuhnya tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. "Kau sudah membuatku begitu ketakutan, Kyu. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka sedikit pun." sekilas Changmin mencium pipi pucat Kyuhyun sementara tangannya membelai sayang rambut ikal yang sekarang beraroma obat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Chwang."ujar Kyuhyun tegas seraya menghembuskan nafas berat karena kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut. "Kau lupa jika aku ini adalah pengawal pribadi Jaejoong? Jadi, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya terluka. Lagipula dia, adikmu dan aku juga sangat menyayanginya" Alasan yang sangat masuk akal dan membuat Changmin mau tak mau harus menerimanya meski raut wajah _namja_ tampan itu terlihat tidak suka.

"Istirahatlah, jangan pikirkan apapun. Semua akan baik-baik saja."bisik Changmin lembut sembari melabuhkan ciuman kecil dibibir pucat Kyuhyun. "Sekarang penjamkan matamu, _chagiya._ Aku tahu kau pasti sangat mengantuk."perintahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun kembali meringis kecil karena menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh karena matanya memang terasa berat, pengaruh anestesi. Dia hampir saja tertidur lagi saat ingat jika Menteri Cho pasti sangat panic jika tahu apa yang baru terjadi padanya. " _Appa..."_ gumamnya tanpa berniat membuka matanya lagi walau tangannya mempererat pelukannya pada lengan kekar Changmin yang setengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit yang luas itu.

"Sang jenderal dan _appa_ -mu belum tahu."sahut Changmin cepat. _Dan, mereka baru akan tahu setelah aku mengenyahkan semua butiran debu yang sudah mencoba untuk membunuhmu dan juga adik kesayanganku!,_ sambungnya dalam hati dengan seringai keji yang sudah terukir dibibirnya.

.

.

Suara jeritan kesakitan dan bau aneh yang menusuk hidung itu mengembalikan kesadaran Lee Seohyun yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Sambil meringis _yeoja_ muda itu membuka lebar matanya dan langsung menjerit histeris saat melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya. Insting pertama Seohyun adalah ingin berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan ruangan terang benderang itu namun saat akan bergerak, dia baru sadar jika dirinya terikat erat disebuah tiang.

"Arrghhhh...Lepaskan aku! Siapa kalian! Cepat lepaskan aku!"teriaknya kuat dengan nada marah seraya berusaha mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari pemandangan menakutkan, mayat seorang _namja_ yang tubuhnya sudah rusak dan dibanjiri lautan darah.

 _Tempat apa ini? Dimana aku sekarang? SIapa orang-orang bertopeng hitam itu? Ya Tuhan, mereka penculik_ , sadar Seohyun kemudian meski kepalanya masih terasa pusing saat berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Bayangan mobilnya dan juga mobil para pembunuh bayaran yang disewanya dicegat oleh sebuah _van_ besar mulai menari dalam benaknya. Dia sekarang ingat bagaimana para pembunuh yang disewanya bertarung sengit melawan sejumlah _namja_ bertopeng saat seseorang membekapnya dari belakang.

Ketakutan dan rasa dingin sekarang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Seohyun saat menyadari jika mayat yang sedang dimutilasi itu adalah salah satu orang yang disewanya untuk menghabisi Cho Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang memerintah kalian? Mau apa menculikku? Yak! Penculik sialan! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga jika kalian masih mau hidup esok hari! Aku ini adalah putri Menteri Lee!"bentak Seohyun sambil mengeluarkan ancamannya. Dia harus bisa membuat para penculik ini takut dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskannya.

"Sedang mencoba mengancamku, nona besar?"seru salah satu _namja_ bertopeng yang sedang memegang pisau penuh darah itu dengan suara acuh.

"Dia sedang pamer pada kita. Menyedihkan sekali!"timpal _namja_ lain yang juga memegang pisau dan dengan santai menendang tubuh tak bernyawa yang rusak itu kearah Seohyun yang langsung menjerit takut.

Nafas Seohyun tersenggal karena menahan mual melihat mayat menjijikkan yang berada didekat kakinya. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak lagi saat satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu terbuka dan _namja_ bertopeng lain masuk sambil menyeret lagi anak buahnya yang tampak sudah lemas dan terus mengerang meminta ampun. Tangan kiri _namja_ itu bahkan terlihat bengkok sedangkan wajahnya hampir tidak bisa dikenali. Tanpa sadar airmata ketakutan sudah membasahi pipi Seohyun, firasatnya mengatakan jika sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi padanya jika dia tidak segera melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

"Cepat bebaskan aku sekarang juga! Asal kalian tahu, aku adalah tunangan Pewaris Kim, calon penguasa Negara ini! Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos!"teriak Seohyun dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan takut saat dia melihat _namja_ bertubuh besar yang memegang pisau itu membedah anak buahnya yang sudah tak berdaya itu hidup-hidup sedangkan _namja_ yang tadi masuk sambil menyeret anak buahnya malah tertawa geli seperti sedang menonton pertunjukkan komedi.

Sorot mata kosong anak buahnya yang sudah mati itu membuat Seohyun terisak semakin kuat dan dengan histeris berusaha melepaskan ikatan kuat ditangannya. "Hikss...Lepaskan aku atau Kim Changmin pasti akan membunuh kalian semua jika tahu kalian sudah berani menculik tunangannya!" jika nama _appa_ -nya tidak berhasil membuat para penculik bodoh ini takut, maka Seohyun akan menggunakan status sebagai tunangan Pewaris Jenderal Kim.

"Sekarang dia bahkan berani membanggakan status murahannya itu pada kita!"

Lee Taemin, _namja_ cantik yang baru saja tiba di ibukota bersama Kim Kai dan beberapa pengawal setia Changmin yang lain mendengus malas sebelum tertawa mengejek saat mendengar bualan _yeoja_ yang sengaja mereka ikat di ruangan favorit Chansung ini. Sejak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Lee Seohyun pada Kyuhyun, kebencian tumbuh subur dalam hati Taemin yang bahkan tidak akan ragu membunuh _yeoja_ itu jika Chansung tidak mencegahnya tadi.

"Bagaimana jika kita lakukan operasi kecil ini didepannya? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika ada seorang penonton. Kau setuju, Chan?"tanyanya sambil mengedip penuh arti pada Chansung yang terlihat sangat menikmati hobi yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

Memutilasi korbannya dalam keadaan hidup, salah satu dari sekian banyak sifat kejam putra tunggal Menteri Hwang yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang terdekatnya!

Kedua tangan Chansung yang sudah berlumuran darah bergerak cepat tanpa ragu saat mengeluarkan satu persatu organ tubuh yang masih bisa mereka gunakan dan memberikannya pada Kai yang berdiri disampingnya. "Ide yang sangat bagus. Lagipula kita masih punya beberapa mangsa yang belum disentuh! Kim, seret mereka masuk! Kita akan berpesta sebentar sebelum menikmati menu utamanya!"dibalik topeng hitam yang masih dikenakannya, Chansung sudah menyeringai lebar saat menatap dingin pada _yeoja_ yang menangis kuat dan melayangkan tatapan benci pada mereka.

"Siap, Hwang! Aku juga sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat pertunjukan yang dipenuhi melodi indah..."dengan penuh semangat sebelum berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, Kim Kai memeluk erat dan ber _high five_ dengan Taemin yang sudah tergelak riang.

Mendengar percakapan ambigu para penculik bertopeng yang sepertinya sedang berencana untuk membunuhnya dengan kejam itu membuat Seohyun semakin ketakutan dan kembali menjerit kuat. "Tolong! Siapa saja tolong bantu aku! Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini! Mereka akan membunuhku!"teriaknya histeris yang hanya berbuah tawa geli dari kedua _namja_ yang masih sibuk dengan pisau operasi mereka.

"Teruslah menjerit karena tidak ada seorang pun yang akan datang!"seru Chansung acuh.

.

.

"Jadi, orang suruhanmu gagal membunuh Kim Jaejoong?"

 _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan wajah datar itu langsung mengangguk singkat saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Maafkan kegagalan kami. Kim Jaejoong berhasil diselamatkan pengawal pribadinya tapi dari laporan yang saya terima, saat ini kubu sang jenderal sepertinya berpikir jika putri Menteri Lee adalah orang yang merencanakan percobaan pembunuhan itu!"seru _namja_ itu yang terdengar seperti pembelaan diri. "Mereka menculik _yeoja_ muda itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, tuan?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang akan kita lakukan."sahut Choi Min Young dengan seringai kecil. "Bukankah ini sangat bagus? Jika mereka mencurigai pihak Menteri Lee maka melalui tangan sang jenderal, aku bisa menyingkirkan satu-satunya orang yang tahu jika perintah untuk membunuh Kim Changmin 2 tahun yang lalu adalah berasal dariku."

Jika keluarga Kim berpikir bisa lolos setelah membuat putranya cacat, maka mereka salah besar karena Choi Min Young, saudara tiri sang jenderal yang selama ini diharuskan untuk diam akan melakukan pembalasan dendamnya!

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : **Fast Update, kan? Thanks ya untuk semua reviews yang membuat gw semangat melanjutkan THE HEIR yang sangat sinetron ini. Thanks juga untuk siders, guests dan pastinya HATERS tercinta. Segitu perhatiannya dengan FF gw yang sinetron ini, sungguh terharu gw *big hugs for all my lovely haters* LAIN KALI JANGAN NYAMPAH DI KOLOM REVIEW GW LAGI YA ^_*.**

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER DEPAN**

"Changmin-ssi, tolong aku! Mereka menculikku! Tangkap dan masukan semua bajingan itu ke camp! Bunuh mereka semua!"

"menolongmu? Apa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"apa maksudmu? Mereka sudah menculikku! Tentu saja kau harus menolongku dan membunuh para penculik itu!"

"dia itu namja jalang! Kau lupa tunanganku? Seharunsya kulaporkan semua yang kau lakukan ini pada sang jenderal!"

"kau sudah menggali kuburmu sendiri, nona lee..."komentar chansung acuh.

"chan, lakukan sesuatu padanya tapi pastikan dia tetap sadar!"

"ah, aku boleh membantu, hwang? Pasti seru sekali jika kita membuat yeoja cerewet ini tidak bisa bicara dan bergerak selamanya!"

"ayo kita berpesta, taeminnie..."

 **SEE YOU SOON**


	33. THE HEIR 31 - LEE SEOHYUN

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 31**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan pelan yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar itu adalah tanda jika Changmin harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan apa yang pasti sudah dimulai Chansung. Dengan gerakan selembut mungkin Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu berdiri dari tempatnya setengah berbaring diranjang tempat Kyuhyun tidur, perlahan melepaskan pelukan erat Kyuhyun yang melingkari lengannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tubuhnya sedikit kaku, namun diabaikannya karena bagi Changmin yang terpenting Kyuhyun sekarang baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan membalas semua kesakitan yang kau rasakan, _My_ Kyu..."bisik Changmin pelan dengan suara dingin dan tatapan mata yang berkilau kejam sebelum mencium lembut pipi dan bibir pucat Kyuhyun sementara tunangannya itu masih terlelap dengan wajah damai.

Tangan Changmin sudah ada digagang pintu kamar rumah sakit saat kegelisahan itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Insting mendorong Changmin kembali berbalik menuju ranjang, menatap sayang pada sosok ramping yang mampu membuatnya menghancurkan seluruh dunia jika perlu. Sekali lagi Changmin menunduk untuk melumat pelan bibir Kyuhyun sebelum mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menyelipkannya dibawah bantal. Jika sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi, Changmin ingin Kyuhyun bisa membela dirinya sendiri.

"Taemin sudah sampai?"tanyanya singkat pada Josh yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu kamar rawat.

Joshep Morgan, pengawal asing yang selalu setia pada Changmin itu langsung mengangguk kala mendengar pertanyaan datar itu. "1 jam yang lalu bersama Kim Kai dan yang lainnya. Tuan muda Hwang bahkan sudah memulai introgasi kerasnya."serunya seraya berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gelisahnya karena aura mencekam yang menyelimuti seluruh rumah sakit besar ini.

Setiap sudut rumah sakit memang sudah dijaga ketat para pengawal sang Pewaris Kim yang bersenjata lengkap untuk mencegah masuknya penyusup. Akses ke ruang CCTV bahkan diambil alih oleh _namja_ yang akan menjadi pemimpin masa depan Korut ini. Tidak ada satu pun dokter atau perawat yang boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit, mereka diharuskan berada ditempat ini sampai Cho Kyuhyun dinyatakan sehat dan diizinkan pulang.

"Jaga dia dengan nyawamu, Josh! Ingatlah selalu, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya maka kau dan semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit ini akan kubunuh!" Changmin bukan menyerukan ancamannya tapi hanya mengatakan apa yang memang akan dilakukannya jika Kyuhyun sampai terluka lagi.

Kilau membunuh dalam sepasang mata gelap sang Pewaris Kim tidak pernah gagal membuat tangan Josh terasa dingin walau dia sudah menjadi pengawal pribadi pria muda ini selama 3 tahun terakhir. "Percayalah, tidak akan terjadi apapun pada tuan muda Cho! Siapa pun yang bermaksud menyakitinya harus melangkahi mayatku dulu!"sumpah Josh tegas tanpa ragu pada Changmin yang menyeringai puas saat mendengarnya.

Walau rumah sakit dijaga ketat para pengawal kepercayaannya dan Josh juga sudah bersumpah dengan nyawanya namun tetap saja Changmin merasa sedikit khawatir harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Apa pun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kamar itu! Aku akan segera kembali."desisnya tajam sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk menemui tunangan palsunya yang tercinta.

.

.

"Arrghhhh...Ampuni aku! Akhhh...Tolonggg... _.Yeoja_ itu yang membayar kami membunuh Cho Kyuhyun tapi sungguh...Ughhh, sungguh bukan kami yang menembaknya!"

"Itu benar...Eeuggh...Ku..Hiksss...Kumohonn...Hentikannn...Arghhh...Jangan bunuh aku!"

Pisau ditangan Chansung maupun Taemin terus bergerak cepat tanpa peduli pada semua jeritan, tangisan dan permohonan kedua _namja_ yang terikat diatas meja operasi dalam kondisi telanjang. Goresan-goresan kecil yang mereka buat mulai membuat tubuh kedua _namja_ itu berlumuran darah. Ruangan yang dipenuhi alat kedokteran itu sekarang penuh dengan bau darah yang mengerikan dan juga aroma kematian.

"Jadi, siapa yang menembaknya dari atas gedung itu? Ck, besar sekali nyali kalian! Apa kalian tahu siapa sebenarnya _namja_ yang mau kalian bunuh itu?"tanya Chansung sambil lalu seolah sedang bicara dengan sahabatnya dan bukan dengan korban yang akan segera dibunuhnya.

Selain erangan kesakitan, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut pembunuh yang sedang disiksanya dan itu mendorong Chansung menggores lebih dalam hingga jeritan melengking kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. "Jawab dengan cepat atau pisau ini akan menembus langsung ke jantungmu dan kau akan mati dalam waktu beberapa menit!"ancamnya dingin seraya menyeringai keji saat matanya melihat ekspresi _shock_ diwajah pucat Lee Seohyun yang terus menangis dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Bola mata _namja_ yang mengerang kesakitan itu sekarang melebar ketakutan dan kepalanya menggeleng cepat. "Kumohon, percayalah...Eughhh...Kami tidak tahu...Arghhh... _Yeoja_ sialan itu yang bersalahhhh...Ughhh...Bunuh saja dia!"jeritan kesakitan dan makian tajam yang menyayat itu kembali terdengar saat pisau Chansung dengan cepat menghujam kedalam perut _namja_ yang sekarang nafasnya mulai tersenggal.

"Bunuh saja mereka semua! Jeritannya menganggu konsentrasiku saja!"gerutu Kai yang sedang duduk berselonjor disalah satu kursi sambil memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. "Kalian setuju denganku?"tanyanya dengan senyum riang pada beberapa pengawal lainnya yang langsung mengangguk setuju karena sudah mual melihat cara Chansung dan Taemin menyiksa para pembunuh bayaran itu.

Merasa introgasi mereka memang sudah cukup dan dirinya juga mulai merasa kesal, Taemin akhirnya menusuk kuat titik vital _namja_ yang menjadi bagian tanpa peduli pada erang kesakitan yang lemah itu. "Apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku, Chan?"gumamnya pelan pada Chansung yang menatapnya tajam sebelum mengangguk singkat. Dengan kesal Taemin membuang pisau kecilnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah jarum suntik yang berisi racun.

" _Ada yang memanfaatkan kebodohan Lee Seohyun. Seseorang yang sedang berencana untuk membunuh Kim Jaejoong namun malah Kyuhyun yang menjadi korbannya! Sayang sekali, orang itu tidak tahu betapa berharganya putra Menteri Cho itu bagi sang Pewaris Kim yang tidak pernah melepaskan musuhnya!_ ", batin Chansung maupun Taemin bersamaan dalam hati.

Dari sudut matanya, Chansung bisa melihat Taemin yang sudah berjalan kearah Kim Kai, sekarang sedang memeluk sambil terus berbisik dengan _namja_ berkulit eksotis yang sesekali mengangguk patuh pada _namja_ cantik yang selalu tak terduga itu. Keduanya melirik cepat pada tumpukan mayat yang berada tepat dibawah kaki Lee Seohyun yang jika tidak terikat kuat, mungkin sudah jatuh pingsan berulang kali karena melihat penyiksaan kejam yang sengaja mereka lakukan didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah bosan bermain!"seru Chansung tiba-tiba seraya meletakkan pisau favoritenya dan membuang sarung tangannya yang berlumuran darah ke tong sampah.

Ekspresi lega yang tampak diwajah memar kedua _namja_ yang sejak tadi disiksa Chansung untuk membuat Lee Seohyun bicara itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja putra Menteri Hwang yang selalu ceria itu memberikan perintah yang sangat mengerikan pada beberapa pengawal yang menjaga ketat ruangan yang dijadikannya sebagai tempat mutilasi.

"Bunuh keduanya dan ambil semua yang masih bisa digunakan!"

Begitu perintah dingin itu keluar, Kim Kai langsung melompat berdiri dan meraih pistol yang disodorkan Taemin padanya dengan seringai tipis. Hanya dalam beberapa detik kepala salah satu _namja_ yang bahkan tidak sempat memohon lagi itu sudah meledak, sedangkan _namja_ lainnya juga sudah merenggang nyawa ditangan salah satu pengawal Chansung yang memegang senjata laras panjang.

"Jika kau pikir akan selamat setelah berusaha membunuh Cho Kyuhyun maka kau salah besar dan terlalu sombong, Nona Lee!" dengan tatapan datar Chansung yang sudah berdiri didepan Lee Seohyun berdesis tajam seraya membuka topeng yang sejak tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Senyum puas sontak terukir dibibir penuh _namja_ bertubuh besar itu saat melihat pengenalan dalam sepasang mata Lee Seohyun yang sudah membengkak karena terus menangis sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. "Sepertinya kau sangat terkejut melihatku, Seohyun _-ssi_."sambil menangkup kuat wajah _yeoja_ sudah pucat pasi itu, Chansung terkekeh geli dan memberi isyarat agar Taemin dan yang lainnya juga membuka topeng mereka.

"Hai, _noona_. Kau ingat aku? Lee Taemin, putra dari Menteri Komunikasi Korut. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu disini."sapa _namja_ cantik itu dengan senyum lebar sambil menarik lengan Kim Kai yang juga sedang membuka topengnya agar ikut mendekat ke tiang tempat Lee Seohyun terikat.

Melihat sorot benci dan penuh dendam yang dilayangkan Lee Seohyun pada mereka membuat Taemin semakin bersemangat untuk memancing emosi _yeoja_ yang dulu ingin merebut kekasihnya dan sekarang hampir saja membunuh sahabatnya. "Dan, ini Kai, kekasihku."ujarnya dengan senyum lebar terlebih saat Kai sengaja mencium pipinya. "Tidak perlu kukenalkan lagi, bukan? Kau dulu sempat mengejarnya dan sekarang kau pasti sudah tahu alasan kenapa Kai- _ssi_ selalu menolakmu."

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar bajingan terkutuk! Berani sekali kalian menculikku! Apa kalian sedang melakukan kudeta? Ayahku dan sang jenderal pasti akan membunuh kalian semua! Tunanganku juga tidak akan diam, dia akan menyiksa kalian dengan kejam! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Kim Kai, bantu aku! Kita bersahabat, bukan? Kumohon, keluarkan aku dari tempat terkutuk ini dan aku berjanji kau akan diampuni! Tolong aku, _please_!"

Sumpah serampah, ancaman sekaligus permohonan yang terus dijeritkan Lee Seohyun dengan lantang itu membuat Taemin yang sebenarnya merasa geli, pura-pura mendengus kesal sebelum menutup kedua telinganya. "Tutup mulutnya! Aku tidak suka mendengar jeritannya itu!"perintahnya riang pada beberapa pengawal yang langsung mendekati _yeoja_ Lee yang terus memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"MENJAUH DARIKU...JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKHHHHHH...UHH..."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik jadi aku bisa bermain dengan santai!"seru Kai yang sudah kembali focus pada _game_ di ponselnya. Dia bahkan terlihat tidak peduli melihat sorot mata memelas Lee Seohyun yang sedang meminta pertolongannya.

Melihat tatapan putus asa itu membuat Taemin tertawa kecil dan membelai lembut rambut panjang Seohyun yang berantakan. "Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu yang licik itu, _noona_!"bisiknya pelan dengan rasa benci yang tidak disembunyikannya lagi.

"Jangan pernah berharap! Kai tidak akan membantumu keluar dari tempat ini. Dia itu hanya mengikuti apa yang kukatakan dan kuinginkan!"seru _namja_ berwajah cantik kekanakkan itu dengan percaya diri sebelum berbalik dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kai yang langsung memeluknya.

Lee Seohyun menangis keras dalam hati. Saat ini dia merasa sangat takut. Benar-benar ketakutan dan _shock_ dengan apa yang dialami dan dilihatnya selama 2 jam terakhir ini. Para penculik sadis dengan topeng hitam itu ternyata berada dibawah perintah Hwang Chansung, _namja_ yang dikenalnya sebagai pengawal pribadi sang Pewaris Kim. Mereka membunuh semua pengawal Seohyun tanpa perasaan. Satu persatu _namja_ yang disewanya untuk membunuh Cho Kyuhyun sekarang sudah menjadi mayat atau hampir. Mereka semua disiksa dan dibunuh tepat didepan matanya.

Harapan Seohyun saat tahu salah penculik bertopeng itu adalah Kim Kai dan mungkin saja _namja_ tampan itu mau menolongnya keluar dari tempat ini, sekarang hilang bagai asap saat dia melihat bagaimana _namja_ yang pernah disukainya itu malah mengacuhkannya dan sibuk bermesraan dengan putra bungsu menteri komunikasi yang sangat dibencinya.

" _Appa_ kumohon tolong aku...Bebaskan aku dari sini... _Appa_ datanglah..."doa Seohyun dengan suara lirih walau hatinya marah dan dipenuhi dendam pada Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya adalah penyebab semua kesialannya ini jika mengingat apa saja yang terus ditanyakan _namja_ Hwang itu pada pembunuh bayaran yang disiksanya.

Srtttt...Tap Tap Tap

Suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar dan langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju tempatnya terikat membuat Seohyun sontak semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia takut sekali jika para _namja_ gila itu akan menyiksanya juga. Sekarang dia sungguh berharap jika yang datang itu adalah seseorang yang ingin menolongnya. Seohyun tidak mau lagi berada ditempat yang penuh dengan mayat rusak dan bau kematian ini. Dia ingin segera pulang dan melupakan semua yang dilihatnya.

"Kau sedang menangis tunanganku? Apa kau sekarang merasa ketakutan?"

Suara familiar yang menyapanya lembut itu membuat Seohyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum senang. Doanya sudah terkabul, sekarang Kim Changmin sendiri yang datang untuk menolongnya. Dia yakin sekali tunangannya ini pasti tidak akan ragu untuk menghabisi pengawal pribadinya yang pengkhianat itu.

"Changmin _-ssi,_ tolong aku! Mereka menculik dan juga membunuh semua pengawal yang menjagaku! Tangkap dan masukan semua bajingan pengkhianat itu ke _camp_! Bunuh saja mereka semua!"beritahu Seohyun dengan suara berapi-api dan senyum lebar saat dilihatnya Changmin sedang berusaha membuka ikat ditangannya.

Ingin sekali Changmin mencekik _yeoja_ yang sudah menyebabkan Kyuhyun tertembak ini jika dia tidak memikirkan rencananya. "Menolongmu? Apa aku harus melakukan itu? Dan, untuk apa aku menghukum para pengawalku yang sangat setia?"tanyanya acuh setelah salah satu tangan itu terlepas dari ikatannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah gila?"teriak Seohyun tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya. "Mereka menculikku, menyiksa dan membunuh semua pengawalku dengan sadis! Tentu saja kau harus menolongku dari tempat ini dan menghukum mati para bajingan pengkhianat itu!"dengan garang Seohyun mengunakan tangannya yang sudah bebas untuk menuding Chansung dan Taemin yang malah tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika kau bertunangan dengan seorang _yeoja_ bodoh dan sangat naïf!" Chansung memasang ekspresi mengasihani pada Changmin yang membuat Kim Kai tergelak keras.

" _Yeoja_ yang sudah berani mencoba untuk membunuh Kyuhyun, jika kau lupa itu Hwang bodoh!"cela Taemin yang juga sudah kembali berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Lee Seohyun yang salah satu tangannya masih terikat.

Dari obrolan singkat itu dan juga seringai keji yang dilayangkan Kim Changmin padanya sejak _namja_ itu tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan ini. Akhirnya perlahan Seohyun mulai sadar jika orang-orang ini menculiknya atas suruhan Changmin yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dingin dengan senyum kejam yang begitu menakutkan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadari situasinya, Seohyun- _sii._ Baguslah, karena aku ini bukan orang yang sabar!" dengan kasar Changmin mencengkram kuat lengan Seohyun yang sekarang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangannya. "Jadi, sekarang katakan padaku siapa yang menembak Kyuhyun?"bentak Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu dengan suara tajam dan pistol yang sudah ditodongkan pada kepala Seohyun yang sudah pucat pasi.

Ketakutan sekarang menyelimuti tubuh Seohyun yang sudah menggigil gemetar. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya! Tolong lepaskan aku! Kumohon! Atau kau sudah lupa jika aku ini tunanganmu?"teriaknya dengan suara bergetar dan pipi yang mulai basah karena airmatanya.

" _Aku harus bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini apapun caranya! Appa harus tahu jika Pewaris Jenderal Kim selain gila, juga seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan selama ini Kim Changmin sudah membohongi semua orang_ , batin Seohyun panic tanpa menyadari jika ekspresi diwajah Changmin sudah semakin menggelap.

Penyangkalan cepat dengan wajah tak bersalah itu menghilangkan semua pengendalian diri Changmin yang tanpa sadar sudah menampar kuat pipi Lee Seohyun yang langsung meringis tajam sebelum terisak kuat. "Tidak melakukan apapun? Kau sudah membuat orang yang paling kucintai terluka. Sekarang dengan mudahnya kau minta aku melepaskanmu?"desis Changmin sedingin es yang membuat ruangan itu mendadak terasa hening.

"Dia itu _namja_ jalang sudah merayumu! Ingat aku ini adalah tunanganmu! Bukan _namja_ sialan yang terus kau bela itu! Seharusnya kulaporkan semua yang sudah kalian lakukan kemarin di ruang latihan pada sang jenderal!"

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin tertawa geli mendengar nada sombong dari _yeoja_ yang akan segera jadi sejarah dalam rencananya. "Kau tunanganku? Itu lelucon terhebat tahun ini!"ujarnya penuh sarkasme dan tanpa ragu ditariknya kuat tubuh Seohyun hingga sekarang tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, matanya menatap penuh benci pada _yeoja_ yang sudah menyebabkan Kyuhyun harus menjalani operasi.

"Dengar baik-baik, Lee Seohyun. Aku sedikit pun tidak pernah tertarik apalagi jatuh cinta padamu seperti khayalan bodohmu itu! Orang yang pantas menjadi tunanganku bukan kau, tapi hanya Kyuhyun! Kau mengerti itu?"herdik Changmin garang dengan rahang mengetat.

"Tidak! Kau itu tunanganku dan kita akan segera menikah! Tapi, sebelum itu lihat saja akan kupastikan Cho Kyuhyun, si jalang penggoda itu ditangkap dan ditembak sampai mati karena sudah berani mencoba mengambil tunanganku!"

Semua yang mendengar semburan amarah Lee Seohyun yang tidak pada tempatnya itu hanya mampu terperangah sambil melirik pada sang Pewaris Kim yang seperti menguarkan aura membunuh. "Kau sudah menggali kuburmu sendiri, nona Lee..."komentar Chansung dengan nada prihatin sedangkan Taemin hanya terkikik geli dalam rangkulan Kim Kai yang tetap berekspresi datar.

"Chan, lakukan sesuatu padanya tapi pastikan dia tetap sadar!"perintah Changmin dengan nada paling dingin yang pernah Chansung dengar selama dia mengenal sahabatnya ini.

Tatapan tajam yang seolah baru menjatuhkan vonis padanya itu membuat Seohyun sontak kembali menjerit ketakutan,"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Akan kubunuh kalian semua jika berani menyentuhku! Kau memang _namja_ sialan, Kim Changmin! _Appa_ -ku pasti akan membalas semua yang kau lakukan padaku! Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja"makinya kasar dengan nada histeris.

Chansung yang juga mendengar makian itu menyeringai kecil sambil merangkul hangat bahu lebar Changmin yang terasa begitu tegang karena marah. "Kau yakin, Chwang? Itu rasanya akan sangat mengerikan tanpa anestesi."sengaja Chansung mengeraskan suaranya sambil menatap penuh arti pada Lee Seohyun yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan.

"Tentu, aku ingin dia merasakan setiap detik kesakitan itu! Atur semuanya dan terus hubungi aku! Jangan tinggalkan jejak apapun!"usai memberikan perintah keji itu, Changmin berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan gedung yang menjadi _basecamp_ mereka selama di ibukota.

Melihat pintu itu sudah kembali tertutup, Taemin segera melompat riang dan menghambur kearah Chansung yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam pisau operasi. "Ah, aku boleh membantu, Hwang? Pasti seru sekali jika kita membuat _yeoja_ cerewet ini tidak bisa bicara dan bergerak selamanya!"ujarnya riang seraya tersenyum culas pada Seohyun sedang memberontak liar.

"Ayo kita berpesta, Taeminnie..."ajak Chansung dengan senyum licik.

"Tidakkkkkkkkk..."

Dengan histeris Seohyun menjerit kuat saat beberapa _namja_ mulai melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. Mereka menyeretnya paksa dan membaringkannya di sebuah meja operasi, mengikatnya kuat diatas meja tempat dia melihat langsung sejumlah pembunuh yang dibayarnya merenggang nyawa sebelum mati.

"Kau siap, nona Lee? Maaf jika ini akan sangat sakit. Salahkan saja dirimu yang sudah berani mengganggu Cho Kyuhyun."

Ekspresi menyesal di wajah Chansung itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan sorot dingin dalam sepasang matanya yang tanpa ragu mulai mengoreskan pisau kecil ditangannya tepat di bagian kaki Lee Seohyun yang langsung menjerit hebat.

.

.

Dari ranjang rumah sakit tempatnya berbaring Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat Changmin yang sibuk membereskan beberapa barang pribadinya dalam sebuah tas kecil. Sejak peristiwa penembakan 2 hari yang lalu, Changmin memang bersikap _over protective_ padanya walau Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika Pewaris Jenderal Kim ini sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Penjagaan ketat di seluruh rumah sakit dan bahkan Josh yang biasa selalu mengikuti Changmin sekarang berada bersamanya selama 24 jam membuat Kyuhyun mulai berpikir jika ada masalah serius dibalik penyerangan itu.

"Apa kau juga akan membawa ranjang ini pulang, tuan muda Kim?"ejeknya tajam walau dengan senyum geli yang terlukis dibibirnya.

Sambil memasukkan sebuah sikat gigi, Changmin ikut tersenyum lebar sebelum melangkah kearah ranjang dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang kau sudah sehat dan kita bisa kembali ke _mansion_ Kim. Untuk sementara jangan terlalu banyak membebani tangan kirimu yang terluka." Perlahan Changmin memangut lembut bibir Kyuhyun usai mengucapkan perintahnya.

"Katakan padaku, Chwang apa yang kau lakukan selama 2 hari ini?"

Helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari bibir Changmin yang berdecak malas walau dia tetap memeluk hangat Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk dipangkuannya. "Boleh aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang, _Evil_ Cho? Tapi setelah semua jelas, kau akan selalu jadi orang pertama yang kuberitahu."tawar Pewaris Kim yang tidak pernah memohon pada siapa pun itu pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap penuh selidik padanya.

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih menatap lembut wajah tampan Changmin, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pelan gurat lelah disosok yang paling dicintainya ini. Dia tahu pasti banyak yang sudah dilalui _namja_ arogan ini setelah peristiwa penembakan itu. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, dia tahu penembakan itu pasti sudah direncanakan seseorang.

Yang belum diketahuinya adalah siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi sasaran penembakan itu? Dia atau Jaejoong?

"1 pertanyaan saja. Siapa sasaran mereka? Aku atau Jaejoongie?"tuntut Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak mau dibohongi sambil mencium sekilas rahang Changmin yang kasar karena mungkin belum bercukur. "Apa aku juga tidak boleh tahu itu, tuan muda?" dengan kesal Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Changmin yang malah terlihat sedang berpikir.

Dengan kedua tangannya Changmin menangkup wajah manis Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali merona sehat. Dia akan dan bisa melakukan apa saja demi _namja_ yang menjadi pusat kehidupannya ini. "Kalian berdua."jawabnya singkat dengan mata yang berkilau dingin saat menangkap sekilas sorot ketakutan dalam mata Kyuhyun yang mengerjap cepat dan tanpa sadar sudah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Dengar aku, Kyunnie. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti karena aku sudah berjanji tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memisahkan kita! Akan kusingkirkan mereka semua yang mencoba melukaimu!" Changmin berdesis tajam dengan mata dingin yang terlihat penuh tekad.

Suara kejam tanpa perasaan itu mungkin akan menakutkan bagi semua musuh Changmin namun bagi Kyuhyun, itu adalah melodi terindah yang pernah didengarnya. "Aku tahu kau akan selalu menepati semua janjimu itu, tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku..." Kyuhyun menghentikan kelimatnya dan mencium lembut bibir Changmin sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Pewaris Korut itu. "Kau harus selalu mengutamakan keselamatanmu diatas semuanya. Ingat kau adalah pewaris sang jenderal!"tegas Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya takut jika Changmin melakukan sesuatu di luar batas hanya demi dirinya.

Seumur hidup hanya memandang Kyuhyun membuat Changmin dengan mudah membaca setiap pikiran sosok terkasihnya itu. "Tentu aku akan selalu mengutamakan keselamatanku. Aku adalah Pewaris sang Jenderal. Jadi, akan kupastikan semua kekuasaan itu jatuh ditanganku, begitu juga Negara ini. Semua kulakukan demi bisa bersamamu, _My_ Kyu!"janji Changmin sebelum memeluk dan mulai mencium kuat bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

" _Ya Tuhan, biarkan aku selamanya bersama dengan Changmin apapun yang terjadi. Aku juga rela melakukan apa saja termasuk menukarkan nyawaku demi untuk bersamanya."_

.

.

Dengan marah Menteri Lee melempar cangkir berisi kopi diatas meja kerjanya. Amarah memenuhi kepalanya saat mendengar laporan dari sekretarisnya yang sedang menunduk ketakutan. Sudah 2 hari putrinya menghilang dan baru sekarang dia diberitahu. Sejak kapan para pengawal yang bekerja untuknya selambat ini mendapatkan infromasi? Dan bagaimana bisa Seohyun pergi ke luar negeri tanpa seorang pun tahu?

"Dimana dia sekarang?"bentak Menteri Lee dengan nada kasar.

Sekretaris paro baya itu mengerjap cepat sebelum menjawab dengan nada gugup. "Jepang! Nona muda sedang berada di Jepang bersama beberapa pengawalnya!"lapor _namja_ itu dengan kepala tertunduk takut.

"Cari dan seret dia pulang secepatnya!"perintah Menteri Lee lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir sekretarisnya yang langsung kabur secepat mungkin. "Anak tidak tahu diri! Bagaimana bisa dia bersenang-senang ke Jepang disaat dia seharusnya ada di _mansion_ Kim untuk meluluhkan hati Pewaris Kim agar _namja_ muda itu nanti akan patuh pada semua keinginanku!"geram sang menteri dengan rahang mengetat.

.

.

"Bagus sekali. Biarkan saja dia mencari putrinya di seluruh Jepang. Itu akan membuat kita punya waktu 1-2 hari lagi untuk semua rencana Changmin!"

Dengan senyum lebar Chansung mematikan ponselnya setelah mendengar laporan dari mata-mata mereka di kediaman Menteri Lee. Sepertinya setiap _namja_ yang memilih untuk mengikuti Changmin menjalankan tugas mereka dengan baik dan tanpa jejak. Semua akan semakin mudah setelah mereka mendapatkan _list_ pemasok senjata dan juga nama dalang yang dulu mengirim Lucien untuk membunuh Changmin karena Chansung yakin sekali penembakan 2 hari yang lalu adalah rencana dari orang yang sama.

"Oh, _Dear._ Kau dengar itu? _Appa_ yang selalu kau banggakan itu bahkan berpikir jika kau sedang bersenang-senang di Jepang."gumam Taemin sambil tersenyum sinis pada Lee Seohyun yang terbaring diam. "Jika kau bersikap selayaknya tunangan yang patuh maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kau tahu? Pewaris Kim itu sudah mencintai sahabatku sejak kecil dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengeser posisi Kyuhyun sedikit pun!"

Chansung yang memang ikut mendengar percakapan 1 arah itu terkekeh geli. Dari sorot mata Lee Seohyun yang berselimut airmata dan kebencian, dia tahu jika bisa yeoja itu pasti akan membunuh mereka semua terutama chansung dan taemin yang sudah membuatnya bukan saja tidak bisa bergerak tapi juga tidak bisa bicara.

"Kau tidak bosan bicara dengan boneka cantik kita?"ledek Chansung yang baru selesai memeriksa fungsi alat vital putri Menteri Lee yang mungkin masih bisa mereka gunakan untuk mengancam menteri licik itu.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Dari jendela ruang kerjanya Jenderal Kim mengawasi apa yang sedang terjadi di pintu masuk _mansion_ dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tidak pernah bisa menemukan satu pun alasan kenapa Changmin begitu mencintai putra Menteri Cho itu. Apa keistimewaan yang dimiliki Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak dimiliki oleh seorang _yeoja_? Harus diakui Kyuhyun memang memiliki wajah yang manis namun dia tidak rupawan seperti Jaejoong! _Namja_ muda itu bahkan tidak memilik tubuh mungil seperti putra bungsunya itu!

Apa pun alasannya, sang jenderal tidak akan pernah membiarkan Korut tanpa seorang pewaris karena sampai mati pun Kim Young Woon tidak akan menyerah Negara ini pada saudara tirinya. Jadi, suka atau tidak, suatu hari nanti Changmin harus menikahi seorang _yeoja_ untuk mendapatkan keturunan.

"Apa kita hanya akan terus diam dan mengikuti alur permainan Changmin?"

Sang jenderal melirik sekilas pada Hwang Min yang berdiri tegak disampingnya. "Kau mulai bosan karena tidak melakukan apapun, Hwang?"tanyanya dengan nada mengejek samar dan seringai kecil.

"Tidak juga, menurutku ini sangat menarik karena setiap langkah dan tindakan yang diambil Changmin selalu tak terduga."seru Hwang Min seraya ikut melayangkan pandangannya ke pintu depan _mansion_ dimana Changmin sedang mencoba memapah Cho Kyuhyun sedangkan _namja_ berambut ikal itu tampak marah dan berusaha melepaskan tangan besar yang ada dipinggangnya.

Sebuah perasaan aneh menyusup dalam hati sang jenderal saat mendapati kenyataan jika ternyata Changmin bisa bersikap perhatian dan lembut pada seseorang. "Itu benar, Hwang. Putraku itu ternyata sangat kompleks dan pintar menyembunyikan semua yang sedang dipikirkannya."gumam sang jenderal yang tiba-tiba saja merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan putra tunggalnya dengan putra Menteri Cho itu.

"Kau tahu, Hwang?"seru sang jenderal tiba-tiba seraya menutup gorden jendela dan kembali duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. "Kupikir satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang mampu membuat Changmin bertekuk lutut mungkin hanya putra Cho Dong Woon itu!"

Hwang Min yang bisa menangkap nada tidak suka dan juga raut kesal di wajah sang jenderal malah tertawa geli sebelum meneguk cepat teh herbal miliknya. "Dan, sekarang kau sedang merasa iri pada Kyuhyun?"sindir menteri pertahanan itu dengan berani pada sang jenderal yang sudah mengetatkan rahangnya.

.

.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memapahmu sampai kamar!"

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun sontak membulat saat mendengar suara Changmin yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu. Lagipula tangannya yang sakit dan bukan kakinya, jadi untuk apa dia dipapah? Itu hanya akan membuat semua orang menatapnya aneh dan mungkin mereka juga akan mulai berpikir jika ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan pewaris sang jenderal yang biasanya selalu bersikap acuh ini.

"Tidak mau!"desis Kyuhyun tajam sambil berjalan cepat menjauhi Changmin yang terlihat sedang menahan emosinya. "Bagaimana jika sang jenderal melihat atau mungkin saja salah satu pengawal itu mulai curiga?"geramnya dengan suara yang semakin pelan karena sekarang Changmin dengan arogan malah merengkuh lembut bahunya sambil berjalan bersamanya.

Tanpa peduli ada yang melihat ataupun mungkin mendengar perdebatan kecil mereka, Changmin malah sengaja menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan telinga Kyuhyun. "Dasar _namja_ bodoh! Mereka itu adalah pengawal pilihanku!"bisiknya penuh percaya diri, bahkan dengan nakal digigitnya pelan telinga mungil itu. Dalam hati Changmin tertawa kecil saat dirasanya tubuh tunangannya sudah membeku.

"Kau yang bodoh, pewaris gila!"maki Kyuhyun pedas seraya mencubit kuat perut Changmin yang belum juga melepaskan rengkuhan dibahunya. "Apa kau pikir karena mereka semua adalah pengawalmu jadi mereka tidak akan merasa aneh dengan semua tingkahmu yang sangat berlebihan ini?"herdiknya tajam sambil diam-diam melirik pada para pengawal yang terus mengikuti langkah mereka dengan ekspresi datar.

Bukannya kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terus menolaknya, Changmin malah semakin mempererat rengkuhannya dan mengedip nakal. "Tentu saja tidak! Karena semua pengikut setiaku sudah tahu orientasiku dan juga tahu siapa sosok yang bisa membuatku membunuh mereka semua jika berani buka mulut atau tidak melindungimu dengan baik!"serunya arogan dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Kau memang sudah gila, Kim Changmin!"cela Kyuhyun dengan nada lelah dan ekspresi malas walau senyum tipis disudut bibirnya sudah menunjukkan perasaannya. Dia senang karena memang Changmin tidak pernah takut apalagi ragu mengungkapkan semua yang dirasakan _namja_ itu padanya.

Celaan itu kembali membuat Changmin tertawa pelan, tangannya refleks mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun walau langsung ditepis pemiliknya. "Ya, aku memang gila dan semua itu karena kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"tuduhnya telak dengan seringai penuh arti yang hanya membuahkan dengusan malas dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Tuan muda Cho butuh istirahat sekarang!"sela _ahjumma_ Song yang tidak tahan lagi melihat perdebatan diantara kedua _namja_ muda yang dimatanya jelas terlihat saling menyayangi itu.

Mendengar selaan pengasuh Jaejoong itu, Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya ditengah tangga dan mendelik garang pada Changmin yang sudah memasang ekspresi polos diwajahnya. "Jangan bilang jika _ahjumma_ Song juga sudah tahu..."ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat dia melihat kedut kecil disudut bibir Changmin yang tidak akan bisa membohonginya.

"Aku benci padamu, Pewaris Kim!"desis Kyuhyun pelan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sebelum berlari cepat menuju kamarnya tanpa peduli pada denyut di bahu dan kepalanya atau pun pada suara tawa tertahan _ahjumma_ Song.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

 **NOTE AUTHOR : Update pas sempat, panjang dan editnya super malas walau akhirnya selesai juga. Untuk sementara bakal stop update CK (semingguan deh) karena mau ngumpulin nyawa buat lanjutin ff yunjae yang selama beberapa saat terbengkalai.**

 **Btw, always thank a lot to all my readers, CKS, guest, siders dan pasti tetap gk ketinggalan my lovely haters. Thanks juga untuk semua yang setia memberi reviews walau ya selalu saja jumlahnya gk sesuai dengan readers yang ribuan *smirk***

 **PS : untuk yang selalu nagih gw lanjut ff ini atau itu, kenapa selalu muncul jika gw telat update saja? Kemana saja kalau gw rajin update? Nulis itu gk segampang nyeduh secangkir kopi. So, kalau mau cepat, gw gk bisa.**

 **PSS : KHUSUS UNTUK YANG IKUTAN PROJECT DE, AKAN DICETAK JUGA FF CK LAIN. UNTUK LEBIH JELAS KALIAN BISA TANYA LANGSUNG KE JEJUNGYUNHO/XIAO BYUN.**


	34. THE HEIR 32 - HELLO, BEAUTIFUL DOLL

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	35. THE HEIR 33 - HWANG'S

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	36. THE HEIR 34 - PROMISE YOU

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 34**

"Kau yakin rencana kita kali ini akan berhasil?"

Choi Min Young tertawa keras melihat ekspresi pesimis diwajah Menteri Lee yang terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat. Memang yang akan mereka lakukan kali ini sangatlah berbahaya namun jika ingin hasil yang maksimal maka kita juga harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang besar, seperti misalnya sekutu yang selama ini membantu. Itulah yang sedang ada dalam pikiran licik tuan Choi yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menjadi penguasa Korut.

"Tentu saja, Menteri Lee. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Untuk mencapai lokasi yang kita berikan itu diperlukan waktu paling sedikit 4 jam dengan perjalanan darat. Setiap sudut gedung itu juga akan dipenuhi bom dan para pembunuh bayaran yang kusewa. Kau sudah memastikan dia harus datang sendirian atau minimal dengan beberapa pengawalnya, bukan?"melihat anggukan singkat Menteri Lee dengan seringai kecil tuan Choi kembali menjelaskan rencananya.

"Tidak akan sulit melumpuhkan 5 sampai 10 pengawal yang mungkin dibawanya. Jadi, aku yakin sekali pewaris muda yang terlalu sombong dengan kekuasaannya itu tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dalam keadaan hidup! Begitu gedung itu meledak dan Kim Changmin mati maka seketika itu juga pemerintah Korut akan kacau balau!"

Dari tempatnya duduk didepan tuan Choi yang sudah mengulum senyum licik, Menteri Lee ikut mengangguk senang. Dia memang benci dan sudah tidak sabar untuk membalas dendam pada keluarga sang jenderal, terutama Kim Changmin yang diyakininya sebagai orang yang sudah menyebabkan putrinya menjadi seperti boneka hidup. Tidak ada satu pun bukti atau saksi dari kecelakaan itu yang bisa ditemukannya meski sudah mengerahkan semua kekuasaannya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi jika tidak ada pihak yang lebih berkuasa darinya yang sudah menghapus semua jejak itu.

"Dan, kita akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan kudeta dan merebut kekuasaan dari tangan sang jenderal."dengan senyum lebar Menteri Lee menyambung ucapan tuan Choi namun dalam sekejab senyum itu juga menghilang. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan si bungsu Kim? Jika Changmin mati dalam ledakan itu dan sang jenderal berhasil kita bunuh, maka sudah pasti kekuasaan akan jatuh ke tangan remaja angkuh itu!"

"Itu hal yang sangat mudah, _ahjussi_. Di saat semua orang focus untuk menyelamatkan Pewaris Kim dari gedung yang akan meledak itu, aku akan menyusup ke dalam _mansion_ Kim dan berusaha menculik Kim Jaejoong. _Appa_ -ku juga sudah menghubungi seseorang yang benci dengan Kim Changmin yang sombong itu dan dengan suka rela orang itu menawarkan bantuan pada kita!"

Suara yang menyela pembicaraan rahasia di ruang kerja tuan Choi itu begitu mengejutkan Menteri Lee, terlebih saat dia melihat siapa sosok yang sedang bersandar di pintu ruang kerja yang sudah terbuka itu. "Minho? Kau?"serunya bingung seraya menatap cepat pada tuan Choi yang malah terkekeh licik.

"Tidak perlu terlalu terkejut, Menteri Lee. Saat ini putraku sudah setuju untuk membantu rencanaku, meski Minho tidak bisa lagi bertarung sebagus dulu tapi dia tetap adalah salah satu _sniper_ terbaik yang lulus dari pelatihan itu!"seru tuan Choi dengan nada bangga yang berselimut dendam karena mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi pada putra yang sangat diharapkannya.

Tergesa Menteri Lee membuang raut terkejut diwajahnya dan menggantinya dengan seulas senyum senang. "Jadi, siapa yang akan membantu kita?"tanyanya penasaran seraya mengabaikan setitik rasa gelisah yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menyelimutinya.

"Katerina Petrova!"sahut Choi Min Young dengan nada ringan sambil berbagi seringai licik dengan Minho yang juga sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menyingkirkan Changmin sejauh mungkin agar dia bisa mengambil kembali Kyuhyun yang sangat dicintainya.

Hati Menteri Lee mencolos saat mendengar jawaban itu. Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah suka melibatkan wanita kejam yang terkenal licik itu. "Kau yakin ingin melibatkan organisasi mafia yang tidak bisa dipercaya itu? Apa kau tidak takut dia mungkin saja akan mengkhianati kita dan berbalik membantu sang jenderal?" ketakutan terlukis jelas diwajah Menteri Lee yang merasa dia sudah terjerat semakin dalam.

"Tentu saja aku sangat yakin. Itu adalah rencana cadangan kita untuk membuat sang jenderal menyerah padaku. Saudara tiriku itu pasti tidak ingin anaknya yang tersisa juga mati dengan mengenaskan ditangan Petrova, bukan? Jadi, mau tak mau dia harus tunduk dan menyerahkan Korut padaku!"

Dendam dan kebencian yang dirasakan Minho pada Changmin membuatnya membuang sudah semua rasa belas kasihnya. Dia sudah muak dengan semua kebohongan dan konspirasi yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Saat ini, yang tujuan hidup Minho hanya satu. Merebut Kyuhyun dari tangan si pewaris sombong itu. Minho bahkan tidak peduli jika setelah itu dia mungkin harus membunuh _appa_ yang licik hanya untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya.

"Dan, setelah Korut ada ditangan _appa_ -ku maka sang jenderal dan juga sepupu tiri kecilku yang sombong itu akan segera kami singkirkan juga! Keluarga Kim yang selama ini ditakuti dan dihormati akan segera menjadi sejarah! Pembalasan dendam yang sangat brillian, bukan?"timpal Minho dengan kilau penuh benci dimatanya.

" _Semoga aku tidak mati karena rencana gila kedua ayah dan anak ini."_ doa dan harap Menteri Lee dalam hati.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Ranjang besar di kamar mewah itu sekarang sudah sangat berantakan, selimut tebal yang jatuh dilantai, pakaian yang bertebaran di setiap sudut ruang dan ditambah lagi erang serta desahan tajam yang terdengar saling bergantian diantara kedua _namja_ muda yang sedang bergumul panas ditengah ranjang. Aura erotis dan penuh gairah yang membara seperti membakar tubuh indah keduanya yang terus bergerak cepat meski bisa dilihat jika Changmin yang berada diatas tetap berusaha memeluk lembut tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah bersimbah peluh dan juga cairan sperma mereka.

Apa yang awalnya rencana introgasi yang diinginkan Kyuhyun dari Changmin dalam sekejab sudah berubah menjadi percintaan panas karena pewaris arogan yang sangat licik itu dengan cerdik membalikkan keadaan. Setiap detik diantara erangan dan desahan tajam yang lolos dari belahan bibirnya, Kyuhyun memaki tajam tunangannya yang malah menyeringai dan semakin kuat menghujam kedalam dirinya hingga membuat kepalanya dipenuhi kabut.

"Kapan?"tanya Kyuhyun singkat dengan suara parau sambil merebahkan kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut didada berotot Changmin yang terasa lembab dan menguarkan aroma maskulin yang selalu disukainya.

Tanpa peduli pada tubuh telanjang mereka yang masih lengket, Changmin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mencium sekilas rambut ikal yang masih lembab karena keringat. "Besok malam dan mungkin aku harus pergi selama 2 hari." Jawabnya dengan tangan yang terus membelai lembut punggung halus _namja_ yang mungkin akan menjadi kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan terbesarnya, mencintai Kyuhyun membuat Changmin merasa dirinya harus selalu bisa menjadi _namja_ yang terbaik dan terkuat.

"Katakan dulu padaku kau akan pergi kemana dan dengan siapa? Apa ini berhubungan dengan rencanamu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, beringsut untuk duduk ditengah ranjang dan langsung melayangkan tatapan menusuk pada Changmin yang sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah membohonginya lagi.

Jujur dalam sudut hati terdalamnya Kyuhyun merasa gelisah dan sedikit takut walau dia juga selalu yakin jika Changmin pasti bisa mengatasi semua masalah berat itu. Mengenal _namja_ tampan ini sejak kecil membuat Kyuhyun tahu jika Pewaris Jenderal Kim ini adalah sosok bertekad kuat yang tidak akan pernah menyerah dengan mudah. Changmin pasti akan berusaha keras mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya dengan satu atau lain cara.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."sahut Changmin yang ikut mendudukkan dirinya namun memlilih bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang dengan tangan yang kembali merengkuh tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku akan pergi untuk menemui seseorang yang berjanji akan memberikan nama dalang yang ingin membunuhku di Eropa hampir 4 tahun yang lalu."dengan mudah Changmin bisa melihat kekhawatiran mulai terpancar dari wajah manis Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Changmin dengan semakin erat. Dia sungguh takut akan kehilangan _namja_ yang dicintainya ini. Mungkin dia akan mati jika ada yang merenggut Changmin dari sisinya. "Dengan siapa kau pergi? Apa Chansung ikut bersamamu?"tanyanya dengan suara tajam sambil berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang ingin sekali berteriak mencegah Changmin untuk pergi.

"Tidak! Jika Chansung ikut denganku maka _appa_ akan semakin curiga padaku. Kau pasti bisa merasakan bukan jika beberapa hari ini _appa_ selalu menatap kita dengan tatapan dingin dan menyelidik itu?"

 _Jadi, Changmin juga merasakan hal itu_ , batin Kyuhyun cepat. "Kau benar, Chwang. Kadang kurasa sang jenderal mungkin sudah tahu sesuatu. Entah itu tentang rencanamu yang melibatkan Petrova atau pun tentang hubungan kita!"jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Selama _appa_ diam dan tidak melakukan apapun, kita juga harus bersikap tidak ada yang terjadi. Hari ini aku bahkan merasa jika ada yang mengikuti dan mengawasiku! Jadi, kau juga tidak boleh sendirian dan harus lebih berhati-hati, Kyu. Jangan pernah jauh dari Jaejoong atau pun Josh yang selalu didekatmu!" Changmin bicara dengan suara pelan sambil mengusap lembut bekas luka tembak dibahu kiri Kyuhyun yang masih dibalut perban kecil.

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun saat dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kehangatan tubuh besar Changmin yang selalu bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar. "Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Sekarang katakan, siapa yang akan menemanimu pergi ke tempat itu? Apa kau sudah bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuknya?"

"Kali ini aku akan pergi bersama Kai dan sejumlah pengawal pribadiku juga akan ikut! Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, tuan muda Cho. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja! Kau pasti tahu jika aku tidak pernah salah menilai musuhku, bukan?"seru Changmin santai seraya memamerkan senyum arogan seperti biasanya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun memukul kuat perut datar Changmin sebelum mulai berteriak kasar pada tunangannya yang sering terlalu percaya diri itu. "Ya Tuhan, Kim Changmin! Jangan bersikap sombong! Bagaimana jika semua ini hanya jebakan? Bisa saja informasi yang kau dapatkan itu salah! Bayangkan saja lokasi pertemuan itu akan memakan waktu hampir 5 jam perjalanan darat dan dalam jangka waktu itu apa saja bisa terjadi!"rasa khawatir membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menampar Changmin agar sadar jika semua ini bukan permainan.

"Walaupun ini jebakan aku tetap harus pergi, Kyu karena aku yakin sekali orang yang ingin menyingkirkanku ini dulu bekerjasama dengan Petrova! Dia tidak ragu mencoba untuk membunuh Jaejoong yang bahkan belum mengerti apapun. Lee Seohyun memang menyewa pembunuh untuk membunuhmu namun peluru yang menembakmu itu berasal dari _sniper_ yang ingin melenyapkan adikku! Jika aku tetap berdiam diri dan membiarkan orang itu terus berulah, maka bukan tidak mungkin dia akan segera merencanakan kudeta untuk mengulingkan pemerintahan sang jenderal."

Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun terasa dingin karena semua yang baru saja dipaparkan Changmin itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Bayangan jika ada yang akan memisahkannya dari sosok yang dicintainya ini, bayangan jika ada orang yang ingin menyakiti apalagi sampai membunuh Jaejoong yang selalu siap membelanya itu membuat kemarahan dan kebencian perlahan mulai menyelimuti diri Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar sudah meremas kuat jemari Changmin sebelum menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan suara ragu.

"Apa itu Menteri Lee..."Bisik Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang menuntut jawaban jujur dari Changmin yang sedang memeluk lembut pinggangnya dan terlihat begitu tenang.

Sepasang mata gelap Changmin menatap lekat pada wajah pucat kekasihnya yang terlihat menyimpan kekhawatiran dan juga sedikit ketakutan. Semakin hari apa yang mereka lewati memang terasa semakin beresiko untuk terbongkar, terlebih setelah kejadian Lee Seohyun yang tanpa sengaja melihat mereka berciuman walau Changmin sudah memastikan _yeoja_ tidak akan pernah bisa membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Tenanglah, _My_ Kyu. Aku berjanji padamu akan pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Tidak akan kubiarkan apapun memisahkan kita, tidak peduli itu rencana pembunuhan atau maut sekalipun!"tegasnya dengan raut wajah dingin dan mata gelap yang menyorotkan keyakinan.

Kedua tangan Changmin terulur untuk merengkuh wajah Kyuhyun dan memangut pelan bibir merah yang terbuka untuk mendebatnya. "Jika terjadi sesuatu diluar perkiraanku, Chansung sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Lagipula aku punya kau yang pasti tidak akan pernah membiarkanku terluka apalagi mati, bukan?"goda Changmin dengan suara jahil dan senyum kecil yang perlahan menguraikan sedikit rasa takut yang sejak awal seperti mencengkram kuat hati Kyuhyun.

Selama beberapa detik Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha keras membuang semua perasaan takutnya sebelum mendengus kasar dan tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk kuat tubuh besar Changmin. Bibirnya juga terbuka dan langsung melumat kasar bibir tipis Changmin yang masih menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Kyuhyun menyalurkan semua ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang semula bersemanyam dalam hatinya melalui ciuman panas yang selalu mereka bagi bersama. Tangan Changmin yang memeluknya semakin kuat dan lidah panas yang sudah kembali menerobos dalam mulutnya seperti menyapu bersih semua keraguannya.

"Pastikan saja kau tidak lengah sedikit pun, Iblis Kim! Bunuh saja semua musuhmu itu dan kembalilah padaku secepat mungkin!"desis Kyuhyun tajam dengan mata yang berkilau penuh ultimatum dan tangan yang memeluk kuat leher kekar tunangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak kembali pada waktunya?"goda Changmin lagi sambil memainkan rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang berantakan namun malah membuat tunangannya itu terlihat liar sekaligus sangat mengairahkan.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dianggapnya sangat serius itu. Dia tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukannya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada sosok arogan yang dicintainya ini. "Jika kau tidak kembali pada waktunya, maka aku sendiri yang akan pergi kesana! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melukai apa yang sudah menjadi milikku!" Bukan hanya Changmin yang bisa bersikap kejam dan tanpa ampun, Kyuhyun juga mampu melakukan hal yang sama bahkan mungkin lebih.

Changmin tertawa keras mendengar jawaban tajam yang begitu khas dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang keras kepala. "Kau memang akan selalu menjadi pendamping yang paling pantas untukku, _My_ Kyu. Kuat dan sangat berani!"pujinya yang malah mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Kyuhyun di bahunya.

"Seriuslah, bodoh! Sepertinya percuma saja aku merasa takut untukmu!"gerutu Kyuhyun dengan wajah merengut kesal walau dia tetap kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Changmin yang diam-diam menyeringai kecil.

.

.

 **VILLA KIM**

BUGH...BUGH...PRANK...

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Chan! Eughhh...Ini tidak...Arghhh...seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Tanpa berhenti melayangkan tinjunya, Chansung menatap garang pada Yesung yang terus berusaha menghindari pukulannya. "Oh, jadi ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan?"putra Menteri Hwang itu membalikkan ucapan Yesung tadi dengan suara sinis yang membuat penonton mereka bergedik ngeri, terlebih saat mereka melihat senyum lebar yang menakutkan itu sudah terukir di bibir Hwang Chansung yang terkenal kejam.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalaku sekarang? Sejak kapan kau menjadi cenayang, Yesung- _ie_?"sindirnya tajam sementara tangannya menarik kasar kaos hitam Yesung yang sudah dipenuhi darah yang baru saja tersembur dari mulut _namja_ muda yang sudah tampak kewalahan itu.

Suasana di ruang rahasia itu terasa semakin menegangkan saat Chansung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan langsung menodongkannya pada kepala Yesung yang sedang menunduk ketakutan. "Kita akan membutuhkan seorang _sniper_ besok, jika kau lupa itu, Hwang!"celetuk Park Hae Jin yang sejak tadi duduk disudut ruangan itu sambil merakit bom bersama Kim Kai yang langsung tertawa geli.

"Menteri Hwang punya video rekaman dimana aku sedang menghapus CCTV di ruang menembak!"teriak Yesung yang berusaha keras membela dirinya dari amukan Chansung yang mematikan. "Kalau aku tetap diam dan tidak bicara, _appa_ -mu itu mengancam akan melenyapkan semua keluargaku!"

BUGH! Pukulan kuat yang dilayangkan pada perutnya itu langsung membuat Yesung jatuh tersungkur karena kesakitan. "Sekali lagi kau mengulangi kesalahan ini maka bukan _appa_ -ku yang akan melenyapkanmu dan seluruh keluargamu, tapi aku! Kau dengar itu, Yesung?"desis Chansung dengan suara tajam dan sorot mata yang menyiratkan ancaman kejam.

Cepat Yesung mengangguk mengerti sementara dalam hati dia mulai menyesali semua ucapan dan pikiran buruknya tentang adik Park Yoochun yang tidak disukainya itu. Tanpa pembelaan tersirat si robot itu tadi, mungkin sekarang kepalanya sudah meledak karena pistol ditangan Chansung. "Aku bersumpah dengan nyawaku. Ini akan jadi kesalahan pertama dan terakhirku!"seru Yesung sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Lee Joon sementara mulutnya juga terus meringis kesakitan.

"Baik, sekarang kita diskusikan rencana Changmin besok! Apa pun caranya, besok kita harus berhasil membunuh Menteri Lee dan tahu siapa dalang yang berencana untuk melenyapkan keluarga sang jenderal!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : **Kejutan? Maybe not hehehe...Seharusnya ini bukan jadwal update gw karena awal bulan itu kerjaan gw selalu numpuk dan sangat menyebalkan tapi akhirnya up. Okey, always thanks untuk semua reviews yang membuat gw selalu punya ide untuk melanjutkan FF yang super panjang ini. Chapter kali ini memang hanya singkat tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati oleh semua selir pewaris Kim (Jejungyunho cs)**

 **Just a little info : cetakan the heir buku 1 uda siap dikirim, untuk info lebih lanjut seperti biasa hubungi/cari saja Jejungyunho/ xiao byun di FB.**

.

 **TEASER NEXT CHAPTER**

"Aku ini gila karena kau! Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti sekarang, _baby_ Taem!"geram Kai dengan suara tajam saat dirasanya Taemin yang sedang memeluknya erat sekarang sudah sibuk mendesah erotis.

"Besok sebagian rencanaku pasti akan berhasil apapun caranya tapi Chan, tolong jaga Kyuhyun. Pastikan sang jenderal tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu padanya saat aku tidak pergi! Aku tidak mau dia sampai terluka lagi!"

"Aku berjanji akan melindungi Jaejoong!"

"Namun, kau tidak bisa memaksaku berjanji untuk tidak memikirkanmu! Kau itu hidupku, Kim Changmin! Jadi, aku akan memastikan kau juga selamat! Apa pun taruhannya!"

.

SEE YOU ^^


	37. THE HEIR 35 - I WILL DO EVERYTHING FOR U

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	38. THE HEIR 36 - JENDERAL KIM

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 36**

Dengan langkah hati-hati dan sorot mata yang menajam. Changmin mulai berjalan masuk sambil mengamati setiap sudut gedung kosong yang akan menjadi lokasi pertemuannya dengan si pengirim pesan misterius. 3 pengawal asing yang ikut masuk bersamanya juga bergerak hampir tanpa suara dibelakangnya. Senjata otomatis ditangan mereka juga sudah siap ditembakkan jika sesuatu diluar perkiraannya terjadi. Karena meski terlihat kosong namun firasat Changmin mengatakan jika ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka di dalam gedung beraroma lembab ini.

"Kau sudah dapat semua yang kulihat, Chan? Pastikan tidak ada yang terlewat!" Changmin bergumam lirih dengan bibir yang hampir terkatup rapat. Kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu _boots_ hitam terus melangkah pelan menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai 2 gedung itu tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun kewaspadaannya.

" _ **Copy! Sangat sempurna dan jelas."**_ jawab Chansung dengan suara tegang yang membuat dahi Changmin sedikit mengeryit bingung karena biasanya putra Menteri Hwang itu selalu bersikap santai dan penuh percaya diri. _**"Daesung juga sudah menghidupkan sensor panas. Sekarang aku bisa melihat jika ada beberapa target yang sedang bersembunyi di lantai 5 dan 7. Jangan lengah!"**_ seru pengawal kepercayaannya itu lagi tanpa nada riang sedikit pun dalam suaranya.

Dalam hati Changmin mulai curiga jika sesuatu sedang terjadi di _mansion_ namun dia segera menepis perasaannya itu dan berusaha kembali focus pada setiap langkahnya. Lengah memang bisa membuatnya berada dalam bahaya dan itu tidak boleh terjadi jika dia ingin memenangkan permainan ini. Sebelum matahari tenggelam hari ini, Changmin sudah harus mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang ingin membunuhnya dan juga Jaejoong serta berencana untuk merebut kekuasaan Korut dari tangan sang jenderal.

"Sepertinya musuh kita kali ini tidak berbahaya dan sedikit bodoh. Mereka bahkan tidak memasang jebakan atau menyergap kami dari awal!" kali ini Changmin bicara dengan nada sinis yang mungkin terdengar sangat meremehkan. Ini memang sengaja dilakukannya karena Changmin ingin membuktikan firasatnya dengan mencoba memancing satu-satunya orang di _mansion_ Kim yang reaksinya tidak akan pernah bisa membohonginya.

" _ **Jangan meremehkan lawanmu, tuan muda Kim! Focus saja pada tujuanmu!"**_

Sergahan tajam bernada marah dari Kyuhyun yang terdengar menyimpan kekhawatiran tersembunyi itu membuat Changmin semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di _mansion_. Sesuatu yang membuat anggota _team_ -nya, termasuk Chansung merasa sedikit takut dan tegang. Otak Changmin mulai berputar cepat menilai situasi sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang dirasanya sangat janggal, hanya ada 1 hal yang mungkin sedang terjadi di _mansion_ Kim hingga Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan cara yang begitu formal.

Sang jenderal ada disana dan sudah mengetahui semua rencananya!

"Tenanglah, Pengawal Cho. Ini sangat mudah bagiku. Bagaimana jika kita menikmati segelas susu coklat bersama Jaejoong malam ini?" sekali lagi Changmin berusaha untuk memancing reaksi dari adiknya yang biasa selalu frontal jika dianggap sebagai anak kecil namun kali ini dia hanya mendengar Jaejoong mendengus pelan namun tidak membalas ejekan halusnya itu sedikit pun.

" _ **Ada sesuatu yang tampak mencurigakan di bagian barat! Park, apa kau bisa memanjat pohon yang ada didekatmu itu? Coba lihat apa yang bergerak itu hanya binatang liar atau target kita?"**_ suara Lee Joon itu terdengar jelas di semua alat komunikasi mereka yang terhubung dan membuat semuanya kembali focus pada apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

" _ **OK! Akan kulakukan!"**_ seperti biasa Park Hae Jin yang memang ikut dalam operasi kali ini dan sejak awal menunggu di lokasi bersama Yesung hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan dingin tanpa emosi apapun.

Sambil terus berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun-nya. Changmin dengan waspada kembali melangkah menyusuri satu persatu lantai gedung kosong itu. Tidak ada apa pun yang terlihat di lantai 4 selain ratusan kardus dan sejumlah barang rongsokan. Sepertinya gedung ini dulunya pernah digunakan sebagai fasilitas kesehatan jika melihat banyaknya botol infus dan jarum suntik bekas yang tercecer di lantainya.

" _ **Ada 4 target di lantai 5! Bersiaplah, tuan muda. 1 tepat disisi kiri tangga, arah jam 8! Disudut kanan 1 dan juga dibalik lemari 2!"**_ suara tajam Kyuhyun yang melaporkan situasi dengan begitu terperinci membuat Changmin langsung memberi isyarat pada ke 3 pengawalnya sedangkan dirinya juga sudah siap untuk menembak. Sepertinya dia akan mulai sedikit berkeringat sekarang, baguslah! Dia juga bosan jika hanya bisa menangkap menteri bodoh yang akan segera dibunuhnya itu!

" _ **Tembak sekarang juga!"**_ aba-aba dari Kyuhyun yang terdengar dingin dan tanpa emosi itu membuat Changmin tanpa ragu berbalik cepat ke sebelah kiri tangga dan langsung saja menembakkan pistol berperedam suara yang ada ditangan kanannya.

DOR DOR DOR

Pengawalnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kecepatan yang mungkin akan membuat Hwang Min sebagai pelatih mereka berdecak kagum. Para pembunuh bayaran yang tadinya bersembunyi dan mungkin berencana untuk mengejutkan mereka, sekarang 3 diantaranya sudah terbaring tak bernyawa dengan dada yang mengeluarkan darah segar sedangkan 1 yang tersisa sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan mata yang berkilau marah.

"Bereskan secepatnya! Aku akan keatas dulu!"perintah Changmin dingin setelah membuka topeng pembunuh bayaran itu dan melihat wajah mereka. _Jadi benar jika Katerina sedang membantu dalang dari semua rencana pembunuhan yang ditujukan padaku dan juga Jaejoong? Dasar wanita licik! Kuharap Dimitri akan membunuhnya dengan kejam!_ , geram Changmin dalam hati.

Tanpa peduli lagi pada mayat ketiganya atau pun 1 yang masih hidup dan sekarang sedang bertarung dengan salah satu pengawalnya, Changmin segera saja berlari menuju lantai 6 dengan wajah yang kaku meski hatinya sedikit menghangat saat telinganya tanpa sengaja menangkap desahan pelan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang merasa sangat lega.

" _ **Ada yang sudah menunggumu di lantai 7, Chwang! Selamat bermain, Pewaris Kim! Jangan sisakan 1 pun!"**_ candaan aneh Chansung itu membuat Changmin mau tak mau mendengus geli sebelum kembali bersiaga karena dalam beberapa langkah lagi dia akan tiba di lantai 7 dari gedung menyebalkan ini.

"Selamat datang di permainan sederhana kami, Pewaris Kim! Walau kami tidak yakin kau bisa mencapai lantai 8 dimana Boss sedang menunggu anda!"

Seruan keras beraksen aneh yang sangat meremehkan itu menyapa Changmin dan ketiga pengawalnya saat mereka sampai di lantai 7. Ada beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan pakaian tentara serba hitam dan mengenakan topeng yang sudah menunggu mereka dengan senjata ditangan. Dengan seringai tipis yang penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya, Changmin berjalan maju ke tengah ruangan itu dan mengamati satu persatu _namja_ yang pasti adalah pembunuh bayaran dengan tatapan datar.

"Bunuh mereka semua!"perintahnya dingin pada ketiga pegawalnya yang langsung mengangguk singkat sebelum melompat maju dan memulai pertarungan sengit dengan 5 pembunuh bayaran yang tampak sangat beringas dan terlatih itu.

Baru saja Changmin akan berlari kearah tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai 8, saat 2 pembunuh bayaran tiba-tiba saja sudah menghadang jalannya dan langsung menghunuskan pedang tajam ditangan mereka kearahnya sambil menyeringai. "Jika kau memang sangat berani, hadapi aku dulu, pewaris sombong! Aku ini sudah sangat penasaran sehebat apa calon Penguasa Korut sepertimu!"cela pembunuh itu seraya tertawa mengejek karena berpikir ini mungkin tugas termudah yang pernah diterimanya.

"Jangan-jangan dia selama ini hanya bersembunyi dibalik nama besar sang jenderal!"ejek pembunuh yang satunya sambil terbahak keras. "Hari ini akan jadi sejarah karena kita akan melenyapkan pewaris sang jenderal! Kita harus merayakannya nanti!" keduanya kemudian kembali saling berbagi tawa geli seperti sedang ada lelucon yang sangat lucu.

Bukannya marah karena celaan yang menghina itu, sebaliknya Changmin malah sengaja ikut tergelak kecil. Selalu menyenangkan melihat orang yang awalnya sangat meremehkan kemampuannya, akhirnya akan memohon ampun dan berlutut didepannya. "Oh, jadi kalian ingin membunuhku dan kemudian merayakannya? _Hmpfh..._ Keinginan kalian itu terdengar sangat menarik!"seru Changmin dengan suara datar sambil memicingkan sepasang mata gelap yang tajam dan penuh ancaman pada kedua musuhnya.

"Aku ini adalah Pewaris Jenderal Kim dan jika kalian pikir bisa menghalangi jalanku semudah ini maka kalian benar-benar adalah manusia terbodoh di dunia!"desis _namja_ jangkung itu kemudian, kali ini dengan suara dingin dan seringai arogan nan menakutkan yang perlahan terukir dibibir tipisnya. "Baiklah, karena aku ini sedang baik hati maka kalian akan kukirim langsung ke neraka!" dan tanpa peringatan sedikit pun, tiba-tiba saja Changmin sudah melompat kearah kedua pembunuh yang sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya itu.

Tanpa emosi sedikit pun Changmin memulai serangan pertamanya dengan cepat. Jika hanya untuk menghadapi 2 orang pembunuh bayaran, itu hal yang sangat mudah baginya. Tanpa ragu tinju Changmin langsung mengincar kepala pembunuh yang satunya sedangkan dengan kaki kirinya, dia menendang kuat perut pembunuh lainnya. Seringai keji refleks membayang diwajah tampannya saat melihat kedua pembunuh yang sedang tersungkur itu sangat terkejut karena menerima serangan yang pasti tidak mereka duga sebelumnya.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Changmin yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berkonfrontasi dengan Menteri Lee. Melihat salah satu pembunuh itu mengangkat pedang ditangannya membuat mata gelap Changmin berkilau karena dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sekali lagi, tangan kanannya melayangkan tinju kuat pada pembunuh yang sedang menghambur kearahnya itu dan membuat pedang yang akan dihunuskan kearahnya itu jatuh di lantai dengan suara keras.

" _ **Cepat ambil pedang itu dan bunuh dia! Tetap waspada, tuan muda!"**_

Suara dingin Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja kembali memenuhi telinganya membuat adrenalin dalam tubuh Changmin mengalir semakin cepat. Tanpa ragu dia berguling cepat di lantai untuk meraih pedang panjang itu sebelum berhasil kembali diambil oleh pembunuh yang sekarang sudah melayangkan tatapan marah seraya memakinya kasar dengan tangan yang siap untuk menyerangnya lagi.

"Dasar bajingan licik! Akan kupastikan kau mati dengan cara yang paling mengerikan!"raung pembunuh bayaran yang tampak begitu terkejut dengan serangan yang tidak diduganya itu apalagi sekarang pedangnya malah berada ditangan Pewaris muda yang ternyata memang tidak boleh mereka remahkan.

Dengan pedang yang sudah ada ditangannya, Changmin langsung menyerang kedua pembunuh itu dengan cepat, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Tubuh jangkungnya berkelit untuk menghindari setiap pukulan dan serangan beringas kedua pembunuh itu dengan mudah. Teknik bertarung para mafia memang sangat mengecewakan karena mereka hanya focus pada tujuan akhir, membunuh lawan mereka!

"Coba saja jika kalian bisa!"desis Changmin dengan suara menantang sedangkan tangannya bergerak cepat saat mengayunkan pedangnya dan menghujam tanpa ragu setiap bagian tubuh lawannya yang terbuka. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari lengan atau pun kaki kedua pembunuh yang pasti sudah sangat bernafsu membunuhnya itu.

Untuk sesaat kedua pembunuh berpostur tubuh tinggi besar itu terus menyerang seraya menahan setiap serangan cepat Changmin dengan kewalahan. Salah satunya bahkan refleks memaki kasar dan berusaha menendang kepala Changmin saat tinju kuat Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu mengenai rahangnya yang mungkin sudah patah atau retak. Dari tempatnya berdiri dengan posisi siap bertarung, Changmin bisa melihat sorot ketakutan yang melintas cepat dalam mata musuhnya yang sedang meraung marah.

"Serang dia dari 2 sisi! Bunuh saja pewaris brengsek itu sekarang!"teriak pembunuh yang satunya dengan marah sambil berusaha menghindari tendangan kuat Changmin yang hampir saja membuatnya terjatuh sedangkan tongkat panjang ditangannya sudah terlepas dari genggamannya dan malah terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

"Matilah kau!" senyum dingin tersungging di bibir tipis Changmin yang tanpa ragu sedikit pun langsung menghujamkan pedang panjang ditangannya ke perut pembunuh bayaran yang baru saja hampir terjatuh dikakinya. "Selamat jalan ke neraka!"desisnya datar pada pembunuh yang sekarang sedang merenggang nyawa dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

" _ **Belakangmu, Chwang!"**_

Peringatan singkat Kyuhyun itu langsung membuat Changmin dengan cepat bergerak kearah kiri sambil kembali menghunuskan pedangnya yang sudah melumuran darah. Kali ini pembunuh yang sudah berani mencoba membunuhnya dari belakang itu kehilangan satu tangannya karena pedang miliknya sendiri. Sambil menghapus selapis keringat diwajahnya, Changmin berjalan dengan langkah santai kearah pembunuh yang sedang beringsut mundur dan mungkin akan mencoba melarikan diri.

"Arghhh...Kau memutuskan tanganku!"teriak pembunuh itu dengan suara marah bercampur sakit dan takut sedangkan mata birunya dipenuhi dendam pada Changmin yang malah menyeringai tipis sebelum mengeluarkan pistolnya dan langsung menembak kepala pembunuh itu hingga hancur. "Cepat habisi sisanya!"perintah Changamin tajam pada para pengawalnya.

Melalui _earpiece_ di telinganya yang terhubung dengan para anggota _team_ -nya, sambil kembali berlari menuju lantai 8, Changmin bisa mendengar setiap laporan tentang situasi di sekelilingnya sampai laporan dari Kim Kai membuatnya tersenyum tipis. _**"Wow, kau pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang kulihat, Pewaris Kim! Boss yang mereka maksud ternyata memang benar mantan calon mertuamu dan sepertinya dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjebakmu!"**_ nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat dalam suara Kim Kai itu membuat Changmin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Jika Petrova memang membantunya maka kalian tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun! Bunuh saja semuanya kecuali target utamaku! Jangan biarkan satu pun dari mereka lolos!"desis Changmin dengan suara dingin dan sorot mata yang berkilau kejam karena sebentar lagi dia akan berhadapan dengan pengirim pesan yang sekarang bisa dipastikan adalah Menteri Lee!

" _ **Kai, alat pedeteksi bom menunjukkan jika ada sejumlah bahan peledak yang dipasang disekeliling gedung tapi belum diaktifkan!"**_ suara lembut Taemin itu terdengar jelas berbarengan dengan makian kasar dari Kim Kai yang sepertinya langsung bergerak turun dari tempatnya bersembunyi di atap gedung.

" _ **Yesung! Jangan biarkan satu pun yang lolos atau kali ini akan kubunuh kau!"**_ ancaman dingin Chansung pada salah satu _sniper_ terbaik mereka itu membuat Changmin sedikit mengeryit curiga walau langsung ditepisnya karena saat ini ada yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkannya.

Bersama para pengawalnya yang terlihat sedikit lelah, Changmin yang hampir tiba di lantai 8 tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara familiar yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya dan tanpa sadar membuatnya langsung menyeringai lebar penuh semangat. Walau ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka namun Changmin selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun bersamanya. Setiap kali memikirkan apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini, maka dia akan merasa dirinya semakin kuat dan tak akan terkalahkan!

" _ **Iblis Kim, lakukan dengan cepat dan segera keluar dari gedung itu!"**_

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Ruang panel utama yang terletak di lantai 3 _mansion_ Kim itu terasa diselimuti aura mencekam yang begitu menegangkan. Wajah setiap _namja_ yang berada di ruangan itu terlihat begitu tegang dan kaku. Tidak ada satu pun candaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka selain melaporkan situasi yang sedang mereka amati. Semua mata mereka hanya focus pada puluhan computer yang menunjukkan setiap sudut _mansion_ dan juga _visual_ Pewaris Kim yang sedang berada di sebuah gedung kosong di luar kota.

" _Ya Tuhan, kumohon jaga dan terus lindungi, Changmin. Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."_ doa Kyuhyun dalam hati tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya sekejab pun dari computer yang sedang menunjukkan jika Changmin yang baru saja menghabisi beberapa musuhnya sekarang sudah hampir mencapai lantai 8 dimana Menteri Lee dan mungkin puluhan jebakan sudah menunggunya.

Sejak 1 jam yang lalu dimana Jenderal Kim tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarnya dan memergoki apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sedang berdiri diatas seutas tali tipis yang kapan saja bisa membuatnya jatuh terjerembab. Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sang jenderal menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu dingin dan seolah ingin membunuhnya. Untung saja Chansung yang sepertinya melihat situasi akan memburuk segera menjelaskan setengah dari kebenaran itu dibawah tatapan mengancam sang jenderal dan juga Menteri Hwang yang terlihat sangat kesal.

Tanpa membuang waktu, sang jenderal langsung mengambil alih kendali dari Chansung yang hanya bisa memaki tanpa suara karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apa yang semula dilakukan di kamar Kyuhyun, akhirnya langsung dipindah ke ruang panel utama. Semua anggota _team_ yang berada di _mansion_ tidak diizinkan untuk mengatakan apapun pada Changmin selain tentang memberikan laporan tentang situasi di sekitar gedung kosong itu sedangkan sebagian yang berada di _basecamp_ , mau tak mau juga harus patuh karena jika mereka berani melawan, sudah pasti sang jenderal tidak akan mengampuni mereka.

Walau merasa takut dengan tatapan dingin yang terus dilayangkan sang jenderal padanya namun Kyuhyun tetap berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dengan memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Dia juga melakukan tugas bagiannya tanpa protes, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun saat Jaejoong yang diperintahkan sang jenderal untuk kembali ke kamar, memaksa untuk terus menemaninya.

"Ada 7 orang yang bersembunyi di sekitar lantai 8! Kuulangi ada 7 target selain Menteri Lee yang harus kalian habisi!" suara berat Chansung yang sedang sibuk memperbesar visual di lantai 8 gedung kosong itu menghentikan lamunan singkat Kyuhyun yang sekarang merasa jantung berdetak begitu kencang.

Dengan tangan yang terasa dingin, Kyuhyun mengetik serangkaian kode yang langsung menunjukkan area sekitar gedung itu dari setiap sisi. Panic memenuhi hatinya saat melihat sejumlah kendaraan sedang melaju cepat menuju gedung kosong itu. "Ada beberapa _range_ _rover_ yang melaju cepat kearah gedung! Bersiaplah semua! Park Hae Jin, jika mereka bergerak semakin mendekat, lempar saja bom ditanganmu itu!"perintah Kyuhyun seraya berusaha menahan getaran dalam suaranya.

" _ **Sepertinya range rover itu berisi pembunuh bayaran! Ada sekitar 12 orang jika perkiraanku tidak salah!"**_ laporan dari suara datar Park Hae Jin itu memenuhi seisi ruang panel yang membuat Chansung langsung memaki kasar seraya kembali berusaha memberi peringatan pada semua anggota _team_ yang ada dilapangan.

Jenderal Kim yang duduk disalah satu kursi dalam ruang panel itu diam-diam menyeringai kecil pada Hwang Min yang sudah memasang ekspresi bosan. "Sepertinya tebakanmu benar kali ini, Hwang! Dalam sekali gebrakan, Changmin akan berhasil menyingkirkan semua musuh yang selama ini berada dalam pemerintahanku! Pewarisku itu memang sangat hebat dan bisa diandalkan!"seru Kim Young Woon dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin.

"Tapi, kau sudah membuat putra Menteri Cho itu merasa takut, Young Woon. Lihat! Putra bungsumu sendiri bahkan terus berada didekatnya seperti induk ayam walau harus kuakui, Cho Kyuhyun ternyata sangat hebat karena bisa berkonsentrasi penuh ditengah tatapan membunuh yang terus kau layangkan padanya."dengan sama pelannya Hwang Min berbisik pada sang jenderal yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawa.

Jenderal Kim menyamarkan tawanya menjadi helaan nafas kecil sebelum kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang sibuk memberikan instruksi pada Changmin. Bisa dilihatnya putra tunggalnya saat ini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Menteri Lee yang sedang tersenyum culas bersama segerombolan anak buahnya yang bersenjata lengkap.

"Biarkan saja! Aku ingin sekali melihat sampai sejauh mana Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat pewaris kebanggaanku berani menentang kekuasaanku mampu bertahan dibawah intimidasiku. Kalau untuk masalah Jaejoong, aku yakin sekali pewarisku yang licik pasti sudah menyuap adiknya untuk selalu mengawasi Putra Menteri Cho itu!" bahkan meski sudah tahu apa sebenarnya status Kyuhyun dalam hidup putra sulungnya, sang jenderal masih tetap bisa menerima begitu saja. Dia tetap berharap situasi akan berubah, mungkin saja Changmin akan segera merasa bosan dan berpaling dari kegilaannya ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau mainkan ini sangat berbahaya, jenderal. Jika benar Petrova membantu mereka maka kuharap semua rencana Changmin dan anggota _team_ -nya bisa berjalan baik." Walau ekspresi Hwang Min tidak menunjukkan apapun namun rasa khawatir itu tetap saja ada dalam hatinya.

Sambil menatap Chansung, putra tunggalnya yang terlihat penuh percaya diri bersikap sebagai pemimpin _team,_ Hwang Min kembali bicara dengan suara pelan pada sang jenderal yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Kalau untuk masalah _namja_ Cho itu, aku tidak mau turut campur tapi kuharap kau bisa bersikap bijak, teman. Jika seseorang seperti putramu yang yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin bisa mengambil keputusan sebesar dan seberani itu, maka aku yakin sekali yang sedang Changmin rasakan pada _namja_ itu bukanlah perasaan sesaat."

"Aku akan kembali ke ruang kerjaku!"

Suara dingin sang jenderal yang sedang mencoba untuk mengabaikan semua ucapan Menteri Hwang itu sontak membuat para _namja_ dalam ruang panel itu otomatis melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi tegang. "Laporkan terus semua yang terjadi disana! Dan Chansung, sebaiknya kau siapkan mobil atau helicopter karena mungkin saja akan segera dibutuhkan! Aku tidak ingin pewarisku terluka sedikit pun, kau dengar itu?"

Itu bukan sebuah saran tapi lebih terdengar seperti perintah tegas yang membuat Chansung untuk sesaat terdiam. Isyarat kecil dari Hwang Min yang pada akhirnya membuat _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu langsung berdiri tegak dan membungkuk penuh hormat,"Akan kulakukan segera, jenderal."serunya dengan nada tegas dan ekspresi datar.

"Pastikan kau juga tidak lengah sedikit pun, Chan!"ujar Hwang Min seraya menepuk kuat bahu putranya sebelum cepat berbalik mengikuti langkah Jenderal Kim yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu ruang panel yang dijaga ketat sejumlah pengawal.

Semua orang baru saja akan menarik nafas lega karena langkah kaki Jenderal Kim sudah hampir mencapai pintu ruang panel saat tiba-tiba saja penguasa Korut berwajah dingin itu berhenti, membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan melayangkan tatapan tajam yang menusuk pada Kyuhyun yang langsung terpaku dengan detak jantung yang serasa berhenti untuk sesaat terlebih kala dia mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut sang jenderal.

"Oh ya, pengawal Cho, setelah semua ini selesai, temui aku di ruang kerja. Ada sesuatu yang harus segera kita bicarakan!"

Perintah dingin dan sorot mata penuh arti dari penguasa Korut itu terasa membekukan bagi Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau harus mengangguk hormat meski dia bisa merasa tangan Jaejoong sudah meremas kuat lengannya. _"Sang jenderal sudah tahu dan dia pasti akan memisahkan kami...Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan ini terjadi padaku. Aku sangat mencintai Changmin, dia adalah hidupku...Segala yang kuimpikan!"_ , jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati walau dia berusaha keras memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya karena semua orang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Selama aku mendukung hubungan kalian maka _appa_ tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Kau dan juga _hyung_ -ku pasti akan bersama selamanya!"bisik Jaejoong dengan suara tegas sambil memeluk erat tubuh ramping pengawal kesayangannya itu.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **NOTE AUTHOR : Wifi kencang dan suasana tempat nongkrong disini mendukung. So, update The Heir yang kebetulan draft-nya memang gw bawa meski liburan *alasan wkwkk ini karena gw pengen cepat selesaikan, biar berkurang 1 utang*. But, as always thanks ya untuk semua yang masih setia ngikutin The Heir. Thanks juga untuk semua reviews yang masuk dan selalu buat gw semangat untuk fast update.**

 **NB : UNTUK YANG NUNGGUIN FF LAIN, SABAR YA. PASTI SEMUA AKAN DILANJUT KOQ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TEASER UNTUK CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

" _ **Chwang! Jangan lengah sedikit pun, mereka banyak sekali!"**_

" _ **Hwang! Lakukan sesuatu! Kirim bantuan secepatnya! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Dasar raksasa tak berguna!"**_

"Kalian jaga pintu itu dan jangan biarkan Kyuhyun keluar!"perintah Jaejoong dingin pada para pengawal yang langsung mengangguk patuh dan berdiri didepan pintu ruang panel.

"Mundur semuanya! Jika kalian berani menyentuhku sedikit pun, akan kupastikan Changmin menjatuhkan hukuman berat pada kalian!"


	39. THE HEIR 37 - TAKUT !

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 37**

Dari sebuah gedung tinggi yang terletak tak jauh dari _mansion_ Kim yang dijaga ketat, sejumlah _namja_ bertopeng hitam sedang mengawasi kediaman Penguasa Korut itu dengan mengunakan teropong canggih. Sejak dini hari mereka sudah berada disana walau tidak terlihat satu pun pergerakan aneh didalam _mansion_ itu. Geraman bernada kesal terdengar dari bibir Choi Minho saat salah satu anak buah _appa_ -nya yang pada akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan visual dari keseluruhan _mansion_ menunjukkan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kita tidak akan bisa menyelinap masuk? Apa kau tidak bisa memecahkan sandi sensor gerak dan pansa itu?"bentak Minho kasar walau dia sendiri tahu jika sandi yang dirancang Lee Taemin hampir tidak mungkin dipecahkan. Dia terlalu mengenal sahabat masa kecilnya yang ternyata sudah mengkhianatinya itu. "Lakukan apa saja yang penting aku harus bisa masuk ke _mansion_ itu segera!"perintahnya kemudian.

"Kedua sensor itu sudah dihidupkan disekeliling _mansion_. Mereka mengunakan sandi yang tidak mungkin kami pecahkan dalam waktu singkat."jelas salah satu _namja_ yang duduk didepan seperangkat computer dengan suara cepat terlebih saat dia melihat kilau membunuh dalam sorot mata _namja_ muda yang menjadi pemimpin mereka.

PLAK...

Tamparan kuat itu membuat _namja_ yang baru saja bicara itu meringis pelan dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalian semua tidak berguna! Untuk apa kita ada disini jika tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mansion? Dari jarak sejauh ini, aku juga tidak mungkin bisa menembak targetku!"raung Minho marah dengan wajah gusar sebelum mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya karena rencana untuk menangkap Kim Jaejoong agar Jenderal Kim menyerah sepertinya harus mereka ubah secepat mungkin.

" _ **Kau bisa masuk ke dalam mansion? Bunuh saja semua pengawal yang berjaga didalamnya dan culik si bungsu Kim itu!"**_

Pertanyaan dan perintah langsung dari sang _appa_ yang terdengar sangat antusias itu membuat Minho refleks memaki tanpa suara dengan raut wajah menggelap. "Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam _, appa._ Sepertinya pewaris brengsek itu sudah punya rencana lain. Mereka mengaktifkan sensor gerak dan panas di sekeliling _mansion_. Kami tidak mungkin masuk dan para anak buah yang _appa_ siapkan tidak bisa memecahkan sandinya!"lapor Minho yang dengan suara tajam yang terdengar sedikit menyalahkan _appa_ -nya yang sudah menyewa para pembunuh bodoh.

" _ **Jadi, untuk apa kau masih disana jika tidak bisa masuk? Dasar anak bodoh!"**_ suara teriakan marah Choi Min Young itu membuat Minho mendesis malas walau dia tidak berniat membalasnya. _**"Sekarang juga pergi ke lokasi Menteri Lee! Aku akan menyiapkan heli untukmu. Pastikan Kim Changmin mati hari ini juga dan tugasmu, singkirkan Menteri Lee! Jangan sampai dia membuka mulutnya jika kita akan menangkap si bungsu Kim!"**_

Dalam hati Minho menjerit marah karena sang _appa_ yang berhati dingin itu terus saja memperlakukannya seperti orang bodoh yang bisa diperintah seenaknya. Jika bukan karena Minho ingin merebut kembali Kyuhyun yang dicintainya dari tangan Kim Changmin yang brengsek itu, dia tidak akan mau menuruti semua perintah menyebalkan ini. Setelah berhasil membunuh Changmin dan memastikan Kyuhyun bersamanya, Minho akan segera pergi dari Negara terkutuk ini!

"Akan kulakukan segera!"jawabnya singkat sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

Sepasang mata gelap Changmin menatap dingin pada _namja_ paro baya yang duduk dengan gaya angkuh di sebuah sofa mewah yang seperti salah tempat di gedung kosong berbau busuk ini sambil tersenyum licik padanya. Dengan mudah Changmin bisa menebak jika Menteri Lee pasti berpikir semua rencana busuknya untuk menjebaknya hari ini akan berhasil namun sayang sekali, si tua yang bodoh ini tidak tahu jika Pewaris Jenderal Kim selalu punya rencana B dalam setiap keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Selamat datang, Pewaris Kim! Aku sungguh kagum karena ternyata kau mampu melewati sejumlah pembunuh terlatih yang berusaha menghalangi jalanmu."

Menteri Lee mulai bicara dengan suara sombong dan senyum lebar yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan diwajah bergelambirnya. "Tapi saat ini, aku yakin sekali kau tidak akan bisa lolos lagi. Jika beberapa tahun yang lalu pembunuh bayaran dari Yunani itu gagal membunuhmu, maka kali ini kupastikan kau tidak akan bernasib sebaik itu lagi!" dengan gaya yang sangat menjijikkan sang menteri menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejab lantai 8 itu sudah dipenuhi oleh para pembunuh bayaran yang bersenjata api.

" _ **Damn! Shit! Mereka menggunakan sesuatu yang membuat sensor panas tidak bisa mendeteksi suhu tubuh mereka!"**_ kemarahan dan rasa frustasi jelas terdengar dari suara tajam Taemin yang sekarang memenuhi telinga Changmin dan juga semua anggota _team_ yang terhubung dengannya.

Dengan cepat Changmin menghitung kesempatannya untuk bisa mengalahkan 20 orang pembunuh bayaran yang sedang mengelilingi Menteri Lee. Kecil kemungkinan dia bisa keluar dari gedung ini tanpa terluka sedikit pun. 3 pengawal yang bersamanya bahkan mungkin akan mati jika para pembunuh itu memilih untuk mengunakan senjata ditangan mereka daripada bertarung secara jantan. Changmin harus bisa mengulur waktu agar anggota _team-_ nya yang masih berada disekitar gedung bisa melakukan sesuatu.

" _ **Chwang! Jangan lengah sedikit pun, mereka banyak sekali!"**_

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang mendesis tajam di telinga Changmin yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar seolah puluhan pembunuh yang sedang mengepungnya dan bersiap membunuhnya bukanlah apa-apa. _**"Hwang! Lakukan sesuatu! Kirim bantuan secepatnya! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Dasar raksasa tak berguna!"**_ dalam hati Changmin tersenyum geli saat mendengar Kyuhyun yang sedang marah dan khawatir sepertinya refleks memberi perintah pada Chansung yang pasti akan segera mengamuk karena sahabatnya itu paling tidak suka ada yang mengganggu otoritasnya.

" _ **Matamu itu sudah buta? Kau tidak lihat aku sudah menyiapkan helicopter? Amati terus situasi tempat itu jika kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin! Dasar cerewet! Mengganggu saja!"**_ balasan kasar Chansung itu sepertinya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan akhirnya memilih mendengus garang yang terdengar sangat lucu.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum acuhnya, Changmin perlahan menatap dingin satu persatu pembunuh yang sedang menyeringai keji kearahnya. "Hanya untuk membunuhku, kau sampai membutuhkan pembunuh bayaran sebanyak ini? Oh, aku sungguh tersanjung Menteri Lee, ini artinya secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengakui kehebatanku!"sarkasme tajam itu sengaja diucapkan Changmin dengan nada ringan yang membuat sontak membuat wajah Menteri Lee mengerut tidak suka.

"Tutup mulutmu itu, pewaris sombong! Aku tahu kau sengaja mengulur waktu agar para pengawal bodoh yang menunggumu di luar bisa masuk dan membantumu, tapi sayang sekali rencanamu kali ini tidak akan berhasil! Mereka semua hanya akan melihatmu mati tanpa bisa melakukan apapun!" sergah Menteri Lee sambil tertawa keras dengan tatapan mata yang penuh kebencian.

Seolah tidak mendengar raungan kemarahan dan juga tawa meremehkan Menteri Lee itu, Changmin malah kembali bicara dengan suara datar sambil menyeringai tipis. "Jika seorang pembunuh terbaik seperti Lucien Osborne saja gagal untuk membunuhku, jadi apa yang sekarang membuatmu begitu yakin? Apa kau menyiapkan jebakan lain?"pancing Changmin yang melalui _earpiece_ ditelinganya bisa mendengar jelas jika Chansung sedang berusaha mengendalikan situasi yang sepertinya mulai memburuk ini.

"Karena kali ini, bukan hanya kau yang akan kami bunuh tapi juga sang jenderal dan adikmu yang angkuh itu! Hari ini akan menjadi sejarah karena pemerintahan Jenderal Kim yang tiran itu akan berakhir! Korut akan segera menjadi milik kami seutuhnya!" dengan senyum lebar Menteri Lee yang sedang merasa berada diatas angin kemenangan, mengumumkan rencana busuknya yang sudah ditebak Changmin sejak awal.

Bukannya ekspresi terkejut atau pun takut yang dilihat Menteri Lee pada wajah tampan Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk ini, sebaliknya dia malah melihat Kim Changmin tertawa geli dan reaksi itu sebenarnya membuat Menteri Lee mulai merasa sedikit takut. Sepasang mata gelap _namja_ muda itu terus menatapnya dingin dan seperti menyiratkan ancaman yang sangat mengerikan walau sekuat tenaga Menteri Lee berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Wow, berani sekali kau dan sekutu yang bodohmu itu merencanakan kudeta terhadap sang jenderal. Mau membunuhku dan juga adikku? Ck, apa kau tahu hukuman yang pasti akan kau dan juga seluruh keluargamu terima jika rencana besarmu itu gagal? Mati! Karena aku, Kim Changmin akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri namun sebelum itu, akan kupastikan kau melihat putrimu yang tak berguna itu kusiksa perlahan-lahan sampai mati!"

Tanpa beban Changmin menyerukan ancaman kejamnya itu sambil kembali tergelak kecil saat melihat raut wajah sang menteri yang memucat ketakutan. Sementara para pembunuh yang berdiri disekeliling mereka hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Tanpa kentara, perlahan tangan Changmin juga diam-diam menekan sebuah tombol kecil pada cincin pertunangan yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

.

.

" _ **Laporkan situasi kalian semua! Kim Kai? Hae Jin? Yesung?"**_ perintah yang diteriakkan Chansung dengan suara tajam itu sepertinya berhasil membuat semua anggota _team_ mereka langsung bersiaga penuh karena melalui _earpiece-_ nya Changmin bisa mendengar jelas laporan satu persatu _team_ -nya.

Makian kasar Kim Kai terdengar jelas sebelum _namja_ berkulit eksotis itu mulai menjelaskan situasi yang dihadapinya _ **,"Aku masih berada disebelah barat gedung! Ada sejumlah bom yang harus kulepas sebelum mereka mengaktifkannya! Sepertinya jebakan ini sudah direncanakan dengan baik!"**_ komentarnya dengan suara tegang. Suka tidak suka, yang terjadi hari ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi _team_ berisi para _trainer_ terpilih yang dibentuk Changmin!

" _ **Belum ada pergerakan dari 4 range rover yang terparkir hampir 1 km dari tempatku sekarang! Sepertinya mereka menunggu aba-aba!"**_ dan seperti biasanya juga, sama sekali tidak terdengar emosi apapun dalam suara Park Hae Jin yang sedang melaporkan situasinya.

" _ **Dalam waktu 1 jam atau kurang kami akan tiba disana! Kalian semua bertahanlah! Lakukan segalanya untuk bisa masuk dalam gedung itu dan bantu Changmin! Ingat, Pewaris Kim memilih kalian karena kalian adalah yang terbaik daripada yang lainnya! Jadi, aku yakin kita pasti bisa memenangkan permainan kali ini dan membunuh semua musuh kita!"**_

" _ **Yeah, tidak akan terjadi apapun! Hari ini kita pasti akan menang dan setelah itu mari berpesta dengan soju!"**_ kali ini si Bengal Daesung yang mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama dengan Choi Taeyang ikut bersuara dengan penuh semangat yang membuat sejumlah anggota _team_ langsung memakinya sementara beberapa yang lain tertawa kecil.

Mendengar semua laporan itu membuat Changmin merasa sedikit tenang. Itu artinya dia hanya perlu bertahan selama 1 jam hingga bantuan tiba dan itu bukan hal yang terlalu sulit karena dia tahu pasti apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk terus mengulur waktu sebelum pertarungan sesungguhnya tidak bisa dihindarinya lagi.

" _ **Tidak ada sniper di sekitar tempat ini! Tapi mungkin saja mereka bersembunyi disuatu tempat disekitar hutan yang mengelilingi gedung kosong!"**_ Lapor Yesung setelah semua tawa dan makian yang ditujukan pada Daesung berhenti.

.

.

Getaran halus pada cincin pertunangannya yang dijadikan Changmin sebagai bandul kalung yang melingkari lehernya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung menghambur kearah Chansung yang sedang sibuk melaporkan situasi terbaru pada sang jenderal. Tangannya langsung mencengkram kuat lengan Chansung untuk menarik perhatian _namja_ bertubuh besar itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada tatapan bingung semua orang yang ada di ruang panel, termasuk Jaejoong yang memang terus mengekorinya.

"Hwang bodoh! Kirim bantuan sekarang juga! Changmin sudah mengirimkan signal bahaya!"desis Kyuhyun kasar sambil mengeluarkan kalungnya dan menunjukkan cahaya merah yang terus berkedip cepat dalam tombol kecil yang terletak di cincinnya.

Untuk sesaat Chansung termangu melihat kedip merah itu sebelum _namja_ itu kembali meraih ponselnya dan menjeritkan perintahnya pada semua pengawal yang memang sudah bersiap untuk situasi darurat. Situasi ruang panel sekarang terasa begitu tegang, semua sibuk untuk menjalankan perintah yang diteriakkan Chansung dengan nada menggelegar.

Takut!

Perasaan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak boleh memenuhi hatinya, sekarang perlahan mulai merayap dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun seperti racun. Matanya menggelap saat melihat berapa jumlah pembunuh bayaran yang tidak akan ragu sedikit pun untuk menyakiti atau bahkan membunuh Changmin yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka hanya bersama 3 pengawalnya.

Sekuat dan sehebat apapun Changmin dan pengawalnya itu, kesempatan mereka untuk memenangkan pertarungan melawan 20 orang pembunuh bersenjata sekaligus sangatlah kecil. _"Aku berjanji padamu akan pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Tidak akan kubiarkan apapun memisahkan kita, tidak peduli itu rencana pembunuhan atau maut sekalipun!"_ suara arogan yang selalu penuh percaya diri itu membuat Kyuhyun menggepalkan tangannya dan membuang semua perasaan takutnya yang tidak berguna untuk situasi ini.

Wajah Kyuhyun menggeras saat mengingat jelas janji yang diucapkan Changmin sambil memeluknya erat semalam. Janji yang entah bagaimana pun caranya harus bisa diwujudkan Iblis Kim itu untuknya karena Kyuhyun juga sudah bersumpah dalam hatinya, tidak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _namja_ yang dicintainya itu.

" _Lagipula aku punya kau yang pasti tidak akan pernah membiarkanku terluka apalagi mati, bukan?"_

Keyakinan Changmin padanya itu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil dan kembali duduk didepan computernya. Ya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah akan membiarkan _namja_ yang sudah merebut hatinya itu terluka apalagi mati, jika perlu dia sendiri yang akan pergi ke tempat itu dan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan Changmin yang sedang berada dalam bahaya. Berbekal tekadnya itu, Kyuhyun menggetatkan rahangnya dan mencengkram kuat lengan Jaejoong yang sudah kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Dengar Jaejoong, aku harus pergi ke lokasi pertemuan itu bersama _team_ yang dikirim Chansung. Kau tetaplah disini bersama dengan Lee Joon dan yang lainnya."bisiknya cepat pada Jaejoong yang langsung menepis kuat tangannya dan malah mendelik garang padanya.

"Tidak boleh!"protes Jaejoong langsung dengan bisikan tertahan. " _Hyungie_ bilang aku harus tetap bersamamu! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun, Kyu! Changmin _hyung_ akan semakin khawatir jika kau pergi kesana!"dengan kuat tangan Jaejoong yang menahan lengan Kyuhyun karena pengawalnya itu sudah berdiri dan sepertinya akan segera beranjak ke pintu ruang panel yang masih tertutup rapat.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mendengus marah sebelum meraih bahu ramping remaja yang sangat disayanginya ini. Dia tahu Jaejoong sedang menuruti perintah Changmin untuk selalu mengawasinya. "Tapi, aku harus pergi untuk membantunya! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Chwang? Kau tidak lihat berapa banyak pembunuh yang siap menyakitinya?" Kyuhyun berteriak garang sambil menunjuk ke layar computer dimana puluhan pembunuh itu mulai menggepung Changmin yang sudah berada dalam posisi bertahan.

"Kau harus tetap disini, Kyu! Ini perintah dariku atau kau mau aku melaporkan pada _appa_ jika kau sudah membangkang?" bukannya patuh padanya, kali ini Jaejoong malah balas berteriak keras dengan nada arogan yang sedikit mengancam. "Kalian jaga pintu itu dan jangan biarkan Kyuhyun keluar!"perintahnya dingin pada para pengawal yang langsung mengangguk patuh dan berdiri didepan pintu ruang panel.

Dengan garang Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Jaejoong yang menggunakan kekuasaannya disaat yang tidak tepat. " _Arra,_ kau menang tuan muda! Puas?"bentaknya kesal seraya menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang menghadap deretan computer tanpa menyadari jika Jaejoong sebenarnya juga terlihat takut saat melayangkan tatapannya pada Chansung yang tanpa suara memintanya untuk tenang.

" _Asal kau tahu Jaejoongie, tidak peduli kau atau sang jenderal sekali pun yang melarangku, aku tetap akan pergi untuk menyelamatkan Changmin. Dia tidak boleh terluka apalagi mati karena orang yang boleh membunuhnya hanya aku, Cho Kyuhyun!"_ desis Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya diam-diam menghubungi Taemin, satu-satunya orang yang saat ini mungkin bisa membantunya pergi ke lokasi itu.

.

.

Tawa kasar Menteri Lee yang terdengar aneh menggema di lantai 8 gedung kosong itu. Raut wajah _namja_ paro baya itu masih terlihat pucat meski tangannya sudah terkepal erat membentuk tinju dikedua sisi tubuhnya. "Bermaksud mengancamku? Sayang sekali kau harus kecewa _namja_ muda karena sekarang aku tidak takut lagi pada ancaman bodohmu yang menyedihkan itu!"sergah Menteri Lee dengan suara kasar seraya mencibir walau sebenarnya hatinya memang mulai takut mendengar ancaman mengerikan itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku apalagi menyentuh putriku lagi!"

Sang Menteri berteriak keras penuh emosi sebelum tiba-tiba menyeringai licik, "Saat ini, kau sudah masuk dalam jebakanku dan kusarankan, sebaiknya menyerah saja karena jika kau terus melawan maka..."dengan sengaja Menteri Lee menghentikan ancaman tersiratnya untuk menunggu reaksi dari _namja_ muda yang sangat dibencinya ini.

Kemarahan dan ketakutan itu terlihat jelas oleh Changmin yang tersenyum tipis saat melihat Menteri Lee yang sedang berusaha balik mengancamnya. "Harus kuakui kau cukup licik dan cerdik, Menteri Lee."desisnya dengan nada malas. "Tapi, sayang sekali kau juga tidak lebih dari sebuah pion yang bisa disingkirkan kapan saja!"seru Changmin dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Jadi, sebelum aku membunuhmu..." Changmin bicara sambil perlahan berjalan mendekati sang Menteri yang beringsut mundur menjauhinya. Bersembunyi dibalik punggung para pembunuh bayaran yang sudah siap untuk bertarung. "Katakan padaku siapa orang yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini?"tuntut Changmin dengan nada bersahabat walau kilau dingin dalam matanya membuat Menteri Lee terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda itu, Pewaris Kim."seru Menteri Lee seraya pura-pura tidak mendengar tuntutan Changmin walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia mulai takut dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk yang seolah ingin menerkamnya itu. "Maaf, tapi kau sepertinya akan mati membawa rasa penasaran karena aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan siapa nama orang itu!"ucapnya dengan senyum culas.

Rahang Changmin mengetat saat menahan amarah dalam dirinya. "Pengkhianatan ini akan kau bayar dengan harga yang sangat mahal!" tanpa merasa takut sedikit pun pada senjata yang ditodongkan padanya, Changmin berjalan semakin mendekati tempat sang menteri berdiri walau para pembunuh yang bersamanya juga langsung maju dan membentuk pagar untuk melindungi _namja_ tua itu.

"Baik, kita hentikan semua basa-basi ini!"seru Changmin sambil menyeringai tipis sebelum mendorong kasar salah satu pembunuh yang menghalangi pandangannya pada Menteri Lee yang ternyata hanya seorang pengecut. "Kau sekarang tentu sudah tahu apa saja yang bisa kulakukan, bukan?" jika dengan ancaman, dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan nama itu maka Changmin akan menggunakan satu-satunya hal yang pasti akan berhasil memancing emosi _namja_ paro baya dihadapannya.

Melihat kebingungan yang terlintas diwajah penuh kerut itu, Changmin langsung memasang ekpresi serius diwajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku karena dari tadi lupa menanyakan bagaimana kabar mantan tunanganku? Apa Seohyun sudah bisa bicara atau mungkin sedikit bergerak? Malang sekali nasibnya! Aku sungguh ikut menyesal karena kecelakaan itu harus terjadi padanya." walau ekspresi simpati itu terlukis sempurna diwajah tampan Changmin namun nada suaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika dirinya merasa sedih apalagi menyesal.

Emosi dan dendam membuat Menteri Lee menghambur maju kearah Changmin dengan raut wajah marah. Tangannya hampir saja melayangkan pukulan pada wajah dingin Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu walau dengan mudah _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu berkelit dan menepis tangannya dengan kuat. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali Menteri Lee bertemu dengan orang sekejam Kim Changmin yang bisa dengan ringan dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun bicara tentang nasib buruk yang dialami putrinya seolah dia tidak punya andil dalam hal itu.

"Apa kau pikir putriku akan tetap diam seperti orang bodoh setelah apa yang kau dan kekasih jalangmu itu lakukan padanya?"teriak sang menteri dengan kemarahan yang seolah lepas dari pengendaliannya. "Seohyun sekarang menjadi cacat! Aku tahu semua itu adalah ulahmu dan jika kau pikir aku tidak akan membalasnya maka kau salah benar, bajingan terkutuk!"

Teriakan kasar Menteri Lee pada sosok yang sangat dicintainya sontak membuat sorot mata Changmin menggelap. " _Hmpfh_ , tadinya aku masih berpikir untuk mengampuni putrimu yang tak berguna itu karena aku punya obat untuk membuatnya pulih seperti sedia kala, tapi sekarang..."dengan dramatis Changmin menghela nafas kecil sebelum kembali bicara dengan suara dingin yang begitu tajam. "Karena kau baru saja menghina orang yang sangat berarti untukku maka akan kupastikan Seohyun-mu itu mati dengan perlahan dan sangat menyakitkan!"

"Jangan bermimpi, pewaris bodoh!"teriak Menteri Lee kasar meski sebagian dirinya mulai berharap jika Kim Changmin memang benar punya obat yang dikatakannya itu. _Tidak! Dia pasti hanya sedang berbohong agar aku mengatakan siapa orang yang berencana untuk membunuhnya dulu!,_ herdik Menteri Lee pada dirinya sendiri yang sempat merasa goyah.

Seraya membuang perasaan takutnya, Menteri Lee menatap dingin penuh dendam pada bajingan licik yang ingin sekali dibunuhnya. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyentuh putriku lagi karena hari ini permainan ada ditanganku! Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia! Habis dia sekarang juga! Cabik-cabik saja tubuhnya sampai tak bersisa!"perintahnya tajam pada para pembunuh bayaran yang langsung melompat untuk mengepung Changmin dan ketiga pengawalnya.

" _ **Kau harus mengulur waktu lagi, Chwang! Kai sedang mencoba untuk mematikan bom yang membuat mereka tidak masuk dalam gedung itu!"**_ suara tajam Chansung yang memberinya peringatan itu terdengar jelas melalui _earpiece_ ditelinga Changmin yang diam-diam memberi isyarat agar pengawalnya menahan diri sedangkan dia sengaja melemparkan senyum malas pada pembunuh yang siap menghabisinya.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **NOTE AUTHOR** : Selamat Idul Fitri untuk semua yang merayakannya. Update TH di hari penuh sukacita ini dan semoga semua reader yang masih mengikuti TH selalu sehat dan bahagia dimana pun kalian berada.

Always thanks untuk semua review yang keren-keren banget dan buat gw senyum saat membacanya karena TH gk mungkin bisa dilanjut dengan cepat tanpa masukan dan saran yang mungkin tanpa sengaja kalian berikan. Untuk yang sedih karena TH mau tamat, sama...Gw juga sedih karena ini CK pertama yang gw tulis.

PS : TH uda gw tulis sampai akhir koq, hanya perlu editing plus nambah beberapa part selingan.

 **OK, LEAST BUT NOT LAST...DON'T BE SILENT READER, PLEASE!**

.

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER-CHAPTER DEPAN**

" _Sepertinya dia menculik Jaejoongie agar kau mau menyerahkan Kyuhyun padanya. Sebuah pertukaran.."_

"pengawal! Bungkam mulut tuan choi! Potong saja lidahnya jika perlu!"

"nah, menteri lee...jika kau ingin putrimu hidup maka katakan padaku siapa yang sudah menculik jaejoong dan apa benar penculik itu membawa adikku ke rusia?"

"Bawa Jaejoong kembali secepatnya. Tanpa luka sedikit pun atau aku akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati padamu!"perintah sang jenderal dengan suara keji yang membuat Menteri Cho terkesiap.

SEE YOU SOON


	40. THE HEIR 38 - WAIT ME, CHO KYUHYUN!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 38**

 **MANSION KIM**

"Mereka akan mulai menyerang Changmin!"

Saat melihat para pembunuh itu sudah mengepung Changmin, tanpa bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Kyuhyun yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya langsung melompat berdiri dan menghambur kearah pintu ruang panel yang dijaga ketat beberapa pengawal. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada Jaejoong yang langsung mencoba untuk menghadangnya atau pada Chansung yang dilihatnya tergesa mematikan suara pada sambungan _earpiece_ mereka agar Changmin yang sedang sibuk mengulur waktu tidak bisa mendengar keributan yang mungkin akan terjadi di ruang panel.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kyu!"jerit Jaejoong lantang seraya berdiri tegak didepan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang berusaha menahan diri. "Chan, cepat lakukan sesuatu!"herdik remaja itu dengan suara kasar pada sahabat sekaligus pengawal utama Changmin yang sedang menghubungi beberapa orang sambil terus meneriakkan perintahnya.

Bisa saja Kyuhyun bertindak kasar dengan memukul Jaejoong agar dia bisa segera pergi namun sampai mati pun dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti remaja yang sangat disayanginya ini maka yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang mencengkram kuat lengannya. "Biarkan aku keluar! Berani sekali kalian menghalangiku!"desisnya garang pada pengawal yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari posisi berdiri mereka didepan pintu.

"Changmin tidak akan suka kau pergi kesana! Sekarang juga aku yang akan berangkat bersama _team_ -ku untuk menyelamatkannya! Kau tunggu saja disini bersama Jaejoong! Pastikan _mansion_ aman dan tidak bisa dimasuki siapa pun!"sela Chansung yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Wajah tegang Jaejoong berangsur tampak lega saat melihat Chansung mendukung keputusannya untuk menghalangi Kyuhyun pergi.

Perasaan khawatir yang memenuhi seluruh diri Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak peduli lagi pada raut marah Chansung atau pun pada ekspresi cemas diwajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan sorot memohon. "Dia sedang dalam bahaya! Bagaimana mungkin aku duduk disini dan menunggu? Aku akan pergi bersamamu!"teriak Kyuhyun kasar pada Chansung yang dilihatnya sedang memasukkan sejumlah senjata dan peledak dalam sebuah ransel besar.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali jika Changmin ingin kau aman! Jadi, kumohon tetap diam disini dan jangan lakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya semakin khawatir!" dengan penuh emosi Chansung membalas teriakan Kyuhyun dengan sama kuatnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi jika saat ini semua _namja_ yang berada di ruang panel sedang menatapnya dan juga Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata bingung dan penuh tanya.

"Jika anda tetap memaksa untuk pergi dan kemudian terluka, maka kami semua yang akan dihukum mati!" akhirnya Josh yang sedari awal hanya diam ikut bicara dengan nada yang lebih tenang walau apa yang dikatakannya sontak membuat suasana ruang panel terasa mencekam. "Saya yakin sekali Pewaris Kim akan baik-baik saja selama tidak terjadi apa pun pada anda."tambah pengawal asing itu lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Memang hampir semua anggota _team_ yang dibentuk Chansung tahu jika sang Pewaris Kim sedang menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan pengawal kesayangan adiknya, namun sejumlah kecil yang tidak mengetahui fakta itu sekarang sangat terkejut saat mendengar bagaimana pentingnya keselamatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam hidup Kim Changmin yang dingin dan terkenal sangat kejam itu.

"Aku tidak peduli!"sergah Kyuhyun keras kepala karena saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya pergi ke lokasi itu dan membantu Changmin yang sedang berada dalam bahaya. "Cepat buka pintu ini dan biarkan aku pergi!"perintahnya lagi dengan suara tajam yang terdengar begitu dingin.

Melihat wajah dingin Kyuhyun yang tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit takut terlebih saat dia ingat pesan Changmin padanya. "Kyu, kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini. Kau tidak boleh pergi ke tempat itu! _Hyungie_ akan sangat sedih jika terjadi sesuatu padamu disana."tanpa peduli pada ego-nya, Jaejoong mulai pura-pura terisak pelan.

 _Jika dengan berteriak aku tidak bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun, maka sekarang tangisan yang akan menjadi senjataku_!, batin Jaejoong sambil menyeringai licik dalam hati.

"Kau yang seharusnya mengerti, Joongie."sambil menghembuskan nafas frustasi, Kyuhyun mengusak rambut hitam Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Aku harus pergi kesana sekarang. Tidak mungkin aku diam disini dan melihat _hyung_ -mu menghadapi semua pembunuh bayaran itu sendirian!"serunya dengan suara tegas yang tidak mau dibantah. "Atau kau lebih suka melihat Changmin terluka?"tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lunak saat dilihatnya Jaejoong mulai merasa ragu.

Chansung yang melihat keraguan diwajah Jaejoong segera menyela ucapan Kyuhyun dengan suara sinis yang membuat tunangan Changmin itu langsung berbalik dan mendelik kasar padanya. Mereka harus segera pergi dan drama yang sedang terjadi ini hanya membuang waktu. "Ternyata kau itu sangat licik, Cho _Evil_! Berani sekali kau mempengaruhi pikiran seorang remaja yang sedang merasa khawatir pada keselamatan saudaranya demi keuntunganmu sendiri!"sindir Chansung telak dengan nada tajam.

"Sekali kubilang kau tidak boleh pergi, maka kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun!"putus Chansung sepihak dengan raut wajah kaku. "Josh, tahan dia! Kalau perlu ikat saja sekalian!"perintahnya final pada pengawal yang memang sengaja ditugaskan Changmin untuk menjaga tunangannya yang keras kepala ini.

Dengan marah Kyuhyun langsung melompat mundur seraya mendorong kuat Josh yang berusaha menyergapnya bersama beberapa pengawal lain. "Apa hakmu melarangku pergi, Hwang bodoh!"marahnya pada Chansung seraya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Josh dan pengawal yang sedang berusaha mengepungnya. "Mundur semuanya! Jika kalian berani menyentuhku sedikit pun, akan kupastikan Changmin menjatuhkan hukuman berat pada kalian!"ancam Kyuhyun yang membuat Josh maupun pengawal lainnya sontak terlihat serba salah dan sedikit takut.

Tangan Chansung terkepal erat sedangkan dalam hati dia sudah memaki kasar Changmin yang membuatnya harus terjebak bersama si keras kepala Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan. "Aku sudah diperintahkan Changmin untuk melindungimu!"desisnya dengan mulut yang hampir terkatup rapat karena menahan emosinya.

"Sekali lagi kuperintahkan, buka pintu ini!"teriak Kyuhyun garang seraya mengacuhkan desisan tajam Changmin dan tiba-tiba saja sudah merebut pistol dari tangan salah satu pengawal dan tanpa ragu mengarahkannya pada semua orang kecuali Jaejoong yang masih tidak mau melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya.

Di saat Kyuhyun sedang bersitegang dengan Chansung yang sudah mengamuk dan tetap bersikeras tidak mengizinkannya ikut, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang panel yang tadinya tertutup rapat itu sekarang terbuka dari luar dan disana sudah berdiri Lee Taemin yang menyeringai kecil seraya dengan santai menodongkan senjata laras panjang ditangannya pada kepala kedua pengawal yang sedang berjaga dan sekarang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun keluar atau kepala kalian yang jelek ini akan kuledakkan!"ancam _namja_ berparas menawan itu dengan suara tajam dan mata yang menyorotkan tekad.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN BERDUA?"teriak Chansung murka dengan wajah merah padam karena saat ini otoritasnya sebagai pemimpin _team_ sepertinya sedang dipermainkan kedua _namja_ keras kepala yang sedang mencoba membangkang ini.

Seraya mengacuhkan amukan Chansung pada mereka, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar saat melihat sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu Taemin pasti akan datang membantunya. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini memang sudah melanggar aturan dan mereka pasti akan mendapat hukuman berat nanti namun apa pedulinya? Yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun sekarang adalah pergi ke lokasi itu secepat mungkin untuk memastikan _namja_ yang dicintainya tidak terluka sedikit pun karena jebakan menteri brengsek yang seharusnya membusuk di neraka.

"Kau lama sekali, Taem! Kita harus segera sampai disana!"gerutu Kyuhyun sambil merebut ransel yang ada ditangan Chansung sebelum bergegas keluar dari ruang panel untuk bergabung dengan Taemin yang sedang meringis aneh pada semua anggota _team_ yang melotot melihat tingkahnya.

Otak Chansung berputar cepat saat melihat kedua _namja_ yang sepertinya sedang bekerja sama untuk menentangnya. "Kalian hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit! Apapun rencana nekad kalian itu, kumohon hentikan sekarang juga dan biarkan aku yang pergi kesana! Heli sudah menungguku!"teriak Chansung garang karena kali ini Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya berada dalam pilihan yang sangat sulit.

"Dengar, Hwang! Pilihanmu sekarang hanya, biarkan aku ikut pergi bersamamu kesana atau aku akan pergi sendiri bersama Taemin!"desis Kyuhyun dingin seraya memberi isyarat pada Taemin yang sudah bersiap untuk kembali mengunci pintu ruang panel itu dengan sandi yang akan membuat Chansung tidak bisa mengejar mereka.

"Argghhhh! Kau ini benar-benar brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau tidak mengingat Changmin, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu saat ini juga!" dengan putus asa Chansung menendang kuat pintu ruang panel sebelum memaki kasar tentang mereka semua yang pasti akan menerima murka dari Changmin nanti sedangkan disisi lain bibir Kyuhyun sudah mengukir senyum kemenangannya.

"Aku juga akan ikut! Kai ada disana dan aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padanya!" umum Taemin dengan suara tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kyu, aku sudah menyiapkan senjata untukmu! Ayo pergi!" tanpa menunggu sahutan Chansung yang masih meraung marah, Taemin sudah menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mengajak pergi dari ruang panel.

Bayangan jika Kyuhyun mungkin akan terluka jika nekad pergi ke lokasi itu mendorong Chansung meninju kuat dinding ruang panel,"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti kau! Changmin sudah menegaskan padaku jika kau harus berada dalam perlindunganku!"raungnya marah sambil mulai mengejar kedua _namja_ yang sudah berlari cepat menjauhinya.

"Jaejoong, tolong pastikan ada yang tetap menjaga ruang panel! Setelah itu, kau harus pergi ke ruang kerja sang jenderal!"teriak putra Menteri Hwang itu cepat pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk singkat seraya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan mata tajam yang bersorot penuh arti.

.

.

Raut wajah Jenderal Kim menggeras walau tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari bibirnya yang mengatup rapat. Semua yang terjadi di ruang panel terlihat jelas olehnya dan juga Menteri Hwang melalui layar computer yang ada di meja kerjanya. Dia sudah menduga jika ini mungkin akan terjadi namun melihat sendiri Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan begitu berani menentang Chansung hanya untuk pergi menyelamatkan pewarisnya yang sedang berada dalam bahaya membuat setitik kekaguman mulai tumbuh dihati sang jenderal.

"Kau akan membiarkan dia pergi kesana?"tanya Hwang Min pelan seraya diam-diam mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi sang jenderal yang belum mengalihkan sedikit pun tatapan matanya dari sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang marah dan mulai mengancam para pengawal yang ingin menghalanginya.

"Hubungi Park Yoochun dan jelaskan situasi yang sedang terjadi!"perintah sang jenderal dengan sorot mata yang berkilau aneh saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang panel bersama Lee Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja datang membantunya.

Dari layar computer yang menyala itu, Hwang Min bisa melihat putranya yang mengamuk juga langsung mengejar Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya situasi akan semakin kacau dan mereka tidak mungkin hanya duduk diam dan menunggu lagi. "Akan segera kulakukan!"sahut Hwang Min seraya meraih ponselnya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi menghubungi ajudan kepercayaan sang jenderal yang masih berada di Villa Kim.

Selama beberapa saat Menteri Hwang sibuk memberikan instruksi pada Yoochun yang terdengar sangat terkejut. Dari sudut matanya Hwang Min mengawasi sang jenderal yang terus saja mengamati semua yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun dengan mata tajam yang seperti menyiratkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak berani dia simpulkan apa artinya. Bagaimana pun akhirnya nanti, Hwang Min hanya berharap putra Menteri Cho itu tidak akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti apalagi terbuang.

"Mungkin _team_ Yoochun akan tiba lebih dulu ditempat itu."beritahu Hwang Min seraya berjalan menuju meja kecil yang dipenuhi berbagai macam minuman keras. "Aku juga akan menghubungi Chansung dan memastikan dia untuk menjaga..." apapun yang tadinya mau diucapkan Hwang Min terpaksa ditelannya saat mendengar suara dingin sang jenderal yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Walau tidak mengatakan apapun namun Jenderal Kim tahu jika sahabatnya mulai berpihak dan kagum pada putra Menteri Cho yang sudah membuat Changmin nekad melakukan semua hal gila yang sangat berbahaya ini. Jika pewarisnya itu berpikir hanya dengan menemukan dalang yang ingin menghancurkan pemerintahannya sekaligus menaklukan organisasi mafia yang menghalangi Korut selama ini akan membuat hati sang jenderal luluh dan memberikan restunya maka Changmin sudah salah besar.

"Hubungi Chansung sekarang juga! Katakan pada putramu itu, biarkan saja Cho Kyuhyun melakukan apapun yang dia mau! Kita akan lihat seberani apa _namja_ yang sudah lancang mencintai pewarisku itu!"

.

.

Sambil mengabaikan teriknya sinar matahari yang membuat keringat membanjiri seluruh punggung dan wajahnya, Kim Kai terus saja berkutat dengan kabel-kabel berbahaya yang terjalin rumit dan bisa sangat menentukan hidup mereka, terutama hidup Kim Changmin yang sampai saat ini masih berada didalam gedung kosong berisi jebakan licik yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan Menteri Lee yang pasti sedang menaruh dendam pada Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu!

"Ambilkan aku gunting kecil itu!"perintah Kai pada salah satu pengawal yang membantunya untuk menon-aktifkan sejumlah bom yang terpasang di sekitar gedung.

Mereka seolah dipaksa berlomba dengan waktu. Jika semua bom ini tidak dilepas maka kemungkinan Kai untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan membantu Changmin yang pasti sedang kesulitan hampir tidak mungkin. Semua kabel kecil nan tipis ini saling berhubungan dengan bom utama yang terpasang dibalik pintu masuk utama gedung yang sepertinya memang akan diledakkan ini.

"Andai saja Taemin ada disini maka situasi brengsek ini tidak perlu kulalui!"gerutu Kai untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat dia mulai melepaskan beberapa rangkaian yang tidak berbahaya namun sangat penting.

DRTTTT...DRTTT...

Getaran ponsel yang ada disaku celananya membuat Kai memaki kasar tanpa suara. Selama beberapa saat dia mengabaikan panggilan itu sampai sebuah nama terlintas dalam benaknya dan membuat Kai langsung menatap tajam pada pengawal yang baru saja akan menyerahkan gunting kecil padanya. "Pegang kabel birunya! Jangan lepas dan pastikan tidak bersentuhkan dengan kabel berwarna putih yang ada dibawahnya!" instruksi Kai cepat seraya pelan-pelan melepaskan genggaman jemarinya pada kabel biru yang dimaksudnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kai singkat begitu tahu siapa yang sedang menghubunginya.

Diam-diam Kai juga mematikan _earpiece_ yang terpasang ditelinganya. Entah mengapa dia tidak ingin Chansung dan yang lainnya sampai mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Lucien yang mulai dianggapnya sebagai sahabat walau mungkin Changmin tetap akan menjalankan rencananya untuk menyingkirkan mantan pembunuh bayaran itu begitu mereka sudah mendapatkan uranium yang dimiliki Petrova.

" _ **Dia berencana untuk menculik Kim Jaejoong! Berhati-hatilah, Kai!"**_

Mendengar peringatan yang diucapakan Lucien dengan suara berbisik itu membuat Kai tanpa sadar menjerit kesal. " _Damn_! Dasar wanita iblis! Sekarang dia juga melibatkan anak kecil!" Kai mengecam Katerina sebelum menghela nafas frustasi. "Kau tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang? Memastikan sejumlah bom tidak meledak! Dia dan sekutu busuknya itu menjebak Pewaris Kim dalam gedung yang sudah dipasangi puluhan bom!"sergah Kai sambil mengusap selapis keringat diwajahnya.

" _ **Waspadai saudara tiri sang jenderal! Dia yang merencanakan kudeta. Aku sudah punya akses untuk mendapatkan uranium itu!"**_ suara Lucien yang beraksen asing itu terdengar samar, mungkin karena pria Yunani itu sedang bersembunyi disebuah tempat untuk menghubunginya. " _ **Pastikan Pewaris Kim selamat karena aku tidak sudi terperangkap di tempat tidur Katerina seumur hidupku! Aku tidak mau menjadi pemuas nafsu seks-nya!"**_

Kai mendengarkan dengan serius peringatan Lucien dan mulai tersenyum lebar saat tahu uranium yang mereka cari sudah ditemukan namun Kai memilih untuk mengabaikan gerutuan pria itu tentang Katerina. "Bukankah kau harusnya menikmati tubuh indahnya itu, Luc? Miss V-nya bisa mencengkram penismu dengan kuat, bukan? Atau sekarang kau sudah berubah haluan sepertiku? Mungkin kau tertarik pada si raksasa Dimitri yang setampan Adonis itu?"godanya dengan suara jahil dan langsung tergelak geli saat mendengar suara dengusan samar Lucien di saluran ponselnya.

" _ **Aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya dan aku juga belum sefrustasi itu sampai mau membiarkan si brengsek Dimitri menggauliku! Aku ini masih hetero dan tidak akan pernah berubah haluan sampai mati!"**_

Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya lagi Kai terkekeh geli mendengar semua penyangkalan keras Lucien yang malah terasa sangat mencurigakan itu. "Baiklah, tuan hetero. _Thanks_ sudah mengabariku dan kau juga harus berhati-hati. Sampai jumpa!"ujar Kai seraya mematikan ponselnya karena tugas sudah menantinya.

.

.

Langkah kaki Chansung yang sedang berlari cepat bersama sejumlah anak buahnya menuju helicopter yang sudah akan terbang sedikit melambat saat ponsel disakunya bergetar. Ingin sekali dia mengabaikan panggilan ponsel itu, namun Chansung tidak mungkin melakukan itu karena orang yang tahu nomor pribadinya hanya sang _appa_ dan juga Changmin. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai Menteri Hwang menghubunginya disaat genting seperti ini.

"Aku akan terbang ke lokasi Changmin. Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan lagi?"teriak Chansung untuk mengalahkan suara mesin heli yang sudah dihidupkan Richard. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Chansung bisa melihat jika Kyuhyun dan juga Lee Taemin sudah duduk di dalam helicopter tempur berbadan raksasa itu.

" _ **Chan, dengarkan appa. Team Park Yoochun juga sudah berangkat ke lokasi itu. Satu lagi, Sang jenderal ingin kau diam dan biarkan saja Cho Kyuhyun melakukan apapun yang dia mau saat kalian sudah tiba di tempat itu. Jangan halangi dia!"**_

Untuk sesaat Chansung terdiam mendengar perintah aneh _appa_ -nya itu. Matanya tanpa sadar melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat kesal. "Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, _appa!"_ protesnya langsung setengah berteriak. "Sebelum pergi, Changmin dengan tegas memberiku perintah untuk selalu melindungi Cho Kyuhyun! Aku harus memastikan _namja_ itu tidak terluka!"tambah Chansung lagi seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya.

" _ **Lakukan saja perintah itu, namja muda! Atau kau ingin menerima hukuman berat karena sudah berani menentangku?"**_

Jantung Chansung seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik saat mendengar suara dingin sang jenderal langsung ditelinganya. Mendengar perintah itu, Chansung semakin yakin jika Jenderal Kim sudah tahu tentang hubungan terlarang yang terjalin antara pewarisnya dengan pengawal putra kesayangannya. "Baik, Jenderal. Akan kulakukan!"sahut Chansung dengan suara tegas walau dalam hati dia sudah meraung marah karena _appa_ -nya tadi sama sekali tidak memberikan isyarat jika sang jenderal ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku yang harus terjebak dalam permainan gila Changmin ini? Dasar sial! Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku melindungi si pembangkang Kyuhyun jika sang jenderal ingin aku membiarkannya berbuat nekad?"

.

.

 _ **"Mereka akan mulai menyerang Changmin!"**_

Ya, Kyuhyun memang benar. Para pembunuh ini akan segera menyerangnya dan ini saatnya Changmin menggunakan senjata terakhirnya untuk memaksa Menteri Lee menyebutkan nama orang yang dicurigainya itu. "Tidak bisa menyentuh putrimu? Kau yakin sekali dengan ucapanmu itu, Menteri Lee. Aku sungguh terkesan." Changmin tersenyum penuh arti pada _namja_ paro baya yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian itu.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kau menghubungi rumahmu dan bertanya, dimana sekarang istri dan putri tercintamu berada?"saran Changmin lagi dengan wajah penuh simpati dan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Selama beberapa saat Menteri Lee tidak bergerak dan terus melayangkan tatapan membunuh kearah Changmin yang berdiri dengan tenang bersama ketiga pengawalnya yang sudah bersiaga penuh. "Kau tidak akan berhasil mengelabuhiku! Semua usahamu mengulur waktu hanya akan sia-sia!"desis Menteri Lee dengan raut wajah marah seraya mengabaikan tangannya yang gemetar saat mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mencoba untuk menghubungi rumahnya.

" _ **Suamiku..."**_

Mendengar suara istrinya, senyum kemenangan menguak dibibir Menteri Lee walau selaan Kim Changmin membuatnya tiba-tiba saja kembali merasa takut. "Bagaimana jika kau mengeraskan _speaker_ -nya, Menteri Lee?"saran Changmin dengan nada ramah sambil memamerkan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Dia bahkan terkekeh geli saat melihat bagaimana ponsel itu hampir saja terlepas dari genggaman erat tangan sang menteri saat dalam beberapa detik saja suara teriakan Nyonya Lee sudah memenuhi seluruh lantai 8 gedung kosong ini.

" _ **Suamiku, tolong kami! Orang-orang ini mengikatku dan juga putri kita! Mereka bahkan membunuh semua pengawal yang melawan! Tolong kami, suamiku!"**_

"Kau suka dengan kejutan kecil dariku ini, Menteri Lee?"tanya Changmin dengan suara datar saat sambungan ponsel itu terputus. Dalam hati Changmin menggagumi pekerjaan anggota _team_ -nya yang sangat hebat. Sekarang dia punya sandera yang akan memberinya sedikit tambahan waktu dan mungkin juga akan membuat pengkhianat ini membuka mulutnya!

Perasaan marah, terkejut dan takut bercampur dalam hati Menteri Lee yang tanpa sadar sudah balas berteriak dan mengancam. "Dasar _namja_ tidak tahu diri! Kau pikir bisa lebih cerdik dariku? Lepaskan keluargaku sekarang atau akan kupastikan Cho Kyuhyun juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengan putriku! Akan kubuat _namja_ jalang pembawa sial itu disiksa sampai mati!"raungnya kasar dan histeris dengan suara yang penuh kebencian.

"Tentu saja aku ini lebih cerdik darimu, pengkhianat!"ujar Changmin tenang meski dalam hati dia bersumpah akan mencabik mulut Menteri Lee yang sudah berani sekali menghina dan mengancam akan menyakiti Kyuhyun-nya. "Nah, jika kau ingin istri dan putrimu selamat maka cepat sebutkan nama itu!" sekali lagi Changmin mendesiskan tuntutannya dengan nada sedingin es.

Bukannya menuruti keinginan Changmin itu, Menteri Lee malah kembali menggunakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Wajah yang menunjukan kepanikan terlihat basah karena keringat dingin yang sesekali diusapnya kasar. "Dia menawan keluargaku dan membunuh semua pengawal di rumahku! Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu, tuan Choi! Dia juga mengancam akan membunuh istri dan putriku!"bisiknya dengan suara gemetar.

" _ **Kami sudah berhasil membaca gerak bibirnya, Boss!"**_

" _ **Kuulangi, kami berhasil membaca gerak bibirnya. Tuan Choi dan satelit menunjukkan nomor yang dihubunginya adalah kediaman Choi Min Young!"**_

Seringai tipis terukir dibibir Changmin saat mendengar laporan dari Lee Joon yang saat ini pasti sedang berada di _basecamp_ mereka di ibukota. Akhirnya Changmin punya kepastian siapa orang yang ingin membunuhnya dan juga Jaejoong. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah membunuh semua pembunuh yang akan berusaha mencegahnya keluar dari gedung ini secepat mungkin. Setelah itu Changmin akan memburu Choi Min Young, saudara tiri sang jenderal!

" _ **Aku akan meminta orang-orangku pergi menyelamatkan keluargamu. Sekarang bunuh saja Kim Changmin! Pastikan dia tidak bisa keluar dari gedung itu!"**_

Janji itu membuat hati Menteri Lee merasa lega dan kembali tersenyum culas saat berbalik kearah Changmin yang sedang menatapnya dingin. "Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu, pewaris bodoh! Istri dan putriku akan selamat dan karena kau akan mati hari ini, jadi kurasa sekarang tidak masalah lagi jika aku mengatakan siapa orang yang ingin Keluarga Kim mati!"

"Ck, sayang sekali aku juga tidak perlu lagi nama itu lagi karena saat ini aku yakin sekali para pengawal kepercayaan sang jenderal sudah bergerak untuk meringkus sekutumu! Kau dan juga Choi Min Young yang akan mati hari ini!" sambil tersenyum lebar Changmin bicara dengan nada riang yang membuat _namja_ paro baya yang berpikir bisa mengintimidasinya melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Mulut Menteri Lee terbuka lebar dan matanya melotot tidak percaya saat mendengar Changmin dengan santai menyebutkan satu nama yang selama ini tidak pernah dicurigai sebagai dalang dari semua kekacauan dalam pemerintahan sang jenderal. Panic dan mulai takut pada tatapan dingin Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu membuat Menteri Lee segera menjeritkan perintah pada para pembunuh yang disewa tuan Choi.

"Lumpuhkan dia! Setelah itu ledakan gedung ini! Aku ingin lihat bagaimana Jenderal Kim meratap karena kehilangan pewaris yang dibanggakannya! Itu harga yang setimpal!"

Begitu mendengar sang menteri menyerukan perintah kejamnya, para pembunuh bayaran yang memang sudah tidak sabar itu untuk melakukan tugas mereka, langsung saja melompat maju, mengepung dan mulai menyerang Changmin dan pengawalnya dengan beringas. Mereka bahkan menyeringai keji saat berpikir akan memenangkan pertarungan yang sangat tidak seimbang dengan mudah.

"Bersiaplah! Bunuh sebanyak yang kalian bisa! Kita harus bertahan selama mungkin hingga bantuan datang!"desis Changmin dingin pada ketiga pengawalnya yang langsung mengangguk mengerti sebelum bergerak cepat menyebar ke seluruh lantai 8 itu untuk menghadapi 20 pembunuh bayaran yang pasti tidak akan ragu membunuh mereka.

.

.

 _ **"Kami tidak bisa masuk! Hae Jin, hancurkan saja atapnya!"**_

 _ **"Mereka sudah mengepung gedung itu dari segala arah! Bersiaplah untuk bertarung!"**_

" _ **Kita tidak boleh kalah dari para bajingan ini! Beberapa bom itu sudah mereka aktifkan!"**_

 _ **"Ini jebakan! Kuulangi ini jebakan! Hati-hati, guys!"**_

" _ **Bunuh saja semuanya! Jangan biarkan mereka lolos! Kuulangi BUNUH SEMUA!"**_

Suara kasar Kim Kai, Lee Joon dan juga Daesung saling bergantian terus memberikan laporan terbaru tentang situasi yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Perintah dingin dari Changmin yang sepertinya sedang bertarung sengit itu juga semakin menambah ketegangan. Semua suara yang saling bersahutan itu sekarang juga ditambah dengan bunyi tembakan dan ledakan yang jelas terdengar melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di helicopter yang sedang membawa Chansung dan _team_ -nya menuju ke lokasi itu.

Situasi yang sudah semakin memburuk itu membuat adrenalin dalam setiap anggota _team_ yang dipimpin Chansung itu sepertnya memanas dan dipenuhi aura membunuh. Kyuhyun terus berdoa dalam hati, dia tahu saat ini Changmin pasti sedang bertarung mati-matian melawan sejumlah pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim tuan Choi Min Young yang sedang merencanakan kudeta pada pemerintahan sang jenderal. Kyuhyun sungguh berharap _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat anak buah Petrova? Mereka juga ada disana?"tanya Chansung yang terus berkoordinasi dengan _team_ -nya yang ada di lapangan dan juga yang ada di _mansion_ Kim.

 _ **"Tidak! Tapi baru saja kami melihat sekitar 20 tentara bayaran lainnya yang sedang mendekati tempat ini bersama seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng diwajahnya."**_ Lapor Yesung dengan suara yang terdengar parau, sepertinya _sniper_ andalan Changmin itu sedang berlari cepat.

" _ **Mereka membakar gedung! Kuulangi gedung itu terbakar!"**_

" _SHIT_! Sudah kubilang padanya jangan pergi dan lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi! Kita harus mengeluarkannya dari gedung itu secepatnya!"desis Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di lokasi itu. "Aku tidak mau Chwang sampai terluka!"tambahnya lagi dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan. Ketakutan dan kecemasan silih berganti memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya yang seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau saat mendengar gedung itu dibakar sementara Changmin masih berada didalam sana.

Apa yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun itu sangat dimengerti Chansung yang juga sudah mulai merasa sedikit cemas walau dia juga yakin Changmin pasti bisa bertahan sampai mereka tiba atau pun sampai Kai dan _team_ -nya berhasil masuk. "Tenanglah, Kyu. Jika kau terlalu melibatkan perasaanmu maka Jenderal Kim yang sedang memantau kita dari _mansion_ akan semakin curiga dan mulai berpikir kenapa kau begitu cemas."desis Chansung dengan suara tertahan sambil meremas kuat tangan Kyuhyun walau dalam hati dia tahu peringatannya ini tidak lagi berguna.

"Jangan lupa operasi penyelamatan ini sekarang juga melibatkan tentara sang jenderal, bahkan Park Yoochun mungkin akan tiba lebih dulu daripada kita."gumam Taemin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun dalam helicopter yang terbang dibawah kendali Richard, pilot asing yang selalu menjadi orang kepercayaan Changmin.

Dengan perasaan kacau Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan matanya kearah awan putih yang mengumpal, berusaha keras menenangkan dirinya yang sudah dipenuhi kemarahan dan ketakutan. "Akan kubunuh Changmin begitu semua ini selesai! Sudah kubilang ini pasti hanya jebakan tapi dia tetap saja bersikap arogan seperti biasanya!"gerutunya sadis yang membuat Chansung langsung terbahak keras sedangkan Taemin hanya memutar malas bola matanya, tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun sanggup menyakiti _namja_ tampan yang selalu mengambil keputusan kejam itu.

"Jika Changmin tidak melakukannya maka kita tidak akan pernah tahu Choi Min Young yang berada dibalik semua rencana pembunuhan itu! Sekarang semua sudah terbongkar dan kita bisa dengan mudah memberantas para pengkhianat itu!"

Yang baru dikatakan Chansung itu memang masuk akal walau tetap saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin jengkel. Dia tidak suka membayangkan jika saat ini Changmin sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi mendapatkan nama seorang pengkhianat. Dia juga marah saat memikirkan jika Changmin melakukan semua ini hanya karena dirinya! Kyuhyun membenci kenyataan dimana dirinya adalah salah satu factor yang sudah menyebabkan Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu sekarang berada dalam bahaya.

" _ **Jangan ladeni mereka! Bunuh saja jika kalian punya kesempatan!"**_

" _ **Sial! Signal komunikasi kami dengan Changmin terputus!"**_

" _ **Changmin terkepung! Pengawal yang masuk bersamanya mungkin sudah mati!"**_

Suara Kim Kai dan juga laporan dari Lee Joon yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan tanpa sadar sudah mencengkram kuat lengan Chansung yang sedang sibuk mengamati visual di sekitar lokasi itu. Walau tidak terlalu jelas namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat jika _team_ yang dipimpin Kim Kai sedang bertarung sengit melawan sejumlah pembunuh bayaran yang tampak begitu terlatih dalam seni bela diri.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"tanyanya dengan suara yang sarat dengan kecemasan yang tidak mampu lagi dikendalikannya. "Kau lihat itu, Hwang? Gedungnya mulai terbakar dan Changmin masih terjebak didalamnya!" Kyuhyun berdesis tajam sambil menunjuk pada layar kecil yang terpasang di helikopter itu sementara suaranya mulai bergetar dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi ketakutan pekat.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun, Kyu. Tenanglah! Kita pasti bisa sampai tepat waktu!"hibur Taemin seraya memeluk erat bahu sahabatnya yang terasa begitu tegang. "Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkannya..."bisiknya lagi sambil mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

Melihat kilau tekad dalam sepasang mata indah Kyuhyun yang selalu dipuji Changmin selama bertahun-tahun tanpa bosan itu membuat Chansung sekarang menyadari jika bahkan sang jenderal sekalipun tidak akan mungkin bisa memisahkan kedua _namja_ yang sangat saling mencintai ini. Jika penguasa Korut itu terus bersikeras memisahkan mereka maka Chansung akan menjadi orang pertama yang berjuang agar keduanya bisa terus bersama.

"5 menit lagi dan berdoa'lah semoga _team_ yang dipimpin Kai sudah berhasil masuk sebelum kita mendarat!"gumamnya pelan tanpa berniat mengatakan sebuah kebohongan yang tidak berguna pada Kyuhyun yang pasti sedang khawatir.

"Akan kupastikan Menteri Lee dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam konspirasi ini mati membusuk di neraka jika sesuatu sampai terjadi pada Chwang!"geram Kyuhyun kasar seraya meraih senjatanya dan mulai memeriksa isi pelurunya.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : Always thanks untuk semua readers yang tidak pernah bosen untuk mengikuti TH dan bahkan selalu memberikan review keren yang membuat gw puny aide lain. Thank juga untuk selalu mengoreksi gw jika ada typos ( michhazz ). Tanpa kalian semua tidak akan ada TH yang panjang dan penuh konflik pelik ini.

SPECIAL TO YUNJAEDISK : **Kenapa hanya CK yang terus di up? Sepertinya sudah berulang kali gw bilang The Heir yang terus di up karena ff ini mau gw tamatin secepat mungkin. Alasan lainnya, gw sedang libur dan hanya file TH yang gw bawa! Selama ini gw gak pernah merasa tidak konsisten/ muna atau apa saja sebutan yang anda berikan. Jika gw tidak ingin melestarikan ff yunjae, mungkin semua ff dengan cast YUNJAE sudah gw unpub karena bashing/flame gk mutu seperti ini. Semua reader setia gw mungkin tahu gw ini paling malas nanggepin review semacam ini, namun anda sudah terlalu mengganggu. Gw menulis tanpa dibayar dan hanya karena hobi dan mood, jadi tolong mengerti ANDA tidak punya hak untuk mengatur apa yang harus gw update. Lagipula sudah berulang-ulang kali gw tekankan baik di note author ini maupun di wp kalau semua ff yunjae akan dilanjut setelah gw masuk kerja.**

SEE YOU, KALAU GW UDA GK BAD MOOD T_T


	41. THE HEIR 39 - CHAOS

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 39**

Pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung ini adalah salah satu gambaran sikap pengecut Menteri Lee dan juga tuan Choi yang licik. 20 pembunuh bayaran yang sangat beringas itu menyerang dengan membabi buta dengan satu tujuan, membunuh Changmin! Mereka menyergap, mengepung dan saling bergantian berusaha untuk menyerang dan melumpuhkan sang Pewaris Kim yang ternyata sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan.

Walau tidak mudah namun Changmin mampu berkelit sekaligus membalas setiap serangan yang ditujukan padanya dengan sama cepatnya. Dia memanfaatkan semua kemampuan bertarung yang dipelajarinya selama bertahun-tahun dibawah pelatihan para petarung terbaik yang didatang sang jenderal, ditambah pengalamannya saat belajar di arena tarung gelap Eropa. Ditengah kemarahan yang sudah menguasai dirinya, Changmin bahkan berhasil membunuh 3 diantara para pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Pergilah ke neraka!"desis Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu dengan suara sedingin es saat menghantamkan balok kayu ditangannya tepat di kepala salah satu pembunuh yang langsung tersungkur di lantai. Tanpa membuang waktu, Changmin menginjak kuat perut pembunuh bertubuh pendek itu dengan _boots_ -nya yang dilengkapi pisau tajam diujungnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Changmin juga melihat salah satu pengawal tertembak dan sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa sedangkan 2 yang lainnya sengaja memancing beberapa pembunuh itu ke lantai lain. Sekarang yang tersisa dan harus dihadapinya adalah 7 orang yang sudah mengelilinginya sambil menyeringai kejam. Melalui _earpiece_ ditelinganya, Changmin tahu jika semua _team_ yang datang bersamanya juga sedang bertarung sengit di luar gedung.

Choi Min Young memang sangat licik, dia sengaja memasang bom bersandi yang membuat Kim Kai dan yang lainnya tidak bisa masuk untuk membantu Changmin. Jebakan yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa dibuat agar Changmin tidak bisa lolos dari tempat ini. Mereka ingin dia mati, baik ditangan para pembunuh ini ataupun saat gedung ini diledakkan walau dia tidak akan membiarkan keinginan mereka itu tercapai. Apalagi dia tahu, saat ini Chansung sedang menuju tempat ini dan mungkin dalam 15 menit sahabatnya itu akan tiba tapi...

" _Apa aku bisa bertahan selama itu? 7 orang pembunuh terlatih yang masih harus kuhadapi sekarang. Mampukah aku yang sudah merasa lelah melawan mereka dan tidak terluka sedikit pun?"_ dengan cepat Changmin menghapus keraguan yang dengan kejam menyelinap dalam hatinya seraya membayangkan wajah manis Kyuhyun yang sekarang pasti sedang merasa sangat marah karena takut sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Changmin meraba _earpiece_ ditelinganya. "Kyu...Kau bisa mendengar suaraku? Kyunnie?"panggilnya ragu dan untuk sesaat Changmin berpikir dia pasti akan segera mendengar suara kasar Kyuhyun yang menjerit marah padanya namun setelah menunggu beberapa detik, tetap tidak ada suara apapun.

Komunikasi dengan _team_ -nya sudah terputus!

"Sedang meminta bantuan pengawalmu?"ejek salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang mengepungnya dengan seringai yang terkesan meremehkan. "Kau tidak sadar jika gedung ini sudah mulai terbakar? Dasar bodoh!"sambung pembunuh itu lagi, kali ini sambil tertawa keras yang langsung diikuti tawa mencemooh pembunuh lainnya.

Mereka benar! Gedung ini terbakar dan dia harus segera keluar!

Dengan kesal Changmin mengherdik dirinya yang tidak menyadari asap sudah menyelimuti lantai 8. Tadi dia memang terlalu sibuk untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan para pembunuh ini sampai tidak menyadari jika bahaya lain semakin mendekatinya. Perlahan Changmin menenangkan dirinya, mengusir lelah ditubuhnya dan kembali bersiap dalam posisi menyerang. Matanya menatap tajam sekelilingnya, jika dia tidak bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini maka yang harus dilakukannya adalah segera melarikan diri disaat dia punya kesempatan.

"Maju saja kalian semua jika berani!"teriak Changmin kasar dengan mata yang menyorotkan tantangan sementara tangannya menghapus cepat keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

" _Aku ini adalah Kim Changmin, pewaris sang jenderal! Kata menyerah tidak boleh ada dalam diriku dan mati ditangan sejumlah pembunuh bayaran tidak akan pernah menjadi pilihanku karena Kyunnie pasti sedang menungguku di mansion Kim! Deminya, aku harus bisa keluar dari gedung terkutuk ini!"_

Memikirkan sosok Kyuhyun memang selalu berhasil mengubah semua keraguan dan ketakutan dalam diri Changmin menjadi tekad dan keberanian untuk menang. Bayangan jika Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya mendorong Changmin melepaskan tendangan keras kearah salah satu pembunuh yang langsung bergerak ke kiri untuk menghindari serangannya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi lawannya, Changmin kembali melayangkan pukulan cepat dan tendangan terukurnya ke beberapa pembunuh itu sekaligus.

Rahang Changmin mengetat menahan amarah kala rasa sakit membakar perutnya karena tendangan kuat salah satu lawannya itu mengenainya. "Cih, jadi hanya seperti ini kemampuan kalian? Menggeroyok lawan yang bertarung sendirian? Sungguh sangat berjiwa ksatria!"sindir Changmin sudah kembali berdiri tegak dengan suara tajam dan menghina.

Seraya mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Changmin juga langsung menghambur lagi kearah para pembunuh itu dan membalas dengan dingin setiap serangan ala perkelahian mafia yang ditujukan padanya. Saat salah satu pembunuh itu ingin mencekal kakinya, Changmin bergerak cepat kearah kanan dan tanpa ragu menghantamkan gagang pedangnya pada mata kiri lawannya yang langsung terjatuh.

"Kau memang sangat sombong, pewaris kecil! Sekarang kami tidak akan bermain lagi!"decih pembunuh yang baru saja berhasil dipukul Changmin hingga jatuh itu marah seraya memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk bersama-sama menyerang Changmin yang saat ini hanya bisa mengandalkan pedang ditangan kanannya.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati!"teriak pembunuh lainnya seraya mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ ditangannya yang hampir saja mengenai kepala Changmin namun untungnya dengan cepat _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu berhasil melompat mundur walau tindakannya itu malah membuat Changmin harus menghadapi tinju salah satu pembunuh yang sepertinya juga sangat bertekad untuk membunuhnya.

Dengan nafas yang mulai sedikit tersenggal, Changmin menghapus setetes darah dari sudut bibirnya yang terkena pukulan salah satu pembunuh brengsek itu. "Jangan pernah bermimpi bisa membunuhku semudah itu! Kalian-lah yang harus takut karena aku ini tidak pernah mengampuni semua musuhku! Akan kupastikan kalian memohon untuk mati!"desisnya tajam dengan mata yang terlihat dingin tanpa emosi sedikit pun saat kembali melancarkan serangannya.

.

.

Dibagian luar gedung kosong itu, pertarungan yang sama sengitnya juga sedang terjadi antara _team_ yang dibawa Kim Kai dan sekitar 20 orang pembunuh bayaran. Suasana begitu kacau walau terlihat lebih seimbang dan bisa dipastikan jika para _trainer_ terlatih yang dipilih Changmin-lah yang akan memenangkannya. Tepat didepan pintu gedung itu, Kim Kai terlihat masih sibuk berkutat dengan sejumlah rangkaian bom yang sudah diaktifkan dan akan segera meledak dalam waktu 45 menit jika mereka tidak berhasil mematikannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa meregangkan tubuhku! Ini seru sekali!"teriak Daesung girang sambil melayangkan tendangan mautnya kearah lawannya yang langsung tersungkur ditanah dan tidak bergerak lagi karena _namja_ yang selalu ceria itu langsung menembakkan senjatanya tepat di kepala lawannya itu.

Mendengar teriakan bahagia yang seperti salah tempat itu membuat beberapa pengawal lainnya mau tak mau ikut tertawa sedangkan Park Hae Jin yang sedang sibuk menghadapi 3 lawan sekaligus hanya berdecih malas. "Dasar bodoh!"desisnya acuh seraya bergerak cepat menyerang para lawannya dengan dingin dan tanpa emosi.

"Kudengar _team_ yang dipimpin Kapten Park akan segera tiba! Mungkin dia akan langsung membunuhmu, Park!"celetuk Yesung yang juga sedang bertarung tak jauh dari tempat Daesung sedang bersenang-senang menghajar lawannya yang baru.

Tanpa berhenti menyerang sekaligus menghindar dari gempuran sengit para lawan yang sepertinya penasaran untuk melumpuhkannya, Park Hae Jin hanya mendengus acuh saat menangkap rasa ingin tahu teman se _-team_ -nya itu. "Bukan urusanmu! Bunuh saja lawanmu itu dan jangan ganggu aku!"serunya dengan suara datar seperti biasanya.

"Tapi ini memang akan menjadi urusanku, adik kecil!"

Dalam hati Park Hae Jin baru saja meninju kuat lawannya hingga jatuh dan terkapar pingsan mulai merutuki nasib sialnya saat menyadari jika _hyung_ -nya yang sudah berada tepat dibalik punggungnya. Yoochun yang baru saja tiba langsung terjun di arena pertarungan untuk membantu sang adik yang ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia darinya. Hampir saja dia mati berdiri saat melompat turun dari helicopter tempur dan mengenali dengan baik siapa salah satu _namja_ berwajah serius yang sedang bertarung sengit melawan beberapa pembunuh yang tampak sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun, _hyung_!"sergah Hae Jin tegas seraya menghindari pukulan dan tendangan lawan yang sejak tadi berniat untuk membunuhnya. Pilihan untuk mengabdi dan setia pada sang Pewaris Kim bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskannya pada sang _hyung_ yang selalu kaku dan sangat taat pada aturan.

Tanpa ragu Yoochun yang sedang menahan emosinya menembak pembunuh berbadan gempal yang berniat memukul adiknya dari belakang, setelah itu dia juga langsung merengut kasar lengan satu-satunya saudara yang dimilikinya itu. "Harus dan aku tidak mau menerima kebohongan apapun lagi! Kau..." kemarahan Yoochun itu terpaksa berhenti saat dia mendengar bunyi mesin helikopter yang mendekat sementara suara Hwang Chansung dan juga laporan dari para anggota _team_ yang dibentuk Pewaris yang arogan itu silih berganti mulai memenuhi _earpiece_ yang juga terpasang ditelinganya.

" _ **Kami akan segera mendarat!"**_

" _ **Damn it! Jika aku tetap memutuskan kabel putih ini maka salah satu bom pasti akan meledak! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Chan?"**_

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu tanpa sadar Yoochun segera mengedarkan tatapan matanya ke sekeliling tempat yang sudah menjadi arena pembantaian itu hingga dia akhirnya menemukan sosok Kim Kai, putra menteri luar negeri Korut yang biasanya sangat pendiam itu sekarang sedang sibuk berusaha menjinakkan bom yang terpasang di pintu gedung kosong dimana sang Pewaris Kim masih terjebak didalamnya.

" _ **Kau bisa memperkirakan berapa kuat ledakan itu?"**_ tanya Chansung yang sepertinya harus setengah berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara mesin heli yang semakin keras ditambah angin yang terus berhembus kencang karena baling-baling yang berputar kuat. _**"Apa akan memicu ledakan yang lain? Gedung itu sedang terbakar! Bagaimana jika ledakan itu akan menghancurkan seluruh gedung?"**_ cecar Chansung lagi dengan suara yang terdengar begitu tajam dan menuntut kepastian.

" _ **Hentikan semua rencana kalian! Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko bom itu meledak! Ingat Changmin masih ada didalam sana!"**_

Dahi Yoochun sontak mengeryit bingung saat mendengar suara tajam Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan berani menyela Chansung dan bahkan tampaknya perkataan putra Menteri Cho itu berhasil membuat Kim Kai maupun Chansung mengurungkan niat awal mereka. _Kenapa mereka harus menuruti perintahnya? Apa gossip yang selama ini berhembus benar? Jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasih dari Pewaris Kim?",_ rasa penasaran memenuhi hati Yoochun dan baru saja dia akan menanyakan itu pada Hae Jin yang berdiri disampingnya saat suara yang dikenali sebagai suara Lee Joon memenuhi pendengarannya sekarang.

" _ **Arah jam 11, Menteri Lee sedang mencoba melarikan diri! Cepat tangkap dia! Changmin akan mengamuk jika kita membiarkan pengkhianat itu lolos!"**_

" _ **Kau lama sekali, Richard! Aku dan Taemin akan melompat turun!"**_

Suara tajam Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa peduli pada otoritas Chansung sebagai pemimpin _team_ hanya menambah deretan kebingungan yang membuat Yoochun memutuskan jika semua ini berakhir, suka atau tidak Hae Jin harus memberinya penjelasan lengkap. Apa yang baru diketahuinya hari ini sungguh membuat Yoochun merasa seperti orang terbodoh di dunia!

Bagaimana bisa Kim Changmin melakukan semua rencana besar yang sangat berbahaya ini tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya? Dan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Korut di masa depan jika sang pewaris yang arogan itu ternyata malah menyukai seorang _namja_ pembangkang yang sangat keras kepala?

"Kita akan bicara nanti, Hae Jin! Sekarang sebaiknya kita bekerjasama dan tangkap semua pengkhianat itu!"desis Yoochun dingin sebelum mulai berlari cepat kearah yang menuju pintu belakang gedung dimana Menteri Lee sedang mencoba kabur.

.

.

"Arrghh...Bajingan kurang ajar! Kau itu licik sekali!"teriak pembunuh yang perutnya baru saja terkena sabetan pedang ditangan Changmin dengan marah, terlebih saat dia menangkap seringai kejam yang melengkung dibibir _namja_ jangkung yang masih bisa berdiri dengan gaya arogan dihadapan mereka.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk menghabisi lawannya itu, tanpa ragu sedikit pun, Changmin langsung mengayunkan pedang ditangannya dan memenggal kepala pembunuh bayaran yang sedang melompat kearahnya itu. Disaat semua masih terpana dengan mata melotot, sebuah ledakan keras tiba-tiba saja terdengar dan menggetarkan seluruh lantai gedung itu tepat pada saat kepala pembunuh yang baru dipenggalnya jatuh dan menggelinding ke kaki pembunuh lain yang sepertinya sangat _shock_ dan tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Kenapa berhenti? Takut? Ayo maju saja semuanya dan kupastikan kalian akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan manusia bodoh itu!"tantang Changmin dengan suara ringan seraya tersenyum lebar meski sebenarnya pandangan matanya mulai buram dan sedikit pedih karena asap.

"Tembak dan bunuh saja dia!"teriak salah satu pembunuh yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dan sekarang kembali berusaha menyergap Changmin. "Setelah dia mati, kita pergi saja dari sini secepatnya!"usulnya yang langsung disetujui para pembunuh lain yang sekarang menatap Changmin dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

Walau sudah mulai merasa lelah, Changmin terus berusaha untuk focus pada 7 orang yang masih saja berusaha melumpuhkannya. Tinggal beberapa langkah dan dia akan mencapai tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai 9 namun para pembunuh itu malah tambah beringas. Mereka sudah membuang senjata ditangan mereka dan menggantikannya dengan pistol yang membuat Changmin harus berbalik dan langsung berlari cepat untuk bersembunyi di balik beberapa pilar yang tersebar di lantai itu.

"Kejar! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

"Kita menyebar saja! Kepung dia dan siapa pun yang melihatnya, tembak langsung!"

"Cepat cari dia! Bom didepan pintu itu bisa meledak kapan saja!"

Sambil menajamkan pandangan matanya, Changmin yang mendengar jelas semua rencana para pembunuh itu berusaha keras melihat dimana para bajingan yang sedang mengejarnya itu. Hanya ada 1 yang berdiri cukup dengan tangga dan Changmin yang tahu kesempatannya sangat kecil langsung berlari cepat kearah itu sambil melompati beberapa kardus kosong dan juga sambil menghindari tembakan yang beberapa kali hampir mengenainya.

DOR...DOR...DOR...

Kejadian itu begitu cepat dan Changmin tidak sempat lagi menghindar saat tiba-tiba saja salah satu pembunuh itu muncul menghadangnya dengan kepalan tangan yang langsung melayangkan pukulan kuat hingga mengenai kepala Changmin dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh tersungkur. Baru saja Changmin akan melompat berdiri saat sebuah tendangan kuat mengenai punggungnya dan tak butuh waktu lama sebuah peluru juga menembus lengan kirinya yang sekarang terasa seperti dibakar.

"Akan kupastikan kalian semua mati! Tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang akan hidup setelah hari ini"desis Changmin penuh amarah sambil berusaha berdiri tegak meski kepalanya terasa begitu sakit dan pandangannya mulai berkunang.

Baru saja Changmin akan kembali melawan saat salah satu pembunuh itu menyergapnya kuat dari belakang. Rasa sakit dilengannya yang baru tertembak membuat gerakannya terhambat meski dia tetap berhasil menghujamkan pedang ditangannya pada perut orang yang berusaha menahannya. "Kau pikir bisa melumpuhkanku semudah itu? Jangan pernah bermimpi!"desisnya pada pembunuh yang sontak melepaskan sergapannya dan terjatuh di lantai dengan perut yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar.

Amarah mendorong Changmin menendang kuat kepala lawannya yang langsung terlempar ke sudut ruangan, mengerang kesakitan sebelum diam tak bergerak lagi. Jika bukan karena signal komunikasinya yang terputus, Changmin yakin saat ini dia pasti sudah memenangkan pertarungan bodoh ini. Tanpa peduli pada luka tembak dilengannya yang terasa membakar, Changmin masih terus mencoba untuk melawan dan menahan serangan yang ditujukan padanya meski todongan senjata dikepalanya mau tak mau membuatnya harus menyerah.

"Ikat dia! Biarkan saja dia meledak bersama gedung ini! Pewaris sombong seperti dia harus kita biarkan mati terbakar pelan-pelan!"

Sebelum semuanya perlahan menjadi gelap dan berkabut karena satu lagi pukulan kuat benda tumpul di lehernya, Changmin merasa jika ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempatnya hampir terjatuh. " _My_ Kyu..."gumamnya dengan suara lirih seraya membayangkan wajah marah Kyuhyun sebelum semua menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Super fast up? Yeah, ini sebagai ucapan thanks karena banyaknya feed back untuk chapter sebelumnya. Reviews kalian sedikit banyak menghilangkan bad mood. Oh ya, tenang saja, pewaris kim tidak akan terluka terlalu parah koq. Yang menunggu Jaejoong diculik, itu mungkin di chapter depan ya.

Untuk yang gk suka, tutup aja matanya dan gak perlu banyak komen ini itu.

DON'T BE SILENT READER.

SEE YOU ^^


	42. THE HEIR 40 - CHAOS 2

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 40**

BUGH...PLAK...BUGH...

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu!"

Dengan penuh emosi Kyuhyun melayangkan tendangan kuat pada perut salah satu pengawal yang tanpa sengaja memotong sebuah kabel yang menyebabkan ledakan kecil terjadi di lantai 3 gedung yang sedang terbakar dihadapan mereka. Perasaan takut, marah dan khawatir yang silih berganti menyelimuti hatinya karena tidak tahu apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi pada Changmin sudah membuat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan semua perasaan simpati dan juga logikanya untuk berpikiran tenang.

Yang paling diharapkannya sekarang hanya Changmin bisa segera keluar dengan selamat dari gedung sialan yang sedang terbakar itu. Demi bisa menyelamatkan _namja_ arogan yang dicintainya melebih dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak peduli lagi siapa yang harus dia korbankan atau bunuh sekali pun.

Begitu melompat turun dari heli yang sedang terbang rendah dengan tali darurat bersama Taemin yang selalu bersamanya. Mereka langsung terjun dalam arena pertarungan yang sudah berlangsung brutal. Keterbatasan waktu mendorong Kyuhyun melupakan semua sisi adil dalam dirinya hingga lebih memilih mengunakan pistol ditangannya. Tanpa ragu dia menembak setiap pembunuh yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya, yang menyerangnya ataupun yang berusaha untuk kabur. Taemin juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk bisa secepatnya mencapai tempat dimana Kim Kai sedang berusaha mematikan bom utama yang mengunakan sandi.

"Kau sudah memastikan menteri terkutuk itu tidak bisa kabur, Chan?"tanya Kyuhyun cepat saat melihat Chansung yang sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya sambil terus menyeret seorang pembunuh bayaran yang wajahnya sudah babak belur tak berbentuk dan penuh dengan darah.

Senyum miring yang menakutkan perlahan terukir dibibir Chansung saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bukannya langsung menjawab, dengan santai _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu malah mendorong kuat pria yang dicengkramnya hingga tersungkur tepat dibawah kaki Kyuhyun yang mengenakan _boots_ bergerigi. "Tenang saja, _Evil_ Cho! Akan kupastikan kau bisa menyiksa _namja_ tua yang licik itu sesukamu nanti! Mungkin termasuk membunuh putrinya yang tak berguna itu!"serunya dengan nada riang meski sorot mata saat melirik kearah Menteri Lee yang ditahan kuat oleh Yesung dan Park Hae Jin itu terlihat begitu keji.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menyentuh Seohyun lagi! Dasar para iblis terkutuk! Neraka sekalipun tidak akan sudi menerima kalian! Lihat saja, akan kubunuh kalian!"teriak Menteri Lee yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat kedua anggota _team_ Chansung itu.

"Diam atau kupotong lidahmu!"ancaman dingin Park Hae Jin yang tangannya memegang sebilah pisau ternyata berhasil membuat Menteri Lee menutup mulutnya walau dia tetap memberontak saat diseret menuju heli.

Melihat drama singkat itu, Kyuhyun hanya mendengus malas sebelum kembali menatap pria yang terjatuh didekat kakinya. "Siapa dia? Bunuh saja jika tidak penting! Lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana cara masuk ke gedung itu! Chwang bisa mati karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap!"desisnya tajam sambil melirik kearah pintu depan dimana Kai dan Taemin sedang bekerjasama untuk menjinakkan bom sialan yang menghambat semua rencana penyelamatan mereka.

"Aku berhasil menangkap bajingan ini saat dia dan komplotannya sedang mencoba melarikan diri setelah keluar dari gedung itu dengan cara melompat."jelas Chansung seraya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu dingin. "Oh ya, asal kau tahu sisa komplotan bodoh itu sudah kukirim ke neraka!"beritahunya lagi sambil tertawa riang sementara kakinya menginjak kuat punggung tangan pembunuh yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menghindar dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Arghhh...Tanganku...Akhhh..Kumohon, lepaskan!"

Seolah dirinya tidak sedang meremukkan tangan seseorang yang terus memohon ampun padanya, Chansung kembali bicara dengan nada santai. "Mungkin kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya?"Seringai penuh arti dilayangkan putra Menteri Hwang itu pada Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai membungkuk kearah pembunuh yang merintih kesakitan karena _boots_ Chansung sekarang beralih menginjak kuat perutnya.

Tanpa diduga Chansung atau pun pengawal yang sedang mengeliling mereka, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah menembakkan pistol ditangannya pada kaki pembunuh yang langsung menggeram kesakitan. "Apa Changmin masih ada didalam sana?"tanyanya dengan suara sedingin es. "Buat dirimu berguna atau peluru di senjataku akan menghancurkan otakmu sekarang juga!"ancaman kejam itu meluncur ringan dari bibir Kyuhyun yang menyeringai .

"Akhhh..Jangan bunuh aku! Dia...Dia tertembak tapi kurasa masih hidup! Ughh..."erang pembunuh itu keras saat Kyuhyun menghantam kuat rahangnya hingga darah menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Tatapan membunuh dari _namja_ yang sedang menodongkan pistol di kepalanya mulai membuatnya menyesal menerima pekerjaan ini. "Kami mengikatnya. Aku tidak ingat lantai berapa karena semua penuh asap...Tolong biarkan aku pergi! Aku akan..."

DOR DOR...

Pembunuh bayaran itu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya karena Kyuhyun yang diliputi amarah dan ketakutan pekat sudah menembakkan pistolnya tepat dikepala pria asing itu. Chansung yang melihat tindakan sadis itu hanya berdehem kecil sedangkan hampir seluruh pengawal sang jenderal yang sedang memborgol beberapa pembunuh yang masih hidup, terdiam termasuk Park Yoochun yang sekarang menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi kecurigaan.

"Aku yang akan masuk kesana!"

Mendengar keputusan sahabatnya yang sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih itu, Taemin yang sedang membantu Kai sontak melotot tidak percaya. Tanpa peduli pada Kai yang berusaha mencegahnya, ahli sandi itu sudah berlari cepat kearah Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka baru tiba, Kyuhyun juga langsung terjun di arena pertarungan untuk membantu Chansung dan yang lainnya melumpuhkan para pembunuh itu. Sahabatnya pasti sudah merasa sangat lelah dan Taemin tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam gedung yang sedang terbakar itu..

"Kau tidak boleh masuk kesana, Kyu! Itu sangat berbahaya!"cegah Taemin langsung seraya menatap tajam pada Chansung yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Gedung itu sedang terbakar, dipenuhi bom yang siap meledak dan juga asap yang pasti akan menghambat pergerakanmu!" tanpa peduli pada sikap dingin Kyuhyun padanya, Taemin mencekal kuat lengan sahabatnya sambil meneriakkan alasan kenapa dia tidak setuju Kyuhyun masuk untuk mencari Kim Changmin yang masih terjebak didalam sana.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkah, Taemin segera mengejarnya. "Lagipula tak lama lagi, aku yakin Yoochun _hyung_ dan _team_ -nya pasti bisa memadamkan api itu! Kita hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi!"tambahnya lagi walau sebenarnya Taemin juga tidak yakin api itu akan segera padam.

Tanpa peduli Taemin akan mungkin tersinggung, Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan sahabatnya itu dan melayangkan tatapan sedingin es pada _namja_ berparas menawan itu. "Diam dan tutup mulutmu,Taem!"bentaknya kasar sebelum menghela nafas frustasi. "Jangan mencoba menghalangiku untuk masuk ke gedung itu!"desisnya lagi dengan nada tajam sambil merebut senapan panjang salah satu pengawal yang terus mengikutinya.

"Hwang Chansung! Jangan diam saja! Kau sudah lupa perintah Changmin pada kita?"herdik Taemin yang mulai merasa panic sambil mendelik garang pada pengawal kepercayaan Changmin yang malah berdiri diam seperti orang bodoh.

Perang batin sedang terjadi dalam diri Chansung yang berada diantara 2 pilihan, menuruti perintah Changmin atau perintah sang jenderal yang pasti sedang memantau mereka dari _mansion_ Kim. "Biarkan saja Kyuhyun masuk. Aku sendiri yang akan menemaninya!"putus Chansung akhirnya dengan nada datar.

Keputusan Chansung yang terlihat penuh keringat dan sedikit kotor dengan bau darah yang menyelimuti tubuh besarnya itu membuat Taemin terdiam sesaat sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan sibuk mengamati cetak biru gedung kosong itu. Dia hanya mendengus malas saat melihat amukan Taemin pada Chansung yang terlihat frustasi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada semua tatapan aneh yang sejak tadi dilayangkan Park Yoochun atau pun para pengawal sang jenderal padanya.

"Yak, Hwang bodoh! Kau sudah siap dibunuh Changmin? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sampai terluka lagi? Kita semua akan mati!"jeritnya lantang sambil mendorong kuat dada bidang Chansung dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak lupa itu!"sahut Chansung cepat dengan tatapan dingin seraya mulai memasukkan sejumlah peluru pada saku celana dan juga jaket yang dikenakannya. "Sekarang diam dan bantu Kai untuk segera menon-aktifkan semua bom sialan itu! Buktikan saja kau itu ahli sandi terbaik yang dipilih Changmin!"perintahnya kasar pada Taemin yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus gusar karena mau tak mau dia memang harus patuh pada perintah Chansung.

.

.

Hawa panas yang terasa membakar kulitnya membuat Changmin perlahan mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Bagian belakang kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdenyut hebat setiap kali dia mencoba untuk bergerak, dan saat Changmin ingin mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat, dia baru sadar jika kedua tangannya juga sedang terikat kuat. Ternyata para pembunuh yang diyakininya adalah anak buah Petrova itu memang hanya sekumpulan pengecut yang tidak punya nyali untuk bertarung secara jantan.

"Dasar bajingan terkutuk! Akan kubunuh mereka semua! Berani sekali mereka mengikatku di kursi seperti orang bodoh!"desisnya penuh amarah saat mengingat kembali semua yang sudah dilakukan komplotan pembunuh bayaran yang pasti sudah melarikan diri itu padanya.

Beberapa kali Changmin meringis kesakitan dan tubuhnya juga sudah dibanjiri keringat saat dia terus berusaha keras melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. Setiap usahanya hanya membuat luka tembak dilengannya kembali mengeluarkan darah segar. Pandangan matanya kembali terasa mengabur dan pikirannya juga mulai berkabut karena hawa panas atau mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu banyak menghirup asap dari gedung yang sedang terbakar ini.

"Sial! Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus bisa keluar!" Changmin menggeram marah dengan bibir terkatup rapat karena menahan sakit. Nafasnya juga mulai sedikit tersenggal karena asap yang menyelimuti ruangan tempatnya terikat terasa semakin pekat dan membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali.

Selama beberapa detik Changmin memejamkan mata sekaligus menenangkan dirinya. "Aku harus bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit ini dan keluar secepatnya jika tidak mau mati terbakar!"erangnya kasar seraya memilih membayangkan seraut wajah manis yang saat ini pasti sudah merasa sangat ketakutan atau marah karena dia belum juga keluar dari gedung yang kemungkinan akan segera meledak ini.

Membayangkan Kyuhyun yang marah dan pasti memaksa untuk datang ke tempat ini untuk menyelamatkannya membuat darah dalam tubuh Changmin seperti memanas. Dia tidak ingin _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu datang ke tempat ini dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Changmin juga menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat saat bayangan Kyuhyun yang sedang terluka melintas dibenaknya.

Dengan penuh tekad Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang selalu berpikiran dingin ini menghembuskan nafas beratnya, mengacuhkan rasa terbakar dilengannya dan memilih focus pada tujuan utamanya melakukan semua ini. Memikirkan masa depan yang direncanakannya bersama Kyuhyun memang selalu bisa membuat Changmin merasa tenang dan kuat secara bersamaan, dia kembali berusaha membuka ikatan rumit pada tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

" _Shit_! Pasti mereka juga yang sudah merusak _earpiece_ itu!"raung Changmin saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat benda kecil yang tadinya terpasang ditelinganya sekarang terletak tak jauh dari kakinya dalam keadaan hancur.

60..59..58..57..56...55...

Seraya mengabaikan dulu kemarahannya, Changmin mulai menghitung dalam hati sambil menguraikan simpul yang mengikat tangannya sekaligus berusaha menentukan waktu yang diperlukannya untuk mencapai atap gedung. Dia yakin sekali bagian bawah gedung berlantai 15 telah menjadi lautan api dan tidak mungkin dilewatinya. Setiap detik yang dilaluinya ditempat ini hanya menambah daftar makiannya pada Menteri Lee dan semua sekutunya.

Begitu keluar dari gedung ini, hal pertama yang akan dilakukan Changmin adalah memburu menteri sialan itu, menyiksanya hingga memohon ampun sebelum mencincangnya menjadi serpihan kecil. Dia juga bersumpah akan membunuh Choi Minho yang selalu ingin merebut Kyuhyun darinya itu tepat didepan mata ayahnya yang pengkhianat!

" _Yes_! Mereka memang bodoh jika berpikir simpul ini bisa menghentikanku!"desis Changmin dingin sebelum perlahan menyeringai puas saat tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya pada akhirnya berhasil dilepaskannya. Sekarang dia hanya tinggal melepaskan sisa tali yang masih mengikat kakinya.

Baru saja Changmin mulai membuka ikatan dikakinya saat telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki yang sedang berlari cepat mendekati tempatnya disekap. Tergesa dengan jemari yang licin karena darah dan keringat Changmin membuka semua tali sialan itu walau lengannya mulai mati rasa dan dia juga sudah merasa teramat lelah karena semua usahanya. Begitu ikatan itu sudah terlepas, perlahan Changmin berdiri dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku!"geramnya pelan seraya mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, mengerang kecil karena sakit dilengannya sebelum matanya mulai menatap kesekeliling ruangan, mencari senjata yang mungkin bisa digunakannya untuk menghadapi siapa pun yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

Baru saja Changmin akan melangkah ke sudut ruangan dimana samar-samar dia melihat sebuah tongkat _baseball_ tergeletak saat tubuhnya diterjang kuat dari arah depan dan membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan Changmin yang tidak terluka sudah terangkat untuk meninju sosok yang sekarang memeluknya begitu erat saat aroma yang sangat familiar itu tercium olehnya diantara bau asap yang memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Seraya mengabaikan panas dan keringat yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berlari semakin cepat menaiki puluhan anak tangga tanpa peduli pada nafasnya yang sudah berderu dibalik masker penahan asap yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kacamata _infrared_ yang sedang dipakainya juga membantu Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas diantara kepulan asap dan api yang mulai melahap sisi-sisi gedung kosong yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

" _Kau ada dimana Chwang? Ya Tuhan, Kumohon jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada namja keras kepala yang sangat kucintai itu."_ Kyuhyun terus berdoa tanpa henti dalam hati. Begitu masuk dalam gedung ini, dia memang langsung mengusulkan agar Chansung dan yang lainnya berpencar agar mereka bisa lebih cepat menemukan Changmin yang entah disekap di lantai berapa dalam gedung kosong ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun memegang erat senapan besar yang setengah pelurunya telah habis untuk membunuh para pembunuh bayaran yang ternyata masih bersembunyi disekitar gedung ini dan tadi sempat mencoba menghalanginya dan juga Chansung untuk masuk. Sambil terus berlari cepat menelusuri setiap lantai dengan waspada, telinga Kyuhyun tetap siaga mendengar semua laporan yang disampaikan oleh anggota _team_ yang terlibat dalam misi penyelamatan sang Pewaris Kim ini.

Suara-suara kasar dan cepat Park Yoochun, Chansung, Lee Joon dan juga Taemin yang terdengar khawatir bergantian memenuhi kepalanya. Kyuhyun sudah menyusuri hampir semua lantai digedung terkutuk ini yang menjadi bagiannya namun Pewaris Kim sialan yang sudah bersumpah akan selalu hidup untuknya itu belum juga bisa ditemukannya. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun mulai memaki dan bersumpah akan menampar wajah sombong _namja_ menyebalkan yang selalu bercinta habis-habisan dengannya sambil tersenyum puas layaknya seoarang iblis mesum itu.

" _ **Sensor panas tidak berfungsi karena api sudah mengacaukan sistem kita!"**_

" _ **Kamera dan earpiece yang digunakan Changmin juga tidak terkoneksi lagi..."**_

" _ **Sang jenderal sudah memberi ultimatum! Kalian tidak boleh keluar dari gedung itu tanpa membawa Pewaris Kim!"**_ sela Park Yoochun tiba-tiba dengan suara dingin dalam saluran komunikasi yang biasanya hanya digunakan anggota _team_ yang dipimpin Chansung.

" _ **Kau sudah gila, Yoochun hyung? Bom ini akan meledak dalam 10 menit! Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan perintah sesat itu?"**_ suara marah Taemin yang sekarang terdengar memenuhi telinga Kyuhyun saat dia sedang meneliti satu persatu ruangan di lantai 11 yang baru saja dicapainya seraya mengabaikan nafasnya yang sedikit tersenggal karena panas.

" _ **Itu tugasmu dan Kai! Matikan bom itu secepatnya! Pakai saja semua keahlian kalian yang hebat itu! Buktikan jika kalian berguna!"**_ sergah Park Yoochun lagi dengan suara yang tak kalah tajamnya dan penuh otoriter.

Sambil berusaha mengabaikan pertengkaran yang pasti akan terjadi, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dalam ruangan lain yang juga dipenuhi asap dan api yang mulai menjilat dindingnya yang berwarna kusam _ **. "Kyu, dengarkan aku...Jika dalam waktu 3 menit kau tidak bisa menemukan Changmin maka segera ke lantai paling atas dan lakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi!"**_ beritahu Taemin yang sepertinya memilih mengacuhkan kemarahan berbalut ancaman Park Yoochun tadi.

" _ **Tutup mulutmu itu, Lee Taemin! Aku yang menjadi komando dan sudah kuputuskan, kita memang tidak akan keluar dari gedung ini jika belum bisa menemukan Changmin! Yang berani melanggar perintahku, bersiaplah untuk mati!"**_ suara berat Chansung yang sarat dengan amarah dan ancaman kejam akhirnya terdengar dan langsung menciptakan keheningan dalam saluran komunikasi mereka.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun yang setuju dengan keputusan Chansung menghela nafas sebelum bicara dengan nada sedatar mungkin seraya berharap Taemin tidak mengamuk. _**"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Hwang! Kita tidak akan pergi sebelum aku bisa menemukan si iblis bodoh yang arogan itu!"**_ usai mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar jelas makian kasar yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

" _Kau sudah bersumpah, maut sekali pun tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita, Chwang! Jadi, sekarang kuharap kau akan menepati semua janjimu itu padaku! Lihat saja, akan kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri jika kau berani meninggalkanku sendirian menghadapi semua masalah yang sudah kau ciptakan ini!_ " Kyuhyun terus merutuk Changmin dalam hati tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya yang mulai terasa berat.

Asap tebal dan juga tumpukan rongsokan itu benar-benar menghalangi jarak pandangan mata Kyuhyun, hatinya terus berdoa dan berharap agar _namja_ arogan berwajah dingin yang sangat dicintainya itu mampu bertahan sebentar lagi. Tanpa sengaja, ditengah perasaan khawatir yang terus merajam keyakinannya dan juga suara anggota _team_ yang terus memenuhi kepalanya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara khas yang sedang memaki kesal. Suara yang akan selalu dikenalinya walau berada diantara ribuan suara lainnya.

Dengan panic dan jantung yang mulai berdegub kencang penuh harapan, Kyuhyun berusaha mencari darimana suara itu berasal hingga dia memasuki sebuah ruangan dan matanya menangkap bayangan sosok jangkung yang terlihat sedang membuka ikatan dikaki jenjang yang berbalut sepatu _boots_ itu. Senyum lega dan bahagia perlahan terukir dibibir merah Kyuhyun sebelum dia mulai berlari cepat untuk mencapai tempat dimana Changmin sedang berdiri seraya mengerang pelan.

"Kupikir akan menemukan mayatmu saja!"

Satu isakan kecil akhirnya lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun yang bergetar saat dia memeluk erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Changmin yang terasa hangat dan basah oleh keringat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau darah di sekujur tubuh jangkung Changmin yang sudah membalas pelukannya namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Yang terpenting baginya adalah saat ini Changmin masih hidup dan bersamanya!

.

.

"Sial! Tadi Chansung berhasil menangkap Menteri bodoh itu. Sekarang sepertinya mereka juga sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Changmin! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, _appa_?"

" _ **Kau memang tak berguna! Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki putra sebodoh dirimu?"**_

Teriakan kasar dan penuh kemarahan tuan Choi itu membuat rahang Minho mengetat walau dia berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas setiap ucapan yang sudah menggores hatinya itu. Belum saatnya dia melawan kekuasaan sang _appa_ karena Minho masih membutuhkan bantuan _appa_ -nya yang sangat licik itu untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun dengan cara apapun!

"Maaf, _appa._ Aku bersumpah akan menebus semua kegagalanku ini. Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Selama beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan sebelum Minho mendengar tuan Choi mendesiskan perintahnya dengan suara dingin. _**"Lakukan rencana kedua jika begitu, kembali ke mansion dan culik Kim Jaejoong yang pasti berada disana. Jika kau tidak bisa masuk karena sensor sialan yang mereka pasang maka pancing saja agar putra bungsu Jenderal Kim itu keluar!"**_

"Kau salah besar kali ini, _appa_."sahut Minho sambil tersenyum penuh arti saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok ramping berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang mengendap-endap pelan menuju bagian belakang gedung kosong yang akan meledak itu. "Kim Jaejoong tidak berada di _mansion_ tapi dia ada disini dan aku akan menangkapnya!" tanpa menunggu reaksi sang _appa,_ Minho segera mematikan ponselnya dan meraih senjatanya.

Kesempatan Minho untuk merebut kembali Kyuhyun dari tangan si brengsek Kim Changmin sekarang hanya 1 dan dia harus memanfaatkannya dnegan baik. Minho akan menculik Jaejoong dan meminta agar Changmin menyerahkan Kyuhyun padanya jika ingin adik tersayangnya kembali dengan selamat. Persetan dengan semua rencana besar ayahnya yang ingin merebut Korut dari tangan Jenderal Kim! Semua itu bukan urusannya!

" _Aku akan menculik Jaejoong dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Petrova agar bisa ditukar dengan Kyuhyun! Setelah Kyuhyun aman bersamaku, kami akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari negera yang penuh dengan aturan kaku ini!"_ gumam Minho dalam hati sembari tersenyum lebar kala membayangkan semua yang akan dilakukannya jika Kyuhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

Saat Minho sudah berada dibelakang Jaejoong, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ternyata remaja itu memegang sebuah pistol ditangannya, perlahan Minho membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya sebelum tangannya terulur untuk menepuk ringan bahu remaja yang langsung berbalik cepat dan melompat mundur menjauhinya. Dalam sedetik Kim Jaejoong yang berparas menawan itu sudah siap untuk menyerangnya sambil menodongkan pistol kearah jantungnya.

"Kau! Kenapa ada disini?"tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada Choi Minho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Signal waspada dalam diri Jaejoong menjerit kuat saat dia mengenali siapa _namja_ yang sedang memegang senapan ini. "Jangan mendekat atau akan kuledakkan kepalamu itu, Minho- _ssi_!"ancam Jaejoong langsung saat dilihatnya Minho mendadak tersenyum ramah padanya sambil berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

Dalam hati Minho merutuki kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk melawan Jaejoong jika remaja itu menyerangnya. Satu-satunya cara agar Jaejoong percaya padanya adalah dengan bersikap layaknya sepupu tiri yang baik hati. "Jangan takut, sepupu. Aku ini juga salah satu pengawal Changmin dan tadi Chansung sendiri yang memintaku untuk melindungimu selama Kyuhyun pergi membantu yang lainnya."

Sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya, Minho berbohong dengan lancar seraya membuang senapannya agar Kim Jaejoong percaya padanya. "Sekarang situasi sudah aman dan terkendali. Sang jenderal memerintahkanku untuk membawamu kembali ke _mansion_ Kim!"ujar Minho lagi masih dengan senyum tulus walau dia bisa melihat kilau kecurigaan dalam bola mata si bungsu Kim yang sedang menatap penuh selidik padanya.

" _Mau bermain denganku ternyata. Ck, akan kupastikan kau yang masuk dalam perangkapmu sendiri!"_ desis Jaejoong kesal dalam hati seraya dengan mudah mengubah raut curiga diwajahnya menjadi senyum polos andalannya.

Jika dia bisa dengan mudah menyusup ke dalam helicopter yang membawa Chansung dan Kyuhyun ke tempat ini tanpa ketahuan, maka bukan hal yang susah untuk Jaejoong mencuri dengar semua pembicaraan _team_ yang dipimpin Chansung melalui _earpiece_ kecil yang juga terpasang ditelinganya. Dia tahu _hyung_ -nya itu pasti akan selamat karena Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya sudah masuk ke dalam gedung itu untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Percayalah, Joongie. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

Melihat Minho yang terus pura-pura bersikap ramah untuk mengelabuhinya membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tahu putra pengkhianat ini adalah _namja_ yang selama ini berusaha untuk mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun dari Changmin. Mungkin dia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyingkirkan orang yang sangat berpotensi menghancurkan hubungan _hyung_ dan pengawal kesayangannya. Jika rencananya berhasil, mungkin saja nanti sang jenderal juga bisa mengunakan Choi junior ini untuk membuat tuan Choi menyerah!

"Baiklah, ayo pergi. Kita tidak boleh membuat sang jenderal menunggu, bukan?"

Dalam hati Jaejoong sudah menyeringai kecil saat melihat kebingungan dimata Choi Minho yang berkilat aneh saat menatapnya. Mungkin sekarang Minho sedang bersorak dalam hati karena berpikir sudah berhasil menipunya namun sayang, sepupu tirinya ini tidak tahu jika semua _team_ Chansung mengenakan pin berwarna hijau di lengan seragam mereka. Lagipula Jaejoong juga yakin sekali _hyung_ -nya tidak akan pernah sudi memilih _namja_ Choi ini menjadi salah satu pengawalnya!

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks banget untuk semua review yang benar-benar memberi ide sekaligus semangat. Lagi malas cuap-cuap karena gw lagi patah hati (oppa SJK tiba-tiba aja mau nikah, tega banget ya hiks..)

Untuk pertanyaan ini bakal sampai chapter berapa, gw gak ngitung sih tapi yang pasti uda hampir selesai untuk versi cetaknya.

PS : AA gw terhenti ditengah jalan pas dengar berita Song song couple yang terlalu mendadak hingga hampir gk bisa dipercaya itu. Buyar deh semua imajinasi sweet gw tentang pangeran kim dan kaisar jung. So, senin depan baru gw post ya.


	43. THE HEIR 41 - Announcement

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 41**

"Kupikir akan menemukan mayatmu saja!"

Ejekan tajam bernada jahil dari suara khas yang hampir sepanjang hidup menemaninya ini membuat Changmin sedikit tersentak sebelum matanya menatap langsung pada sepasang mata indah yang terlindung kacamata khusus itu. Kedua tangannya refleks memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam khas tentara rahasia Korut. Dengan rakus Changmin juga menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh tunangannya itu yang membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa sakit dan lelah yang sedang mendera tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan Chwang. Dia baik-baik saja!" suara tegas Kyuhyun yang sedang memberi laporan sambil tersenyum lebar padanya itu membuat Changmin harus menahan sebentar perasaan marah dan khawatir yang mendadak sudah bergumul dalam hatinya.

Perlahan Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, mengusak sayang rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang terasa lembab karena keringat sebelum melepaskan dan mematikan _earpiece_ yang tadinya masih terpasang ditelinga Kyuhyun. Setelah menghela nafas kecil, dia mulai bicara dengan tangan yang sekarang merengkuh lembut bahu ramping Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah bersandar padanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Kyu? Bagaimana jika kau terluka lagi? Aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahayakan dirimu sendiri apapun yang terjadi?"tanya Changmin dengan suara marah yang ditahannya setelah mengurai pelukan mereka dan sekarang beralih menangkup lembut wajah manis Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak mengenakan masker dan kacamata _infrared_.

Hati Changmin yang sedang dipenuhi amarah sedikit berdebar saat melihat Kyuhyun malah melengkungkan bibir merahnya hingga membentuk seringai menyebalkan yang selalu disukai Changmin itu. Jika saja saat ini mereka tidak sedang berada didalam gedung yang terbakar dan mungkin akan segera meledak, Changmin pasti tidak akan ragu untuk menarik Kyuhyun kembali dalam pelukannya. Setelah itu dia akan mencium kuat bibir menggoda itu hingga tunangannya yang pembangkang ini mengerang keras dan memohon padanya untuk tidak pernah berhenti.

Bukannya takut pada kemarahan yang seperti menguar dari seluruh tubuh Changmin, kedua mata Kyuhyun malah lebih sibuk menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh jangkung itu. Tangannya menyentuh pelan luka tembak dilengan Changmin yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah meski tidak terlalu banyak. Meraba beberapa memar yang juga sudah menghiasi wajah tampan Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang arogan itu sebelum tiba-tiba berjinjit dan mengecup pelan sudut bibir Changmin yang terlihat memar dan mulai membiru.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan tetap duduk diam di _mansion_ Kim dan melihatmu yang sedang berjuang sendirian melawan para pembunuh sialan itu mati terbakar? Jangan bodoh!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu sinis meski sekilas ketakutan dimatanya sudah melukiskan semua yang dirasakannya dan itu membuat Changmin mengecup kuat pipi _namja_ yang akan selalu menjadi penguasa dihatinya.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi, _My_ Kyu. Apalagi jika aku sampai harus kehilangan dirimu. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan itu terjadi! Cukup sekali kau membuatku merasa ketakutan..."

Kecupan dan juga kata-kata tulus itu mendorong Kyuhyun memeluk erat lengan Changmin meski tunangannya itu mungkin akan merasa kesakitan,"Aku juga selalu merasakan hal yang sama, Chwang! Bagiku, keselamatanmu lebih penting daripada apapun! Jika sesuatu sampai terjadi padamu, mungkin aku juga akan mati! Jadi, jangan marah padaku, iblis Kim! Aku takut sekali saat melihat kau bertarung sendirian melawan mereka semua!" tanpa peduli jika dirinya terdengar begitu pengecut dan menyedihkan, Kyuhyun mengungkapkan semua yang tadi dirasakannya sambil meremas kuat jemari Changmin yang sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

Perasaan yang sama juga dirasakan Changmin dan itu membuatnya merengkuh cepat kepala Kyuhyun sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang terasa begitu intens dan penuh tuntutan. Changmin melumat kasar, menggigit pelan sebelum mengisap kuat bibir Kyuhyun yang selalu terasa manis baginya. Tanpa peduli pada hawa panas gedung yang sedang terbakar atau pun pada asap tebal yang membuat mereka susah bernafas, Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun semakin kuat.

"Buka mulutmu, Kyunnie!"perintah Changmin tajam dan sedikit memaksa agar _namja_ keras kepala yang sedang menjilat dan mengisap nakal bibir bawahnya mau membuka lebar mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Changmin menikmati rasa panas membara yang tidak pernah dilupakannya. "Tempat ini berbahaya! Kau sedang cari mati, _Evil_ Cho?"Bentaknya dengan suara yang sarat kekhawatiran setelah tautan bibir mereka akhirnya terlepas walau Kyuhyun yang nafasnya masih tersenggal tetap memeluk kuat lehernya.

"Jika bersamamu, aku tidak pernah takut mati! Lagipula kau pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian jika harus pergi ke neraka sendirian!"

Jawaban asal Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar padanya itu membuat Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi,"Kita harus pergi sekarang!"putusnya seraya kembali melumat kasar bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah mencibirnya sekali lagi. "Gedung ini akan meledak! Waktu kita tidak banyak. Katakan pada semua pengawal yang masuk bersamamu untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini!"perintah Changmin dingin sementara tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan kiri tunangannya yang tidak sedang memegang senapan.

"Ck, sudah kembali bersikap arogan ternyata! Kau tidak seru, Pewaris Kim!"gerutu Kyuhyun malas namun dengan senyum bahagia sebelum kembali menghidupkan _earpiece_ nya dan meneruskan perintah Changmin tadi pada Chansung dan yang lainnya yang mungkin masih berada didalam gedung ini.

.

.

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang juga lakukan rencana kedua kita!"

Tawa kemenangan dan penuh kepuasan keluar dari mulut tuan Choi sesaat setelah dia mematikan ponselnya. Kabar yang baru diberikan putranya sungguh membuat dirinya ingin mengangkat gelas dan bersulang. Minho berhasil menculik putra kesayangan sang jenderal, si bungsu Kim Jaejoong yang selalu disebut permata Korut. Jadi, walaupun para pembunuh yang dibayarnya sudah gagal membunuh Pewaris Kim yang arogan itu namun sekarang mereka punya senjata yang lebih hebat untuk mengancam sang jenderal.

"Aku yakin tak lama lagi kekuasaan Negara ini pasti akan jatuh ke tanganku!" Tuan Choi terkekeh puas saat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada remaja berparas rupawan yang menjadi kelemahan terbesar Jenderal Kim yang sombong itu. "Mungkin dia akan kujadikan sebagai budak atau lebih lagi dijual?"timbangnya sambil menyeringai keji.

DOR...DOR...BRAKKKK...

Beberapa kali bunyi tembakan yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar, suara pintu yang didobrak dengan kasar dan kemudian diikuti juga dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang berlari menuju ke ruang kerjanya membuat tuan Choi sedikit terkejut dan tergesa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dia tidak merasa sedang menunggu siapa pun dan tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menerobos kediamannya karena seluruh bagian rumah ini dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal dan sejumlah pembunuh bayaran terlatih.

BRAKKK...PRAKK...

Baru saja tuan Choi akan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerjanya untuk memeriksa apa yang sedang terjadi saat pintu ruang kerjanya didobrak dengan kasar dari luar dan sekarang hancur berantakan. Serpihan kayu yang hancur itu terjatuh tak jauh dari kakinya dan membuat tuan Choi tersentak hingga tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Ketakutan mulai memenuhi dirinya saat dia melihat dihadapannya sudah berdiri puluhan _namja_ dengan pakaian serba hitam yang membawa senjata berbahaya ditangan mereka.

"Siapa kalian? Berani sekali kalian masuk ke rumahku!"teriaknya marah seraya berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresi berang diwajahnya. Panik membuat tangan tuan Choi yang berkeringat sudah gemetar hebat saat dia berusaha mengambil ponsel yang terletak diatas meja kerjanya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, TOP bisa melihat ketakutan dimata tuan Choi yang terus melihat ke balik punggungnya. Mungkin _namja_ paro baya itu sedang berharap para pengawalnya akan muncul. "Berharap para pengawalmu datang dan membunuh kami?"tanyanya sebelum terkekeh kecil yang membuat para anak buahnya sontak ikut tertawa. "Sayang sekali, semua pengawal dan pembunuh bayaranmu sudah menjadi mayat! Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan membantumu sekarang, Choi Min Young. Tangkap dia!"perintah TOP sambil membuka penutup wajahnya dan menyeringai dingin pada tuan Choi yang terlihat sangat terkejut karena mengenali siapa dirinya.

"Jangan berani mendekatiku! Apa kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?"bentak tuan Choi yang sedang murka sambil berlari ke sudut ruang untuk menghindari anak buah TOP yang sudah mengepungnya. "Aku ini adalah saudara dari sang jenderal! Akan kupastikan dia menyiksa kalian semua dengan kejam sebelum menjatuhkan hukuman mati jika kalian berani menyentuhku!"ancamnya dengan suara melengking.

Dahi TOP sedikit mengerut sebelum tawanya meledak karena mendengar ancaman yang sangat menggelikan itu. "Kita semua akan dihukum mati. Kalian dengar itu? Mungkin tuan Choi yang terhormat ini sudah mulai gila!"ujarnya dengan nada prihatin seraya memasang ekspresi menyesal yang membuat Taeyang tergelak keras karena ternyata _hyung-_ nya yang kaku punya selera humor yang aneh.

"Menteri Choi pasti akan menangis darah jika tahu putra kebanggaannya ditembak sampai mati! Belum lagi seluruh keluarga Choi pasti akan diasingkan!"tambah tuan Choi lagi seolah tidak mendengar ucapan sarkasme tajamm _namja_ muda dihadapannya.

Tangan tuan Choi melempar semua barang yang bisa diraihnya kearah beberapa _namja_ yang terus melangkah mendekatinya. Keringat dingin juga sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya sudah gemetar namun dia tak mampu bergerak untuk lari. Jantung tuan Choi seperti berhenti berdetak saat melihat sorot kejam dan seringai keji dibibir Choi Seung Hyun yang mata terus melayangkan tatapan meremehkan padanya.

" _Sepertinya Young Woon sudah tahu tentang kudeta yang kurencanakan. Ya Tuhan, aku harus segera memberi peringatan pada Minho. Dia harus segera pergi dan tidak boleh sampai tertangkap karena dia harus melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanku_!"batin tuan Choi sambil memberontak hebat saat salah satu anak buah TOP berusaha menahan tangannya.

Jengah melihat perlawanan tuan Choi membuat TOP yang sudah kehilangan rasa sabarnya mendengus keras. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk semua drama ini karena sang jenderal pasti sudah menunggu laporan darinya. "Buang waktuku saja!"desisnya malas seraya melepaskan pemicu pada pistol ditangannya.

Tanpa peduli lagi pada semua ancaman keji yang terus keluar dari mulut sombong tuan Choi yang membanggakan statusnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga sang jenderal, TOP langsung mengangkat pistolnya dan menembak kaki kanan _namja_ paro baya itu. Salah satu pengawal yang datang bersamanya juga segera menembakan jarum berisi cairan bius dan membuat Choi Min Young yang sedang menjerit kesakitan langsung terjatuh tak berdaya di lantai.

"Seret dia! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama ditempat ini!"seru TOP dingin setelah memastikan jika si licik tuan Choi sudah benar-benar tertidur dan mungkin tidak akan terbangun sebelum mereka tiba di penjara bawah tanah _mansion_ Kim yang sudah menunggunya.

Langkah kaki TOP berhenti tiba-tiba saat sudah hampir mencapai pintu depan kediaman tuan Choi yang sudah menjadi kuburan massal para pengawal _namja_ tua itu. "Taeyang, aku ingin kau bakar seluruh rumah ini setelah kau mengambil semua bukti yang mungkin kita perlukan!"perintahnya sambil menepuk ringan bahu Taeyang yang hanya mengangguk acuh tanpa bertanya.

"Akan segera kukerjakan, _hyung_!"

.

.

Helicopter raksasa berlambang ular yang dikendalikan Richard sudah mulai mengudara meninggalkan lokasi gedung kosong yang saat ini hanya tinggal puing karena Changmin dengan dingin memutuskan untuk meledakkan seluruh tempat itu. Pewaris muda berwajah dingin itu bahkan memerintahkan _team_ -nya untuk memasukkan kembali semua pembunuh bayaran yang sekarat ke dalam gedung yang akan segera diledakkan Kim Kai itu walau Park Yoochun menentang keras keputusannya. Menurut ajudan kepercayaan sang jenderal, keputusan yang diambil Changmin itu terlalu kejam dan sadis.

Dalam sekejab halaman gedung kosong yang pekat dengan aroma darah itu dipenuhi raungan kemarahan maupun jeritan histeris para pembunuh bayaran yang meminta pengampunan darinya. Beberapa dari mereka yang hanya terluka namun sudah ditangkap dan diborgol, hanya mampu melayangkan tatapan penuh dendam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun karena Changmin sudah mengancam jika ada yang berani melawan perintahnya maka mereka juga akan mengalami hal yang sama.

"Apa dosa jika aku merasa sangat senang melihat mereka semua mati?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya dan sedang memeluk erat lengannya yang tidak terluka itu membuat Changmin segera mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari kobaran api dibawahnya. Sambil mengukir senyum lembut yang membuat sebagian anggota _team_ -nya melongo tidak percaya, Changmin mengulurkan jemarinya untuk membelai wajah manis _namja_ pemberani dan keras kepala yang selalu membuatnya merasa harus menjadi sosok yang terkuat dan tidak boleh terkalahkan.

Demi bisa bersama _namja_ yang sudah merebut seluruh perhatiannya ini selamanya, Changmin bukan hanya rela mengorbankan nyawanya, dia bahkan rela jika harus berjalan diatas bara api dosa yang mungkin akan membakarnya saat di neraka nanti.

"Tentu saja tidak, _baby_! Mereka semua memang pantas mati! Bukankah semuanya adil dalam perang dan cinta?"sahut Changmin pelan dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit menggoda walau sepasang mata gelap Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu berkilat tajam saat membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang sedang mencengkram kuat mantel hitam yang dikenakannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri membuat darah dalam tubuh Changmin memanas. Seraya membuang semua kewarasannya, perlahan _namja_ berwajah setampan iblis itu mulai menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk memangut lembut bibir merah Kyuhyun tanpa peduli jika tindakannya yang frontal bisa dan mungkin sedang diperhatikan oleh semua anak buahnya. Dengan tangannya, Changmin menahan kuat kepala Kyuhyun yang bergerak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dia bisa merasakan jika saat ini jantung Kyuhyun berdegub sama cepatnya dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun, _My_ Kyu. Semua akan baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu kautakutkan. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tetap percaya padaku!" Changmin bergumam dengan suara tegas seraya memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saat mereka sedang berusaha mencapai lantai 15 gedung kosong itu untuk menyelamatkan diri, Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi di _mansion_. Tentang kecurigaannya jika sang jenderal mungkin sudah tahu mengenai hubungan mereka dan juga tentang sang jenderal yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya setelah semua masalah ditempat ini selesai. Mendengarnya membuat Changmin khawatir walau dia tidak menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun yang pasti sedang merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih.

Jika benar sang jenderal sudah tahu tentang hubungan terlarang mereka maka Changmin harus segera menyusun rencana lain karena mungkin saja _appa_ -nya yang selalu tak terduga itu akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Seraya tersenyum lebar dalam hati karena Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciumannya, Changmin memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan _namja_ pembangkang yang akan selalu menjadi poros hidupnya ini didepan anggota _team_ -nya. _"Jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, maka mau tak mau mereka juga harus melindungi Kyuhyun sebagai bukti kesetiaan padaku. Jadi, jika sesuatu diluar dugaanku terjadi, salah satu dari mereka bisa segera membawa Kyuhyun pergi agar appa tidak bisa menyentuhnya!",_ pikir Changmin dalam hati sementara jemarinya mengusap sedikit saliva yang mengotori dagu Kyuhyun saat dia sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah, Kyunnie..."seraya mengacuhkan cengiran mengejek dari Chansung yang duduk tepat disamping pintu heli maupun tatapan _shock_ semua anggota _team_ -nya yang sekarang terdiam dan membeku seperti orang bodoh, dengan santai Changmin menyeringai sebelum mengecup lagi bibir Kyuhyun yang berkilau karena saliva. Tangannya juga tanpa ragu semakin erat merengkuh tubuh ramping yang selalu terasa tepat dalam pelukannya itu.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang membuka mulut dan pasti akan mendebatnya, Changmin langsung mendelik garang,"Jangan membantah! Aku masih marah dengan tindakan nekadmu tadi, _Evil_ Cho!"desisnya tajam sambil sedikit memaksa agar Kyuhyun mau bersandar padanya meski wajah _namja_ berambut ikal itu mendadak bersemu merah karena baru menyadari jika mereka tidak sendirian di helicopter yang sedang terbang menuju ibukota ini.

Sekilas Kyuhyun yang sudah bersandar didada bidang Changmin menoleh ke belakang. Dia mengerang kesal saat melihat jika sekarang hampir semua anggota _team_ Pewaris arogan yang sedang memeluknya erat ini sedang menatap kearah mereka yang masih berpelukan intim dengan beragam ekspresi yang bahkan tidak berani Kyuhyun bayangkan apa artinya.

"Chwang, lepaskan aku!"perintah Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin dengan nada marah yang berbalut kepanikan. "Kau sudah gila? Lihat, mereka sudah..." apapun protes yang ingin dilancarkan Kyuhyun sontak tertelan kembali karena sekarang _namja_ arogan yang sangat menyebalkan dan mungkin sudah mulai tidak waras ini malah dengan acuh menarik dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun tepat diatas paha kekarnya.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun refleks tertutup dan tangannya meremas kuat baju Changmin saat dia mendengar suara terkesiap yang kemudian segera berubah menjadi suara batuk yang terlalu dibuat-buat. "Ya Tuhan, tolong tenggelamkan aku sekarang juga! Atau tolong katakan jika semua ini hanya mimpi buruk!"cicitnya dengan suara putus asa terlebih saat dirasakannya ereksi Changmin yang sudah menggeras tepat dibokongnya.

"Alihkan pandangan mata kalian atau akan kucongkel! Apa salah aku bermesraan dengan tunanganku sendiri?" Changmin menyerukan ancaman kejamnya itu dengan nada datar dan senyum ramah yang malah membuat semua orang yang melihatnya gemetar ketakutan dan langsung menuruti perintahnya.

Gelak tawa keras Chansung tiba-tiba saja sudah memenuhi helicopter yang sedang terbang dengan kecepatan penuh itu. "Tenang, Boss. Kami tidak melihat apapun. Silakan lanjutkan lagi! Anggap saja kami semua tidak ada!"seru putra Menteri Hwang itu acuh sambil terus tersenyum nakal. _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar pada tatapan membunuh yang sudah dilayangkan sang Pewaris Kim padanya.

"Dunia memang hanya milik berdua, _so sweet_..."timpal Taemin yang ikut terkekeh pelan walau langsung terdiam saat melihat Changmin sudah menatapnya dengan dingin.

Kedua pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas terbakar. Dia benar-benar malu, terlebih saat tanpa sengaja dilihatnya Taemin yang sedang bersandar pada bahu Kim Kai mengedip nakal padanya. Dengan panik, Kyuhyun kembali berusaha mendorong Changmin agar sedikit menjauhinya karena hembusan nafas hangat _namja_ jangkung itu dilehernya mulai membuat pikirannya berkabut. Duduk dipangkuan Changmin membuat pengendalian diri Kyuhyun semakin tipis setiap detiknya, terlebih saat tangan besar _namja_ arogan ini malah memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"desisnya marah dengan suara tertahan saat seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetar hebat karena menahan gairahnya. "Aku membencimu, Chwang!"geram Kyuhyun lagi sementara matanya melebar terkejut karena tahu Changmin sudah dengan sengaja menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang sudah menggeras tanpa peduli pada situasi dimana semua orang pasti diam-diam sedang mengawasi apa yang mereka lakukan.

Denyut sakit bercampur nikmat yang sedang dirasakan Changmin mendorongnya untuk memancing sifat tidak mau kalah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang tenggelam karena rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti diri _namja_ yang dicintainya ini. "Kau takut, _Evil_ Cho? Apa kau sudah berubah menjadi pengecut sekarang?"bisiknya dengan nada meremehkan dan sedikit senyum mengejek walau pun dalam hati Changmin bersorak puas saat melihat kilau marah dalam mata indah Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan mendorong Changmin menjauhinya berhenti bergerak saat mendengar nada meremehkan itu. Mata Kyuhyun memicing tajam pada _namja_ yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot menantang dan senyum penuh ejekan. Dia bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang pengecut! Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun membuang semua ketakutan dan keraguan dalam hatinya dan menggantinya dengan rasa percaya diri dan egois yang biasanya memang selalu merajai hatinya jika sudah menyangkut hubungannya dengan Changmin.

" _Kenapa aku harus merasa malu jika mereka semua tahu? Bukankah tadi Changmin bilang semua adil dalam perang dan cinta? Bahkan dia dengan lantang mengumumkan jika aku adalah tunangannya! Jadi, apa yang harus kutakuti sekarang? Kim Changmin adalah milikku dan selamanya harus seperti itu!"_

Setelah membiarkan sisi egois dalam dirinya menang, Kyuhyun mendengus malas dan mulai menyeringai penuh arti pada Changmin yang juga sudah tersenyum tipis padanya. Dengan penuh percaya diri Kyuhyun berusaha mengacuhkan semua tatapan yang seperti membakar punggungnya. "Aku bukan pengecut! Jaga mulutmu!"desis Kyuhyun sedingin es dan setelah membuang semua rasa malunya, dia mulai memangut intim bibir Changmin sebelum dengan nekad melingkarkan lengannya di leher kekar _namja_ arogan yang sudah menyeringai puas itu.

"Ini baru Cho Kyuhyun-ku! Berani dan penuh gairah panas! Biar saja mereka semua tahu, aku selalu bangga bisa memilikimu _, chagiya..."_ gumam Changmin dengan suara yang begitu lirih sementara mata gelapnya berkilat penuh ancaman yang hanya dimengerti tunangan tercintanya ini.

Hati Kyuhyun senang dan menghangat saat mendengar pujian Changmin namun niatnya untuk membalas dendam karena Changmin sudah membuka rahasia hubungan mereka dengan begitu frontal tidak hilang begitu saja. Tanpa peduli lagi pada suara tawa tertahan yang didengarnya dari arah belakang, Kyuhyun mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menghapus selapis keringat diwajah tampan _namja_ mesum yang sedang membelai pinggulnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Kau yang seharusnya istirahat, Chwang karena aku yakin sang jenderal akan menuntut penjelasanmu begitu kita tiba di _mansion_ Kim!"serunya sambil tersenyum manis penuh arti sebelum mengecup pipi Changmin yang sedikit kotor karena jelaga. "Akan kubunuh kau nanti, iblis sialan! Dasar bajingan mesum!"geram Kyuhyun pelan seraya menggigit dan mengisap kuat leher Changmin sedangkan Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu bahkan tidak mengerang sakit sedikit pun.

"Aku lebih suka kau menggigit dan mengisap bagian lain, Kyunnie...Menjilatnya dengan lidah mungilmu itu juga boleh.."bisik Changmin dengan seringai tipis penuh arti yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan langsung memukul kuat bahunya sebelum menarik kasar rambut belakangnya yang sontak membuat penonton mereka semakin terperangah dengan sikap berani seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja menganiaya _namja_ muda terkejam yang mereka kenal.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun turun dari pangkuan Changmin dan kembali duduk ditempatnya, disamping _namja_ jangkung yang sepertinya tidak merasa lelah memangkunya, namun dia belum siap menerima tatapan penuh tanya apalagi jijik yang mungkin saja dilayangkan semua sahabatnya yang sekarang pasti sudah mengerti hubungan apa yang sedang dijalinnya bersama Pewaris Kim yang arogan ini. Kyuhyun sudah tidak merasa takut apalagi malu, dia hanya tidak ingin mereka memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Chwang, bagaimana aku bisa menatap wajah mereka nanti? Kau sangat keterlaluan!"keluh Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya berpelukan dalam diam walau Changmin sepertinya sedang berpikir jika dilihat dari dahinya yang mengeryit.

Gerutuan aneh dan juga ekspresi kesal itu membuat Changmin tergelak kecil sebelum mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang berantakan. " _Hmpfh,_ memangnya ada apa dengan wajah mereka? Kulihat tidak ada yang aneh, bahkan Park Hae Jin masih terlihat seperti robot!"serunya dengan bibir berkedut karena menahan tawa.

"Jangan mengelak! Kau tahu apa maksudku!"sergah Kyuhyun bengis sementara hidung seperti tidak puas menghirup aroma parfum bercampur darah dan keringat yang menguar dari tubuh jangkung Changmin yang sepertinya terlalu tenang jika mengingat mereka akan segera berhadapan dengan masalah terbesar mereka.

Changmin tahu Kyuhyun sebenarnya bukan sedang mengkhawatirkan anggapan anak buahnya tentang hubungan mereka, tunangannya ini hanya sedang merasa takut pada apa yang akan dilakukan sang jenderal. "Semua itu tidak penting, Kyu. Ini hanya awal dan pada akhirnya seluruh dunia memang harus tahu jika aku sudah memilihmu dan sampai mati pun, aku tidak akan mengubah pilihanku!"ujar Changmin dengan kalimat ambigu walau dia yakin Kyuhyun yang mengangguk kecil sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Ada situasi darurat yang terjadi!" suara berat Chansung yang terdengar sangat serius itu mengalihkan perhatian semua mata yang sejak tadi diam-diam mengawasi pasangan yang duduk sambil berpelukan disudut heli raksasa itu, sekarang semuanya kembali berpaling kearah depan untuk menatap _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang sudah berdiri sambil melambai-lambaikan ponsel ditangannya.

Melihat ekspresi keras diwajah Chansung yang biasanya bersikap sangat acuh, Changmin segera berdiri walau dia tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya ikut berdiri bersamanya. "Apa yang sudah terjadi?"tanyanya singkat dengan nada tajam walau dalam sudut hatinya Changmin mendadak merasa jika sesuatu yang sangat buruk memang sudah terjadi.

" _Appa_ -ku mengirimkan pesan!"beritahu Chansung singkat dengan nada datar tanpa emosi yang berarti memang ada masalah yang sangat berbahaya. "Jaejoong menghilang dari _mansion_!" umumnya pelan seraya mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari ekspresi dingin diwajah Changmin ke wajah manis Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas frustasinya, Chansung kembali bicara dengan suara datarnya yang malah semakin menambah ketegangan. "Sang jenderal yang murka menuding jika Jaejoong pergi diam-diam untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun!"sambungnya dengan ekspresi menyesal yang membuat semua mata sekarang menatap penuh simpati pada _namja_ yang sedang dipeluk Changmin.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Sebulan entah up berapa kali TH ini wkwkk, semoga gk bosan ya lihat notif-nya mulu di email kalian. Setelah berchapter-chapter penuh ketegangan, so gk salah kan kalau chapter ini sedikit manis ala gulali. As always thanks banget untuk semua changkyu lover yang setia baca TH walau ceritanya mungkin super aneh.

 **PS : Jangan lupa baca Hades and His Lover ya.**

 **PSS : Ada couple CHANGKYU SEKARANG DI AA, MUNGKIN SAJA ADA CKS YANG PENASARAN ^^**

PSS : **Untuk guest/ Aerellia untuk komennya kali ini di AA : mau sepanjang apapun cerita gw/ seberbelit apapun/ se-sinetron apapun...semua itu bukan urusan kamu ya sayang, yang nulis gw koq, yang repot mikirin alur dll juga gw. Jadi kalau kamu tidak suka, silakan klik back! Jangan terus menganggu di akun gw. Bisa baca kan warning di profile gw**?

.

SEE YOU,


	44. THE HEIR 42 - BE CAREFULL, CHWANG

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 42**

 **RUSIA**

"Mari kita bersulang, Luc. Akhirnya kemenangan akan berpihak padaku!"

Dengan raut bingung Lucien menerima segelas _bourbon_ yang disodorkan Zivon padanya sambil menyeringai licik. Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat _crusial_ sudah terjadi dan dia harus bisa membuat Katerina membuka mulutnya. Dari sudut matanya Lucien juga bisa melihat Dimitri yang bersembunyi disalah satu pilar besar yang mengelilingi ruang pertemuan itu sudah memberi isyarat padanya untuk bertindak. _Sial, bagaimana bisa sekarang aku malah terjebak bersama si raksasa bodoh itu yang selicik ular itu?,_ rutuk Lucien dalam hati.

"Apa yang kita rayakan, _Sweetheart_?"tanyanya sambil berjalan kearah Katerina yang sedang berdiri disamping jendela besar yang menunjukkan indahnya pegunungan yang diselimuti salju yang memang turun hampir sepanjang tahun di negera ini.

Katerina tersenyum lebar sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Lucien yang langsung mengecup sekilas bibirnya. "Putra tuan Choi berhasil menculik si bungsu Kim. Jadi, tak lama lagi aku akan memiliki sandera paling berharga yang bisa membuat Pewaris Kim yang sudah berani mengancamku itu berlutut dan memohon ampun dihadapanku demi nyawa adik kesayangannya!"cerita Katerina dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Jadi, ini artinya kalian gagal menyingkirkan Pewaris Kim? Dia masih hidup?"tanya Lucien dengan nada acuh walau jantungnya sudah berdegub kencang menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir merah Katerina yang sudah melengkung membentuk senyuman keji.

"Sekarang memang dia masih hidup tapi akan kupastikan itu tak lama lagi!"serunya sambil mengedip nakal sementara jemari lentiknya bermain di rambut Lucien yang sudah memanjang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa lolos dari semua pembunuh bayaran yang kau kirim itu?"

Katerina mendengus kecil saat mendengar kebingungan dalam suara kekasihnya. "Bajingan arogan itu hanya sedang bernasib baik!"sahutnya malas sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Lucien saat melihat Zivon memberi isyarat jika ada sesuatu yang penting. "Katakan saja, Z! Disini hanya ada Lucien." Dengan langkah anggun Katerina berjalan menuju kursi kesukaannya tanpa menyadari jika Lucien sedang berbagi seringai kecil dengan Dimitri yang terlihat sangat puas dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Boss, informan kita baru mengabarkan jika tuan Choi dan Menteri Lee sudah tertangkap!"

Wajah tenang Katerina dalam sekejab berubah dingin dan kejam saat mendengar laporan Zivon itu, dengan marah dia melempar kuat gelas berisi _bourbon_ yang ada ditangannya kearah perapian yang langsung berdesis. " _Shit!_ Kenapa Choi muda itu tidak mengatakan apapun tadi? Apa dia sedang berusaha mengelabuhiku? Akan kubunuh dia!"teriaknya kasar sambil melotot pada Zivon yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Atau mungkin karena dia tidak tahu jika ayahnya yang bodoh itu sudah tertangkap! Ckck, kau sudah membuang _bourbon_ bernilai tinggi, sepupu. Sayang sekali..."

Suara sinis beraksen unik itu terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya Dimitri Petrova ke dalam ruang pertemuan itu. Dengan gaya arogannya yang menjengkelkan, pria berambut pirang pucat itu meraih botol yang masih berisi _bourbon_ dan langsung meneguknya tanpa repot-repot mencari gelas. Bibirnya juga mengumbar senyum penuh arti pada Katerina yang sudah terlihat murka dan sekarang sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dimitri! Apa sekarang kau sudah sehina itu hingga mencuri dengar?"tuduh wanita yang selalu membanggakan posisinya sebagai ketua organisasi terkuat di dunia itu dengan nada setajam pisau. "Sangat menjijikkan!"celanya dengan nada menghina yang tidak disamarkan.

Bukannya merasa tersinggung dengan tuduhan bercampur penghinaan itu, Dimitri malah tertawa geli dan dengan sengaja mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Lucien yang terlihat bosan. "Kau dan semua tuduhan gilamu itu, sepupu! Mungkin otak kecilmu yang menjijikkan itu yang sedang bermasalah!"balasnya tajam sambil terus tersenyum sedangkan tangannya sudah merangkul bahu Lucien yang refleks berusaha menghindarinya.

"Lagipula untuk apa aku mencuri dengar jika kau bicara sambil berteriak seperti wanita yang ditinggal kekasihnya?"sindirnya sambil berusaha menahan tawa saat mendengar Lucien yang duduk disampingnya sudah berdesis tajam. "Kau memang bodoh karena mengusik ular yang sedang tidur, sepupu. Semoga kau tidak akan mati karena bisanya!"cela Dimitri dengan nada ringan dan ekspresi penuh simpati yang malah membuat Katerina semakin melotot padanya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Dimitri! Aku tidak perlu pendapatmu dan asal kau tahu, keberadaanmu disini tidak pernah kuharapkan! Jika aku mau, maka kau akan mati saat ini juga!"ancam Katerina dengan suara melengking dan sorot mata membunuh.

Ancaman Katerina itu sungguh tak berarti lagi untuk Dimitri yang dengan santai menaikkan kedua kakinya diatas meja favorit sepupunya itu. " _Yeah_ , teruslah bermimpi untuk membunuhku, sepupu bodoh!"sahutnya acuh sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Zivon yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk menyerangnya. "Kau memang memiliki hak memimpin Petrova, tapi jangan lupa jika aku 'lah yang mengendalikan semua bisnis!" dengan senyum lebar Dimitri menjatuhkan fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah Katerina.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Kat?"seraya menepis tangan Dimitri yang dirasanya mulai kurang ajar karena terus menyentuh lehernya, Lucien berdiri dan menghampiri Katerina yang masih saja melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Dimitri.

Melihat sosok tampan Lucien memang selalu bisa meredakan semua emosi dalam diri Katerina yang hampir meledak karena ulah Dimitri yang mungkin harus segera disingkirkannya begitu tujuannya menguasai bisnis senjata Korut tercapai. "Menggunakan Kim Jaejoong untuk menekan sang jenderal dan pewarisnya yang sombong itu walau Choi Minho tadi mengatakan sesuatu tentang dia ingin menukar si bungsu Kim itu dengan seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

Usai mengatakan rencananya, Katerina menatap tajam ketiga pria dihadapannya yang terlihat sedang berpikir, "Apa diantara kalian ada yang tahu siapa pria Cho itu? Sepenting apa dia hingga Choi Minho ingin menukarnya dengan Kim Jaejoong?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Menurut informasi Menteri Lee, pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini bukan hanya pengawal biasa tapi dia adalah kekasih sang Pewaris Kim!"lapor Zivon cepat tanpa ragu walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak semenyakinkan suaranya.

Mulut Katerina melongo untuk sesaat. Dia juga terlihat masih tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau yakin Menteri Lee tidak berbohong, Z? Si sombong yang setampan iblis itu adalah _gay_?"tanyanya tajam yang seolah meminta kepastian dari Zivon yang langsung mengangguk yakin. "Wow, ini berita yang sangat bagus! Kalau begitu kita bisa menggunakan kekasihnya itu untuk mengancamnya!" seraya tersenyum riang Katerina memeluk Lucien dengan kuat.

"Hati-hatilah, Kat. Aku sungguh khawatir pada rencananmu kali ini."gumam Lucien yang berdiri disamping kursi Katerina dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar tulus walau matanya malah menatap penuh arti pada Dimitri yang diam-diam mengangguk kecil.

Dalam hati Dimitri sudah tertawa keras melihat kebodohan sepupunya, _"Dasar wanita tolol! Menyentuh Cho Kyuhyun itu sama saja dengan melemparkan dirimu sendiri ke neraka! Yeah, semoga kau menikmati perjalananmu kesana, sepupu!"_ seru Dimitri dalam hati walau ekspresi wajahnya tetap acuh saat meneguk lagi bourbon dari botol ditangannya.

.

.

Memang benar apa yang selalu tertulis dalam puluhan buku jika apa yang kita rencanakan belum tentu dapat kita realisasikan dengan mudah dan sekarang Jaejoong sedang mengalaminya. Dia yang awalnya berencana menjebak sekaligus menyingkirkan Choi Minho agar hubungan _hyung_ dan pengawal kesayangannya tidak memiliki penghalang, sekarang malah harus termakan rencananya sendiri. Minho ternyata sama culasnya dengan tuan Choi, _namja_ busuk itu menculiknya dengan cara yang hanya digunakan seorang pengecut!

"Lepaskan aku, Choi Minho brengsek! Berani sekali kau membiusku? Dasar pengkhianat terkutuk!" Jaejoong yang baru saja tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius langsung berteriak marah dan memaki kasar _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Mendengar makian itu Minho hanya mengangkat acuh bahunya sebelum perlahan mendekati sosok menawan yang akan menjadi senjatanya untuk merebut Kyuhyun dari sang Pewaris Kim yang harus mati ditangannya. "Sudah bangun rupanya? Apa kau tidur nyenyak, tuan muda kecil?"sapanya sambil mengusak lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong meski remaja itu langsung berontak untuk menghindari sentuhannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku atau akan kupotong tangan busukmu itu!"bentak Jaejoong garang walau dia tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena ikatan di kaki dan tangannya.

Bukannya takut dengan ancaman mengerikan itu, Minho malah terkekeh geli. " _Hm_ , mungkin tangan dan kakimu akan sakit tapi sabarlah, akan segera kulepaskan nanti begitu kita tiba ditujuan. Aku juga tidak ingin sanderaku yang bernilai tinggi ini terluka!"serunya dengan suara penuh perhatian yang dibuat-buat.

Mengabaikan pusing dikepalanya dan juga rasa mual di perutnya, Jaejoong menatap benci pada Choi Minho sementara diam-diam dia mulai berusaha melepaskan ikatan erat di tangannya. _"Sial ini erat sekali! Bajingan sialan ini pasti mengunakan simpul mati!"_ keluhnya dalam hati. " _Kemana Minho akan membawaku?_ _Aku harus segera mencari bantuan! Ini benar-benar buruk!"_ , erang Jaejoong yang mulai merasa takut saat menyadari jika dia sekarang berada dalam sebuah pesawat yang sedang mengudara.

"Cih, apa kau pikir _appa_ -ku akan mengampunimu? Dasar bodoh!"sergah Jaejoong dengan suara tajam. "Pengawal sang jenderal pasti akan segera menemukanku! Setelah mereka berhasil menangkapmu, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau disiksa sampai mati!"ancam Jaejoong lagi sambil menyeringai tipis, dia tidak boleh terlihat takut walau seluruh tubuhnya sudah gemetar dan dipenuhi keringat dingin.

" _Ayo berpikir Kim Jaejoong! Ini bukan saatnya kau menjadi pengecut! Buktikan jika kau adalah putra kebanggaan sang jenderal yang pemberani! Pancing namja sialan ini untuk bicara kemana dia akan membawamu!",_ herdik Jaejoong kasar pada dirinya sendiri seraya membuang semua rasa takutnya.

"Pengampunan dari Jenderal Kim?" Minho mengulang kata-kata Jaejoong itu dengan nada sarkasme sebelum mulai tertawa riang seolah dia baru saja mendengar sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu. "Aku tidak butuh pengampunan atau belas kasihan keluarga Kim!"desisnya dingin sementara tangannya tiba-tiba saja sudah terulur untuk menekan kuat bahu Jaejoong hingga remaja berparas menawan itu refleks meringis kesakitan.

Tidak ada lagi senyum ramah diwajah _namja_ yang masih seusia Kyuhyun itu, sekarang bibir Minho malah menyeringai keji. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada raut kesakitan diwajah Jaejoong yang terus menatap penuh benci padanya. "Dengan kau sebagai sanderaku, aku yakin sekali bukan hanya _hyung_ -mu yang bodoh itu tapi sang jenderal juga akan segera bertekuk lutut dibawah kakiku!"seru Minho dengan suara sombong tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah dilapisi keringat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengancam _hyung_ apalagi _appa_ -ku! Bajingan pengecut sepertimu akan mati dan membusuk di neraka sebelum bisa menyentuh keluargaku!" Jaejoong balas berteriak marah seraya mengabaikan semua rasa takut dihatinya. Dia juga tidak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit dibahunya yang mungkin sudah memar karena tekanan tangan besar Minho yang sedang berusaha mengintimidasinya.

Walau matanya terus menatap garang pada Minho namun dibalik punggungnya, Jaejoong sedang berusaha keras melepas simpul ditangannya yang mulai melonggar. Dia harus bisa menekan tombol kecil yang terletak disalah satu bandul gelang yang dikenakannya. Setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya membuat Jaejoong meringis kecil karena pergelangan tangannya terasa semakin sakit dan mungkin saat ini sudah terluka karena terus bergesekan dengan tali yang kasar.

"Sebelum membunuhnya, akan kubuat pewaris sombong itu berlutut dan memohon ampun padaku! Kalau perlu akan kubuat Kim Changmin yang brengsek itu merasakan siksaan _camp_ yang dibanggakannya itu!"seru Minho sambil tersenyum lebar, seolah dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang baru diteriakkan Jaejoong padanya.

Kepuasan terlukis diwajah Minho yang mungkin sedang membayangkan semua yang baru diucapkannya. "Oh ya, _appa_ -ku juga pasti akan membunuh sang jenderal dan setelah itu, Korut akan menjadi milik kami! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu kejatuhan keluarga Kim!"dengan gamblang dan penuh percaya diri Minho mengatakan semua rencananya tanpa menyadari jika Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan setiap ucapannya.

Dalam hati Jaejoong memaki kasar karena berkali-kali dia gagal untuk menekan bandul kecil digelangnya. _"Kenapa ini sulit sekali! Jika si bodoh ini berhenti bicara, maka dia pasti akan sadar jika sejak tadi aku tidak mendengarnya!",_ batinnya sambil diam-diam melirik Minho yang sedang tersenyum seperti orang gila.

" _Ck, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun bersama orang gila sepertimu. Dia hanya pantas untuk Changmin hyung."_ desis Jaejoong lagi dalam hati seraya mengabaikan keringat yang sudah membanjiri punggungnya. Dia hampir saja menjerit girang saat akhirnya tanpa sengaja bandul itu tersentuh olehnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jaejoong langsung menekannya kuat. Dalam hati dia juga mulai berdoa agar Kyuhyun merasakan getarannya.

"Setelah semua selesai, aku bisa pergi kemana pun yang aku mau bersama kyuhyun!" umum Minho yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa sambil memeluk kuat tubuh Jaejoong yang tersentak karena terkejut. "Apa kau tahu, tuan muda kecil?"tanyanya dengan nada yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong menggigil kecil. " _Hyung_ mu itu adalah bajingan terkutuk yang sudah merebut satu-satunya _namja_ yang kucintai! Dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun-ku menderita dan aku akan membalasnya!"dengan wajah merah padam Minho menjerit kuat sambil mondar mandir.

Bosan dengan semua ocehan penuh mimpi Minho yang mondar mandir tanpa peduli pada turbulensi yang baru terjadi membuat Jaejoong memilih mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia menghitung ada sekitar 10 orang yang sepertinya adalah pembunuh bayaran sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. Jaejoong ingat saat mereka sudah berjalan menjauhi gedung kosong itu, perlahan dia mengeluarkan pisau kecil miliknya dan bermaksud menikam sepupu tirinya namun sayang, semua rencananya itu gagal bahkan sebelum dimulai karena tiba-tiba saja 5 pria asing bertubuh tinggi besar muncul dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyukai _namja_ bodoh dan pengecut sepertimu!"cetus Jaejoong sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Kau itu hanya bermimpi di siang bolong! Cho Kyuhyun hanya akan mencintai Kim Changmin, sekarang dan selamanya. Tidak ada lagi tempat untukmu di hatinya!"tambah Jaejoong cepat, kali ini dengan seringai lebar dibibir merahnya.

Tidak suka mendengar semua itu membuat Minho dengan kasar menarik kerah mantel Jaejoong hingga remaja itu terangkat dari posisinya yang sedang terikat disalah satu _seat_ di pesawat. "Lancang sekali mulutmu ini! Akan kupastikan Petrova menjahitnya agar kau tidak bisa menghina orang lain!"murkanya sebelum mendorong Jaejoong dengan kasar hingga terjatuh disalah satu kursi pesawat.

"Sebelum kau bisa menjahit mulutku, akan kupastikan kau digantung hingga mati!"desis Jaejoong dengan tangan yang terangkat dan tanpa ragu langsung meninju kuat mata Minho hingga _namja_ yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu sekarang tersungkur di lantai pesawat.

Minho menggeram marah saat merasakan darah dimulutnya. "Lumpuhkan dia! Bius saja dan pastikan dia tetap tidur sampai kita tiba di Rusia!"perintahnya pada sejumlah pembunuh bayaran yang sudah mengelilingi Jaejoong yang tanpa takut terus menatap dingin pada Minho yang sedang mengusap darah disudut bibirnya.

" _Rusia? Ya Tuhan, semoga Kyuhyun mendengarnya..."_ erang Jaejoong dalam hati sambil meronta hebat saat beberapa pembunuh bertubuh besar itu menahan tubuhnya sedangkan salah satu dari mereka berusaha menyuntiknya lagi.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Jaejoongie menghilang!"

Hati Kyuhyun mencolos dan serasa diremas kuat saat langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di ruang tamu _mansion_ Kim yang sudah dipenuhi pengawal bersenjata. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun bisa melihat ketakutan pekat dalam mata _ahjumma_ Song yang terlihat sembab dan merah. Sambil menghela nafas kecil tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Changmin yang sedang sibuk memberi perintah pada anak buahnya. Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu pasti masih sangat lelah namun seperti biasa Changmin tetap terlihat percaya diri dan lebih mampu mengendalikan situasi daripada dirinya.

Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi penuh tekad diwajah tampan yang baru saja mengangguk kecil padanya itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa percaya diri dan yakin jika Changmin pasti akan melakukan apapun juga untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali pada mereka. Bahkan hal pertama yang dilakukan Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu begitu helicopter mereka mendarat adalah memerintahkan Chansung untuk segera pergi menemui Menteri Hwang dan mencari informasi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hikss...Mereka tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Kyuhyun- _ssi._ Tolong cari dan temukan malaikat kecilku itu, kumohon..." _Ahjumma_ Song menangis sesunggukan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah kembali bersimbah airmata ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, _ahjumma_. Kita akan segera menemukan Jaejoongie. Dia itu sangat cerdik dan sama sekali tidak lemah. Jadi, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Sambil bicara Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan agar _ahjumma_ Song yang pasti sedang merasa sangat ketakutan tidak semakin sedih memikirkan dimana Jaejoong berada saat ini.

"Aku takut sekali. Bagaimana jika ada yang menculiknya?"tanya _ahjumma_ Song dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. "Malaikat kecilku itu bahkan tidak pernah pergi sendirian selama ini..."satu isakan lagi lolos dari bibir _ahjumma_ Song yang bergetar hebat.

Sambil mengusap lembut punggung _ahjumma_ Song, raut wajah Kyuhyun juga sudah berubah dingin. Senyum yang tadi terlukis diwajahnya sudah menghilang dan berganti dengan seringai kejam yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya. "Maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuh penculik itu! Aku sudah bersumpah tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Jaejoongie, siapa pun orangnya!"desisnya tajam dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kebencian saat membayangkan seseorang yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi musuh besarnya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya _ahjumma_ istirahat dulu. Aku janji akan membawa Jaejoong kembali padamu secepatnya."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun memapah _ahjumma_ Song untuk menaiki tangga tepat pada saat dia melihat _appa_ -nya baru saja tiba bersama Menteri Choi dan sejumlah menteri lain sedangkan Changmin menyambut mereka dengan senyum datar. Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa sangat khawatir karena selain belum istirahat, peluru yang masih bersarang dilengan Changmin bahkan belum dikeluarkan. Efek obat penahan sakit yang disuntikan Chansung saat mereka berada di heli juga pasti akan segera menghilang.

" _ **Taeminnie, tolong awasi Changmin untukku."**_ Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan singkat itu pada sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang bicara dengan Kim Kai dan Park Hae Jin di sudut ruang tamu.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu dari jendela kamarnya, Kyuhyun melihat TOP datang sambil menyeret tuan Choi yang kedua tangannya terborgol. Sepertinya apapun yang direncanakan oleh Menteri Lee dan saudara tiri sang jenderal itu tidak akan pernah tercapai walau saat ini Minho sudah berhasil menculik Jaejoong dan sedang membawa remaja berparas menawan itu menuju Rusia.

Hampir 1 jam yang lalu, tepatnya beberapa saat setelah Chansung dengan ekspresi dingin mengatakan jika Menteri Hwang mengirimkan pesan yang berisi kabar jika Jaejoong menghilang dari _mansion,_ tiba-tiba saja ponsel khusus yang selalu Kyuhyun bawa dan hanya diketahui Jaejoong seorang itu bergetar disakunya. Dengan tangan bergetar pelan dan sesuai dengan isyarat dari Changmin yang memeluk erat bahunya, Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya sekaligus menghidupkan _speaker_ di benda kecil itu.

Dalam sedetik mereka semua bisa mendengar suara tajam Jaejoong yang sedang berteriak marah pada seseorang yang terus bicara tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya jika sudah berhasil memiliki Kyuhyun. Mendengar semua itu membuat Changmin sontak menggeram marah karena dia tahu siapa _namja_ selalu terobsesi pada tunangannya dan sekarang berani menculik adik kesayangannya. Kyuhyun mengabaikan kemarahan Changmin dan memilih focus mendengar Jaejoong yang dengan berani terus membalas setiap ucapan Minho sampai akhirnya putra tuan Choi itu marah dan memberi perintah agar Jaejoong dibius.

" _Sepertinya dia menculik Jaejoongie agar kau mau menyerahkan Kyuhyun padanya. Sebuah pertukaran.."cetus Chansung dengan suara datar sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sahabat terbaiknya yang sekaligus calon penguasa Korut itu._

 _Mendengar pendapat Chansung itu membuat membuat Changmin yang biasanya bersikap dingin langsung murka dan menendang kuat beberapa kotak berisi peluru yang ada di lantai heli. "Sampai kiamat sekali pun aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada siapa pun, apalagi pada si brengsek Choi Minho itu!"sergahnya cepat tanpa ragu sambil menatap tajam sepasang mata indah tunangannya yang terlihat menyimpan sejuta rahasia._

 _ **Aku juga lebih baik mati daripada harus berpisah dengan Changmin,**_ _pikir Kyuhyun kalut dalam hati._ _ **Tapi, nyawa Jaejoong sekarang ada ditangan Minho yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya**_ _, saat ini Kyuhyun seperti berada dipersimpangan jalan dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya._

 _Aura membunuh seakan menguar dari seluruh tubuh jangkung Changmin saat tangannya meremas kuat jemari Kyuhyun yang sedingin es. Dia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun pasti sedang mengalami dilema hebat karena nalurinya sebagai pengawal Jaejoong pasti sudah menjerit kuat dalam dirinya. "Akan kubunuh dan kucincang namja sialan itu sebelum dia bisa merebut apalagi menyentuh milikku!"desis Changmin dengan suara kejam walau sorot matanya terlihat lembut saat menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun._

" _Aku yakin itu tujuan utama Minho melakukan penculikan, tapi kita juga harus ingat jika dibaliknya ada tuan Choi yang sedang murka karena gagal membunuhmu. Mungkin namja tua itu bermaksud mengunakan Jaejoong sebagai sandera untuk menekan sang jenderal menyerahkan kekuasaannya atas Korut."ujar Chansung lagi seolah dia tidak mendengar kemarahan Changmin atau pun tatapan mengancam yang sekarang dilayangkan Pewaris muda itu pada semua anak buahnya._

BLAM

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pelan menghentikan lamunan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan jendela. Dari langkah kakinya, Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya dan sekarang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Kecupan kecil dan juga kehangatan yang memancar dari tubuh jangkung Changmin selalu bisa mengusir semua ketakutan yang sebenarnya sudah memenuhi hatinya sejak mereka tahu Minho menculik Jaejoong dan sedang membawa bungsu Kim ke markas Petrova di Rusia.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Chwang? Bagaimana jika para mafia kejam itu menyakitinya? Kenapa Minho tega melakukan ini pada Jaejoongie?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih saat mengeluarkan apa yang sejak tadi menjadi ketakutannya. "Jaejoong itu hanya remaja 15 tahun yang bahkan belum mengerti semua intrik busuk ini!"gumam Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Changmin. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada bau darah yang masih menyelimuti tubuh jangkung _namja_ yang akan selalu menjadi pusat hidupnya ini.

Rahang Changmin terkatup rapat saat dia mempererat pelukannya. Mencintai Kyuhyun membuatnya sadar jika dia harus berjuang keras dan siap berkorban untuk bisa selalu bersama dengan sosok yang sudah menguasai seluruh hati dan jiwanya ini dan Changmin tidak pernah menyesalinya,"Obsesi yang membuatnya melakukan semua ini."jawabnya singkat seraya bersumpah dalam hati, walau apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan pernah melakukan pertukaran yang pasti akan diminta si bajingan Choi itu!

"Dan semua ini terjadi karena aku!"seru Kyuhyun telak sebelum terisak pelan dan membuat airmata yang terus ditahannya akhirnya turun membasahi pipinya. "Aku siap melakukan apa saja asal Jaejoongie tidak terluka dan bisa kembali dengan selamat!"gumam Kyuhyun tegas dengan suara parau yang bergetar hebat.

Kesedihan dan ketakutan yang terdengar dalam suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar membuat Changmin merasa marah sekaligus tidak berguna. Perlahan dia membalikkan tubuh _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang dipeluknya itu, mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi pucat Kyuhyun sebelum menunduk kepalanya untuk mencium lembut bibir merah yang masih terkatup rapat itu. Dengan penuh cinta Changmin kemudian melabuhkan lagi ciuman kecil di dkening dan pipi tunangannya itu sebelum kembali memangut bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka untuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun karena Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja selama aku masih hidup. Percayalah, aku pasti bisa membawa adikku kembali. Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin kau berjanji, _My_ Kyu..." Changmin menghentikan ucapannya untuk mempererat pelukannya sebelum kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan kuat untuk menyalurkan semua perasaannya.

Setelah mengabaikan semua perasaan gelisahnya, Kyuhyun mulai melingkarkan tangannya dileher Changmin, membalas setiap ciuman kasar yang dilabuhkan _namja_ yang memeluknya ini dengan sama hangat dan bergairahnya. Desahan pelan Kyuhyun lolos saat lidah lembut Changmin yang sepanas api menerobos masuk dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan cara yang selalu membuat kakinya gemetar.

Dengan sedikit putus asa Kyuhyun mengimbangi ciuman panas Changmin yang terasa posesif dan semakin intim walau firasatnya terus mengatakan jika sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi dan akan tiba saatnya dia harus memilih antara cintanya pada Pewaris tampan yang terlarang untuknya ini atau keselamatan Jaejoong yang juga sangat disayanginya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Chwang...Tapi, jangan pernah memintaku untuk mengabaikan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Aku tidak bisa..."gumamnya cepat saat Changmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Tekad diwajah Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengerang kesal dalam hati. Dia takut sekali jika tunangannya yang keras kepala ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjaga dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus selalu mengutamakan keselamatanmu sendiri. Jangan pikirkan orang lain dan jangan pernah bertindak nekad. Buat aku tenang dengan tidak terluka sedikit pun!"ujar Changmin tegas sambil menatap lembut _namja_ yang membuatnya rela untuk kehilangan segalanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat sebelum berjinjit untuk melumat bibir Changmin yang sedang tersenyum puas. Bukan hanya _namja_ jangkung yang sedang memeluknya ini saja yang bisa mengorbankan segalanya agar mereka bisa bersama. Kyuhyun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, apapun caranya. "Kapan dan bersama siapa saja kau akan berangkat ke Rusia? Aku akan ikut!"putus Kyuhyun dengan nada telak karena dia tahu Changmin pasti akan mencoba mencegahnya.

"Secepatnya tapi aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu sebelum berangkat bersama Chansung dan yang lainnya. Kita akan membunuh mereka semua dan membawa Jaejoong kembali!"desis Changmin dengan sorot mata yang berkilau penuh tekad.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengerang kesal saat menyadari jika Changmin pura-pura tidak mendengar jika dirinya akan ikut ke Rusia. Tidak masalah karena dia tetap akan ikut meski Pewaris Kim yang arogan ini memborgolnya sekali pun. "Lukamu? Efek penahan sakitnya sudah hilang, bukan?"tanyanya khawatir sambil meraba lengan Changmin yang tertembak saat melawan para pembunuh bayaran yang disewa Menteri Lee.

"Jangan khawatir, akan segera kuobati!"janji Changmin sambil memeluk erat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dan mencium gemas rambut ikal yang sudah beraroma segar itu. "Aku akan segera memberitahumu begitu Lee Joon berhasil menemukan dimana koordinat keberadaan Jaejoong. Percayalah, kita pasti bisa melalui semua ini. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Kau tetaplah di kamar dan tolak saja jika sang jenderal ingin menemuimu. Aku juga sudah meminta Daesung untuk mengawasi kamarmu." Jemari Changmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Hati-Hati, Chwang. Aku mencintaimu..."bisik Kyuhyun dengan jemari yang menggenggam kuat tangan besar Changmin yang selalu siap merengkuhnya.

Tangan besar Changmin menangkup pipi pucat Kyuhyun sebelum menciumnya. "Kita pasti akan memenangkan perang ini, _My_ Kyu."bisiknya tegas penuh percaya diri. "Dan aku mencintaimu lebih dari segalanya. Jangan pernah lupa itu, _Evil_ Kyu!"gumamnya lagi sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas yang terasa bagaikan ciuman perpisahan bagi Kyuhyun yang langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya lagi pada leher kekar Changmin yang memeluknya erat.

"Jadi, gossip yang _appa_ dengar jika Pewaris Kim sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu _trainer_ di Villa Kim itu benar? Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini sendirian, Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Fast update? Kalau memang iya, biar lain kali agak dilambatin. Gw plan The Heir diupdate tiap Sabtu, tapi tergantung kesibukan juga sih. Okey, seperti biasa thanks banget untuk semua CKS/Selir pewaris kim yang tidak pernah bosan baca, memberikan review, ataupun ide yang keren-keren banget.

Mau-nya sih di chapter ini bagian siksa menyiksanya tapi ternyata lebih tepat untuk chapter depan, gpp ya. Untuk yang ngeship Dimitri-Lucien (Bunda Deva) uda senang kan?

PS : Akan ada lumayan banyak Couple ChangKyu di ff LG kali aja ada yang kepo pengen tahu ^^

 **TEASER CHAPTER 43**

"Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi sendirian bersama _team_ Park Yoochun! Mungkin saja sang jenderal sudah memberikan perintah tertentu pada ajudannya itu!"

"Choi Minho! Dia yang sudah menculik adikmu untuk membalas dendam karena anda sudah merebut Cho Kyuhyun darinya!"

"Jika kau memang begitu mengkhawatirkan nyawa seorang pengawal, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja sendiri ke Rusia untuk menyelamatkannya? Itu pun kalau dia belum mati!"desis sang jenderal yang mulai merasa kesal dengan suara kasar dan seulas seringai keji dibibirnya.

"Jika sesuatu sampai terjadi pada Kyuhyun, maka aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan _appa_ atau siapa pun yang terlibat dalam masalah ini!"

.

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER, CKS!**


	45. THE HEIR 43 - I'LL BE BACK, FATHER

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	46. THE HEIR 44 -I'LL BRING HIM BACK, AHJUSI

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 44**

 **RUSIA**

Sambil sesekali melirik kearah pintu ruang kerja yang masih tertutup rapat itu, jemari Lucien bergerak cepat diatas _laptop_ Katerina yang terbuka. Jantung Lucien berdebar kencang saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang lewat didepan ruang kerja itu. Tinggal 5 % dan setelah itu dia akan mendapatkan nama semua _supplier_ yang dibutuhkan Kim Changmin. Dengan memiliki akses untuk mengambil uranium dan juga daftar nama ini, sekarang Lucien punya kunci yang bisa membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu rantai tak kasat mata sang Pewaris Jenderal Kim yang licik.

 _Complete!_

Bibir Lucien mengukir senyum puas saat mencabut cepat _flashdisc_ kecil miliknya dan mematikan _laptop_ yang baru digunakannya. Baru saja dia akan melangkah kearah pintu ruang kerja itu saat didengarnya suara ketukan _high heels_ Katerina dan gagang pintu yang bergerak. "Sial! Bukankah seharusnya dia baru akan kembali 30 menit lagi!"geramnya marah saat melihat kesekeliling ruangan luas itu untuk mencari tempat persembunyian karena dia tidak mungkin melompat keluar dari lantai 4 markas yang berada dilereng gunung ini.

Keringat dingin sudah membasahi punggung Lucien saat dilihatnya pintu itu mulai terbuka dan suara Katerina yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang bisa didengarnya. Hampir saja Lucien menjerit terkejut saat sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba saja keluar dari balik dinding dan menariknya masuk dalam jam dinding berukuran raksasa yang berada tepat disamping pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka itu. Mata Lucien melotot dan bibirnya refleks mendesis marah saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini! Kau akan disiksa sampai mati kalau ular betina itu tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!"desis Dimitri pelan sambil menarik kuat tangan Lucien agar pembunuh naïf itu bergegas mengikuti langkahnya menelusuri lorong sempit yang penuh debu.

"Kau mengawasiku!"tuduh Lucien tanpa ragu walau kali ini dia tidak menepis tangan besar Dimitri yang terus menariknya. "Apa ini juga perintah Pewaris Kim licik itu?"tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin tajam saat Dimitri tidak juga mengatakan apapun. "Ck, apa sekarang kau juga takut pada pria muda itu? Sungguh mengejutkan!"cela Lucien frontal sambil tertawa mengejek.

Habis sudah kesabaran Dimitri pada si bodoh yang harus menjadi _partner_ nya, tanpa aba-aba dia berhenti berjalan dan langsung berbalik hingga Lucien yang sedang tertawa refleks menabrak tubuh besarnya. "Dengar Osborne, apapun itu aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu dan sekarang kau harus mengikuti rencanaku jika ingin tetap hidup!"desis Dimitri dengan suara dingin sambil mencengkram kuat lengan Lucien yang langsung melawannya.

"Dasar bajingan terkutuk! Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga berani memerintahku?" Lucien menggeram marah dengan tangan yang sudah menarik kasar mantel hitam yang dikenakan si licik Dimitri yang malah menyeringai tajam padanya.

Dimitri hanya mendengus malas mendengar makian itu. "Karena aku yakin sekali Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu akan menghabisi sepupuku yang tolol jika Katerina tetap nekad ingin menggunakan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai sandera!"desisnya tajam sebelum bibirnya dengan kasar sudah membungkam mulut Lucien yang sepertinya ingin mendebatnya lagi.

Untuk sesaat Lucien merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan tidak mampu bergerak hingga dirasakannya lidah kasar nan panas itu menerobos dengan kurang ajar ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menyadari jika si bajingan terkutuk Dimitri yang sepertinya sudah berubah orientasi itu kembali melecehkan bibirnya membuat Lucien memaki marah walau dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena lorong rahasia ini begitu sempit dan tidak memungkinkannya untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Tidak ingin dianggap lemah mendorong Lucien menunggu kesempatan untuk membuat Dimitri menyesal sudah menciumnya.

"Arghh _, shit_! Kenapa kau menggigit lidahku?"raung Dimitri marah sambil melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari mulut panas dan menggoda si pembunuh bodoh dari Yunani yang dulu adalah musuh yang paling dibencinya.

Dengan kasar Lucien mengusap saliva Dimitri yang ada disekitar bibirnya sambil menatap dingin pada raksasa Petrova selalu bersikap sok kuasa didepannya. "Dengar baik-baik, tuan Petrova. Aku ini normal dan bukan penyuka penis! Camkan itu, brengsek!"desisnya garang sebelum melangkah tanpa suara meninggalkan lorong rahasia di ruang kerja Katerina itu.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Dengan kasar Changmin membuka pintu ruang kerja utama di _mansion_ Kim dan langsung mengkonfrontasi sang jenderal yang sedang duduk dengan gaya arogan dibalik meja kerjanya dikelilingi oleh beberapa menteri kepercayaannya, termasuk Menteri Cho yang terlihat pucat pasi saat bertatapan dengannya. Changmin tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini mungkin sangat tidak sopan namun dia tidak peduli karena sang jenderal kali ini juga sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Kenapa anda memerintahkan Kyuhyun yang pasti masih lelah setelah menyelamatkanku dari gedung yang terbakar itu untuk pergi ke markas Petrova? Disana sangat berbahaya dan bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Atau anda memang sudah berencana untuk menukar Kyuhyun dengan Jaejoong sesuai dengan tuntutan si brengsek Choi Minho itu?"

Seumur hidup Changmin selalu berusaha bersikap sopan dan menjadi yang terbaik demi memenuhi ambisi sang jenderal untuk memiliki calon pewaris yang sempurna. Namun disaat dia sangat menginginkan sesuatu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, sang jenderal malah bersikap dingin dengan mengirim sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu ke tempat paling berbahaya tanpa mempertimbangkan apa dia dirasakan sedikit pun. Tangan Changmin sudah terkepal erat menahan amarahnya saat matanya membalas tatapan tajam sang jenderal dengan berani.

"Mungkin kau sudah melupakan satu hal, Changmin tapi Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang kau khawatirkan itu adalah pengawal Jaejoong. Jadi, memang sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk pergi dan menyelamatkan adikmu walau dia mungkin masih merasa lelah! Jadi, apa ada yang salah dengan perintahku?" tidak ada sepercik emosi pun dalam suara tegas sang jenderal. Penguasa Korut yang bertangan besi itu bahkan sepertinya tidak peduli pada kemarahan dan aura membunuh yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh jangkung pewarisnya.

Rahang Changmin mengerat menahan ledakan amarahnya, dia tahu sang jenderal sedang menguji kesabarannya. "Kyuhyun itu lebih dari sekedar pengawal Jaejoong! Anda pasti sudah mengerti maksudku, bukan?"sergahnya tajam dengan suara dingin dan sorot mata penuh arti yang membuat Jenderal Kim mendengus kasar.

"Lagipula, Korut punya tim ALPHA yang lebih terlatih dengan situasi ini daripada Kyuhyun yang baru saja lulus dari pelatihan walau aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuannya sedikit pun!"

Dengan geram Changmin melemparkan fakta yang membuat sang jenderal langsung menatap sengit padanya sedangkan para menteri yang mendengarkan perdebatan itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepala mereka terutama Menteri Cho yang semakin merasa takut karena putranya 'lah yang menjadi topic perdebatan itu.

"Jika kau memang begitu mengkhawatirkan nyawa seorang pengawal, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja sendiri ke Rusia untuk menyelamatkannya? Itu pun kalau dia belum mati!"desis sang jenderal yang mulai merasa kesal dengan suara kasar dan seulas seringai keji dibibirnya.

 _Baiklah, sepertinya appa sedang menantang keberanianku! Lihat saja akan kubuktikan jika untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun, aku sanggup mengorbankan semuanya, termasuk nyawaku sendiri!,_ tekad Changmin sambil balas menyeringai tajam pada sang jenderal yang baru saja mendesis kasar padanya.

"Jika sesuatu sampai terjadi pada Kyuhyun, maka aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan _appa_ atau siapa pun yang terlibat dalam masalah ini!" nada mengancam terdengar jelas dari suara dingin Changmin sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang kerja itu dengan langkah marah.

.

.

Dari sudut matanya, Minho terus menatap tajam pada sosok mungil yang masih tertidur lelap karena obat bius. Beberapa jam yang lalu Minho sudah menghubungi sang jenderal dan mengajukan semua tuntutannya sesuai perjanjiannya dengan Petrova. Penguasa Korut itu harus mengirimkan Kyuhyun kepadanya jika ingin putra kesayangannya ini kembali, itu yang pertama dan terpenting bagi Minho. Sisanya adalah tuntutan Katerina Petrova dan semuanya berhubungan dengan sang Pewaris Kim dan juga bisnis senjata yang sedang dijalankannya.

Bagi Minho sendiri, dia tidak peduli dengan semua perjanjian mereka. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat Menteri Hwang yang dengan nada mengancam mengatakan jika _appa_ -nya sudah tertangkap dan Minho juga sebaiknya cepat menyerah agar tidak dijatuhi hukuman mati. Ck, semua ancaman itu tidak berarti untuknya, Minho hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun bersamanya. Jadi, dia tetap menuntut pertukaran itu, terserah jika mereka ingin membunuh tuan Choi yang tiran itu maupun menghancurkan organisasi Petrova.

Bertahun-tahun mendapatkan pelatihan keras di Villa Kim membuat Minho sadar jika Jenderal Kim yang kejam dan bertangan dingin tidak mungkin akan melepaskan Petrova begitu saja. Mungkin Kim Changmin memang akan datang ke Rusia tapi bukan untuk menuruti semua tuntutan wanita gila itu, melainkan untuk melenyapkannya!

"Tuan, kita akan mendarat!"

Seruan keras salah satu pembunuh bayaran itu membuat Minho berdiri dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Ah, akhirnya sampai juga. Aku sudah lelah sekali dan sangat membutuhkan segelas minuman. Juga kasur empuk!"gerutunya yang ditanggapi tawa setuju yang lainnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menukarmu dengan Kyuhyun, anak manis."gumam Minho seraya membelai rambut hitam Kim Jaejoong sebelum berjalan menjauh sambil menyeringai licik tanpa menyadari jika sepasang mata doe Jaejoong sudah terbuka lebar.

Dengan gerakan yang begitu pelan, Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah sadar hampir 1 jam yang lalu menekan bandul di gelangnya. _"Mau menukarku dengan Kyuhyun? Cih, tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi! Pengawalku itu hanya milik Changmin hyung!"_ desis Jaejoong dalam hati sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya di markas Petrova nanti.

Satu yang pasti, dia tidak akan membiarkan _appa_ dan _hyung_ -nya kalah dalam melawan para pengkhianat busuk ini!

.

.

 **RUSIA**

" _ **Aku akan memberikan 100 juta dollar padamu jika kau bisa memastikan adikku dan juga Kyuhyun baik-baik saja! Kedua akan tiba di Rusia dalam beberapa jam lagi! Jaejoong bersama si busuk Choi Minho sedangkan Kyuhyun bersama tim yang dipimpin Park Yoochun!"**_

Dimitri Petrova tertawa keras saat mendengar suara Sang Pewaris Kim yang biasanya terdengar dingin tanpa emosi itu sekarang dipenuhi emosi dan secercah kemarahan yang membuatnya terasa lebih manusiawi. Dimitri tidak terkejut saat mendapat panggilan ponsel yang sudah bisa ditebaknya ini, dia hanya tidak menduga jika calon penguasa Korut itu baru menghubunginya setelah kekasih prianya sedang menuju ke markas ini. Sepertinya sangat menarik jika Dimitri bisa bertemu langsung dengan sosok yang mampu membuat pria sekeji Kim Changmin bertekuk lutut.

"Oh, itu tawaran yang sangat murah hati dari Pewaris Kim yang terkenal licik dan sangat perhitungan."sahut Dimitri masih dengan sisa gelak tawanya. "Baiklah, serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Akan kupastikan adik dan juga kekasihmu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba disini, selamat! Walau aku tidak bisa berjanji jika mereka bisa keluar dari tempat ini tanpa luka sedikit pun, kau tentu tahu bagaimana gilanya sepupuku!" sambil bicara dengan suara pelan, Dimitri memicingkan matanya saat melihat anak buah Katerina yang sedang memasang jebakan di jalur masuk markas.

Suara makian tertahan terdengar samar dari saluran ponsel yang masih terhubung itu dan membuat Dimitri menyeringai kecil kali ini _ **. "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikku atau Kyuhyun, akan kupastikan kau menjadi orang pertama yang kukirim ke neraka, D!"**_ ancam Pewaris muda yang arogan itu dengan suara yang bahkan lebih dingin dari salju yang turun sepanjang tahun di Rusia.

"Ck, sekarang kau mulai membuatku takut, Pewaris Kim!"ejek Dimitri sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan menatap penuh arti pada pria yang sejak tadi menunggunya bicara dengan Kim Changmin. "Siap untuk menjadi mayat, Osborne?"goda Dimitri dengan nada sarkasme sambil menyeringai licik.

Andai dia tidak sedang terperangkap dalam markas sialan ini, mungkin Lucien akan meninju kuat mulut kurang ajar Dimitri yang sedang menyeringai seperti bajingan itu. "Sangat siap jika itu bisa membuatku bebas dari semua yang bernama Petrova secepatnya!"desis Lucien garang seraya menepis kasar tangan Dimitri yang berusaha mencengkram bahunya.

" _Hmpfh_ , aku sungguh penasaran bagaimana rasanya memasuki seorang pria..." Dimitri berbisik penuh arti tepat ditelinga Lucien sebelum mulai tertawa keras lagi dan berjalan dengan gaya arogannya meninggalkan mantan pembunuh bayaran yang sedang menggeram marah itu.

.

.

Mereka sudah terbang berjam-jam dan Changmin merasa semakin gelisah setiap detiknya, dia takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong maupun Kyuhyun walau Dimitri sudah berjanji akan memastikan keduanya baik-baik saja. Changmin sebenarnya sudah meminta Lee Joon yang tetap berjaga di ruang panel untuk menyadap komunikasi di pesawat militer yang membawa Park Yoochun dan _team_ -nya, namun nihil. Mereka tidak berhasil menyadap atau menghubungi pesawat itu karena sang jenderal yang pasti sudah menduga Changmin akan melakukan hal itu sudah melakukan pencegahan.

"Tidak boleh terjadi apapun pada kalian berdua. Kumohon tetaplah bertahan!" Changmin bergumam pelan sambil membayangkan wajah menawan 2 orang _namja_ yang akan selalu menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

Sambil menatap nanar awan yang bergumpal seperti bola kapas, Changmin menyentuh cincin yang melingkari jarinya sambil memikirkan janjinya pada Menteri Cho yang terlihat ketakutan dan sangat khawatir _. "Tuan muda, tunggu sebentar!"_ dengan wajah pucat dan tangan yang sedingin es, _namja_ paro baya itu nekad mengejar langkah lebar Changmin dan menggenggam erat lengannya. _"Tolong bawa Kyuhyun kembali dengan selamat. Kumohon, dia putraku satu-satunya. Jangan biarkan dia..."_ ucapan Menteri Cho itu berhenti saat Changmin tersenyum tipis dan menepuk hangat bahunya.

" _Jangan khawatir, ahjussi Cho. Aku bersumpah akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali apapun yang terjadi. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama aku masih hidup!"_

Sekarang Changmin hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi apapun pada Kyuhyun dan semoga Chansung maupun Kai yang berada dalam pesawat itu bisa diam-diam melindungi tunangannya itu. Sambil menghela nafas kecil, Changmin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah dimana _team_ -nya berkumpul. Daripada terus merasa khawatir lebih baik dia menyusun rencana untuk memenangkan pertempuran dengan Petrova. Jika Changmin menang, maka bisa dipastikan dia akan menguasai sebagian dari pasar senjata dunia hitam.

"Sudah sampai dimana pesawat yang membawa adikku?"tanyanya langsung pada Seungri yang sejak mereka terbang sudah duduk didepan sejumlah _laptop_ yang terus menunjukkan signal keberadaan Jaejoong yang saat diculik Choi Minho.

"Mereka sudah memasuki wilayah Rusia, mungkin sedang mendarat."lapor _namja_ yang selalu menjadi asisten Lee Joon itu cepat. "Jika kita menghitung waktunya, maka _team_ yang dibawa Kapten Park akan tiba 3 jam setelahnya."

"Kita 1 jam setelahnya karena pesawat ini punya kecepatan yang lebih tinggi."timpal Yesung sambil tersenyum puas.

Untuk sesaat Changmin terdiam saat mendengar semua laporan itu. Kepalanya berdenyut pelan karena mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong yang harus berada dalam markas Petrova sendirian selama 3 jam. Apa saja bisa terjadi pada adik kesayangannya dalam waktu sepanjang itu. Dalam hati Changmin merutuk situasi pelik yang harus dihadapinya. Setelah semua ini selesai mungkin dia akan membawa Kyuhyun pergi berlibur walau _namja_ pembangkang itu pasti akan protes sebelum menurutinya. Hanya memikirkan senyum nakal _namja_ Cho itu saja mampu membuat Changmin kembali bersemangat.

"Taemin, dengarkan aku. Begitu kita tiba, kau dan juga Park Hae Jin harus segera menyusup ke dalam markas Petrova. Kalian harus menunggu ditempat yang sudah ditentukan Dimitri dan nanti Kai yang akan membawa kalian berdua ke ruang bawah tanah. Ambil uranium itu dan bunuh saja semua yang menghalangi kalian!"seru Changmin dengan suara tegas saat menjelaskan salah satu rencananya.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari cetak biru markas Petrova yang baru dikirimkan Lee Joon untuk mereka, Taemin menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah menganggunya sejak awal. "Apa kau yakin Dimitri itu bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana jika dia ternyata sedang menjebak kita?"tanyanya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kegelisahan.

Changmin bisa melihat keraguan pekat dalam sorot mata ahli sandi terbaiknya dan itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis sebelum mulai bicara. "Yakin sekali karena kami punya tujuan yang sama, membunuh Katerina Petrova!"tegas Pewaris berwajah arogan itu sambil menyeringai tipis sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada mengancam. "Lagipula aku sudah menjanjikan sesuatu padanya jika dia bisa memastikan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong keluar dari markas itu dengan selamat!"

"Bagaimana dengan Minho?"sela Daesung tiba-tiba walau dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diperintahkan Pewaris Kim yang pasti sedang marah itu pada mereka.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mata gelap Changmin sontak berkilau aneh dan terlihat sangat mengerikan. "Tangkap dia dan jika dia mencoba untuk lari, bunuh saja! Korut tidak membutuhkan pengkhianat busuk seperti dia tapi ingat, pastikan kita membawa mayatnya kembali karena aku akan membutuhkannya!"perintahnya dingin tanpa emosi sedangkan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan jika tuan muda Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ sudah berhasil keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat?"tanya Park Hae Jin yang sedang sibuk memeriksa setiap senjata yang mereka bawa disudut pesawat militer itu.

"Kita pulang karena Dimitri Petrova yang akan membereskan sisanya."seru Changmin final.

.

.

 **RUSIA**

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi Dimitri Petrova melihat jelas 2 mobil besar yang digunakan untuk segala medan itu melaju cepat menuju pintu gerbang markas yang dijaga ketat oleh pengawal bersenjata. Sepertinya semua akan dimulai karena menurut laporan dari anak buah yang setia padanya, Katerina juga sudah memerintahkan Zivon untuk menyiapkan sebuah sel dibagian belakang markas dan bukannya di ruang bawah tanah untuk menawan Kim Jaejoong. Sepupunya yang bodoh itu nanti pasti akan sangat terkejut karena sudah terlalu meremehkan putra bungsu Jenderal Kim yang sekilas memang terlihat polos itu!

"Osborne, mereka sudah terlihat. Setelah mereka masuk, lakukan bagianmu! Semua akan dimulai sekitar 3 jam lagi saat pergantian pengawal!" Dimitri bicara dengan suara dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya sedikit pun dari 2 mobil yang semakin mendekat itu.

Senyum tipis refleks tersungging disudut bibir Dimitri saat mendengar Lucien diseberang sana memakinya dengan suara tajam. _**"Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya terus, bodoh! Aku sudah muak mendengarnya!"**_ geram Lucien tertahan dengan suara kesal yang membuat Dimitri tertawa geli.

"Oh oh, ada yang marah? Atau kau sedang merasa frustasi seksual karena tadi aku batal menciummu?"tanya Dimitri dengan nada menggoda yang sebenarnya membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh karena ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada seorang pria.

 _Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila karena pengaruh pewaris aneh dari Korut itu? Ah, tidak! Aku masih sangat bergairah saat melihat lekuk indah tubuh seorang wanita! Ini pasti hanya karena aku merasa penasaran!_ , pikir Dimitri kesal seraya menggelengkan kuat kepalanya dan memilih kembali focus pada apa yang sedang diawasinya.

" _ **Bajingan terkutuk! Tutup mulut sialanmu itu! Kuharap team Park Yoochun tanpa sengaja menembakmu mati saat berusaha menyerbu masuk!"**_ rutuk Lucien yang sepertinya sedang sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak marah padanya.

Harapan bodoh dari mantan musuhnya itu benar-benar menghibur bagi Dimitri yang malah terbahak keras seraya melangkah turun dari menara tempatnya sejak tadi berdiri. "Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Osborne! Aku tidak akan mati sebelum mencabik-cabik teman tidurmu itu!"desisnya tajam sebelum mematikan _earpiece_ kecil yang terpasang ditelinganya.

.

.

 **3 HOUR AGO**

Pesawat militer berlambang Korut itu terbang tinggi agar tidak terdeteksi oleh pihak Petrova yang pasti sudah bersiap menerima serangan setelah mereka mengajukan beberapa tuntutan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ada. Jika ingin Kim Jaejoong pulang dengan selamat maka sang jenderal harus menyerahkan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai gantinya, itu tuntutan yang pertama. Selanjutnya, memastikan Pewaris Kim datang secara langsung ke Rusia untuk menanda-tangani surat perjanjian yang menyatakan jika semua bisnis senjata yang sedang dijalankan calon pengganti Jenderal Kim itu dialihkan menjadi milik Katerina Petrova.

Saat Jenderal Kim mengatakan kedua tuntutan itu padanya sebelum mereka berangkat, Yoochun bahkan tidak mampu menahan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya kala mendengar tuntutan yang pertama. Itulah yang mendorong ajudan Jenderal Kim ini akhirnya nekad bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang malah berujung pada kemarahan putra Menteri Cho yang keras kepala itu!

"Kalian lihat saluran udara dibagian timur ini? Dari saluran itu kalian bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam markas. Dari informasi yang kudapat, saluran udara itu akan berhenti berputar selama 5 menit setiap jam! Dalam 4 menit kalian harus bisa mencapai ruangan binatu yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah markas!" sambil terus menerangkan rencananya dengan terperinci, Yoochun menatap tajam satu persatu wajah _namja_ yang berdiri mengelilingi meja kerja darurat dalam pesawat raksasa itu, terutama sosok ramping yang tadi mengaku sebagai tunangan sang Pewaris Kim.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun menghitung waktu yang mereka miliki dengan jarak antara saluran udara itu dengan ruang binatu. Sangat minim dan jika mereka gagal, maka mati dengan tubuh terpotong baling-baling di saluran itu yang akan menjadi jawabannya. "Tapi kita belum tahu dimana mereka menyekap Jaejoong! Markas itu punya ratusan lorong yang bisa mengarah kemana saja!"gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari layar computer raksasa yang terpasang didinding pesawat.

"Tapi kita punya signalnya, Cho jelek! Tinggal kau ikuti saja, mudah sekali!"sela Taeyang dengan nada menyindir yang tidak disembunyikannya. "Jangan bilang sekarang kau sudah menjadi tikus pengecut! Dasar menyedihkan!"ejeknya tajam sambil tertawa keras dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan tawanya walau Kyuhyun sudah menatap dingin padanya.

Sejak Kyuhyun mengumumkan dengan lantang hubungannya dengan Changmin, hampir semua tentara dalam pesawat militer ini sepertinya memilih untuk menjaga jarak darinya, termasuk Park Yoochun. Namun, sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa jika masih ada 1 virus yang tidak akan pernah ragu untuk menganggu hidupnya. "Tutup mulutmu brengsek itu, Choi gila! Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu dan berani sekali kau bilang aku ini pengecut!"sergah Kyuhyun garang dengan mata melotot walau si bungsu Choi itu malah menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejeknya lagi.

"Ini mulutku! Kau tidak bisa melarangku bicara, Cho jelek!"balas Taeyang sama garangnya.

"Taeyang diam atau kulempar kau keluar dari pesawat ini!"ancaman keji Park Yoochun itu akhirnya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum puas sedangkan Taeyang mengeram kesal sebelum kembali duduk ditempatnya sambil bersenandung tanpa suara.

Dengan kasar Yoochun menghembuskan nafas lelahnya setelah mendengar perdebatan kekanakkan itu. Dia mulai tidak yakin membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke markas itu sesuai perintah sang Jenderal. Sikap emosional _namja_ itu membuatnya sangat khawatir. "Dengar, Kyuhyun. Prioritasmu hanya menemukan tuan muda Jaejoong secepat mungkin. Abaikan saja yang lainnya. Setelah kau temukan tuan muda, bebaskan dia, kemudian bawa dia keluar lewat pintu rahasia di ruang binatu. Sisanya serahkan padaku dan tim Alpha!"serunya secara retoris untuk kesekian kalinya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Keputusan untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke markas itu sangatlah sulit diambil setelah apa yang diketahuinya. Yoochun harus berperang sengit antara logikanya dan juga perintah tegas dari sang jenderal yang menunggu setiap laporan darinya. Sekarang sudah hampir tiba waktunya mereka untuk melompat turun dari pesawat dan Yoochun tidak mungkin lagi mengubah keputusannya.

"Hati-hatilah!"gumamnya singkat sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak menyiratkan apapun. Dalam hati Yoochun hanya bisa berharap jika putra Menteri Cho yang terlihat sangat percaya diri itu akan keluar dengan selamat karena dia sungguh tidak akan mau menghadapi murka dari Pewaris muda yang arogan dan sangat kejam itu.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengikat kuat tali parasutnya sebelum menyandang ranselnya yang berisi senjata dan alat komunikasi dibagian depan tubuhnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja, Kapten Park!"sahut Kyuhyun tegas sambil menyeringai kecil. "Lagipula tak lama lagi Changmin pasti akan tiba dan jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, dia tidak mungkin berdiam diri!"tambahnya lagi dengan sorot mata yang berkilau aneh.

"Kita hampir mencapai tempat pendaratan! Bersiaplah untuk melompat!"seruan keras TOP yang duduk disamping pilot itu membuat 2 tentara tim Alpha yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun segera bersiap diposisi mereka dengan wajah dingin.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **NOTE AUTHOR : Awalnya mau minggu depan baru di up karena gw lagi di luar kota tapi karena uda siap, ya sudahlah. Mikakyunie : ditunggu review sepanjang double folionya ya heheheh...**

 **Okey, thanks always untuk semua readers baik dari CKS/YJS dll yang baca. Thanks juga untuk semua reviews/saran dll walau maaf gk bisa gw masukin lagi karena TH ini hampir selesai gw tulis.**

 **Di chapter ini ada part Dimitri-Lucien yang awalnya hanya akan ada di versi buku namun karena ada yang nge-ship mereka, maka gw putusin untuk memasukan porsi mereka di chapter ini.**

 **PS : Walau main cast di ff ini adalah ChangKyu namun harap semua bisa ngerti karena sebuah cerita tidak mungkin tercipta jika tanpa cast pendukung lainnya.**


	47. THE HEIR 45-BE CAREFULL, KYU JAE FIGHT!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 45**

"Eughh tempat ini bau sekali. Apa mereka tidak punya pembantu? Ck, dasar mafia miskin! Penjaranya saja tidak berkelas!"gerutu Jaejoong sambil menutup kuat hidungnya dan memilih mengambil nafas dengan mulutnya.

Hawa dingin yang membeku dan juga suasana gelap serta lembab dalam sel tempatnya di kurung memang sedikit mengganggu Jaejoong namun juga membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk bergerak dan mengawasi situasi disekelilingnya, terlebih mafia bodoh itu meremehkannya dengan hanya menempatkan 3 pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu. Jarak antara deretan sel yang bahkan tidak dilengkapi dengan pengamanan canggih ini dengan pintu juga lumayan jauh. Jadi, para penjaga itu tidak tahu jika Jaejoong sudah membuka matanya sejak si pengkhianat Minho itu pergi bersama seorang pria asing.

Sambil beringsut duduk disudut sel, Jaejoong memeluk erat dirinya sendiri. Dia harus bisa melarikan diri dari sel bau ini secepatnya karena mati kedinginan di Rusia tidak akan pernah menjadi pilihannya. "Jika yang dikatakan wanita Petrova itu benar, maka artinya dalam waktu tidak sampai 3 jam lagi Yoochun _hyung_ akan tiba disini."gumamnya pelan sambil mengingat kembali apa yang dibicarakan Minho dengan wanita bernama Katerina itu saat mereka tiba ditempat ini.

Saat mengingat lagi rencana wanita angkuh yang terus saja berlagak seperti penguasa dunia itu dan juga obsesi gila Minho yang melibatkan pengawal kesayangannya, Jaejoong sontak mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Cih, dasar wanita sombong! Sebelum kau bisa menguasai Korut, akan kupastikan _hyung_ -ku sudah membunuhmu!"desisnya pelan dengan nada kesal sambil merapatkan mantel tipis yang dikenakannya.

"Kyuhyun juga tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu, Choi bodoh karena aku tidak akan membiarkan pertukaran itu terjadi!"geram Jaejoong marah. Untung saja tadi dia sedang pura-pura tertidur. Jika tidak, mungkin wajah Choi Minho yang menjijikkan itu sudah ditamparnya karena berani sekali _namja_ busuk itu ingin merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milik _hyung_ -nya.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong yang terus menatap kearah pintu berbinar senang saat melihat salah satu penjaga melangkah pergi meninggalkan 2 temannya. "Hmm, sekarang hanya tinggal 2 orang. Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit dan aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri."gumamnya dengan seringai nakal dibibirnya. Sambil terus mengawasi kedua penjaga itu, Jaejoong mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan mendekati pintu sel-nya.

"Dasar bodoh! Mengurungku di sel seperti ini!"cibirnya sambil menahan senyum karena jika hanya membuka gembok seperti itu bisa dilakukannya dalam 1 menit.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan melepaskan anting berbentuk salib yang dikenakannya saat suara langkah kaki yang mendekat itu terdengar olehnya. "Sial!"erangnya tertahan saat didepannya sekarang sudah berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat tampan walau sebagian wajahnya ditutupi topeng. "Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini?"tanya Jaejoong dingin seraya menekan perasaan takutnya.

"Namaku Dimitri Petrova!"seru Dimitri dengan suara ramah sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika selain sangat cantik, adik Kim Changmin ternyata juga sangat menarik. "Oh, jangan takut padaku, _Sweety_...Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."ucapnya tergesa saat melihat remaja berparas menawan didepannya mulai melangkah mundur dengan tangan yang terkepal erat membentuk tinju kecil.

 _Damn!_ Nada meremehkan itu lagi!

Saat ini Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Hampir semua orang yang ditemuinya selalu saja menganggapnya remaja polos yang lemah dan butuh dilindungi. "Ck, aku tidak takut padamu! Jaga ucapanmu itu, tuan raksasa!"desisnya garang dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi.

"Baik, jika kau tidak takut padaku, ambil dan pakai mantel ini! Kau akan mati kedinginan dalam 1 jam dengan pakaian setipis itu." melihat remaja berparas menawan itu tidak bergerak maju sedikit pun membuat Dimitri akhirnya melemparkan mantel bulu yang dibawanya hingga jatuh tepat dikaki jenjang Jaejoong yang mengenakan _boots_ tinggi.

Selama sedetik Jaejoong hanya menatap curiga pada mantel bulu yang pastinya terasa hangat itu sebelum meraih dan memakainya dengan cepat. "Sekarang, dengarkan aku baik-baik, _Sweety_!"seru Dimitri lagi sambil berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya. "Aku adalah sahabat Kim Changmin. Kami bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu di Eropa. Selama ini aku menjadi mata-mata saudaramu dalam organisasi Petrova, aku bahkan mengenal si raksasa hwang yang menyebalkan itu!"jelasnya dengan nada seramah mungkin karena dia masih bisa melihat kecurigaan samar dalam bola mata Kim Jaejoong yang indah itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Jaejoong memicingkan matanya saat menatap dingin pada pria bertubuh besar yang mengaku mengenal _hyung_ -nya dan juga Chansung. "Apa buktinya jika kau itu sahabat _hyung_ -ku?"tanyanya kemudian masih dengan nada tajam walau firasatnya mengatakan jika pria yang baru saja memberinya mantel hangat ini tidak sedang berbohong padanya.

"Kim Changmin secara khusus memintaku untuk melindungimu dan juga Cho Kyuhyun jika sesuatu terjadi disini!" tidak ingin semakin membuang waktu mendorong Dimitri bicara langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Jadi, sekarang kau siap mendengarkanku?"tanyanya cepat sambil menatap kearah pintu untuk memastikan kedua pengawal yang memang setia padanya masih berdiri disana.

Hati Jaejoong masih terasa bimbang namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain, jika benar Dimitri diminta untuk menolongnya maka mungkin dia bisa lebih cepat keluar dari markas ini sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu masuk. "Katakan apa maumu? Jika kau bohong maka aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu!"ancam Jaejoong dengan berani tanpa peduli pada senyum kecil dibibir raksasa yang berdiri dibalik jeruji sel-nya.

"Tidak masalah, cantik. Aku akan sangat senang bisa mati ditanganmu!" Dimitri tersenyum miring sambil mengulurkan sebuah kunci pada Jaejoong yang menerimanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada puncak gunung berselimut salju yang bisa dilihat Changmin dari tempatnya duduk disamping Richard yang mengendalikan pesawat bergantian dengan Josh yang sedang istirahat. Jam pada sudut alat navigator pesawat menunjukkan jika dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam mereka akan segera mendarat ditempat yang sudah disiapkan Dimitri Petrova, landasan pacu milik raksasa pirang itu yang terletak hampir 5 km dari markas utama.

"Boss, pesawat yang membawa _team_ Kapten Park sudah mendarat dan mereka sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk mendekati gerbang utama markas Petrova."lapor Taemin sambil menyerahkan _tab_ yang menunjukkan sejumlah titik kuning. "Menurut perkiraanku, markas itu pasti sudah dijaga ketat puluhan pembunuh bayaran yang bersenjata lengkap!" Taemin bicara lagi sambil berusaha menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kim Changmin hingga aura disekeliling _namja_ tampan itu tiba-tiba saja terasa mencekam.

Mata gelap Changmin menatap tajam pada layar _tab_ kecil itu, berharap dia bisa menemukan sosok yang sudah membuatnya merasa begitu cemas sekaligus takut. "Apa sudah ada tanda dimana Kyuhyun berada diantara mereka? Kalian sudah melacak signal pada cincin yang dipakainya?"tanya Changmin dengan suara tajam saat melihat wajah datar kedua anggota _team_ -nya yang seperti sedang menyimpan sesuatu darinya.

"Kami belum bisa melacak keberadaannya! Tapi, dari _drone_ pengintai yang kami kirim, sepertinya ada 3 orang yang melompat turun dari pesawat itu. Tepatnya dibagian timur markas Petrova dimana saluran udara yang akan kita jadikan jalan masuk berada."sahut Park Hae Jin dengan tenang setelah melihat Taemin hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Cuaca yang buruk juga membuat alat komunikasi kita tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik ditempat ini. Setelah mendarat nanti, aku akan segera menghubungi Kai atau Chansung. Mereka pasti sudah berada disuatu tempat disekitar markas itu."timpal Taemin cepat seraya diam-diam menahan nafasnya saat mendapati ekspresi dingin Changmin yang sepertinya akan murka.

Rahang Changmin mengetat sempurna saat mendengar laporan Park Hae Jin dan Taemin yang terlihat gelisah. Emosi dan kemarahan seperti berlomba mendesak keluar dari setiap sendi tubuhnya. Saat ini yang paling diinginkannya adalah memastikan Kyuhyun tidak terluka karena dia sungguh takut sang jenderal memberikan perintah pada salah satu dari tentara _team_ Alpha untuk menyakiti kekasihnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada sosok yang sangat berarti baginya itu maka seluruh dunia Changmin akan menggelap dan hidupnya tidak akan punya artinya lagi.

"Siapkan semua perlengkapan kita, Hae Jin. Bantu juga Taemin membawa semua alat yang mungkin akan dibutuhkannya untuk mengambil uranium itu."perintahnya tajam sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju deretan kursi tempat _team_ -nya duduk. "Daesung, begitu kita mendarat, segera lacak keberadaan Kyuhyun melalui _signal_ di cincinnya!" sorot mata Changmin berkilau aneh saat memasukkan beberapa pisau beracun di saku celananya.

Menangkap isyarat tajam dari beberapa temannya mendorong Taemin perlahan melangkah mendekati Changmin yang sekarang sudah sibuk memasukkan sejumlah peluru di sakunya yang lain. "Yakinlah, Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Sahabatku itu sangat kuat dan pemberani. Dia tidak akan menyerah kalah hanya karena beberapa mafia bodoh!"ujar Taemin yang sekuat tenaga berusaha tidak memalingkan wajahnya saat calon penguasa Korut itu menatapnya dengan cara yang begitu mengerikan.

"Kau tahu pasti bukan itu yang sedang kutakutkan!"geram Changmin tertahan dengan tatapan mata yang seolah ingin membunuh seseorang sedangkan wajahnya terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Hati Taemin tersentak dan langsung dibanjiri ketakutan yang membuatnya ingin melangkah mundur saat merasakan kemarahan tertahan dalam diri _namja_ jangkung yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Dia mencintaimu lebih dari hidupnya sendiri. Jadi, aku yakin sesulit apapun itu, Kyuhyun pasti akan bertahan demi bisa bersamamu."ucapnya yakin meski dalam hati Taemin mulai berdoa keras agar sahabatnya baik-baik saja karena dia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin jika Kyuhyun sampai terluka.

"Akan kubunuh dan kuhancurkan semuanya, termasuk sang jenderal jika sesuatu sampai terjadi pada tunanganku!" suara dingin penuh ancaman yang kemudian diikuti seringai menakutkan itu membuat Taemin dan seisi pesawat merasa menggigil tanpa sebab.

.

.

Sosok mungil yang mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna hitam pekat itu terus berlari cepat sambil sesekali mengendap-endap untuk menghindari para penjaga ataupun bersembunyi dari sorotan kamera CCTV yang ada di setiap sudut markas Petrova itu. Setelah waktu yang diperkirakan Dimitri tiba, Jaejoong bergegas membuka kunci gembok pada sel penjara, tempat Katerina mengurungnya. Kedua pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu juga membiarkannya pergi begitu saja setelah memberikan secarik kertas yang ternyata adalah denah dari markas mafia ini.

Dalam waktu 15 menit apapun yang terjadi Jaejoong harus bisa mencapai ruang binatu tanpa tertangkap oleh anak buah Katerina karena menurut Dimitri Petrova, beberapa tentara yang datang bersama Park Yoochun pasti sudah menunggunya disana. Mereka akan membawa Jaejoong keluar dari markas ini dan meninggalkan Rusia secepat mungkin dengan pesawat pribadi Dimitri juga sudah menunggu dibalik pegunungan yang berjarak 5 km dari markas. Rencana yang terdengar sangat sempurna walau Jaejoong sebenarnya mulai tidak yakin dia mampu melakukannya.

"Pokoknya aku harus bisa keluar dari markas ini sebelum Kyuhyun masuk! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Choi Minho dan wanita penyihir itu menang!"desis Jaejoong kesal sambil menghapus kasar selapis keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya."Aku harus ke lorong yang pertama atau kedua? Dan bagaimana aku bisa kesana jika pengawal yang berjaga banyak sekali!" Jaejoong mengerang frustasi saat mengintip dari balik guci raksasa yang menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya dengan sangat baik.

Didepan sana ada 2 lorong besar yang mungkin mengarah ke lantai bawah tanah dimana ruang binatu terletak. Masalahnya Jaejoong tidak mungkin berlari ke salah satu lorong itu tanpa ketahuan karena ada kurang lebih 7-8 orang pria berwajah seram yang berdiri disana dan sedang mengobrol dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya. _**"Sweety, apa kau sudah sampai dibagian timur? Cepatlah! Team yang datang untuk menyelamatkanmu akan segera masuk. Dalam waktu 4 menit kau harus bisa mencapai ruang binatu untuk menemui mereka!"**_ Rahang Jaejoong mengetat jengkel saat mendengar suara berat Dimitri yang arogan itu melalui _earpiece_ kecil yang diberikan pria itu padanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa kesana, raksasa bodoh! Ada banyak sekali anak buah wanita penyihir itu yang berjaga! Terlalu banyak untuk kulawan sendirian! Kau ingin aku mati disiksa mereka?"desis remaja berparas menawan itu garang dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

" _ **Katerina pasti sudah tahu kau melarikan diri, Sweety...Ini tidak sesuai rencanaku!"**_

Dengan kesal Jaejoong mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang selalu dibawanya untuk berjaga-jaga, mengabaikan gumaman Dimitri dan memilih untuk mengintip kearah lorong. Senyum kecil terukir dibibir Jaejoong saat dia melihat sekarang hanya tersisa 4 orang penjaga yang pasti mampu dikalahkannya. "Biarkan saja dia tahu! Aku tidak takut!"sahutnya acuh. "Dan, jangan terus panggil aku _sweety!_ Itu menjijikan sekali"jerit Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar sudah menghentakkan kakinya.

Terdengar jelas Dimitri menahan tawanya sebelum memaki kasar saat mendengar semua kata-kata Jaejoong yang terkesan kekanakkan itu. _**"Jika gagal mencapai ruang binatu sekarang maka kau harus bisa bersembunyi tanpa tertangkap selama 1 jam seperti yang kukatakan tadi! Jika ada yang melihatmu, langsung bunuh saja!"**_ desis Dimitri cepat sebelum Jaejoong mendengar dengung yang menandakan komunikasi sudah terputus.

"Dasar cerewet! Dia itu mungkin kembaran Chansung yang terpisah!"gerutu Jaejoong seraya menimbang apa dia harus nekad pergi ke ruang binatu atau lebih baik mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk 1 jam kedepan!

"Sedang apa kau disini, bocah kecil?"

.

.

Serpihan gelas yang baru saja dilempar Katerina dengan penuh emosi itu berhamburan disekitar kaki Minho yang untungnya sempat menghindar. Wajah cantiknya juga berubah keji saat menatap tajam kearah Minho yang tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi dan langsung melirik bingung pada Zivon, pengawal kepercayaan Katerina yang baru saja masuk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita itu.

"Dia kabur! Kau dengar itu? Kim Jaejoong kabur dari penjaraku!"teriak Katerina murka dengan suara melengking yang sontak membuat Minho melotot tidak percaya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Kemarahan yang seperti berkobar dalam mata dingin Katerina itu perlahan menimbulkan rasa takut dalam diri Minho, terlebih di markas mafia ini dia hanya sendirian. "Bagaimana bisa dia kabur? Bukankah ada beberapa penjaga disana?"tanyanya yang terdengar seperti sedang membela diri sementara otaknya mulai berputar cepat untuk mencari jalan keluar jika situasi ditempat ini tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Diam kau!"sergah Katerina sambil berjalan cepat kearah Minho yang tidak mampu bergerak karena 2 anak buah Petrova yang melihatnya beringsut mundur langsung menahan bahunya. "Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" dengan kasar Katerina mencengkaram kuat lengan Minho sementara kukunya yang tajam mulai melukai kulit _namja_ muda itu.

Sekuat tenaga Minho berusaha tetap terlihat tenang dan tidak meringis kesakitan saat kuku runcing Katerina menusuk kedalam kulitnya. "Sebenarnya apa maksud anda? Aku tidak mengerti!"serunya tegas walau keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggungnya.

"Penjaga yang seharusnya berjaga didepan pintu penjara itu ditemukan mati." Zivon yang selalu berdiri disamping Katerina akhirnya buka suara dan apa yang dikatakannya membuat Minho benar-benar terperanjat.

"Ehmm...Putra bungsu Jenderal Kim itu memang belajar bertarung namun aku tidak yakin dia mampu membunuh seseorang. Dia itu hanya anak manja yang bisanya hanya merengek dan memberikan perintah. Gara-gara sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu juga Kyuhyun-ku hampir saja terbunuh bulan lalu!"

Raut wajah Katerina menggeras setelah mendengar semua ucapan Minho itu. Harusnya dia tidak pernah mempercayai pria muda yang terus menghindari tatapannya ini, Choi Minho hanyalah pria bodoh yang terobsesi untuk merebut kekasih pria sang Pewaris Kim dan Katerina tidak akan membiarkan obsesi tolol putra tuan Choi ini menghancurkan seluruh rencana besarnya untuk Petrova.

"Zivon, borgol kedua tangan tuan Choi! Pastikan dia tidak bisa keluar dari markas ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu! Jika dia mencoba untuk lari, bunuh saja!"desis Katerina dengan suara tajam dan tatapan mata yang sedingin es. "Kalian, cari dan tangkap bocah kecil! Pastikan juga ada pengawal berjaga disetiap pintu keluar!" Katerina meneriakkan perintahnya sambil berjalan kembali ke bar kecil yang penuh minuman.

Mengerahkan semua kekuatannya Minho berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari sergapan anak buah Katerina yang menyeretnya ke sebuah kursi sedangkan Zivon tersenyum kejam dengan tangan yang sudah memegang borgol. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, nona Petrova! Aku ini sekutumu, bukan tawananmu! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"protes Minho yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kau itu sekutuku!"ucap Katerina sambil menyeringai licik pada Minho yang sudah terdiam dengan wajah pucat. "Oh ya, asal kau tahu, aku berencana untuk memancing Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke markas ini dan menjadikannya sebagai umpan agar Pewaris Kim yang sombong itu menyerah tanpa syarat. Rencana yang brillian, bukan?"

Wajah pucat Minho dalam sekejab dipenuhi kemarahan saat membayangkan wanita iblis yang sedang tertawa itu akan menyakiti _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya. "Jangan menyentuh apalagi sampai melukai Kyuhyun sedikit pun atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!"raungnya kasar sambil memaki Katerina yang terus tersenyum keji.

"Tutup mulutnya juga, Zivon! Aku tidak suka mendengar suaranya!"

.

.

Suara beraksen aneh dari belakang punggungnya membuat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi focus mengintip situasi menuju lorong binatu tersentak kaget. Dia hampir saja terkesiap takut saat berbalik dan melihat 2 orang pria bertubuh tinggi besar sedang menatap dingin padanya sambil menyeringai kejam. _"Sepertinya aku tidak akan punya waktu lagi untuk mencapai ruang binatu! Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bisakah aku menang melawan orang yang ukuran tubuhnya 2x lebih besar dariku?"_ erang Jaejoong frustasi dalam hati sementara jantungnya sudah berdegub kencang saat kedua pria itu melangkah semakin mendekatinya.

"Kami sudah menemukannya, Boss!"

Kalimat singkat itu memperjelas semuanya. Katerina memang sudah tahu jika Jaejoong berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara dan sekarang pemimpin Petrova itu memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk menangkap Jaejoong. "Apa mau kalian? Menyingkirlah dari jalanku!"bentak Jaejoong seraya mengubur rasa takut dalam dirinya. Dia harus melakukan apa saja untuk keluar dari sini secepatnya agar Minho tidak bisa menuntut pertukaran itu.

"Kau tanya apa mau kami?" salah satu pria itu tertawa geli setelah mengulangi pertanyaan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu. "Tentu saja menangkapmu, cantik."sahut pria yang lain dengan nada menggoda sedangkan tangannya mulai terulur untuk menarik tubuh Jaejoong walau dengan kasar Jaejoong langsung menepis tangan besar itu seraya melompat mundur.

Perlawanan kecil Jaejoong sepertinya berhasil memancing kemarahan mereka. Tanpa ragu sekarang kedua pria itu sekarang melompat maju untuk menangkap Jaejoong yang sudah memutuskan untuk melawan sebelum melarikan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga, remaja 15 tahun itu menendang kuat guci besar tempat bersembunyi tadi kearah anak buah Katerina sebelum mulai berlari cepat meninggalkan selasar itu. Keributan yang dibuatnya itu akhirnya malah memancing perhatian para anak buah Petrova yang sedang berjaga diantara kedua lorong menuju lantai bawah tanah.

"Tangkap dia! Itu sandera Boss!"

Teriakan keras itu dalam sekejab membuat Jaejoong terkepung dan tidak punya celah untuk kabur lagi. Sekarang hanya ada 2 pilihan untuknya, menyerah atau melawan. "Kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku! Biarkan aku pergi atau kalian akan tahu apa akibatnya berurusan dengan Jenderal Kim dari Korut!"sergah Jaejoong dengan suara dingin. Dia sudah memilih untuk melawan mereka semua dengan berani karena dia adalah putra sang Jenderal.

"Sombong sekali kau, anak kecil!"cela pria yang berambut coklat sambil tertawa mengejek sebelum tiba-tiba melompat kearah Jaejoong yang untungnya punya refleks yang sangat bagus hingga tendangan yang diarahkan padanya hanya menemui udara kosong. "Kepung dia! Berani sekali dia menghindar dariku!" pria itu berdesis marah dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekejaman.

"Dasar pengecut tak berguna! Tidak berani melawanku sendirian?"decih Jaejoong sengaja dengan suara meremehkan karena anak buat Petrova memang benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Hanya untuk menangkapnya saja mereka menggunakan siasat selicik itu.

Dalam sekejab beberapa anak buah Petrova sudah mengepung dan berusaha menangkap Jaejoong walau mereka harus kecewa karena yang mereka anggap anak kecil ternyata mampu melawan mereka dengan berani. Jaejoong bergerak gesit untuk menghindari dan membalas setiap serangan mereka dengan memanfaatkan tubuh kecilnya. Meski seluruh tubuhnya sudah gemetar ketakutan dan dipenuhi keringat namun itu tidak membuat Jaejoong menyerah kalah begitu saja.

Sekuat tenaga putra bungsu kesayangan Jenderal Korut itu terus berusaha menghadapi serangan anak buah Katerina yang beringas. Tanpa ragu Jaejoong membalas semua serangan itu saat dia punya kesempatan. Beberapa pukulan dan tendangan anak buah Petrova memang mengenainya, namun Jaejoong mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Dia juga memilih focus untuk bertahan dan mencari kesempatan untuk lari.

"Matilah kau!"teriak Jaejoong kesal sambil menghujamkan pisau kecil ditangannya pada perut bajingan berambut coklat yang berusaha menendangnya tadi. Melihat pria itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya tidak menghentikan Jaejoong yang langsung mencabut pisaunya dan kembali menghujamkannya pada nadi di leher pria itu!

Melihat temannya jatuh dan sekarat karena ulah seorang anak kecil membuat para bajingan itu untuk sesaat terdiam dan tidak menyadari jika Jaejoong sudah melarikan diri. "Cepat kejar dia! Jangan sampai lepas! Dia sudah membunuh Kovic!"teriak salah satu anak buah Petrova dengan suara marah yang menggelegar.

"Aku harus bersembunyi dimana?" secepat mungkin Jaejoong berlari menurut instingnya tanpa peduli lagi jika dia sedang dikejar para bajingan yang ingin menangkapnya atau pun pada kamera CCTV yang bisa menangkap setiap pergerakannya.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Jaejoong tidak boleh tertangkap. Dia harus bisa bersembunyi disuatu tempat hingga 1 jam berlalu sebelum dia bisa kembali mencoba untuk masuk ke ruang binatu, satu-satu jalan teraman untuk keluar tanpa ketahuan dari markas besar yang mulai terasa menyeramkan baginya. "Kyu, aku takut sekali...Dimana kau?"erang Jaejoong dengan mata yang mulai memanas. Panic dan takut membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil hingga Jaejoong tanpa sadar sudah kembali menekan kuat tombol di bandul gelangnya.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun dan 2 tentara tim Alpha yang sudah berdiri tegak disamping pintu pesawat yang terbuka itu akan melompat, tiba-tiba saja Yoochun sudah mencengkram lengan _namja_ berambut ikal itu sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada tegas yang tidak mau dibantah. "Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, jangan pernah lengah dan jaga dirimu!" melihat wajah tegang Park Yoochun yang biasanya bersikap kaku membuat semua tentara di pesawat itu ikut melayangkan tatapan mereka pada sosok bermantel hitam yang sedang mendengus tajam.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan khawatir!"geram Kyuhyun marah sambil mendelik garang pada semua orang yang sedang menatapnya sebelum menepis kasar genggaman tangan Yoochun dilengannya. "Selama Changmin hidup, tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku!"desisnya penuh percaya diri sambil menyeringai kecil.

Angin salju yang terus bertiup kencang itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dipintu pesawat mulai merasa kedinginan walau dia mengabaikannya. "Ayo lompat! Tunggu apa lagi kalian?"perintahnya dingin dengan nada kesal pada kedua tentara yang meringis kecil padanya sebelum bersiap melakukan lompatan.

Bersama 2 anggota tim Alpha yang akan menyusup masuk bersamanya ke markas Petrova melalui saluran udara itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun melompat turun dari pesawat yang sudah kembali terbang tinggi itu. Saat sudah mencapai ketinggian yang diperlukan, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun segera membuka parasut dipunggungnya bertepatan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar kuat, tanda jika Jaejoong sedang berada dalam bahaya!

.

.

" _ **Cho Kyuhyun dan 2 anak buah Park Yoochun baru saja menyusup masuk ke dalam saluran udara itu! Jangan bertindak gegabah, Osborne. Tunggu aba-aba dariku sebelum kau keluar!"**_

Terus mendengar suara menyebalkan DImitri dikepalanya hanya membuat Lucien merasa jengkel dan marah tanpa alasan. "Ya, aku sudah tahu! Bisakah kau tidak terus mengulang perintahmu itu seperti operator telepon?"sindir Lucien dengan suara ketus sambil terus mengamati gerbang markas yang dijaga ketat pengawal bersenjata melalui teropongnya.

" _ **Aku hanya tidak ingin rencana kita gagal. Hanya saat Pewaris Kim sudah tiba, kau baru boleh keluar dan menjalankan bagianmu! Sekarang biarkan saja Park Yoochun berusaha dengan caranya sendiri yang membosankan!"**_ Lucien mengeryitkan dahinya karena entah mengapa dia merasa sepertinya Dimitri sedang menahan marah karena suara raksasa pirang itu terdengar begitu kasar dan arogan.

"Jangan lupa kau juga harus memastikan bocah kecil itu dan juga kekasih si pewaris kejam itu tidak terluka! Aku tidak mau mati hanya karena kebodohanmu, D!"desis Lucien dengan bibir yang hampir terkatup rapat karena harus menahan udara dingin yang membekukan tulangnya. Dia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana manusia bisa hidup di Negara seperti Rusia yang salju turun sepanjang tahun tanpa henti.

" _ **Sudah berani mengguruiku, Osborne? Hebat sekali!"**_

Sindiran tajam itu diacuhkan Lucien yang memilih memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Dimitri yang pasti sedang duduk nyaman didepan perapian. Tepukan ringan dibahunya membuat Lucien yang sedang menggerutu tanpa suara merasa begitu terkejut dan hampir saja menembakan senjatanya saat dia berbalik dengan cepat. Namun, seringai familiar dan juga pelukan kuat itu sontak mengubah perasaan terkejutnya menjadi tawa bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian sudah ada disini? Bukankah..."pertanyaan Lucien itu terhenti saat dia melihat sahabat barunya mulai terkekeh kecil sambil terus memeluknya erat.

Kim Kai melirik sebentar Chansung yang berdiri disampingnya seraya memasang ekspresi datar sebelum bercerita pada Lucien dengan suara pelan. "Kami berhasil menyusup dalam ruang cargo pesawat yang membawa _team_ Park Yoochun! Harus ada yang selalu melindungi kekasih Pewaris Kim, bukan?"ujarnya dengan senyum lebar yang terkesan jahil sementara tangannya tetap merangkul hangat bahu Lucien yang sudah tidak terasa tegang.

"Dimana dia? Apa kau melihatnya?" Chansung yang sejak tadi diam dan terlihat tidak suka melihat kedekatan Kai dengan mantan pembunuh bayaran yang akan segera mereka singkirkan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memendam dulu perasaan bencinya. "Dia tidak ada diantara para tentara yang sedang mendirikan pos darurat itu!"cetus Chansung lagi sambil menatap tajam pada Lucien yang juga terlihat tidak menyukainya.

Suara dingin itu membuat Lucien berpaling dari Kai yang selalu tersenyum ceria padanya kearah pengawal kepercayaan sang Pewaris Kim yang berwajah kaku. "Dia salah satu yang menyusup melalui saluran udara!"beritahunya singkat karena jujur Lucien selalu merasa gelisah melihat sorot mata dingin yang ditujukan Hwang Chansung padanya.

Mendengar ucapan Lucien itu, Kai sontak terkesiap dan menatap takut pada Chansung yang sudah memaki tanpa suara seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya kecurigaan mereka jika sang jenderal ingin menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari hidup Changmin untuk selamanya memang benar akan terjadi. Sehebat apapun putra Menteri Cho itu, tetap saja Kyuhyun hanya _namja_ 18 tahun yang minim pengalaman dalam situasi seperti ini!

"Kai, kau disini saja dan awasi dia!"desis Chansung tajam saat menatap dingin pada Lucien yang sedang memasang ekspresi datar. "Tunggu Taemin datang dan teruslah berusaha untuk menghubungi Changmin, dia pasti hampir tiba. Sekarang juga aku akan menyusup masuk ke markas itu untuk membantu Kyuhyun!"perintahnya tegas dan tanpa menunggu satu pun dari mereka mengeluarkan protes, putra Menteri Hwang itu sudah mulai berlari cepat menuju bagian timur markas Petrova dimana saluran udara itu berada.

Dari tempatnya berdiri disamping Lucien yang terlihat gelisah, Kai menepuk ringan bahu pria Yunani itu. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Luc. Syukuri saja semuanya. Setidaknya, dengan _chip_ dalam tubuhmu itu, aku akan bisa menemukanmu dengan cepat dan aku berjanji, Chansung tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan itu!"gumam _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu dengan sorot penuh arti pada Lucien yang mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm, kadang kupikir dia dan Pewaris Kim itu bukan manusia! Mereka bahkan lebih kejam daripada aku yang seorang pembunuh!" Lucien mendesah lelah sebelum tersenyum miris pada Kai yang kembali memeluknya singkat walau tidak mengatakan apapun.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : **Update kilat karena review TH mencapai 2000-an. Dari awal nulis gk pernah nyangka respons akan sebagus ini apalagi di ff ini sama sekali tidak ada Yunjae atau Yoosu, tapi apapun alasannya thanks ya untuk semuanya.**

 **Gw ngerjain TH ini tiap ada waktu biar cepat selesai, so The Pirate bisa segera gw lanjut. Super thanks untuk semua reader setia TH yang tidak pernah bosan memberikan gw support melalui review yang benar-benar menghibur dan kadang membuat gw ingin mengubah ceritanya walau sayang banget tinggal gw edit dan lagian gw malas ketik ulang hahaha**

 **PS : Kalau memang banyak fans DimLuc, maybe gw bakal nulis tentang mereka juga tapi nanti dan gak janji akan cepat.**


	48. THE HEIR 46 - DANGEROUS GAMES

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 46**

Sambil merangkak cepat dalam saluran udara yang ternyata tidak selebar yang mereka perhitungkan, Kyuhyun mengabaikan tangannya yang terasa membeku karena udara dalam saluran yang terasa begitu lembab dan berbau aneh ini. Adrenalin dalam tubuhnya mengalir cepat antara takut dan khawatir karena terus memikirkan Jaejoong yang baru saja memberi _signal_ padanya tepat pada saat Kyuhyun sedang terjun dari pesawat tadi. Remaja itu pasti sedang takut atau berada dalam bahaya besar sampai dia merasa perlu untuk menekan bandul kecil yang sengaja dikaitkan Kyuhyun pada gelangnya.

"Aku duluan!"gumam Kyuhyun singkat pada kedua _namja_ bertubuh ramping yang sedang merangkak cepat dibelakangnya sebelum melompat keluar dari saluran udara itu.

Begitu kakinya menginjak lantai, dengan tergesa Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan tab yang dibawanya untuk melihat dimana Jaejoong kira-kira berada saat ini. "Kenapa dia malah berlari menjauhi bagian timur markas? Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?"tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap bingung pada kedua _namja_ dari tim Alpha yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hanya ada 1 jawaban, Kyuhyun- _ssi._ Mereka tahu tuan muda sudah berhasil kabur dan saat ini anak buah Petrova sedang mengejarnya atau mungkin mereka sengaja menghalangi tuan muda untuk mencapai ruang binatu itu!"

"Sial sekali! Ini artinya kita akan terperangkap ditempat ini selama 1 jam karena menurut Kapten Park, saluran udara ini hanya berhenti beroperasi 5 menit setiap jam-nya!"

Semua dugaan dari kedua anggota tim Alpha yang pastinya lebih berpengalaman itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin khawatir pada keselamatan Jaejoong yang berada disuatu tempat dalam markas ini. "Kita berpencar saja! Cari Jaejoong dan sebelum 1 jam, kita harus berkumpul lagi di ruang binatu yang terletak di lantai bawah tanah!"seru Kyuhyun cepat dan langsung berlari menuju satu-satunya pintu besi yang bergambar tengkorak.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyuhyun _-ssi_! Kami masih ingin hidup!"cetus salah satu _namja_ berambut cepak itu sambil tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun yang langsung mendesis tajam.

Bersama kedua _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun membuka pintu besi di ruangan saluran udara dan melangkah masuk pada sebuah gudang yang ternyata berisi pangan. Setelah mengangguk singkat, ketiganya langsung berlari ke 3 arah yang berbeda. _"Ya Tuhan, kumohon lindungi terus Jaejoongie. Dia itu masih terlalu polos untuk terlibat dalam semua ini."_ doa Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil berlari cepat namun tetap waspada mengawasi sekeliling markas yang tampak menakutkan ini.

"Sepertinya ada bekas pertarungan disini." Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada pecahan guci yang masih berserakan di lantai yang tak jauh dari ruang binatu yang seharusnya menjadi tujuannya. "Apa Jaejoong tadi berada disini? Mungkin benar jika dia tertangkap."gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri walau firasatnya mengatakan Jaejoong pasti berhasil kabur karena adik Changmin itu remaja yang sangat licik dan cerdik.

"Siapa disana? Ada penyusup! Ada yang menyusup masuk!"

Teriakan keras itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung berlari secepat mungkin terlebih saat beberapa pria bertubuh besar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari lorong sebelah barat mulai mengejarnya. Jika melihat bagaimana reaksi para mafia itu yang beringas, sepertinya Jaejoong memang sudah berhasil kabur dari mereka dan saat ini remaja yang punya banyak akal itu mungkin sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Aku harus bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka agar bisa segera mencari dimana Jaejoongie bersembunyi." Seraya mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit sesak karena udara dingin ditempat ini, Kyuhyun terus berlari sambil mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan tempatnya bersembunyi dari kejaran para mafia yang dilihatnya sudah mengeluarkan senjata itu.

DOR DOR DOR

Dengan mengandalkan instingnya, Kyuhyun berhasil menghindari beberapa tembakan yang diarahkan padanya sambil terus berlari secepat mungkin di selasar yang sepertinya tak berujung. "Ck, kalian mau bermain denganku ternyata!"geram _namja_ berambut ikal itu marah seraya mengambil beberapa pisau kecil dari saku didepan mantelnya dan tanpa berhenti berlari, Kyuhyun berbalik dan melemparkan pisau ditangannya kearah 3 orang pria yang berlari paling dekat dengannya.

Dalam beberapa detik ketiga pria yang sedang mengejarnya itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa dan tubuh kejang-kejang. Kyuhyun yang menyempatkan diri untuk melirik musuhnya yang sudah sekarat itu refleks menyeringai puas karena ternyata racun yang dibuat Chansung memang sangat hebat. Anak buah Petrova yang melihat 3 temannya mati dengan begitu cepat langsung mengamuk dan menembak membabi buta kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pilar besar.

"Terus tembak saja! Jangan biarkan penyusup itu hidup!"

"Dia sudah membunuh 3 orang sekaligus! Ayo kejar dan tangkap dia hidup-hidup!"

Tanpa menyadari jika Kyuhyun masih bersembunyi dibalik pilar yang terletak didekat sebuah lemari besar, para mafia itu malah terus berteriak sambil berlari kearah lain. Walau samar namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar jelas teriakan penuh kemarahan semua anak buah Petrova yang tidak terima teman mereka mati begitu saja.

"Dasar para manusia tolol!"dengus Kyuhyun acuh sambil mengeluarkan _tab_ -nya untuk memeriksa posisi Jaejoong berada sekarang. "Itu dia! Sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa lorong dari tempatku berdiri!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang namun saat dia baru saja akan berlari lagi, beberapa bunyi tembakan terdengar dari kejauhan.

.

.

Walau sudah berada sedekat mungkin dengan gerbang utama markas Petrova yang dijaga ketat namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Park Yoochun dan _team_ -nya karena gerbang tinggi itu dialiri listrik. Selain itu, juga ada sensor panas yang menghalangi mereka untuk mendekat. Dalam cuaca sedingin ini, anak buah Yoochun mau tak mau harus bersembunyi dibalik pohon-pohon tinggi yang sepertinya memang sengaja ditanam berderet sebagai jalan masuk ke organisasi mafia terkejam itu.

"Satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa masuk adalah apabila Kyuhyun atau salah satu dari _team_ Alpha yang sudah menyusup masuk itu mematikan aliran listrik dan sistem sensor panas dari dalam markas. Setelahnya kita bunuh saja semua pengawal yang berjaga dan menyerbu masuk untuk menghabisi seluruh mafia busuk itu!"

Usul dan rencana TOP yang terdengar dingin dan tak berperasaan itu membuat Yoochun sedikit mengeryit walau dalam hati dia juga menyetujuinya. Ini memang bukan saatnya mereka menggunakan nurani lagi. "Kalau begitu coba hubungi mereka terus! Ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam sejak mereka menyusup masuk dan belum ada kabar apapun. Kita juga tidak mungkin terus menunggu disini seperti orang bodoh!"desis Yoochun sambil merapatkan mantel tebal yang dikenakannya.

"Cuaca yang buruk ditempat ini yang membuat sistem komunikasi kita terganggu! Sebentar lagi aku mungkin akan membeku, _hyung_..."keluh TOP sambil terus berusaha mencari signal keberadaan Kyuhyun yang menghilang sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Aku juga lebih baik tertembak daripada mati kedinginan ditempat terkutuk ini!"geram Yoochun dengan nada kesal yang membuat beberapa anak buahnya yang tidak sengaja mendengar terkekeh geli.

Melalui teropong _infrared_ ditangannya Yoochun bisa melihat jika ada sesuatu yang aneh disisi kiri markas Petrova, tepatnya dibagian bawah menara yang sepertinya sengaja dibiarkan tanpa penjagaan. "Ada yang sedang bersembunyi disana...tapi, siapa? TOP, lihat kearah jam 2!"gumam Yoochun sambil memberi isyarat agar TOP melihat ke titik yang ditunjuknya.

"Kapten Park, sang Pewaris Kim sudah tiba! Dia dalam perjalanan ke tempat ini."

Dalam hati Yoochun mendesah frustasi saat mendengar laporan dari Taeyang yang sekarang menatapnya dengan raut wajah tegang dan hampir seluruh _team_ Alpha yang dibawanya juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. _"Akhirnya sumber dari semua masalah ini tiba dan sepertinya pertumpahan darah pasti akan segera terjadi ditempat ini jika Kyuhyun tidak segera keluar dari markas itu secepatnya.",_ Yoochun mendesah lelah dalam hati walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak menampakkan apapun.

"Kalian harus bersiap untuk..." baru saja Yoochun membuka mulutnya untuk bicara saat suara arogan yang sangat familiar itu menyelanya bersamaan dengan munculnya beberapa _namja_ bermantel hitam yang membawa ransel besar. Mata Yoochun refleks menatap tajam rombongan kecil itu untuk mencari sosok adiknya namun dia tidak melihat Hae Jin ada diantara mereka.

"Untuk menerima kemarahanku, Kapten Park? Dimana Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

.

.

Senyum lebar langsung terukir dibibir merah Katerina saat dia melihat rekaman _cctv_ yang dibaru saja diberikan Zivon padanya. Calon umpannya ternyata sudah menyusup masuk dalam markas dan tujuan utama pria muda itu pasti untuk meyelamatan Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja kabur dari penjaranya walau Katerina yakin sekali remaja itu masih bersembunyi disuatu tempat dalam markas ini. Cepat atau lambat, anak buahnya pasti akan menemukan dimana 2 orang terpenting dalam hidup pewaris sombong itu bersembunyi!

"Kau lihat ini, Minho? Pria yang kau cintai sudah berada di markas ini dan tak lama lagi aku akan menggunakannya sebagai umpan!"ujar Katerina sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan gaya polos tanpa peduli Minho yang masih terborgol langsung menggeram marah padanya.

Dengan acuh Katerina berjalan kearah jendela yang menunjukkan halaman depan markasnya. Jauh didepan sana memang hanya terlihat hamparan salju namun dia tahu jika ada banyak sekali tentara Korut yang sudah mengepung tempat ini walau mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena permata Korut ada digenggamannya. "Dimana Lucien? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Apa dia sedang di ruang menembak lagi?"tanya Katerina acuh sambil membayangkan beberapa jam lagi dia akan melihat pewaris sombong itu berlutut dibawah kakinya.

"Dia tadi keluar bersama beberapa penjaga untuk membeli perlengkapan berburu."beritahu salah satu pengawal yang berdiri dekat pintu.

Sepasang mata gelap Katerina sontak melebar. Kemarahan dan ketakutan bercampur dalam mata yang biasanya selalu berkilau penuh kelicikan itu. "Apa? Maksudmu saat ini Lucien tidak berada didalam markas? Dia keluar dan kalian tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?"cecarnya dengan nada tajam dan melengking tinggi pada Zivon yang langsung meringis kecil sementara Minho yang melihat semua itu diam-diam menyeringai puas.

"Aku pikir anda sudah tahu..."gumam pria itu pelan tanpa berani membalas tatapan dingin yang dilayangkan Katerina padanya.

Bayangan jika Lucien tertangkap lagi dan disiksa dengan kejam oleh para tentara Korut yang tidak punya hati itu membuat Katerina jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada tatapan bingung semua anak buahnya atau pada Zivon yang langsung berusaha membantunya berdiri. "Cari dia! Cari dia..."gumamnya dengan suara lirih dan sorot mata yang terlihat kosong.

"Boss, anda harus..." suara Zivon perlahan menghilang saat tatapan dingin yang berbalut kekejaman itu seperti mengoyak tubuhnya.

"Cari Lucien untukku sekarang juga!"teriak Katerina penuh emosi sambil mendorong kasar tubuh Zivon yang sedang memapahnya. "Kubunuh kalian semua jika dia tidak segera ditemukan!"ancamnya tanpa ragu yang membuat semua anak buahnya mengerut takut dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang utama markas itu.

.

.

Kemunculan sang Pewaris Kim bersama _team_ -nya langsung membuat suasana ditempat itu terasa semakin mencekam. Aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh jangkung calon penguasa Korut itu membuat hawa dingin Rusia menjadi tidak ada artinya. Bukan hanya _team_ Alpha yang langsung berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada _namja_ berwajah tampan itu, bahkan Park Yoochun juga langsung melakukan hal yang sama walau terlihat jelas ajudan Jenderal Kim itu sedikit gelisah dan terus melihat ke balik punggung Changmin.

"Laporkan apa yang terjadi disini! Apa kau sudah berhasil mengeluarkan Jaejoong? Dan, dimana Kyuhyun?" sambil mengendalikan rasa cemas yang mulai menggerogoti logikanya, Changmin berusaha bicara dengan nada setenang mungkin walau sorot matanya yang sedang menatap Yoochun berkilau dingin penuh ancaman.

Begitu mendarat tadi, tanpa peduli pada kesibukan _team_ -nya menyiapkan senjata dan juga semua keperluan yang akan mereka butuhkan untuk menyusup ke dalam markas Petrova, Changmin memilih langsung mengaktifkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chansung. Wajah tampan Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu semakin dingin saat panggilannya tidak tersambung. Dalam hati Changmin yakin sekali sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi hingga Chansung tidak bisa mengangkat ponselnya.

Setelah memberikan beberapa instruksi dan perintah tegas pada Park Hae Jin yang akan pergi menemui Kai bersama Taemin dan Yesung di bagian timur markas mafia itu, Changmin langsung berjalan cepat bersama _team_ -nya menuju arah yang akan membawanya ke tempat Park Yoochun mendirikan _basecamp_. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin bertemu Kyuhyun dan memastikan sendiri jika tunangannya itu baik-baik saja. Salju yang terus turun dan suhu udara yang membeku sama sekali tidak membuatnya berhenti melangkahkan dengan cepat.

Sekarang saat Changmin akhirnya tiba dan tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun ada diantara para tentara _team_ Alpha, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menahan dirinya lagi? Demi memastikan keselamatan Kyuhyun, dia bahkan sudah melintasi separuh benua! Jadi, sikap diam Yoochun hanya memancing amarahnya!

"Kapten Park! Apa sekarang kau bisu?"sindir Changmin tajam sambil melangkah mendekati ajudan kepercayaan _appa_ -nya. Meski tahu saat ini, semua tentara yang berada dipihak Yoochun pasti sedang merasa takut dengan reaksinya namun Changmin malah tersenyum dingin dan dengan acuh mengeluarkan pistol kecil dari saku mantelnya.

Baru kali ini disepanjang karir militernya, Yoochun merasa takut untuk membalas tatapan tajam dari seorang _namja_ yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. Dengan tangan yang terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya, Yoochun akhirnya menjawab dengan suara datar. "Kami belum bisa mengeluarkan tuan muda Jaejoong dari markas itu. Maafkan aku dan mengenai Kyuhyun...Dia...Maksudku tadi Kyuhyun..."ingin sekali Yoochun menembak dirinya sendiri yang sudah bicara dengan suara terbata didepan puluhan anak buahnya sendiri.

"Dimana Kyuhyun? Cepat jawab aku sekarang atau kuledakkan kepala Taeyang!" suara rendah yang seperti menyimpan kemarahan itu membuat semua orang tersentak, terlebih tanpa ragu Changmin menodongkan pistol ditangannya pada bungsu Choi yang langsung membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Melihat situasi akan semakin memburuk membuat Yoochun tergesa melangkah maju dan berusaha menarik tubuh Taeyang agar berdiri dibalik tubuhnya namun sayang, hampir semua _team_ Changmin langsung menghalanginya dengan senjata yang sudah siap ditangan mereka. Sementara anak buahnya sendiri tidak ada yang berani bergerak karena yang berdiri didepan mereka adalah pewaris sang jenderal meski TOP yang nekad hampir saja menerjang kearah Changmin yang malah menyeringai keji.

"Kyuhyun dan 2 anak buahku menyusup masuk ke dalam markas itu 1 jam yang lalu melalui saluran udara. Salah satu dari mereka sepertinya terbunuh dan walau sudah mencoba berulang kali, namun kami tetap tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun. Menurut TOP, mungkin seluruh markas itu dilengkapi sistem pemblokiran! Jadi, untuk tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun sepertinya kita harus..."

BUGH...BUGH

2 pukulan sekeras baja dan tanpa aba-aba itu membuat Yoochun yang sedang bicara langsung terhuyung sementara pandangan matanya berkunang untuk sesaat. Rasa asin darah memenuhi mulutnya yang pasti akan membiru nanti. "Sialan kau, Park Yoochun! Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun! Sudah bosan hidup?"desis Changmin penuh emosi dengan tatapan membunuh sedangkan tangannya sudah menarik kasar mantel yang dikenakan Yoochun dan membuat _namja_ berjidat lebar itu terbatuk karena sulit bernafas.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang menyusup ke markas itu? Apa ini termasuk perintah sang jenderal? Kau sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk kesana dengan harapan dia akan terbunuh didalam sana, bukan? Bagus sekali, Kapten Park! Kau memang sangat cerdik!" tudingan kejam yang berbalut ironi pedas dari calon penguasa Korut yang sedang murka itu sontak membuat seluruh _team_ Alpha yang datang bersama Yoochun meringis kecil dan langsung menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Bukan seperti itu, tuan muda. Aku sudah..."mulai Yoochun yang berusaha bicara dengan suara tenang meski lehernya mulai terasa kaku dan sakit karena kekuatan Changmin yang ternyata sangat mengerikan.

Dengan kasar Changmin melepas cengkramannya pada leher Yoochun dan langsung mendorong kuat _namja_ Park itu hingga hampir saja terjatuh jika TOP tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya. "Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun, bukan hanya kau tapi seluruh _team_ Alpha akan dihukum mati! Kalian semua dengar itu?" tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajah Changmin selain emosi dan kemarahan dingin saat menyerukan ancamannya yang terdengar sangat menakutkan itu.

"Mulai saat ini, aku yang mengambil alih operasi penyelamatan ini!"putus Changmin sepihak sambil merebut _tab_ yang ada ditangan TOP sebelum mulai berjalan kearah seperangkat computer yang menunjukkan visual daerah sekeliling markas. "Daesung, siapkan semuanya dan hubungi Hae Jin sekarang juga! Suruh dia lebih cepat karena rencanaku harus segera dimulai!"perintahnya dengan suara tajam sambil menatap dingin kearah gerbang tinggi yang membatasi Petrova dengan mereka.

" _Jika aku tidak bisa masuk maka akan kubuat kau yang membuka sendiri gerbang itu, Katerina!"_ desis Changmin dalam hati sambil memikirkan rencananya dengan Dimitri yang pasti sudah bersiap didalam sana. " _Kuharap kau menepati janjimu, D!",_ batinnya seraya berusaha memendam perasaan takutnya setiap kali memikirkan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong yang berada didalam sana sendirian.

Melihat tindakan Changmin yang arogan mengambil alih semua yang sedang dikerjakan _team-_ nya membuat Yoochun tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya. Ini keterlaluan dan sangat menyinggung harga dirinya sebagai ajudan Jenderal Kim. "Apa maksud semua ini, tuan muda? Rencana apa lagi? Anda tidak bisa begitu saja mengambil alih apa yang sudah kami kerjakan! Sang jendera akan..." Yoochun menelan semua protesnya saat Changmin menatapnya dengan cara yang membuatnya merasa sedang berdiri disisi jurang.

"Diam dan lihat saja apa yang akan kami lakukan agar Katerina mau membuka gerbang sialan itu! Siapkan saja _team_ -mu yang hebat itu untuk memulai pertempuran!" suara tajam Changmin yang terdengar sinis itu membuat _team_ Alpha yang datang bersama Yoochun terlihat tidak nyaman karena baru kali ini ada yang meragukan kemampuan mereka.

Dalam sekejab kesibukan _team_ yang datang bersama Pewaris Kim dimulai sedangkan _team_ Alpha dan Yoochun hanya bisa mendesah kesal sambil menyiapkan senjata mereka. Suka atau tidak, Kim Changmin adalah pewaris sang jenderal dan mereka semua harus mematuhi perintahnya. " _Hyung,_ kita akan berada dalam masalah besar jika Kyuhyun terluka!"gumam TOP pelan pada Yoochun yang hanya mengangguk singkat dengan wajah kaku.

"Boss, target akan tiba dalam 10 menit. Hae Jin sudah memberi kami signal!"

Mendengar laporan Seungri itu membuat Changmin menyeringai tipis pada Park Yoochun yang menatapnya tajam dengan sorot mata menyalahkan. Sepertinya ajudan _appa_ -nya itu sangat terkejut saat mendengar adiknya juga sedang menuju ke tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini. "Bersiap diposisi kalian dan mari kita mulai permainan ini!"perintah Changmin yang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bisa masuk ke markas itu.

.

.

"Dia pasti ada disekitar sini."

Sambil menghindari kamera CCTV yang ada terpasang disetiap sudut markas mafia ini, Kyuhyun terus berusaha mengikuti signal di bandul gelang Jaejoong yang membawanya hingga ke lantai 3, tepatnya didepan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang berpelitur. Ruang kerja, tebak kyuhyun dalam hati seraya mengabaikan firasatnya yang terus mengatakan jika mungkin saja ini sebuah jebakan dan bukan Jaejoong yang sedang bersembunyi didalam ruangan itu. Seraya mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan ragu dalam kepalanya, perlahan Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu itu.

Terkunci!

"Dia pasti ada didalam!"

Berbekal keyakinannya itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengetuk pintu ruang kerja itu dengan cara yang pernah diajarkan Changmin padanya. Kode rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Jaejoong selain, sang jenderal. Dalam hati Kyuhyun juga terus berdoa semoga dia tidak salah dan remaja berparas cantik itu memang ada didalam sana. Dia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dialami Jaejoong yang pasti sedang merasa sangat ketakutan.

2 ketukan pelan 1 ketukan kuat.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengulangi ketukannya sambil menguatkan genggamannya pada pistol ditangan kanannya. Dia mulai merasa ragu dengan instingnya sendiri walau hatinya masih merasa yakin Jaejoong ada didalam. "Jika 10 detik lagi pintu ini tidak terbuka, akan kubuka dengan paksa!"putus Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan mengetuk lagi saat pintu itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dari dalam dan seseorang langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"Kyu...Kyu...Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang!"

Suara Jaejoong terdengar parau karena menahan tangis, dia juga memeluk kuat tubuh pengawal kesayangannya yang terasa begitu hangat. "Kau baik-baik saja, Joongie? Apa mereka melukaimu?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi cemas sambil mengurai pelukan erat Jaejoong pada tubuhnya. Tergesa dia mulai memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh ramping remaja yang sangat disayanginya ini dengan teliti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Tadi aku berhasil kabur dari penjara dan membunuh beberapa pengawal wanita penyihir itu tapi aku gagal ke ruang binatu! Aku tidak mau mereka sampai melakukan pertukaran! _Hyungie_ pasti akan marah dan membunuh semua orang jika tidak ada kau disisinya! Apa pun yang terjadi kita tidak boleh menuruti tuntutan mereka!"

Lihat, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menyayangi Kim Jaejoong yang selalu saja tanpa ragu melakukan sesuatu untuknya. "Tidak akan ada pertukaran, aku janji padamu! Sebentar lagi kita pasti bisa keluar dari markas ini. Aku yakin sekali Changmin dan _team_ -nya pasti sedang menuju kesini untuk menolong ktia!"ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari jika posisi mereka yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja Katerina membuat CCTV bisa menangkap bayangan mereka.

"Disana! Mereka ada disana! Ayo cepat tangkap! Kita tidak boleh gagal kali ini!"

Teriakan kasar itu begitu mengejutkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang serentak melihat ke sisi kiri selasar dimana sejumlah pengawal Katerina sedang berlari cepat kearah mereka dengan wajah sangar dan tangan yang mengacungkan pistol. Untuk sesaat hati Kyuhyun mencolos dan otaknya membeku sebelum instingnya pada bahaya langsung mengambil alih. Dengan sedikit kasar ditariknya lengan Jaejoong yang juga terlihat sedikit bingung bercampur takut.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Joongie!"

"Tapi, kemana Kyu? Mereka banyak sekali!"

"Jangan hitung jumlah mereka! Abaikan saja, mereka hanya manusia tak berguna!"

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu tenang dan dipenuhi tekad, akhirnya membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum kecil dan membalas remasan kuat tunangan _hyung_ -nya itu di jemarinya. Ketakutan yang tadi sempat mengganggunya menghilang, berganti rasa percaya diri dan adrenalin yang mengalir deras. "Selama kau ada disini, aku tidak takut, Kyu. Kita _team_ yang sangat baik, bukan?" Jaejoong bicara dengan nada arogan sambil mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun yang ikut tersenyum lebar karena melihat keberanian itu sudah kembali terlukis diparas menawan remaja yang berlari cepat disampingnya.

"Ya, kita ini _team_ yang sangat kompak. Jadi, apa kau siap untuk membunuh beberapa dari pengawal bodoh itu lagi, tuan muda kecil?"tantang Kyuhyun yang mendadak berhenti berlari dan tanpa ragu berbalik dan mulai menembakkan pistolnya yang berisi peluru kearah pengawal Katerina yang sama sekali tidak menduga tindakan nekadnya.

.

.

"Hei, robot! Kau yakin rencana Pewaris Kim ini akan berhasil?"

Tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangan matanya dari jalanan penuh salju dihadapannya, Park Hae Jin tersenyum tipis saat mendengar setitik ketakutan dalam suara Yesung yang duduk dibelakang _jeep_ bersama si Yunani yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. "Kau mulai berani meragukan keputusannya? Hebat juga nyalimu!"seru _namja_ berwajah dingin itu dengan suara datar seperti biasanya.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu maksudku!"sangkal Yesung cepat dengan suara keras. "Hanya saja kurasa ini..." rasa gugup dan takut yang tiba-tiba melanda dirinya membuat Yesung tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Dari balik kemudinya, Park Hae Jin terkekeh pelan sebelum bicara dengan suara ringan yang membuat Yesung terdiam dan mengeryit bingung. "Kejam! Aku tahu itu yang ingin kau katakan tapi kau takut jika aku melaporkannya pada Pewaris Kim."cetus adik Park Yoochun acuh sambil melirik Yesung yang sudah membeku dari kaca spion.

"Ck, semua mafia busuk itu memang pantas mati karena sudah berani mengusuk Pewaris sang jenderal. Jadi, sekarang diamlah karena tak lama lagi kita akan sampai." Park Hae Jin mengherdik tajam pada Yesung yang didengarnya menghela nafas frustasi sambil memaki pelan.

"Dan memulai permainan keji yang sudah dirancang Pewaris Kim kalian!"timpal Lucien yang sejak tadi memang hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan membosankan 2 pria muda yang sepertinya adalah pengawal khusus Kim Changmin.

"Baguslah kau bersuara karena tadi kupikir kau itu hanya mayat hidup."cetus Yesung dengan suara tajam yang penuh sarkasme sedangkan Hae Jin hanya mendengus malas, tidak peduli mengapa sekarang Lucien bisa menjadi sekutu mereka karena yang terpenting baginya adalah rencana Changmin untuk menguasai Petrova bisa tercapai.

Sambil menatap keluar jendela _jeep_ , Lucien memilih mengacuhkan reaksi kedua pria yang akan membawanya bertemu pria kejam yang membuatnya terjebak dalam hidup 2 manusia bernama Petrova yang sudah membuatnya muak. Hari ini akan menjadi penentu bagi hidup Lucien, jika pewaris kejam itu berhasil mengalahkan Petrova maka peluangnya untuk tetap hidup esok hari masih ada. Namun jika Katerina menang, maka seumur hidup Lucien tidak akan bisa lari lagi dari cengkraman wanita iblis itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Luc. Lakukan saja apapun yang diperintahkan Pewaris Kim padamu dan tahan semua emosimu yang tak berguna itu."

Lucien masih ingat jelas kemarahan diwajah cantik Lee Taemin saat melihat Kai memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata itu agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. "Kim Kai! Apa yang baru kau katakan padanya hah? Hentikan!"bentak _namja_ berparas menawan itu pelan. "Baik, terserah tapi aku tidak akan membantumu jika Changmin sampai tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Taemin menggeram kesal saat melihat Kai malah melotot tajam padanya.

"Aku akan menemui kalian didalam." Lucien bergumam pelan dan tersenyum tipis saat membalas pelukan hangat Kai. Ditengah semua kekacauan hidupnya, satu yang Lucien syukuri adalah dia akhirnya mendapatkan seorang sahabat. "Jaga dirimu dan kekasih cantikmu yang kejam ini!" sengaja Lucien menyindir _namja_ cantik yang menggenggam erat tangan Kai dan terus saja melayangkan tatapan benci padanya.

Sindiran dari pria Yunani yang seharusnya sudah dia bunuh saat di meja operasi, mendorong Taemin melayangkan tatapan dinginnya pada Lucien sebelum mulai bicara dengan nada manis meski kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa begitu menakutkan. "Aku ini memang sangat kejam, Osborne! Jadi, apa kau ingin aku menanamkan sebuah _chip_ lagi ditubuh jelekmu itu?"tawar Taemin sambil tersenyum ramah. Mendengar ancaman langsung kekasihnya pada Lucien itu membuat Kai sontak tergelak geli.

"Osborne! Kita hampir sampai, sekarang kau harus pindah ke kursi kemudi."

Suara datar pria berwajah kaku yang mengemudikan _jeep_ milik Dimitri itu menghentikan lamunan Lucien. Tergesa dia berdiri dalam _jeep_ sempit itu dan langsung melompat ke sisi penumpang dibagian depan. Setelah menghembuskan nafas ragu yang sejak tadi bergelut dalam hatinya, Lucien mulai pindah ke kursi dibalik kemudi dan memulai rencana besar yang disusun si arogan Kim Changmin demi menyelamatkan adik dan kekasihnya.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : **As always thanks banget untuk semua reviews dan bahkan beberapa new readers TH ya. Senang banget FF yang super panjang ini bisa disukai bukan hanya oleh CKS/YJS tapi juga readers dari fandom lain.**

 **Untuk yang merasa cerita ini terlalu panjang, anggap saja ini 2 buku yang digabungi ya ^^**

 **Dari beberapa review, ada yang merasa ini lambat banget alurnya, bisa gw cepatin koq dengan memotong sejumlah part, kalau semua setuju dan gak merasa aneh sih.**

 **Yang menuntut ChangKyu moment, sabar ya.**


	49. THE HEIR 47- KYU, HELP ME!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 47**

"Mau kemana lagi kalian sekarang?"

Dalam hati Kyuhyun menghitung ada sekitar 8 orang pengawal Petrova yang sekarang mengepungnya dan juga Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat lelah karena terus berlari dan juga berusaha menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan kearah mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter dan mereka akan mencapai ruang binatu. Bersama Jaejoong, mereka sudah membunuh 6 pengawal berwajah sangar dan bertubuh raksasa yang terus saja muncul seperti tidak ada habisnya. Sekarang mereka sudah terdesak, peluru di pistolnya dan juga pisau beracun yang diberikannya pada Jaejoong pun hampir habis!

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja?" dengan khawatir Kyuhyun melirik cepat remaja yang berdiri disampingnya dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal. "Kali ini kita tidak mungkin menghindari pertarungan langsung lagi karena peluruku hanya tinggal 2!"beritahunya jujur agar Jaejoong bisa bersiap untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan segera terjadi karena Kyuhyun yakin para pengawal Petrova tidak akan membiarkan mereka kabur kali ini.

Bisikan lirih Kyuhyun dan juga seringai kejam para pengawal bodoh yang sedang mengepung mereka sebenarnya membuat kaki Jaejoong terasa lemas. "Jangan pikirkan aku, Kyu. Kita lawan saja mereka! Aku tidak sudi mereka menangkapku dengan mudah!"jawab Jaejoong akhirnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya. Dia memang merasa takut tapi dia tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan konsentrasi hanya karena terus mengkhawatirkannya.

Mendengar jawaban berani itu mendorong Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi paras menawan adik Changmin yang akan selalu menempati posisi istimewa dalam hatinya. "Baik, ayo kita hadapi mereka tapi berjanjilah, jika ada kesempatan, kau harus melarikan diri dan bersembunyi hingga bantuan datang!" melihat Jaejoong akan segera membantahnya membuat Kyuhyun meremas kuat lengan remaja yang sangat pemberani itu.

"Kali ini saja dengarkan aku, Kim Jaejoong! Salah satu dari kita harus selamat untuk bisa mencari bantuan!"tegasnya dengan suara tajam seraya mengabaikan ekspresi kesal Jaejoong yang tidak suka diperintah.

"Tapi, Kyu..." baru saja Jaejoong akan memprotes keputusan sepihak Kyuhyun itu saat dilihatnya tunangan saudaranya itu sudah melompat masuk kedalam pertarungan yang tidak seimbang melawan para pengawal Petrova. "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tertangkap!"putus Jaejoong sebelum mulai membantu Kyuhyun yang terlihat kewalahan karena harus menghadapi 8 orang sendirian.

Pertarungan ala mafia memang selalu sama, hanya mengandalkan otot dan emosi. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Kyuhyun atau Jaejoong untuk menghindar dan membalas semua serangan yang dilayangkan pada mereka. Walau harus diakui sejumlah tendangan dan pukulan kuat juga sudah bersarang ditubuh keduanya. Bagian lengan mantel Jaejoong yang koyak karena sabetan pisau pria bertubuh kurus yang sedang dihadapinya. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah membiru karena tinju dari salah satu pengawal Petrova yang baru saja mati karena lehernya patah

"Berani sekali kau menendangku! Cari mati! Lihat saja akan kubunuh kau!"raung Jaejoong marah pada lawannya yang malah menyeringai lebar melihatnya meringis kesakitan. Baru saja putra bungsu Jenderal Kim itu akan mencoba berdiri saat pria yang tadinya sedang menyeringai padanya, sekarang malah sudah jatuh didekat kakinya dengan mata melotot tak bernyawa.

Sebuah peluru sudah menembus kepala pria itu!

"Kalian bermain tanpa menungguku datang? Ini tidak seru!"

.

.

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun dan adikku sekarang juga atau akan kubunuh kekasihmu ini!"

Selama beberapa saat Changmin menunggu Katerina yang diketahuinya sudah mengangkat ponsel menjawab ancamannya, namun nihil! Wanita iblis itu seperti sedang menantangnya dengan tidak mengatakan apapun dan dia berhasil membuat Changmin yang sudah merasa sedikit frustasi menjadi semakin marah. Dengan sorot mata yang berkilat, Changmin menatap tajam kearah gerbang markas yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

 _Begitu gerbang itu terbuka, semua anak buahku akan menyerbu masuk dan Petrova akan dimusnahkannya! Terserah jika Dimitri ingin membangunnya lagi, yang pasti sepupunya yang sudah berani bekerja sama dengan tuan Choi dan juga Minho harus mati!,_ desis Changmin dalam hati seraya mengabaikan semua perasaan takut dan khawatirnya saat membayangkan jika Kyuhyun mungkin terluka atau...

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu, tuan muda!"gumam Lucien yang sudah membiarkan dirinya ditangkap oleh anak buah sang Pewaris Kim dan sekarang menjadi sandera mereka, sesuai dengan rencana Kim Changmin untuk menjebak Katerina yang sangat terobsesi padanya.

Merasa ancaman pertamanya memang tidak berhasil mendorong Changmin menatap tajam Lucien yang kedua tangannya terikat dibelakang. "Jika kau bisa mempercepat semua ini maka aku berjanji tidak akan membunuhmu!" Changmin menyeringai dingin saat melihat setitik takut dalam bola mata biru Lucien Osborne yang dulu pernah hampir membunuhnya.

"Kau tentu tidak sebodoh itu hingga berpikir Kim Kai bisa menyelamatkanmu, bukan? Aku bahkan bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga jika aku mau!" dalam hati Changmin tersenyum puas karena ternyata usul licik Taemin berhasil dengan baik. Cara paling tepat untuk menekan Lucien agar mau bekerjasama adalah dengan menggunakan persahabatan yang baru dibangunnya dengan Kai.

Yoochun yang berdiri disamping Changmin mengerang tidak percaya saat melihat Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu bisa berbicara dengan cara yang begitu normal dengan manusia busuk yang dulu hampir membunuhnya. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang direncanakan _namja_ muda itu dibalik semua kejadian ini? Karena alih-alih menyusup masuk atau bernegosiasi untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong dan juga Kyuhyun, sang Pewaris Kim malah dengan sengaja mengobarkan api peperangan.

"Kalian harus bisa memancing kemarahannya! Buat dia sangat marah hingga lengah dan pada saat itu, Dimitri bisa melakukan sesuatu dari dalam! Dan, walau Katerina mematikan sensor dan listrik di gerbang itu, namun aku yakin dia tidak akan menon-aktifkan bom yang ditanamnya disekitar pintu depan!"

Mendengar semua ucapan Lucien itu, Changmin mendapatkan sebuah ide kejam namun akan sangat efektif untuk memancing Katerina. Dia tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk masuk dalam markas sialan tempat tunangan dan adiknya terperangkap. "Kapten Park, ambil beberapa peluru palsu kita! Ini saatnya Lucien Osborne harus mati!"titahnya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam yang tidak mau dibantah.

"Anda serius, tuan muda? Ini rencana yang sangat berbahaya!"protes Yoochun yang tidak setuju mereka menggunakan ide itu. "Bagaimana jika Katerina menyuruh anak buahnya keluar memeriksa mayat Osborne? Dia akan tahu anda mencoba mengelabuhinya!"suara Yoochun menghilang saat dia menangkap senyum licik dibibir Kim Changmin dan _team_ -nya, termasuk Hae Jin adiknya yang sudah terkekeh kecil.

Dalam sekejab Yoochun sadar jika itu memang rencana utama Changmin, mendesak dan membuat Katerina membuka gerbangnya sendiri dengan pura-pura membunuh kekasihnya!

"Ambilkan peluru itu sekarang juga, Kapten Park dan _team_ Alpha, bersiaplah untuk bertarung dengan para mafia bodoh itu! Buktikan kehebatan kalian dengan menghancurkan Petrova malam ini juga!"

.

.

Mendengar suara berat yang arogan dan sangat familiar itu membuat Jaejoong yang masih sedikit terkejut melihat salah satu pengawal Petrova yang tiba-tiba saja saja sudah mati tepat di kakinya itu langsung melompat berdiri. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun dan dengan senyum lebar, Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke pelukan _namja_ bertubuh raksasa yang selama ini selalu menjadi temannya berdebat dan juga _partner in crime_ -nya yang paling kompak.

"Chansung! Kau lama sekali, bodoh! Lihat, mereka berusaha menyakiti Kyuhyun!" adunya sambil menunjuk kearah dimana pengawal kesayangannya itu terlihat sedang sibuk berkelit sekaligus menahan pukulan dari beberapa pengawal yang menyerangnya bersamaan.

Rahang Chansung mengetat menahan marah dan tangannya terkepal erat saat melihat pertarungan tidak seimbang yang berlangsung tak jauh darinya. Instingnya tentang Kyuhyun yang akan langsung mencari Jaejoong dan keduanya pasti akan kembali ke ruang binatu memang terbukti benar. Untung saja dia memaksa Dimitri untuk mengantarnya ke tempat ini walau si brengsek itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya karena menurut pria kelebihan hormon itu, harus ada yang mengawasi sepupu iblisnya yang tercinta dan setengah gila.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau diam disini, istirahatlah! Wajahmu sudah pucat pasi, _maknae_. Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Kyuhyun karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"perintah Chansung tegas seraya mengabaikan Jaejoong merengut kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan gaya kekanakkan.

Sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, Kyuhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit sesak karena baru saja melumpuhkan salah satu raksasa Rusia dengan susah payah, menyadari jika seseorang sudah berdiri merapat di belakangnya. "Wow, ternyata pasangan pilihan Changmin memang tidak bisa diremehkan." Celaan tajam penuh sarkasme dan bernada godaan itu kali ini tidak membuat Kyuhyun marah, sebaliknya hatinya dipenuhi kelegaan apalagi saat matanya melihat senyum lebar Hwang Chansung yang sudah dalam posisi siap bertarung.

"Tentu saja! Kau lama dan aku hampir selesai!"desis Kyuhyun dengan senyum pongahnya.

Sambil menyeringai kecil, Chansung menebak jika kehadirannya sudah membuat para pengawal yang terlihat lelah hanya karena melawan Cho Kyuhyun sendirian itu terkejut. Dia harus bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk keuntungan mereka. "Ck, tak kusangka anak buah Katerina Petrova hanya sekumpulan pengecut yang tidak berani bertarung secara jantan! Apa kalian tidak merasa malu menghadapi seorang pria muda yang bahkan tidak menggunakan senjata apa pun?" dengan ekspresi dingin diwajahnya Chansung mengecam calon lawannya yang langsung berang dan mengepung mereka.

"Bunuh dia! Berani sekali dia menghina kita!"

Dengan malas Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, dia tahu pasti tujuan Chansung mengalihkan perhatian para mafia itu adalah agar jika situasi semakin memburuk Kyuhyun bisa segera membawa Jaejoong yang sedang menunggu mereka, kabur secepatnya. "Markas ini penuh jebakan! Dimana kami harus sembunyi?"tanyanya cepat sambil berusaha menghindari tendangan yang hampir saja mengenainya.

"Lantai 3 menara! Itu adalah wilayah kekuasaan Dimitri, kalian aman disana!"

Mendengar nama asing yang diketahuinya sebagai mata-mata Changmin ditempat ini, Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk mengerti. Bersama Chansung, kali ini semuanya juga menjadi lebih mudah. Putra Menteri Hwang ini memang selalu bertarung dengan cara yang dingin, cepat dan tidak pernah memberi ampun pada musuhnya. Disatu saat Kyuhyun melihatnya sedang membanting pria Rusia yang menjadi lawannya dengan begitu mudah, dan disaat lainnya dia melihat Chansung sudah menembak mati pria lainnya sambil menyeringai keji.

"Kau memang monster, Hwang! Tak salah Changmin memilihmu menjadi pengawalnya!"

Sambil meninju kuat perut salah satu pria bertubuh paling besar diantara yang lainnya, Chansung terbahak keras mendengar pujian tidak rela itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menghindar sekaligus membalas serangan lawannya. "Aku ini sudah dilatih dengan keras sejak kecil untuk menjadi tangan kanan calon penguasa Korut! Jadi, kau tidak perlu memuji kehebatanku lagi, tuan muda Cho!"serunya dengan senyum sombong yang membuat Kyuhyun sontak mendengus kasar.

"Arrghhhh...Lepaskan aku! Kyu!"

Teriakan Jaejoong yang memanggilnya itu membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan membalas serangan cepat dari lawannya, berhenti. Rasa khawatir dan takut membuatnya lengah dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada putra bungsu sang jenderal yang disayanginya itu. Kesempatan itu digunakan dengan baik oleh salah satu anak buah Katerina yang langsung menyergap Kyuhyun dari belakang dan tanpa ragu menodongkan senjata dikepalanya.

"Satu langkah saja kau bergerak, kupastikan peluru ini akan menembus kepalamu!"ancam pria berwajah sangar itu dingin saat Kyuhyun sedang mencoba meninju perutnya untuk melepaskan diri dari sergapannya.

"Kubunuh kau jika berani menembak Kyu!"teriak Jaejoong marah sambil memberontak keras untuk melepaskan diri saat 2 pria berkulit hitam itu menyergapnya. "Jauhkan tangan kalian dariku!" dengan garang remaja berparas rupawan itu berusaha menendang kedua pengawal bodoh yang menahannya begitu kuat tanpa peduli jika kedua lengannya mungkin akan memar.

Sambil berusaha menenangkan kepanikannya karena melihat Jaejoong yang sedang ditahan 2 orang sekaligus, Kyuhyun mendelik garang pada Chansung yang masih terlihat begitu tenang dengan raut wajah tanpa emosi. "Jika kalian menyakitinya sedikit saja, maka jangan berharap masih ada hari esok untuk Petrova! Akan kuhancurkan organisasi terkutuk ini hingga menjadi debu!"desis Kyuhyun tak kalah dinginnya sementara matanya yang sudah menangkap isyarat kecil dari Chansung langsung mengangguk kecil.

"Lepaskan mereka atau kukirim kalian ke neraka!"desis Chansung penuh penekanan sambil berjalan mendekati pria yang sedang menahan kuat Kyuhyun. "Apa kalian tahu siapa yang sedang kalian ancam itu?"tanyanya dengan seringai dingin yang membuat Kyuhyun tahu kenapa Changmin mempercayakan semua rahasianya pada raksasa yang selalu tersenyum bodoh ini. "Sekarang!" dengan mudah Kyuhyun yang membaca gerak bibir Chansung langsung menunduk tepat pada saat pisau beracun yang dilemparkan putra Menteri Hwang itu tepat menembus nadi di leher pria yang menyergapnya.

Melihat situasi yang mulai merugikan mereka karena Chansung langsung menyerang dan berhasil membunuh beberapa temannya dengan pisau beracun, salah satu dari kedua pria yang sedang menahan Jaejoong langsung membopong tubuh ramping remaja yang terus memberontak dan berteriak marah itu kearah lain dari lantai 2 yang luas itu sedangkan sisanya menghalangi Kyuhyun yang berniat mengejarnya.

"Hwang bodoh! Mereka membawa Jaejoongie pergi!"teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa marah bercampur takut hingga dengan emosi meraih pedang yang tergantung disalah satu dinding dan tanpa ragu menghujamkannya pada dada pengawal Katerina yang mencoba menghalanginya.

"Kau kejar mereka. Jangan sampai lolos! Akan kuurus sisanya dulu!"perintah Chansung terdengar begitu tajam dan berbalut kemarahan pekat. Siapa pun yang mencoba menyakiti Jaejoong harus mati ditangannya karena dia menyayangi _maknae_ cerewet itu seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

.

"Mereka akan menembak Lucien!"

Untuk sedetik jantung Katerina seperti berhenti berdetak saat mendengar laporan Zivon yang sedang mengawasi bagian depan markasnya dengan menggunakan teropong. Setelah berhasil mengatasi perasaan takut yang bergumul dalam hatinya, Katerina menghambur kearah pengawal kepercayaannya dan merebut teropong yang digunakan Zivon. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat darahnya terkuras. Disana, tepat didepan gerbang, sang Pewaris Kim yang gila itu sedang menodongkan pistol di kepala Lucien yang terlihat tak berdaya.

"Dia pasti tidak akan berani, Zivon. Selama adik dan juga pria muda yang sepertinya adalah kekasihnya itu ada disuatu tempat dalam markas ini, dia tidak akan berani menyentuh apalagi sampai membunuh Lucien!"sergah Katerina setengah berteriak yang sebenarnya lebih merupakan cara untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Lucien akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan tangan gemetar Katerina meraih ponselnya yang kembali bergetar," _ **Peringatan terakhir dariku, Katerina Petrova! Lepaskan adikku dan juga pengawalnya atau kubunuh kekasihmu yang tak berguna ini sekarang juga!"**_ ancaman dingin itu memenuhi kepala Katerina begitu dia mendengar suara arogan Kim Changmin yang melalui teropong bisa dilihatnya sedang menyeringai kejam.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman bodohmu itu? Sedikit saja kau menyentuh Lucien maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat lagi adik dan kekasihmu!" Katerina balik menjeritkan ancamannya walau suaranya terdengar kaku bahkan ditelinganya sendiri.

Melalui ponsel ditangannya, Katerina bisa mendengar suara tawa sang Pewaris Kim yang begitu sinis. _**"Baik, kau sendiri yang menentangku, Katerina! Karena kau tidak mau mengikuti permintaanku, maka bukan hanya gerbang tapi seluruh organisasi bodohmu akan kuhancurkan!"**_ lagi, ancaman tajam yang diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu ramah itu malah membuat tubuh Katerina membeku takut.

"Boss! Mereka menembak Lucien!"teriak Zivon panic yang membuat wajah cantik Katerina sontak berubah pias.

Dengan tangan gemetar hebat Katerina merebut teropong yang dipegang Zivon dan mengarahkannya ke depan gerbang markas. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak kala melihat Lucien, pria yang dicintainya terjatuh bagaikan boneka tali diatas salju dengan darah yang membasahi hampir seluruh wajah tampannya.

"Saranku, buka gerbang itu sekarang juga dan kirim anak buahmu untuk pergi memeriksa Lucien. Mungkin saja dia belum mati!"usul Dimitri yang baru memasuki ruang pertemuan itu dengan langkah santai. Dalam hati dia sudah terbahak keras melihat wajah bodoh Katerina dan juga semua anak buah kepercayaannya yang begitu mudahnya tertipu drama kecil yang sedang dimainkan sang Pewaris Kim yang licik itu.

Menangkap senyum sinis sepupunya itu membuat Katerina semakin murka."Diam kau, Dimitri! Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu!"teriaknya kasar dengan suara bergetar hebat seperti menahan tangis yang hanya membuat Dimitri harus menahan tawanya. "Semua ini terjadi karena kau dan kerjasama terkutuk yang kau tawarkan itu!"

"Kerjasama terkutuk itu yang membuatmu mendapatkan si bodoh Lucien lagi!"seru Dimitri telak dengan cengiran lebar sambil berjalan menghampiri tempat Choi Minho masih terikat dan dijaga beberapa pengawal. Mengabaikan sepenuh tatapan menyalahkan yang ditujukan Katerina padanya.

"Ayo, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Buka gerbang itu dan selamatkan kekasihmu. Oh ya, jangan khawatir, sepupu. Saranku kali ini gratis!" Dimitri bicara dengan nada ringan sambil menatap penuh arti pada putra tuan Choi yang akan diserahkannya pada sang Pewaris Kim demi sebuah pertukaran yang sudah direncanakannya.

Harapan jika Lucien masih hidup membuat Katerina mengabaikan perasaan curiganya pada Dimitri yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Zivon! Buka gerbang dan keluarlah bersama beberapa orang tapi pastikan mereka tidak bisa menyerbu masuk! Aktifkan bom yang sudah kita pasang disekitar gerbang!" perintahnya dingin dengan suara parau.

Dari tempatnya berdiri membelakangi Katerina yang sedang panik dan ketakutan, Dimitri menyeringai keji dan bicara dengan suara yang begitu pelan. "Kau dengar itu, tuan muda? Siapkan pasukanmu sekarang! Aku akan memberi tanda jika bom itu sudah berhasil kumatikan tapi..." apa pun yang mau dikatakan Dimitri pada Kim Changmin sontak terhenti saat dia melihat salah satu pengawal Katerina masuk dengan membopong seorang remaja yang terus memberontak dan memaki marah.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Akan kupastikan kalian semua mati karena menyentuhku!"teriak Jaejoong garang saat pria berkulit gelap yang membopongnya seperti sekarung kentang menurunkannya dengan kasar tepat dihadapan si wanita penyihir yang dibencinya.

.

.

Suara jeritan marah putra bungsu Jenderal Kim memenuhi telinga semua anggota _team_ yang _earpiece_ -nyaterhubung langsung dengan milik Dimitri Petrova. Mata semua orang langsung tertuju pada ekspresi Kim Changmin yang terlihat murka. "Dengar, D. Lakukan apa saja untuk mengulur waktu! Kami akan masuk begitu gerbang terbuka! Untuk masalah bom, Chansung pasti bisa mengurusnya, katakan saja padanya dimana ruang control itu!"desis Pewaris Kim kasar sambil menatap dingin pada gerbang markas Petrova yang mulai terbuka.

" _ **Baiklah, tapi ingat setiap bantuanku tidak gratis, tuan muda!"**_

Sekuat tenaga Changmin menahan keinginannya memaki si bajingan Dimitri dan mengalihkan tatapan dinginnya ke Lucien yang terbaring diatas salju dengan darah buatan yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajah mantan pembunuh itu. "Dengarkan aku, Osborne. Lakukan bagianmu dengan baik! Jika gagal dan terjadi sesuatu pada tunanganku, maka bukan hanya kau tapi Kim Kai juga akan kubunuh!"desisnya kasar dengan senyum keji yang membuat _team_ Alpha yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Park Yoochun.

"Jangan terus mengancamku, Pewaris Kim! Begitu semua ini selesai, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" Lucien menggeram pelan, dia sudah bosan terus dimanfaatkan pria muda yang sepertinya lebih terobsesi pada keselamatan tunangannya daripada adiknya sendiri.

Tangan kanan Changmin terangkat untuk menghentikan langkah ajudan sang jenderal yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Coba saja kalau bisa, Osborne! Akan kupastikan kau yang membusuk di _camp_ kami, kali ini untuk selamanya!" dan tanpa peduli pada tatapan protes yang dilayangkan Park Yoochun padanya, Changmin menyeringai kecil dan mulai memberi perintah pada semua _team_ -nya.

"Daesung! Hubungi Chansung sekarang, suruh dia matikan bom yang terpasang di pintu depan markas melalui ruang control mereka! Hae Jin, siapkan C4 itu, begitu gerbang terbuka dan kita bisa menyerbu masuk, kau harus pasang bom itu di setiap pesawat yang terletak di balik markas! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Katerina lari!"

Kedua _namja_ muda itu langsung bergegas menjalankan perintah Changmin tanpa bertanya sedikit pun. Yoochun yang melihat adiknya sudah sibuk menyiapkan bahan peledak yang sangat berbahaya, langsung berlari mendekatinya dan berusaha mencegahnya. "Kau bisa terbunuh jika terus menuruti perintah gilanya itu! Hentikan sekarang juga!"desisnya sepelan mungkin pada Hae Jin yang hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, _hyung_! Lebih baik _hyung_ juga bersiap!"jawab Hae Jin bertepatan dengan terbukanya gerbang tinggi Petrova dan munculnya sejumlah pria Rusia yang berwajah datar.

.

.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi dibalik sebuah lemari besar yang terletak tepat sebelum pintu aula besar itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat jika bukan saja Jaejoong yang sedang ditahan disana, tetapi juga Choi Minho yang terikat disebuah kursi dengan mulut disumpal. Ada sekitar 20 pengawal bersenjata yang berjaga di luar dan didalam ruangan itu. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun nekad masuk dan membuat dirinya jatuh dalam perangkap Katerina Petrova yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita berwajah licik.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus menunggu Changmin masuk dari pintu depan!"

Suara berat yang berbisik lirih ditelinganya itu sedikit mengejutkan Kyuhyun walau perasaan itu langsung hilang setelah dia tahu Chansung yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau darah ditubuh besar itu. "Aku takut mereka menyakitinya. Apalagi tadi ada anak buahnya yang bilang jika Changmin baru saja menembak Lucien! Wanita itu sekarang pasti sedang berniat balas dendam!"desisnya pelan dengan suara khawatir karena melihat Jaejoong yang dengan berani membalas tatapan membunuh dan juga kemarahan yang ditujukan Katerina padanya.

"Pakai ini!" seraya mengabaikan wajah bingung Kyuhyun, dengan senyum tipis Chansung memakaikan _earpiece_ ditelinga _namja_ yang sangat dicintai sahabatnya dan membuat Changmin rela mengorbankan hampir segalanya. "Lupakan dulu tentang Jaejoong. Bicaralah dengannya sebentar. Saat ini dia pasti sedang merasa sangat khawatir padamu." Chansung terkekeh karena dia bisa melihat jelas keraguan bercampur kerinduan dalam mata indah Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang menimbang apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Mata Kyuhyun memanas saat membayangkan bagaimana khawatirnya Changmin karena dia pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan satu pesan pun. Dia juga tahu jika _namja_ yang dicintainya itu pasti sudah nekad melawan sang jenderal demi mengejarnya ke Rusia, Changmin bahkan mungkin sudah mengabaikan luka dan juga lelah yang pasti masih dirasakannya. Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin Kyuhyun bergeser dan membiarkan Chansung mengambil alih tempatnya untuk mengawasi ruangan tempat Jaejoong ditawan.

Tangan Kyuhyun gemetar saat menghidupkan _earpiece_ ditelinganya dan mendengar suara arogan yang sedang sibuk memberikan perintah pada _team_ mereka. "Chwang..." panggilnya pelan dengan suara yang begitu lirih setelah puas mendengarkan suara Changmin yang sepertinya sedang meneriakkan sesuatu pada Daesung. Untuk sesaat dia tidak ada sahutan dari Changmin atau pun dari anggota _team_ lain yang pasti juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

" _ **Kyunnie? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Dimana Chansung? Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kami akan masuk! Jika terjadi sesuatu, ada Dimitri yang pasti akan membantumu dan juga Jaejoong..."**_

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat hanya dengan mendengar suara yang penuh kekhawatiran itu, semua keraguan dan ketakutannya seolah tersapu dan sekarang hanya meninggalkan keyakinan dan juga keberanian yang selalu dirasakannya jika sedang bersama _namja_ yang sudah mengubah semua masa depannya.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas yang ditahannya. Dia tidak ingin Changmin mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku tidak terluka dan jangan terlalu khawatir, Iblis Kim. Focus saja pada tujuan utamamu melakukan semua ini. Ingat, kau tidak boleh gagal, tuan muda!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara tajam, Kyuhyun langsung mematikan _earpiece_ ditelinganya dan mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah.

"Dengar, Kyu aku harus pergi ke ruang control yang berada di sebelah utara markas ini untuk mematikan bom yang ada didepan pintu."bisik Chansung cepat karena sementara Kyuhyun bicara dengan Changmin tadi, dia baru diberitahu Daesung jika Dimitri tidak mungkin meninggalkan ruang pertemuan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan Katerina. "Aku ingin kau tetap bersembunyi disini. Tunggu bantuan datang dan ingat, jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri!

 _Sepertinya Chansung baru mendapat perintah tegas dari Changmin lagi,_ tebak Kyuhyun yang dengan patuh mengangguk sambil menyeringai kecil. Reaksi yang malah membuat dahi Chansung mengeryit, dia jadi semakin khawatir untuk meninggalkan _namja_ berambut ikal ini sendirian.

"Tenanglah, Hwang bodoh! Aku ini tidak mungkin mati sebelum bertemu dengan si iblis Kim yang arogan itu! Pergi dan lakukan saja tugas bagianmu!"usir Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah dengan tatapan cemas Chansung padanya.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : **Thanks banget always and always untuk semua reader setia The Heir. Tinggal beberapa chapter koq, so yang bosan, tahan sebentar lagi. Yang gak rela, sabar ya wkwkk...**

 **INFO : Teman gw OPEN PO untuk THE HEIR buku 1 dan THE HEIR buku 2, yang ingin tanya atau nitip cetak bisa langsung hubungi Xiao Byun/ Pewariskim Pengawalkesyganjj aka Maria.**

 **PS : Seperti biasa, versi cetak akan lumayan berbeda.**

 **NEXT CHAP TEASER**

"Singkirkan tanganmu yang menjijikkan itu dariku!"geram Jaejoong yang sekuat tenaga berusaha tidak menjerit kesakitan karena dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendengar dan akhirnya masuk dalam jebakan wanita busuk yang terlihat jelas sedang ingin membalas dendam ini.

" _Sepertinya sikap berani dan penuh percaya diri itu yang membuat si arogan jatuh cinta sampai rela melakukan segalanya demi bisa bersamanya.",_ tebak Dimitri yang semakin menggagumi sosok berwajah manis yang tanpa takut berdiri ditengah orang-orang yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Dasar sial! Berani sekali kau melukai wajahku! Kubunuh kau!"teriakan marah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamuk itu bagaikan cambuk yang membangkitkan semua keberanian Jaejoong yang tidak rela melihat tunangan _hyung_ nya terluka lagi.

 **SEE YOU GIRLS**


	50. THE HEIR 48 - WELCOME BACK, CHWANG

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 48**

"Wah, aku sungguh tak menyangka jika boss kalian itu ternyata sangat mencintai mantan tawananku yang tidak berguna ini."seru Changmin dengan suara mengejek yang membuat Zivon dan semua pengawal Petrova menggeram marah dengan ekspresi bengis. "Sayang sekali tadi aku tidak sengaja menembaknya." Tanpa bersusah payah Changmin bicara dengan suara menyesal.

Tangan Zivon terkepal, baru kali ini dia bertemu orang selicik Kim Changmin yang tatapannya bahkan membuat dirinya merasa gemetar. Seraya mengabaikan simpati penuh kebohongan itu, Zivon membungkuk untuk memeriksa tubuh Lucien yang sudah terasa sedingin es. "Lucien sudah mati!"lapornya datar melalui _handy talkie_ ditangannya. "Baik, Boss. Aku akan membawanya masuk!"seru pria berwajah sangar itu lagi sambil mulai memerintahkan beberapa pengawal lain untuk membawa tubuh tak bernyawa itu kembali ke dalam markas.

"Ck, kalian semua dengar itu? Boss mereka bahkan mengoleksi mayat! Hobi yang sangat tidak berkelas dan menjijikkan!"ejek Taeyang sambil tertawa keras sedang TOP yang melihat ulah adiknya itu hanya mampu menghela nafas.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Changmin bisa melihat jika kewaspadaan Zivon mulai menurun karena pria itu sibuk menatap benci pada Taeyang yang terlihat acuh. "Jika kalian mendekat, Boss akan langsung menembak putra sang jenderal yang sekarang ada ditangan kami sekarang!"ancam pria itu dengan senyum culas tanpa menyadari jika sejumlah _team_ Alpha sudah mulai mengepungnya dan 5 orang yang datang bersamanya.

Ini memang pertaruhan yang sangat berbahaya berbahaya namun Changmin yakin didalam sana Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja. Katerina tidak mungkin membunuh satu-satu orang yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kematian. Yang Changmin khawatirkan saat ini adalah Kyuhyun. Wanita gila yang sedang murka itu pasti mengincar tunangannya untuk membalas dendam atas kematian palsu Lucien yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Jangan biarkan mereka masuk ke dalam markas lagi! Bunuh semua!"titah Changmin singkat yang membuat semua anak buahnya termasuk _team_ Alpha langsung menyerang kelompok kecil yang dipimpin Zivon itu.

Zivon yang tidak menyangka akan diserang begitu tiba-tiba, segera bertahan diri dari serangan cepat anak buah Changmin yang terlihat begitu siap. Pria Rusia itu juga langsung berteriak kasar pada alat komunikasinya untuk meminta bantuan. Ditengah semua kekacauan yang sudah direncanakan itu, Lucien perlahan merayap ke sebelah timur markas sebelum mulai berlari cepat kearah sebuah ceruk yang dibawahnya terdapat pintu rahasia yang akan membawanya ke menara dimana Kim Kai sudah menunggunya.

"Aku sudah masuk!"lapornya pada sang Pewaris Kim melalui _earpiece_ yang dipakainya.

.

.

"Akan kubalas pewaris sialan itu! Berani sekali dia membunuh Lucien-ku! Lihat saja akan kusiksa orang yang dicintainya sampai mati!"raung Katerina seperti orang kesurupan sambil menarik kasar lengan Jaejoong yang langsung memberontak dan memakinya.

"Lepaskan aku, wanita penyihir jelek!"teriak Jaejoong tak kalah kasarnya. "Asal kau tahu, aku senang kekasihmu yang bodoh itu sudah mati! Itu akibatnya karena kau berani melawan kekuasaan saudaraku, _bitch_!"

Tanpa peduli pada sumpah serampah remaja yang terus berusaha memukulnya namun untungnya ditahan 2 pengawalnya, Katerina menyeringai kejam. Sekarang tujuan utamanya adalah membalas kematian Lucien dengan membunuh pria muda yang dicintai Pewaris Kim dan untuk itu dia akan menggunakan putra bungsu Jenderal Kim ini sebagai umpan untuk memancing mangsanya keluar.

"Sabar, sepupu. Kau sudah menyakiti sandera berharga kita..."seru Dimitri yang sedang meneguk malas _bourbon_ langsung dari botolnya sambil bersandar malas didekat bar kecil tempat Choi Minho masih terikat. "Lagipula bukan salahnya jika si bodoh Lucien mati! Sudah tahu situasi sedang berbahaya, dia masih juga keluar." Dimitri sengaja tertawa sinis untuk membuat perhatian para pengawal tertuju padanya karena dari sudut matanya, dia melihat seorang pria muda sedang naik keatas salah satu pilar dengan gerakan cepat.

" _Itu pasti kekasih si pewaris arogan itu. Hebat juga ternyata!",_ pujinya sambil menyeringai dalam hati. Sepertinya dia sekarang mengerti apa yang membuat putra tuan Choi dan juga si sombong Kim Changmin itu lebih tertarik pada seorang pria daripada wanita yang memang hanya bisa merepotkan.

Dengan marah Katerina melempar gelas yang ada didekatnya kearah Dimitri yang malah tertawa mengejeknya. "Tutup mulut busukmu itu, bajingan! Jika ingin membantuku, keluar dan bunuh pewaris sialan itu untukku!"sergahnya tajam dengan kilat benci dimatanya seraya mengabaikan seringai menyebalkan yang sudah terukir dibibir Dimitri yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kau pasti ada disini! Keluar sekarang juga atau aku akan meledakkan kepala bocah kecil ini! Gara-gara kau, pewaris gila itu sudah membunuh kekasihku!" Katerina sekarang berteriak penuh emosi sembari merebut pistol anak buahnya dan menodongkannya di kepala Jaejoong yang malah mendelik garang padanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"protes Jaejoong marah dengan mata memicing tajam pada Katerina yang menyeringai seperti nenek sihir padanya. "Dan, berani sekali kau mengunakanku untuk memancing Kyuhyun keluar! Jika kau menyentuh pengawalku itu, kupastikan Pewaris Kim akan menyiksamu perlahan-lahan sampai mati!"desis Jaejoong yang diam-diam melirik bingung kearah Dimitri yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Kesal karena tidak mengerti apa maksud raksasa kembaran Chansung itu membuat Jaejoong mendengus kasar walau senyum kecil perlahan terukir dibibirnya saat dilihatnya pengawal yang menahannya sedang sibuk berbisik dengan temannya. Tanpa peringatan Jaejoong menendang kuat perut pengawal itu hingga jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Melihat ada kesempatan, Jaejoong langsung berusaha lari seraya melayangkan tinju dan pukulannya pada beberapa pengawal lain yang menghalanginya.

"Bajingan busuk! Lepaskan aku!"teriaknya marah saat akhirnya tarikan dan cengkraman kuat seorang pengawal yang berkulit hitam membuatnya tidak berhasil melarikan diri sedangkan disudut ruangan sana, si bodoh Dimitri malah menertawakan usahanya.

"Ck, anak kecil yang cukup berani ternyata!"

Perlahan Katerina mendekati Jaejoong yang menatap benci padanya, tangannya menarik kasar rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan itu sambil tersenyum licik. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada keryit kesakitan diwajah rupawan remaja yang sedang ditahan anak buahnya yang sedikit babak belur karena perlawanan keras remaja yang baru saja berusaha melarikan diri. Walau sekilas terlihat lemah namun Kim Jaejoong ternyata bisa bertarung dengan sangat baik dan punya sikap segarang kucing liar.

"Singkirkan tanganmu yang menjijikkan itu dariku!"geram Jaejoong yang sekuat tenaga berusaha tidak menjerit kesakitan karena dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendengar dan akhirnya masuk dalam jebakan wanita busuk yang terlihat jelas sedang ingin membalas dendam ini.

Katerina tertawa riang melihat setitik air disudut mata Jaejoong yang pasti sedang menahan rasa sakit. "Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku, Cho Kyuhyun! Jadi, keluar sekarang atau kali ini bukan hanya rambutnya yang kutarik tapi mungkin lidahnya yang tajam...Arghh..."

Lemparan kuat yang mengenai punggung tangannya membuat Katerina meringis sakit. Dia juga begitu terkejut karena pistol yang tadi masih digenggamnya sekarang jatuh tergeletak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Cari orang yang..." suara Katerina sontak menghilang saat seorang pria muda yang berpakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba saja sudah melompat turun dari salah satu pilar yang memang tersebar menggelilingi aula pertemuan miliknya dan sekarang berdiri tegak dihadapannya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Sedang mencariku, Katerina Petrova?"

.

.

Tendangan kuat Changmin tepat mengenai ulu hati lawannya yang langsung terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. Sedikit olahraga di udara sedingin ini memang cukup menyenangkan namun karena dia tidak punya waktu banyak, akhirnya Changmin memilih nembak mati semua lawan yang berhasil dilumpuhkannya. Seraya menghadapi lawan barunya dengan sama dinginnya, Changmin melihat jika Park Hae Jin sudah berhasil masuk ke halaman markas dan langsung berlari cepat kearah belakang meski Park Yoochun dan juga beberapa pengawal Katerina tampak mengejar _namja_ yang ditugaskannya untuk memasang bom itu.

" _ **Chwang! Aku sudah berhasil sampai di ruang control panel! Butuh sekitar 15 menit untuk mematikan bom sialan ini tanpa bantuan Taemin!"**_

Mata Changmin menggelap sedangkan hatinya tiba-tiba saja berdebar tak karuan saat mendengar laporan Chansung itu. 15 menit bukan waktu yang singkat dan apa saja bisa terjadi dalam markas Petrova. "Usahakan lebih cepat lagi, Chan! Saat ini ular betina itu pasti sedang mengincar Kyuhyun untuk membalas dendam atas kematian kekasihnya! Dan, adikku itu pasti tidak akan diam jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyu! Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi!"

Sambil membalas pukulan 3 pengawal Katerina yang dengan beringas menyerang dan berusaha melumpuhkannya, Changmin bicara dengan nada tajam pada Chansung yang sudah berada didalam markas sialan yang memisahkannya dengan Kyu dan adik kesayangannya. "Kalian salah besar berurusan denganku! Pergilah ke neraka!"desisnya dingin sambil menyeringai keji saat mematahkan leher salah satu lawannya dengan marah dan penuh emosi hingga 2 pengawal lain yang melihat tindakan sadisnya itu termangu sesaat sebelum kembali menyerangnya dengan ekspresi murka.

" _ **Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Chwang. Kau tahu jika Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tidak lemah. Dia sangat cerdik dan pasti bisa bertahan hingga kau masuk!"**_

Adrenalin dalam tubuh Changmin seperti memanas saat membayangkan jika Kyuhyun atau Jaejoong mungkin saja terluka karena ulah wanita busuk yang seharusnya sudah dibunuh Dimitri sejak dulu. Dalam sudut hati terdalamnya, Changmin juga terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat nyawa 2 orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu berada dalam bahaya. Rasa takut dan semua kemarahan yang tersimpan dalam dirinya dilampiaskannya pada semua lawan yang dibunuhnya tanpa perasaan sedikit pun.

"Akan kucabik-cabik wanita sialan itu jika dia sampai menyakit salah satu dari mereka!"

.

.

Mata Katerina menatap penuh benci pada sosok bertubuh ramping dengan wajah manis yang dikelilingi rambut ikal yang dianggapnya sebagai orang yang paling bersalah atas terbunuhnya Lucien ditangan Pewaris Kim yang kejam dan tidak manusiawi itu. _Dia pasti Cho Kyuhyun_ , tebaknya dalam hati sementara pandangan matanya terpaku pada wajah angkuh yang dihiasi beberapa memar itu. Tangan Katerina terkepal, dia bersumpah akan membalas semua kekejian Kim Changmin dengan mengirimkan potongan tubuh kekasih pria yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Lepaskan, tuan mudaku sekarang atau kupastikan kau yang nantinya akan memohon untuk dibunuh!"kecam Kyuhyun tajam sambil menyeringai malas pada wajah Katerina yang sudah memerah menahan marah.

Saat diam-diam mengawasi sekelilingnya, Kyuhyun mendapati Minho yang terikat disebuah kursi dan dijaga beberapa pengawal. Untuk sesaat hatinya dipenuhi perasaan kasihan walau dia langsung menepisnya dan pura-pura tidak melihat Minho yang sedang berusaha memberi isyarat padanya. "Ck, dan ternyata kau itu pengecut yang hanya berani menyakiti dan mengancam seorang remaja! Menggelikan sekali, apa wanita lemah sepertimu pantas menjadi pemimpin organisasi sebesar Petrova!" sengaja Kyuhyun meremehkan kemampuan Katerina karena dia ingat Changmin pernah mengatakan jika sedang terjadi perebutan kedudukan pimpinan dalam organisasi ini.

Walau tanpa senjata dan sekarang dikelilingi anak buah Petrova yang menatap penuh dendam padanya tidak membuat Kyuhyun gentar sedikit pun. Dia tahu ini resiko yang akan dihadapi saat memutuskan datang ke tempat ini untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong yang terus saja memberinya isyarat untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kyuhyun tahu dia seharusnya tetap bersembunyi sesuai janjinya pada Chansung tapi dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri dan melihat Jaejoong disakiti hanya karena dendam dan kebencian Katerina padanya.

Meski tahu dia sudah masuk dalam jebakan licik Katerina yang ingin sekali membunuhnya namun Kyuhyun rela melakukan semua ini demi keselamatan Jaejoong yang sudah banyak berkorban untuknya. Lagipula, dia yakin sekali Changmin tidak akan pernah membiarkannya mati begitu saja. Tunangannya itu pasti akan datang tepat waktu, dan Kyuhyun hanya perlu bertahan sekuat tenaga hingga saat itu tiba.

" _Chwang, cepatlah datang karena kali ini aku sungguh membutuhkanmu ada disisiku.",_ doa Kyuhyun yang diam-diam mengusap sekilas cincin indah yang selama ini menjadi bandul kalung yang dikenakannya.

"Nyalimu itu sungguh besar, tuan Cho. Kau berani mengancamku disaat aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan 1 peluru!" sesumbar Katerina yang sama sekali tidak menduga jika pria muda yang baru saja diketahuinya sebagai kekasih rahasia Kim Changmin ini berani muncul dan malah langsung menantangnya.

Meski berusaha mengintimidasinya namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kilau takut bercampur ragu dalam sorot mata Katerina. "Kenapa aku harus takut padamu? Kau itu hanya wanita jalang dan pengecut yang berlindung dibalik kekuasaan dan juga anak buahmu! Tanpa mereka, cih...Kau hanyalah sampah tak berguna!"cela Kyuhyun tajam sambil tersenyum sinis pada anak buah Katerina yang sudah mulai mengepungnya dengan ekspresi bengis.

.

.

Dimitri yang sedang melangkah mendekati Katerina tergelak pelan saat mendengar semua ucapan tajam penuh bisa yang keluar dari mulut kekasih pria sang Pewaris Kim dengan begitu mudah. " _Sepertinya sikap berani dan penuh percaya diri itu yang membuat si arogan jatuh cinta sampai rela melakukan segalanya demi bisa bersamanya.",_ tebak Dimitri yang semakin menggagumi sosok berwajah manis yang tanpa takut berdiri ditengah orang-orang yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

" _ **Dia hebat bukan? Pastikan tidak terjadi apapun padanya dan akan kuberikan semua yang kau inginkan, D!"**_

Suara bangga dan penuh cinta yang baru kali ini didengarnya dari Kim Changmin yang biasanya selalu bersikap sombong dan sangat dingin itu membuat Dimitri harus menahan senyum lebarnya. "Aku bahkan sudah setengah jatuh cinta padanya."bisiknya dengan suara yang begitu lirih meski yang didapatnya malah geraman marah sang Pewaris Kim yang sepertinya sangat posesif.

" _ **Jangan pernah berpikir untuk merebut apa yang sudah jadi milikku!"**_

Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Dimitri bisa bersahabat dengan Kim Changmin. Mereka sama-sama punya sifat posesif dan penuh ambisi. Dimitri juga rela menunggu dengan sabar selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mencapai impiannya merebut organisasi Petrova dari tangan sepupu tercintanya yang sebentar lagi akan dibunuhnya!

" _ **Chwang! Suruh team kita mundur, aku tidak bisa mematikan timer di bom itu. Jadi, pilihannya adalah kita harus meledakkannya!"**_

Baru saja Dimitri ingin mengatakan pada Chansung jika mereka tidak bisa meledakkan bom di pintu begitu saja tanpa menggunakan sandi. Namun, niat itu diurungkan Dimitri karena tanpa sengaja dilihatnya Katerina sedang menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. _"Lagipula bukan urusanku bagaimana cara pewaris arogan itu masuk kesini."_ Batin Dimitri sambil membalas tatapan Katerina dengan seulas seringai nakal.

.

.

"Maju kalian semua! Hajar manusia sombong yang sudah berani sekali menghinaku ini!"

Begitu perintah itu dikeluarkan, ke 7 pria yang tadi mengelilinginya sontak menghambur maju dan mulai menyerang Kyuhyun dengan tinju dan tendangan cepat mereka. Meski tubuhnya sudah mulai lelah, namun Kyuhyun tetap bukanlah lawan yang mudah dikalahkan jika hanya dengan teknik pertarungan jalanan. Dia sangat terlatih, lebih cepat dan juga memiliki tubuh yang lebih ramping dari para pengawal Katerina yang sedang berusaha membunuhnya. Kelebihan itu membuat Kyuhyun lebih mudah berkelit dan membalas serangan mereka dengan gerakan yang tak terduga.

Dari sudut matanya, Kyuhyun yang menghadapi beberapa orang sekaligus bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong sudah pucat pasi. Adik kesayangan Changmin itu pasti sangat ketakutan dan mungkin peristiwa penculikan ini akan menjadi trauma baginya. "Jangan takut, aku tidak apa-apa, tuan muda."gumamnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti menahan sakit saat salah satu pengawal Katerina yang menyerangnya dengan beringas menendangnya hingga hampir terjatuh menimpa Jaejoong yang langsung memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

.

.

"Kau lihat itu, Minho? Pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

Katerina menyeringai senang melihat kekasih sang Pewaris Kim yang harus bertahan dengan susah payah menghadapi serbuan pengawalnya. "Pria yang menjadi obsesimu sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh para pengawalku! Itu akibat karena pewaris sialan itu sudah membunuh kekasihku! Akan kubuat Cho Kyuhyun yang kau cintai itu yang membayarnya! Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa!"desisnya tajam sambil menarik kuat rambut Minho yang terus berusaha menyerangnya walau dalam keadaan terikat.

Di kursi tempat terikat, Minho terus meronta kuat untuk melepaskan diri. Sorot matanya dipenuhi kebencian saat melihat Katerina Petrova yang tersenyum puas setiap kali pukulan atau tendangan kasar pengawalnya mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terjatuh berkali-kali. Minho tidak rela dan tidak sanggup melihat _namja_ yang dicintainya sejak kecil harus bertarung dan melawan mati-matian para pengawal tak berhati itu sendirian.

"Ini hadiahku untukmu, tuan Choi. Melihat pria yang kau cintai mati!"

.

.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata nyali para mafia Rusia itu sangat kecil!" Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak mendengus sinis sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun melayangkan tendangannya pada tangan pengawal yang memegang sebuah pemukul baseball yang dibutuhkannya. "Kalian tidak berani melawanku sendirian dan harus mengeroyokku seperti ini?"ejeknya tajam dengan senyum meremehkan sambil mengayunkan pemukul yang sekarang ada ditangannya pada lawannya yang marah karena ucapannya.

"Arghh...Kepalaku, habisi saja bajingan kecil itu!"teriak pengawal yang kepalanya sekarang mengucurkan darah segar dengan marah pada teman-temannya.

Jaejoong yang masih ditahan kuat pria berkulit hitam yang ingin sekali dibunuhnya, meringis dan terisak pelan saat melihat salah satu pengawal itu berhasil memukul Kyuhyun lagi hingga terjatuh dengan bibir yang terluka. _"Aku harus bisa membantu Kyu! Aku tidak boleh hanya berdiri diam dan melihat mereka membunuhnya!",_ tekad Jaejoong dalam hati saat dia melihat lagi Kyuhyun yang baru menghajar seorang lawannya hingga sekarat, ditendang dengan kasar hingga membentur dinding diseberang ruangan, tempat Dimitri tadi berdiri.

"Mau menghabisiku? Coba saja kalau bisa!"tantang Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak sudi memperlihatkan rasa takutnya.

"Aku baru ingat, dimana raksasa bodoh itu?"gumam Jaejoong pelan seraya melirik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Yak! Kenapa dia tidak membantu Kyuhyun?" marah Jaejoong saat menyadari jika Dimitri adalah salah satu dari 5 orang yang tersisa dan masih berusaha menyerang Kyuhyun yang terus menghindar dengan gesit sambil membalas serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Mengabaikan rasa lelah dan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Kyuhyun menggunakan semua kekuatannya untuk mematahkan leher salah satu lawannya lagi tanpa ragu walau karena itu, dia tidak sempat menghindari pukulan kuat yang mengenai pipinya. "Dasar sial! Berani sekali kau melukai wajahku! Kubunuh kau!"teriakan marah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamuk itu bagaikan cambuk yang membangkitkan semua keberanian Jaejoong yang tidak rela melihat tunangan _hyung_ nya terluka lagi.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat dengan gerakan secepat kilat dia menyikut perut pria yang sedang menahannya dan langsung merebut senjata pria yang mengerang kesakitan itu. Seraya mengabaikan rasa takutnya, tanpa ragu Jaejoong menembak lengan Katerina yang sedang tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun kewalahan menghadapi serangan para pengawalnya. Wanita yang pernah tidak mengira dirinya akan ditembak itu menjerit kesakitan dengan darah yang mulai membasahi gaun putihnya.

Mata Katerina terbelalak, tidak percaya jika seseorang berani menembaknya!

"Berani sekali kau menembakku, anak sialan!" Katerina berteriak sambil menahan sakit sementara tatapan matanya seolah ingin menelan Jaejoong yang mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluknya. "Bunuh pengawalnya tapi pastikan anak kurang ajar itu tidak mati sekarang! Akan kusiksa dia karena sudah berani menembakku!"perintahnya dengan sorot mata nyalang.

Pertarungan sengit yang sempat terhenti sesaat karena ulah Jaejoong yang nekad menembak Katerina sekarang kembali berlanjut, kali ini para pengawal Petrova bahkan semakin beringas menyerang Kyuhyun yang sudah dibantu Jaejoong!

"Kau sudah membahayakan dirimu, tuan muda!"desis Kyuhyun tajam saat Jaejoong sudah merapat dibelakang punggungnya dengan posisi siap melawan. "Seharusnya kau langsung kabur ke menara lantai 3 dan bukannya membantuku!" ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak marah pada remaja yang malah tersenyum nakal padanya walau dia tahu Jaejoong melakukan tindakan nekad itu demi dirinya.

Dengan mengandalkan semua kemampuan bela diri dan instingnya, Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan sekaligus memastikan Jaejoong yang nekad membantunya tidak terluka dalam pertarungan yang berjalan sangat tidak seimbang ini. Sekumpulan pengawal Katerina kembali bermunculan sedangkan wanita iblis itu sudah pergi setelah memberi perintah keji untuk membunuh Kyuhyun dan memastikan Jaejoong tidak mati.

"Jalur sebelah kiri dan naik terus hingga mencapai lantai 4. Ada pintu rahasia dibalik sebuah lemari pajang berwarna biru! Geser guci kecil didalam lemari ke sebelah kiri!"

Bisikan tajam dan cepat dari pria berbadan tinggi besar yang separo wajahnya ditutupi topeng perak itu untuk sesaat membuat Kyuhyun terpaku diam dan lupa melawan, sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari jika memang benar ada mata-mata Changmin diantara para pengawal Katerina yang sedang berniat untuk membunuhnya! Dengan cepat Kyuhyun juga sadar jika tidak semua pengawal yang baru muncul itu menyerangnya dan Jaejoong dengan pukulan yang mematikan. Mereka bahkan terkesan memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa melarikan diri.

"Kita harus lari, Joongie!"putus Kyuhyun cepat seraya mengabaikan sorot bertanya dimata bulat Jaejoong, sedikit kasar ditariknya tangan remaja itu dan mulai berlari cepat keluar dari aula pertemuan itu meski beberapa anak buah Katerina langsung mengejar mereka sambil menodongkan senjata ditangan.

.

.

Begitu mendengar laporan dari Chansung, semua anggota _team_ Changmin maupun _team_ Alpha yang sedang bertarung mati-matian perlahan menyingkir dari sekitar pintu depan markas Petrova yang akan segera diledakkan putra Menteri Hwang. Pertarungan yang awalnya mereka pikir mudah sudah berubah menjadi penuh darah karena tangan kanan Katerina meminta bantuan yang membuat jumlah mereka menjadi seimbang.

"Panggil saja sebanyak mungkin bantuan yang masih kau miliki! Ck, apa hanya seperti ini kemampuan dan kekuasaan seorang Katerina Petrova?"

Senyum sinis terukir dibibir Changmin saat melihat kemarahan yang tergambar jelas di raut wajah Zivon yang baru saja tersungkur karena tendangannya. Tangan kanan Katerina ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan, sesuai dengan informasi dari Dimitri jika Zivon adalah salah satu petarung terbaik Rusia yang sayangnya sangat setia pada wanita iblis itu. Melihat Zivon yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak dan melempar seulas senyum culas padanya, Changmin segera kembali memasang sikap waspadanya.

"Asal kau tahu, Pewaris Kim. Begitu pintu itu kau ledakan maka seluruh komunikasi juga akan terputus! Kau tidak akan bisa menghubungi si pengkhianat Dimitri lagi dan aku juga yakin sekali, didalam sana Boss pasti sudah membunuh adikmu! Untuk masalah kekasihmu, mungkin saja Choi Minho sudah membawanya pergi jauh!"

Khawatir, marah bercampur cemburu yang memenuhi hati Changmin saat mendengar semua ucapan tajam Zivon itu mendorongnya melompat maju dan langsung meninju kuat mulut pria Rusia itu. "Adikku akan baik-baik saja dan tak seorang pun di dunia ini yang bisa merebut tunanganku!"sergahnya dingin dan sebelum Zivon yang masih terkejut sempat membalas serangannya, Changmin kembali menendang pria itu hingga terlempar ke sudut halaman bertepat dengan ledakan di pintu markas terjadi.

Petarungan yang masih berlangsung itu terhenti karena getaran kuat dari ledakan, beberapa pengawal Petrova tampak terluka parah karena mereka tidak tahu jika akan terjadi ledakan dan masih berada di sekitar pintu itu.

"Chan, pintu itu bahkan tidak bergeser sedikit pun! Hwang Chansung, kau dengar aku? Pintu sialan yang baru kau ledakkan tidak terbuka!"teriak Changmin kasar saat asap ledakan itu perlahan menghilang namun pintu utama Petrova tetap berdiri kokoh seperti semula sedangkan Zivon yang tadi masih berdiri tak jauh darinya sudah menghilang.

"Komunikasi kita dengan Chansung dan yang lainnya terputus, tuan muda!"

Laporan yang diteriakkan Seungri dengan suara kuat itu membuat semua anggota _team_ terdiam dan saling melempar tatapan cemas bercampur takut. Mereka juga langsung melirik Park Yoochun yang sepertinya juga menunggu reaksi sang Pewaris Kim yang sedang berdiri ditengah semua kekacauan itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca walau semua yang berdiri dekatnya mungkin bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari tubuh jangkung itu.

Tidak adanya komunikasi itu berarti Changmin tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana. Terakhir yang diketahuinya adalah Kyuhyun sudah menemukan Jaejoong dan saat ini tunangannya itu sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Katerina. Takut dan cemas jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada 2 orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu langsung membuat Changmin melampiaskan emosinya dengan menembak anak buah Petrova yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak bisa..." Yoochun menelan kembali semua yang ingin diucapkannya dan melangkah mundur saat senjata ditangan Changmin yang masih mengeluarkan bau mesiu itu sekarang diarahkan padanya.

Tanpa peduli pada ekspresi takut di wajah semua anak buah Park Yoochun yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya, Changmin berjalan mendekati mereka sambil berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. "Cari jalan lain!"perintahnya dengan nada sedingin es. "Apapun caranya aku harus bisa masuk ke dalam markas terkutuk itu dalam waktu 15 menit atau akan kubunuh kalian semua jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikku atau Kyuhyun!"

"Ya Tuhan, semoga Taemin bisa membantu kita dari dalam."doa Daesung yang sudah pucat pasi karena tahu pasti sang Pewaris Kim tidak pernah hanya sekedar mengancam.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : WELCOME BACK, CHWANG *love love love* selarut ini baru sempat update. Thanks ya untuk semua yang masih mengikuti ff aneh yang sudah hampir mencapai akhir ini. Buat my lovely haters, kan diatas uda dibilang, yang anti ChangKyu jangan merusuh. Ini jelas gw tulis The Heir ( ChangKyu ) ya tentu saja ini cerita tentang mereka. Malas banget harus berulang kali membahas masalah yang sama.

.

.

 **TEASER NEXT CHAP**

"Kyu kau yakin raksasa bodoh itu tidak berbohong? Bagaimana jika ini jebakan?"

"Kyu...Kyu, apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kumohon, jangan sampai tertidur lagi. Kau membuatku takut sekali, Kyu..Hikss..." dengan lembut Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin karena udara dalam ruangan ini yang membeku.

"Ini aku...Apa kau masih hidup Cho Kyuhyun? Hai, cantik. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja!"


	51. THE HEIR 49 - CHWANG, I'M HERE!

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 49**

Seolah lupa dengan kebenciannya pada Lucien, senyum riang dilemparkan Taemin pada pria Yunani yang sudah membantu mereka itu. "Kita berhasil, Kai! Ya Tuhan, aku masih tidak percaya ini!"ujarnya untuk kedua kalinya sambil memeluk erat tubuh besar Kai sedangkan _namja_ berkulit eksotis itu langsung melumat mesra bibirnya tanpa peduli pada tatapan muak Lucien pada mereka.

"Jangan berciuman didepanku! Aku anti _gay_!"sergah pembunuh bayaran itu kasar.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Taemin yang berdecih malas, Kai tertawa keras seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Lucien yang langsung melihat kearah lain. "Kau hanya iri pada kami, Luc. Apa kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana tekstur dan rasa bibir si gila Dimitri? Atau jangan-jangan kau dan dia sudah..." sengaja Kai menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap penuh arti pada wajah Lucien yang memerah.

"Diam! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dan menyerahkan uranium ini pada pilot tuan muda kalian yang arogan itu." seraya mengabaikan senyuman mengejek kedua pria muda dihadapannya, Lucien memasukkan uranium yang baru mereka ambil dengan hati-hati dalam sebuah tas khusus yang sudah disiapkannya.

Melihat reaksi aneh Lucien itu, Kai bisa menebak jika sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi antara sahabat barunya ini dengan sekutu Pewaris Kim yang licik itu. "Ckck, sekarang kau pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan, Luc tapi baiklah, mungkin kau sedang malu dan aku sangat memakluminya." Sambil menahan senyumnya, Kai sengaja menepuk bahu Lucien dengan gaya penuh simpati.

"Tuan muda, kami sudah berhasil mendapatkannya!"lapor Taemin pada Changmin seraya mengabaikan perdebatan tidak penting 2 orang bodoh dibelakangnya. "Pewaris Kim, kau bisa mendengarku?"ulang Taemin sekali lagi sambil meremas kuat lengan Kai yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "TIdak ada jawaban."gumamnya dengan raut bingung karena memang tidak ada suara apapun lagi dari _earpiece_ yang digunakannya.

Lucien yang mendengar ucapan Taemin itu memaki pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi darah buatan. "Pasti salah satu dari kalian sudah mencoba meledakkan pintu depan itu!"ujarnya datar dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Apa maksudmu, Osborne?"teriak Taemin yang tiba-tiba merasa panic sambil mencengkram kuat lengan Lucien dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kai yang memintanya untuk tetap tenang. "Jangan bilang kalau sekarang kita terjebak disini!"desisnya tajam.

Melihat anggukan Kai membuat Lucien akhirnya menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya selama tinggal di markas ini. "Komunikasi akan terputus jika ada yang berusaha meledakkan pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan sandi khusus itu! Dan, kau benar kita akan terjebak disini kacuali kita membobol sandi itu melalui ruang control yang ada disebelah utara markas ini!"

"Bawa aku kesana!"putus Taemin cepat karena jika memang ada yang harus memecahkan sandi, maka dia'lah orangnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun ada dalam markas ini dan jika Changmin tidak bisa masuk, maka sahabatnya itu akan dibunuh Katerina yang berpikir kekasihnya sudah mati ditangan Pewaris Kim. "Kai, pergi dan bawa uranium itu ke Richard!"seru Taemin cepat saat dilihatnya keraguan sudah menghiasi wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Tugas utamanya memang mengambil uranium dan walau dia sangat mencintai Taemin namun sebagai seorang pengawal, Kai juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan sumpah setianya pada Pewaris Kim. Sambil memeluk erat dan mencium kuat bibir kekasihnya yang sedingin es, Kai meraih tas yang diulurkan Lucien seraya meremas kuat lengan pria Yunani itu.

"Luc, tolong jaga dia untukku!"pinta Kai ragu walau akhirnya senyum lebar terukir dibibirnya saat Lucien mengangguk tegas sambil tersenyum tipis meski Taemin yang berdiri disamping mereka malah mendengus kesal.

.

.

"Kyu kau yakin raksasa bodoh itu tidak berbohong? Bagaimana jika ini jebakan?"

Jaejoong bertanya dengan suara panik sambil terus berlari cepat disamping Kyuhyun yang menggenggam kuat tangannya. Sesekali dia juga ikut melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan semua pengawal Petrova yang terus mengejar mereka masih jauh. Jaejoong sudah merasa begitu lelah, seluruh tubuhnya terus menjerit agar dia berhenti sebentar walau hanya untuk mengambil nafas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tuan muda. Tapi, mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita! Aku harus bisa mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini secepatnya tanpa terluka dengan cara apapun!"desis Kyuhyun yang masih ingat jelas ancaman Jenderal Kim padanya. Jika dia ingin terus bisa bersama Changmin selamanya maka Kyuhyun harus melakukan apapun untuk memastikan Jaejoong selamat!

Mendengar suara tajam Kyuhyun itu membuat Jaejoong langsung mendelik marah,"Jangan gila apalagi sampai berbuat nekad, Kyu! Aku tidak apa-apa dan kita harus terus bersama sampai _hyungie_ bisa masuk! Lagipula jika aku yang tertangkap, mereka tidak mungkin membunuhku karena _appa_ tidak akan tinggal diam tapi..." Jaejoong berhenti bicara dan mengambil nafas karena mereka sedang berlari cepat menaikki tangga yang lumayan terjal.

"Tapi, kau harus bisa melarikan diri dari sini! Wanita penyihir itu ingin membunuhmu! Dia ingin balas dendam pada Changmin _hyung_ yang sudah membunuh kekasihnya!"tandas Jaejoong dengan penuh emosi sambil melirik wajah dingin4 Kyuhyun yang berkilat karena keringat yang terus menetes dari rambut ikalnya.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas frustasinya, Kyuhyun berhenti berlari dan menatap tajam Jaejoong yang sangat keras kepala. "Dengar, Jaejoongie. Melindungi dan memastikanmu selamat adalah tugas utamaku. Sang jenderal tidak mungkin melepaskanku jika kau sampai terluka. Jadi, kumohon bekerjasamalah kali ini saja!" Senyum sendu perlahan terukir dibibir Kyuhyun saat memikirkan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa bersama iblis Kim yang dicintainya itu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada remaja dihadapannya.

"Apa _appa_ sudah mengancammu? Apa dia bilang akan memisahkan kau dan _hyung_ ie jika aku sampai terluka? Atau..."

"Mereka ada disana! Kita berpencar!"

DOR DOR DOR...

Teriakan kasar yang kemudian diikuti suara tembakan beruntun itu membuat kedua _namja_ yang masih berdiri ditengah tangga itu begitu terkejut. Kyuhyun langsung berusaha memendam semua kesedihan dan kegelisahan yang terus mengumpal hatinya, tugasnya sekarang adalah melindungi Jaejoong yang sudah meremas kuat tangannya. Bukan terus memikirkan ketakutannya yang harus berpisah dari Changmin jika dia gagal memastikan Jaejoong tidak terluka.

"Terus lari! Jangan berbalik apalagi berhenti, Joongie!"teriak Kyuhyun keras sambil berusaha melindungi tubuh Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah dan dibanjiri keringat dingin. "Hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi dan kita pasti akan sampai di lemari yang dimaksud orang itu!"serunya dengan suara terengah karena berlari begitu cepat hingga tidak merasakan kakinya menginjak lantai lagi. Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada 5-6 orang anak buah Katerina yang mengejar sambil terus menembak kearah mereka.

Otot kakinya terasa panas membakar namun Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun tanpa membantah sedikit pun. Dia berlari seakan terbang sambil berusaha mengabaikan suara tembakan yang terus terdengar dari arah belakang mereka hingga suara terkesiap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang dan rasa takut mulai memenuhi seluruh hatinya.

"Kyu ada apa? Kau tertembak? Kyu! Jawab aku! Apa kau tertembak?"tanya Jaejoong panik sambil terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang karena dia harus bisa menemukan lemari yang dikatakan Dimitri pada Kyuhyun tadi. "Jangan diam saja, Kyu! Apa kau terluka? Cho Kyuhyun, jawab aku!" Jaejoong sudah hampir menjerit histeris saat tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangannya namun sekarang tidak terasa lagi tekanan kuat dari jemari pengawal kesayangannya itu.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk menahan erangannya saat mendengar nada histeris dan khawatir dalam suara parau Jaejoong meski remaja itu terus berlari cepat sesuai instruksinya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai mengalir membasahi wajah dan juga seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun karena rasa sakit dan terbakar di bahu dan juga perutnya! Setiap langkah yang berhasil diambil terasa begitu berat dan membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang!

Dia memang tertembak!

Tembakan yang terus saja diarahkan pada mereka dari sekumpulan pengawal sangar yang mengejar tanpa lelah itu memang mengenai bahu dan perut Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai terasa mati rasa. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan panas darah yang sudah membasahi bagian depan mantel hitam yang dikenakannya. _"Aku harus bertahan karena hidup Jaejoong sekarang ada ditanganku! Jika aku mati maka Jaejoongie pasti akan tertangkap dan menjadi tawanan mereka! Aku harus menepati janjiku pada sang jenderal!",_ sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan sakit yang dirasakannya itu dan terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

"Ughh, aku baik-baik saja, tuan muda. Jangan melihat ke belakang dan terus saja lari! Pastikan kita tidak melewati lemari pajang berwarna biru itu!"perintah Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan dan sedikit gemetar karena kepalanya mulai terasa ringan sedangkan dia harus tetap berusaha focus pada lorong panjang di lantai 4 yang penerangannya temaram itu.

Kyuhyun sedang berbohong padanya!

Ketakutan semakin memenuhi relung hati Jaejoong saat dia merasakan jika tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam erat jemarinya terasa sedingin es. Seraya menekan rasa takut dan khawatir yang membuatnya ingin berhenti berlari dan menangis kuat meminta siapa saja untuk menolong mereka, Jaejoong berusaha untuk menemukan lemari yang dimaksud Dimitri dan dia hampir saja menjerit senang saat melihat benda itu berada tak jauh dari lorong tempat mereka berlari sekarang.

"Itu dia lemarinya, Kyu! Kita berhasil!"

Sepasang mata Jaejoong langsung memanas dan airmata yang sudah ditahannya sejak melihat pengawal kesayangannya harus bertarung mati-matian demi dirinya, akhirnya mengalir deras saat dia berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi nekad melindunginya dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sedang menahan sakit dan terlihat sudah hampir pingsan dengan darah yang membasahi semua tangan kirinya.

.

.

Tergesa Katerina berjalan memasuki lift rahasia yang akan membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah markas dimana uranium miliknya tersimpan. Laporan dari Zivon membuatnya sadar jika sejak awal dia sudah masuk dalam perangkap licik Dimitri yang sudah bersekutu dengan sang Pewaris Kim karena ingin merebut organisasi ini darinya. Dia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini dengan membawa uranium itu sebelum pewaris gila itu berhasil masuk dalam markas dan membunuhnya!

"Lakukan apa saja tapi pasti semua manusia bodoh itu mati dan tangkap Dimitri hidup-hidup untukku!"titah Katerina tajam pada Zivon yang baru saja masuk dalam markas melalui jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahuinya.

Mendengar perintah yang sudah ditebaknya, Zivon hanya mengangguk,"Akan segera kukerjakan, Boss tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan Choi Minho di aula pertemuan! Seseorang pasti sudah melepaskannya!"lapornya cepat sambil membuka akses menuju ruangan tempat uranium tersimpan.

" _Shit!_ Pria muda itu pasti sudah kabur! Pastikan dia juga mati!" Katerina berdesis tajam sambil memasukkan kombinasi angka didepan ruangan rahasia yang tidak pernah dimasuki siapa pun selain dirinya. "Kau pergilah, urus semua dan terus hubungi aku!"usirnya cepat pada Zivon yang bergegas menuruti perintahnya.

Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan menyerahkan organisasi yang didapatnya dengan susah payah ini jatuh ke tangan Dimitri, sepupunya yang terkutuk itu. Seharusnya Katerina bisa membunuh sepupu tak bergunanya itu dengan mudah jika dia tidak terikat perjanjian dengan sejumlah _supplier_ senjatanya. "Dimana uranium milikku? Siapa yang sudah berani mengambilnya?"raungnya marah saat ruang rahasia miliknya terbuka namun tidak ada apapun didalamnya.

"Tentu saja aku, sepupu."

.

.

"Hikss...Hiks...Kyu...Kyu...Buka matamu! Kau tidak boleh mati karena _hyungie_ pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkanku jika itu sampai terjadi!"

Tanpa peduli jika dia terdengar sangat kekanakkan, Jaejoong terus menangis keras sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di bahu dan juga perut Kyuhyun yang tertembak dengan membebatnya menggunakan kain yang ditemukannya di sudut ruangan yang sepertinya dulu adalah gudang senjata. Dia tahu ada yang salah saat mendengar suara parau Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyangkal pertanyaannya tadi. Semua mimpi buruk ini terjadi karena kesalahannya! Karena harus melindungi dirinya Kyuhyun sekarang terluka parah!

"Bangun Kyu! Bangun! Jangan buat aku takut!" perlahan Jaejoong mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap cemas ke sekelilingi ruangan gelap tanpa ventilasi yang menjadi tempat mereka bersembunyi saat ini.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong sungguh menyesali sikap sombong dan juga kebodohannya yang mau saja masuk dalam jebakan Choi Minho yang licik itu. Apa yang semula dipikirnya bisa membantu hubungan Kyuhyun dengan _hyung_ -nya sekarang malah membuat semua orang terutama pengawal yang sangat disayanginya sejak kecil ini harus terluka parah. Kyuhyun bahkan mungkin akan mati kehabisan darah jika bantuan tidak segera datang!

"Tidak! Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini dan segera pergi mencari bantuan! Kyuhyun tidak boleh mati! Dia harus baik-baik saja demi _hyungie_!"tekad Jaejoong sambil mengusap kasar airmata yang terus membasahi pipinya dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Dia bermaksud mencari cara membuka pintu rahasia dibalik lemari biru yang mereka masuki tadi.

"Jae, tunggu..."

Erangan kecil yang terdengar seperti sedang menahan sakit itu menghentikan langkah kaki Jaejoong yang langsung kembali berjongkok ditempat dia membaringkan Kyuhyun yang pingsan sejak mereka berhasil menemukan tempat ini. "Kyu...Kyu, apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kumohon, jangan sampai tertidur lagi. Kau membuatku takut sekali, Kyu..Hikss..." dengan lembut Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin karena udara dalam ruangan ini yang membeku.

"Eughh...Jangan menangis, Joongie. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir!"

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun mulai sedikit berkabut karena terus menahan sakit yang terasa terbakar tubuhnya namun dia bisa melihat raut takut, khawatir dan panic diwajah rupawan Jaejoong yang sekarang berselimut debu dan airmata. "Hmm, hanya karena aku seorang Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan keras kepala ini sampai menangis?"godanya dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakannya karena sungguh seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa karena sakit hebat dibahu dan juga perutnya.

"Hikss...Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting kau harus baik-baik saja!"seru Jaejoong sambil terisak kuat dan kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang dirasanya semakin dingin. Wajahnya pasti kacau, penampilannya tidak perlu dibayangkan lagi namun satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar diantara ketakutan yang sedang dirasakannya adalah mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu menasehatinya.

"Hikss...Kyu...Kyu.." hanya itu yang akhirnya mampu keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong saat dirasanya tangan Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya dengan sama erat dan terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkannya.

Beep...

Bunyi aneh yang diikuti dengan suara sesuatu yang bergeser pelan membuat insting bertahan Kyuhyun menajam dan meski seluruh tubuhnya sudah terasa luluh lantak, dia tetap berusaha duduk lebih tegak. Sambil mengatup kuat bibirnya untuk menahan erangan sakitnya, Kyuhyun meraih senjatanya dan mengabaikan rasa mualnya, namun saat dia bermaksud untuk berdiri, Jaejoong yang terlihat takut langsung menggeleng panic dan memeluknya kuat.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, Kyu! Bisa saja yang masuk itu anak buah si wanita penyihir!"desis remaja itu marah dengan nada sepelan mungkin sambil memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tetap bersembunyi ditempat mereka sekarang duduk meringkuk.

"Baik, aku tidak akan keluar tapi jangan bersuara lagi!"bisik Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar ditelinga Jaejoong yang langsung mengangguk patuh dan duduk diam walau tangannya tetap menggenggam erat lengan Kyuhyun, takut pengawalnya itu berbohong dan kembali mengorbankan diri untuknya lagi.

Langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat itu membuat Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya pada pistol miliknya yang mungkin hanya bersisa 2 peluru. Rasa sakit yang terus menghujam perutnya membuat pikiran Kyuhyun berkabut dan kepalanya begitu pusing hingga dia bahkan tidak yakin mampu berdiri lagi.

" _Chwang, aku takut sekali. Cepatlah datang dan bawa kami keluar dari tempat ini_."doa Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar meremas kuat lengan Jaejoong yang meringkuk disampingnya karena dia begitu khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada remaja yang sangat disayanginya ini jika orang yang sedang mendekat ke tempat persembunyian mereka adalah anak buah Katerina.

"Ini aku...Apa kau masih hidup Cho Kyuhyun? Hai, cantik. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, berusaha melihat siapa sosok tinggi besar yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka dengan seringai lebar yang begitu arogan. Kyuhyun jelas mengenali suara familiar yang tadi memberitahunya tentang kamar rahasia ini disaat mereka bertarung sengit di aula pertemuan. Mata-mata Changmin dan mungkin juga satu-satunya orang yang mampu berbahasa Korea ditempat ini!

Dimitri Petrova!

.

.

"Ini akan sangat sakit karena aku tidak punya anestesi untukmu!"

Pendarahan yang tidak juga berhenti membuat Dimitri yang baru saja datang ke ruang rahasia ini memutuskan jika mereka harus segera mengeluarkan peluru yang ternyata bukan hanya ada di bahu dan perut Kyuhyun namun juga bersarang di pahanya. Kondisi kekasih sang Pewaris Kim yang terlihat lemah dan sudah pucat pasi karena kehilangan banyak darah ini sebenarnya membuat Dimitri sedikit takut terlebih saat dia ingat ancaman pria muda yang sangat arogan itu padanya.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu dengan cepat!"desis Kyuhyun pelan dengan sorot mata penuh tekad meski disampingnya Jaejoong sudah kembali terisak pelan sambil memeluknya begitu erat seolah Kyuhyun bisa menghilang begitu saja.

Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong sudah menggigil hebat saat melihat pisau tajam yang baru saja disterilkan Dimitri Petrova yang datang sangat terlambat perlahan menembus bahu Kyuhyun yang sudah berlumuran darah. Pengawal kesayangannya itu menggigit kuat lapisan mantelnya untuk menahan teriakan kesakitannya. Airmata juga membasahi pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi sementara tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan Jaejoong yang pasti sudah memar.

" _Hmpfh,_ aku sekarang mengerti kenapa pewaris sadis itu memilihmu diantara ribuan wanita cantik di dunia ini! Kau ternyata memang tidak bisa diremehkan, Cho! Tidak semua orang mampu melewati mimpi seburuk ini!"puji Dimitri enggan seraya melakukan tugasnya mengeluarkan peluru di paha Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat agar pria muda itu tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang terlalu mengerikan.

Kepala Kyuhyun dipenuhi kabut, dia merasa dilempar ke tengah api panas dan kemudian ribuan anak panah menghujam tubuhnya tanpa ampun saat pisau tajam itu menembus dan merobek kulitnya. "Ughhh...Diam dan kerjakan dengan lebih cepat lagi!"geramnya diantara rasa sakit menggerikan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas membara. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan mengabaikan keinginannya untuk menjerit keras karena mungkin saja suaranya akan membuat semua orang tahu mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang berada dibalik lemari.

"Selesai juga untuk pahamu! Wow, kau akan punya bekas luka yang lumayan menarik!"

Dimitri menyeringai kecil saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah banjir keringat sedangkan bibir kekasih Pewaris Kim itu juga terlihat begitu pucat. "Ini semua salahmu sendiri, Cho. Seharusnya kau tidak keluar secepat itu hanya karena taktik murahan Katerina. Sepupuku yang bodoh itu tidak mungkin membunuh Jaejoong! Dia itu sengaja menggunakannya sebagai umpan agar kau keluar!" sambil membersihkan pisaunya, Dimitri bicara dengan nada acuh tanpa peduli pada sorot mata penuh benci yang dilayangkan adik Pewaris Kim padanya.

"Bajingan sialan! Kau itu bukan manusia?"

Dengan marah dan penuh emosi Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat disamping Kyuhyun dan langsung meninju kuat perut Dimitri hingga pria Rusia itu sedikit mengeryit, entah karena sakit atau terkejut. "Jadi sejak awal kau tahu jika wanita iblis itu tidak akan melukaiku? Akan kubunuh kau, raksasa bodoh! Gara-gara kau, Kyuhyun hampir mati!" Dengan kasar sekarang Jaejoong juga menendang kuat kaki Dimitri hingga pria bertubuh raksasa itu meringis dan memaki kasar dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Wow, semangatmu itu sangat mengagumkan anak kecil! Ini sakit sekali!"

MataJaejoong berkilat penuh dendam saat kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Dimitri yang menghindar dengan mudah. "Jangan panggil aku anak kecil! Lihat saja setelah aku keluar dari tempat ini, kau orang pertama yang akan kubunuh!"ancamnya garang sebelum kembali bersimpuh disamping Kyuhyun yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Hati Jaejoong semakin takut saat melihat wajah tunangan _hyung_ -nya ini terlihat semakin pucat.

"Kyu, kumohon jangan sampai tertidur. _Hyungie_ sebentar lagi pasti akan datang dan mengeluarkan kita dari tempat ini."bisik Jaejoong sementaranya tangannya mulai mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan sedikit rasa panas.

Kedinginan, rasa sakit yang membuatnya merasa ingin mati sekali pun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Bersama Changmin yang sangat dicintainya adalah impian Kyuhyun sejak kecil dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan takdir atau maut menghancurkan mimpinya itu. "Aku juga percaya jika Chwang pasti akan segera datang. Jangan menangis lagi, Joongie."gumam Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengukir senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Cukup anak kecil, sekarang minggirlah. Biarkan aku membalut luka kekasih saudaramu ini dulu. Kau pasti tidak mau Pewaris Kim yang kejam itu membencimu apalagi menyalahkanmu jika kekasih tercintanya mati'kan?" Dimitri tersenyum licik saat melihat Kim Jaejoong meskipun dengan wajah cemberut mulai beringsut menjauhi pengawal kesayangannya yang sepertinya sudah setengah sadar.

"Mati saja kau, Petrova sialan!"sergah Jaejoong tajam, sudah diputuskan jika dia tidak akan pernah menyukai pria bajingan yang secara tidak langsung sudah menyebabkan Kyuhyun terluka begitu parah!

Sambil membebat luka-luka di tubuh Cho Kyuhyun dengan cepat, Dimitri bisa mendengar jika _earpiece_ ditelinganya sudah kembali berfungsi. Dia bahkan mendengar jelas suara arogan Kim Changmin yang sepertinya sedang sibuk membunuh anak buah Katerina di lantai 1 markas. _Ini saatnya aku menepati janji untuk mengeluarkan Kim Jaejoong dari tempat ini dan untuk masalah Cho Kyuhyun, biar saja pewaris sombong itu yang berusaha sendiri menyelamatkan kekasihnya,_ putus Dimitri sambil mengulum senyum culasnya.

Dia sungguh tidak sabar lagi melihat seorang Kim Changmin yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin dan sangat sombong itu panic dan mungkin akan mengamuk karena kondisi kekasih tercintanya yang lumayan mengkhawatirkan ini.

"Kau boleh mencoba untuk membunuhku, _sweety_ tapi nanti, setelah aku mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini!"ujar Dimitri sambil menatap penuh arti pada Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat melihat Dimitri diam-diam meraba _earpiece_ -nya dan mengumamkan nama Changmin dengan begitu lirih.

Dahi Jaejoong mengeryit bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan pria raksasa yang sangat dibencinya ini. "Apa maksudmu?"tanyanya sambil mengusap lembut keringat yang terus membasahi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Pintu depan sudah terbuka! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa peringatan apapun Dimitri menggendong tubuh mungil remaja 15 tahun yang langsung memberontak hebat untuk melepaskan diri. "Diam, _Sweety_ atau akan kucium kau!"ancam Dimitri sambil menguatkan pelukannya dan mengabaikan semua makian kasar yang ditujukan Jaejoong padanya.

Dengan garang Jaejoong memukul kuat punggung lebar Dimitri Petrova sedangkan kakinya menendang ke segala arah dengan panic saat raksasa Rusia ini mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat dimana Kyuhyun masih terbaring. "Turunkan aku, bajingan mesum! Aku tidak mau pergi! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyu sendirian disini! Pokoknya tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Walau hampir pingsan karena kedinginan dan juga rasa sakit ditubuhnya, Kyuhyun tahu jika pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah membiarkan Dimitri Petrova menyelamatkan nyawa Jaejoong yang bisa saja berada dalam bahaya besar jika tetap memaksa berada dalam markas mafia ini bersamanya. Kapan saja anak buah Katerina bisa menemukan mereka dan jika itu terjadi, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mampu untuk melawan mereka semua disaat kondisinya sendiri begitu lemah.

"Bawa dia pergi sekarang juga! Kumohon jaga dia baik-baik!"pintanya dengan suara lirih pada Dimitri yang untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tulus padanya sebelum mengangguk tegas dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu rahasia.

Mendengar keputusan pengawal kesayangannya itu membuat Jaejoong kembali meradang marah dan dengan sekuat tenaga memukul Dimitri meski pria itu tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit pun. "Kyu! Lepaskan aku sekarang atau kubunuh kau, raksasa tolol! Aku ingin terus bersama Kyuhyun! Aku harus menjaganya, itu janjiku pada _hyungie_!"teriaknya murka dengan mata yang mulai kembali memanas saat sosok Kyuhyun semakin menjauh darinya.

"Biarkan saja saudaramu yang sombong itu menyelamatkan kekasihnya sendiri!"

.

.

Tanpa peduli pada kakinya yang hampir mati rasa atau pun luka sabetan pisau yang memanjang di lengan kanannya yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah, Changmin berlari secepat mungkin menaiki satu persatu anak tangga di markas Petrova. Ledakan keras yang terus terdengar dibagian lain markas besar membuat ketegangan dalam tubuh Changmin semakin meningkat. Dia takut sekali jika tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang terluka parah dan masih terjebak di dalam ruang rahasia itu.

Bayangan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu membuat Changmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya seraya mengabaikan kilasan percakapannya dengan Jaejoong dan juga ketakutannya jika seseorang bisa saja menemukan tunangannya yang sedang terluka dan membawanya pergi. Atau lebih parah lagi, sudah...Changmin menggeleng kuat kepalanya saat hal yang paling ditakutinya itu melintas dalam benaknya.

"D, aku hampir mencapai belokan kelima di lantai 4 ini! Dimana lemari sialan itu? Dimitri, jawab aku!"teriak Changmin kasar saat yang didengarnya hanya bunyi hampa. " _Damn_! Akan kuledakan semua tempat ini jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun!"murkanya penuh emosi karena menyadari alat komunikasinya mungkin sudah kembali terputus karena ledakan yang baru saja dibuat Kim Kai untuk membobol gudang senjata.

Dimana dia harus mencari letak pintu rahasia itu di tempat yang gelap dan sudah penuh dengan mayat ini? _Ya Tuhan, beri aku petunjuk dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dia itu segalanya untukku. Harta paling berharga yang kumiliki,_ doa Changmin dalam hati sementara matanya terus menatap waspada sekeliling tempat itu sampai akhirnya dia melihat kilau kalung itu!

Kalung yang berbandul cincin pertunangannya dengan Kyuhyun tergantung disalah satu sisi pintu lemari besar berukiran aneh!

Tergesa Changmin berlari kearah lemari itu dan langsung membuka pintunya. Hampir tidak ada apapun didalamnya, hanya sebuah guci aneh dan beberapa patung kristal. "Dimitri tadi mengatakan sesuatu tentang pintu rahasia dibalik lemari ini!"gumam Changmin yang mulai berusaha mendorong kuat lemari itu walau tidak terjadi apapun. Keringat bercampur darah dari luka dilengannya yang kembali terbuka membanjiri tangannya namun Changmin tidak peduli. Dia harus bisa membuka lemari terkutuk ini untuk menyelamatkan tunangannya yang masih terjebak didalam sana!

"Pasti ada cara membukanya!"raungnya marah sambil menendang kuat pintu lemari jelek itu hingga pecah sebelum sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya dan Changmin mulai menggeser satu persatu guci dan juga patung Kristal itu hingga tiba-tiba saja lemari yang ingin dihancurkannya itu mulai bergeser.

Apa yang dilihatnya ada dibalik lemari itu membuat senyum lega akhirnya terukir dibibir Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu. Mengabaikan denyut sakit di lukanya yang kembali berdarah, Changmin mengeluarkan senter kecil miliknya. "Kyunnie! Apa kau ada didalam?" dengan langkah hati-hati dia masuk ke dalam ruangan besar yang gelap dan lembab yang dipenuhi rongsokan barang. "Ini aku, Kyu! Dimana kau?"panggil Changmin dengan suara keras sedangkan hatinya sudah dipenuhi ketakutan saat hidungnya mulai mencium bau darah yang begitu pekat dalam ruangan itu.

" _Evil_ Cho, kalau kau ada didalam sana, tolong jawab aku sekarang juga!"serunya sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar penuh ketakutan saat bayangan buruk mulai melintas tanpa dikehendakinya. "Kumohon, _My_ Kyu! Jawab aku sekarang!"teriaknya dengan suara menggelegar. "Mungkin seseorang menemukan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi!"gumam _namja_ muda berwajah arogan itu seraya mengabaikan aroma darah dan juga kegelapan ruangan yang mulai membuatnya merasa sedikit putus asa.

"Ughhh...Chwang...Di sini...Chwang..."

.

.

TBC !

.

 **NOTE AUTHOR :** Jangan marah ya sama TBC-nya wkwk, btw always thanks dan big hugs untuk semua CKS yang setiap membaca ff yang **"dikatakan"** sinetron ala India ini. Aduh makasih banget lho buat reviewnya **BLURYBEAT** , kejujuran kamu yang sudah baca sampai chapter 48 dan baru mengeluh membuat gw sangat terharu tapi maaf ya, gw gk mungkin discontinue THE HAIR hanya karena beberapa orang yang tidak suka FF ini.

Bukankah sudah gw bilang, anggap saja season 2 atau malah lebih bagus lagi gk perlu dibaca, sayang banget kan buang-buang kuota hanya untuk FF ala india yang uda dipaksakan banget alurnya.

 **Bisa saja gw bisa saja gak melanjutkan lagi FF ini karena sudah dibukukan teman gw, tapi karena gw menulis untuk semua yang ingin baca, bukan untuk semua yang nitip cetak, makanya THE HEIR TETAP AKAN GW LANJUT SAMPAI EPILOGNYA, YANG GAK SUKA CLOSE AJA.**

 **PS : BESOK GW AKAN POST SEDIKIT LOVE AFFAIR ( DIMITRI-LUCIEN), KALAU RESPONS BAIK, MUNGKIN AKAN GW UP DI FFN YA.**

See you, girls. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung di Note Author kali ini #BOW


	52. THE HEIR 50 - BANGUNLAH, KYU

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 50**

"Luc...Osborne, angkat kepala bodohmu itu!"

Suara pelan namun setajam pisau itu membuat Lucien segera mengangkat kepalanya dan senyum tipis terukir spontan dibibirnya saat melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Melihat Kai yang menyeringai lebar padanya membuat Lucien tiba-tiba saja dihampiri firasat buruk jika sahabat barunya yang nekad dan selalu bersikap tak terduga ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tergesa Lucien berdiri dan langsung mendekati pintu sel tempat Lee Taemin tadi mendorongnya masuk dengan kasar.

"Jangan melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakanmu, Kai! Pergi dari sini! Tidak ada yang boleh melihatmu bicara denganku!"bisik Lucien pelan sambil melihat panic ke sekeliling mereka yang dipenuhi tentara Korut yang sudah menguasai sebagian besar markas ini.

Melihat kekhawatiran Lucien itu membuat Kai tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan kunci kecil dari saku celananya. "Kau ingin aku membiarkanmu mati? Jangan bodoh, _dude_!" tergesa Kai membuka pintu penjara dimana Taemin memasukkan Lucien atas perintah Chansung yang memang sejak awal ingin menyingkirkan mantan pembunuh bayaran ini begitu misi mereka mengambil uranium itu terlaksana.

"Kekasihmu yang kejam itu pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu kau ada disini!" Lucien berdesis tajam dan berusaha mendorong keluar Kai yang baru saja melangkah masuk dalam sel kecil tempat dikurung.

"Asal kau tahu, aku mendapatkan kunci ini dari Taemin."beritahu _namja_ berkulit eksotis itu dengan senyum riang seraya mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya dimata biru Lucien yang menatapnya penuh selidik. "Dengarkan aku, Luc. Kau harus pergi ke arah selatan dari markas ini."gumam Kai cepat sambil mendorong tubuh Lucien hingga ke sudut tergelap sel kecil itu karena memang tidak ada yang boleh melihat mereka bersama.

Jantung Lucien berdebar kencang, dia memang ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini namun bukan dengan cara yang akan membahayakan seseorang yang sudah mau menjadi sahabatnya. "Tidak, Kai! Pergilah! Kau tidak boleh lagi terlibat dalam masalahku!" sambil menggepalkan tangannya, Lucien mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah tampan Kim Kai yang terlihat kesal.

Sebenarnya Kai juga tidak tahu kenapa dia nekad melakukan ini. Bahkan dia bersitegang dengan Taemin yang awalnya menentang keras rencananya. "Aku sengaja meminta Richard untuk menunggumu. Dia akan segera berangkat membawa uranium itu ke Korut. Sesampainya disana, kau bisa menggunakan apartemenku yang ada di pinggiran kota untuk bersembunyi. Setelah situasi aman, kita akan pergi ke Argentina."bisik Kai cepat sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Lucien yang terlihat ragu menerimanya.

"Kau sudah gila! Jika semua terbongkar, pewaris arogan itu akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

Panggilan lirih yang hampir tak terdengar itu menghentikan langkah kaki Changmin yang langsung berbalik dan memicingkan matanya untuk melihat ke sekililing tempat yang hampir tanpa cahaya itu. Seluruh tubuh Changmin yang dipenuhi keringat dingin terasa membeku saat matanya melihat sosok berambut ikal yang sedang setengah berbaring didekat sebuah lemari besar yang ada disudut ruangan itu. Secepat mungkin Changmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah setengah sadar. Amarah, ketakutan dan juga dendam langsung memenuhi seluruh hatinya saat melihat apa yang sudah terjadi pada sosok yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Kita akan keluar dari sini, _My_ Kyu. Kau akan selamat karena aku sudah datang!" dengan lembut Changmin meraih tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu rapuh masuk dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Tidak ada yang boleh terjadi padamu, _chagiya_! Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja dan setelah semua ini berlalu, kita akan bersama selamanya!" perlahan tangan Changmin menangkup wajah manis Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi sebelum mulai melumat kuat bibirnya yang dingin untuk menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan.

Tangan Changmin yang sedang mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang basah karena keringat menggepal kuat. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua orang yang sudah membuat tunangannya terluka. Satu pun tidak akan dibiarkannya lolos, dia juga tidak peduli jika semua orang menyebutnya berhati iblis karena bagi Changmin, hidup Kyuhyun adalah yang terpenting dibandingkan semua yang ada di dunia ini!

"Eughh..Chwang..."desis Kyuhyun yang refleks mengerang kesakitan saat berusaha bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Changmin. Akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bersandar pada dada bidang _namja_ jangkung itu untuk mencari kehangatan. "Sakit sekali..."adunya dengan bibir bergetar dan mata yang mulai terpejam. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh besar Changmin yang sedang memeluknya lembut seperti menyelimutinya dan menjanjikan rasa aman yang sangat dibutuhkannya.

Di tengah kegelapan dan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tadi sempat merasa begitu putus asa dan menangis pilu. Dia takut sekali tidak pernah bisa melihat apalagi memeluk _namja_ arogan yang sangat dicintainya ini. Sejak berumur 15 tahun, sang Pewaris Kim sudah menjadi tujuan utama hidup Kyuhyun dan dia akan terus berjuang hingga titik darah terakhirnya demi bersama _namja_ yang sudah rela mengorbankan segalanya hanya agar tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

" _Saranghae..."_ bibir Kyuhyun terasa begitu keluh karena rasa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia bahkan tidak mampu membalas semua lumatan kuat yang sedang dilabuhkan Changmin dibibirnya yang terasa begitu kering.

Perlahan dengan gerakan selembut mungkin, Changmin membopong tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya sebelum berdiri tegak dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat. " _Nado, baby_ Kyu. Bertahanlah untukku."bisiknya tegas sambil memperkuat dekapannya. "Jangan tidur! Dengarkan suaraku terus, Kyunnie...Kau itu kuat dan sangat berani...Jangan pernah menyerah hanya karena luka bodoh ini!"seru Changmin lagi dengan suara yang sedikit tersenggal karena harus berlari cepat dengan beban yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan sedangkan tangannya sendiri baru saja terkena luka tembak dan juga luka sabetan pisau yang masih terus berdarah.

"Euhhh...Aku tahu..Kau pasti akan datang..." Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha tetap focus pada suara berat Changmin yang terus bicara padanya dan mengabaikan keinginannya untuk tidur. Walau pikirannya sedang berkabut, Kyuhyun tahu jika sampai tertidur maka hiportemia bisa menyerangnya dan itu akan sangat berbahaya, lagipula dia tidak mau Changmin merasa semakin khawatir.

Dalam hati Changmin menangis sekaligus mengutuk semua orang yang sudah menyebabkan Kyuhyun harus mengalami kesakitan ini. Akan dibunuhnya satu persatu anak buah wanita ular itu dengan cara yang paling kejam untuk membalas semua ini. Suara Kyuhyun yang biasanya tajam dan penuh semangat sekarang terdengar begitu lemah sedangkan mata Changmin bisa melihat jika darah terus saja mengalir dari perut tunangannya sudah mulai membasahi bagian depan mantelnya.

"Sampai ke neraka sekali pun aku pasti akan datang untukmu, _My_ Kyu. Kau lupa jika aku pernah bilang, maut maupun rencana pembunuhan sekaligpun tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kita."desis Changmin kasar karena dia hampir tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan amarah dan ketakutannya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat. "Sekarang tetap focus dan kumohon, jangan sampai tertidur! Begitu bertemu Chansung maka semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

Meski sangat sulit, Kyuhyun berusaha keras mengukir senyum tipis dilekuk bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan,"...tidak akan...Tidur..."janjinya dengan suara terbata yang terdengar semakin lirih karena rasa kantuk itu benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sangat kedinginan.

Akhirnya Changmin berhasil mencapai lantai 1 dengan nafas yang sudah hampir putus karena lelah dan sakit menggila pada lengannya. Dapat dilihatnya sejumlah anak buah Petrova masih juga berusaha melawan keras serbuan _team_ yang dibawanya. Hampir saja langkah Changmin mencapai pintu keluar markas mafia yang sudah dipenuhi mayat dan terlihat hancur itu saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan langsung menghalanginya dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang yang siap ditembakan.

"Mau kemana, Pewaris Kim? Sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali!"

.

.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku sekarang juga atau akan kubunuh kau!" Changmin berdesis marah sambil berusaha menahan semua emosi ditubuhnya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuknya meladeni tangan kanan Katerina Petrova yang licik. Ada yang jauh lebih penting bagi Changmin daripada sebuah pertarungan, nyawa tunangannya yang sedang berada dalam bahaya!

Zivon terkekeh riang melihat kemarahan Pewaris Kim yang sedang menggendong kekasih prianya yang sepertinya terluka parah. "Tidak salah kau mengancamku seperti itu pewaris sombong? Kau tidak lihat jika senjataku yang sedang mengarah padamu?"desisnya dingin sambil melangkah maju. "Katakan dimana kalian menyekap nona Petrova dan setelah itu, aku janji akan membiarkanmu pergi!"tuntutnya dengan nada ringan. "Sepertinya kekasihmu itu yang hampir mati harus segera ditolong!"sambung Zivon lagi dengan senyum culas.

Kemarahan, ketakutan dan juga kekhawatiran yang sedang bercampur dalam diri Changmin membuatnya tidak peduli lagi pada apapun. Sekarang setiap detik sangatlah penting untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun yang bisa mati kehabisan darah. Tanpa memperhitungkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan dialaminya, Changmin memperkuat pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun sementara kaki kanannya tiba-tiba saja sudah bergerak cepat untuk menendang kuat perut Zivon yang mungkin tidak menduga jika dia akan melawan.

Secepat mungkin pria Rusia itu sudah kembali berdiri dan memasang ekspresi murka yang sama sekali tidak membuat Changmin gentar. "Berani sekali kau melawanku? Apa kau tidak takut aku menembak kekasihmu yang sudah hampir mati itu? Katakan dimana Katerina sekarang?"raung Zivon marah sambil menunduk untuk meraih senjatanya yang tadi terlempar saat dia terjatuh.

Belum sempat tangan pria Rusia itu mengambil senapan itu saat tiba-tiba saja dari arah kiri muncul Kim Kai yang langsung menendang jauh senjatanya. "Berani sekali parasit tak berguna sepertimu ingin membunuh Pewaris Kim?""bentak ahli bahan peledak Changmin itu marah, Kai bahkan tanpa ragu langsung menembak kedua kaki Zivon hingga pria yang tadi berani mengancamnya itu kembali jatuh seraya menjerit kesakitan.

"Kubunuh kalian semua, bangsat! Berani sekali kau menembakku?"teriakan marah Zivon itu menghilang saat Kai yang sebenarnya sedang menuju ke gudang senjata untuk membantu tugas Taemin memukul kuat bagian leher pria itu hingga Zivon langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Bagus sekali Kai! Tangkap semua anak buah Katerina yang masih hidup! Periksa juga setiap sudut tempat ini, cari wanita ular itu dan juga Choi Minho! Aku yang akan mengeksekusi mereka satu persatu nanti!"perintah Changmin tajam sebelum kembali berlari keluar markas untuk mencari Chansung yang pasti berada disekitar halaman yang sudah menjadi lautan kematian itu. "Kyu, jangan tidur sayang. Ayo buka matamu...Lihat aku!" sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sosok besar Chansung, tangan Changmin terus menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah sedingin es.

Tanpa peduli pada halaman yang dipenuhi mayat itu, Changmin yang hanya bisa menangkap erangan lirih dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun, langsung kembali berusaha menemukan sosok besar Chansung yang tadi dimintanya untuk menjaga Jaejoong sementara dia pergi menyelamatkan tunangannya. Kondisi Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin lemah dimatanya membuat Changmin merasa begitu takut sekaligus marah pada situasi ini!

"Chan! Kau bisa dengar aku? Chansung, dimana kau?"teriaknya cepat saat didengarnya ada gelombang suara pada _earpiece_ yang masih terpasang ditelinganya.

" _ **Aku ada di sebelah utara halaman! Bersama Jaejoong!**_ "sahutan keras Chansung yang terdengar diantara suara ledakan dan tembakan itu membuat Changmin mengetatkan rahangnya dan kembali berlari cepat dengan kaki yang terasa hampir patah.

Sekuat tenaga Changmin mengabaikan rasa sakit ditangannya dan terus memeluk kuat tubuh Kyuhyun karena seburuk apa pun kondisinya, dia harus bisa bertahan demi sosok yang paling dicintainya ini. Dia juga tidak boleh menyerah apalagi sampai jatuh pingsan sebelum berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa tunangannya. Changmin bahkan rela jika dia harus menembus bara api atau kehilangan segala yang dimilikinya, yang terpenting Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan bersamanya lagi.

"Kyu, bangunlah. Kumohon, jangan tidur, _Chagiya..._ Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian, _My_ Kyu." Changmin terus berbisik dengan suara bergetar karena menahan takut yang seperti mencengkram kuat keberaniannya. "Dengarkan suaraku, _baby_."gumamnya lagi seraya mengecup kuat bibir pucat Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu dingin beberapa kali.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun mulai membuat jantung Changmin berdegub takut, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Sosok kuat yang nanti akan menjadi pendampingnya ini harus tetap hidup, Kyuhyun tidak boleh pergi meninggalkannya selangkah pun. Changmin tidak akan pernah mengizinkan hal buruk menimpah _namja_ pembangkang yang membuatnya rela menjadi seorang pembunuh ini! Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah bersumpah akan terus bersamanya meski seluruh dunia mungkin akan menentang dan mencibir mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kuperintahkan buka matamu sekarang juga!" dengan sedikit kasar Changmin yang berlari dengan langkah berat melumat dan menggigit kuat bibir Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan reaksi dari _namja_ yang bersandar sepenuhnya padanya. "Jangan buat aku takut, Kyu. Cepat buka matamu!"paksa Changmin yang merasa semakin panic. Hatinya sudah dipenuhi ketakutan yang membuatnya ingin sekali meraung keras dan menangis.

"Arghh...Aku mengantuk...Chwang...Euhh..."

.

.

Sambil mengabaikan hawa dingin menusuk tulang yang membuat jari-jarinya terasa membeku dan sedikit susah untuk bergerak cepat, Taemin tetap berusaha untuk konsentrasi pada tugasnya memecahkan sandi yang menghalangi mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu gudang senjata Petrova yang tersisa. Sesuai perintah Changmin, mereka harus mengambil kembali semua senjata selundupan yang diterima Katerina dari tuan Choi dan juga Menteri Lee.

"Aku mungkin bisa mati jika harus bekerja 1 jam lagi ditempat terkutuk ini!"keluh Yesung yang sedang bersiaga diatap gudang bersama Park Hae Jin sedangkan 3 _team_ Alpa tampak berjaga di sekitar Taemin yang sesekali menggerutu pelan. Mereka semua bertugas untuk melindung putra menteri komunikasi yang sedang sibuk membobol serangkaian sandi.

Perasaan tegang menyelimuti hati semua _namja_ yang ada didepan dan diatas atap gudang karena _timer_ bom yang terpasang tak jauh dari mereka terus berjalan. "Pergi kemana Kai sebenarnya? Aku khawatir jika bom itu akan meledak sebelum sandi itu berhasil kau pecahkan!" bahkan seorang Park Hae Jin yang biasanya terlihat tenang pun terdengar gelisah sekarang.

"Berani sekali kau meragukan kemampuan kami, _namja_ muda!"herdik salah satu _team_ Alpha yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka mereka pada _team_ khusus yang dibentuk secara pribadi oleh Pewaris Kim.

Keributan yang sepertinya akan terjadi membuat Taemin yang sebenarnya juga sedang merasa khawatir pada Kai yang menyelinap pergi membantu Lucien kabur dari Chansung yang ingin membunuh pria Yunani itu, akhirnya ikut bicara dengan nada tajam yang penuh sarkaseme. Walau sepertinya ucapannya berhasil membuat ketiga _team_ Alpha itu menahan emosi sekaligus bertekad untuk menunjukkan keahlian mereka.

"Ck, jika kalian memang sehebat yang selalu dibangga Kapten Park pada kami, maka buktikan sekarang juga! Matikan bom itu sebelum aku selesai dengan sandi untuk membuka pintu gudang ini!"

Setelah mendengar tantangan langsung dari Taemin, _team_ Alpha yang memang hanya menuruti perintah Park Yoochun itu segera bekerja dengan ekspresi dingin. "Hei, robot! Cari dan bawa Kai kesini sekarang juga! Aku mulai tidak yakin bom itu bisa dimatikan!"bisik Taemin tajam sambil melirik cepat kearah Park Hae Jin yang dengan mudah melompat turun dari atap gudang dan langsung pergi mencari Kim Kai tanpa bertanya apapun lagi.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Taem? Jika memang bom itu akan meledak, maka kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Aku tidak mau mati bodoh!" Yesung menggeram pelan sambil melotot tajam pada Taemin yang terlihat begitu tenang kembali focus pada pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya, Taemin punya pendapat yang sama dengan Yesung, mereka seharusnya pergi dari tempat ini namun ego menahan kuat dirinya untuk kabur. Menjadi pengecut tidak pernah diajarkan padanya. "Tugas kita adalah mengeluarkan beberapa kotak senjata dan setelah itu, biar saja gudang itu meledak! Bukan urusan kita!"sahutnya dengan nada acuh sambil kembali mengotak-atik sandi didepan pintu gudang.

"Ya Tuhan! Lari! Bom itu akan meledak!"

Teriakan takut bercampur panic dari arah _team_ Alpha bekerja membuat Taemin begitu terkejut dan langsung meninggalkan tugasnya. Secepat mungkin _namja_ berwajah cantik itu berlari kearah dimana bom itu masih terpasang. Bola mata Taemin melebar takut saat melihat angka di _timer_ bom bergerak begitu cepat. "Yesung! Cepat turun! Bom itu akan meledak! Lompat!"teriaknya kuat sambil kembali mengambil peralatannya dan bersiap untuk lari.

Tergesa Yesung melompat turun dari atap gudang begitu mendengar teriakan takut Taemin itu namun sial posisi jatuhnya menyebabkan kaki _namja_ itu terkilir. "Kakiku! Bantu aku, Taem!"panggilnya panic saat melihat sosok ramping Taemin sudah berlari menjauh darinya.

Melihat Yesung yang berusaha terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa dengan kaki yang terkilir membuat Taemin merasa kasihan dan kembali berlari menuju kearah gudang itu, tepat pada saat bom itu meledak dan membuat tubuhnya terlempar jauh. Hal terakhir yang diingat Taemin adalah rasa sakit di tubuhnya dan juga suara Kai yang menjerit kuat sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

Senyum lega terlukis dibibir Changmin saat mendengar suara lirih yang baru menyebut namanya itu, terlebih di saat yang sama dia melihat sosok pengawal kepercayaannya yang sedang berdiri disamping sebuah _range rover_ bersama adiknya. "Chansung!"serunya kasar sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya yang sudah mulai terseok.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana kondisinya? Apa dia masih sadar? Banyak sekali darah di tubuhmu, Chwang!"teriak Chansung yang sudah menghampiri Changmin dan langsung mengambil alih tubuh lemah Kyuhyun dari gendongan sahabatnya sedangkan pewaris muda itu hampir saja terjatuh jika Dimitri yang ternyata juga berada disana tidak segera membantunya berdiri.

Sambil mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, Changmin menatap khawatir pada sosok rapuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin pucat. "Rumah sakit! Kita harus kesana sekarang juga tapi sebelumnya tolong periksa kondisinya, Chan! Dia terus saja mengeluarkan darah dan sudah beberapa kali dia hampir tertidur!"beritahu Changmin cepat pada Chansung yang langsung membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di bagian belakang _range rover_.

"Dia tertembak di bagian bahu, perut dan juga kaki saat membawa adikmu kabur dari kejaran anak buah Katerina! Aku sudah mengeluarkan peluru dari bahu dan kakinya namun tidak untuk peluru di perutnya! Itu terlalu berbahaya kalau aku nekad melakukannya tanpa bantuan obat dan juga dokter ahli!"beritahu Dimitri cepat karena walaupun dia mampu menghadapi Kim Changmin, namun dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bermusuhan dengan pria muda yang nantinya akan menjadi penguasa Korut ini.

Sambil menahan ketakutan yang juga sudah menyelimuti hatinya, Chansung memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu lemah dan hampir tidak merespon. "Hiportemia dan kehabisan darah adalah resiko yang paling mungkin terjadi padanya sekarang ini. Kita harus segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit!"seru Chansung cepat sambil menatap penuh arti pada Park Yoochun yang juga sudah menghampiri mereka.

"Sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah selimut yang banyak dan juga botol air panas! Dia kedinginan!" Chansung menghela nafas lega melihat ajudan Jenderal Kim yang sepertinya mengerti ucapannya langsung pergi melakukan tugasnya.

Diagnosis singkat Chansung itu mendorong Changmin bergegas mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun dan kembali meraihnya dalam pelukan eratnya. "Dengarkan aku, Dimitri. Gunakan semua kekuasaan yang kau miliki! Kita harus terbang ke rumah sakit terbaik di Rusia sekarang juga. Pastikan tunanganku selamat atau bukan hanya Katerina, tapi juga kau dan semua anak buah Petrova yang berpihak padamu akan kumusnahkan!"ancamnya dengan mata dingin yang tidak memancarkan emosi apapun.

"Akan segera kulakukan tapi ingat, aku akan meminta imbalan besar untuk semua bantuan ini, tuan muda."sahut pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu dengan senyum penuh arti. " _Hm,_ dan jangan terlalu khawatir, Kim. Kekasihmu itu sangat kuat dan berani, jadi aku yakin sekali dia pasti akan selamat!"seru Dimitri kali ini dengan senyum tulus sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi orang-orang yang akan membantunya.

"Hikss...Ini semua salahku, _hyungie_...Aku yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini! Dia terluka karena terus melindungiku dengan tubuhnya sendiri!" sambil terisak kuat, Jaejoong meraih tangan Changmin dan meremasnya kuat. Dia juga merasa sangat ketakutan dan sedih melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang jauh menurun dibandingkan saat Dimitri dengan paksa membawanya pergi dari ruangan rahasia itu.

Melihat adiknya yang terus menangis sedih hanya membuat hati Changmin yang sedang diselimuti ketakutan menjadi semakin kalut hingga dia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. "Hentikan tangismu itu, Kim Jaejoong! Yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa dan jangan menambah masalahku lagi!"herdik Changmin tajam yang sontak membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Chansung yang melihat itu berdesis kesal dan langsung meraih tubuh mungil yang gemetaran itu dalam pelukannya. "Semua yang terjadi ini bukan salahmu, _maknae_. Memang sudah menjadi tugas Kyuhyun sebagai pengawalmu untuk selalu melindungi dirimu dengan segala cara."bisiknya tegas tanpa peduli pada kilau membunuh yang sudah dilayangkan Changmin padanya.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin nekad melakukan semua itu jika _appa_ tidak mengancam akan memisahkannya dari _hyungie_!"

Protes Jaejoong dengan suara marah sambil mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipinya, terlalu focus pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berada dalam pelukan _hyung_ -nya membuat remaja itu sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Chansung dan Changmin sedang bertukar pandangan tajam yang penuh arti.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : **Thanks banget ya untuk semua fans sinet ala india ini, hampir selesai koq gw update-nya. Versi cetak malah uda selesai dilayout kalau gk salah. Uda fast update banget kan? Banyak yang menebak tentang reaksi Chwang akan seperti apa, maaf jika tebakannya salah. Sesuai logika, sang pewaris kim pasti akan mendahulukan keselamatan tunangannya daripada emosinya pada Petrova.**

.

 **TEASER NEXT CHAP**

"Kita akan menyiksa wanita ular itu perlahan-lahan sampai mati! Akan kupastikan dia merasakan semua penderitaan yang sedang dialami Kyu dan juga Taemin setiap detiknya!"

"Serahkan keduanya padaku dan akan kukabulkan semua permintaanmu, D! Apapun itu!" tanpa ragu Changmin mengucapkan janji itu sambil membalas tatapan penuh arti yang dilayangkan Dimitri Petrova yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa lepas.

"Oh, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Sudah kuduga selain cerdik, anda juga sangat pengertian, Pewaris Kim! Sungguh suatu kehormatan besar karena aku bisa melayani anda di masa depan nanti! Kerjasama kita pasti akan sangat menguntungkan!"

"Koma? Ck, apa-apaan kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Berani sekali kau tidur nyenyak dan membiarkan aku merasa begitu ketakutan! Apa kau sudah lupa pada semua janji yang sudah kita buat itu?" dengan kasar dan penuh emosi Changmin terus memukul dinding kamar mandi yang sudah basah oleh darahnya itu.

 **SEE YOUUUUU, Selir Kim Chwang ^^**


	53. THE HEIR 51 - KOMA

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	54. THE HEIR 52 - KAU RIBUT, IBLIS KIM

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 52**

"Kau terlihat nyaman di sel kecil itu, sepupu."

Mendengar suara sinis itu Katerina sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan berdesis tajam pada Dimitri yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya arogan tak jauh dari sel tempatnya dikurung. 2 hari dia dibiarkan berada ditempat bau ini tanpa makanan dan minuman, anak buah si pewaris sialan itu bahkan beberapa kali menampar dan mencambuknya saat dia berusaha kabur dari sel busuk ini. Selain tidak mengobati lukanya, mereka juga memaksa Katerina untuk melihat anak buah yang setia padanya disiksa dan dibunuh dengan kejam dihadapannya, termasuk Zivon!

Semua yang pada awalnya masih mencoba kabur langsung diikat dan dicambuk dibawah pengawasan ajudan sang jenderal yang berwajah kaku. Para pengawal Pewaris Kim itu sepertinya sudah mematikan emosi mereka. Jeritan kesakitan dan permohanan anak buahnya diabaikan, malah hukuman mereka ditambah hingga semua perlawanan itu akhirnya berhenti, bahkan Choi Minho juga meringkuk dengan ekspresi mata kosong di sudut sel-nya.

Katerina kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya. Kekuasaan, kekayaan dan bahkan kekasihnya hilang dalam sekejab hanya karena jebakan busuk sepupu liciknya. "Bajingan terkutuk! Berani sekali kau menunjukkan wajah iblismu itu didepanku!"raungnya marah sambil menendang-nendang pintu sel. Suaranya terdengar parau karena tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa sakit dan kering.

"Ternyata kau memang pengkhianat busuk yang selama ini kucari!"tuding Katerina tajam dengan tangan yang terjulur ke luar, ingin mencakar wajah Dimitri yang sedang menyeringai lebar padanya.

Kemarahan dan amukan Katerina itu sungguh menambah kepuasan yang sedang dirasakan Dimitri. Dengan santai pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu duduk diatas sebuah meja yang penuh alat penyiksaan. "Keluarkan dia dan ikat di tiang! Setelah itu bawa masuk hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan untuk sepupu tercintaku ini!"perintahnya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Katerina.

Untuk 1 jam kedepan, penjara bawah tanah yang berbau busuk ini akan kembali menjadi tempat kekuasaan Dimitri. Dia sudah bernegosiasi dengan Park Yoochun yang pada awalnya menolak tegas keinginannya walau akhirnya terpaksa setuju karena Chansung memihak padanya. Lagipula, tempat ini memang miliknya dan pewaris licik itu hanya meminjamnya!

"Lepaskan aku!" Katerina berteriak dan memberontak saat anak buah Dimitri menyeretnya keluar dari sel dengan kasar. "Berani sekali kalian menuruti perintah bajingan busuk itu? Apa kalian lupa jika aku'lah pemimpin Petrova yang sesungguhnya!"amuknya sambil berusaha memukul kedua pria yang sedang mengikat kedua tangannya di sebuah tiang.

"Dasar brengsek! Kalau kalian memang berani, lepaskan aku dan kita bertarung!"

Teriakan kasar yang dipenuhi amarah itu menghentikan perlawanan Katerina karena dia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara familiar itu. Terlebih saat dia melihat jelas siapa pria yang sedang didorong masuk dengan kasar oleh beberapa anak buah sepupunya yang sedang tertawa keras. "Lucien? Kau masih hidup? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku melihat pewaris sialan itu menembak..." suara Katerina menghilang saat melihat kedipan mata Dimitri yang penuh arti padanya.

"Bodoh sekali aku! Semua ini sudah direncanakan!"desisnya dingin sambil menatap penuh dendam pada kedua pria yang sudah menipunya habis-habisan. "Jadi, semua ucapan dan perlakuan manismu itu hanya kebohongan, Luc? Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku? Ck, kau bahkan pura-pura mati hanya untuk menjebakku!" wajah datar Lucien yang tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun membuat Katerina akhirnya tertawa miris.

Dia benar-benar sudah tertipu!

"Keluar kalian semua! Aku tidak mau siapa pun masuk sebelum kuizinkan!" sambil mengusir anak buahnya dan juga para pengawal Kim Changmin yang sedang berjaga, Dimitri mulai berjalan kearah Lucien yang langsung bersikap waspada meski dengan kedua tangan yang terborgol.

"Selangkah lagi kau mendekat maka akan kubunuh kau!"

.

.

Ancaman bodoh mantan pembunuh yang berhasil ditangkapnya lagi itu hanya membuat Dimitri menyeringai lebar dan tanpa peringatan ditariknya tubuh Lucien dengan kuat hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. Sebelum pria yang sudah mencoba melarikan diri darinya itu sempat bereaksi, Dimitri sudah mencengkram kuat bahunya dan langsung membungkam mulut yang pasti sedang ingin memakinya itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Kedua tangannya yang diborgol dibelakang membuat Lucien tidak mampu melawan saat mulut kurang ajar Dimitri menciumnya dengan cara yang begitu liar dan panas. Kakinya yang berusaha menendang selangkang raksasa Petrova itu diapit kuat hingga Lucien tidak mampu bergerak banyak. Sekuat tenaga Lucien berusaha mengatup rapat mulutnya meski akhirnya remasan Dimitri dibagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya mengerang terkejut hingga memberi kesempatan pada bajingan sialan Rusia itu memasukkan lidah beracunnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uahh..Setan...Akuu..."maki Lucien dengan suara aneh karena Dimitri memaksa mulutnya terus terbuka dengan tekanan yang menyakitkan. "Lepass...Akhhh..." Lucien menggeram marah. Kepalanya yang ditahan kuat oleh tangan besar Dimitri mulai terasa pusing dan perutnya juga mual karena baru kali ini Lucien dicium dengan cara yang sangat memaksa, sebelumnya si bodoh Dimitri ini hanya pernah beberapa kali melumat singkat bibirnya.

Hampir 2 hari Lucien sukses menjaga Lee Taemin sambil bersembunyi dan menghindar dari kejaran anak buah Dimitri yang tidak lelah memburunya. Hari ini, di saat dia baru saja duduk nyaman diatas pesawat komersil dengan menggunakan identitas palsu yang sengaja disiapkan Kai untuknya. Sekumpulan mafia bodoh yang membawa senapan otomatis naik keatas pesawat dan mengancam akan membunuh semua orang jika dia tidak keluar. Apapun yang terjadi, Lucien harus bisa melarikan diri lagi dari raksasa gila yang sedang melecehkannya didepan Katerina yang terlihat begitu _shock_!

Dengan marah Lucien yang tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari pelukan bajingan Petrova yang dibencinya ini, akhirnya menggigit kuat lidah Dimitri yang sedang menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Tautan bibir itu akhirnya lepas dan raksasa Rusia itu langsung memaki sambil mencengkram kuat rambutnya walau Lucien tidak mengeryit sedikit pun. Lebih baik tubuhnya yang sakit daripada dia harus berciuman dengan iblis terkutuk yang sepertinya sedang bernafsu menundukkannya.

"Berani sekali kau menggigit lidahku! Apa kau tahu sekarang nyawamu ada ditanganku? Oh, mungkin kau pikir Kim Kai bisa menolongmu lagi? Kali ini kau salah besar, Osborne! Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Pewaris Kim dan mulai detik ini kau adalah salah satu barang milikku!" Dimitri menyeringai kejam saat menyemburkan semua fakta itu didepan wajah Lucien yang sudah merah padam. "Cobalah untuk kabur lagi dan akan kubunuh sahabatmu dan juga kekasihnya yang sedang sekarat itu!"tantang Dimitri dengan senyum pongah.

Hati Lucien mencolos, matanya menatap benci pada Dimitri. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika si busuk ini akan membuat perjanjian dengan pewaris licik itu. Terlebih melibatkan nyawa Kai yang sudah begitu banyak membantunya. "Sedikit saja kau menyentuh sahabatku itu, maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu!" Lucien berdesis tajam dengan penuh penekanan. "Singkirkan tanganmu dariku! Tak kuduga ternyata seorang Dimitri Petrova yang maskulin sekarang juga menjadi _gay_?"ejeknya sambil berusaha menyimpan semua ketakutannya dibalik ekspresi dingin wajahnya.

Lagipula semua ini memang sungguh menjijikkan baginya! Bayangkan saja seorang pria yang dulu selalu mencari kesempatan untuk membunuhnya, sekarang malah menciumnya dengan cara menggerikan yang sialnya mulai membuat Lucien merasa sangat terangsang!

Seolah tidak mendengar ancaman dan kecaman tajam Lucien itu, dengan santai Dimitri berjalan mendekati tiang dimana Katerina terikat sambil menyeret pria yang terus memberontak itu. "Bagaimana dengan pertunjukkan kecil kami? Kau suka, sepupu? Melihat pria yang sangat kau cintai sekarang akan mendesah dibawahku! Menjadi budak _sex-_ ku sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, bukan? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan bagaimana sempitnya _hole_ seorang pria!"serunya dengan seringai lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Mati dan membusuklah kalian berdua di neraka! Dasar bajingan sialan! Terkutuk kalian berdua!"jerit Katerina penuh emosi setelah sadar dari keterpanaannya.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengannya! Kau memang bajingan sialan, Dimitri! Seharusnya kau mati saja saat dulu wanita iblis itu menyuruh para pembunuh bayaran itu menyekap dan menyiksamu! Satu lagi, jangan pernah bermimpi kau bisa memasukiku!"

Tawa keras Dimitri menyembur saat mendengar sumpah serampah kompak 2 manusia yang sekarang berada dibawah kekuasaannya. "Aku tidak bermimpi, Osborne!"bisiknya singkat dan baru saja dia akan melumat lagi bibir Lucien yang terbuka lebar, saat salah satu anak buahnya yang tadi diusirnya masuk dengan wajah panik.

"Boss, bagian menara baru saja melapor jika mereka melihat Pewaris Kim dan para pengawalnya sedang menuju ke markas kita!"lapornya cepat tanpa berani melirik pada posisi aneh pemimpin baru mereka yang sedang memeluk pria yang sebelumnya mereka ketahui sebagai kekasih Katerina.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Dimitri kesal karena kesenangannya sudah diganggu walau raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun. "Itu berita yang sangat bagus. Selamat, sepupu. Sepertinya kau dan tuan muda Choi yang akan berangkat dulu ke neraka! Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan!"ujarnya riang sambil berjalan keluar dengan menyeret Lucien yang terus melawan.

"Kurung Lucien di menara!"desis Dimitri tajam pada 3 pengawal kepercayaannya.

.

.

Bersama Dimitri dan sejumlah pengawal yang berjalan disampingnya, Changmin melangkah masuk dalam penjara bawah tanah markas Petrova yang mulai beraroma busuk karena sejak 2 hari yang lalu dibawah pengawasan Park Hae Jin dan juga TOP yang mewakili Yoochun, hukuman ala _camp_ Korut diberlakukan! Dengan gaya arogan dan ekspresi wajah yang sedingin es Changmin berdiri ditengah penjara yang udaranya terasa begitu membekukan.

"Sepertinya kau suka terikat disana, Katerina."komentar Changmin saat melihat wanita yang dulu memimpin Petrova itu sekarang tampak begitu menyedihkan. "Bagaimana rasanya dicambuk? Sangat menyakitkan, bukan? Atau mungkin kau ingin merasakan bagaimana jika sebuah peluru masuk dalam tubuhmu?"tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum ramah walau matanya berkilau penuh dendam pada wanita yang sudah menyebabkan Kyuhyun sekarang terbaring koma di rumah sakit.

Jelmaan dewa kematian yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum mengerikan dan juga mata yang berkilau kejam ini membuat tubuh Katerina tiba-tiba saja menggigil takut walau sampai mati pun dia tidak akan menunjukkannya. Dia tidak sudi memohon pada Pewaris Kim karena itu akan memberikan kepuasan pada Dimitri yang sedang melemparkan senyum mengejek padanya.

"Apa kekasihmu yang bodoh itu sudah mati? Atau mungkin dia sedang sekarat? Apa kau tahu, Pewaris Kim? Anak buahku bersenang-senang menghajarnya! Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana kerasnya dia berusaha melindungi adikmu itu! Oh, aku senang sekali melihatnya kesakitan! Sungguh malang sekali nasibnya!" tahu jika dia tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari tangan Kim Changmin lagi, mendorong Katerina dengan acuh tertawa mengejek sambil menatap dingin pada Dimitri yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Dia memang akan segera mati. Jadi, apa salahnya jika dia sengaja memancing emosi dan kemarahan pria muda yang menurut banyak orang bisa bertindak sangat kejam jika sudah menyangkut kekasih prianya.

Mendengar semua ucapan penuh bisa yang keluar dari mulut wanita terkutuk yang sudah terikat dan masih berani tertawa mengejek kondisi tunangannya itu, membuat emosi Changmin yang memang sudah pada batasnya, meledak. Tanpa ragu Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu mengambil pistol yang ada di tangan Chansung dan langsung menembakkanya ke kedua kaki Katerina dengan ekspresi dingin. Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat mendengar Katerina yang berteriak kesakitan dan menangis histeris sambil meronta-ronta di tiang, tempatnya terikat.

"Seung Hyun, cambuk dia! Pastikan dia tidak pingsan!"titahnya dingin pada TOP yang melirik sebentar dulu pada Yoochun yang mengangguk kecil sebelum menjalankan apa yang Changmin perintahkan padanya.

Jeritan kesakitan Katerina yang terus mengutuk Changmin memenuhi penjara bawah tanah yang dipenuhi ketegangan itu. Semua mata hanya manatap nanar pada yang terjadi dihadapan mereka kecuali Minho yang malah tersenyum senang. Kedatangan Changmin di penjara ini sama saja dengan hukuman mati baginya, namun Minho senang karena wanita yang sudah menyebabkan Kyuhyun yang sangat dicintainya harus menderita sekarang sedang dicambuk seperti binatang oleh TOP!

"Kapten Park, sebelum matahari tenggelam, aku ingin kau dan juga semua _team_ Alpha, kembali ke Korut!"perintah Changmin dingin sambil menyeringai kejam, puas melihat Katerina yang sekarang hanya mampu mengerang lemah. Beberapa kali wanita itu hampir pingsan namun siraman air dingin dari Taeyang membuatnya kembali sadar.

Usai memberikan perintah tegas itu pada ajudan _appa_ -nya yang terlihat kesal namun tidak berani membantahnya, _namja_ jangkung itu berjalan menghampiri sel penjara dimana Minho ditempatkan. "Dia koma dan semua itu karena kau! Jangan pernah lupa, dia hanya milikku dan akan tetap seperti itu!"desis Changmin tajam sementara mata gelapnya menatap dingin _namja_ yang secara tidak langsung menyebabkan tunangannya berada dalam bahaya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Changmin melemparkan pistol ditangannya kearah sepupu tirinya yang sedang terisak keras itu.

"Lakukan sendiri!"

"Aku juga mencintainya sejak kecil, sama sepertimu. Sekali pun aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitinya." Minho benar-benar terpukul saat mendengar jika satu-satu orang yang dicintainya sekarang terbaring koma. Hanya karena kebodohan dan sifat egoisnya sekarang Kyuhyun yang harus menderita.

Melihat tindakan sembrono Changmin itu, Chansung langsung menghambur ke hadapan sahabatnya itu, berusaha melindunginya. "Chwang! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bisa saja dia menembakmu!"desisnya panic sambil memberi isyarat pada Park Hae Jin yang langsung mendekat.

"Bawa Changmin pergi!"perintah Chansung cepat sambil menodongkan pistol ditangannya kearah Minho yang sedang meraih pistol didekat kakinya. Chansung juga sudah bersiap jika putra Menteri Choi yang licik itu menembak Changmin yang terlihat begitu dingin dan acuh namun semua penilaian Changmin ternyata salah besar.

Bukannya menembak sang Pewaris Kim seperti yang ada dibenak setiap orang dalam penjara bawah tanah itu, Choi Minho malah menembak dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat itu, Chan! Aku bahkan tidak perlu mengotori tanganku!" Changmin tersenyum puas melihat mayat saingannya,"Akan kubunuh semua orang yang berusaha merebut Kyu dariku! Siapa pun itu!" Kali ini Changmin bicara sambil melirik dingin pada Dimitri yang sejak tadi melihat apa yang dilakukannya dalam diam.

Dari perhatian dan semua bantuan Dimitri selama 2 hari ini, Changmin mulai merasa curiga dan ini saat yang tepat menunjukkan pada partner bisnisnya jika tak seorang pun bisa mengambil miliknya. "Itu hadiah untukmu, D!"serunya dengan senyum lebar sambil menunjuk kearah Katerina yang hampir pingsan. "Lakukan sepuasmu tapi 1 yang kuinginkan, dia harus mati sebelum matahari terbit besok pagi!"

"Akan kukirimkan buktinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah bersumpah setia padamu!"

Mendengar itu Changmin tersenyum sinis. Bodoh jika dia sampai mempercayai sumpah seorang mafia licik seperti Dimitri. "Tembak mati semua anak buahnya! Jangan sisakan 1 pun juga!"perintah pewaris muda itu lagi pada Park Hae Jin yang langsung mengangguk sedangkan Yoochun yang sudah berdiri disamping adiknya itu hanya bisa mendesah frustasi.

"Kita kembali ke rumah sakit?"tanya Chansung singkat karena dia baru saja menerima pesan jika pesawat yang membawa _appa_ -nya sudah mendarat di Rusia.

.

.

"Bersama siapa saja _ahjussi_ Hwang datang? Bukankah kau bilang nanti malam mereka baru tiba?"tanyanya tajam sambil menatap sekilas Chansung yang melangkah disampingnya dan tampak begitu sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Menurut Lee Joon, mereka berangkat diam-diam. Sebaiknya kau bersiap dengan semua kemungkinan, Chwang." Dengan ekspresi serius Chansung menepuk bahu Changmin saat dari jauh dia sudah bisa melihat _appa_ -nya yang sedang bicara dengan Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar dan melambai padanya.

Mengabaikan Menteri Hwang yang membungkuk hormat padanya, Changmin memilih langsung membuka pelan pintu kamar ICU itu dan berjalan masuk meski langkah terhenti saat melihat seorang _namja_ paro baya sedang duduk dikursi yang biasa ditempatinya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Changmin juga bisa mendengar isak lirih sosok berwajah ramah yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu.

"Menteri Cho."sapanya sambil mendekati salah satu menteri kepercayaan sang jenderal itu.

Melihat kehadiran Pewaris Kim yang terlihat begitu arogan ditengah kamar rawat putranya membuat Cho Jae Hyun merasa gugup hingga hanya mampu tersenyum kaku. "Pewaris Kim, apa anda terluka?"tanyanya sopan sambil mulai berdiri meski isyarat kecil dari Changmin membuatnya kembali duduk dengan canggung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Anda baru datang? Maaf karena aku..." melihat kesedihan diwajah sang menteri membuat Changmin benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Dia hampir saja melupakan fakta jika Kyuhyun punya orangtua yang pasti merasa sangat khawatir dan cemas pada kondisi putranya yang sedang koma.

Tergesa Menteri Cho menyela ucapan _namja_ muda dihadapannya. Semarah dan sesedih apapun dirinya, dia tidak akan lupa dimana posisinya. "Tidak, Pewaris Kim. Kau tidak bersalah. Memang sudah tugas Kyuhyun untuk melindungi tuan muda Jaejoong apapun resikonya. Aku sangat mengerti itu. Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu."ucapnya dengan suara bergetar sedangkan tangannya tanpa sadar meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh ramping putranya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Changmin terdiam. Akhirnya dia hanya mampu menepuk singkat bahu _namja_ paro baya yang sedang menahan airmata itu sebelum perlahan mengitari ranjang rumah sakit itu dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar. " _Appa_ -mu sudah ada disini, _My_ Kyu. Jadi, ayo buka matamu untukku, _chagiya_. Jangan membuatku merasa semakin cemas."bisik Changmin pelan seraya menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun dan menciumya lembut tanpa peduli pada tatapan tajam Menteri Cho.

"Jadi, apa yang selama ini kudengar memang benar?"

Suara pelan dan nyaris berbisik milik Menteri Cho itu membuat Changmin mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari wajah manis sosok yang dicintainya melebih apapun. "Ya, aku sudah mencintai putra anda sejak kami bertemu di Villa Kim 10 tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah hidupku dan aku bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja agar dia segera bangun dan bersama kita lagi!" _apa saja meski aku harus menukar jiwaku pada sang iblis sekalipun,_ sambung Changmin dalam hati.

"Aku percaya padamu, tuan muda. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik dan jangan biarkan dia terluka lagi, hanya dia milikku di dunia ini."

.

.

" _HYUNGIE,_ cepat kesini _..."_

Jeritan kuat Jaejoong yang memanggilnya itu begitu mengejutkan Changmin yang sedang berdiskusi serius dengan Kim Kai tentang kondisi terbaru Taemin yang sudah mulai pulih setelah menjalani transpalansi ginjal. Sambil mengabaikan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, Changmin berlari cepat kearah ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dirinya belum memakai pakaian khusus untuk masuk ke ruang steril itu.

"Apa yang..." langkah kaki Changmin sontak terhenti saat matanya menangkap gerakan pelan jemari Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan digenggamnya. Tergesa Changmin membungkuk diatas tubuh _namja_ berambut ikal itu, mengusap pipi pucat yang mulai sedikit merona itu dengan lembut. "Kyu... _My_ Kyu...Kau bisa mendengarku?"panggilnya dengan suara bergetar sambil tersenyum ragu pada Jaejoong yang sudah terisak pelan.

"Iblis Kim, kau ribut sekali!"

Mendengar panggilan dan juga keluhan lemah dari suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat Changmin langsung tertawa keras untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu yang terasa seperti berabad-abad ini. Tangannya dengan lembut merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat sebelum mulai mencium seluruh wajah manis yang masih pucat itu. Dari sudut matanya, Changmin bisa melihat Jaejoong sudah berjalan meninggalkan kamar ICU.

"Kau sudah membuatku sangat ketakutan, _Evil_ Cho! Jangan pernah ulangi lagi!"

Meski masih merasa begitu lemas dan pusing, bibir Kyuhyun tetap mengukir senyum kecil saat mendengar suara tunangannya yang bergetar. Perlahan dia juga berusaha membalas pelukan Changmin dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada bidang yang begitu dirindukannya. Dengan rakus Kyuhyun menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh jangkung yang selalu membuatya merasa aman dan terlindungi ini.

"Apa kau menangis untukku, Chwang?"tanyanya pelan dengan nada menggoda sebelum membiarkan kantuk menyeretnya lagi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Tuan muda Cho sudah mulai pulih dan kapan pun anda boleh membawanya pulang."

Bibir Changmin mengukir seulas senyum formal saat menjabat tangan tim dokter yang selama ini merawat Kyuhyun dengan baik. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dokter. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua jasa kalian ini!"serunya sambil memeluk ringan bahu ramping Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kapan kita akan pulang? Disini sangat membosankan, bahkan Taemin saja sudah berangkat ke Argentina bersama si bodoh Kim Kai!" wajah manis Kyuhyun merengut kesal saat memeluk erat lengan Changmin dengan sikap manja yang tidak biasanya. Dia memang masih marah dan iri karena sahabatnya berangkat untuk memulihkan diri sekaligus berlibur tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun tentang hubungan mereka.

Meski tidak pernah menyinggung topic sensitive itu namun Changmin tahu jika Kyuhyun bersikap manja padanya karena sedang merasa takut. Sosok manis yang sudah menguasai seluruh hatinya ini pasti sedang berpikir jika sang jenderal akan memisahkan mereka dengan cara apapun begitu mereka tiba di Korut. "Mungkin lusa setelah kondisimu semakin baik. Apa kau tidak suka disini, Cho _Evil?"_ tanya Changmin sambil lalu seraya melumat sekilas bibir merah Kyuhyun yang sedang menggerutu tanpa suara.

"Aku sudah merasa sehat dan disini membuatku tidak nyaman."protes Kyuhyun sambil naik keatas pangkuan Changmin yang langsung memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dia ingin menikmati semua kebersamaan ini sebelum waktu perpisahan itu tiba. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, dia tahu pasti tidak akan pernah ada masa depan yang bahagia antara dirinya dan _namja_ tampan yang sedang melabuhkan kecupan-kecupan kecil dibahunya.

Mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda! Dunia yang tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun disamping sang Pewaris Kim, sekeras apapun dia berusaha!

Suatu hari nanti, Changmin akan menggantikan posisi sang jenderal sebagai Penguasa Korut sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lebih dari pengawal pribadi Jaejoong. Itu adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan padanya sejak mereka bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu. _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyu. Selama bisa terus melihatnya, maka kau pasti mampu bertahan melalui semua malam-malam sepi itu,_ doktrin tajam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin untuk ke seribu kalinya.

Sebelum sang jenderal memisahkan kami, yang pasti akan segera terjadi. Aku harus membuat kenangan indah sebanyak mungkin bersama _namja_ yang kucintai ini. Kenangan yang nantinya akan menjadi pengisi hatiku disaat aku merindukannya. Takut kehilangan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar sudah memeluk tubuh jangkung itu semakin erat seraya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menahan airmatanya yang mengancam akan mengalir turun.

" _Tuhan, jika aku boleh meminta satu hal, maka kumohon biarkan kami tetap bersama. Dia adalah hidupku, tanpanya aku akan mati!",_ doa Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis dalam hati sementara tangannya meremas kuat jemari Changmin yang dilingkari cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Kau merasa dingin, Kyu? Perlu kuambilkan selimut lagi?" sepasang mata gelap Changmin dipenuhi rasa khawatir saat memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengusap sayang rambut ikalnya yang mulai memanjang. "Jangan pikirkan apapun dan percayalah padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja _, Love_." Hanya dari sikap dan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu sendu, Changmin tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam hati namja yang sedang berusaha terlihat tegar untuknya ini.

Airmata Kyuhyun hampir mengalir turun karena mungkin setelah mereka tiba di Korut, dia tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian dan perlakuan manis ini lagi. "Katakan padaku apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan?"pintanya sambil menatap wajah tampan Changmin, berusaha keras mengusir semua ketakutan dan kegelisahan dihatinya.

 _Lebih baik dia menikmati cinta dan kasih sayang dari Changmin selama yang dia bisa_ , putus Kyuhyun seraya mulai mencium dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah _namja_ paling arogan yang pernah dikenalnya. Menikmati pelukan hangat Changmin yang selalu membuatnya merasa begitu dicintai. "Ughh...Chwang..Hmm...Nakal..."erangnya tajam karena tanpa peringatan pewaris muda itu mengubah ciuman lembutnya menjadi lumatan kasar yang melibatkan gigitan menggoda dan lidah sepanas api yang dengan kasar menerobos dalam mulutnya.

Sambil terus menggoda Kyuhyun dengan ciuman panas dan sentuhan tangannya diantara tubuh mereka yang sedang berhimpitan, diam-diam Changmin menghapus setetes air yang ada disudut mata tunangannya yang terpejam. Bohong jika dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ditakutkan sosok manis yang sedang membalas ciuman panasnya dengan berani dan sangat liar ini. Tapi, Changmin juga sudah punya keputusannya sendiri sejak dia mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya!

"Semua sudah kubereskan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan, _baby."_ bisik Changmin penuh arti saat tautan bibir mereka lepas. "Katerina itu sudah mati dibunuh Dimitri yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin Petrova! Sebagian organisasi itu sekarang berada dalam kekuasaanku jika Dimitri tidak ingin aku menggunakan posisiku sebagai calon pewaris sang jenderal untuk menghancurkan organisasinya."

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk merapikan rambut hitam Changmin yang berantakan karena ulahnya tadi. "Itu artinya halangan untuk kita bersama hanya tinggal..." Kyuhyun tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekuk leher kekar sang Pewaris Kim yang juga sudah kembali memeluknya dengan semakin erat.

"Ya, hanya sang jenderal!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **NOTE AUTHOR : 2 Chapter lagi dan always thanks untuk semua reader aka selir Chwang yang setia banget baca ff super panjang ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Thanks dan big hugs untuk semua review/support kalian ya. Senang banget review FF CHANGKYU bisa mencapai 2000+, gak pernah nyangka bakal seantusias ini karena fans CK itu gak banyak.**

 **PS : INTIP PROLOG CASINO ROYAL YANG UDA GW UPDATE YA, KALAU BANYAK YANG BERMINAT AKAN SEGERA DI UP BEGITU THE HEIR ENDING.**

 **s/12640346/1/CASINO-ROYAL-CHANGKYU**


	55. THE HEIR 53 - YOU CAN KILL ME, NOW!

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD DAN ADA VERSI CETAK**


	56. THE HEIR 54 - GOOD BYE

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 54 – FINAL CHAPTER**

"Jangan menangis, _My_ Kyu. Semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak menangis, semua terjadi karena dirinya. Changmin kehilangan segala yang dimilikinya hari ini. Bahkan mereka harus berangkat ke rumah _appa_ -nya dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi si bodoh Chansung yang tadi dengan kurang ajar menggodanya yang sedang menangis. "Hiks, biarkan aku menangis untuk kali ini saja, Chwang...Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku bertemu Jaejoong dulu!"serunya sambil terisak pelan dan mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah.

"Dasar bodoh! Adikku itu pasti akan menghalangi kita pergi dan itu akan menjadi kesempatan bagi sang jenderal untuk melaksanakan ancamannya. Dengar, Cho Evil yang cengeng, walau sekarang aku miskin dan tidak memiliki apapun lagi tapi kita tetap bersama, bukankah itu yang terpenting?"cela Changmin dengan nada menggoda seraya menutup pembatas dalam mobil itu agar Chansung tidak membocorkan rahasianya sekarang karena dari sudut matanya Changmin melihat sahabatnya itu sudah berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

Dengan gemas Kyuhyun memukul kuat bahu Changmin dan menatap berang _namja_ gila yang masih bisa menggodanya ditengah situasi pelik seperti ini. "Tapi...Hiks...Tapi, aku sudah membuatmu kehilangan segalanya! Kalau saja kau tadi...Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu, Chwang! Aku ini sedang serius!"bentak Kyuhyun garang, tidak tahu dia harus merasa senang atau marah karena Changmin memilihnya.

Kesal membuat Kyuhyun melongos kearah jendela mobil. "Dan aku tidak bodoh!"tukasnya tajam sebelum tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan langsung memeluk kuat tubuh Changmin yang sedang terkekeh geli seolah tunangannya yang marah sedang mengatakan lelucon lucu.

"Berapa kali pun sang jenderal memintaku memilih, maka pilihanku tidak akan berubah! Aku akan selalu memilih _Evil_ Cho milikku yang lucu ini."tegas Changmin sebelum menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan mulai melumat kuat bibir yang sedang mencibirnya itu. "Tanpamu, hidupku tidak akan berarti, _My_ Kyu." Perlahan Changmin membelai sayang rambut ikal sosok yang sedang membalas ciuman dengan gerakan malas yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

Lumatan kasar dibibirnya membuat Kyuhyun melupakan perasaan sedih dan bersalahnya, mungkin saat ini memang lebih baik jika dia merasa bahagia. Mulai hari ini, Kim Changmin adalah miliknya seorang dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu khawatir dia akan kehilangan _namja_ tampan yang sedang mencumbunya dengan penuh gairah ini. Karena dia sendiri yang akan memastikan tidak akan ada Lee Seohyun lain yang berusaha merebut miliknya!

" _Saranghae,_ Chwang... _Mianhe..."_ bisiknya sambil mendesah kecil saat dirasanya bagian selatan Changmin sudah mengeras dibalik celana kargo yang dikenakan _namja_ jangkung yang sedang memangkunya ini. "Uhmm, jangan menyesal karena memilihku..." Kyuhyun berdesis tajam sebelum mulai membalas ciuman panas Changmin dengan sama liarnya.

"Dengan tanganku sendiri, aku kubuat kau menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini!"janji Changmin dengan senyum arogan sembari mengecup hidung bangir Kyuhyun yang mendengus kecil.

"Tidak, Chwang..."protes Kyuhyun sambil ikut tersenyum lebar dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya disekeliling leher Changmin dengan manja. "Bukan hanya dengan tanganmu sendiri tapi bersama kita pasti akan hidup bahagia dimana pun itu!"bisiknya tegas sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka lagi dalam ciuman panas tanpa menyadari kilau licik di mata gelap Changmin.

" _Mungkin aku memang akan kehilangan kekuasaanku dan hak-ku sebagai Pewaris Jenderal Kim tapi aku akan memulai sesuatu yang akan membuatku sama berkuasanya. Lihat saja nanti, appa. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Kyu sedikit pun.."_

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada dalam pesawat pribadi yang memang sengaja Changmin pinjam dari Dimitri Petrova untuk mengantisipasi kecurigaannya terhadap reaksi sang jenderal yang akhirnya memang menjadi nyata. Dalam waktu 1 jam mereka akan terbang meninggalkan Korut dan memulai hidup baru di Argentina, sesuai dengan rencana Changmin yang diam-diam memang sudah mengirim Kim Kai terlebih dulu kesana untuk mengurus semuanya.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu. Wajahmu terlihat pucat, Kyu."seru Changmin khawatir sambil mengusap pelan pipi tirus tunangannya yang terlihat sangat sedih. "Bagaimana jika kita menunda sebentar penerbangan ini agar kau istirahat? Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi." mata tajam Changmin menelusuri tubuh sosok ramping yang duduk bergelung disampingnya dengan intens.

Kyuhyun memang merasa sedih harus meninggalkan Negara tempat dia lahir dan tumbuh juga besar, apalagi dia tidak bisa bertemu Jaejoong sebelum pergi. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, Chwang. Hanya sedikit lelah."sahutnya sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum bergeser dan meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat Changmin yang langsung mendekapnya erat, mendapati tatapan melongo sang _appa_ yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka membuat Kyuhyun tergelak kecil.

 _Tidak, Kyuhyun baru saja bangun dari koma dan tunangannya ini tidak boleh sampai jatuh sakit lagi,_ batin Changmin yang sudah diselimuti kekhawatiran. Bayangkan, mereka baru saja melalui penerbangan panjang dan melelahkan Rusia-Korut. Sekarang, tak sampai 1 hari berselang, Changmin akan membawa tunangannya yang masih dalam kondisi pemulihan ini untuk terbang lagi melintasi setengah benua. Semua perjalanan panjang ini pasti akan sangat menguras tenaga dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak sempat benar-benar beristirahat.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan turun dan mencari makanan untukmu. Sepertinya Chansung juga pasti masih berada di sekitar bandara ini." dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya, Changmin mencium kuat pipi pucat tunangannya itu dan tersenyum tipis pada Menteri Cho yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan gugup.

Dengan langkah lebar dan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chansung, _namja_ muda berwajah aristokrat itu tergesa turun dari pesawat tanpa menyadari jika beberapa _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam dengan senjata ditangan sudah menyelinap masuk dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Argentina itu.

.

.

"Kyu, lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu."

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Changmin yang membawa beberapa potong pai ayam dan juga _croissant_ hangat yang beraroma lezat berjalan cepat menuju bagian tengah pesawat dimana Kyuhyun tadi duduk. Langkah kaki _namja_ jangkung yang mengenakan mantel itu terhenti saat menyadari tidak ada siapa pun dalam pesawat raksasa milik Dimitri. Bahkan Changmin tidak bisa menemukan sosok Menteri Cho yang tadinya duduk tak jauh dari mereka sambil membaca sebuah majalah bisnis.

Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi selama aku pergi tadi! Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda terjadi pertarungan. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian hanya bersama dengan _ahjussi_ Cho! Pasti sudah ada yang menyelinap masuk dalam pesawat ini saat melihatnya keluar. Kondisi Kyuhyun masih sangat lemah dan tunangannya itu tidak akan mampu melawan apalagi melindungi dirinya sendiri seperti biasanya. Ulah siapa ini? Siapa yang berani mengganggu seorang Kim Changmin?

"Berani sekali kalian menculik tunanganku! Lihat saja akan kubunuh semuanya! Tak akan kubiarkan satu pun dari kalian hidup jika Kyuhyun terluka lagi!"raung Changmin yang dengan marah melempar kotak kue yang dipegangnya dan mulai menendang kuat kursi dalam pesawat itu untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Ditengah kekalutan dan ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan kemarahan dan nafsu membunuh, tanpa sengaja mata gelap Changmin melihat sehelai kertas yang ditempelkan tepat di jendela didekat kursi Kyuhyun duduk bersamanya tadi. Ada yang sedang mencoba bermain dengannya dan sepertinya Changmin sudah bisa menebak siapa dalang dibalik penculikan yang sangat terencana ini!

" _ **Kembali ke mansion Kim sekarang juga jika kau tidak ingin Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi obsesimu ini dijebloskan ke camp utara! Kau tentu tahu bukan, penyiksaan seperti apa yang akan diterimanya ditempat itu?"**_

Seluruh tubuh Changmin membeku dan ekspresi dingin diwajahnya sontak berubah pias saat membaca ancaman kejam melalui beberapa baris kalimat dalam surat yang sepertinya ditulis sendiri oleh Jenderal Kim, _appa-_ nya. Bayangan jika Kyuhyun akan dijebloskan dan mengalami penyiksaan berat di _camp_ utara membutakan semua logika dan pikiran dingin Changmin yang tidak menyadari jika ada yang sedang mengawasinya di pesawat mewah milik Dimitri itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan _appa_ jika dia sampai melakukan itu pada Kyu! Kau yag memaksaku untuk menggunakan kekerasaan, Jenderal Kim!"

.

.

Dengan menggunakan mobil salah satu petugas Bandara yang diancamnya, Changmin berhasil sampai ke _mansion_ Kim dalam waktu 30 menit. Gerbang tinggi yang menggelilingi _mansion_ megah tempatnya dibesarkan itu langsung terbuka begitu mobil yang dibawanya mendekat. Kemarahan Changmin yang sudah hampir meledak membuatnya dengan kasar menghentikan mobil itu tepat dipintu depan _mansion_ yang dijaga ketat. Sepertinya sang jenderal memang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Setelah keluar dari mobil dengan marah, Changmin langsung berlari cepat menuju pintu depan namun sayangnya Park Yoochun dan sejumlah _namja_ yang dikenalinya sebagai _team_ Alpha muncul dan menghalangi langkahnya. "Maaf, tapi anda tidak bisa masuk sekarang, tuan muda."ujar ajudan kepercayaan sang jenderal itu dengan suara datarnya.

"Akan kubunuh kalian semua jika tidak menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"desis Changmin penuh emosi dengan mata yang berkilau dingin. Hatinya yang sudah dipenuhi kecemasan tentang apa yang mungkin saja sudah terjadi pada Kyuhyun didalam sana membuat _namja_ jangkung itu langsung bersiap untuk bertarung saat ke 6 anggota _team_ Alpha mulai mengepungnya dari berbagai sisi sedangkan Park Yoochun tetap berdiri tegak didepan pintu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sepertinya sang jenderal sengaja mengulur waktu dan itu membuat Changmin merasa semakin takut. Sial sekali sepanjang perjalanan ke _mansion_ , dia tidak berhasil menghubungi Chansung atau pun Josh yang sekarang bertugas menjadi pengawal adiknya. "Baik, jika ini yang kalian mau. Jangan salahkan aku, jika kalian mati!" Sambil menyeringai keji, Changmin memulai serangan pertamanya dengan tendangan cepat dan bertenaga.

Ini bukan saatnya dia bertarung dengan cara terhormat. Nyawa Kyuhyun sedang terancam dan kali ini ditangan sang jenderal yang mampu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Seraya mematikan semua emosi dalam dirinya, Changmin membalas semua pukulan dan serangan _team_ Alpha yang bertarung dengan gaya dingin itu tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Mungkin semua orang berpikir jika dia hanya tahu teknik bertarung yang diajarkan di Villa Kim oleh Menteri Hwang dan puluhan pelatih yang sengaja didatangkan dari berbagai belahan dunia, namun mereka salah besar!

"Hanya seperti ini kemampuan kalian? Menyedihkan sekali!"decih Changmin yang baru saja melumpuhkan 2 orang _team_ Alpha sekaligus dengan tinju dan tendangan mematikan yang dipelajarinya langsung dari seorang ahli tarung di pedalaman Afrika.

Selama 3 tahun pergi dari Korut bersama Chansung untuk berkeliling dunia sekaligus menikmati masa kebebasan yang diberikan pada sang jenderal pada mereka. Keduanya tidak hanya sibuk bersenang-senang dengan pertunjukan bola atau pun pesta di tempat hiburan malam, mereka punya misi lain dalam perjalanan itu dan dengan bantuan beberapa orang, mereka menyelesaikan satu persatu misi itu tanpa sepengetahuan sang jenderal yang memata-matai mereka. Diam-diam keduanya sering melarikan diri dan pergi ke banyak sekali tempat yang sebenarnya sangat terlarang hanya untuk belajar tentang seni bertarung dan membunuh! Changmin bahkan bertemu dengan Dimitri Petrova di salah satu arena tarung gelap yang ada dibawah tanah Eropa!

Sebuah tinju kuat dari _team_ Alpha yang sepertinya marah karena temannya mungkin sudah sekarat membuat Changmin merasakan asin darah dalam mulutnya. "Kau marah karena temanmu hampir mati? Nah, biarkan aku masuk dan kupastikan kau akan selamat!" seringai kejam yang terlukis diwajah dingin sang Pewaris Kim itu sebenarnya mulai membuat Yoochun merasa apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini hanya akan menjadi bencana jika tidak segera dihentikan.

"Kali ini kami tidak akan segan lagi, tuan muda!"geram salah satu dari 4 anggota _team_ Alpha yang tersisa sambil mengeluarkan tongkat panjang yang ujungnya dilengkapi pisau kecil.

Bagus sekarang mereka serius untuk melumpuhkannya dan itu akan menjadi jalan bagi Changmin untuk bisa masuk ke dalam _mansion_. "Oh, aku malah sangat menanti keseriusan kalian. Ayo maju dan kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat! Aku juga tidak punya waktu meladeni _team_ bodoh seperti kalian!" semua kalimat tajam dan berbisa Changmin sepertinya berhasil membuat _team_ yang selalu mematuhi Park Yoochun itu mengamuk dan itu memang tujuannya.

Dengan penuh kemarahan dan emosi, mereka mulai kembali menyerang Changmin dengan pukulan dan tinju mematikan walau _namja_ muda itu mampu membalas dan menghindar dengan gesit, bahkan beberapa kali Changmin membalas pukulan _team_ terkuat Korut itu dengan sama mematikannya. Dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih ramping, Changmin bukan lawan yang mudah dihadapi, terlebih setelah dia berhasil merebut senjata salah satu anggota _team_ Alpha yang ditendangnya kuat hingga tersungkur dibawah kaki Park Yoochun yang berdesis marah.

Semua orang yang melihat pertarungan sengit ditengah halaman _mansion_ itu akhirnya semakin sadar jika Pewaris Kim memang sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Dari sudut matanya, Changmin yang baru saja jatuh karena tendangan kuat lawannya, bisa melihat Chansung sudah datang dan tampak ingin langsung membantunya namun sahabatnya itu segera berhenti melangkah saat melihat isyarat darinya.

Changmin tidak butuh bantuan dari sahabat sekaligus pengawal kepercayaannya itu untuk memperjuangkan nyawa dan keselamatan Kyuhyun. Sang jenderal harus tahu jika dia sangat serius dengan semua ucapannya, bahwa dia bahkan rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi memastikan keselamatan sosok manis yang sudah dicintainya sejak kecil itu.

.

.

"Tolong hentikan mereka, jenderal. Changmin bisa terluka!"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela di ruang kerja sang jenderal bersama Jaejoong mulai terlihat cemas. Tendangan kuat yang baru mengenai bahu kanan Changmin itu pasti sangat menyakitkan karena Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu semakin menggeras walau tanpa ragu dia juga langsung kembali menyerang lawannya dengan pukulan-pukulan yang sangat bertenaga.

"Tunggu beberapa menit lagi. Jangan khawatir, aku yakin anakku itu tidak akan mati semudah itu sebelum melihatmu tidak terluka!"ujar Sang Jenderal dengan suara ringan yang terdengar begitu acuh sambil menikmati kue kering yang dibawakan _ahjumma_ Song tadi.

Hati Kyuhyun berdegub kencang saat mendengar nada suara Penguasa Korut itu yang terdengar berselimut benci yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan Jenderal Kim mengutus Jaejoong ke bandara dan membawanya kembali ke _mansion_ walau sekarang dia sangat menyesali keputusannya ikut dengan putra bungsu sang jenderal ini. Hanya karena dirinya, Changmin yang harus terluka lagi dibawah sana!

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam otak bodoh kalian itu? Begitu mengagungkan cinta yang bahkan tidak akan diterima dimana pun!" kali ini Jenderal Kim bahkan melemparkan tatapan dinginnya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali duduk.

" _Appa_! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?"

Delikan tajam dari putra kesayangannya itu membuat Jenderal Kim menghembuskan nafas frustasinya dan memilih mengalah dulu. "Ya, terserah pada kalian saja."sergah sosok berwajah dingin itu dengan suara keras yang membuat semua orang yang berada dalam ruang kerja itu terlihat gugup kecuali Jaejoong yang malah bersorak kecil dan menghambur dalam pelukan sang jenderal.

"Tenang saja, Kyu. Aku sudah membereskan semuanya!"bisik Jaejoong dengan seringai kecil dan sambil berkedip jahil saat sudah kembali duduk bersama Kyuhyun yang sedang meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

.

.

Tanpa peduli pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lebam dan terasa sakit karena pukulan dan tendangan _team_ Alpha yang berhasil mengenainya, Changmin berlari secepat mungkin menuju lantai 3 dimana ruang kerja sang jenderal berada. Dia akhirnya berhasil tahu dimana sang jenderal menyekap Kyuhyun dari mulut Park Yoochun setelah dia mengancam akan membunuh Park Hae Jin yang ternyata juga ada di halaman _mansion._

Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal dan keringat yang sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, Changmin mendobrak kasar pintu itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja tanpa peduli pada reaksi sang jenderal yang selalu mengutamakan tata krama. Mata tajam Changmin langsung menatap nyalang untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dalam ruangan luas itu. Ternyata tunangannya itu tidak sendirian bersama sang _appa,_ dalam ruang kerja itu juga ada Dokter Kang, Menteri Hwang, Menteri Cho dan bahkan Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum dan melambai riang padanya.

'Lepaskan, Kyu! Berani sekali anda menyentuhnya!"desisnya dingin dengan tatapan membunuh pada Dokter Kang yang dilihatnya sedang berusaha memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidak berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Dahi Changmin mengeryit bingung saat tanpa sengaja dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, seperti berusaha memberikan isyarat padanya.

"Ck, memalukan sekali! Hanya karena seorang _namja_ muda yang bahkan tidak cantik sama sekali, kau bertarung seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat dibawah sana! Joongie, apa kau yakin _namja_ yang berkeringat seperti pekerja rendahan itu _hyung_ -mu?"

Mendengar ucapan sang _appa_ yang sedikit berlebihan itu membuat Jaejoong tertawa riang sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. "Dia itu memang _hyung_ kebanggaanku yang sedang berjuang untuk cintanya. Walau tidak secantik dan semanis aku, tapi Kyuhyun itu _namja_ terhebat dan paling berani yang pernah kukenal. Jadi, _appa_ tidak boleh meremehkannya."ujarnya menimpali kata-kata sang jenderal dengan wajah serius.

Remaja berparas menawan yang bicara dengan nada menggoda dan terus mengerling nakal padanya itu membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala semua orang yang bermarga Kim ini, baru saja Kyuhyun bermaksud berdiri untuk menenangkan Changmin yang sudah terlihat marah dan pasti akan segera mengamuk namun Dokter Kang memaksanya untuk tetap duduk.

"Anda butuh istirahat setelah suntikan vitamin itu, tuan muda."gumam sang dokter pelan sambil terus melirik kearah Changmin yang sepertinya ingin sekali membunuhnya dengan tatapan tajamnya itu.

Seraya mengabaikan pujian adiknya dan juga celaan tajam dari sang jenderal yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya sambil menyesap secangkir kopi, Changmin langsung menghambur kearah Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan Dokter Kang yang berdiri tepat dibelakang tunangannya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu? Mereka menyakitimu? Atau mereka memaksamu menelan sesuatu? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"cecar Changmin yang sungguh panic sambil memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang bahkan masih dibalut mantel tipis yang tadi dipakaikannya.

"Tidak ada yang menyakitiku, Chwang. Sang jenderal hanya..."

Dengan penuh emosi Changmin merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya sebelum menatap garang pada _appa_ -nya yang terlihat begitu tenang dan bahkan menyindirnya secara langsung tadi. "Apa anda belum puas sudah mengambil semua yang seharusnya memang menjadi hak-ku? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menggunakan nama anda dan bahkan akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini jika anda berjanji tidak akan menyentuh apalagi sampai melukai tunanganku?"sergahnya kasar dengan ekspresi dingin yang sama persis dengan yang sudah tampak diwajah sang jenderal sekarang.

"Chwang, dengarkan aku dulu..."sela Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas frustasi dan hampir saja mencekik leher Changmin yang malah mengabaikannya dan sibuk saling melempar tatapan membunuh dengan sang jenderal. Bahkan _namja_ jangkung itu terus memeluk erat Kyuhyun seolah dia bisa menghilang.

Sambil menyesap pelan kopinya, sebenarnya Kim Young Woon juga hampir tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, bahkan dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat jika Menteri Cho tersenyum tipis sementara Hwang Min sudah terkekeh tanpa suara bersama Jaejoong yang terus menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

"Biarkan, anak muda ini bicara dan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya!"ucap sang jenderal akhirnya sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya.

Tentu saja Changmin akan bersikap tegas, dia tidak ingin sang jenderal terus mengancamnya dengan menggunakan Kyuhyun. "Ya, aku memang akan bicara, Jenderal Kim yang terhormat. Sekali lagi anda berusaha untuk memisahkan kami atau pun menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan rencana-rencana licik anda, maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi!" sorot mata Changmin berkilau kejam sementara tangannya mengusap sayang rambut tunangannya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"dengus sang jenderal sebelum tertawa sinis. "Saat ini kalian bahkan tidak akan bisa keluar dari _mansion_ ini selangkah pun karena seluruh pengawalku sudah bersiaga!" senyum kemenangan terukir dibibir tegas Penguasa Korut yang baru melemparkan tantangan tersirat pada putranya.

Rahang Changmin mengetat menahan amarah, sepertinya sang _appa_ memang tidak akan membiarkan dia bersama dengan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Semua kesepakatan yang juga terjadi di ruang kerja ini 6 jam yang lalu hanya omong kosong. "Oh ya, anda yakin aku tidak akan bisa keluar? Memangnya berapa orang _team_ Alpha lagi yang harus kubunuh?" Changmin menyeringai lebar sebelum berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruang itu bersama Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"Cukup, _appa_! Jangan memancing _hyungie_ berbuat nekat lagi!"

Tiba-tiba saja jenderal tertawa keras sedangkan Kyuhyun juga ikut terkekeh pelan sambil memeluk lengannya semakin erat. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, chwang. Sang jenderal tidak pernah menculikku. Aku kembali ke _mansion_ ini bersama Jaejoong dan Menteri Hwang yang tadi sengaja menjemputku dari bandara. Sang jenderal ingin membuat beberapa kesepakatan sekaligus mengajukan persyaratan denganmu."gumam Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin seraya mengabaikan tatapan bingung diwajah Changmin yang masih berkeringat dan terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kesepakatan dan persyaratan sepenting apa yang membuat anda melakukan penculikan bodoh yang sangat kekanakan ini?"tanya Changmin dengan nada penuh sarkasme yang dibalut sindiran kejam sebagai balasan untuk perasaan takut yang tadi menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Mengabaikan sindiran tajam Pewarisnya itu, sang jenderal malah tersenyum lebar dengan sorot mata yang berkilau penuh arti sebelum mulai mengatakan satu persatu hal yang diinginkannya. "Jika dalam 5 tahun perasaan kalian tidak berubah sedikit pun, maka aku akan memberikan restuku dan membiarkan kalian hidup bersama."mulai sosok arogan itu masih dengan senyumnya yang menakutkan yang membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berdiri merapat pada tubuh jangkung Changmin.

"Dan selama 5 tahun itu juga, Kyuhyun harus tetap menjadi pengawal Jaejoong dan tinggal di _mansion_ ini."sambungnya seraya melirik putra bungsunya yang tersenyum bahagia. "Satu lagi, dalam jangka 5 tahun juga, aku ingin kau bisa mendapatkan pasar senjata di Hongkong dan benua Amerika!"tuntut sang jenderal dengan suara tajam yang tidak ingin dibantah.

Dalam hati Changmin memaki kasar semua tuntutan dan persyaratan dari sang _appa_ yang terlihat jelas berusaha mengoyahkan tekadnya untuk terus bersama dengan sosok yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya. "Baik, akan kulakukan semua itu."setuju Changmin akhirnya setelah menimbang semua untung dan ruginya dari menerima kesepakatan yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat ini.

"Hanya itu, bukan?"tanya Changmin lagi yang hampir saja terbahak keras melihat raut tidak percaya diwajah dingin sang jenderal yang pasti tidak berpikir dia akan semudah ini menerima semua tuntutan yang bisa dikatakan tidak mudah itu. "Ayo, pergi sekarang Kyu! Kita butuh liburan!" dan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari semua orang yang ada di ruang kerja itu, Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi dengan langkah lebar.

.

.

"Tapi, Chwang, kita akan pergi kemana? Ya Tuhan, kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang jenderal!"protes Kyuhyun tajam sambil tiba-tiba saja menarik kuat lengan Changmin yang sedang membawanya menuruni tangga agar berhenti melangkah.

Dengan gemas Changmin berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan langsung menangkup wajah manis Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya, menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa peduli jika ada yang melihat keintiman mereka, Pewaris Jenderal Kim itu tanpa ragu melumat bibir merah Kyuhyun yang sedang protes padanya itu. "Untuk apa aku berterima kasih? _Appa-_ ku itu sudah membuatku begitu ketakutan karena berpikir dia akan memasukkanmu ke _camp_ utara dan lihat, aku bahkan harus bertarung mati-matian hanya demi bisa masuk dalam _mansion_ sialan ini!"geram Changmin dengan nada kesal sambil melotot marah pada Chansung yang ternyata sudah menyusul mereka bersama Jaejoong.

Adiknya yang nakal dan juga sahabatnya yang jahil itu memang sangat menyebalkan, keduanya kompak sedang menertawakannya!

Mendengar Changmin yang menggerutu dan sedikit mendumel seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Jika tunangannya saja bisa bersikap acuh dan menciumnya didepan umum, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa? Apalagi yang perlu ditakutinya sekarang? Bukankah sang jenderal sudah tahu dan tidak ada lagi yang mereka rahasiakan? Dan, tiba-tiba saja setelah memutuskan dia akan membuang semua rasa takut dan ragunya, tanpa peringatan apapun, Kyuhyun melompat masuk dalam pelukan erat Changmin yang untuk sesaat terkejut sebelum keduanya mulai tertawa riang bersama.

" _Saranghae,_ Iblis Kim. Bersama, kita akan merajut hidup baru yang indah dan semoga selalu penuh dengan warna!"

Suara nakal dan juga kilau jahil dalam mata indah beriris coklat itu membuat Changmin merasa jatuh cinta lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pada _namja_ pembangkang sekaligus sangat keras kepala yang sudah berani menghinanya tidak bisa memanah dengan baik saat mereka pertama kali bertemu hampir 10 tahun yang lalu. Bersama Kyuhyun, dia memulai kisahnya dan bersama sosok manis ini juga Changmin akan menjalani kisah panjang yang akan mereka ukir bersama meski dia yakin akan banyak sekali tantangan dan rintangan yang sudah menunggu mereka di masa depan.

"Dalam waktu 5 tahun ini akan kubuktikan pada _appa_ dan juga pada seluruh dunia jika perasaan yang kumiliki padamu ini tidak akan pernah berubah selamanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Evil_ Cho. Lebih dari hidupku sendiri."tegas Changmin sebelum kembali mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

...

 _ **THE END**_

 **NOTE AUTHOR : untuk cuap-cuap terakhir ini serius gw gk tahu harus bilang apa karena jujur rasanya sedih banget harus menuliskan kata 'THE END' dan bukan 'TBC' seperti biasanya. Bulan September tgl 17- 2015, gw mulai chap prolog The Heir tanpa pernah sekali pun berpikir gw bakal nulis sampai 55 chapter.**

 **Jujur awal menulis pairing CHANGKYU ini, gw sedikit pesimis karena ini bukan pairing popular, bahkan gw hanya mengenal segelintir CKS diantara reader yunjae yang selama ini setia mengikuti ff yang gw tulis. But, sungguh gw sangat terkejut saat melihat banyaknya review yang masuk di setiap chapter yang tidak jarang bahkan mengalahkan review di ff yunjae gw ( i'm so proud to all of you, CKS)**

 **Tanpa semua reader yang setia membaca, memberi review, memberi support dan terkadang ide tanpa kalian sadari, gw baru mampu menyelesaikan ff super panjang ala sinetron india ini wkwkk...Abaikan jika merasa gw melankolis banget kali ini ya, ini ff CHANGKYU pertama gw dan akan selalu berkesan manis.**

 **Chara Pewaris Kim adalah mutlak milik gw dan akan selalu menjadi milik gw meski mungkin akan banyak sekali ff Changkyu lain yang bermunculan dengan chara atau pun cerita yang mirip.**

 **Untuk yang ingin tahu tentang JUNSU, bisa baca di SAVE YOU LOVE YOU.**

 _ **AT LEAST, THANKS TO ALL FOLLOWERS, FAVOURITES, SIDERS, GUESTS, HATERS YANG UDA MEWARNAI FF PANJANG INI DENGAN BERAGAM CERITA DAN KISAH. BIG HUGS TO ALL OF YOU ^^**_

 _ **PS : SEBAGAI CHAPTER PENUTUP, BOLEH KAN KALAU GW MINTA APA SAJA KESAN KALIAN SELAMA MENGIKUTI FF PANJANG INI? BENARKAH ADA YANG AWALNYA BUKAN PENGGEMAR CK SEKARANG BERALIH? ATAU BENAR ADA READER DARI FANDOM LAIN?**_

 **PSS : need epilog?**

 **PSSS : Untuk CASINO ROYAL, dimanakah kalian lebih nyaman membacanya? FFN atau WP karena gw merasa agak kesulitan untuk update bersamaan di 2 tempat.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI FF CHANGKYU YANG LAIN ^^**


	57. THE HEIR - EPILOG

**Title : THE HEIR**

 **Author : Aphrodite_Themis**

 **Genre : Romance/Intric**

 **Cast : CHANGKYU/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/ ETC/OOC**

 **Disclaimer : THIS STORY IS MINE..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR,NO BASHING, ALUR LAMBAT, TYPOS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY-PASTE.**

 **NOTE : PRAKUEL dari SAVE YOU...LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

' _ **I LOVE YOU, MY EVIL HEIR'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : YANG ANTI CHANGKYU, PLEASE JANGAN MERUSUH YA!**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **...**

 **10 YEARS LATER**

Di tengah ruang latihan yang dipenuhi alat berat dan juga berbagai jenis senjata tajam yang mematikan itu, seorang _namja_ kecil yang memegang pedang kayu ditangannya bergerak cepat menghadapi _namja_ dewasa yang terus tersenyum sambil menghindari dengan mudah setiap pukulan yang diarahkan padanya. Bocah bermata gelap dengan rambut ikal yang mengelilingi wajah tampannya itu mulai terlihat marah dan tak lama lagi, dia pasti akan mengamuk seperti biasanya.

"Aku benci padamu, Taeminnieeee..."

Mendengar teriakan kesal yang diikuti hentakkan kaki itu, Lee Taemin, _namja_ berparas cantik yang sejak tadi menemani _namja_ kecil itu berlatih tertawa dan dengan gemas mencubit pipi _chubby_ milik calon penguasa Korut itu. "Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah bisa mengalahkanku?"godanya sambil menggendong tubuh mungil yang menggeliat untuk turun itu. "Ya Tuhan, aku sangat merindukanmu Ryu, seharusnya kau lebih sering mengunjungiku dan Kai di Argentina!"keluh Taemin sambil melabuhkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di pipi dan kepala Kim Ryu, putra tunggal sahabat terbaiknya.

"Jangan memasukkan racunmu dalam otak putraku lagi, Taem!"

Seruan bernada kesal itu membuat Taemin tersenyum riang dan langsung menurunkan Ryu dari gendongannya. _Namja_ kecil itu juga langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang sudah berjongkok untuk menangkapnya. "Apa kau nakal selama kami pergi?"tanya _namja_ berambut ikal yang tampak semakin menawan itu sambil mencium sayang pipi lembut putra kecilnya dengan Changmin yang mereka dapatkan dari cara yang tidak biasa.

"Tidak!"sahut _namja_ kecil bermata gelap itu cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku berlatih memanah dengan _Uncle_ Chan, aku juga belajar matematika bersama Junchan tapi dia selalu saja mengajakku bermain _games._ " Adunya dengan suara berbisik yang menggemaskan. "Oh ya, _harabojie_ juga membawaku berkuda semalam. Kami pergi ke Villa Kim."celoteh Ryu ribut tanpa menyadari jika _daddy_ -nya sudah tertawa geli mendengar ceritanya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian berangkat?"tanya Taemin seraya mengusap keringatnya dan menangkap dengan mudah sebotol minuman yang baru dilemparkan Chansung kepadanya. "Dasar manusia barbar!"celanya tajam sambil tersenyum lebar pada _namja_ bertubuh besar yang masuk ke ruang latihan bersama sang Pewaris Kim yang bahkan belum menggantikan seragam militernya.

Dengan gerakan refleks yang mungkin sudah ratusan ribu kali dilakukannya, Kyuhyun yang masih menggendong putra kecilnya langsung bersandar pada Changmin yang langsung merengkuh mesra pinggangnya "Besok malam. Kami harus cepat karena kudengar banyak sekali yang mengincar pedang unik itu."serunya sambil berjinjit mencium rahang tegas sosok jangkung yang tanpa ragu malah melumat kuat bibirnya.

"Jujur, aku sudah sangat bosan melihat kalian bermesraan!"gerutu Chansung malas sambil meraih Ryu dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan segera membawa _namja_ kecil itu pergi dari kedua orangtuanya yang jika sudah berciuman akan lupa segalanya.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Amerika, Pewaris Kim."

Kim Changmin hanya mengangguk acuh setelah melihat sekilas pada sekumpulan pengawal dan orang-orang penting yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum palsu. Bandara pribadi miliknya tampak dipenuhi para penjilat yang pasti sedang mengincar jabatan dalam pemerintahan Korut begitu dia resmi dinobatkan menjadi penguasa Korut bulan depan.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya, tuan muda. Silakan." Joshua, salah satu pengawal kepercayaan Changmin segera membuka jalan untuk calon pemimpin Korut itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Mendengar langkah kecil itu, tanpa menoleh kebelakang sekalipun Kim Changmin bisa merasa aura hangat dari 2 orang yang paling dicintainya dan selalu mampu mengubah suasana hatinya. Segera Changmin mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh jemari kecil sosok mungil yang selama 4 tahun ini menjadi pusat kehidupannya. Dengan senyum lembut yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya, Changmin mengangkat tubuh kecil Ryu dan setelahnya memeluk mesra _namja_ berambut ikal yang sudah berjalan disisinya dengan percaya diri dan tanpa canggung.

"Kita kehilangan pedang itu."beritahu Kyuhyun sambil memperbaiki mantel tebal yang dikenakan putra kecilnya yang terus menguap dan sedang bersandar nyaman dalam gendongan Changmin.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mendapatkannya? Seharusnya aku mengirim Chansung untuk mengikuti lelang itu! Choi Taeyang memang tidak pernah berguna!"rutuk Changmin pelan, namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Dengusan lirih berbalut tawa keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang tahu pasti jika Changmin merasa kesal bukan karena tidak mendapatkan pedang kuno itu tapi karena ada orang lain bisa mengalahkan penawarannya. "Juru lelang merahasiakan nama pemilik baru pedang itu. Sudahlah, kita beli yang lain saja!"gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil meremas kuat jemari Changmin yang masih berdesis kesal walau tidak membantahnya.

" _Daddy,_ Ryu ingin tidur..."

Keluhan dari bibir mungil itu segera mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari sang Pewaris Kim yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh karena seringai licik itu tidak pernah bisa menipu Kyuhyun yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. "Dia sudah kelelahan, Chwang. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan lupakan rencanamu untuk mencuri pedang itu!"desisnya tajam seraya mengambil alih Kim Ryu, putra kecil mereka dari dekapan Changmin.

Untuk sesaat Changmin terdiam sebelum tiba-tiba tertawa keras yang membuat para pengawal yang berjalan dibelakangnya, kecuali Josh sontak mengeryit bingung karena senyum dari sang pewaris kejam itu saja hampir tidak pernah mereka lihat. Sekarang mereka malah melihatnya tertawa dan memeluk intim pasangannya yang berparas manis walaupun selalu bersikap sedingin es itu.

"Kau memang terlalu mengenalku, _My_ Kyu!"gerutu Changmin sambil memeluk gemas Kyuhyun yang sudah memutar bola matanya dengan gaya malas.

Hampir seumur hidup selalu bersama membuat tidak ada lagi rahasia yang bisa mereka sembunyikan satu sama lain, hidup mereka memang tidak selalu bahagia namun penuh dengan warna yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu bersyukur. Sampai detik ini, dia dan juga Changmin selalu berusaha untuk tetap saling percaya dan mengerti sesulit apapun rintangan yang sudah dan akan mereka hadapi, terlebih setelah sosok jangkung yang sedang memeluknya ini menjadi penguasa nomor 1 di Korut.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang sudi mendampingi iblis sekejam kau!"kecam Kyuhyun tajam walau perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada sang Pewaris Kim yang sudah menyeringai lebar.

.

.

Begitu tiba di kediaman mereka selama di Amerika, Changmin mencium putra kecilnya yang sudah tertidur dalam gendongan Kyuhyun yang juga terlihat lelah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat lebih dulu. Dengan langkah lebar, _namja_ yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi penguasa Korut itu masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan mulai menghubungi beberapa orang. Dia harus tahu siapa yang sudah mengalahkan penawarannya dengan harga tinggi yang tidak masuk akal.

"Ck, memang sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Baik, kalau begitu beli saja lukisan itu. Pastikan aku tidak kalah lagi dalam pelelangan kali ini!"desis Changmin tajam pada Park Hae Jin yang ditugaskannya pergi ke Eropa untuk berburu lukisan langka.

Setelah mematikan sambungan ponselnya, _namja_ yang terlihat semakin tampan dan maskulin di usia 30 itu, duduk dan berpikir sebelum sebuah seringai tajam perlahan terlukis dibibirnya. Sedikit tergesa Changmin mulai menghubungi seseorang yang diketahuinya juga penggemar pedang antik. Orang itu sekarang pasti juga sedang marah besar jika dugaan Changmin benar.

"Akan kubuat kau harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan pedang yang seharusnya jadi milikku itu, Jung! Berani sekali mengambil apa yang seharusnya adalah milikku!"

.

.

10 tahun sudah berlalu sejak sang jenderal memberinya restu untuk bersama Kyuhyun dan hanya tinggal menghitung hari, Changmin akan mewujudkan semua impian yang dirajutnya bersama sosok manis yang sekarang pasti tidur lelap bersama putra kecil mereka. Bulan depan, tepatnya saat hari ulang tahun Jenderal Kim yang ke 55, Changmin akan diangkat sebagai penguasa utama Korut dan disaat itu, Kyuhyun akan berdiri disisinya sebagai pendampingnya.

Semua tujuan hidup Changmin akhirnya tercapai, dia berhasil menepati janjinya untuk memberikan kebahagiaan dan kekuasaan pada satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya di muka bumi ini. Sang jenderal yang dulu sempat berharap Changmin akan berubah pikiran sudah menyerah sejak Ryu hadir diantara keluarga kecil mereka. Getaran ponselnya membuat Changmin meletakkan berkas kerjanya dan langsung tertawa pelan saat melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya.

" _ **Pedang itu sudah ada di tanganku! Sekarang dia pasti sedang menuju tempatmu!"**_

Informasi yang sudah ditunggunya itu membuahkan seringai tipis diwajah tampan Changmin yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen kerjasama,"Bagus sekali! Lakukan saja rencana kita itu. Aku cukup penasaran untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan _namja_ Jung yang sombong itu untuk adik kesayanganku yang pasti sedang mengamuk karena kehilangan pedangnya!" suara Changmin memang terdengar datar seperti biasanya namun sepasang mata gelap itu berkilat penuh kelicikan.

Suara beraksen unik diseberang sana tertawa keras," _ **Kau memang aneh, Pewaris Kim tapi karena aku juga cukup kesal pada mafia menyebalkan yang begitu sombong mengajukan tawaran sebesar 1 milliar dollar. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita sedikit bermain dengannya!"**_

"Aku tahu kita pasti akan sepaham, teman!"sahut Changmin riang sebelum mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerja. Sambil menunggu kedatangan adiknya dan juga _namja_ Jung yang dibencinya itu, Changmin memutuskan untuk istirahat sambil memeluk _Evil_ Cho-nya yang semakin menggairahkan saja dengan rambut pirangnya.

.

.

Ketukan pintu itu membangun Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih merasa lelah. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya sedikit. Wajah terlihat bingung saat Josh berdiri didepan pintu sambil meringis kecil. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu sudah terjadi karena tidak biasanya pengawal asing kepercayaan Changmin ini mengganggu mereka jika tidak sangat penting. "Ada apa, Josh? Ini sudah tengah malam."gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil melirik kearah jam dinding kamarnya.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho ingin menemui Pewaris Kim, namun aku tidak bisa menemukannya di ruang kerja."

"Jaejoongie? Malam-malam seperti ini?"tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi pada Josh yang langsung mengangguk yakin. "Baik, bilang padanya tunggu sebentar. Biar aku saja yang menemuinya, Changmin terlihat begitu lelah. Dia sedang istirahat." Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak pernah lagi merasa canggung memberikan perintah pada semua anak buah sosok berkulit gelap yang ternyata sudah berbaring disampingnya dari tadi tanpa disadarinya.

Sambil mengganti pakaiannya Kyuhyun terus melayangkan tatapan curiga pada Changmin yang sedang terlelap sambil memeluk putra kecil mereka. Sepertinya pewaris licik itu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan Jaejoong dan juga si arogan Jung Yunho yang sangat menyebalkan itu!

.

.

"Kyu..."

Dengan mudah Kyuhyun bisa melihat sorot terkejut dalam mata bulat Jaejoong yang berdiri bersama mafia Jung ditengah ruang tamunya. "Tuan muda? Kau juga ada di Amerika?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum ramah sambil memeluk ringan Jaejoong yang semakin ramping.

Walau merasa sedikit bingung dan terkejut dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di rumah pribadi sang jenderal yang selalu dijaga ketat ini namun Kyuhyun mampu dengan cepat mengatur ekspresi wajahnya dan tetap tersenyum kecil saat melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh ramping Kim Jaejoong yang kembali berdiri disamping Jung Yunho yang terlihat kaku dan menguarkan aura menakutkan seperti biasanya.

"Kami ada di Amerika karena urusan bisnis dan juga untuk menghadiri lelang tertutup!"seru Jung Yunho langsung dengan suara tajam penuh intimidasi yang sama sekali tidak dipeduli Kyuhyun yang tetap terlihat tenang.

Lelang tertutup?

Dalam hati sebenarnya Kyuhyun mulai mengaitkan semuanya dengan mudah namun tetap berpura-pura bingung saat ini adalah yang terbaik. "Lalu? Kenapa kau membawa tuan muda ke manor Kim selarut ini, Yunho- _ssi_? Bukankah kau punya hotel mewah di pusat kota? Apa seluruh kamar hotel sudah terisi?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Jung Yunho dengan sindiran samar yang diikuti raut wajah penuh simpati meski dia tidak yakin Jaejoong akan tertipu dengan aktingnya karena _namja_ cantik itu tengah menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Aku membeli sebuah pedang kuno dalam lelang tertutup dan malam ini ada komplotan pencuri yang mencuri pedang itu dari kamar _penthouse_ kami. Signal yang terpasang di kotak pedang itu menghilang tepat di manor ini. Aku juga menduga salah satu pencuri itu adalah pengawal Changmin _hyung_! Jadi Kyu, tolong panggil _hyungie_ sekarang!"

Permintaan Jaejoongie yang selalu menempati tempat teristimewa dalam hatinya hampir saja membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk, namun wajah sombong Jung Yunho membuatnya segera mengurungkan niatnya. "Mencuri pedang? Salah satunya pengawal Chwang? Apa maksudmu, Jaejoong? Kami baru saja tiba di Amerika malam ini!"desis Kyuhyun dingin, dia tidak berusaha lagi untuk bersikap ramah karena jujur dia mulai merasa sedikit kesal dengan semua tuduhan frontal dan sikap sombong Jung Yunho yang tidak pada tempatnya itu.

"Dimana Kim Changmin? Panggil dia keluar atau aku akan memerintahkan anak buahku untuk menggeledah rumah ini!"ancam Yunho yang sepertinya tahu jika Jaejoong tidak akan mungkin bersikap keras apalagi kasar padanya.

Sikap arogan Jung Yunho itu adalah salah satu hal paling dibencinya,"Huh! Anda yakin sekali bisa masuk begitu saja dalam kediaman kami, tuan Jung?" Kyuhyun mendengus malas pada _namja_ angkuh yang tidak pernah berubah itu. Dulu memang dia harus bersikap hormat pada Jung Yunho namun sekarang tidak lagi, menjadi pasangan resmi Changmin telah membawa banyak perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. "Ingat, meskipun anda adalah pasangan resmi tuan muda Kim tapi tetap saja rumah ini adalah milik pewaris Jenderal Kim! Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau bisa masuk!"herdik Kyu lagi tak kalah tajam.

"Hentikan semua ini, Yunho- _ya_. Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham."gumam Jaejoong sambil menahan Yunho yang sudah ingin menyerang Kyuhyun yang terlihat menantangnya. "Kyu, aku hanya ingin bertanya langsung pada Changmin _hyung_. Bukan menuduhnya!"

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu terbangun dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun berbaring disampingnya lagi, membuat Changmin merasa sedikit kesal karena dia memang benci jika sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu terbangun lebih dulu darinya. Sambil beranjak pelan dari tempat tidur agar tidak membangunkan Ryu yang terlihat pulas, Changmin menggenakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara familiar itu dari arah ruang tamu manor.

"Wow, ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada reuni kecil. Kenapa kau tidak meminta salah satu pelayan membangunkanku, _My_ Kyu?"sela Changmin dengan suara riang sambil berjalan langsung kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap tajam Jung Yunho yang terlihat berusaha menahan emosi. "Ada yang berani mengancammu?"tanyanya sambil merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan langsung menyeringai kecil pada _namja_ Jung yang seperti ingin sekali membunuhnya.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun yakin sekali pasti Changmin yang ada dibalik pencurian pedang milik Jaejoong itu, entah bagaimana caranya. "Ada yang mencuri pedang Jaejoong dan tuan Jung menuduhmu! Karena menurut Jaejoong, signal yang mereka pasang pada kotak pedang menghilang disekitar rumah kita!"ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal yang terdengar jelas.

Mendengar tuduhan itu Changmin bukannya marah, namun malah tertawa keras dan menatap Yunho dengan sorot geli yang tidak ditutupinya,"Aku mencuri pedang?"ulangnya dengan nada sinis sembari melayangkan tatapan meremehkan pada pasangan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah disukainya itu. "Apa kau sudah gila, Yunho- _ssi?_ Untuk apa aku mencuri sebuah pedang jika kau tahu aku bahkan memiliki segudang C4 yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh Seoul dalam semalam!" bibir Changmin menyunggingkan senyum angkuh dan dia juga pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan kesal Kyuhyun padanya.

"Dasar bajingan sombong! Jika memang bukan kau yang memerintahkan orang untuk mencuri pedang Jaejoong maka biarkan anak buahku masuk dan memeriksa setiap sudut rumah ini!"raung Yunho yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

 _Sepertinya rencana mendadaknya ini akan semakin menyenangkan_ , _sudah lama aku tidak_ _melihat Jung sombong ini meradang_ , batin Changmin sambil memeluk ringan bahu Kyuhyun yang terus menatap penuh curiga padanya. "Silakan saja kau periksa kalau begitu!" calon penguasa Korut itu terlihat tak acuh dan bahkan hampir tertawa keras saat melihat ekpresi bodoh diwajah Jung Yunho yang pasti berpikir dia akan dihalangi.

.

.

"Kali ini kau sudah sangat keterlaluan, Chwang!"herdik Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin sambil menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Changmin yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Lihat itu, Jaejoongie terlihat lelah sekali!" dengan kesal Kyuhyun mencubit kuat perut Changmin yang malah menyeringai nakal padanya.

Diseberang sofa yang mereka duduki, Jaejoong sedang menyesap segelas teh hangat yang baru disajikan pelayan. Adik kesayangannya itu memang terlihat lelah namun tetap rupawan seperti biasanya. "Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada mafia arogan itu! Dia harus ingat, sampai kapan pun juga, aku'lah yang akan tetap lebih berkuasa daripada dirinya!"ujar Changmin datar sambil mencium sekilas bibir merah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerucut tepat pada saat Jung Yunho dan para pengawalnya kembali ke tengah ruang tamunya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak akan menemukan apapun, Jung! Tuduhanmu itu sudah salah alamat!"seru Changmin dengan senyum lebar sambil menikmati secangkir kopi saat dilihatnya wajah Jung Yunho semakin keruh saat berdiri disamping Jaejoong yang tampak begitu sedih.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat!"tuding _namja_ Jung itu lagi dengan nada kasar dan sorot mata penuh curiga yang membuat Changmin terkekeh geli walaupun Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menggendong Ryu yang terbangun, terlihat tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya.

Tudingan keras dan tidak tahu diri itu mendorong kemarahan yang sudah ditahan Kyuhyun sejak tadi karena menimbang perasaan Jaejoong yang sangat disayanginya. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau Changmin tidak tahu apapun tentang pedang Jaejoong! Anak buahmu bahkan sudah membuat putraku terbangun!"kecamnya dingin dengan mata mendelik tajam pada _namja_ Jung yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

" _Uncle_ Jae, apa pedangmu sangat indah?"tanya _namja_ kecil dalam balutan piyama yang sedang bergelung dalam dekapan Kyuhyun yang kembali duduk merapat disamping Changmin yang sepertinya senang sekali bisa menertawakan Jung Yunho.

Tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah marah membuat Jaejoong bergegas mendekati _namja_ kecil yang sedang memeluk manja lengan mantan pengawalnya itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja sangat indah. Apa kau sudah mulai belajar menggunakan pedang, Ryu?" dengan gemas Jaejoong mengusak rambut ikal keponakannya itu.

Dengan ekspresi yang begitu lucu, _namja_ kecil yang begitu mirip dengan saudaranya itu mengangguk cepat," _Uhm,_ _daddy_ dan _appa_ mengajariku setiap hari dengan pedang kayu. _Uncle_ Jae ingin melihatnya?" tanpa peduli pada ketegangan samar di ruang tamu mewah itu, Kim Ryu sudah sibuk bercerita tentang apa saja yang diajarkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Mungkin setelah kau lebih besar. Tapi, kau bisa berlatih bersama Taeyong nanti."seru Jaejoong sambil mencium kuat pipi Ryu yang terus mengeliat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit gusar. "Kyu, _mianhe_ , jangan marah pada kami. Sedikit pun, Yunho tidak pernah bermaksud mengganggu apalagi sampai membangunkan Ryu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, setelah Jaejoong pergi nanti, dia akan memberi sedikit tendangan dan pukulan pada iblis Kim yang sedang mengulum senyum itu. "Beatrice, bawa tuan muda ke kamar."perintahnya pada seorang wanita asing berseragam suster yang langsung mengambil alih Ryu dari gendongan Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh arti.

"Dengar Joongie, tidak semua yang terjadi harus selalu melibatkan _hyung_ -mu. Aku tahu Changmin terkadang memang sangat keterlaluan, tapi dia tidak pernah berniat jahat pada kalian!"gumamnya pelan sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong yang langsung bisa membaca apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya.

Sambil tertawa kecil, Jaejoong mencium cepat pipi _namja_ yang bahkan lebih disayanginya daripada _hyung_ dan juga kembarannya. "Aku tahu dan mengerti itu, Kyu. Sampai jumpa di pesta _appa_ bulan depan!" Jaejoong balas berbisik sebelum memamerkan seringai tajam pada Changmin yang masih terlihat begitu angkuh. "Kau lihat saja _hyungie_ , aku pasti akan menemukan pedang itu dengan cara apapun!" suara lembut Jaejoong itu terdengar begitu percaya diri.

"Ayo pergi, Bear. Pedang itu tidak ada disini!"

"Kalau begitu berusahalah yang keras, _maknae_. Gunakan otakmu yang cerdik itu, jangan tiru manusia yang hanya mengandalkan ototnya itu!" dengan senyum lebar Changmin menyindir langsung pada _namja_ Jung yang berdesis garang padanya.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari diruang makan manor Kim berlangsung hangat meski sesekali Changmin harus meringis kecil saat mengunyah roti bakar berlapiskan coklat menggoda yang dibuatkan Kyuhyun khusus untuknya. Semalam selain puas melihat Jung Yunho pergi dengan marah, Changmin juga harus rela menerima tinju dari Kyuhyun yang kesal karena perbuatannya tapi untungnya setelah beberapa pukulan dan tendangan itu berubah menjadi pergumulan panas yang selalu disukainya.

Sosok manis yang sedang menyuapi Ryu makan dengan sabar itu memang selalu mampu membuat Changmin bergairah. Dia bahkan tidak pernah merasa puas walau mereka bercinta hampir setiap hari. Bayangan tubuh polos penuh keringat yang semalam bergerak liar diatasnya itu membuat Changmin tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap nakal paha dalam Kyuhyun sambil mengerang kecil yang sontak membuat _namja_ berambut ikal yang duduk disampingnya itu mendelik tajam penuh arti.

"Hentikan sifat mesummu dan jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"desis _namja_ yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama 10 tahun itu dengan suara setajam belati walau dengan nekad Changmin malah berdiri dan langsung memanggut kasar bibir sensual itu tepat dihadapan putranya yang sudah tertawa dan bertepuk tangan keras.

Tahu Kyuhyun akan marah padanya tentang sikap santun dihadapan Ryu yang masih terlalu kecil membuat Changmin langsung bicara sebelum dia diceramahi. "Kalian berdua adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku, _My_ Kyu. Tak lama lagi, semua impian yang kita rajut selama bertahun-tahun akan tercapai."bisiknya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang sekarang menggendong Ryu yang mulutnya masih penuh makanan.

"Ber-tiga! Jangan lupakan dia yang akan segera bersama kita tak lama lagi!"sela Kyuhyun cepat dengan senyum bahagia sambil membalas pelukan hangat dari satu-satunya _namja_ yang sudah mengubah seluruh jalan hidupnya.

Senyum lebar Changmin ikut mengurai, dia memang masih sering lupa jika sebentar lagi keluarga kecil mereka akan bertambah. "Tapi, tetap kau yang akan selalu menjadi yang terpenting bagiku _, Luv._ Tanpamu, tidak akan ada Kim Changmin yang sekarang."gumamnya seraya menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas yang akhirnya harus terputus karena pekik marah dari putra kecilnya yang sangat pencemburu.

" _Appa!_ Jangan cium _daddy_ -ku terus! Minggir sana!"

.

.

 **KORUT**

Pesta ulang tahun Jenderal Kim tahun ini sungguh berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya karena di ulang tahun yang ke 55 ini, sang jenderal yang terkenal bertangan besi itu secara resmi mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya sekaligus menobatkan Kim Changmin, pewaris tunggalnya sebagai penguasa baru Korut.

"Aku yakin sekali sebagai penerusku, Changmin akan membangun dan memajukan Korut menjadi Negara yang lebih kuat dan tidak akan kalah dengan Negara mana pun! Korut yang kita cintai ini akan sangat disegani dan juga dihormati!"

Semua tamu penting yang hadir malam itu bertepuk tangan sopan dan mengucapkan selamat pada sang Pewaris Kim yang malam ini resmi menjadi orang nomor satu Korut. Ditangan _namja_ muda yang selalu penuh ambisi dan ide brillian itu, mereka yakin Korut memang akan semakin berkembang.

"Akhirnya impian kita semua tercapai. Changmin menjadi pemimpin Korut yang baru dan semua rencana yang selama ini hanya diam-diam kita kerjakan bisa dimulai!"seru Kim Kai sambil memeluk erat Taemin yang sedang melakukan toss dengan Daesung dan lainnya.

Park Hae Jin seperti biasa hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang, dia juga senang akhirnya era baru Korut akan dimulai juga. Dia sudah bosan dengan semua aturan kaku yang selalu membelenggu Negara yang sangat dicintainya ini.

.

.

Kim Changmin yang sudah resmi menjadi penguasa Korut tersenyum puas sambil memeluk hangat Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya sambil mengandeng tangan mungil putra kecil mereka yang langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya. "Akhirnya Korut menjadi milikku dan sekarang tidak akan ada lagi orang yang berani mempertanyakan hubungan kita jika masih ingin hidup! Kau siap mendampingi iblis Kim ini selamanya, Cho _Evil_?" sepasang mata dingin Changmin menatap wajah manis Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum dengan sorot lembut.

"Aku siap dan sangat bangga padamu, Chwang! Dengan kedua tangan ini kau berhasil meraih semua keinginanmu selama ini!" Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia dan menggenggam kuat tangan besar yang selalu melindunginya dengan segala cara tanpa peduli apapun.

"Ckck, aku sungguh takut membayangkan seperti apa masa depan Korut yang sekarang ada ditanganmu, Kim licik!"

Sarkasme tajam itu membuat Changmin segera membalikkan badannya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mendengus lirih dengan tatapan kesal,"Oh, tuan Jung yang terhormat. Kau lumayan tampan tanpa warna ungu diwajah sangarmu!"ejek Changmin tajam saat melihat raut wajah Yunho yang sudah mengeras.

Jaejoong yang sudah melupakan kemarahannya pada Changmin tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana _hyung_ -nya dan Yunho saling melempar ejekan. Sesuatu tampaknya memang tidak akan pernah berubah. "Selamat _hyungie_. Mulai saat ini aku yakin Korut kita akan semakin maju karena kerja kerasmu!" dengan hangat Jaejoong yang sedang menggendong Taeyong memeluk tubuh tinggi Changmin yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Gomawo, _maknae_. _Aigo_ , semakin hari kau terlihat semakin tampan Taeyong." dengan sikap lembut yang jarang ditunjukkannya Changmin mencium pipi _chubby_ putra kecil Jaejoong yang begitu mirip dengan adiknya itu. "Belajarlah yang pintar dan jangan bertingkah seperti _appa_ -mu yang arogan dan sombong itu!"sindirnya telak yang membuat Kyuhyun memukul ringan lengannya sambil meringis kecil pada Jaejoong yang malah tertawa.

Melihat sang _appa_ berdiri tak jauh darinya dan sedang bicara dengan kembarannya yang menyebalkan, Jaejoong segera menarik kuat lengan Yunho tanpa memberi kesempatan padanya untuk membalas sindiran tajam Changmin, "Sebaiknya kita temui _appa_. Percuma kau berdebat dengan _hyungie_ yang tidak mau kalah!"sepasang mata doe itu mendelik tajam pada Changmin yang menyeringai puas.

.

.

" _Hmm_ , Chwang! Lebih kuat..."

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk kuat leher kekar Changmin yang terus bergerak buas dalam dirinya mulai terasa lemas. _Namja_ jangkung yang sedang memegang kuat kaki jenjangnya bahkan tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dan istirahat sebentar sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Tanpa lelah Changmin menghujam dan terus mendesak masuk dalam kehangatannya berulang-ulang dan mulai membuat Kyuhyun merasa kelelahan walau disaat yang sama dia juga tidak mau menyuruh Changmin berhenti. Sensasi panas dan menggelitik yang terus mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat _namja_ berambut ikal itu terus mendesah puas sekaligus mengerang frustasi.

"Ughhh...Jangan sempitkan, Kyu!"desis Changmin dengan mulut yang hampir terkatup rapat saat dirasanya sosok nakal dibawahnya sengaja membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, dia bahkan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum menantang padanya. "Baik, jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan, _Evil_ Cho!" sambil menyeringai licik, tiba-tiba saja Changmin membalikkan tubuh ramping yang dipeluknya hingga sekarang _namja_ yang hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi _hickey_ itu duduk diatas perutnya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya terkesiap karena sedikit terkejut, sekarang malah tertawa lebar dan dengan sengaja menyempitkan _hole_ -nya. Dia juga mulai menunduk dan menggoda dada bidang Changmin yang penuh keringat dengan lidahnya. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku selama seminggu penuh jika berani mengerang sedikit saja, Iblis Kim!"ancamnya dengan seringai lebar sebelum perlahanmenjilat dan mulai mengulum _nips_ kecoklatan yang sudah menegang sempurna karena gairah itu.

"Dasar licik! Entah dosa apa yang membuatku terperangkap bersamamu selama ini!"geram Changmin kasar sambil mencengkram kuat pinggang ramping Kyuhyun sambil menahan desahan yang sudah hampir keluar dari belahan bibirnya.

Tanpa peduli pada makian penuh cinta itu, Kyuhyun malah tertawa riang dan bergerak semakin kebawah. Menggoda Changmin yang pasti sudah hampir kehabisan rasa sabarnya dengan lidah nakalnya. "Ayo mengeranglah, Chwang! Apa kau sudah menjadi pengecut sekarang? Oh, aku sungguh kecewa padamu..."bisikan penuh tantangan terselubung itu diucapkan Kyuhyun sambil terus meniup dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada bagian selatan _namja_ yang dicintainya itu.

Usai bicara dengan nada mendesah, Kyuhyun juga dengan sengaja mengulum dan mengisap kuat kejantanan besar yang sudah menegang sempurna itu dengan cara yang akhirnya membuat Changmin semakin frustasi. _Namja_ berkulit eksotus yang sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan gairahnya itu, akhirnya mengerang kuat dan langsung menarik kasar tubuh polos sosok yang paling dicintainya itu keatas pangkuannya sebelum kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka seraya berbagi ciuman panas yang begitu mendebarkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan hari ini, sesuai janjiku 10 tahun yang lalu padamu saat kita berada di Villa Kim, aku memberikan seluruh dunia ini hanya untukmu, _My_ Kyu."

Mendengar deklarasi cinta yang aneh namun tegas itu keluar dari mulut sosok dingin nan kejam yang sekarang menjadi penguasa Korut itu membuat Kyuhyun begitu terharu hingga tanpa sadar sudah terisak kecil dan langsung memeluk kuat tubuh kekar yang sedang memangkunya itu. Jalannya untuk bisa bersama Pewaris Jenderal Kim ini memang tidak mudah, dipenuhi airmata, keringat dan kadang juga penuh dengan bahaya dan ancaman mengerikan namun Kyuhyun tetap menghargai setiap detik yang sudah mereka lalui bersama.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai, Kim Changmin. Dulu, sekarang dan sampai kita mati!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 **NOTE AUTHOR : The real end, semoga semua puas dengan epilog ini ya. Hari ini tanggal 17 september, 2 tahun yang lalu tepat ditanggal ini gw memulai prolog the heir, so hari ini ditanggal yang sama gw menamatkannya. Thanks untuk semua followers, favourites, siders, guests, haters yang sudah menemani cerita ini selama 2 tahun penuh. Super thanks juga untuk semua reviews berisi kesan yang masuk. Jujur, gw terharu banget ternyata banyak sekali cerita dibalik ff ini.**

 **Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya apa Kim Ryu itu benar anak ChangKyu, jawabannya iya dan untuk detailnya saat ini tidak gw kisahkan.**

 **Untuk yang ingin tahu tentang kisah Dimitri-Lucien, baca aja LOVE AFFAIR.**

 **NEED SEQUEL?**

 **PS : THE HEIR VERSI CETAK AKAN OPEN PO LAGI, SESUAI REQUEST BEBERAPA READER. UNTUK INFORMASI, HUBUNGI SAJA : LUCIEN XIAO BYUN ATAU** **PEWARISKIM PENGAWALKESYGANJJ** **(MARIA)**


End file.
